Harry Potter et l'héritier d'Epiméthée
by Demoniac Cat's
Summary: Harry Potter entre en sixième année et doit réapprendre a vivre... sirius n'est plus là. il doit pourtant avancer car voldemort devient plus fort jour après jour!
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Alors je commence une nouvelle fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Quinze jours seulement était passés depuis son retour de Poudlard. Harry passait la plus grande partie de son séjour chez les Dursley dans sa chambre. Il se sentait seul et mal. Une grande douleur s'était installée en lui depuis la perte tragique de son parrain et il sentait ce mal s'agrandir de jour en jour. Certes sa vie s'était agréablement arrangée depuis son retour chez les Dursley mais il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui avait une famille, des parents aimant et une maison ou il se serait senti bien. Il avait des amis et aujourd'hui il le savait. Grâce à eux, il pourrait s'en sortir et porter ce lourd fardeau en leur compagnie. Il avait reçu beaucoup de courrier, bien entendu des lettres de Ron qui l'invitait à passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, les lettres d'Hermione qui lui demandait à chaque fois s'il allait bien et aussi des hiboux d'Hagrid, de Mrs Weasley et…. De Luna.

Le matin du 16 juillet, Hedwige rentra en trombe dans la petite chambre de Harry portant une lettre à la patte.

_Harry,_

_J'ai discuté avec mon père et il est d'accord pour que tu puisses venir finir tes vacances ici. Il a eu l'autorisation de l'ordre et donc nous viendrons te chercher dimanche à 9h. Dis le aux moldus. Hermione et une de ses amies viendront aussi._

_A bientôt._

_Ron. _

Harry sentit un peu de chaleur envahir son corps. Il se leva de son lit et descendit annoncer la nouvelle aux Dursley. Tous les trois étaient assis dans la cuisine lorsque Harry fit son entrée. L'oncle Vernon buvait son café en lisant son journal, la tante pétunia coupait des pamplemousses pour son cher Dudlinouchet. Aucun d'eux ne leva les yeux vers lui pou lui dire bonjour. Il s'assis à coté de son oncle et commença à manger la tartine qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

-Pétunia ! dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix forte en posant sa tasse de café. Nous devons nous rendre à Londres pour acheter de nouveaux uniformes pour Dudley. Toi ! Harry… tu restes ici bien entendu.

-J'ai reçu une lettre, dit alors Harry.

Le silence s'installa aussitôt.

-J'ai reçu une lettre, répéta-t-il. Mon ami Ron m'a invité à passer le reste des vacances dans sa famille. Est-ce que je peux y aller.

Vernon échangea un regard avec Pétunia. Une petite veine s'était mise à battre sur sa tempe. Il resta silencieux, se leva, commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine en se parlant à lui-même. Harry regarda cette scène avec le plus grand calme. Puis après cinq bonnes minutes.

-Tu peux y aller, dit il en se rasseyant. Il viennent te chercher j'espère !

-Oui, ils viendront demain à 9h, dit il joyeusement.

-Très bien, ajouta Vernon.

Harry s'empressa de finir son maigre petit déjeuner, se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit. Il attendait le lendemain avec impatience. Dans quelques heures, il pourrait voir ses amis, connaître les nouvelles du monde sorcier et enfin quitter les Dursley.

L'après midi était ensoleillé, Harry qui suffoquait dans sa chambre décida de se promener. Il sorti de la maison et commença sa marche dans Privet Drive. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, tous les habitants restaient à l'abri de la chaleur. Il était à présent dans un parc, il s'assis à l'ombre d'un chêne et commença à penser. Il pensait à Sirius Black. Il le revoyait débouler de Magnolia Crescent il y a quelques années, lui faisant une peur bleue. Il se souvenait de la maison de Sirius où l'ordre était installé. Il se souvenait aussi de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui avait causé la perte de Sirius. Le souvenir de l'elfe était insoutenable. Il frappa le sol et se mit à pleurer. S'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller depuis son retour à Privet Drive. Les ne cessaient de couler, il enleva ses lunettes, essuya ses yeux mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et essaya de se calmer mais le souvenir de ce vol ne cessait de le hanter. Apres un long moment où il était resté immobile, allongé sur l'herbe, il décida de rentrer. Sur le chemin, il croisa quelque passant avec leurs enfants. Tous semblaient parfaitement calmes et serein. Harry les enviait. A cet instant il aurait préféré ne pas être un sorcier et il aurait voulu vivre comme n'importe quel moldu de son age. C'està-dire sans avoir de destiné toute tracé, assassin ou victime de Lord Voldemort. Quand il arriva chez les Dursley, il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas la. Il monta alors dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Il était 8h du matin quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, l'oncle Vernon tapait à sa porte comme un ahuri et en ne cessant de l'appeler.

-Harry ! Harry lève toi ! Tu m'entends ! Criait-il. Je ne veux pas que tes amis les cinglés arrivent et restent trop longtemps sous mon toit.

Harry se leva péniblement et se changea. Ses affaires étaient prêtes et ils ne restaient plus que les Weasley. Il descendit et alla dans la cuisine. Pétunia et Dudley semblaient terrifiés. Ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'à chaque fois que Dudley s'était retrouvé face à un sorcier, ce dernier lui jetait un sort. Il avait eu une queue en tire bouchon, et il y a deux ans une langue de plus d'un mètre. L'oncle Vernon lui faisait toujours les cents pas.

-comment vont-ils venir te chercher cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il d'un voix anxieuse.

-je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Il est vrai que les Weasley avaient toujours utilisé des moyens peu conventionnels lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Harry dans le passé. Poudre de cheminette, voiture volante et enfin balai… Mais il ne préféra pas rappeler ce genre de détail à son oncle de peur qu'il se mette en colère et commence à hurler. A 9h, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'oncle Vernon couru ouvrir puis appela Harry.

-Quelqu'un pour toi, dit-il.

Il s'approcha alors et vu…

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle embrassa Harry sur les joues et entra. L'oncle Vernon la dévisageait et semblait avoir perdu sa langue.

-c'est moi qui vient te chercher, dit-elle. Mes parents m'ont emmené en voiture et ils nous déposeront à Londres, au chaudron Baveur, ou on pourra utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Ron. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Heu… oui…. Oui bien sur, elles sont en haut, je reviens.

Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et prit sa grosse valise et la cage vide d'hedwige. Deux minutes plutard il était sur le palier.

-On peut y aller, dit il. Bon et bien à l'été prochain.

-Au revoir Mr Dursley, dit Hermione avant de sortir.

Harry se retourna pour voir la maison des Dursley et pu voir la famille au grand complet les observer.

-je suis contente de te revoir Harry, dit enfin Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient proches de la voiture de ses parents.

-Pas autant que moi, lui assura Harry.

-tu te souviens de mes parents ?

-Oui bien sur, bonjour, dit il.

Mr Granger lui serra la main et Mrs Granger lui adressa un grand sourire. Une autre jeune fille accompagnait les Granger, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

-je te présente Prudence, elle passe l'été chez moi.

-bonjour Harry, dit Prudence.

-Bonjour.

Ils se mirent alors en route. Sur le chemin personne n'était bien bavard. Ils se contentaient de faire des allusions aux temps ou encore à leurs buses. Apres une demi heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Ils saluèrent les parents d'Hermione et tout trois rentrèrent dans le pub. A la grande surprise de Harry, Ron les attendait.

-bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va ?

-bien, répondit-il.

-bonjour Hermione ! dit Ron. Tu dois être Prudence, bonjour.

-salut Ron, dit enfin cette dernière.

Harry leur proposa de s'asseoir à une table et prendre une bièraubeurre. Cinq minutes plutard, ils avaient leurs consommations, ils commencèrent à discuter et à faire connaissance avec Prudence. Elle avait 16 ansétait brune aux yeux verts et d'une très grande beauté. Elle était d'une blancheur laiteuse malgré le soleil persistant de ce mois de juillet et était très aimable. Ron ne cessait de la dévisager et de lui poser des questions. Harry regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement car Hermione commençait à froncer les sourcils. Une demi heure plutard, ils décidèrent d'aller voir les jumeaux sur le chemin de Traverse. La grande rue principale était pleine de magasins divers, librairie, animalerie, banque, habillement et enfin au 93 de la rue, on pouvait lire sur une enseigne en lettre d'or « **_Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux_** ». Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et restèrent sans voix. Il était vaste, plusieurs étagèrent étaient répartit dans la pièce. Divers articles les surchargeaient et beaucoup de jeunes sorciers erraient entre les rayonnages. Harry et les autres regardaient les produits avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-tiens ! Regarde les boites à flemmes ! dit Harry à Ron.

-et les crèmes canaries, ajouta Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Prudence regardait avec amusement tous les articles et prit une boite à flemme qui serait utile pensait-elle lors de son retour à l'institut. Ils se dirigèrent au comptoir où ils aperçurent Fred et Georges.

-bonjour Fred ! Salut Georges, s'écria Hermione.

-hé! Bonjour vous tous! Comment ça va? Dit Fred.

-bien Ça à l'air de marcher votre affaire, dit Harry.

-ouiça va assez bien, répondit Georges. Et qui est cette magnifique jeune fille ?

Prudence se senti rouir et Hermione la présenta.

-c'est Prudence, une amie qui nous vient de France.

Les jumeaux la saluèrent et leurs fit le tour du propriétaire. Ils leurs montrèrent les articles qui se vendaient le mieux et enfin leur atelier. La pièce était petite et encombrée. Elle était remplie de fioles, de bocaux, de liquide de différentes couleurs et d'animaux flottant dans du phéromone. Tous étaient intrigués par le contenu des bocaux et enfin Prudence leur montra la boite à flemme qu'elle avait l'intention d'acquérir. Ils lui parlèrent des différents effets, vomissement, saignement de nez, fièvres violentes et évanouissement puis ajoutèrent…

-on te l'offre ! dit Fred.

-et en plus, on ajoute notre nouvelle trouvaille, dit Georges en lui tendant une petite boite noire ou l'on pouvait lire…

-Agonie temporaire ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Prudence d'une voix inquiète.

Fred et Georges se lancèrent un regard malicieux et se mirent à sourire.

-Et bien l'agonie temporaire, poursuivit Fred, c'est le best !

-oui ! Il y a 6 comprimés dans la boite, continua Georges. Les bleus déclenchent l'agonie et les rouges la stoppent.

-et concrètement ? Je souffrirais beaucoup ?

-Tu seras en phase final, ricana Fred. Entre la vie et la mort…

-sans dépasser ce stade bien sur, coupa Georges. Le tps de faire peur à tout l'entourage !

-Mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria Prudence. Vraiment ingénieux ! Vous êtes les seuls à les fabriquer ?

-Et oui ! Seulement chez « Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux », ou vous trouverez des produits inédits !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Oh mais de rien ! Ma chère, dit fred.

-c'était avec plaisir ! Ajouta Georges.

-et qui l'a testé ? demanda Hermione.

-Notre assistante, répondu Fred. D'ailleurs on a bien failli la perdre. Vous auriez vu sa tête, s'était à mourir.

Et tous s'éclatèrent de rire en pensant au pauvre cobaye.

-heureusement on a trouvé le bon antidote à temps ! Mais depuis Mycidia refuse de tester nos produits, dit Georges plein d'amertume. Donc Prudence si tu ne sais pas quoi faire pendant les vacances… et si tu as besoin d'argent… n'hésite pas !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tous se mirent à rire. Ron regarda sa montre et décréta qu'ils devaient y aller.

-on vient avec vous, dirent les jumeaux.

-Mycidia, on s'en va tu fermeras la boutique, s'écria Fred à une jeune fille aux cheveux blond.

Ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur. La bas, Ron sorti une petite bourse rempli de poudre de Cheminette et la tendit à Georges. Il en prit une pincée, s'avança dans le feu et donna sa destination.

-le Terrier, cria-t-il.

Aussitôt le feu changea de couleur, prit une couleur bleue et Georges disparut.

Fred, Hermione, Prudence, Harry et enfin Ron firent de même et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Mrs Weasley faisait apparaître des sandwiches lorsque Harry atterrit.

-Oh ! Harry chéri ! Elle l'aida à se relever puis le serra longuement dans ses bras.

Elle le regarda et se mordilla la lèvre.

-tu as maigri mon pauvre chou. Tiens, installe toi là. Elle tira une chaise et le fit s'asseoir à coté de Prudence et d'Hermione. Lorsque Ron arriva, elle lui demanda de s'occuper des affaires de Harry.

-Mon chéri, tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu es sur ? Et vous les filles vous voulez boire quelque chose de frais ?

Elles répondirent oui et Mrs Weasley alla aussitôt chercher une grande carafe de jus de citrouille ainsi que plusieurs verres et appela Ginny.

-Ginny ! Ginny ! Harry vient d'arrivé !

Ils entendirent des pas précipité et une petite frimousse rousse fit son entré à la cuisine.

* * *

alors? qu'en pensez vous! n'hésitez pas ! donnez moi votre avis! 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Chapitre 2

-Bonjour Harry ! Salut Hermione, lança Ginny d'une voix fluette.

-Bonjour Ginny, répondit Hermione. Je te présente Prudence.

-Salut !

Harry qui connaissait Ginny depuis quelques années maintenant se sentit rougir en la voyant. Il balbutia un b'jour Ginny incompréhensible et saisi un verre de jus de citrouille. Il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué son attitude. Ginny avait maintenant presque 15 ans et s'était embelli considérablement pendant l'année. Harry qui n'avait que Cho Chang en tête à l'époque ne se rendit pas compte de ce changement. Mais aujourd'hui il la voyait d'une manière différente. Ses magnifiques cheveux roux avait beaucoup poussé, ils ondulaient dans son dos avec énormément de grâce. Ses yeux bleu gris semblaient pétiller de joie en le voyant. Elle était très jolie et Harry préféra porter son attention ailleurs. Ron venait de descendre de sa chambre. Il avait emmené les affaires de Harry avec l'aide des jumeaux et ils prirent place autour de la table où se trouvait déjà Hermione, Harry, Prudence et Ginny.

-alors Prudence, comment as-tu connu Hermione ? demanda Ron curieux.

-et bien, on a fait connaissance il y a maintenant trois ans, répondit-elle.

-oui, j'étais en vacances en France et on s'est rencontre dans une librairie, ajouta Hermione.

Tous écoutèrent avec attention, en posant de temps en temps des questions. Ainsi nous pûmes apprendre que Prudence était française, que son père avait vécu en Grande Bretagne, qu'elle avait un frère jumeau. Et que son père avait décider de les emmener avec lui puisqu'il devait se rendre au ministère anglais.

-qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton père ? demanda Harry.

-C'était un auror quand il vivait en Angleterre, et en France, il travaillait au ministère de la magie comme ministre des affaires étrangères. Et maintenant, il passe son temps à voyager.

-Donc tu es en vacances ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été ? demanda Georges.

-Normalement oui ! Mais j'espère vraiment rester toutes les vacances ! répondit Prudence.

Midi venait de sonner, lorsque Mrs Weasley leur demanda de mettre les tables dans le jardin. Les jumeaux les ensorcelèrent pendant que les filles apportaient les assiettes et Harry et Ron, les couverts. Mrs Weasley donnait des ordres aux enfants quand ils entendirent deux « pop » et virent Lupin et Mr Weasley.

-Bonjour Remus, dit Mrs Weasley.

-Bonjour Molly, bonjour les enfants.

Tous les saluèrent chaleureusement. Mr Weasley serra longuement la main de Harry et s'attarda sur Prudence.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà rencontré ?

-Non, en effet. Je suis Prudence Ottoms, une amie d'Hermione.

Il lui serra la main et continua.

-Ton nom ne met pas inconnu.

-Vous devez surment connaître mon père… Alexandre Ottoms.

-Ottoms ? Alexandre Ottoms ? C'est ton père ?

-oui, répondit Prudence surprise.

-Oui ! Je le connais ! Il travaillait déjà au ministère il y a quelques années ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille !

-Arthur ! Cesse de l'importuner, veux tu !

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione, étaient en pleine discussion à propos de Victor Krum. Le ton montait légèrement lorsque Mrs Weasley annonça que le repas était prêt. Ils s'installèrent, et commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux parlaient quidditch, alors que les filles discutaient de Beaux Bâtons. Lupin, Molly et Arthur parlaient à voix basse se qui intrigua rapidement harry.

-je crois qu'il va falloir faire au plus vite… disait lupin.

-Dumbledore doit s'en occuper aujourd'hui même, répondit Mr Weasley.

-Vous croyez que son avis aura un poids dans la balance ? demanda Molly.

Mais au moment ou lupin allait répondre, il vit que Harry les écoutait et changea brusquement de conversation. Le reste du repas se passa très bien, tous riait, plaisantai et parlaient avec animation. Harry se sentait bien et pour la première fois depuis longtemps… il ne songea pas à Sirius.

Une bonne heure s'écoula après la fin du repas. Ils commencèrent à débarrasser en faisant disparaître les couverts et les assiettes. Les jumeaux levèrent leurs baguettes, l'agitèrent et firent voler les tables à travers le jardin. Le professeur Lupin et Mr Weasley discutaient à l'ombre d'un arbre pendant que Mrs Weasley, s'affairait dans la cuisine. Après que tout soit rangé, Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivit de Fred et Georges et de Prudence et Ginny, se dirigèrent vers la maison quand Prudence proposa….

-Et si on faisait un jeu ? Par ce temps super ce serait dommage de rester enfermé !

-oui tu as raison, répondit Hermione.

-Je propose une partie de quidditch, annonça Fred.

-Bien sur Harry sera dans notre équipe, continua Georges.

-Oh non ! Nous n'avons pas de balai Hermione et moi, dit Prudence. Je propose de faire un « action ou vérité ».

-UN QUOI ? demanda Ron sarcastique.

-un action ou vérité, répondit Prudence. C'est un jeu moldu que je trouve très amusant. C'est très simple. La personne qui commence, demande à la personne de son choix, de choisir entre action ou vérité. Si cette dernière choisit action, alors elle devra accomplir quelque chose. Par contre, si elle choisit vérité, elle sera obligée de répondre à une question qui peut être personnelle ou non. Et pour pimenter le tout…

Le sorti de sa poche un petit flacon noir.

-j'ai du véritasérum ! Une goutte suffira pour que vous répondiez en toute franchise à la question posée !

-intéressant ! Lança Georges. Et puis j'ai quelques petites questions qui trottent dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

Il regarda Fred et ils répondirent ensemble.

-On joue !

-Ca m'inquiète un peu, annonça Ron.

-Pourquoi, tu as des choses à cacher ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Non ! se précipita-t-il de répondre.

-Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, continua Prudence. Alors vous êtes tous partant ?

Oui pourquoi pas, dit Ginny. Ca a l'air amusant comme jeux.

allons y, répondit Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le pré où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer au quidditch et s'installèrent dans l'herbe en ronde. Prudence sorti sa petite fiole de Véritasérum et la plaça au centre.

-très bien ! Je commence, lança Prudence d'un air malicieux. Bon je pose la question à…..

Tous se regardèrent en échangeant des sourires.

-Fred ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action bien sur ! répondit il d'une voix conquérante.

Très bien, pour ta première action… va à Pré au lard et apporte nous des bonbons de chez Zonko ! Annonça telle en riant !

-bonne idée Prudence, lança Ron.

-Aucun Problème, lança Fred et dans un « pop » il disparut.

-vous pensez vraiment qu'il va apporter des bonbons, demanda Ginny perplexe.

-bien sur, dit Prudence. Sinon il aura un gage !

-Un gage ? Quel genre de gage ? demanda Ron.

-Oh cesse de faire ta fillette, dit Georges d'une voix moqueuse.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et un second « pop » annonça l'arrivée de Fred. Il avait les bras chargés de friandises diverses qu'il déversa au centre du rond. Tous s'empressèrent d'en prendre.

-trop facile, dit-il. J'ai transplané jusqu'à leur réserve et je me suis servi ! Bon c'est à moi ! Alors……

Il fit mine de réfléchir et…

-Ginny, action ou véritasérum ?

-Vérité, répondit Ginny en prenant d'autre bonbon.

Fred regarda Georges, qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Prudence donna une goûte du véritasérum a Ginny puis Fred posa sa question.

-es-tu toujours amoureuse de notre ami Harry ici présent ?

Harry se mit à rougir, Ron et Georges éclatèrent de rire. Hermione elle fronçait les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Ron qui cessa immédiatement.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est le moment de vérité, lança Prudence d'une voix théâtrale.

-Je… je…, commençai Ginny.

Tous écoutèrent avec attention, les yeux étaient rivés vers elle sauf ceux d'Harry qui préférait regarder le sol.

-Oui je le suis toujours, dit elle enfin. Elle mit aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ginny et Harry étaient pivoine. Prudence, les jumeaux et Ron étaient pliés de rire et Hermione souriait.

-c'est ce que j'appelle « la révélation de personnalité » ! s'écria Georges entre deux fous rire.

-Bon ! Ça va , fini par dire Ginny. Et comme c'est à moi de jouer, je pose la question à Prudence. Action ou Vérité ?

-Action ! répondit elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Ginny chercha pendant une bonne minute et fini par dire d'une voix hésitante.

-heu…. Embrasse, sur les lèvres bien sur, la personne que tu veux !

-Quoi ? s'écria Ron.

-De quoi as tu peur Ron ? dit Harry.

Tout le monde riait sauf Ron qui affichait les mêmes couleurs que sa sœur.

-Prudence, c'est peut être pas une si bonne idée ce jeu, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu, on a tous accepté de jouer ! Et il faut accepter les règles. De toute façon c'est à moi maintenant.

Elle se leva, s'approcha et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de Fred puis sur ceux de Georges. Tous furent surpris.

-Mais enfin, j'avais dis « la personne que tu voulais » ! Lança Ginny ébahie.

Prudence se mit à rire puis répondit.

-ce sont des jumeaux ! Et n'arrivant pas à faire mon choix, j'ai préféré les embrasser tous les deux. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Les jumeaux prit au dépourvu se mirent à rire !

-cependant c'est moi qu'elle a embrassé en premier, dit Fred avec un ton victorieux.

-simple coup de chance, lança Georges en prenant un bonbon.

-bon c'est a moi, fini par dire Prudence. Action ou Vérité Ginny.

-encore ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors action.

-bien, bien…. Embrasse le garçon qui te plaira !

-Bien joué Prudence, lancèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

-J'ai droit à un joker ? demanda-t-elle.

-si tu veux, répondit Prudence.

-tout le monde sait pourquoi tu veux prendre un joker, lança Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin ainsi qu'Hermione.

-On peut toujours te demander autre chose ? dit Prudence avec un grand sourire. Comme… (Elle fit mine de réfléchir) te demander d'embrasser Harry.

Fred applaudissait et Georges éclatait de rire en lançant des « elles est diaboliques ». Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui dit…

-Prêt à être embrassé par ma sœur.

-si elle m'embrasse tu me le paieras Ron, dit il en serrant les dents.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle s'agenouilla… tous retenaient leurs souffle et puis… elle l'embrassa. Prudence applaudissait avec les jumeaux et Ron pouffait de rire. Hermione elle se sentait gêné pour eux. Les oreilles de Harry étaient rouge brique et le visage de Ginny rouge tomate. Elle se releva et retourna à sa place. Harry était mal à l'aise mais il était content qu'elle l'embrasse.

-C'est à qui de jouer, demande Prudence après s'être remise de ses émotions.

-C'est à Ginny, répondit Hermione.

-heu…. Action ou vérité Hermione.

-Vérité, dit elle.

Elle redoutait la question, son cœur battait la chamade lorsque Prudence lui donna une goutte de véritasérum.

-alors, continua Ginny. Dis nous qu'elle est ta plus grande peur ?

-Heu…. Ne pas avoir la meilleur note en métamorphose, dit elle en rougissant.

-QUOI ? C'est ça ta plus grande peur, s'écria Prudence.

Tous recommencèrent à rire et à se moquer d'Hermione.

-Et alors, dit Hermione un peu gêné. Je préfère cela qu'une peur bleu d'araignée. N'est ce pas Ron.

Il fit une grimace et se mit à rougir.

c'est à moi maintenant, poursuivit Hermione. Georges, Action ou véritasérum.

-Action ! J'aime l'action, dit il dans un rire.

-Rapporte nous à chacun une bièraubeurre des trois balais. Tu peux faire plusieurs aller retour si nécessaire.

-Aucun problème, dit Georges qui disparut dans un « pop ».

-Grande idée Hermione, dit Prudence. Je mourrais de soif !

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde aux trois balais, répliqua Harry.

-Je devrais peut être l'aider, dit Fred.

-Non, Non, non… C'est son action !

-bon tampis, on aurait pu être plus rapide !

-Comment as-tu connu ce jeu ? demanda Ginny.

-Avant d'être à l'institut, j'étais dans une école moldu, c'est là-bas que j'ai appris ce jeu.

-Tu as de la famille moldu ? demanda Fred.

-oui ma mère.

-bon vous ne trouvez pas qu'il met du temps ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Il doit y avoir du ….

Mais avant que Ron ne termine sa phrase, Georges apparut avec sept pintes de bièraubeurre. Quatre dans la main droite et trois dans l'autre. Ils en prirent une chacun et le remerciant.

-Il y avait un de ces mondes ! J'aurais mieux fais de prendre ma batte avec moi ! dit enfin Georges avant d'avaler une gorgée. C'est à moi je crois.

-oui, répondit Prudence.

-Ron ! Action ou véritasérum !

-je choisit action.

-Fred ! Donne moi la pilule, dit Georges un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Fred sorti une pilule bleu turquoise d'un petit sachet et la tendit à Georges.

-Tiens Ron, avale ça !

-Non ! Pas question ! dit ce dernier.

-Tu n'as pas le choix mon cher, ajouta Fred l'œil pétillant. Avale !

Ron pris la pilule a contre cœur et l'avala.

-alors ? Quel goût ça a ? demanda Fred.

-c'est amer et sa pique la langue, dit Ron avant de finir sa bièraubeurre. C'est quoi les effets ?

-ben on en sait rien ! dit Georges joyeux. Mais tu nous sers de cobaye donc on le saura bientôt.

-C'est fou comme tu es rassurant, dit il.

Il eu alors un haut le cœur et cracha une multitude de petites bulles. Elles volaient tout autour d'eux avant de se transformer en papillon de couleurs éblouissantes.

-C'est magnifique, s'écria Prudence tout en regardant le spectacle des papillons.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet, dit Fred à Georges. Je pensais que les bulles sortiraient des oreilles !

-et je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des papillons ! Etrange mais très intéressant ! dit aussitôt Georges. Par contre Ron… on a pas trouvé le contre sort…

-Quoi !

Et une autre vague de bulles sortis de sa bouche. Le fou rire s'installa pour un long moment dans la petite communauté. Ron ne cessait de cracher des bulles papillons et ils durent patienter une dizaine de minute pour reprendre le jeu.

-Harry action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, dit il s'en réfléchir.

-Véritasérum Prudence ! Dit Ron souriant.

Il prit une goutte de la solution.

-Harry… es-tu toujours amoureux de Cho ?

-Qui est Cho, demanda Prudence à Hermione mais c'est Fred qui fut le plus rapide.

-Cho est une fille de notre école… et Harry, ici présent était éperdument amoureux d'elle, finit il en ricanant.

-il n'y a pas de honte à cela, dit Hermione. Cho est très jolie.

-Ouais dans son genre, continua Fred.

-Bon Harry n'a toujours pas répondu, dit Ron.

-Non, je ne l'aime plus, répondit Harry sans hésitation.

-Donc Ginny a toutes ses chances ! Répliqua Georges.

-Oh laisse moi tranquille !

-Heu…. C'est à moi, dit Harry. Alors Ron, action ou vérité.

-Vérité, cette fois-ci ! Dit-il d'une voix claironnante.

Prudence lui donna une goutte de véritasérum et Harry s'empressa de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant de temps.

-Ron ! Es-tu amoureux d'Hermione.

-C'est ridicule, lança Hermione toute rouge à présent.

-C'est le jeu, il doit répondre, répliqua Ginny les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tout le monde l'a fait alors c'est son tour, continua Harry joyeux.

-Alors Ron, réponds ! S'impatienta Fred.

-Je…je suis….

-LES ENFANTS ! BILL ET CHARLY SONT ARRIVES, c'était Mrs Weasley. RENTREZ PRENDRE VOTRE GOUTEE.

-c'est pas vrai, Ron répond. S'empressa de dire Georges.

-Non, répondit Ron.

-Quoi ? Oh non ! Le véritasérum n'a plus d'effet on a été trop long ! Ajouta Prudence.

-je ne répondrais pas ! Dit il avant de se lever et de partir en courant.

-Vite il faut le rattraper, s'écria Fred qui se leva à son tour et pourchassa Ron.

Georges se leva aussitôt.

-Prudence ! Apporte le véritasérum ! s'écria-t-il.

-J'arrive !

Elle se leva et se mit à courir. Harry et Ginny riaient aux éclats. Quant à Hermione, elle rougissait.

-Ton amie est vraiment amusante, dit Harry.

-Je trouve aussi, répliqua Ginny en se levant.

-Oui, elle est très drôle. Vous n'allez peut être pas me croire mais elle me rappelle les jumeaux.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire et allèrent rejoindre les autres qui courrait toujours après Ron.

* * *


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Chapitre 3

Bill et Charly venaient passer quelques jours au Terrier avant de retourner en Egypte et en Roumanie. Ils accueillirent Harry avec un grand sourire et prirent de ses nouvelles. Le Terrier était très animé en cette fin de journée. En effet, ils étaient en tout onze personnes à vivre. Harry et Hermione étaient assis sur des chaises dans le jardin et discutaient. Les jumeaux et Prudence complotaient en silence à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ron s'était isolé dans sa chambre, quant à Ginny, elle était avec Bill et Charly dans le séjour.

Harry ! Hermione ! Criait Ron par sa fenêtre. Venez !

Ils échangèrent un regard puis montèrent le rejoindre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. Tu ne descends pas ?

Nan, pas pour l'instant. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

De quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Je voulais vous parlez de l'AD. J'aimerai savoir si ça vous dirait de reprendre les séances.

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'AD depuis longtemps. La plupart de ses pensées étaient en rapport avec Voldemort ou encore Sirius. Il réfléchis un moment puis…

C'est une bonne idée Ron.

Hermione qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à la réponse de Harry continua.

je pense qu'on devrait en parler aux autres ce soir, continua Hermione.

On pourrait s'entraîner dans le pré, ajouta Ron. Comme ça au moins, on ne rejouera plus à ce fichu jeu.

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur puis éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione se mit à rosir légèrement.

bon je crois qu'on devrait descendre, dit alors Hermione. Ta mère aura besoin d'aide.

ok, dit Ron.

Hermione sortit de la chambre et Harry retint Ron.

Alors ! Lui dit il l'œil pétillant. Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question, dit-il.

Harry… je… je… je n'ai rien à dire, acheva Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis sorti de la chambre.

Mrs Weasley préparait le repas du soir. Quelques saucisses étaient en train de cuire dans une grande poêle. Elle agita sa baguette en direction de l'évier ou se trouvait des pommes de terre qui se mirent à se peller toute seule. Un autre coup de baguette et les assiettes ainsi que les couverts sortirent du placard pour se poser sur la table au centre de la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione se chargèrent de mettre la table. Quand elle fut dressée. Ils allèrent rejoindre les jumeaux et Prudence qui étaient toujours sous leur arbre.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ron soupçonneux.

On cherche un moyen de te transformer en fouine, répliqua Fred.

Très drôle ! dit Ron en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent à leur tour dans l'herbe.

On pensait mettre l'AD au goût du jour, dit Hermione.

La quoi ? demanda Prudence.

L'AD, dit Ron. A comme Armée et D comme Dumbledore.

et on y fait quoi à l'AD ?

Hermione lui expliqua alors la naissance de ce groupe de défense, le pacte qu'il avait signé, les entraînements dans « la salle sur demande », puis la fin tragique de cette armée. Prudence était excité et voulu tout de suite y participer.

c'est génial ! On commence quand ?

je pensais à demain, dit Ron.

Tout le monde était d'accord lorsque Ginny vint les chercher pour aller manger. Le repas était copieux, Mrs Weasley rempli plusieurs fois l'assiette de Harry qui au bout de la quatrième fois la cacha pour éviter un nouveau ravitaillement. Il se laissa tout de même tenter par une part de gâteau au chocolat et par une coupe de glace aux fruits de la passion. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils sortirent de table. Le nettoyage se fit rapidement et tous se dirigèrent près de l'arbre où les jumeaux et Prudence se trouvaient avant le repas. Hermione avait mit au courant Ginny pendant le dîner de leur intention de faire renaître l'AD.

c'est une bonne idée, dit Ginny quand tous s'assirent près de l'arbre. Mais il y a un petit problème.

Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

Moi, répliqua Ginny. Je suis en cinquième année, donc je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Oui c'est vrai… dit Hermione. J'avais oublié. Comment on fait alors ?

C'est pas grave, dit elle d'une petite voix. J'apprendrais la théorie, je n'ai pas le choix.

on est désolé, dit Fred. Tu pourras toujours t'entraîner à Poudlard si les entraînements continue.

ça va dépendre du professeur de lutte contre les forces du mal, dit aussitôt Harry. S'il ressemble à Ombrage, je crois qu'on serra obligé de continuer.

Vous pensez que Voldemort passera bientôt à l'action ? dit Prudence.

Tous sursautèrent sauf Harry lorsqu'ils entendirent ce nom.

désolé, répondit elle aussitôt. Mais mon père m'a toujours dit de l'appeler par son nom.

Je ne sais pas, dit Harry d'une voix basse. Les détraqueurs sont avec lui, donc vous devez apprendre à maîtriser les patronus. Il a aussi une partie des géants, et bien sur il a ses mangemorts. Je me demande si l'ordre à un plan d'attaque.

C'est quoi l'ordre ? demanda Prudence.

l'ordre du phénix est un groupe de défense. Il est dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione. L'ordre a réussi à arrêter plusieurs mangemorts mais Vol…Voldemort arrête ! Ron ! et introuvable.

il faudrait regarder dans la Gazette du sorcier, dit Ron. On ne sait jamais.

oui et aussi dans le Monde du Sorcier, c'est un journal Français, dit Prudence. Et je peux toujours contacter des amis en France pour agrandir l'AD ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Excellente idée, répliqua Georges.

Quand je rentrerai je ferais circuler l'info. On pourrait aussi faire une grande réunion pendant les prochaines vacances avec tous membres de l'AD ! Ajouta Prudence.

C'est vrai qu'en étant nombreux on pourrait être plus fort, dit Harry. Il faut agrandir le groupe. L'ordre pense que nous sommes trop jeune et bien on va s'organiser sans eux !

je pourrais en parler à Victor, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Pourquoi tu veux lui en parler, répliqua Ron.

On a besoin d'aide je te signale Ron.

Bref ! Qui est partant ? Demanda Harry.

Ils levèrent tous leurs mains et ils décidèrent d'en reparler le lendemain.


	4. chapitre 4

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines étaient passées, Harry et ses amis avaient commencé les séances d'entraînement pour l'AD. Ils avaient revus différents sortilèges de désarmement mais aussi les patronus. Ginny, elle, ne faisait que la théorie en les regardant d'un œil envieux.

Vous devez penser à un souvenir joyeux, il doit être assez puissant pour que votre patronus prenne forme, ne l'oublié pas, répéta Harry.

Dis Harry, tu pourrais nous faire une petite démonstration, demanda Georges.

Tu es vraiment capable de faire un patronus ? demanda Prudence.

heu… et bien oui, mais c'est très difficile de le faire devant un détraqueur.

Montre nous, Harry, dit Prudence.

Il réfléchit un instant, prononça la formule d'une voix forte. Soudain un magnifique cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette et se mit à gambader autour d'eux.

il est super ! S'émerveilla Prudence. Et moi qui n'y arrive pas.

A quoi tu penses avant de prononcer ta formule ? demanda Harry.

et bien je pense à mes amis.

ce souvenir n'est pas assez puissant, essayes-en un autre.

Elle réfléchis un moment, se concentra puis…

j'ai trouvé, enfin je crois… Hum… Hum… alors… Spéro Patronum !

Un immense cheval ailé apparut. Il trottina doucement autour d'elle avant de s'élever dans les airs.

Bravo ! Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais aussi facilement, dit Harry.

A quoi tu as pensé ? demanda Ron.

A mon frère, dit elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe à coté de Ginny et regarda son patronus disparaître.

je suis épuisée, dit elle enfin. On peut faire une pause ?

oui, bien sur. On va même en rester là pour aujourd'hui, répondit Harry.

La loutre que Hermione avait fait apparaître se volatilisa ainsi que le loup de Georges et l'aigle de Fred. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe à coté des filles et commencèrent à parler de l'AD.

C'est une grande idée que tu as eu Prudence ! dit Fred.

Faire de l'AD une armée internationale ! C'est grandiose, répliqua Georges.

pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore le cas, dit elle.

J'attends la réponse de Victor, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, ajouta Hermione.

Et moi celle de mes amis en France.

Je pense qu'on devrait faire une réunion dès la rentrée, dit Ginny. Vous pensez qu'on devrait en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Mais le fait de lui en parler pourrait arranger beaucoup de chose. On n'aurait pas à se cacher.

c'est vrai, mais le garder pour nous, ajouta Ron nous permettraient de choisir les membres et d'éviter les Serpentards.

bon on verra ça plutard, dit Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait mettre en place un relais d'information. Que chaque AD, ait un représentant et un programme d'entraînement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

je suis d'accord, dit Hermione. Quand nous aurons les réponses, on leur demandera de désigner un ou une représentante et on leur donnera le programme.

on commence le recrutement à partir de quel age ? Demanda Georges.

A partir de la troisième année, dit Harry. Comme ça on pourra se voir à Pré au lard.

Nous on peux toujours vous trouvez de nouveaux membres, dit Fred. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui se rend dans notre magasin. Même des sorciers étrangers, donc se serait une bonne publicité.

on pourrait aussi essayer de trouver des contacts qui ne sont pas en Europe, dit Prudence. Dans « Ados sorcier », il y a souvent des annonces de correspondants étrangers.

et bien on va les éplucher et essayer de trouver un maximum de sorcier de notre age près à se battre, dit Harry. Quand on ira au chemin de Traverse, j'achèterai les magasines.

on devrait rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour le Terrier. A destination, ils virent que la table était déjà mise. Ils allèrent se laver les mains et s'installèrent à côté de Bill et Charly. Les discussions fusaient de tous les cotés. Prudence et les jumeaux cherchaient de nouveaux produits pour encore améliorer leurs boites à flemmes. Harry, Ron, Bill et Charly parlait Quidditch. Alors que Ginny et Hermione parlaient de la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard. Le repas fut succulent et le dessert encore plus. Prudence terminait sa deuxième coupe de glace à la fraise, quand un hibou grand duc au pelage bleu gris se posa sur la table.

Lanni ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle détacha la lettre qu'il portait et lui tendit son verre de jus de citrouille. Apres avoir bu, il prit son envol et disparut dans la nuit noire. Elle lut la lettre avec beaucoup d'attention et s'écria soudain …

Oh non !

Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Mrs Weasley.

C'est mon père ! Il veut que je rentre demain.

Déjà ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Mais pourquoi, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Il dit qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire et c'est tout. J'ai rendez vous demain au chaudron baveur à 16h. Et moi qui me faisais une joie de rester…

C'est pas grave, dit Mrs Weasley. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Et on t'accompagnera tous demain.

Merci Mrs. Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

Oui bien sur, vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle.

Prudence accompagné par Ginny et Hermione montèrent faire les valises. Les garçons, eux, s'installèrent près de leur arbre. Ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent les étoiles.

c'est dommage qu'elle s'en aille, je l'aimais bien, dit Georges.

ouais et puis elle avait de supers idées pour les boites à flemmes, ajouta Fred.

Très gentille, dit Harry.

et elle est très jolie aussi, répliqua Bill.

C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle ! Décidemment les françaises… dit Charly d'un air rêveur.

C'est vrai que tu connais beaucoup de françaises, dit Ron moqueur. Comment va Fleur ?

Très bien, répondit Charly. D'ailleurs je vais passer quelques jours en France en sa compagnie.

et bien ! Tu m'épates ! dit Ron.

Et toi, petit frère. Tu vas déclarer ta flamme à Hermione bientôt ou tu attends qu'elle soit prise, répliqua Bill.

il n'y a rien entre nous !

c'est bien ce qu'on disait ! dit Bill. Ca crève les yeux qu'elle te plait, tu devrais lui dire.

n'importe quoi, dit il rougissant.

Ginny nous a dit pour le véritasérum, ajouta Charly. Je me demande bien ce que tu aurais dis ?

il aurait dit, j'ai…. J'ai…. J'aime Hermione, imita Fred.

laissé moi tranquille ! Répliqua Ron d'un ton boudeur.

ils sont juste ami, ajouta Harry dans un sourire. Comme je l'étais avec Cho.

Et tous sauf Ron se mirent à rire.

Le temps était grisâtre ce lundi 31 juillet, de gros nuages étaient accrochés au ciel et menaçaient de déverser sa pluie. La petite maison des Weasley était en effervescence. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard ainsi que la liste des livres qu'ils fallaient achetés. Ils devaient donc se préparer et quitter le Terrier afin de faire les courses et déposer Prudence. A 13h ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Prudence donna ses affaires à Fred qui alla se mettre sous la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et cria…

Chemin de Traverse !

De grandes flammes vertes se refermèrent sur lui avant de disparaître en l'emmenant. Quelques minutes plutard ils étaient tous au chaudron baveur. Mrs Weasley confia les affaires de Prudence à Tom le barman. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent du coté sorcier. Ils allèrent chercher de l'or chez Gringotts puis commencèrent par la librairie « Fleury et Bott » où ils prirent leurs manuels et des magasines, puis chez madame Guipure car Ron et Harry avaient considérablement grandi. Ils finirent par l'apothicaire. Mrs Weasley les laissa faire un tour dans le chemin de traverse en leur rappelant d'être au chaudron baveur à 15h30. Ils se mirent d'accord puis filèrent au 93 de la rue où ils virent Mycidia, l'assistante des jumeaux faire son compte rendu des activités.

Nous avons eu plusieurs commandes de boîtes à flemmes, disait-elle. J'ai rempli les bordereaux, il ne manque plus que vos signatures.

Ok, et la commande de lutins de Cornouilles est arrivée ? demanda Georges.

Pas encore, par contre les Doxies sont là.

très bien, merci Mycidia, répondit Fred. On va manger une glace ? Dit il en s'adressant aux autres. Et je vous invite Miss Ottoms.

Merci Fred.

Ils se dirigèrent chez « Cathy Cat. », la glacière et commandèrent chacun une coupe de glace.

tu vas nous manquer Prudence, dit Hermione.

Ca c'est vrai ! Ajouta Fred.

Vous allez aussi me manquer. Mais bon on se reverra en décembre pour le rassemblement de l'AD.

Oui si on réussi a monter ce projet, répondit Harry.

je vous tiendrais au courant… dit Prudence. Il est quelle heure ?

il est 15h20, répondit Ginny. On ferait mieux d'y aller ou maman va nous tuer !

Ils se mirent alors en route pour rejoindre le chaudron baveur. Mrs Weasley était déjà là, elle discutait avec un homme grand, aux cheveux grisonnant qui portait un costume noir et un jeune garçon qui devait avoir l'age de Harry vêtu d'un jeans et d'un sweat blanc.

bonjour Papa, dit Prudence en l'embrassant sur la joue. Coucou Terry !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Le père de Prudence devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, il avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille. Il était grand et bien conservé et avait un certain charme.

Mr Ottoms, je vous présente mes fils. Ron… Fred et Georges. Et ma fille Ginny.

Ils leurs serra la main chaleureusement.

et voici Harry Potter.

Les yeux de Mr Ottoms allèrent se poser sur le front de Harry. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui serra à son tour la main. Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et prit de ses nouvelles.

Je vous présente mon Frère Terry, dit enfin Prudence. Il est resté avec mon père pendant que je m'amusais avec vous !

Terry leur dit bonjour dans un murmure. Il était très grand lui aussi, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux vert émeraude et le même teint pale que Prudence. Il avait le même charme que son père. Et Hermione semblait en être convaincu.

Mr Ottoms remercia Mrs Weasley puis Hermione d'avoir invité Prudence. Et se fut le moment des au revoir. Hermione et Ginny avaient les larmes aux yeux. Prudence, l'œil brillant les embrassa et les remercia. Elle embrassa les jumeaux et Ron, puis dit au revoir à Harry en lui promettant de s'occuper au plus vite de leur affaire. Elle embrassa Mrs Weasley lui demandant de remercier également le père de Ron. Mr Ottoms dit au revoir ainsi que Terry et tous les 3 sortirent du pub, coté moldu.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

alors merci pour mes deux reviews lol! et voila la suite donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le départ de Prudence avait laissé un grand vide au Terrer. Mais sa présence manquait le plus aux jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez les Weasley une ambiance étrange régnait dans la petite maison. Mr Weasley était là ainsi que Lupin. Bill et Charly parlaient silencieusement dans le séjour. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin.

J'espère qu'on aura bientôt de ses nouvelles, dit Hermione.

Ouais, dit Ron. Je pense que les jumeaux en auront avant nous.

C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les trois, dit Harry.

Apres un moment de silence.

ton père rentre tôt aujourd'hui Ron, dit Harry.

Heu… ouais, c'est maman qui lui a demandé.

Et Lupin ? dit Harry.

ben… dit il hésitant. Je ne sais pas…. Ils ont surment des choses à se dire par rapport à l'ordre.

Ouais… c'est quand même bizarre, ajouta Harry. Il était à présent 19h, Harry était monté se reposer dans la chambre de Ron. Il était seul. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire et personne ne lui avait souhaité. Il ne s'attendait pas à de grandes festivités mais il aurait voulu au moins qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Edwige qui était parti depuis quelques jours fit son entrée dans un grand bruissement d'ailes. Elle alla se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et portait une lettre à la patte.

Ne bouge pas Edwige.

Il lui enleva la lettre et se mit à lire.

_Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira ! Il arrivera chez les Weasley plutard. _

_Prend soin de toi._

_Hagrid._

Il se sentit un peu mieux et décida de rejoindre les autres. Il descendit lentement les marches qui le conduisaient dans la cuisine. Etrangement la maisonnée était très calme et silencieuse. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il lui avait semblé entendre de l'agitation quelques minutes avant. Il franchit les dernière marches et…

**SURPRISE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !**

Mais… mais… comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

Hermione et Ginny l'embrassèrent sur la joue, et les autres lui serrèrent la main en l'entraînant au centre de la pièce. Mr et Mrs Weasley souriaient aux anges mais ce n'était rien comparer au sourire qu'affichait Harry. Lupin et les autres se mirent à applaudir et à lui crier BON ANNIVERSAIRE. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était entouré de ses amis et fêtait son seizième anniversaire. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. La table de la cuisine était encombrée de tartes aux fruits diverses et d'un immense gâteau au chocolat ou l'on pouvait lire : Joyeux anniversaire Harry écrit au chocolat blanc. Il y avait des bouteilles de bièraubeurre, des carafes de jus de citrouilles, mais aussi des boissons moldus comme du jus d'oranges ou d'ananas. Pour les adultes on trouvait du whisky Pur feu ou encore de la Vodka pur glace.

Merci ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit il d'une voix émue.

Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié, dit Ron amusé

Je…je…

Mais assied toi Harry et ouvre tes paquets, dit alors Mrs Weasley.

Harry s'installa ou bout de la table et Ron lui tendit le premier paquet.

ça c'est de notre part ! dit Fred.

Il observa longuement le paquet et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

ne t'inquiète pas, le paquet n'est pas piégé, répliqua George en souriant.

Il ouvrit soigneusement le cadeau et découvrit une boite « D'agonie Temporaire » ainsi qu'un bon de réduction de 3 galions sur l'ensemble du magasin. Harry les remercia et Ron lui tendit un autre cadeau. Lupin lui avait offert un livre sur les équipes françaises de quidditch, Bill et Charly lui avait offert une figurine d'un Magnyar à pointe qui crachait du feu ainsi qu'un livre de sort égyptien. Les parents de Ron lui avaient offert une plume à Papote, Hagrid avait fait parvenir un gros paquet remplis de gâteau sec fait maison. Hermione lui tendit alors une lettre et un paquet.

c'est de la part de Prudence ! dit elle.

Il l'ouvrit le paquet et vit plein de sucrerie qui venait tous de chez Zonko. Il regarda la lettre et la mit de côté.

Ron lui tendit le dernier paquet qui était aussi le plus petit.

ça c'est de la part de Ginny, Hermione et moi !

on l'a acheté par correspondance, dit hermione. Allez, ouvre le !

Il arracha le papier et ouvrit la petite boite. Il découvrit alors un magnifique bracelet en argent massif où ornait un petit rubis rouge vif.

merci vous trois, il est magnifique !

de rien, c'est un talisman ! dit aussitôt Hermione. C'est pour cela qu'on la choisit. Il est censé protéger les voyageurs de tous les dangers. Il apporte aussi sérénité et la sécurité a son propriétaire.

On l'a prit parce qu'il est synonyme de courage, de bravoure et de victoire, dit Ginny d'une petite voix. Toutes les qualités d'un vrai Gryffondor.

Merci beaucoup ! Je vous remercie tous, c'est vraiment un super anniversaire…

De rien Harry chéri ! Il est maintenant temps de manger. Les gâteaux sont coupés donc servez-vous !

Ils s'approchèrent tous et se servir de gâteaux et boisson. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutaient des pouvoirs de cette pierre magique « selon eux ». Ils plaisantaient sur la tête qu'avait fait Harry en les voyant crier Bon anniversaire, et regardèrent ses diffèrent cadeaux. La fête se prolongea tard dans la soirée, il était 3h passé quand Mrs Weasley décida de les envoyer au lit. Harry remercia tous les convives et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron quand Lupin l'appela.

Harry, je tenais à te souhaiter encore un bon anniversaire. Je… je voulais aussi te remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit une grande enveloppe où l'on pouvait lire pour Harry Potter.

Qu'est-ce que… Commença Harry.

C'est une lettre que Sirius à remis à Dumbledore avant son … enfin bref c'est une lettre de Sirius.

Merci professeur.

Il contempla la lettre et salua Lupin qui le regardait avec de grands yeux triste. Arrivé dans la chambre de Ron, il ne trouva pas ses amis mais Ginny, accoudé à la fenêtre.

Harry ! Je … je voulais savoir si ton cadeau te plaisais ? Balbutia-t-elle.

heu… oui il est très joli, encore merci.

Il l'a trouvait vraiment jolie ce soir là… ses cheveux flottait légèrement dans la brise du soir et ses magnifique yeux le fixait avec intensité. A ce moment, il aurait voulu l'embrasser violement, la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'osa pas. Il se contenta de la regarder avec de grands yeux, sans trouver quoi dire. Elle s'approcha alors et lui demanda si il allait bien.

oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je suis simplement un peu fatigué.

je…je vais te laisser alors, dit elle en rougissant.

Elle le dépassa et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand elle lui demanda…

Harry est ce que tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille comme moi ?

Il était tellement surpris par la question qu'il chercha ses mots pendant près de deux minutes.

je…je… et bien … oui tu es … le genre de fille qui pourrais me plaire.

Ginny vira du rose au rouge pivoine en un temps record. Elle regardait Harry avec des yeux pétillant et osa une autre question.

Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Harry devient lui aussi rouge.

je t'aime beaucoup Ginny… je… je te trouve vraiment…. Magnifique… mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour… pour l'instant, je … je sais que tu me plais… même énormément… mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Elle s'avança de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Merci Harry.

Elle se retourna et allait quitter la chambre quand Harry la retint. Elle se tourna… elle était très belle… il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux sur la joue… lui caressa ses lèvres, le visage… repoussa ses cheveux sur ses épaules… et l'embrassa enfin…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

allez ! je suis sympa je vous met le chapitre 6 (lol) review please!

* * *

Chapitre 6

La soirée avait été riche en émotion et en surprise. Tout d'abord un anniversaire digne de ce nom et enfin sa prise d'initiative envers Ginny. Allongé sur son lit, à coté de celui de Ron, qui n'était toujours pas monté, Harry réfléchissait. Il pensait à Ginny. Il ne savait pas quelle conduite suivre maintenant. C'était bien beau de l'embrasser… il se leva et vit les deux lettres qu'il avait reçu. Une de Prudence et l'autre de …

Sirius !

Il saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un long parchemin ainsi qu'une petite clé. Il se mit alors à lire.

_Harry, _

_Si tu as ce parchemin dans les mains, cela voudra dire qu'il m'est arrivé malheur. Je l'écris du quartier général, c'est noël et dans quelques jours tu retourneras… à Poudlard. Je voulais simplement te dire que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ce monde. A ton age, j'étais insouciant, plein de joie e vivre mais surtout je n'avais pas tous tes problèmes. Je sais que ce que tu vis est très dur mais tu dois être fort. C'est facile à dire je le sais bien… Tu aurais du vivre comme n'importe quel sorcier de ton age. Voldemort t'a enlevé tes parents, mes amis, il a fait énormément de mal autour de lui, dans ce monde. Mais je sais que son règne s'achèvera… Dans combien de temps ? Il m'est impossible de répondre à cette question, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il a peur de Dumbledore…. Mais il ne sait pas quelque chose…. Quelque chose qui m'est apparu clairement… IL ne sait pas que l'homme qu'il a toujours craint n'est rien comparé à toi. Je le sais, Harry. Je sais que 'est toi et toi seul qui le réduira à néant. Alors ne me pleur pas Harry. Soit fort… Tu n'es pas seul. J'ai énormément parlé avec Albus Dumbledore. Il ne veut pas que je sorte de… de cette demeure. Mais si tu as cette lettre cela voudra dire que je lui ai désobéit ou bien que Voldemort a refait surface publiquement. Je lui ai parlé de toi… Et je lui ai demandé de te prendre en charge. Donc en quelques mots, c'est lui qui jouera le rôle de ton parrain. Il a accepté bien entendu… alors ne te fais pas de soucis. De plus, les Weasley seront là ainsi que Lupin et tous les autres. Tu n'es pas seul. Moi, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Mais je ne te laisse pas démuni… tes parents t'ont donné tout ce qu'ils possédaient, j'en fais autant. _

_Ma maison que j'ai tant détesté et à toi maintenant. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé mais quand elle sera débarrassée de tous ses vestiges, elle sera très bien. Tout t'appartient. Tu trouveras aussi une clef dans l'enveloppe, elle te servira pour ouvrir mon coffre… enfin ton coffre chez Gringotts. Il y a quelques milliers de Galions, prends en soin. Tous ce que j'ai est à toi maintenant… je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Désolé de te laisser, maintenant. J'espère que tu t'en remettras. Je ferai toujours parti de ta vie… ne t'inquiète pas… _

_Pense à ton miroir… _

_Sirius. _

Harry était effondré, il lisait et relisait ce bout de parchemin tout en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre… il se mit à pleurer… son cœur battait très vite, il se senti défaillir et tomba à genou au pied du bureau de Ron. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette douleur depuis le jour de la mort de son parrain. Il avait mal… comme s'il allait exploser. Il se leva alors relu encore une fois la lettre de Sirius et se mit à fouiller sa valise. Ou était il donc passé ? Il vida son contenu et la au fond de son sac, il le vit… en mille morceaux. Il prit sa baguette…

Réparo !

Les morceaux se mirent à voler et s'installèrent sur le socle… le miroir était comme neuf.

Pense à ton miroir… dit il. Sirius ! SIRIUS !

Mais rien ne se produit, le miroir ne reflétait que son image. Il le reposa sur sa table de chevet et se coucha tenant le parchemin de Sirius dans la main…

Harry courait dans un long couloir éclairé par quelques torches. C'était un couloir sans fenêtre. Il s'approcha de la porte au fond, saisit la poignée et entra… Il était à présent dans une pièce circulaire. On pouvait voir plusieurs portes tout autour. La pièce était noire ainsi que les portes, le sol, le haut plafond et les murs. On arrivait à distinguer les portes grâce aux quelques chandelles dispersées ici ou la. Il essaya différentes portes mais elles étaient scellées. Il ne restait plus qu'une porte. Il s'avança… et elle s'ouvrit. Il connaissait cet endroit. Une sorte de salle de tribunal… avec des gradins formés de bancs. Il se trouvait au sommet. En bas, à environs six mètres… il y avait une arcade. Il descendit les marches… Il entendait des voix…. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de l'arcade, il voyait le voile noir ondulé légèrement.

touche-le ! Touche-le !

Il avança sa main… elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres…

NON !

Qui est la ? Demanda Harry.

n'y touche pas ! Tu ne peux pas le toucher…

Qui est la ? Répéta-t-il.

Seul le Prince a le droit de le toucher…

Quoi ? demanda Harry. Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry ! Harry !

C'était Ron qui le secouait fortement pour qu'il se lève. Il était déjà 10h, Harry s'était endormi habillé.

ca va ? demanda Ron.

ouais… j'ai… j'ai… non rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

bon… si tu le dis. Tu viens maman a préparé le petit déjeuner. Je t'attendais pour aller manger.

Il se leva difficilement, se changea et descendit à la cuisine. A son grand soulagement Ginny n'était pas la ni Hermione. Il s'assit à coté de Ron et commença à manger ses tartines. Le petit déjeuner terminé, il monta faire un brin de toilette et se rallongea sur son lit. Ron était là et s'occupait de nourrir Coq et Edwige.

tu as bien dormis Harry ?

oui pourquoi ?

tu as parlé dans ton sommeil et tu n'arrêtais pas de te tourner dans tous les sens.

j'ai du faire un mauvais rêve… je ne m'en souviens plus… et les filles ?

et bien, elles se sont levés tôt et je pense qu'elles sont dans la chambre de Ginny.

Et les jumeaux ? Ton père ? Bill et Charly ?

Tous partis de bonne heure. Au fait… tu as ouvert la lettre de Prudence ?

heu non… Attend….

Il saisit la lettre et commença à lire. Il souri à la fin de la lecture puis la tendit à Ron.

_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tes 16 printemps t'apporteront tout ce que tu désires. Je suis désolée de ne pas être présente pour fêter ça, mais bon ce n'est que parti remise ! J'espère te lire bientôt et surtout te voir. _

_Dis bonjour à tout le monde, à mes chères Hermione et Ginny ! A Ron ! Mais surtout à mes chouchous ! Fred et Georges ! _

_Bises ! Prudence. _

Dis bonjour à mes chouchous ! dit Ron. Et bien, ils ont du succès !

On frappa à la porte.

Oui ?

salut ! Dit Hermione en rentrant.

bonjour Hermione, répondit Harry.

ou est Ginny ? demanda Ron.

heu… et bien…

Elle regarda Harry qui su tout de suite que Ginny s'était confiée.

je vais voir, répliqua Harry en se levant.

Il descendit les escaliers, longea le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Ginny. Il frappa trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle était là, elle portait un blue jeans et un tee-shirt moulant rose… ses cheveux étaient relevées légèrement pour dégager sa nuque. Cela la rendait particulièrement joli. Harry succombait à son charme.

bon…bonjour Ginny.

Salut, répondit elle gênée. Entre.

Elle referma la porte et se tourna vers Harry.

tu sais pour…pour… hier ne t'inquiète pas… s'est oublié. Te sens pas obligé de… de... faire quelque chose.

Ginny… je… c'est… enfin … tu … tu es magnifique.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

merci.

je… je voulais aussi savoir si… si tu … tu voulais qu'on essaie… enfin si tu le veux bien… te sent pas obligé surtout de dire oui… je comprendrais si tu refusais…

oh ! Oui c'est d'accord.

Heu… ok ….

Harry rougi et senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Il était là, devant Ginny, les bras ballant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne voulu en sortir.

On va voir les autres ? dit enfin Ginny en souriant. Ils vont se demander ce que l'on fait.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent rejoindre les autres, Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine discussion. Harry et Ginny tendirent l'oreille pour mieux écouter. La porte était entre ouverte.

Ron… il n'y a rien entre Victor et moi ! Comment faut-il que je te le dise !

Dis moi la vérité !

Ron ! Toi dis moi la vérité. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre me poser toutes tes questions. Victor et moi nous sommes amis. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te pose problèmes.

je veux savoir c'est tout…

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporteras de savoir si j'embrasse ou non Victor.

je… je…

Alors ?

Je…

Parle enfin ! Ne reste pas les bras ballants ! Dis quelques choses.

Harry et Ginny retenaient leurs souffles…

pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ce qui se passe ? Hein ! Harry ne me pose jamais la question ! Tu es le seul que cela inquiète…

Ron faisait les cents pas en bougonnant de temps en temps.

Ca ne m'inquiète pas Hermione !

tiens donc !

Je m'en fiche complètement ! Vicky et toi ce n'est pas mon problème !

Ron ! Je te préviens ! Si jamais je t'entends encore me poser cette question… Je…

TU QUOI ? VAS Y ! DIS MOI…

rien… dit Hermione.

TU ME FATIGUES HERMIONE … CA FAIT QUOI DE ME DIRE ….

JE TE FATIGUES ! ET BIEN ! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN À FAIRE ICI ! JE VAIS RENTRER CHEZ MOI PUISQUE JE TE FATIGUE !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Ron la retint par le bras.

Non, je … je suis désolé Hermione.

Elle pleurait…

je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Hermione. Je … je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Ron je n'en peux plus, dit elle en sanglotant. J'en ai assez de ses disputes.. dis moi ce qui se passe ?

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ?

Ce que tu ressens…

Ce que je ressens ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ron dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi ou je quitte le Terrier et je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole ! Hurla-t-elle.

je … je…

tu … tu quoi ? Imita-t-elle. Parle !

Hermione… je …

JE M'EN VAIS ! POUSSE TOI !

Qu'est ce qu'il est nul… murmura Ginny à l'oreille de Harry. Il lui attrapa encore le bras, la tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras.

Hermione ne t'en vas pas… j'ai besoin de toi…

Enfin ! Murmura Ginny.

quoi ? dit Hermione en se dégageant des bras de Ron.

J'ai besoin de toi… je T'aime… beaucoup, voila.

tu m'aimes beaucoup ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Quoi ? C'est ce que je ressens !

Ron ! Harry aussi même beaucoup et il me laisse tranquille.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

au revoir, Ron…

Attends !

Il avança vers elle et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Il avait du prendre son courage à deux mains car il était à présent rouge tomate et tremblait légèrement. Hermione le regarda longuement tenant sa joue les yeux ébahie. Ginny était morte de rire, elle faisait un effort considérable pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier.

Chut ! Viens on va les laisser on remontera plutard.

Non je veux voir…

Allez viens…

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Ginny et commencèrent à plaisanter sur ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Après dix minutes, ils remontèrent chez Ron. La porte était toujours entre ouverte et Harry préféra vérifier avant de pénétrer dans la petite chambre. Le chemin semblait libre.

on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Ginny en entrant.

Non… dit aussitôt Hermione.

Ils prirent place sur le lit de Harry. Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Ils se regardaient sans trouver quoi se dire… puis enfin…

Bon j'ai acheté plein de magazine hier sur le chemin de Traverse, dit Harry. Je pense qu'on devrait jeter un œil sur les correspondances… qu'en pensez vous ?

Après un oui unanime, Harry sorti une pile de magazine, « Ados sorcier », « le jeune sorcier », « le templier », « whizard hebdo », « la gazette du sorcier », « le chicaneur » etc. ils feuilletèrent et à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une annonce intéressante, ils la coupaient et la mettaient de coté. Au bout d'une heure, ils vinrent à bout de la pile de magasine.

alors ça vous en fait combien ? demanda Harry.

Moi ça m'en fait dix, dit hermione. Ils viennent des Etats-unis, du Canada, d'Afrique et du Japon.

j'en ai 15, dit Ginny.

Moi 12, dit Ron. Et toi Harry ?

J'en ai 20. Bon on va les lire à haute voix et on décidera si on les gardes ou pas.

ok ! Je commence, dit Ginny.

Elle se mit à lire…

_Salut !_

_Je m'appelle Zhao, j'ai 16 ans et je suis japonaise. Je cherche une correspondante ou un correspondant parlant anglais pour me permettre de m'améliorer dans cette langue. Je suis en 6e année à l'institut de Todoï au Japon. J'espère avoir une réponse positive. _

_Bye. _

qu'en pensez vous ?

oui très bien, on la gade, dit Harry.

Ils se mirent à lire un par un leurs petites annonces et après avoir délibéré, ils décidèrent d'en garder une bonne cinquantaine. Ils se répartirent les correspondants et commencèrent à rédiger une lettre. Elle était tout à fait banale, ils ne parleraient pas de l'AD immédiatement. Il faudrait attendre les réponses avant. Ils mirent un certain temps avant de pouvoir finirent toutes les lettres. Ils signèrent tous sauf Harry qui ne préféra pas.

Bon on les enverra plutard, dit Harry. Où est ta mère Ron ?

elle est dans le jardin je crois. Pourquoi ?

J'ai quelque chose à lui demander, je reviens.

Il sortit de la chambre, prit les escaliers, traversa la cuisine et atterri dans le jardin où il vit Mrs Weasley.

Excusez moi de vous déranger…

Mais tu ne me déranges pas Harry ! Que veux tu ?

J'ai plusieurs lettres à envoyer… et je voulais savoir si on pourrait aller sur le chemin de traverse ?

tu en as combien ?

Heu… une bonne cinquantaine…

Tant que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quand mais j'en parlerai à Arthur.

et je voudrais aussi voir… le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais pourquoi Harry ?

J'aimerai lui parler… lui parler de Sirius…

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et accepta enfin.

D'accord je lui transmettrai le message Harry. Je ne te promets rien mais je te tiendrais au courant.

Harry remonta les escaliers et alla rejoindre les autres. Une semaine passa avant que Mrs Weasley ne lui dise la date pour leur excursion au chemin de Traverse.

on ira le 15 août, dit elle.

merci beaucoup…. Répondit Harry.

on ira sur le chemin de traverse et tu iras ensuite au quartier général tout seul.

tout seul ?

nous ne t'accompagnerons pas, mais un auror sera la pour te conduire.

Le 15 août arriva très rapidement. Harry était très excité. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui poser tous les questions qu'il voudrait. Cependant sa journée allait être pleine de surprise. Il se leva donc à 8 h précise et descendit les escaliers suivit de Ron, toujours en pyjama et l'air endormi.

B'jour man, dit Ron.

Bonjour mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley.

'joouuuuuurrrrrr…… dit Harry dans un bâillement.

Il attrapa une tasse de thé et se mit à tartiner du beurre sur un toast. Ils mangèrent en silence, en laissant échapper quelques fois des bâillements sourd quand ils entendirent des exclamations provenant d'une des chambres du dessus. Il y eut des pas précipités dans les escaliers et ils virent Hermione débarquer tenant un journal à la main.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

C'est… c'est… dans le journal ! Première page ! Tenez !

Elle tendit la gazette du sorcier à Mrs Weasley qui à son tour poussa une exclamation…. Sa lecture était parsemée de « non », « pas possible », « enfin »….

Mais maman qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ron.

Tiens !

Mrs Weasley lui tendit le la Gazette. Ron se mit alors à lire à haute voix. Harry était penché derrière lui. Il y avait une photo en noir et blanc de Fudge qui boudait et lançait des regards noirs. En titre, écrit en gros caractère gras, on pouvait lire…

_**« FUDGE DEMIS DE SES FONCTIONS »**_

_« La nouvelle est tombée très tard dans la soirée du 14 août. Le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, est démis de ses fonctions. Le Magenmagot, présidé par Albus Dumbledore s'est réuni pour parler du cas Fudge, nous dit Armelle Foster bras droit du président : « Nous pensions que sa conduite devait être sanctionné… En ce moment, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra prendre de grandes décisions et mené notre communauté d'un bras ferme. »_

_Nous vous rappelons que Cornélius Fudge avait renvoyé l'actuelle président, en le traitant de dément, et qu'il avait tout fait pour étouffer le retour de VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI. Une telle conduite était impardonnable et le Magenmagot n'a pas hésité. Dans 15 jours, l'identité de son successeur provisoire sera connue. Mais pour le moment c'est le grand Albus Dumbledore qui est chargé d'assumer ses responsabilités. Nous avons eu le plaisir de l'interviewer et voici ce qu'il nous a confié : « je suis prêt à assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce poste mais seulement pour une durée de 15 jours. Le successeur de Fudge est connu du Magenmagot, mais pour un souci d'organisation et de sécurité aussi, il n'occupera ses fonctions qu'à partir du 1er septembre, date à laquelle je retournerai à Poudlard. » _

_Tout laisse à penser que le successeur de Fudge serait un auror qui aurait travaillé sous les ordres de Bartemius Croupton… »_

Pas possible, s'exclama Ron ébahi… Fudge !

Renvoyé… dit Harry.

Il relut l'article… il se poursuivait sur plusieurs pages, on pouvait voir entre autre une biographie de Fudge, un article sur ses liens avec différents Mangemorts et différentes photos. Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire… Fudge renvoyé ! Il pensait maintenant à son successeur. Qui pouvait prendre sa place… un ancien auror…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

alors, d'abord je tenais à vous avertir que j'ai déjà écris 26 chapitres de cette fiction. et que pour l'instant je vais en poster une par semaine (un chapitre!) voila. enfin a partir de lundi prochain. On m'a aussi demandé de répondre au review donc je vais le faire! lol 

**david** : merci pour les compliments! je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. donc comme je l'ai dis au dessus, a partir de lundi, je posterai un chapitre de ma fiction. il y en a pour le moment 26 chapitre mais je n'ai pas encore fini... lol j'espere que ca continuera à te plaire! bizzz

**nymphadora tonks** : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait tres plaisir! j'espere que tu continueras à me lire! bizzz

**thamril** : merci, pour le compliments! je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espere que ca continuera!

allez place au chapitre 7! bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ils montèrent et se changèrent à grande vitesse. Toutes les discussions tournaient autour de la révélation de ce matin. Ils essayèrent de soutirer des informations à Mrs Weasley sur l'identité du futur ministre de la magie mais cette dernière demeurait muette comme une tombe. Harry décida donc de leur dire qu'il devait voir le professeur Dumbledore cette après midi.

j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron. Il tira sa grosse valise et en sorti la lettre que son parrain lui avait écrite et qu'il avait reçue il y a quelque temps maintenant.

le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai reçu ça… enfin c'est le Professeur Lupin qui me l'a donné.

Il tendit la lettre à Hermione qui commença à lire. Les autres s'étaient levé et lisait par-dessus son épaule. Apres un moment de silence Hermione poursuivit.

Pourquoi tu nous fais lire cette lettre Harry ? Elle est… très personnelle….

Tout ça pur vous dire que je vais voir cette après midi le professeur Dumbledore.

Aujourd'hui ! s'écria Ron.

oui après le chemin de Traverse, j'irai voir le professeur au quartier général.

tu veux dire chez toi, ajouta Ron.

Ce n'est pas chez moi…

tu vas lui demander quoi au professeur ? demanda Ginny.

et bien… déjà j'aimerai savoir qui sera le nouveau ministre… et aussi j'aimerai savoir où on en est avec Voldemort…

Il y eut un grand silence et Ron fut secoué de tremblement. Harry poursuivit ne faisant pas attention à l'attitude de ses amis.

j'aimerai savoir aussi qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal….

tu devrais peut être lui parler de notre intention de faire de l'AD, un grand groupe de défense au niveau international, dit Hermione.

Oui je verrai…

A 13h, après avoir déjeuner, Mrs Weasley leur demanda de se préparer. Ils se rangèrent en ligne devant la cheminée quelques minutes plutard et attendirent les ordres de Molly.

Bon, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse envoyé vos lettres… Ne vous éloignez pas de moi et évitez de traîner… c'est compris !

Tous s'écrièrent « oui » et le manège de la poudre de cheminette commença. Harry dans un tourbillon de flamme verte fut emporté au chaudron baveur. Lorsqu'il atterrit, Ginny, Hermione et Mrs Weasley étaient là. Ron arriva instant après et tous sortirent du côté sorcier. Le chemin de traverse était comme à son habitude remplie de sorciers et de sorcières faisant leurs courses. La petite troupe se dirigea vers la poste ou l'on pouvait voir des milliers de hiboux. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et couleurs. Certains dormaient, d'autres arrivaient avec des petites bourses accrochées à leurs pattes. Harry et les autres sortirent leurs lettres et allèrent voir un sorcier postier qui demanda pour le tout 3 galions et 15 mornilles. Il leur donna un petit reçu et leur dit que le courrier partira à l'aube le lendemain. Mrs Weasley les entraîna après chez Cathy Cat., où ils s'installèrent en terrasse pour déguster de bonnes glaces. Une heure s'écoula avant que Mrs Weasley leur dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent alors au chaudron baveur.

bon, Tonks viendra te chercher Harry, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Bonjour tout le monde.

C'était Tonks. Elle avait un jeans bleu délavé et portait un tee-shirt rouge vif où l'on pouvait voir écrit « Bizzard sister's » en lettre argenté. Ses magnifiques cheveux roses étaient délicatement relevés sur sa nuque, laissant entrevoir un petit cou fin.

Bonjour Tonks, répondit Molly. Vous ferez bien d'y aller.

D'accord, je le ramènerai pour 20h précise, répliqua cette dernière. Tu devrais enlever ta robe de sorcier Harry.

Il se changea et dit au revoir à ses amis. Ils sortirent ensuite du chaudron coté moldu cette fois.

comment allons nous aller au quartier Général ?

Nous allons prendre le Magicobus Harry. Mais on doit d'abord un peu marcher, histoire de s'éloigner des moldus.

Harry et Tonks marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver dans une rue déserte. Tonks sorti sa baguette et fit un petit geste de la main. Quelques instants plutard, ils virent apparaître un immense bus violet qui fonçait sur eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de reculer, qu'il s'arrêta dans un bruissement de pneus étourdissant. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt, un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta du bus et lança d'une voix forte :

Bienvenue ! Je suis Stan Rocade !

Oui ! Oui ! On sait, dit Tonks. On va au square Grimmaurd. Tiens.

Elle lui donna 20 mornilles et tira Harry pour qu'il la suive. Ils s'assirent derrière le chauffeur et bouclèrent leurs ceintures. Harry avait déjà voyagé à bord du Magicobus et savait éperdument que ce serait vraiment pénible. Il y eut une détonation et le bus fila à folle allure dans les rues bondées d'automobile de Londres. Il sautait sur les trottoirs, roulait dans l'herbe sans jamais rien percuter.

on doit s'arrêter à Birmingham Ern ! N'oublie pas…

va chercher Mrs Duclair, Stan.

Il passa devant Harry et Tonks puis disparut dans un escalier. Stan descendit quelques instants plutard avec une jeune femme blonde au teint plus que pale. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout puisque le Magicobus continuait sa route dans le pays. Ernie écrasa soudain le frein et Harry s'écrasa sur la vitre qui était devant lui. La jeune femme avait sorti un petit sac qu'elle maintenait fermement sur sa bouche, elle descendit les marches et sorti du bus en titubant dangereusement.

Le Magicobus repris sa folle course dans un brouhaha infernal. Le voyage dura presque une heure avant que Ern pour la seconde fois écrase son frein. Harry comme la fois précédente s'était retrouvé dans la vitre. Il se leva et suivit Tonks. Une détonation retentie alors et le Magicobus disparut.

Viens Harry.

Tonks marchait très vite tenant sa baguette à la main, Harry pressa le pas.

N'oublie pas de penser bien fort à l'endroit ou se trouve le quartier général.

oui.

Ils avancèrent dans les rues du square Grimmaurd…. Harry pensait au numéro 12…. Ils étaient arrivés, le 11 et le 13…. Puis le 12 apparut. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici… son parrain était en vie. Il serra les points et monta les marches qui menaient au quartier général. Tonks frappa 3 coups. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Remus Lupin.

bonjour Harry, dit il en chuchotant. Comme tu pourras le constater le tableau de la mère de Sirius est toujours là.

bonjour… dit il.

Harry tu vas attendre Dumbledore dans ton ancienne chambre… on a une réunion maintenant, dit Tonks.

d'accord à tout à l'heure.

Ils passèrent sans faire de bruit devant les tableaux de la mère de Sirius. Harry monta les marches qu'il le menait dans son ancienne chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé, tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. En piteux état, sombre, humide… il détestait cet endroit. Il ne supportait pas cette maison et tout ce qu'elle représentait… son attachement au sang pur, au noble descendant… il se surprit à rire… en se demandant quelle tête ferait la mère de Sirius en apprenant que la maison n'était plus à un Black mais à un sang mêlé comme Harry Potter. Puis il pensa à un être qu'il avait presque oublié…

Kreattur !

Il sorti de la chambre et se mit à le chercher. Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans son placard obscure, ni dans les anciennes chambres de Hermione et des jumeaux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Il commença à monter les marches, il était à présent dans un couloir noir… la porte du fond était…

la chambre à Sirius…

Il saisit la poigné. Fermé. Il frappa à la porte, essaya de forcer l'entrée mais rien à faire, elle était scellée. Il ne pouvait pas entrer… il n'était pas là…

Sirius n'est pas là…. Dit il d'une petite voix.

Il rebroussa chemin. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre il entendit du bruit en bas. Il décida d'aller jeter un œil et ainsi voir qui participait à la réunion. Il vit sortir Lupin, Tonks, puis Mr Diggory… enfin le professeur Rogue et…un homme qu'il avait déjà vu…

Le père de Prudence !

Oui c bien lui, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna.

Professeur…. Je …

Viens Harry montons….

Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à sa chambre. Le professeur leva sa baguette et l'agita. Aussitôt deux fauteuils apparurent. Il s'assit sur le premier et demanda à Harry d'en faire autant. Il tapa des mains et des chandelles apparurent éclairant la chambre, tout en flottant dans les airs.

Harry tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Heu… oui je veux bien…

Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et une table, une théière, deux tasses, un sucrier, du lait et des petits gâteaux arrivèrent devant eux. Dumbledore servit Harry et lui tendit les pâtisseries.

Alors Harry… tu voulais me voir ?

Harry but une gorgée puis posa sa tasse.

c'est à propos de ça, dit il.

Il sortit de son sac la lettre de Sirius et la tendit au professeur. Dumbledore la lu avec beaucoup d'attention.

J'aimerai savoir ce qui va se passer pour moi ? demanda Harry.

Ce que dit cette lettre est vrai… j'ai accepté d'être ton parrain et cette maison est aussi à toi…

Je ne veux pas de cette maison, dit Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry, je sais que cette maison n'est pas un lieu qu'on pourrait dire idéal pour un adolescent mais dans quelques années, elle sera très bien.

ouais… dit il en regardant sa tasse de thé.

Dumbledore but un gorgé en regardant Harry d'un œil perçant et pénétrant.

Professeur… je peux vous poser une question.

vas y.

Que faisait Mr Ottoms ici ?

Mr Ottoms fait partie de l'ordre Harry depuis quelques temps.

Aujourd'hui dans la gazette du sorcier…. Il y avait un article sur Fudge…

oui, Harry. Il est bien renvoyé.

Et qui prendra sa place.

Dumbledore sourit et lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te le dire.

Harry souri et bu une autre gorgé de thé.

tiens Harry mange.

Il lui tendit les pâtisseries. Harry prit un éclair au chocolat et le croqua.

Professeur est ce que vous avez trouvez un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

oui j'en ai trouvé un.

Et il est efficace ? Enfin je veux dire compétent… heu enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. Dit il mal à l'aise.

Elle est compétente oui.

C'est une femme ! Qui ?

Tu le verras à la rentrée Harry. Tu veux savoir autre chose?

Heu… oui. Est-ce qu'on peux reformer l'AD ?

Il réfléchit un instant, saisit une charlotte à la fraise et regarda Harry d'un de ses regards dont il avait le secret.

tu pourras reformer l'AD, Harry. Mais j'ai plusieurs conditions.

lesquelles ? Dit il excité.

la première… j'aimerai que vous changiez le nom de ce groupe.

oui professeur, répondit Harry rougissant.

la deuxième… je souhaiterai que ce groupe soit ouvert à tous les élèves du collège Harry.

A tous les élèves ! Mais comment ? Où ?

tu es d'accord ?

Heu… professeur… je ne sais pas si on pourra…

Ne t'inquiète pas des détails Harry… donne moi ta réponse et je me chargerai du reste.

Je suis d'accord… dit il.

très bien… bon tu auras les détails à la rentrée et j'aimerai que tu me donnes le nom du groupe le plus vite possible… envoie moi Edwige des que tu trouveras, d'accord ?

oui, d'accord.

Apres un cour instant.

J'apprendrai beaucoup de chose à la rentré, dit il en souriant.

Harry finit sa tasse de thé puis réfléchit à l'AD et son rôle dans ce groupe. Il se disait que Sirius aurait aimé ce genre d'activité. Puis il se rappela soudain ou il était et ce qu'il cherchait tout à l'heure…

Kreattur ! s'écria-t-il. Ou est il ?

Kreattur n'est plus ici, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Il a été jugé par le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et il a été condamné à la peine capitale.

la peine capitale ?

Il est mort.

Harry ne su quoi dire. Il était partagé entre la joie qu'il ressentait car justice avait été faite et entre un malaise qu'il ne comprenait pas. Kreattur avait mentit et à cause de lui… Harry avait risqué sa vie et celle de ses amis. Il méritait son sort conclut-il. ..

As-tu autre chose à me demander Harry ?

Il réfléchit un instant et songea à l'ordre.

Est ce que l'ordre est reconnu par le ministère ?

Oui. Nous travaillons en collaboration. Le ministère de la magie n'est au courrant que de ce qui est nécessaire, bien entendu. Il ne sait pas par exemple ou se trouve le quartier général. Il ne connaît pas non plus les noms des membres de l'ordre, ni les noms de nos agents doubles.

Et Voldemort ? Savons-nous ce qu'il prépare.

je mentirai si je répondais oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare… on a des idées bien sur mais rien de concrets. Autre chose ?

Heu nan… je ne vois pas…

Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme après un instant. J'ai aussi ça à te donner.

Il lui tendit une lettre. Il la regarda longuement et l'ouvrit.

**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE **

**Relevé de notes**

Nom de naissance : Potter

Prénoms : Harry James

Né(e) le : 31/07/1980

Etablissement : Collège Poudlard

**EPREUVES ****ECRITS ****PRATIQUES**

SORTILEGE effort exceptionnel effort exceptionnel

BOTANIQUE effort exceptionneleffort exceptionnel

METHAMORPHOSE effort exceptionneleffort exceptionnel

POTIONSoptimal optimal

DIVINATION pietre troll

ASTRONOMIEoptimaleffort exceptionnel

SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIGUES optimal optimal

DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL optimal optimal

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE Acceptable Acceptable

**MOYENNE : EFFORT EXCEPTIONEL**

Harry relu son relevé de note plusieurs fois avant de relevé la tête et dévoiler son sourire au professeur Dumbledore.

Félicitation Harry ! dit il.

merci professeur.

Ne me remercie pas Harry.

Professeur… je tenais aussi à vous présenter mes excuses pour notre dernier entretien… je…

Harry s'est oublié… Avant que tu ne rentres chez les Weasley, j'ai autre chose à te dire.

Il s'arrêta un moment.

je veux que tu reprennes les cours d'occlumancie.

Le professeur Rogue ne voudra jamais me l'enseigner.

oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour cela que je te l'enseignerais.

oui d'accord.

Pour les détails nous verrons cela à la rentrée. Harry tu veux d'autres pâtisseries ?

Non merci professeur.

Il frappa dans ses mains et la table et son contenu disparut. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

il se fait tard, il faut que tu rentres.

Harry se leva et suivit le professeur jusqu'à la cuisine où Tonks et Lupin se trouvaient.

Nymphadora, j'ai préparé ce Portoloin, (il claqua des doigts et une théière apparut) pour que tu puisses ramener Harry chez les Weasley.

oui professeur. Harry es tu prêt ?

oui et bien au revoir professeur Lupin, professeur Dumbledore.

Au revoir Harry, répondit Lupin.

Rentre bien, Harry. Tonks, reste chez les Weasley pour la soirée.

Très bien.

Tonks et Harry saisirent la théière.

un… deux… trois…

Harry ressenti une sensation bizarre au niveau de son nombril, comme si on le tirait vers le sol. Il senti alors le plancher se dérober sous ses pieds, la cuisine, Lupin, Dumbledore disparurent et Harry et Tonks s'envolèrent dans une tornade de couleurs….

* * *

désolé pour les résultats de harry pour les buses mais c'était un tableau à la base et il n'a pas été pris en compte ici... enfin j'espere qu'il sera qd mm compréhensible... 

petite review plllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssee!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous ! désolé pour hier! j'aurai du vous mettre le chapitre mais j'ai eu des problemes de connexion... enfin aujourd'hui c'est oublié et je vous met le chapitre 8!

RAR!

**david** : merci pour les compliments et en ce qui concerne l'émotion de notre cher harry durant l'anné... c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! (lol). il va en voir de toutes les couleurs!

**thamril** : merci c'est gentil. j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Les pieds de Harry touchèrent à nouveau un plancher. C'était celui de la cuisine des Weasley. Tonks appela Molly.

"Nous sommes arrivés !"

Molly sortit du petit salon à grand pas.

"enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Harry chérie, ça va ?"

"Oui, je vais bien, assura-t-il."

"le repas sera prêt dans une demi heure, les autres sont dans le jardin."

"Merci Mrs Weasley, à tout à l'heure Tonks."

Harry sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea dans le jardin ou il vit ses amis assis au pied d'un arbre.

"Salut Harry ! Dirent les jumeaux d'une voix sonore.

"Salut !

"Alors comment va le professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Georges.

"Il va bien, répondit Harry en souriant.

"On a eu nos BUSE, dit soudain Hermione avec un grand sourire. Mais il n'y avait pas de lettre pour toi Harry.

"Hermione était impatiente de t'annoncer cette grande nouvelle, ajouta Ron en souriant.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu recevras sûrement tes notes demain.

"je les ai, dit enfin Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore me les a donné.

Il y eu un silence. Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux attendant qu'il parle enfin.

"tu veux savoir mes résultats ? dit Harry en la regardant d'un œil amusé.

"Heu… si ça ne te déranges pas.

"Tiens.

Il lui tendit ses résultats. Hermione et les autres lurent le parchemin.

"Harry ! Tu as eu un T en divination, dit Fred admiratif. Je croyais que c'était une légende.

"Je savais que j'avais raté mais à ce point, répondit Harry. Troll !

"Moi, j'ai eu une double P en divination, répliqua Ron. Sinon on a les mêmes notes. J'ai aussi Effort Exceptionnel comme moyenne.

"on va pouvoir devenir aurors ! Ajouta Harry heureux. Et toi Hermione, tu as eu quoi comme moyenne ?

Hermione vira au rouge écarlate et les autres s'esclaffèrent.

"J'ai … j'ai eu Optimal comme moyenne.

"Félicitation ! dit Harry.

"Merci, félicitation à toi aussi.

"Oui bravo tous les trois, dit Fred. On fêtera ça à la fin du mois ! Pour votre retour à Poudlard.

"Excellente idée, répliqua Ginny.

Après un moment passé à parler de leur petite fête, ils interrogèrent Harry sur son entretien avec Dumbledore. Il leur parla de l'occlumancie, du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, du ministre de la magie, du triste sort de Kreattur (ce qui peina Hermione mais elle ne fit aucune sorte de commentaire) et enfin de l'AD.

"Pour l'AD, il m'a dit qu'on pourrait la reformer mais qu'on devrait changer le nom.

"oui c'est compréhensible, ajouta Hermione.

"Il veut aussi que l'AD soit ouverte à tous les élèves de l'école.

"Quoi ? S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

"Oui, vous avez parfaitement entendu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est moi qui devrais m'en charger.

"C'est fantastique Harry ! dit Ginny.

"Ouais, sauf que je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir géré tout cela.

"on t'aidera, n'est ce pas Ron, dit Hermione.

"oui bien sur.

"LES ENFANTS ! VENEZ METTRE LA TABLE ! S'écria Mrs Weasley.

"Allons-y répliqua Fred. On en reparlera après le dîner.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent mettre les couverts. Mr Weasley apparut quelques minutes plutard. Le repas fut copieux, joyeux et expéditif. Tous se pressèrent pour pouvoir écouter la fin du récit de Harry. Arrivé dans la chambre de Ron, tous firent silence.

"vous avez une idée pour le nom de l'AD.

"Ligue de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Georges amusé.

"ou bien Lutte contre VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, ajouta Fred.

"je pense qu'on devrait faire plus court ! Dit Harry.

"Et si on voyait ça plutard ? Demanda Ron. On a qu'à y réfléchir chacun de son coté et on donnera nos idées demain matin.

"je suis d'accord, dit Harry.

"En ce qui concerne l'AD, dit Hermione. Le fait qu'elle soit ouverte à toute l'école pose un petit problème.

"lequel ? Demanda Ron.

"Les Serpentard, dit Ginny.

"Oui exact, répliqua Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent surtout s'ils savent que c'est Harry qui s'en occupera, mais on ne sait jamais.

"De toute façon je pense que le professeur Dumbledore se chargera d'eux. Maintenant que c'est un groupe légal, on devrait faire un programme d'entraînement, dit Harry. Et le montrer au professeur Dumbledore.

"on devrait peut être réfléchir et se fixer des objectifs à atteindre, dit Hermione. Comme par exemple maîtriser les patronus pour Noël.

"tu devrais t'en charger Hermione, répliqua Georges. Toi et ton esprit pratique, vous ferez ça assez rapidement.

"j'ai quelques idées effectivement, répliqua-t-elle. Je les mettrais par écrit et je te les donnerai Harry.

"Merci Hermione. J'allais oublier ! J'ai vu le père de Prudence au quartier général.

"Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Demanda Ron.

"Il fait parti de l'ordre. Dumbledore me l'a dit. Mais il ne m'a pas dit depuis quand.

"Tu penses que Prudence le savait ? Demanda Georges.

"Non je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Elle nous l'aurait dit. Bon il se fait tard on devrait aller se coucher.

Tous acquiescèrent et sorti de la petite chambre. Harry et Ron se changèrent et se mirent rapidement au lit. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry. Son entretien avec Dumbledore, son rôle à jouer dans l'AD, la mort de Kreattur, la porte… close de la chambre de Sirius. Il sombra alors dans un sommeil agité…

Il était à présent dans la pièce à l'arcade. Harry était assis sur les marches en haut des gradins. Il senti bientôt une présence. Il se leva …. Et la… en bas des marches… il vit un homme. Il s'approcha et il le vit mieux. C'était un homme jeune, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés. Il portait une tenue de voyageur, une courte tunique blanche et une grande cape rouge sang.

"Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

"Sais-tu où l'on se trouve ? Dit l'homme.

"On est au ministère, au département des mystères, répondit Harry confus.

"Sais tu comment s'appelle cette pièce ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

"je… je…

"C'est la chambre de la mort Harry Potter.

"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda –t-il le cœur battant.

"je te connais depuis longtemps… Harry Potter… On s'est même déjà vu…

"Je ne vous connais pas ! s'écria Harry.

L'homme se mit à rire bruyamment.

"Inutile de t'énerver…

"Qui êtes vous ? Répéta-t-il.

"Je suis le Messager Harry Potter. Mais nous reparlerons plutard. Il est temps que tu partes !

"Quoi ?

"Réveil toi, dit le Messager.

"Harry ! Harry ! dit la voix endormi de Ron qui le secouait. Ca va ?

"Quoi ? Hein…. Heu oui… Qu'est ce que je fais parterre ?

"Tu es tombé du lit ! Et en tombant tu as fais basculer la lampe de chevet ! Regarde !

La lampe était brisée sur le sol. Ron l'aida à se lever et Harry retourna dans son lit.

"J'ai fais un rêve étrange.

"C'était TU SAIS QUI ? Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire !

"Non ce n'était pas lui…. J'étais au département des mystères et il y avait un homme… Il savait qui j'étais.

"Tu dois en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, c'est peut être important.

"ouais… je ne sais pas. Bon rendort toi… je descends boire un verre d'eau.

Harry se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et descendit à la cuisine. Il saisit un verre et se servi de l'eau fraîche. Il entendit soudain du bruit dans l'escalier.

"Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

"Ah c'est toi Ginny ! J'ai été réveillé assez brutalement !

"comment ça ?

"je suis tombé du lit, dit il en souriant. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

"oui merci.

Il lui tendit son verre d'eau et en prit un autre.

"Harry… heu … ça fais longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seul…

"C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous, répondit Harry. Mais je te promets de remédier à ça.

"ce n'est pas un reproche ! Mais… tu me manques…

"toi aussi…

Il posa son verre et s'approcha de Ginny. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un tendre baisé. Le jour se leva paisiblement sur le Terrier. Quinze jours venaient de passer durant lesquels la compagnie avait trouvé un nouveau nom pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, le groupe s'appelait désormais, « Association de défense ». Ils avaient également conçu un programme d'entraînement que le professeur Dumbledore avait validé. Ils avaient aussi reçu trois lettres de correspondant étranger. Elles venaient du Sénégal, du Japon et une qui venait de Victor. Bien entendu, elle avait énormément causé de problème. Ron qui avait promis à Hermione de ne plus l'importuner, s'était soudain énervé en voyant la dernière partie du manuscrit :

_**« Ma chère Hermione, j'aimerai que tu me donnes enfin ta réponse. Ton amitié ne me suffit plus ». **_

Comment avait il eu ce parchemin entre les mains, personne ne le sait. Hermione l'accusait d'avoir fouillé ses affaires et avait décidé de ne plus lui parler. Les lettres en générale parlaient de l'envie de se rendre utile, de se battre contre le mal et d'agir malgré leurs jeunes ages. Tous avaient été satisfaits des réponses et Hermione réécrit en parlant cette fois ci de l'Association de Défense. Ron quant à lui n'avait pas reparlé du rêve de Harry et ce dernier n'avait plus revu le Messager. Cet journée du 31 Août s'annonçait mouvementée, Harry avait laissé traîner ses affaires un peu partout dans le Terrier et il devait les réunir pour finir ses bagages. Sa grosse valise était pleine à craquer et Harry se sentait plein de joie et d'appréhension à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Demain il apprendrait qui sera le nouveau ministre de la magie, il verrait le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et connaîtrait ses nouvelles fonctions pour diriger l'AD. L'effervescence était générale, Mrs Weasley ne cessait de plier du linge propre et de le répartir entre les quatre collégiens. Seul Fred et Georges semblaient tranquilles. Ils préparaient une petite fête pour leur retour à Poudlard mais aussi pour les féliciter d'avoir réussi leur BUSE. Mr Weasley, lui, rentra en début de soirée les bras chargé de paquets et de parchemin.

"bonjour les Weasley !

"bonjour papa !

"bonjour Arthur. Comment s'est passée la journée ?

"Oh bien… assez bien… heu Molly, pour demain… des voitures du ministère viendront chercher les enfants… Dumbledore nous les a mis à disposition.

"Oh s'est très gentil…

"elles seront là à 8h précise.

"Pourquoi aussitôt ?

"Et bien… elles doivent aussi chercher d'autres personnes et je pense que ça fera plaisir aux enfants… dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme.

"oh ! Oui je vois ! Je pense que les jumeaux devraient aussi y aller alors.

"Bonne idée !

"FRED ! GEORGES ! S'écria Mrs Weasley. Demain vous venez avec nous à la gare!

"Et pourquoi ? Demanda Georges.

"C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Demain vous venez tous les deux !

Trois grandes tables avaient été placées dans le jardin pour le repas. Elles étaient toutes les trois garnis de différents plats et boissons. Les convives se servaient eux-mêmes en gigot, steak, poulet ou encore frite, salades, gratins de légumes. Le repas fut copieux et Harry se sentait bien. Mrs Weasley les envoya au lit de bonne heure car le lever serait à 6h30 précise. Ils allèrent se coucher gaiement et avec un ventre bien plein. Harry était heureux, il se changea rapidement, souhaita une bonne nuit à Ron… et s'endormi très vite.

Harry se trouvait dans un pré, il faisait nuit mais le ciel était dégagé. A ses pieds, était posé une énorme pierre plate et devant lui, il y avait un homme seul qui contemplait les étoiles.

"Belle soirée ! N'est ce pas Harry Potter !

"oui très belle. Vous êtes le Messager, n'est ce pas ?

"Messager, magicien, guide ou encore bateleur, appelle moi comme tu le désires. Ou appelle moi Hermès si tu préfères.

"Ou sommes nous Hermès ? Demanda Harry.

"Nous sommes à la croisée des chemins Harry Potter. Vois-tu ! Nous sommes au milieu d'un carrefour… il y a quatre chemin possible…

"où me mèneront ses chemins ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

"Un seul de ces chemins te mènera à ce que tu désires Harry.

"Et qu'est ce que je souhaite ?

"Regarde au plus profond de ton être pour trouver la réponse… je suis la pour te guider… Harry… Quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu souhaites, nous nous reverrons… et je te dirais comment y arriver…

"il y a tellement de chose que je désire… tellement…

"Quoi par exemple ?

"je souhaiterai ne plus être Harry Potter… mais quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerai avoir des parents… dit il d'une voix tremblante. J'aimerai revoir Sirius…

"Harry… tu as quatre chemins devant toi… et un te mènera à un être cher. Tes parents sont morts et personne ne peut rien y faire… Quant à ton nom… tu devras le porter à jamais… comme cette cicatrice….

"il ne reste plus que Sirius…

"Sirius Black… l'homme qui a basculé derrière le voile…

"Comment le savez vous ?

"J'étais là Harry ! Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus important. Pour trouver le bon chemin je vais placer sur cette grande pierre quatre objets. Un calice, une épée, un pentacle et un caducée. Un seul de ces objets te mènera à lui.

"Et comment dois je faire pour choisir ?

"il te suffira de trouver dans le monde réel mon guide par excellence.

"Mais comment ?

"Narcisses blanches et Grenades te mèneront à lui.

"Quoi ?

"Harry Potter doit réfléchir et trouver la signification de telle parole. Trouve le guide et il te dira quel objet choisir. Bonne chance."

Et il disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait lentement. Le 1er septembre venait de pointer son nez.

* * *

voila c'est fini j'espere que ca vous aura plus! et encore désolé ! a lundi! 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Alors on est lundi... donc voici le chapitre 9! mais avant place aux reviews!

thamril : pour les narcisses blanches et la grenade! ce n'est pas la peine je donnerai la solution dans les prochains chapitres... mais si vous trouvez je serai vraiment ravi lol ! indice mythologie grecque lol! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira ! bizz

david : alors merci pour la review c'est très gentil lol, pour ron, c'est une erreur de ma part, il a eu un double pietre en divination et optimal en potion! dsl lol et pour hermès oui, le messager qui va apparaitre un peu plus avec les chapitres ! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira! bizz

voila bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Harry mit un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière qui filtrait légèrement les rideaux orange de la chambre de Ron. Il se souvenait très bien de son rêve et des indications de Hermès. Quatre objets et un guide à trouver. Narcisses blanches et grenade. Qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il décida d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione pour avoir leur avis sur la question. Après un moment à réfléchir, il prit sa montre…

"6h20, Mrs Weasley ne va plus tarder."

Effectivement quelques instant après, elle ouvrit la porte, salua Harry et réveilla Ron. Tout deux étaient bien fatigué mais l'excitation du départ fit son travail. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. A la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Ginny et Hermione en train de manger, l'air endormi. Les jumeaux firent leur apparition une minute plutard, Mrs Weasley sur les talons.

"Bon les enfants, vous allez déjeuner et ensuite on descendra les bagages… les voitures seront là dans 1h maintenant…"

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conversation mais énormément de bâillement. Apres 1/2h, ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher leurs affaires. Harry descendit sa valise avec beaucoup de peine et aida Ginny à en faire autant. Apres dix minutes de lutte, tous les bagages étaient entassés devant la porte d'entré du Terrier. Il y avait plusieurs valises, deux cages avec Coq et Hedwige et un panier où dormait paisiblement Pattenrond. Mrs Weasley guettait l'arrivée des voitures et les appela après un instant.

"Ca y est ! Elles sont là."

Il y avait trois voitures vertes foncées à l'air un peu démodé garé devant la maison des Weasley. Elles étaient conduites par des sorciers habillés d'un uniforme émeraude. Ils se chargèrent des valises et Harry s'assit dans la première voiture. Il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione. Les autres enfants Weasley et leur mère s'assirent dans un autre véhicule. Les trois voitures se mirent en route rapidement. Elle roulaient à une allure raisonnable, se qui permit à Harry de regarder le paysage. De magnifique pré s'étendait à perte de vue, il y avait peu de maisons et tous profitaient de cette sortie matinal. Harry songea soudain au Messager et décida d'en parler à ses amis.

"J'ai quelques choses à vous dire."

"On t'écoute Harry, dit Hermione."

"La nuit dernière mais aussi il y a une quinzaine de jours, j'ai fais un rêve étrange."

"Tu penses que ça un rapport avec Vo… Voldemort, chuchota Hermione. Ron arrête !"

"Non je ne pense pas… Enfin je ne sais pas."

"Raconte nous !"

Il leur raconta alors ses rêves, sa rencontre avec Hermès, les quatre objets qui le mènerait à Sirius, l'énigme des narcisses et Grenades pour trouver le guide par excellence.

"Harry… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… dit enfin Hermione. Cet Hermès ne t'a pas dit pourquoi il t'aidait ?"

"Hermès est assez étrange… il ne répond pas vraiment au question qu'on lui pose. Il répond à ce qu'il veut."

"je pense que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, dit Ron. On ne sait jamais."

"Oui c'est vrai Harry… ce serait plus prudent, ajouta Hermione."

"D'accord je lui dirais... sinon vous avez une idée sur la signification de l'énigme ?"

"non, répondit Ron. Des fleurs et un fruit… je ne vois pas."

"Moi non plus … dit Hermione. La réponse se trouve probablement dans un livre… on devrait chercher leurs origines ! Ca nous aiderait peut être et on apprendrait quelque chose !"

"oui pourquoi pas ! De toute façon je n'ai pas d'idée."

"Donc si je comprends bien, dit Ron. On va éplucher tous les bouquins de botanique pour trouver l'origine de cette fleur et de ce fruit !"

"Exacte, répondit Hermione. Tu as une meilleure idée ?"

"Non…"

"Bon c'est réglé alors ! Des qu'on arrive à Poudlard, Harry tu te débrouilles pour parler à Dumbledore et selon ça réponse on commencera à chercher…"

"Ok Hermione, dit Harry."

Le reste du parcourt se poursuivit sans encombre, ils réfléchissaient toujours sur la signification de la venue de Hermès. Au bout de deux heures, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison au style un peu avant-gardiste. Un chauffeur sonna à la porte et entra. Quelques instant plutard il ressorti avec des bagages et une cage où se trouvait un hibou.

"ou sommes nous ? Demanda Harry."

"Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Hermione."

Tous s'étaient penchés par la fenêtre pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Mrs Weasley sorti de la voiture.

"vous pouvez sortir, dit elle."

Harry et la compagnie s'exécutèrent. Tous s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrer, quand elle s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître…

"Prudence !"

"Bonjour tout le monde ! dit elle."

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers elle pour lui dire bonjour.

"On te croyait en France ! Dit Hermione."

"Oui je sais ! C'est une longue histoire… tout ce que je peux dire c'est que vous allez devoir me supporter pendant au moins un an ! Je vais à Poudlard !"

"QUOI ?"

"Et oui et mon frère aussi !"

Terrence arriva à son tour et salua tous le monde.

"C'est papa ! Enfin je vous raconterais dans le train."

"Oui bonne idée, on doit y aller ! Dit Mrs Weasley."

Ils retournèrent en voiture, Prudence et les jumeaux montèrent dans la première voiture, Terry, Mrs Weasley et Hermione dans la seconde et Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la dernière. Les véhicules du ministère filèrent à vive allure cette fois ci jusqu'à King Cross. Trente minutes plutard, ils étaient à la gare. Les chauffeur du ministère leur trouvèrent des chariots ou ils disposèrent tous leurs bagages puis saluèrent Mrs Weasley avant de s'en aller. La gare était pleine de moldus et passer à travers la barrière magique allait être difficile. Ils étaient neuf et leur arrivé s'était fait remarqué puisqu'il possédait trois hiboux et un chat qui ne cessait de faire du bruit.

"Comme nous sommes assez nombreux, dit Mrs Weasley. On va passer par groupe de trois. Prudence et Terrence vous serez dans le second groupe. Harry, Ron et Hermione, allez y !"

Ils s'avancèrent vers la barrière magique entre le quai 9 et 10 en poussant leurs chariots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, puis s'appuyèrent comme si de rien n'était… Ils franchirent la barre de fer et se trouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ où la locomotive rouge vif pourtant le nom du Poudlard Express les attendait. Prudence, Terry et Ginny apparurent soudain derrière Harry et un instant plutard, les jumeaux et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent. Le quai était plein de sorcier, qui accompagnait leurs progénitures au Poudlard Express, la troupe devait se frayer un chemin pour enfin atteindre un wagon de libre. Ils montèrent dans le dernier wagon, rangèrent leurs affaires et descendirent dire au revoir aux jumeaux et à Mrs Weasley. Elle les embrassa et les jumeaux les saluèrent avant de discuter avec Prudence. Un sifflet retentit soudain et tous remontèrent dans le train. Ils se penchèrent aux fenêtres et firent des signes de la main à leurs amis restés sur le quai. Le train se mit bouger et commença à prendre de la vitesse. Harry fit un dernier geste de la main et ils disparurent dans un virage de la locomotive.

Harry, Ginny, Prudence et Terry s'assirent dans le wagon tandis que Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre les autres préfets à l'avant du train.

"alors Prudence ! Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Ginny ?"

"C'est une longue histoire ! Dit elle. Alors on s'et quitté le 31 juillet. Mon père m'avait demandé de rentrer sans explication."

"Oui, on s'en souvient, dit Harry."

"Et bien, il nous a demandé si ça ne nous dérangeait pas de poursuivre nos études à Poudlard ! N'est ce pas Terry !"

"Oui c'est exact."

"On a accepté bien sur, enfin moi j'étais folle de joie mais Terry, un peu moins."

"C'est compréhensible, dit Ginny. Changer d'école et de pays ça ne doit pas être évident."

"oui c'est vrai, dit Terry. Mais mon père m'a demandé de veiller sur ma sœur. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix."

"tu exagères Terry !"

"Et pourquoi votre père voulais rester en Angleterre ? Demanda Harry."

"C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui lui a demandé, dit Prudence. Il avait une mission à lui confier."

"La quel ? Demanda Harry intrigué."

"C'est le nouveau ministre de la magie."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé de succéder à Fudge."

"Donc votre père est le nouveau ministre de la magie ! Dit Ginny. C'est fantastique."

"On l'a appris il y a quelques jours à peine. Il a gardé ça secret. Il nous a rapatrié en France pour que nous puissions récupérer nos affaires et nous revoilà."

"nous qui nous inquiétions de ne plus voir de tes nouvelles, dit Harry en souriant."

"Ouais, je suis désolée ! Mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Enfin j'ai quand même réussi à parler de l'AD à plusieurs de mes amis."

"Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils en pensent ? Demanda Harry intéressé."

"Ils étaient tous intrigués et prêt à intégrer le groupe."

"C'est vrai ! Demanda Harry."

"Oui ! Répondit-elle. Et même Terry m'a dit qu'il voulait bien rentrer à l'AD ! N'est ce pas !"

"Oui Prudence, dit il en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant."

"C'est bien ! Dit Harry. Si ça continu comme ça on pourra former un groupe considérable."

"C'est génial, dit Prudence."

"Qu'est ce qui est génial, dit Ron en entrant dans le compartiment accompagné d'Hermione."

Harry leur raconta pour l'AD mais surtout pour le père de Prudence.

"C'est génial, dit Ron. J'espère que vous serez avec nous à Gryffondor."

"ouais, j'espère aussi, dit Prudence songeuse. Les frères et les sœurs vont toujours dans la même maison ?"

"Non pas nécessairement. Il se peut que vous soyez séparés mais il n'y a pas de raison. Il était 13h quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer une petite sorcière poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture. Ils s'approvisionnèrent en gâteaux, bonbons et autres délices."

"Au faite, demanda Harry. Vous avez obtenu vos BUSE."

"Oui, répondit Prudence. J'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel comme moyenne."

"Félicitation, dit Harry. Avec Ron, on a eu la même moyenne."

"Et toi Terry ? Demanda Hermione."

"Optimal."

"Et bien ! Dit Ron. Je crois que Hermione aura de la concurrence cette année."

"Pourquoi ? Dit Prudence."

"Elle aussi a eu optimal, dit Ginny."

Terrence avait été peu bavard durant le voyage, il passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre le paysage défilé. Il leva alors les yeux vers Hermione. Elle aussi le regardait. Elle le trouvait tout à fait charmant et s'attardait sur ses yeux d'une couleur vert émeraude. Ils étaient aussi beaux que ceux de sa sœur, mais il ne dégageait pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient jumeaux, mais mis à part le physique, ils étaient tout à fait différents. Durant le voyage, ils eurent la visite de Neville, Dean et Seamus, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'AD.

"On devrait mettre nos robes de sorcier, dit Hermione. On est bientôt arrivé."

"En effet, la nuit était tombée et une pluie fine s'était mise à taper les vitres du Poudlard Express. On voyait plus grand-chose à travers."

"vous avez reçu la fameuse lettre de Poudlard ! Dit enfin Ron."

"Oui ! répondit Prudence. Et il y est stipulé, qu'on devait suivre les premières années à la descente du train."

"Vous allez faire la traversée du la lac ! Dit Harry. J'espère vraiment qu'on sera dans la même maison."

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain laissant apparaître un garçon au nez pointu, au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est mon ami pote Potter, dit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy. Toujours en vie à ce que je vois !"

Il était suivit de ses deux acolytes qui riaient bruyamment à la manière de Troll.

"Toujours accompagné de tes gorilles Malefoy ! Dit Harry. Comment va ton père ? Ah oui ! Azkaban."

"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Potter, il sortira de là-bas, répondit Malefoy d'une voix menaçante."

"Comment as-tu fais pour sortir de tes filets, demanda Ron avec un grand sourire. Ta mère n'a pas eu une crise cardiaque en te voyant sous la forme d'une larve !"

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire. Prudence assistait à la scène avec beaucoup de joie, quant à Terry, il n'avait aucune réaction. Il regardait toujours par sa fenêtre. Malefoy qui était pâle d'habitude vira au rouge pivoine, Crabbe et Goyle serraient leurs poings comme s'ils se préparaient à monter sur un ring. Ron qui souriait aux anges continua :

"Tu sais, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné si ta mère avait fini à St Mangouste ! Ton père à Azkaban, toi qui fini en larve… elle a du être traumatisée !"

Malefoy sorti sa baguette.

"ne fais pas le malin, ou tu risques de le regretter !"

"ah oui ! Dit Hermione qui tenait elle aussi sa baguette à la main.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient levé et pointait également leur baguette sur Malefoy.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux la sang de bourbe !"

"Pour qui te prends tu ? Dis soudain Prudence."

Malefoy posa ses yeux sur elle puis sur Terrence.

"Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de dégoût."

"Cela ne te regarde pas, dit sèchement Prudence. On ne t'a pas invité alors sort !"

"Tu sais à qui tu parles, lança Malefoy."

"Et toi tu sais à qui tu causes ! Dit Prudence en se levant. Tu ferrais bien de partir…"

"tu as entendu la jeune fille, dit Ron. Bouge !"

"Oh mais surment pas Weasley ! Dit il en serrant toujours sa baguette."

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent également leurs baguettes. Malefoy poursuivit :

"tu vois cet insigne ! Cela veut dire que je suis préfet et que tu me dois le respect jeune fille ! Alors répond à ma question ! Dit il en regardant Prudence."

"Ne fais pas l'intéressant, dit Ron. Nous aussi nous sommes préfets."

"Une sang de bourbe et …. Toi ! Je me demande bien où Dumbledore avait la tête lorsqu'il a désigné les préfets !"

Ron vira au rouge brique.

"C'est vrai qu'on se le demande, lorsqu'on te voit toi et Pansy. Tu dois te sentir intelligent à coté de tes deux lourdauds ! Hein Malefoy !"

"C'est sur que vous n'êtes pas des lumières, dit Ginny."

"Tiens la petite amie de Potter s'y met !"

"Ferme la Malefoy ! Dit Harry."

"Tu prends sa défense Potter ! Ricana Malefoy. Ceci confirme cela ! Crabbe ! Goyle ! Allons y !"

Ils sortirent alors du compartiment. Hermione claqua la porte et alla se rasseoir.

Bon vous avez pu faire connaissance avec la fine maison de Serpentard ! Dit Ron.

"je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait nous voir, dit Ginny. Je pensais qu'il allait adopter un profil bas… enfin Malefoy est spécial…"

Le train perdit de la vitesse et une voix retentit dans le train :

"Nous entrons en gare de Pré au lard, veillez laisser vos affaires dans vos compartiments, ils seront amenés ultérieurement au château."

"Ca y est ! On est arrivé ! Dit Ron. Bon on vous rejoindra dans une diligence. Prudence, Terry bonne chance."

Puis il sortit en compagnie de Hermione. Les élèves encombraient déjà les couloirs. Le train s'arrêta enfin, et Harry et ses amis descendirent sur le quai. Ils entendirent une voix familière…

"Les premières année, par ici ! Suivez moi ! Terrence et Prudence Ottoms ! Par ici !"

"Bonjour Hagrid ! Dit Harry. Heureux de vous revoir !"

"Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Ginny !"

"Voici Prudence et Terrence Ottoms, dit Harry."

"Ah ! Très bien ! Vous venez avec moi ! Harry on se verra plutard. Les premières années allons y."

Une file d'élève suivirent Hagrid pour la traversée du lac. Harry et Ginny se frayèrent un chemin entre les élèves pour pouvoir enfin prendre une diligence. Ils attendirent quelques instant et montèrent en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui les avaient rejoint. Les Sombrals étaient toujours là, bien entendu, mais Harry préféra ne rien dire. Les diligences commencèrent leurs ascensions jusqu'à Poudlard. Le château commençait à apparaître sous les yeux ravis de Harry. Ils passèrent alors le grand portail de l'école. Les calèches s'arrêtèrent dans un bruit infernal devant les marches qui menait aux grandes portes de chêne du château. Harry et ses amis descendirent et entrèrent dans le collège. Le hall d'entrée était éclairé d'innombrable torches enflammées. La grande salle accueillait les élèves qui allaient s'asseoir à la table de leur maison. Il y en avait quatre, une pour chaque maison. Harry et ses amis allèrent s'asseoir à la deuxième table en partant de la droite. Tous les élèves étaient assis à présent, il ne manquait plus que les premières années. Dumbledore était vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit et portait un chapeau assorti. Il était assis au centre de la table des professeurs. A sa droite, il y avait une chaise vide, c'était la place du professeur McGonagall et sa gauche, il y avait une jeune sorcière. Elle devait avoir 25 ans, était mince et éthérée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait une robe noire. Harry songea tout de suite au poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Hagrid venait de s'asseoir derrière la table des professeurs, cela voulait dire que la traversée était terminée. En effet, quelques instant plutard, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall avec les premières années grelottant ainsi que Prudence et Terrence. Elle portait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau tout raccommodé. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, le professeur déposa soigneusement le tabouret devant eux et face aux autres élèves. Le silence arriva alors dans la grande salle. La déchirure du choixpeau s'ouvrit et il commença à chanter :

_Voici maintenant plus de mille ans_

_Que chaque année, de jeunes sorciers fringants, _

_Me pose sur leurs têtes_

_Pour que je puisse mener ma quête. _

_Je vois dans vos cœurs,_

_Vos désires et vos peurs._

_Et je vois aujourd'hui, _

_Une école en péril. _

_Les quatre maisons doivent ici s'unir,_

_Pour enfin pouvoir survivre. _

_Courageux, brave et fort,_

_Rejoindront le hardi Gryffondor. _

_Intelligent, puissant et sage,_

_Serdaigle entendra votre message._

_Les justes, les travailleurs et les loyales,_

_Poufsouffle sera pour vous sans égale. _

_Malin, rusé et ambitieux_

_Verrons en Serpentard leur maison bienheureuse_

_Maintenant vous savez_

_La répartition, peut commencer._

Le choixpeau se tus et toute la salle applaudit. Harry et ses amis étaient pressés de voir la répartition commencer. Mais comme l'avait souligné Hermione, Ottoms allait être en fin de liste. Le professeur McGonagall saisit alors son parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves.

"André Richard !"

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers le tabouret. McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Après un instant…

"Serdaigle !"

La table de Luna, se mit à acclamer le jeune Richard André qui se leva et alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Bovary Emma fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et Christie Agatha à Gryffondor. Le premier élève à être envoyé à Serpentard était petit et trapu, il s'appelait Léonard Squall. On approchait des « o ».

"Prudence Ottoms !"

Elle s'avança d'un pas conquérant et s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret.

"Gryffondor !"

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la table de Harry. Prudence se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis. Les acclamation se poursuivirent encore un moment avant que le professeur face les gros yeux aux élèves de sa maison.

"Terrence Ottoms !"

Il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit… Le professeur lui mit le choixpeau…

"Serpentard !"

Terrence se leva alla rejoindre sa maison. Les Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment. Prudence se leva et regarda son frère. Il n'avait aucune réaction, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main pour la rassurer la répartition se termina quand Zine Dalila alla rejoindre les Poufsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall prit le choixpeau et tabouret et les emporta. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

"Bon appétit."

Les élèves applaudirent les paroles du directeur. Un instant plutard, les plats vides se remplirent de dindes, de rôtis, de cuisse de poulets, de Haricots…

Harry et Ron dévoraient tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Prudence, elle, picorait, discutant avec Hermione de son frère.

"Serpentard ! Dit Prudence. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir…"

"ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Hermione. Mais agit comme tu l'aurais fais si l'avait été à Gryffondor."

"oui bien sur ! Je ne vais pas changer et j'espère que lui aussi."

Ils dînèrent joyeusement et lorsque plus personne ne se servit de viandes, les plats disparurent pour laisser la place aux desserts. Hermione prit de la tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée, et fit goûter à Prudence. Les desserts disparurent à leur tour, laissant devant les élèves des plats étincelants. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et la salle fit silence.

"Bienvenue ! Dit Dumbledore. Bienvenue chers élèves, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aimerai dire aux nouveaux élèves, qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt et rappeler aux anciens que cette interdiction est aussi valable pour eux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé."

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

"Notre concierge Rusard, tiens aussi à vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors des salles de classe. Pour plus de renseignement, une liste est affichée dans son bureau. J'aimerai vous présenté un nouveau professeur, reprit il. Le professeur Déméter qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du mal."

Il y eu de léger applaudissement dans la salle.

"j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur, dit Hermione."

"Dumbledore m'a dit que oui, dit Harry qui ne cessait de regarder le professeur Déméter."

Dumbledore reprit :

"je tenais à vous dire que la saison de Quidditch débutera au mois d'octobre et que les interdictions de l'année précédente sont obsolètes."

La table des Gryffondor, se mit à applaudir et à acclamer leurs joies. Harry souriait était aux anges.

"S'il vous plait, dit Dumbledore."

La salle fit silence.

"l'année dernière une association de lutte contre les forces du mal avait été crée illicitement. J'ai donc décidé de la mettre au goût du jour. Le professeur Déméter et un élève de l'école, travailleront ensemble pour vous permettre d'apprendre à vous défendre. Cette association est bien sur facultative et je vous demanderai de vous inscrire auprès de votre professeur si vous êtes intéressé. Les réunions se tiendront deux fois par semaine le jeudi soir et le samedi matin. Je crois vous avoir tout dit… alors bonne nuit."

Les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha infernal et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Prudence alla voir Terry avec Ginny.

"Terry ! Terry ! Ca va ?"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas Prudence, on se verra demain matin pour le petit déjeuner, d'accord ?"

"oui, bonne nuit, dit elle."

"Bonne nuit Prue, dit Terry avant de s'en aller."

Harry était monté à la salle commune en prenant divers raccourcie, il se trouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

"le mot de passe."

"séraphin."

Le tableau pivota en laissant apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune. Harry monta au dortoir et trouva une lettre posée sur son lit à baldaquin. Elle venait de Dumbledore.

_Harry, _

_Tes cours d'Occlumancie commenceront le lundi à partir de 21h. Demain tu iras voir le professeur Déméter pour que vous mettiez au point les réunions pour l'AD. Si tu as la moindre question, viens me voir. Le mot de passe de mon bureau est Chocogrenouille. _

_Dumbledore_

Harry posa la lettre dans le tiroir à coté de son lit et se changea. Quelques minutes plutard, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville, firent leur apparition.

"Dit moi Harry ! Dit Seamus. C'est toi qui vas prendre en charge L'AD avec le nouveau professeur ?"

"Oui, dit il."

"Super, répondit Neville. J'irais m'inscrire demain."

"Moi aussi, dit Dean. C'est vraiment une bonne idée."

"C'est vrai, dit Seamus. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde."

"Ouais, dit Neville qui s'était mit en pyjama et qui s'était glissé sous les draps de son lit."

Harry en fit autant et songea à sa journée du lendemain. Ses amis étaient couchés à présent et dans un concert de bonne nuit les lampes s'éteignirent.

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aimé! une review please! lol 


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! D'abord merci pour les reviews c'est vraiment super agréable à lire lol! donc je sais nous ne sommes pas lundi mais a partir d'aujourd'hui, je posterai le lundi et le mercredi ou jeudi (selon emploi du temps!) Jusqu'au chapitre 26 lol ensuite se sera beaucoup moins. je vais essayer de tenir la cadence meme si j'ai arrete d'ecrire cette fiction depuis quelques temps! je me consacre à la fin de mon autre fiction, des qu'elle sera terminée je pourrais me consacrer à ma premiere fiction! donc voila ! j'espere que ça vous plaira!

**RAR** :

**thamril** : merci pour le commentaire ! et oui notre petit harry va avoir beaucoup d'occupation au cours de cette année, mais bon, il faut bien qu'il bosse un peu lol! sinon pour la mythologie grecque mes connaissances sont limité dans ce domaine donc c pas trop recherché! j'espere que ce nouveau chapter te plaira bizzz

**david** : lol pour agatha christie, je cherchais des prénoms et il y avait un de ses bouquins à coté de moi, d'ou le nom... sinon elle ne va pas faire partie de l'histoire ... sinon pour séraphin, je ne connais pas la série, je pensais à matrix lol quand j'ai choisi le mot de passe, c pas terrible mais bon j'aimais bien ! pour mon cher terry... arf, serpentard lui ira comme un gant car il a assez de personnalité pour pouvoir survivre dans cette jungle lol, la partie avec malefoy, c'est ma petite soeur qui m'a aidé à l'écrire! elle adore ce personnage et elle a plutot bien cerné mdr! Prudence et Terrence! j'aimais bien comme prénom, je trouvais sympa qu'il y ait la meme résonnance dans leur nom pour des "jumeaux" enfin je parle, je parle! mais j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! bizzzz et merci pour le commentaire!

**craup** : lol harry en divination, c'est le grand mystere! en tout cas, je voulais lui mettre un T comme note, c'est sympa troll comme non mdr! sinon pour plus de lundi dans la semaine... c pas possible c'est pour ca que j'ai ajouté le mercredi pour vous faire plaisir ! hihihihihihi! en esperant que ce chapitre te plaira! bizz et merci pour le commentaire!

voila pour les reviews! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Hermione, Ginny et Prudence étaient assises à une table près de la cheminée. Elles accueillirent Harry chaleureusement.

"Bonjour ! Dit il."

"Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? Demanda Ginny."

"oui très bien merci."

"Salut Harry, dit Prudence. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non, il était déjà levé."

"Ron est allé cherché nos emplois du temps, dit Hermione. Comme on est en cinquième année, et comme on n'a pas tous les mêmes cours…."

"oui c'est vrai, dit Harry. Bon on descend manger alors."

"allons y, dit Prudence."

Arrivée dans la grande salle, Harry et ses amis s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Prudence regarda celle des Serpentard, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère.

"j'espère que sa première nuit s'est bien passée, dit Prudence."

"Tiens le voila, dit Hermione."

Terrence fit son entré dans le réfectoire accompagné par une bande de Serpentard. Il y avait entre autre Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle… Prudence se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

"Bonjour Terry ! Dit elle en lui donnant une bise."

"Bonjour Prue. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"

"Oui ! Heu… vous pouvez nous laisser ! Dit elle à l'égard des Serpentard qui s'était arrêté à coté de Terrence."

"Je ne crois pas non ! Dit Malefoy avec un grand sourire."

"Pardon ? Dit Prudence."

"tu as très bien entendu ! Répliqua Malefoy."

Terrence se tourna vers Malefoy et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

"Tu la laisse tranquille ! C'est clair ! Répondit Terry d'un ton sec et sans réplique."

Il saisit sa sœur par la main et quittèrent la grande salle. Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient assisté avec la plus grande joie à la scène. Ron arriva un instant plutard avec leurs emplois du temps.

"Tenez !"

"Oh non ! dit Harry en examinant son planning. On commence avec un double cours de potion."

"le bon coté des choses, dit Ron. C'est notre double cours de défense contre les forces du mal cet après midi. On pourra voir ce que vaut le professeur Déméter."

"ouais…"

Harry, appréhendais plus que tout ses cours avec le professeur Rogue. Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, ce professeur avait tout fait pour rendre sa vie insupportable. Et il y arrivait…

Prudence arriva avec Terry quelques minutes plutard. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et prit le temps de faire la bise à Hermione, au grand désespoir de Ron, avant de rejoindre les Serpentards. Apres une demi heure, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Prudence, laissèrent Ginny et allèrent rejoindre les cachots du professeur Rogue. La classe du maître des potions, était froide et humide, en arrivant devant, ils trouvèrent des camarades de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

"salut Harry, dit justin. J'ai réussi à avoir optimal en potion, a mon grand désespoir !"

"salut ! Oui, moi aussi ! Je crois que cette année sera la pire de toute, dit Harry. pourquoi ? Demanda Prudence."

"Les cours du professeur Rogue sont assez spéciaux, dit Harry. Il a le don de te mettre mal à l'aise, rien qu'en te regardant."

"Et bien ! Dit prudence. Je suis pressée de le voir !"

"Vous avez vu ! IL n'y a aucun Serpentard ! Dit Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle."

"C'est étrange, effectivement, dit Hermione."

"Mon frère à eu optimal donc il doit être dans cette classe ! Dit aussitôt Prudence."

Et effectivement quelques instant plutard, Terry arriva accompagné de Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson. Prudence rejoignit son frère et allèrent s'asseoir devant la salle du professeur. Un brouhaha régnait devant la classe de Rogue. Les élèves se racontaient leurs vacances et leurs diverses anecdotes. Ils entendirent soudains des pas lourds et virent arriver le professeur Rogue vêtu de sa robe noir qui voletait tout autour de lui.

"Taisez vous ! Et entrez !"

Le silence se fut immédiatement. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent au fond de la salle à leur place habituelle. Prudence et son frère, s'assirent à la table devant celle de harry. Malefoy et Pansy, coté fenêtre. Le professeur se mit devant son bureau et tira un parchemin.

"vous êtes onze à avoir réussi à obtenir optimal en potion, dit il dans un murmure. Pour certain, je me demande comment s'est arrivé."

Il fit une pause et lança à Harry un de ses regards dont il avait le secret.

"tout au long de cette année, vous serez soumis à des tests pour vous préparez à vos ASPIC. Et je ne permettrais aucun résultats en dessous d'optimal, dit il à voix forte. Est-ce bien clair ?"

"oui, s'écria la classe d'une seule voix."

"aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de rapetissement. Vous trouverez sur le tableau derrière moi les indications pour réaliser cette potion."

Il agita sa baguette et les informations se notèrent sur le tableau noir. La potion de rapetissement était très compliquée, il leur faudrait deux mois pour qu'elle soit achevée. Pour ce premier cours, la potion devait avoir une couleur vert foncé et être assez épaisse. Bien entendu, à la fin du double cours, les onze élèves devraient rendre un échantillon de leur potion et allaient recevoir une note. Tout le monde travaillait silencieusement sauf Prudence qui bavardait avec Terry.

"tu dors avec qui Terry dans ton dortoir ?"

"avec le blond et ses deux amis."

"ils ne sont pas trop … embêtant au moins ?"

"Pour tout te dire ma petite Prudence, ils sont assez bavard !"

"Ils t'ont dit quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse."

"Oh ! Du mal sur ton ami Potter bien sur. Mais beaucoup plus sur Hermione Granger."

"Ah bon !"

"Hum ! Hum !"

Prudence leva aussitôt la tête. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

"Melle Ottoms, on vous dérange peut être ?"

"Heu…. Non…. Je…"

"Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre chaudron, au lieu de dissiper votre frère !"

"Je…. Je suis concentrée professeur."

"Melle Ottoms ! Je n'aime pas votre façon de me répondre ! J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor."

"Mais professeur… continua Prudence. Je n'ai rien fais de mal !"

"Sachez mademoiselle, que je n'autorise personne à discuter pendant mes cours ! C'est clair !"

"Puisque vous n'autorisez personne à parler durant vos cours, vous devriez aussi enlever 5 points à l'autre blond qui chuchotait avec sa voisine !"

"Prudence assied-toi ! Dit Terry. Professeur je suis désolé mais c'est moi qui parlais à ma sœur et par conséquent c'est à moi que vous devez enlever des points."

"C'est aimable à vous, dit Rogue en dévoilant ses dents jaunes. Mais c'est votre jeune sœur que j'ai vu parler, donc c'est elle que je pénalise."

Il y eut des murmures de désapprobation dans la classe.

"silence vous autres !"

Le professeur continuait ses rondes parmi les élèves tout en déversant sa bile de temps à autre.

"Harry ! Murmura Hermione. N'oublie pas d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore au sujet de ton rêve."

"oui Hermione ! Je n'ai pas oublié !"

"Tu as revu le Messager ? Demanda Ron."

"Non toujours pas ! Mais ça m'arrange… comme j'ai aucune idée de se qu'il m'a demandé."

"j'irais à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations."

"Melle Granger ! 5 Points de moins pour Gryffondor."

"Mais…."

"On ne parle pas pendant mes cours ! Dit il dans un rictus."

La cloche sonna la fin du double cours de potion ainsi que la fin du calvaire de Harry. Sa potion était verte mais plutôt liquide. Il en déversa dans une fiole et la remit au professeur qui sourit en voyant le mélange.

"Enfin terminé ! Dit Harry en sortant du cachot du professeur."

"Qu'est ce qu'on a maintenant ? Demanda Ron."

"Attend…"

Harry sorti son planning et regarda au mercredi…

"On a cours avec Hagrid et après on est avec le professeur Chourave."

Le cours consacré aux soins aux créatures magiques se déroulait en lisière de la forêt interdite. Hagrid leur présenta son programme pour ce premier cours.

"bonjour ! dit il pour accueillir les élèves."

"Bonjour Hagrid !"

"pour ce premier cours, nous allons étudier les Farfadets ! Qui peut m'en dire plus sur eux."

Hermione et Prudence levèrent la main.

"Vas-y Prudence."

"Alors les farfadets sont des créatures qui vivent dans les bois et les forêts. Ils mesurent environ 15cm et ont une couleur de peau vert clair. Ils sont espiègles, farceurs et adorent attirer l'attention des moldus. Ils peuvent également parler ce qui font d'eux des créatures aussi intelligente ou même plus que les fées."

"oui très bien, Prudence. 5 points pour Gryffondor ! On peut aussi dire que les farfadets ne sont pas classés parmi les êtres… et qu'ils ont la particularité de créer de l'or."

"Ca je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Dit Ron à Harry."

"l'or des farfadets disparaît, je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques temps. Bref aujourd'hui, je vous demanderai de faire un schéma détaillé des farfadets. Il y a plusieurs cages, mettez vous par trois ou quatre et allez y."

Durant l'heure, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Prudence dessinaient leur farfadet qui ne cessait de prendre des pauses pour qu'ils puissent dessiner son meilleur profil. A la fin de l'heure, il donna des pièces d'or à Ron et à Prudence car il trouvait que leur croquis était les mieux réussit. Ron refusa poliment son offre et s'en alla bougonnant.

"Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent à la serre numéro 5 en laissant Prudence se diriger à la tour nord ou le professeur Trelawney avait repris ses fonctions."

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais divination, dit Hermione."

"J'adore ça, dit aussitôt Prudence. Bon à tout à l'heure."

Le cours de botanique se déroula dans une joyeuse humeur, en effet, il avait étudié la plante de cannabis, interdite chez les moldus mais très utile chez les sorciers. Elle était utilisée notamment, pour la préparation de la potion de ratatinage mais aussi dans celle de l'allégresse. La fleur de cannabis séchée, avait la réputation de rendre les gens « heureux » et de les désinhiber. Le professeur Chourave leur avait présenté des plantes en fleur et leur avait demandé de récupérer les fleurs et de le écraser pour les remettre au professeur Rogue. Prudence rejoignit ses amis à l'heure du déjeuné. Ils mangèrent rapidement et allèrent à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le professeur était assise sur son bureau. Elle était habillée avec une chemise noir col militaire, et le pantalon qui allait avec. Elle portait également une cape rouge. Ses cheveux raides brillaient à la lueur du soleil et son teint pale lui donnait l'air d'être un vampire.

"Entrez, dit elle d'une voix mystérieuse."

Les élèves s'essayèrent en silence. Harry et ses amis s'installèrent au dernier rang.

"ou sont les élèves de Serpentard ? Demanda le professeur."

Harry scruta la salle et se rendit compte qu'aucun élève de la maison Serpentard n'était la. La plupart des Gryffondor était là, ainsi que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte…

"Veuillez nous excuser professeur, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy en entrant."

Il s'avança vers le bureau d'un pas conquérant et alla remettre un mot au professeur.

"Très bien assaillez vous, dit elle à la fin de sa lecture. Vous direz au professeur Rogue, que la prochaine fois qu'il désire s'entretenir avec vous et bien qu'il le fasse en dehors de mes heures de cours."

Prudence fit un signe de main à son frère qui lui sourit.

"je suis le professeur Déméter, mais je souhaiterai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom… je m'appelle Perséphone."

Elle s'interrompit et prit sa liste d'appel.

"bien tout le monde est là, dit elle en se levant. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec le directeur qui m'a dit que vous aviez pris énormément de retard l'an dernier. C'est pour cela que vous avez 8h de cours en ma compagnie et que les réunions de l'AD pour votre classe seront obligatoires."

Il y eut un murmure de désapprobation chez les Serpentards.

"Pourquoi sont ils obligatoire pour notre classe seulement, demanda Malefoy d'un ton irrité."

"Parce que je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Bien, je vous donne 5 minutes pour me posez vos questions… après je pourrais commencer mon cours !"

"vous paraissez bien jeune pour pouvoir assumer ce poste, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy."

"tu peux me rappeler ton nom !"

"Malefoy, Drago Malefoy."

Perséphone alla le rejoindre.

"J'ai 24 ans Drago, dit elle en le regardant du plus profond de ses yeux noir. Veux tu savoir autre chose ?"

"heu non, dit il en rosissant."

Prudence leva la main.

"Moi j'aimerai savoir si vous avez toujours été professeur."

Perséphone sourit et regarda longuement Prudence.

"J'étais comme qui dirait un agent spécial du ministère avant d'enseigner, dit elle."

"Un auror, risqua Ron."

"Non je n'étais pas un auror… je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire davantage."

Les chuchotements commencèrent à vaciller dans toute la classe.

"Silence ! s'écria Perséphone. On va commencer ! Sortez vos baguettes, prenez vos affaires et suivez moi !"

Elle sorti d'un pas rapide de sa salle, les élèves à ses talons. Ils atterrirent dans le hall près de la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta enfin. Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent alors laissant apparaître au centre de la pièce une estrade de duel. Perséphone entra et se plaça au milieu du podium.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'intention de tester votre capacité au combat ! Chacun à votre tour, vous passerez contre moi. Le but de l'exercice est de réussir à me toucher avec le sort de votre choix. Je ne vous attaquerai pas, je me défendrais c'est tout. Tout le monde a compris ? Très bien alors allons y. Neville Londubat."

Neville d'un pas tremblant avança jusqu'au podium.

"tu es prêt ?"

Il fit oui de la tête.

"Très bien à trois ! Un… deux… trois…."

"Rictusempras !"

Aussitôt un jet de couleur vert sorti de la baguette de Neville et fonça à toute vitesse vers Perséphone. Au moment où tous les élèves pensaient qu'il avait réussit, elle brandi sa baguette comme une épée et fendit l'air d'un coup sec. Le jet se coupa en deux, allant frapper chaque extrémité du podium.

"bien Neville ! Tu peux descendre.

"J'ai rien compris, chuchota Ron à Harry. Tu as vu comme elle a coupé le sort !

"Ronald Weasley !

Ron monta sur le podium. Il souffla un grand coup et se mit en garde.

"un… deux… trois…

"Pétrificus totalus !

Cette fois ci, un jet argenté sorti de la baguette de Ron. Perséphone ne bougea pas… le sort n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle leva sa baguette et piqua le sort de Ron qui s'arrêta net avant de se répandre comme des flocons de neige sur l'estrade.

"Tu peux descendre aussi. Essayez de vous concentrer. Je vous ai demandé de me toucher alors allez y. Drago Malefoy ! A toi."

Malefoy monta sur l'estrade et attendit le compte à rebours du professeur.

"Un… deux…"

"Everte Statis !"

Le jet de Malefoy fila à vive allure droit sur Perséphone. Elle leva sa baguette et cette fois ci dit une incantation.

"Protégo !"

Aussitôt un bouclier bleu transparent apparut devant elle. Le jet se brisa dessus dans un éclat sonore.

"Bien Drago, presque touché ! J'ai bien dis presque. C'est une bonne idée de ne pas attendre la fin du décompte, puisque dans la vie, lorsque vous serez en duel, votre adversaire ne vous fera pas de cadeau. Tu peux descendre. Pansy Parkinson !"

Une petite fille brune aux yeux de fouine se dirigea sur l'estrade avec un grand sourire.

"très bien Pansy ! A trois ! Un…"

"stupefix !"

Perséphone saisit sa cape, se recouvrit avec et disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Le jet de Miss Parkinson alla se brisé dans un mur de l'autre coté de l'estrade. Un cri retenti soudain dans la classe de duel, c'était Pansy. Le professeur avait refait surface et pointait à présent sa baguette dans son dos.

"Comment avez-vous fait ? Dit Pansy."

"Tu peux descendre. Ce que votre camarade a fait était prévisible ! J'ai donc anticipé son attaque, c'est ça que vous devrez maîtriser à la fin de cette année scolaire. L'anticipation est la clé de votre réussite. Maintenant on va changé d'exercice, je vous attaque et vous vous défendez. Harry Potter."

Harry s'avança comme ses amis auparavant sur le podium. Il salua le professeur et se mit en garde.

"A trois Harry. Un… deux… trois ! Tarentallegra ! S'écria Perséphone."

Un jet de lumière ocre fonça droit sur Harry qui eu quand même le temps de se protéger. Le sort frappa le bouclier avec une telle force que Harry eu du mal à le contenir, il du reculer de quelques mètres avant que le sort ne disparaisse.

"ouah ! S'écrièrent plusieurs filles qui se trouvaient au premier rang."

"C'est bien Harry mais soit plus vigilent ! N'oubliez pas ! Vigilance constante ! Terrence Ottoms !"

Il s'avança à pas lent et monta sur le podium. Il salua Perséphone d'un petit signe de tête et se mit à son tour en garde.

"Un… deux… trois !"

Tous deux levèrent leurs baguettes.

"Expelliarmus ! S'écria Perséphone."

Il y eut un éclair de lumière rouge et Terrence agita alors sa baguette…

"Miroirus !"

Immédiatement un bouclier argenté apparut devant Terry et absorba le sort de Perséphone avant de le recracher brutalement vers cette dernière. Elle avait l'air surprise, mais ne fit aucune remarque… elle claqua des doigts et son éclair rouge s'envola en fumée.

"C'est très bien Terrence ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un élève de ton age maîtriserait un tel sort… 5 points à Serpentard ! Je suis épatée. Continuons !"

Les élèves se succédèrent devant le professeur mais personne ne réussit soit à la toucher ou bien à se protéger convenablement. A la fin du cours, la plupart des élèves avait les articulations endoloris par leurs cascades, mais tous avait apprécié ce cours qui n'avait rien de conventionnel.

"bon ça va bientôt sonner ! Donc n'oublier pas que les réunions de l'AD commenceront demain et que vous devez tous y participer ! Y compris vous les Serpentard ! Et pour notre prochain cours, j'aimerai que vous lisiez le premier chapitre de votre manuel."

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de duel et se séparèrent pour aller à leur prochain cours. Harry en profita pour aller voir le professeur Déméter.

"Excusez moi, dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de passer vous voir pour mettre au point les réunions de l'AD."

"oui, c'est vrai. Alors les réunions commenceront demain à 21h. Elles dureront 2h et le samedi 3h. J'ai consulté votre programme d'entraînement et il est très bien."

"merci professeur."

"les cours se dérouleront dans la grande salle, c'est plus pratique que la salle sur demande. Pour l'instant, le nombre d'inscrit est de 60, plus votre classe."

"ça fait déjà beaucoup de monde !"

"Oui c'est vrai mais j'attends encore d'autres élèves, quand le bouche à oreille aura commencé, on risque de se retrouver à donner des cours à toute l'école, dit elle en souriant. Pendant ces réunions, tu auras le même statut qu'un professeur, donc si tu as un soucis avec un ou plusieurs élèves n'hésites pas à leur mettre des retenue ou à leur enlever des points !"

"très bien, dit Harry."

"Bon je crois t'avoir tout dis ! Je t'attends demain à 20h30 dans la grande salle."

"A demain."

Harry quitta alors la salle et alla rejoindre ses amis devant la classe de sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick, les fit entrer et durant cette heure de cours, ils eurent droit à des révisions sous forme de travaux pratique. Ils revirent alors les sortilèges d'allégresse, ceux de repoussement, de lévitation etc. dans la salle des petits coussins volaient dans tous les sens, se rangeaient dans des boites ou venaient vers les élèves. Harry et Hermione faisaient équipe pendant que Ron et Prudence s'envoyait des coussins.

"que pensez tu de son frère ? dit Harry."

"Il à l'air très intelligent, répondit Hermione. Il est introverti mais il a l'air gentil."

"Ouais… C'est quand même étrange qu'il soit à Serpentard. Les sorciers qui ont mal tourné…."

"ont tous fini la bas… finit Hermione. Mais bon ça ne veut rien dire… j'en suis sure que tu peux t'en faire un ami !"

"oui c'est vrai, je suis bien ami avec Prudence alors pourquoi pas avec lui."

Le cours se termina tranquillement. Le professeur Flitwick ne leur donna pas de devoir disant qu'il avait très bien travaillé. La journée était enfin terminée. Harry décida de faire ses devoirs pendant qu'il avait du temps. Le professeur Rogue, leur avait demandé un parchemin de 60 cm sur leur manipulation du jour. Le professeur Déméter leur avait dit de jeter un coup d'œil au premier chapitre de leur manuel. Hagrid et le professeur Chourave avait été plus généreux en ne leur donnant aucun devoir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il trouva Ginny et Prudence entrain de travailler. Ron et Hermione vaquaient à leur fonction de préfets. Harry s'installa à coté de Ginny et en face de Prudence.

"vous avez beaucoup de devoir ? Demanda t il."

"moi j'ai en plus la divination… dit Prudence. Mais ça devrait aller."

"le professeur Chourave nous a demandé de faire des schémas de la Mandibulate Ficus, dit Ginny."

Ils travaillèrent en silence avant que Ron et Hermione viennent les rejoindre. Ils continuèrent pendant une heure avant d'aller dîner. Harry décida d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore après le repas. Il mangea en vitesse et les laissa au réfectoire. Il couru jusqu'aux gargouilles qui menait au bureau du directeur.

"Chocogrenouille !"

Aussitôt les immenses statuts de pierres pivotèrent laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé à l'étage, Harry frappa…

"Entrez !"

"bonsoir professeur Dumbledore."

"Bonsoir Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Et bien professeur… je… vous m'avez dis qu'en cas de problème, je pourrais venir vous voir !"

"oui, c'est exact."

"Et bien en faite, j'ai… je fais des rêves assez étranges, finit par dire Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec cela mais…"

"Tu as très bien fais Harry ! Dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. De quoi parlent tes rêves ?"

"Et bien… en quelque sorte de Sirius… Je ne le vois pas…"

"Prend ton temps Harry… Je t'écoute."

Harry commença son récit sur Hermès. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement et à la fin du monologue de Harry, il se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

"Harry ! Tu as vu Hermès deux fois ? C'est bien cela !"

"oui…"

"Harry… Je ne crois pas que Voldemort agit durant ces rêves…"

"Vous savez quelques choses sur Hermès ?"

"Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Hermès est fourbe, espiègle et farceur. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion… dit il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il te promet quelque chose qui risque de te coûter cher… et que tu ne peux obtenir. Mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Il s'agit de tes rêves… donc n'oublie pas que tu peux les contrôler et que tu ne dois pas avoir complètement confiance en Hermès."

"professeur, ou pourrais-je trouver des informations sur lui ?"

"Harry ! Une de tes camarades détient la réponse à ta question alors à toi de la trouver."

"merci professeur…"

"Harry prend soin de toi ! Bonne nuit."

Harry monta directement dans la salle commune en sortant du bureau du directeur. Il trouva ses amis assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Ginny et Prudence était aussi présente.

"j'ai parlé à Dumbledore, dit il en les rejoignant."

"De quoi s'agit-il Harry ? Demanda Ginny."

"laisse nous Ginny ! Dit Ron."

"Non vous pouvez rester ! Dit Harry. Je peux bien vous le dire après tout…"

Il raconta à nouveaux son histoire avec Hermès.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant Harry ! Dit Ginny. Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire… apparemment je me suis trompée…"

Ginny se leva et quitta la salle commune.

"Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Dit Ron."

"Mais ouvre les yeux Ron ! Dit Hermione en se levant. Je vais la voir."

"Hermione ! Dit lui que je suis désolé… dit Harry. Mais que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter."

"Harry mais de quoi vous parlez ! Dit Ron déconcerté."

"Ron ! Je sors avec ta sœur… Dit Harry."

"Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit !"

"Ron on en reparlera un autre jour ! Je vais me coucher…"

Harry s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui le menaient au dortoir. Il claqua la porte et se coucha tout habillé. Il pensa à Ginny et se dit qu'il irait lui parler le lendemain. La journée avait été longue et pleine de rebondissement. Il pensa au professeur Déméter et enfin à Dumbledore. Harry songea aux paroles du directeur avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil… sans rêve.

* * *

voila petite review please! biz à lundi! 


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello a tous ! on est lundi donc voila le prochain chapitre mais avant place au RAR!

**thealie** : merci beaucoup, j'espere que celui la te plaira aussi!

**david** : merci ! ca me touche enormément! j'espere que tu vas aimer!

**elaur** : lol tu es tres perspicace! oui en effet tu as trouvé pour notre chere professeur de DCFM! merci pour le compliment, j'espere que ca continuera à te plaire !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le jour se leva doucement sur Poudlard. Le ciel était gris et nuageux. Harry se sentait fatigué et tendu. La journée allait être longue. Tout d'abord, il avait un double cours de sortilège suivis d'un double cours de métamorphose. Il finirait la journée avec un double cours de potion enseigné par son ami de toujours le professeur Rogue. Ensuite il devrait faire sa première réunion de l'AD avec le professeur Déméter. Mais pour l'instant il songeait à Ginny. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait de la peine. Il décida donc d'aller lui présenter des excuses. Il se leva et se changea. Arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry vit Ginny assise toute seule à une table près de la fenêtre.

"Bonjour Ginny, dit Harry timidement, je peux m'asseoir ?"

"vas-y…"

"Ginny, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal."

"Et bien, c'est réussi, Harry ! Dit elle avec rage."

"je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! Tu devrais me comprendre !"

"Harry ! J'aimerai que tu te confies à moi ! Tu parles toujours à mon frère ou à Hermione ! Et moi dans tout ça ! Je suis quoi ? Hein ! Ta petite amie quand ça t'arrange !"

"C'est injuste de dire ça !"

"je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire Harry ! Si tu commences à me cacher des choses, ça ne sert à rien de continuer !"

"Pardonne moi Ginny ! Mais c'est dur de me confier ! La dernière fois que j'ai fais un rêve étrange… on a tous failli y rester !"

"Harry ! Tu ne nous as rien demandé ! On est venu à nos risques et péril ! On est tes amis Harry ! Fais nous confiance ! Fais moi confiance… Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu refuses catégoriquement de me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête !"

"Je suis désolé Ginny…"

"On peut t'aider Harry ! T'aider à supporter ton fardeau…"

"D'accord… Quand je serai prêt je te promets de tout te dire… tout ce que je ressens… Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?"

"Oui c'est oublié… dit elle dans un murmure en se replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille."

"Harry s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue."

"oh ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit Prudence en descendant du dortoir des filles."

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny."

"Alors vous vous êtes réconcilié ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

"oui, dit Harry en déposant une autre bise sur la joue de Ginny.

"Oh… Que vous êtes mignon tous les deux ! Répliqua Prudence. Vous allez me rendre jalouse de votre bonheur ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant."

"N'importe quoi ! Dit Ginny. Tiens voila Hermione !"

"Bonjours tout le monde, dit Hermione. Bien dormi ?"

"Bonjour Hermione chérie, dit Prudence en se levant et en lui donnant une bise sur la joue."

"salut ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione déconcerté."

"Oh ! C'est l'amour ! Dit elle en riant. Bon on va déjeuner ! Je meurs de faim."

"Attends Ron n'est toujours pas descendu ! Dit Harry."

"Hermione va le réveiller ! dit Prudence."

"Et pourquoi moi, dit elle rougissante."

"parce que ça lui fera plaisir ! Affirma Prudence."

"Non, il se réveillera tout seul ! Répondit Hermione de plus en plus rouge."

"Et bien moi, je monte le réveiller, dit Prudence en fonçant dans le dortoir des garçons."

Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir de Harry, elle frappa à la porte… Seamus ouvrit et fut surpris de voir Prudence.

"Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il."

"Heu… non… je viens réveiller Ron, dit elle. Il est bien là ?"

"Heu… oui… vas y entre."

Il la laissa entrer avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle s'approcha de son lit et le secoua frénétiquement.

"Ron ! Allez ! Debout… allé lève toi ! Je meurs de faim !"

"Herrrrrrmionnnnnnnne ? Demanda-t-il en baillant."

"Allez Ron !"

"Encore 5 minutes, s'il te plait ! dit il en s'étirant."

"Non, allez ! Dit elle en le secouant de plus belle."

"Hermione arrête de me secouer !"

Mais Prudence continua, ce qui énerva Ron. Il lui prit les bras et la tira contre lui. Prudence atterri dans le lit, sur Ron. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller brutalement Ron, puisqu'il la poussa violement et Prudence se retrouva au pied du lit.

"Je… je suis désolé ! Dit Ron en l'aidant à se relever."

"C'est pas grave Ron, répondit Prudence en se débarrassant de la poussière sur sa jupe."

"j'arrive tout de suite ! Dit il en filant à la salle de bain."

Prudence l'avait attendu dans sa chambre. Elle regardait un peu partout, curieuse de voir comment des garçons vivaient ensemble. Ron arriva quelques instants plutard. Il regardait Prudence… et pour la première fois, il s'aperçu qu'elle était très joli. Elle s'était fait une queue de cheval, qui montrait l'extrême longueur de ses cheveux noir ébène. Elle portait d'une façon très chic son uniforme, c'est-à-dire chemise sorti du pull, jupe plissé et looses socks qui lui affinait les jambes.

"tu es prêt Ron ?"

"Heu…oui, on peut y aller ! Dit il en essayant de se coiffer."

"Harry, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient dans la salle commune. Prudence et Ron firent leur apparition un instant plutard.

"Bonjour, tout le monde, dit Ron. Qui a eu l'idée de m'envoyer Prudence pour me réveiller ?"

"C'est moi qui est eu cette idée ! Répondit Prue."

"C'est un délice de douceur au réveil, je vous promets !"

"Comment ça ? demanda Hermione."

"Elle m'a secoué comme un prunier, pour que je me lève ! Dit Ron."

"Et bien ça a marché au moins, dit Ginny en souriant."

"Bon allez ! On y va ! Je meurs de faim moi ! Dit Prudence en tirant Hermione et Ginny par les bras."

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle par des raccourcies. Malefoy avait l'air de tenir une conférence de presse quand Harry et ses camarades franchir la porte. Lorsque Terry vit sa sœur, il se leva aussitôt, et vint la rejoindre. Il l'embrassa sur les joues, en fit autant pour Ginny et Hermione et serra les mains de Harry et Ron.

"Tu vas bien Prudence ?"

"Oui très bien et toi ?"

"Ca peut aller ! Ca ne te dérange pas si je mange avec toi ?"

"Non pas du tout, répondit elle aussitôt."

"Heu… dit Hermione. En faite, on est censé mangé avec notre maison. Je suis désolé Terry."

"non c'est pas grave, répondit il."

"Si c'est grave ! C'est même stupide ! A Beauxbâtons au moins on pouvait manger avec qui on voulait !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Prudence…"

"Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire moi !"

"Arrête tes bêtises ! dit Terrence."

"Puisque c'est comme ça, viens avec moi, on va manger dans le parc !"

Elle prit des croissants et des pains au chocolat puis sorti de la salle avec son frère.

"C'est vrai que c'est pas terrible comme règle ! Dit Ginny."

"Oui mais on ne peut rien y faire ! Dit Hermione. Ca fait des années que c'est comme ça !"

"Et bien il faut changer ça ! Répondit Ginny. Comment voulez vous qu'il y ait une cohésion parmi les élèves, si même pendant les repas, on n'est pas autorisé à manger ensemble !"

"Tu as raison Ginny, dit Hermione. Je poserai la question au professeur McGonagall."

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre et les acolytes allèrent rejoindre le professeur Flitwick dans sa classe de sortilège. Les révisions de la veille étaient bien terminées et ils commençaient ce premier cours par le sortilège de lévitation de personne.

"ce sort est très difficile à lancer ! Dit le professeur Flitwick qui était montée sur des livres pour que toute la classe puisse bien le voir. Tout est dans la manière de bouger les mains et sa baguette. On abaisse et on lève la baguette. Très bien ! Maintenant répété après moi ! Décubitus !"

"Décubitus léviosa ! S'écrièrent les élèves en cœur."

"Bien ! Ce sort permet de vous faire voler pendant quelques minutes. Alors mettez vous par deux."

Harry et Ron se mirent ensemble et Prudence et Hermione de leur coté. Personne ne réussit à faire voler leur partenaire, sauf Hermione qui au bout du troisième essai, fit décoller Prudence du sol de quelques centimètres, se qui valut 15 points à Gryffondor. Le cours de métamorphose se déroulait avec le professeur McGonagall dans la première salle du couloir des enchantements. Ce cours était commun avec les Serpentard, au grand désespoir de Ron. Le professeur leur avait demandé de changer un rat en statut d'or, et pour ce premier cours, Harry eu du mal à réaliser le travail. En effet, le rat se figeait légèrement mais au bout de quelques secondes se retransformait tout seul. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à réaliser son travail, Ron mais également Neville, se battait avec leurs rats. Mais ce qui rendit joyeux Harry, c'était de voir Malefoy agiter sa baguette sans que rien ne se produise. Ce ne fut pas Hermione qui réussit à transformer son rat en premier, mais Terry. Le rat prit une magnifique couleur or et de petites émeraudes apparurent à la place de ses yeux. Le professeur fut légèrement surprise en voyant la statue de Terry et le félicita en accordant 10 points à Serpentard. Hermione fut la seconde à transformer son rat mais le professeur McGonagall n'accorda aucun point à cette dernière, qui fut très déçu. A la fin du cours le professeur leur demanda de revoir ce sort, de lire leur premier chapitre et de rédiger 70 cm sur la métamorphose en statue.

"Je suis crevée, dit Prudence en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor. Heureusement on a deux heures devant nous avant de voir l'autre prof et ses cheveux crasseux."

"Salut ! Dit Ginny en s'asseyant à coté de Harry."

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

"Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il."

"Oui, bien. Je viens de sortir d'un double cours de divination…"

"on comprend, dit aussitôt Harry. Hein Ron !"

"Heu oui… oui… Harry je peux te parler un instant."

"Oui je te suis…"

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

"Harry… heu … c'est à propos de ma sœur…"

"Ron, j'ai voulu te le dire plutôt mais j'ai pas trouvé les mots… juste… je suis désolé."

"Oh ! Non c'est rien vieux ! N'en parlons plus… Au fait … heu… ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?"

"Ron ! Je croyais qu'on en parlait plus !"

"ok ! Ok ! Allons déjeuner."

Apres le repas, ils allèrent prendre l'air dans le parc.

"je m'ennuie, dit Prudence. Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien faire."

"une partie d'échec version sorcier, répondit Ron."

"J'ai une tête à jouer aux échecs ! répondit Prudence. Dommage que tes frères ne soient pas là ! Ils ont toujours de supers idées."

"ouais… Tu t'entends bien avec eux d'ailleurs !"

"oui… on se comprend entre jumeaux, dit elle en souriant."

"tiens ! Voila ton frère, dit Ginny, et ses nouveaux amis."

Terrence arriva entouré de ses condisciples de sixième année de Serpentard.

"Prudence ! Dit Terry. Je te cherchais de partout. Bien passé ton cours de sortilège."

"oui très bien… dit elle en regardant les Serpentard d'un œil inquiet."

"ils m'ont proposé de m'accompagner ! Dit aussitôt Terry en voyant le regard de sa sœur."

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Prudence ! Dit Malefoy d'une voix faussement mielleuse."

"Pour tout te dire…répondit Prudence. Non ça ne me dérange pas, Malefoy ! Car pour moi, tu n'existes pas !"

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire. Drago pinça les lèvres… il poursuivit :

"tu ferrais mieux d'imiter ton frère et ne t'entourer que de personne fréquentable."

"Fréquentable ? Toi et ta bande ! Laisse moi rire, dit Prudence."

Elle continua :

"Avec un père à Azkaban, c'est vrai que tu es une personne fort recommandable."

"Tu ne sais rien de mon père ! S'écria-t-il."

Les autres assistaient à la scène avec attention. Crabbe et Goyle caressaient leurs immenses points au cas où les choses dégénéreraient, Pansy, les bras croisé, lançait des éclairs à Prudence pour son insolence. Terry, quant à lui, était parfaitement calme.

"Ooooohhh ! Le petit Drago à sa maman est vexé… il ne va pas avoir son papounet à noël."

"Prudence ça suffit, dit Terrence d'un ton sans réplique."

Elle pouffa de rire.

"D'accord j'arrête Terry ! De toute façon, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

"On se verra en cours de potion, lui dit Terry avant de s'éloigner avec les Serpentard."

"Prudence ! Tu as été…. Waouuuuh ! Dit Ron."

"Oh ! Ce n'était rien !"

"Heureusement que Terry t'a demandé de t'arrêter ! Répliqua Ginny. Où ce pauvre Malefoy allait continuer à en prendre plein la tête."

"Oui c'est vrai que j'avais encore en réserve, quelques répliques bien cinglantes !"

"Prudence, fais quand même attention a lui… On ne sait jamais, dit Harry. Il pourrait essayer de te coincer dans un coin."

"je l'attend de pied ferme ! Il ne me fait pas peur ! De plus, il ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable."

"parlons d'autre chose, dit Hermione. Et si on faisait le tour du lac avant le cours de Rogue."

"On te suit Hermione, dit Ginny."

Ils firent le tour du lac et s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre. L'heure fila à grande vitesse et ils devaient déjà rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans ses cachots. Harry embrassa Ginny et la laissa regagner son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Arrivé dans les cachots humides du professeur Rogue, les onze attendaient. Et soudain, ils le virent arriver, toujours vêtu de sa robe de sorcier qui voletait autour de lui.

"Entrez !"

Les onze prirent places et firent silence.

"très bien ! J'ai corrigé vos fioles tests et c'est vraiment lamentable. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à obtenir la moyenne, l'a recommenceront ! C'est clair !"

"oui, s'écria la classe."

"Sortez vos chaudrons… Pendant que je vous donne vos notes ! Hannah Abbot… 10. Justin Flinch-Fletchley... 9. Hermione Granger... 18."

"18, murmura-t-elle. Je suis sur de n'avoir commis aucune erreur."

"Vous disiez quelques choses, Miss Granger ? Demanda Rogue l'œil étincelant."

"Non… Non professeur."

"Bien, Ernie Macmillan… 14. Drago Malefoy… 14. Prudence Ottoms… 9."

"9 ! S'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible professeur. Vous avez du vous tromper !"

"Non, Miss Ottoms. Je vous avais prévenu hier de vous concentrer un peu plus… et voila le résultat ! Vous recommencerez cette potion et je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence."

"Espèce…. Commença-t-elle."

"Tais toi Prudence, lui dit son frère en lui marchant sur son pied.

"Aie !

"Tu veux perdre d'autre point ! Lui dit il. Alors arrête de trop parler Prue.

"Ottoms Terrence… 20, continua Rogue. Padma Patil… 8. Pansy Parkinson… 12. Harry Potter... 7.

"Rogue le regarda aussitôt pour détecter un changement d'humeur de Harry, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

"Ronald Weasley… 8. Très bien, tout ceux qui ont en dessous de 10… recommencé votre potion. Les instructions sont toujours au tableau. Hannah, Ernie, Drago et Pansy, mettez vous ensemble et essayé d'obtenir une potion épaisse et de couleur rouge cette fois ci, les instructions se trouvent sur l'autre tableau. Terrence et Hermione, vous travaillerez tous les deux et continuerez votre solution qui était presque parfaite. Vous avez 1h30, je ramasserais à la fin du cours vos échantillons !"

Harry, Ron, Prudence, Padma et Justin se mirent au fond de la salle pour recommencer leurs potions. Tous pestaient à voix basse sur le jugement du professeur Rogue.

"J'en suis sur qu'il n'a même pas regardé nos potions, dit Ron."

"De tout façon, on ne peut rien y faire, répondit Justin. On est obligé de la recommencer et après on devra rattraper notre retard."

"Tout ce que j'espère, dit Harry, c'est qu'il ne va pas nous donner des cours de rattrapage. On le voit déjà 8h par semaine alors imaginé des cours particuliers !"

"je ne veux même pas y penser, dit Prudence. Il va me le payer !"

"Et comment, répondit Padma, tu risques de gros problème si tu tentes quelques choses contre lui."

"J'en ai rien à faire ! Répondit elle buté."

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Terrence, faisaient bon ménage en préparant leur potion.

"La potion doit être rouge et épaisse, relu Hermione, donc il faut ajouter une pincée Asphodèle séché."

"Et aussi, des racines de Gentiane moulu, dit Terry. On doit l'incorporer après avoir remué la solution trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre."

"Oui c'est vrai, dit elle en souriant."

Ils travaillèrent en silence et l'heure et demie s'acheva.

"N'oubliez pas de déposer vos fioles avant de sortir, dit le professeur Rogue. Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous me fassiez un résumé de votre chapitre qui parle de la potion de rapetissement. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la moyenne, vous ferez un parchemin supplémentaire, qui racontera les motifs de votre piètre échec."

Ils prirent les affaires et sortirent du cachot de Rogue.

"C'est vraiment très agréable de travailler avec toi Terrence, dit Hermione en arrangeant ses affaires."

"Appel moi Terry, lui dit il en souriant. J'aime aussi notre collaboration."

"Dommage que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor, on aurait pu travailler tous les deux."

"On peut toujours le faire, tu sais… On pourrait se voir à la bibliothèque quand tu le voudras."

"Avec plaisir… bon… heu… je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure."

"A tout à l'heure Hermione."

Elle sorti du cachot légèrement rouge et alla rejoindre Harry, Ron et Prudence. Ils montèrent dans la salle commune et se mirent à faire leur devoir. Prudence et Ron passaient leur temps à pester contre Rogue à cause de leur devoir supplémentaire. Harry, lui, se faisait du souci. En effet, son premier « cours » allait avoir lieu ce soir et il appréhendait plus que tout la réaction des élèves. Ginny arriva à 17h. Elle aussi se mit à ses devoirs avant d'aller assister à l'AD.

"Comment ça va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle."

"Oh ! Bien… enfin un peu nerveux !"

"Ca se comprend, dit Prudence. Moi je serai morte de trac. En plus faire cours devant Malefoy et ses imbéciles d'amis.

"C'est fou ce que tu peux me rassurer Prudence ! Dit Harry en souriant."

"Ravie de pouvoir t'aider, dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oh ! Regardé ! Il y a un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre."

Hermione se leva et alla voir l'animal.

"Ron ! Je crois que c'est pour toi, dit elle en amenant l'oiseau. C'est Hermès."

"Tiens ! Hermès comme ton messager, répondit Prudence."

"Ron prit la lettre d'Hermès et le posa sur un perchoir pour qu'il puisse se reposer."

"C'est Fred et Georges ! Quoi ?"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Demanda inquiète Ginny."

"attends je vais vous la lire, dit il."

_Salut Ron,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous de notre côté ça va pas mal ! Maman, nous a dit pour l'AD ! Et on a l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer, que vous nous verrez à Poudlard tous les samedis !_

_Comme il s'agit de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, on n'a pas eu trop de mal à convaincre maman de nous laisser y participer. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a donné son accord ! En plus, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont des clients potentiels ! Donc ça nous fera une hausse de chiffres d'affaire ! Alors on se voit samedi petit frère ! Salut tout le monde ! Et Prudence en particulier. _

_Fred et Georges_

"Super ! Moi qui m'ennuyait d'eux ! Dit Prudence.

"C'est génial, dit Ginny. On va rigoler !

"Au moins avec eux dans les parages, Malefoy ne jouera pas le malin ! Répliqua Ron.

"Ouais… dit Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui vont l'empêcher de parler. Mais bon je pourrais toujours le coller !

Ils finirent leurs devoirs et descendirent prendre leur repas. Harry picorait… Il était aussi stressé que lors de son premier match de Quidditch. Hermione le força à manger, mais il était trop anxieux. Après le repas, ils montèrent se changer et laissèrent Harry rejoindre le professeur Déméter dans la grande salle. Comme à son dernier cours de Défenses, le réfectoire avait été transformé en arène de duel.

"Bonsoir Harry ! Dit elle d'une voix profonde lorsque Harry franchit la porte.

Ce soir là, Perséphone portait un ensemble blanc et également sa cape rouge sang. Elle avait un air mystérieux et dégageait un « je ne sais quoi » de rassurant.

"Ca va Harry ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées ?

"Ca va, dit il. Un peu stressé.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Moi je suis la pour t'aider, pour te guider si tu préfères. Tu fais ton cours, donne tes explications et moi je me charge des perturbateurs !

"D'accord !

L'agitation se faisait sentir dans le hall d'entrée. Les adhérents de l'AD était devant et souhaitait débuter le cours. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les élèves en désordre dans la salle de duel. Ils étaient près d'une soixantaine, si ce n'est plus. Perséphone et Harry qui discutaient sur le podium de duel, les virent affluer vers eux. Lorsque les grandes portes finirent de s'ouvrirent et se refermer, Perséphone prit la parole.

"bonsoir à vous tous ! Et merci d'être venu aussi nombreux !

"on n'a pas eu le choix, dit la voix traînante de Malefoy. Et toi… Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais sur l'estrade ! Déjà volontaire !

"Quelques Serpentard se mirent à rire.

"Pour tout te dire Malefoy, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'AD. Donc change de ton, veux tu !

"Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, c'est Harry Potter qui se chargera de vous apprendre les sorts les plus utiles lors d'un duel. Moi, je serai son assistante. Bon, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. On t'écoute Harry."

"Bonsoir… dit il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Pour cette première séance, nous allons apprendre à maîtriser les sorts de désarmement ainsi que ceux de protection. La plupart connaissent le sort « Expelliarmus » qui permet de retirer la baguette de son adversaire. Mais il existe aussi d'autre moyen de tenir en échec, on peut par exemple réduire au silence un adversaire ou encore le stupéfier."

"On sait déjà tout ça ! Dit Drago à haute voix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est obligé de rester !"

"Parce que je vous l'ai ordonné, répondit le professeur Déméter."

"Ce n'est rien professeur, dit Harry. Malefoy va me servir d'assistant pour illustrer ce que je viens de dire."

Malefoy surpris, s'avança vers l'estrade où se trouvaient Harry et Perséphone.

"Très bien, dit Harry à haute voix. Je vais vous montrer comment on désarme un adversaire. Tu es prêt Malefoy."

"Bien sur !"

"Quand je finirais de compter jusqu'à trois, dit Perséphone vous vous désarmerez. Un… deux…."

"Expelliarmus ! S'écria Harry."

La baguette de Malefoy s'envola dans les airs et atterri dans la main gauche de Harry.

"Tu vois Malefoy, dit Harry. Pendant un duel, on ne va pas attendre que tu sois prêt ou je ne sais quoi. C'est chacun pour soit, ta vie ou la sienne. Et sans baguette, on est mort. Ce sort m'a souvent sauvé la vie, alors apprend à le maîtriser, si tu tiens à la tienne."

Il lui rendit sa baguette sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

"merci, dit il. Mettez vous par deux et entraînez vous."

Malefoy descendit de l'estrade fulminant de rage, Ron et Hermione était fières de Harry. Il avait réussit à le remettre en place devant une grande partie de l'école.

"C'est très bien Harry, lui dit Perséphone. Bon on va faire un tour parmi les élèves, et quand tu veux changer d'exercice dit le moi."

"D'accord."

Harry marchait parmi ses camarades, les corrigeant de temps en temps ou les félicitant. Hermione et Prudence faisaient équipe. Ron était avec Neville, Ginny avec Luna, Drago et Pansy, et Terry était seul. Harry s'approcha de lui…

"tu es tout seul ?"

"Oui, mais c'est pas grave, répondit Terry, je maîtrise ce sort."

"Ah ! Si tu veux tu peux aider ta sœur, lui dit Harry. Tu ferras équipe avec elle et Hermione."

"ok, merci Harry, dit il en lui souriant."

Terrence alla rejoindre Hermione et sa sœur. Effectivement il maîtrisait très bien ce sort puisqu'il désarma deux fois Hermione. Harry, changea d'exercice et leur demanda d'essayer le sortilège de stupéfiction. Les premières et deuxièmes années avaient beaucoup de mal avec le sort de désarmement mais Harry était patient et ne s'attendait pas à les voir réussir du premier coup. A la fin des deux heures Harry reprit la parole.

"Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A partir de la semaine prochaine, les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années viendront à l'AD le jeudi et les autres le samedi. Ca me permettra de suivre tout le monde et ainsi vous pourrez avancer à votre rythme. Bonne nuit à tous."

Les élèves applaudirent avant de quitter le réfectoire. Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent sérer la main de Harry, avant de s'en aller. Le professeur Déméter, le félicita pour ce premier cours et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Terrence les salua avant de rejoindre les Serpentard. Les amis remontèrent dans leur salle commune, fatigués mais heureux du déroulement de cette première réunion.

* * *

voila en esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira! bye à mercredi 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! alors voila la suite! merci pour les reviews! c'est très gentil de votre part! bizzzzzzzzz et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12

De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil douillet près de la cheminée. La salle était vide, les élèves s'étaient couchés, exténué par cette première séance d'AD. Ses amis étaient près de lui et somnolaient en silence. Prudence prit un paquet de carte qui se trouvait sur une petite table devant elle.

'-A qui sont ces cartes ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. C'est quoi comme carte ?

'-Ce sont des tarots mythiques, dit elle.

Elle sortit les tarots et se mit à regarder les différentes lames.

'-tu t'y connais en tarot, lui demanda Ron.

'-Un peu, répondit Prudence. Regarde…

Elle sortit une carte du tas.

'-celle-ci c'est le fou, continua Prudence. En fait, les tarots racontent le voyage du fou, qui tout au long de son périple rencontre des personnages importants.

'-et qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda Harry.

'-en fait, poursuivit Prudence, il y a 22 arcades majeures dans ces tarots, ce qui veut dire qu'il rencontre 21 personnes importantes tout au long de son voyage.

Elle chercha dans son tas les lames.

'-alors, il y a, la lune, le soleil, l'étoile. Ces cartes montrent le fou d'en divers état d'esprit. Il grandi en quelques sortes. Ensuite, il y a, le diable et la mort…

'-Ce sont de mauvaises cartes… Non ? Demanda Ron intéressé.

'-Non pas du tout, ces deux lames montrent un changement chez le fou, la mort annonce que quelque chose parvient au terme de son existence. Le fou, pénètre donc dans le monde des ténèbres en laissant derrière lui son passé, afin de se préparer au futur. Le diable, lui, annonce la nécessité de prendre conscience des aspect obscurs de notre personnalité.

'-quels sont les autres cartes, demanda Ginny.

'-Et bien, on a l'empereur, qui est la représentation du père, et l'impératrice, celle de la mère. Ensuite, on a toute la gamme, force, justice, jugement qui permettent au fou d'acquérir un certain tempérament.

'-les personnages représenté sur les lames, sont des personnes que le fou doit rencontrer dans la vraie vie, dit Hermione.

'-exactement, répondit Prudence. Toutes les lames sont représentées par des personnages qui ont un nom. Par exemple, cette carte…. La mort. Et bien l'homme représenté est Hadès. C'est le dieu des enfers dans la mythologie grecque. Cela c'est l'impératrice… Déméter.

'-Déméter ? Demanda Ron, comme notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

'-Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! S'écria Prudence faisant sursauté Harry et Ginny. J'aurais du y penser tout de suite.

'-de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry.

Elle plaça trois cartes sur la table.

'-L'impératrice, dit elle, c'est Déméter.

'-oui tu l'as déjà dit, répondit Ron.

'-Et celle là, c'est la papesse ! dit Prudence. Elle s'appelle Perséphone !

'-Ah bon ! Dit Harry !

'-Oui ! Dans la mythologie grecque Perséphone était la fille de Déméter. Regardé cette carte… C'est le bateleur ! Devine son nom Harry !

'-Je n'en sais rien, dit il.

'-C'est Hermès ! Regarde ! Tunique blanche, cape rouge tout y est !

'-mais c'est vrai ! Dit il en regardant la carte de plus près. Dis m'en plus sur lui.

'-Tout le petit monde, regarda Prudence.

'-Et bien, Hermès est aussi un dieu grec. Il est chargé d'emmener les morts dans leur dernier royaume. Il est caractérisé comme étant le guide spirituel du fou. Dans la mythologie, il est connu comme étant un dieu fourbe et espiègle, qui n'aide les mortels que rarement. De plus, écouter ses conseils ne signifie pas toujours que les résultats soient garantis…

'-je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question Harry, dit Ron.

'-La quel ? Demanda Harry.

'-Et bien qui est Hermès, poursuivit Ron.

'-oui mais ça ne me dit pas qui est mon guide par excellence ici !

'-Prudence, dit Hermione, tu peux nous en dire plus sur Perséphone.

'-Et bien c'est la reine des Enfers, elle vit dans le monde souterrain avec Hadès, la mort, durant trois mois.

'-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny.

'-Parce que Hadès lui a tendu un piège.

'-Quel genre de piège ? Demanda Ron.

'-en fait Hadès brûlait de désir pour Perséphone, il sortit du royaume des ombres pour l'enlever, alors qu'elle cueillait innocemment des fleurs dans les champs. Hadès lui tendit une grenade, qu'elle mangea. Ayant accepté le fruit des morts, Perséphone lia pour toujours son sort à celui d'Hadès.

'-elle a mangé une grenade ! Dit Harry. Et quelles sont les fleurs qu'elle cueillait ?

'-Des narcisses blanches, répondit Prudence.

'-Narcisses blanches et Grenade rouge ! C'est fantastique ! Dit Harry en se levant. Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé le guide !

'-Mais oui ! S'écria Hermione. Perséphone est ton guide par excellence qui va te permettre de trouver ton chemin !

Harry donna une bise à Prudence.

'-Tu viens de me donner un coup de pouce magistral. Je ne l'oublierai pas !

'-que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Ginny.

'-je sais pas, dit Harry, je vais peut être revoir Hermès qui sait ! Et il me donnera peut être d'autre indice.

'-on a bien avancé grâce à toi, Prudence, dit Ron.

'-merci, c'est gentil, répondit elle. Mais… plus j'y pense…et plus les choses s'éclaircissent.

'-quoi donc ? Demanda Ron.

'-le fou, finit par dire Prudence. Cette carte représente Harry.

'-quoi ? dit Harry.

'-oui, dit Hermione. C'est évident. Prudence nous a dit que le fou voyageait en quelque sorte. Et qu'il rencontrait différent personnage durant son périple…. C'est ton cas Harry !

'-oui, dit Prudence. Tu as rencontré Hermès, Perséphone. Et peut être que tu as croisé d'autres personnages qui t'ont aidé ou qui t'aide encore. Demain je ferais une recherche approfondi sur les différentes lames des tarots, je trouverais peut être quelques chose d'intéressant.

'-je t'aiderai, dit aussitôt Hermione.

'-on ferait bien d'aller ce coucher, dit Ginny.

'-Tu as raison, dit Hermione. Il se fait tard.

'-très bien, dit Harry. On verra ça demain. Bonne nuit les filles.

'-Bonne nuit.

Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent par les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Ils se changèrent sans bruit et se couchèrent. Ron mit quelques instants avant de s'endormir. Quant à Harry, il tournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas voir Hermès s'il ne s'endormait pas. Mais toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulées dans la journée ne lui permettaient pas de s'apaiser. Lorsqu'il réussit à s'assoupir, le jour se levait déjà.

'-Harry, lève toi, dit Ron.

'-je viens juste de fermer l'œil.

'-il fait jour et il est… (Il regarda sa montre) déjà 7h45.

'-Déjà !

'-Il se leva péniblement et se frotta les yeux.

'-J'ai pas arrêter de tourner dans mon lit, finit il par dire. Je n'ai même pas rêvé.

'-oh ! Dit Ron. Ce n'est pas grave, ce soir peut être.

'-Bon je vais prendre une douche, je te retrouve dans la salle commune.

Il se lava et s'habilla. Les filles étaient en bas avec Ron et l'attendaient. Après s'être salué, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, qui avait retrouvé son aspect d'origine. Prudence alla dire bonjour à son frère qui était assis à la table des Serpentard. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre Ginny chez les Gryffondor. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et s'essaya à coté d'elle.

'-tu as bien, dormi Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

'-Non pas vraiment… je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant 4h du matin.

'-mon pauvre… vous avez quoi comme cours ce matin ? Demanda Ginny.

'-3h de Défense contre les forces du mal, dit Ron.

'-Je me demande ce qu'elle nous prépare, dit Hermione.

'-De quoi vous parler, dit Prudence qui était revenu à sa table.

'-Du cours de Défense, dit Ron. On se demandait ce qu'on allait faire.

'-elle va s'en doute continuer à nous tester, dit Prudence.

'-moi j'aimerai bien faire des duels, dit Ron. J'adorerai ridiculiser Malefoy… D'ailleurs Harry… Bravo pour hier.

'-Pourquoi ?

'-pour ta séance de l'AD, répondit Ron. Tu as été super, surtout quand tu as désarmé Malefoy.

'-Oui, c'était grandiose, dit Prudence. La prochaine fois, désigne moi contre lu, Harry ! J'adorerai me frotter à ce sale morveux.

'-on verra Prudence, dit il en souriant.

'-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Hermione. On va être en retard à notre cours.

'-on te suit, dit Ron.

Ils dirent au revoir à Ginny et allèrent rejoindre la salle du professeur Déméter. Sa salle était ouverte mais elle n'était pas là. Ils s'installèrent et se mirent à discuter de l'AD.

'-Bravo Harry pour l'AD, dit Neville.

'-Mais c'est rien, dit Harry. Si ça marche c'est grâce à vous.

'-Grâce à toi, dit Dean. Si tu continues tu vas finir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

'-Qui va finir professeur ? Demanda une voix que Harry reconnu aussitôt.

'-mêle toi de tes affaires Malefoy ! Dit Harry.

Drago et ses acolytes étaient arrivés dans la salle de classe, accompagnée de Terry.

'-Potter ! Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi, répliqua Malefoy. Tu te crois supérieur aux autres parce que tu diriges cette imbécillité d'AD.

'-C'est quoi ton problème ?

'-tu ferais bien de réviser tes ambitions à la baisse Potter, tu ne risques pas de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir devenir professeur.

'-tu t'inquiète pour moi, Ricana Harry, ou c'est un avertissement.

'-le seigneur des ténèbres te régleras ton compte ! Dit il de sa voix traînante, et plutôt que tu le crois.

'-merci pour l'info Malefoy, dit Harry très calme. Voldemort essaie de me tuer depuis ma naissance, ce n'est plus un scoop !

'-tu as eu de la chance, mais elle va tourner… et très vite.

'-silence ! Regagnez vos places, dit Perséphone qui venait d'entrer dans la classe. Excusé mon retard, mais j'étais retenu par votre professeur de potion. Bon, pour ces 3h, j'ai décidé de faire des groupes de travail. On va faire des duels donc sortez vos baguettes et on va dans la grande salle.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et suivirent Perséphone jusqu'au réfectoire qui s'était retransformé en salle de duel. Elle montra sur l'estrade et regarda attentivement ses élèves.

'-alors ! Jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, nous allons travailler les duels. Chaque groupe s'affrontera et selon les résultats de l'équipe vous serez noté. La cohésion de l'équipe, la diversité des sorts et les différents matchs entreront en compte dans ma notation. Est-ce qu'il y des questions ?

'-Qui fait les groupes ? Demanda Ernie MacMillan.

'-C'est moi, répondit Perséphone. Et ils sont déjà faits. D'autres questions ?

Laclasse, dit non et la répartition pu commencer.

'-très bien, lorsque je vous appellerai vous monterez me rejoindre. Premier groupe : Neville Londubat, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini et Lavande Brown.

Ils allèrent rejoindre le professeur et se mirent en ligne.

'-elle mélange les maisons, dit Prudence. J'espère que je serais avec Terry.

'-Moi, j'espère ne pas être avec Malefoy, dit Ron.

'-Deuxième groupe poursuivit Perséphone. Padma Patil, Grégory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas et Pavarti Patil.

A leur tour, ils allèrent sur l'estrade et se mirent en file indienne.

'-le troisième groupe : Michael Corner, Hanna Abbot, Ron Weasley, Prudence Ottoms et Vincent Crabbe.

'-Oh non Crabbe ! Dit Ron.

'-bonne chance, dit Harry en tapant l'épaule de Ron.

'-Quatrième groupe : Mandy Brockleheart, Terrence Ottoms, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

'-Super, ironisa Harry. Malefoy est avec nous.

'-les cinq dernier, c'est-à-dire Ernie, Susan, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et Seamus, vous êtes ensemble. Bon le but de cet exercice, n'est pas de vous blesser même si ça peut arriver, c'est de réussir à former un groupe homogène qui parviendra à battre ses adversaires. N'oublié pas que tout est prit en compte dans ma notation. Commençons alors ! Premier duel, groupe 1 contre groupe 2 ! A vous de choisir votre représentant vous avez cinq minutes, les autres vous pouvez descendre.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

'-j'arrive pas à le croire ! Dit Harry. On est avec Malefoy. Il va nous causer des ennuis.

'-on est obligé de s'adapter, dit Hermione.

Mandy vint les rejoindre. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus et au visage rond.

'-bonjour, dit Mandy.

'-Salut, répondit Hermione et Harry.

'-J'espère que ça se passera bien avec les Serpentard, dit Mandy. J'ai quelque doute mais on n'a pas le choix.

'-Avec Terry, dit Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème, c'est plutôt Malefoy qui m'ennuie.

'-on parle de moi, dit il en rejoignant le groupe avec Terry. Alors Potter, comment on se retrouve ! Heureux de faire parti de mon équipe.

'-ton équipe, répondit Harry. Excuse moi, mais qui t'a désigné.

'-ça suffit ! Dit Hermione on est censé faire équipe !

'-voila que la sang de bourbe, joue les petits chefs, répliqua Malefoy l'œil étincelant.

'-la ferme ! dit Harry.

'-Doucement Potter ! On est pas à l'AD, c'est plus toi le professeur !

'-taisez vous ! Dit soudain Mandy. On fait équipe et je veux avoir une note correcte alors au lieu de vous chamailler, choisissons notre premier duelliste !

'-je suis d'accord, dit Terry. Ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer, parce qu'on est tous dans la même galère. Bon, on doit se battre contre le groupe 3, je pense qu'on devrait désigner le duelliste par rapport aux leurs.

'-tu as raison Terry, dit Hermione. Dans le groupe 3, il y a Michael, Ron, Prudence, Hanna et Crabbe. S'ils choisissent un Gryffondor, Harry et moi, on ne pourra pas combattre, ce sera un de vous trois.

'-je ne me battrais pas contre ma sœur, dit Terry.

'-C'est bon pour moi, dit Mandy. Où peut être Drago ?

'-Ouais… ouais…

'-ok, si c'est Crabbe, dit Hermione. Alors ce sera Harry, Mandy ou moi.

'-on verra bien, dit Harry. Le match va commencer, on ferait bien d'aller voir.

Le premier duel opposait Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson. Le professeur Déméter était au centre de l'estrade et arbitrait.

'-très bien, le duel se joue en une manche au cours de laquelle vous allez vous jeter des sorts. Le premier à être désarmé a perdu, si un adversaire est au sol, interdiction de le toucher. Les sorts de base valent 1 points, les sorts compliqués 2 points, les sorts de protection valent 2 point et enfin le désarmement 3 points. Tout le monde a compris ? Alors commençons ! A trois… un… deux… trois.

Lavande et Pansy levèrent leur baguette. Mais Pansy fut la plus rapide.

'-EVERTE STATIS !

Un jet couleur or fila à grande vitesse et alla frapper de plein fouet la pauvre Lavande, qui fut projeté au bas de l'estrade. Neville coura à sa rencontre pour voir les dégâts, mais elle allait bien. Elle se releva et pu monter à nouveau sur le podium. Elle jeta un sort à Pansy, qui riait avec Millicent. Celle-ci vola à son tour mais réussi à rester sur l'estrade.

'-Stop ! Dit le Professeur. Vous allez bien ?

'-oui ! Répondirent les deux jeunes filles.

'-alors continuez ! A trois… un… deux… trois…

'-EXPELLIARMUS ! S'écria Lavande.

Aussitôt la baguette de Pansy fonça dan les mains de Lavande, c'était terminé ! Le groupe 1 venait de remporter son premier duel.

'-Très bien Lavande ! Dit Perséphone. Le groupe 1 gagne quatre à un. Deuxième duel groupe 3 contre groupe 4.

Prudence monta sur l'estrade encouragée par Ron, Hanna et Michael.

'-Bon c'est Prudence, dit Hermione. Qui Y va ?

'-J'y vais ! Dit aussitôt Malefoy.

'-Drago fait attention, dit Terry. Elle est dangereuse. Bonne chance.

'-je n'ai pas besoin de chance, dit il en montant sur le podium. Je vais gagner.

'-Bien ! Dit Perséphone. En garde ! A trois. Un… deux… trois…

'-EXPELLIARMUS ! S'écria Malefoy.

La baguette de Prudence lui échappa et se dirigea vers Malefoy qui levait déjà le point en signe de victoire. Mais au moment où elle arrivait…

'-ACCIO BAGUETTE ! Cria Prudence.

Sa baguette s'arrêta nette dans les airs et retourna dans les mains de sa propriétaire. Prudence lança un sourire mauvais à Malefoy elle enchaîna :

'-RICTUSEMPRAS !

Un jet de couleur vert sorti de la baguette de Prudence et frappa Malefoy en plein ventre. Il fut projeté à quelques mètres sous l'impacte… il était plié en deux et riait à tout rompre. Il réussit à se ressaisir et lança un nouveau sortilège.

'-TARENTALLEGRA !

Cette fois ci un jet ocre alla à toute vitesse vers Prudence.

'-DOMIUS ! Cria-t-elle.

Un dôme étincelant se forma autour d'elle, le sort de Malefoy s'écrasa dans un gong sonore et se désintégra. Drago riait toujours, Prudence en profita pour jeter un dernier sortilège et récupérer sa baguette.

'-FINITE INCANTATEM ! S'écria Perséphone. Aussitôt Malefoy cessa de rire.

Prudence d'un pas conquérant s'approcha de lui.

'-j'espère que ça va ! Lui dit elle en pouffant de rire. Tiens ! Ta baguette.

'-je t'ai laissé gagner ! Dit il en se relevant.

'-Oh ! Je ne te savais pas si galant Malefoy, répondit Prudence avant de s'en aller.

'-bien le groupe 3 gagne 4 à 0.

'Tout le groupe de Prudence l'accueillit en l'acclamant. Même Crabbe semblait content. Terry aussi applaudissait.

'-Pourquoi tu applaudi ? Lui demanda Malefoy en colère.

'-oh ! Tout simplement parce que ma sœur t'a mis une raclée !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

'-Bon, dit Mandy. Ce n'est pas grave, il faut qu'on remporte le prochain duel.

'-tu as raison, dit Harry. Qui sont nos prochains adversaires ?

'-le groupe 5, dit Hermione. On a encore deux duels avant de passer.

'-je crois qu'on devrait élaborer une stratégie, dit Mandy.

'-Très bien, dit Harry. Alors il faut réussir à désarmer notre adversaire ou marquer le plus de point. Alors je propose qu'on commence par jeter un sort de base.

'-et s'il nous désarme, dit Malefoy, on perd ! Brillante idée Potter.

'-Si tu en as une meilleur on t'écoute, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

'-je pense qu'on devrait les désarmer tout de suite, dit Drago. On finit le match et on gagne trois points.

'-on a bien vu l'efficacité de ta méthode, répliqua Hermione.

'-Bon ça suffit, dit Terry. Je crois qu'il faut commencer par un sort de protection, cela nous permettra de ne pas nous faire enlever nos baguettes. Ensuite, on attaque avec un sortilège basique.

'-je ne connais pas de sort de protection, dit Mandy.

'-et bien tu peux essayer celui que ma sœur a utilisé, c'est un sort de Dôme totale, ou le plus commun celui du bouclier, il est facile à lancer.

'-qui veut faire le prochain duel ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Si c'est Millicent ou Susan, dit Harry. Tu y vas Hermione.

'-d'accord, répondit elle.

Seamus du groupe 5 était opposé à Terry Boot du groupe 1. Le duel se finit rapidement car Seamus avait récupéré la baguette en un instant. L'autre duel opposait le groupe de Pavarti au groupe 3 représenté par Michael Corner. Le match était très serré, personne n'avait réussit à se désarmer et le professeur Déméter du arrêter le duel. Il y avait match nul, 3 sort partout. C'était le tour du groupe de Harry. Ernie MacMillan qui était dans le dernier groupe monta sur l'estrade.

'-qui y va ? Demanda Mandy. On est dans la même mais on, je ne peux pas y aller.

'-je veux bien, dit Terry.

Il monta sur l'estrade et salua Ernie.

'-en garde messieurs ! Dit Perséphone. Un… deux… trois !

'-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! S'écria Ernie.

Le jet argenté de Ernie fonça droit sur Terry qui réussi à le détourner en invoquant le sort du miroir. En effet, le sortilège frappa Ernie de plein fouet.

'-un à zéro, dit Perséphone. FINITE INCANTATEM, ça va Ernie ?

'-oui…

'-continuez ! Un… deux… trois…

'-APHASUM ! S'écria Terry.

Une lumière éblouissante sorti de la baguette de Terry et alla frapper Ernie qui s'envola de l'estrade. Il retomba quelques mètres plus loin, secoué de tremblement.

'-ACCIO BAGUETTE !

La baguette de Ernie s'envola et alla rejoindre Terry.

Le professeur Déméter alla voir Ernie qui tremblait toujours. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, murmura une formule et Ernie se leva.

'-ça va ? dit elle tranquillement.

'-oui mieux, merci, répliqua Ernie ;

'-tiens ta baguette ! dit Terry qui s'était approché d'eux.

Terry revint vers son groupe. Hermione et Mandy applaudissaient.

'-bravo Terry ! Dit Hermione, tu as été fantastique.

'-merci Hermione. Ce n'est rien.

'-oh si ! répondit elle. Tu maîtrises le sort d'aphasie, c'est formidable pour un garçon aussi jeune.

'-Aphasie ? demanda Harry. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

'-ce sort permet d'enlever les capacités magiques d'une personne pendant quelques instants, répliqua Hermione. C'est pour cela qu'Ernie n'a pas pu se défendre quand Terry à récupérer sa baguette.

'-D'accord, dit Harry.

'-tu ne connais pas ce sort Potter ! Toi qui es censé tout nous apprendre avec l'AD !

'-La ferme Malefoy ! Répliqua Mandy. Ne commence pas ! On a 6 point c'est pas mal.

Le reste des duels se passa assez bien. Ron opposé à Millicent Bulstrode avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette. Hermione, ne fit qu'une bouché de Goyle à sa grande joie. Quant à Harry, il fut opposé à Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard, grand et maigre avec des yeux sans expression. Il commença par lui jeter un sort de lenteur, ensuite il enchaîna avec un « EXPELLIARMUS » qui lui valut 3 points. A la fin des trois heures de cours, tout le monde avait combattu une fois, et les groupes 3 et 4 étaient en tête.

'-pour le prochain cours, j'aimerai que vous travaillé en groupe et que vous me présentiez un devoir commun sur une stratégie de duel. Je veux 5 parchemins de 30cm par groupe. Bonne fin de journée.

'-au revoir professeur !

'-Harry … je peux te parler ! Dit Perséphone.

Il laissa Hermione et alla rejoindre le professeur.

'-Harry ! Demain l'AD c'est à 9h. On aura deux élèves de plus, les frères Weasley. Ils arriveront à 8h30, tu pourras les accueillirent ?

'-oui bien sur.

'-très bien, alors à demain.

'-au revoir…

Harry voulu la retenir et lui parler de ce qu'il avait découvert, mais il n'osa pas. Comment lui demander si elle était le guide, sans qu'elle ne le prenne pour un fou. Harry regarda Perséphone s'en aller et se dit qu'il lui poserai la question des qu'il aurait revu Hermès le Messager.

* * *

j'espere que vous avez aimé! je repondrai au review pour le prochain chapitre ! bizzzz à lundi! 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

merci à toi théalie pour ta review! lol elle m'a fait très plaisir! j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! bizz

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le vendredi après midi était consacré au cours d'histoire de la magie, de potion et de métamorphose. Harry alla dans la classe du professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. C'était un cours soporifique, durant lequel Harry et Ron s'endormaient systématiquement. Cependant ce n'était pas les seuls, Neville semblait ailleurs, Dean et Seamus jouaient aux morpions, Prudence dormait elle aussi derrière des bouquins qu'elle avait placés comme une forteresse, tout autour d'elle. En faite, toute la classe semblait perdue dans leur pensée sauf Hermione et Terrence qui prenaient des notes et écoutaient le professeur. Terry qui était assis à coté de la forteresse de sa sœur, jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la classe. Il vit ses camarades comateux, puis Hermione, plongé dans ses notes. Elle notait tout ce que disait la voix monocorde du professeur, tout sur la révolte des trolls, tout sur leurs noms imprononçables et toutes les dates importantes. Elle leva la tête et le vit enfin. Terry lui fit un signe de la main avant de retourner à ses propres annotations. Lorsque la cloche sonna et que la classe se réveilla, Terrence alla voir Hermione.

'-Hermione… Heu… cela te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble… ou que l'on se mette à coté durant le cours du professeur Binns. Ne te sent pas obligé… surtout d'accepter ! Je… Je comprendrais si…

'-Avec plaisir, coupa Hermione. De toute façon, on est les seuls à rester éveillé, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

'-D'accord… Heu… Tu as quel cours maintenant ?

'-Potion…

'-oh ! Moi aussi, on va peut être encore travailler ensemble, dit Terry ravi.

'-oui je crois aussi… Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la potion de rapetissement !

Pendant ce temps là, Harry, Ron et Prudence suivaient Hermione et Terry de loin.

'-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux là, dit Prudence.

'-oui c'est vrai, dit Harry. Tu ferrais bien de faire attention à elle, Ron.

'-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'y a rien entre nous… rougit il.

'-Ca c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien ! Poursuivit Prudence. Tu ferrais bien de lui dire ce que tu ressens, elle ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie, tu sais !

'-je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça ! Dit Ron.

'-Parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle, dit Prudence, tu te mets dans tous tes états. Et si elle tombe sous le charme ravageur de mon frère, tu n'auras aucune chance de la récupérer !

'-charme ravageur ! Dit Ron. Laisse moi rire !

'-De qui vous parler ? Demanda Padma qui venait de les rejoindre devant la salle du professeur rogue.

'-On parle du charme fou de mon frère ! Tu ne trouves pas !

'-Oh si ! Dit aussitôt Padma. Il est vraiment beau garçon ! Un beau brun ténébreux, sympathique, légèrement réservé, intelligent en plus… Il a tout pour devenir le séducteur de Poudlard !

'-C'est bon Padma ! Dit Ron. On se passera de tes commentaires.

'-Ne soit pas jaloux Ron ! Dit Prudence souriante. Tu as ton propre charme !

'-Ouais…. Ouais…

Le professeur Rogue arriva de son habituel pas lent et disgracieux. Il était de mauvaise humeur et grogna sur ses élèves pour qu'il rentre en classe. Il rendit les fioles testes sans cérémoniales et pour la première fois de ce début d'année, Harry avait obtenu une note convenable. Le maître des potions leur demanda de poursuivre leur solution de rapetissement, mais avant, il réparti la classe en différent groupe de niveau. Harry, Ron, Prudence et Padma, qui avaient eu la même note travaillaient ensemble. Quant à Hermione et Terry, ils étaient les seuls à avoir obtenu la note maximale et par la force des choses, poursuivaient ensembles leurs potions.

'-Ils forment vraiment un joli couple ! Dit Padma à Prudence.

'-Tu trouves ! Dit Prudence. C'est vrai qu'ils sont beau tous les deux, n'est ce pas Ron !

'-Je ne trouve pas moi ! Répondit il en tranchant grossièrement ses orties.

'-Tu es aveugle ! Dit Padma. Rien que la manière dont Terry la regarde, cela se voit tout de suite qu'il en pince pour elle.

'-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Répliqua Ron. Ils se connaissent depuis moins d'une semaine.

'-Regarde sa manière de lui parler, poursuivit elle. C'est un vrai gentleman ! Et regarde Hermione… tu as vu comme elle lui sourit !

'-Elle est poli avec lui ! Voila tout ! Dit Ron.

'-Mais bien sur ! Répliqua Prudence.

'-Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre potion ! Dit alors Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas que Rogue nous tombe dessus !

Ils se remirent au travail. Ron semblait énervé, cela se voyait à sa façon de piller ses pissenlits.

'-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Demanda Harry.

'-Tu crois que Hermione s'intéresse à Terry ?

'-Je ne sais pas Ron, dit Harry en ajouta son pissenlit moulu à sa potion. Si c'était le cas… Qu'est ce que cela te ferais ?

'-rien ! Rien du tout !

'-Tu es sure ?

'-oui bien sur !

'-Alors la discussion est close !

Le cours se termina au grand soulagement des onze élèves. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir des enchantements où avait lieu leur cours de métamorphose. Hermione discutait toujours avec Terry lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva et les fit entrer. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et poursuivit son dialogue. Le cours de ce vendredi après midi était encore consacré à la métamorphose de rats en statue d'or. Terry et Hermione réussirent du premier coup. Harry, lui, réussi au bout d'une demi heure de dur labeur. Sa statue était moins jolie que celle d'Hermione mais il était quand même content. A la fin de l'heure, Ron rangea ses affaires et s'en alla seul.

'-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Prudence en rangeant ses affaires.

'-je crois que c'est à cause de Hermione et de ton frère.

'-Tu crois !

'-Il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait, dit Harry. Mais je ne le crois pas.

'-J'irais le voir tout à l'heure, dit Prudence. Bon, moi je vais à la bibliothèque, chercher des informations sur notre ami Hermès. Quand Hermione sortira, tu lui diras que je l'attends.

'-D'accord, je viendrais vous aider ! Je pose mon sac et j'arrive.

'-Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

'-Prudence s'éloignait dans les couloirs bondés de Poudlard, quand Hermione sorti de la salle de classe avec Terry.

'-Harry ! Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

'-Non… il est monté dans la salle commune… je crois. Prudence t'attend à la bibliothèque !

'-Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci de me le rappeler Harry.

'-Ca va Hermione ?

'-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

'-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'oublier quelque chose ! Dit il en souriant.

'-N'importe quoi…

'-Je peux t'accompagner, dit Terry. Vous allez faire vos devoirs ?

'-Heu…

'-elles font des recherches, dit Harry, sur la mythologie grecque.

'-ah ! Je peux vous aider si cela ne te dérange pas, dit Terry.

'-Non… tu peux venir.

'-Je vous rejoins plutard ! Dit Harry. A tout à l'heure.

Harry les laissa et monta à la salle commune. Ron n'était pas là. Il alla dans le dortoir et le trouva coucher sur son lit.

'-Ron ? Ca va ?

'-je vais bien, grogna-t-il.

'-Tu es sur ?

'-Harry je vais bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! Hein !

'-oh ! Peut être que la relation entre Hermione et Terry…

'-QUELLE RELATION ! IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE EUX !

'-pourquoi tu cries ! Répliqua Harry.

'-Désolé, je me suis emporté.

'-Ron… Dit moi ce qui se passe !

'-Harry… je ne sais pas… ça me rend malade de les voir tous les deux. Ils viennent de faire connaissance et depuis la rentrée, ils sont toujours ensemble, toujours entrain de discuter de choses qu'eux seul comprenne… elle n'arrête pas de sourire, son visage s'illumine quand elle le voit…

'-Ron… je peux te parler franchement.

'-je t'écoute.

'-tu es jaloux !

'-Moi ! Jaloux ! S'écria t il. Laisse moi rire.

'-tu es amoureux d'Hermione ! Et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer !

'-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Ron.

'-tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle, cela ne te ferait rien ! Tu serais même content pour elle.

'-Je m'inquiète pour elle !

'-Tu t'inquiètes ? Pourquoi ?

'-Harry ! C'est un Serpentard !

Harry se mit à rire.

'-C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu ! C'est le frère de Prudence et il est très sympathique. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

'-Dis toujours…

'-Tu ferais bien de lui dire ce que tu ressens et lui dire clairement !

'-merci pour le conseil, dit il. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

'-Comme tu veux ! Bon moi je vais à la bibliothèque.

'-Pourquoi ?

'-Faire des recherches sur Hermès, le caducée etc. Tu viens ?

'-Hermione sera là ?

'-Oui, Hermione, Prudence, Terry…. Et ta sœur doit nous rejoindre.

'-Attend… Terry est à la bibliothèque ?

'-Oui… on lui a dit qu'on faisait des recherches et il a proposé de nous aider.

'-Mais bien sur ! Dit plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sa petit Hermione seule !

'-Ron ! Ne dit pas après que ça ne te fait rien ! Bon quand tu auras finis de bouder ! Viens nous rejoindre !

'-Ouais c'est ça !

Harry sortit de la chambre et alla à la bibliothèque. Hermione, Prudence et Terry étaient caché derrière une pile de livres qui parlaient tous de la mythologie grecque. Hermione fit le compte rendu de leur investigation lorsque Harry arriva.

'-on a consulté quelques manuels mais on n'a pas trouvé grand-chose sur le bateleur et la papesse.

'-et vous avez pu faire des liens entre les différentes cartes ? Demanda Harry. Excusé moi de vous interrompre… dit Terry. Mais je peux savoir ce que vous chercher exactement ?

Prudence regarda aussitôt Harry. Il réfléchit longuement puis décida de lui raconter tout ce qui concernait Hermès. Terry écoutait attentivement et fut surpris par ses déclarations.

'-merci Harry de t'être confié à moi ! Dit Terry. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident… je tiens à te dire que rien ne sortira d'ici. Tu as ma parole.

'-Merci Terry.

'-Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris, poursuivit Terry. La papesse c'est Perséphone, le bateleur, c'est Hermès et Harry c'est le fou. Je pense que chacun d'entre nous sommes représenté par l'une des lames des tarots mythique. Il suffit de s'y attarder. Prudence tu as tes lames ?

'-Oui, attends… tiens les voila.

'-merci petite sœur. Alors on a 22 arcades… alors moi je pense que la carte de l'empereur, représente le professeur Dumbledore. D'après ce que tu m'as dit Harry, il a toujours été bienveillant, il joue donc un peu le rôle du père. Dans ce livre, il est dit que cette carte incarne le principe masculin.

'-oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry. Dumbledore est un peu comme un père maintenant que j'ai perdu Sirius.

'-et l'impératrice, dit Prudence, elle joue le rôle de mère. C'est peut être Mrs Weasley ! Qu'en penses tu ?

'-C'est vrai qu'elle te considère comme son propre fils, dit Hermione.

'-Oui, dit Harry, tiens voila Ron et Ginny.

Ginny dit bonjour à Terry et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Ron, lui, s'assit à coté de Prudence sans dire un mot.

'-Alors, dit Ginny, vous avez avancé ?

'-oui assez, dit Hermione. Grâce à Terry.

'-Parce qu'il est au courant ? Demanda Ron froidement.

'-Oui, dit Harry. Je l'ai mis au courant. Et c'est vrai qu'il nous a bien fait avancé.

'-vous avez trouvé quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

'-Et bien la carte de l'empereur, c'est Dumbledore et l'impératrice c'est votre mère, répondit Prudence.

'-il reste encore 17 lames alors ? Demanda Ron. On ferait bien de continuer.

'-tiens ! Dit Prudence. Cette carte représente aussi Hermès. Regardé.

'-C'est la carte du jugement, dit Hermione. Que dit le livre sur cette lame.

'-et bien, commença Terry. Elle dit que Hermès était chargé de mener les morts à bon port, c'est-à-dire jusqu'aux rives du Styx, mais qu'il avait aussi le pouvoir de les ramener à la vie.

'-C'est bien, dit Harry, on progresse. Je crois qu'on devrais chercher chacun de notre coté et des qu'on trouve quelque chose, on le met en commun.

'-D'accord.

Ils se mirent à éplucher les différents bouquins qu'il y avait sur la table. Ils lisaient, prenaient des notes, allaient chercher d'autres livres. Et au bout de deux heures…

'-bon je crois qu'on ferait bien de faire le point, dit Harry. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

'-Moi, commença Ginny. Je me suis trouvée !

'-ah ! Dit Harry. On t'écoute.

'-je crois que je suis la tempérance !

'-C'est ce que j'ai mis aussi, dit Prudence.

'-la tempérance représente la fonction du sentiment, continua Ginny, elle développe la douceur et la compréhension. Iris, celle qui est représenté sur la carte, représente la deuxième qualité que le fou doit acquérir pour posséder une individualité stable, c'est-à-dire un cœur généreux.

'-C'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de généreux, ironisa Ron. Ca te ressemble beaucoup !

'-je pense qu'on devrait mettre un point interrogation à coté de cette lame, dit Hermione, le temps qu'on soit sur qu'il s'agisse bien de Ginny.

'-D'accord, dit Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

'-Je crois que Hermione représente la justice, dit Terry.

'-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

'-tout simplement parce que la justice représente les facultés humaines de réflexion, de jugement et de pensée rationnelle. Athéna, la déesse représentée sur la carte, est l'emblème du désir de perfection mental.

'-c'est tout à fait toi, dit Harry. On avance bien ! Moi je crois avoir trouvé Prudence ! Je crois que tu représentes la lune.

'-Moi ! La déesse Hécate ! Cool !

'-la lune, poursuivit Harry, représente le changement de l'existence. Elle permet au fou d'avancer et de répondre à ses interrogations ! J'ai pensé à Prudence car c'est grâce à elle si on a trouvé la trace d'Hermès.

'-je trouve que ça la caractérise assez bien, dit Ginny.

'-continuons, dit Hermione. Moi je crois que j'ai trouvé Terry. Je crois que tu représentes le soleil.

'-ça s'est sur, dit Prudence. Je représente la lune, et dans la mythologie, Hécate et Apollon était frère et sœur.

'-Apollon ? Demanda Ron.

'-Oui, poursuivit Hermione. Apollon, était le dieu du soleil, il symbolisait la beauté, la connaissance et la musique. Il était le maître des prophéties et le frère d'Hécate. Dans la mythologie, il est l'image des pouvoirs de la conscience qui dissipe l'obscurité. Apollon est le complément Hécate, il incarne la vérité, la clarté et l'optimisme.

'-Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser à Terry ? Demanda Ron.

'-tout simplement, répondit Hermione. Parce que Terry comme Apollon, incarne le savoir ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

'-Heu… dit Terry. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est la meilleure carte pour me caractériser !

'-Mais si, dit Prudence. Moi, je crois avoir trouvé Ron !

'-Qui suis-je ? Demanda-t-il.

'-tu es la carte des amoureux !

'-Quoi ! Tu rigoles j'espère !

'-Pas du tout, continua Prudence. Tu représentes le jeune Pâris, qui a du départager les trois plus belle déesse de l'Olympe. Mais comme il était jeune et inexpérimenté, il choisit celle qui lui offrit le plus beau cadeau. Cette carte représente le dilemme amoureux. Pâris, donc toi Ron, est le symbole même de l'être qui ne comprend pas qu'il est responsable des conséquences de ses décisions. Lorsque le fou entre en contact avec cette personne, il sait qu'il devra prendre conscience de sa dualité et qu'il pourra avoir une relation sincère avec cette dernière. Donc Harry, tu peux avoir confiance en Ron, il t'aidera à étudier avec soin toutes les décisions que tu devras prendre, sans jamais t'influencer.

'-Je vais t'appeler l'amoureux maintenant, dit Ginny en souriant, ou encore Pâris !

'-je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répondit Ron.

'-Et si on allait manger, répondit Harry. On continuera un autre jour.

'-moi je vais poser mes affaires, dit Ginny.

'-je viens avec toi, dit Hermione. A plutard Terry.

'-a demain, Hermione, répondit il.

Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Harry et Terry partirent à leur tour laissant Prudence et Ron ensemble.

'-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas froisser en disant que tu étais la carte de l'amoureux.

'-A ton avis ?

'-Désolé, dit elle, je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter.

'-C'est pas grave Prudence, de tout façon, j'ai d'autre souci en tête en ce moment.

'-lesquels ? Demanda t elle.

'-C'est personnel.

'-Je suis sur qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, dit Prudence en souriant.

'-Pas du tout !

'-si tu le dis ! Mais si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis la. Et que je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider.

'-Tu veux m'aider ?

'-bien sur ! Répondit Prudence. Tu sais quoi ! Si tu veux récupérer Hermione, il suffit de la rendre jalouse ! Et le tour sera joué.

'-La rendre jalouse ? Avec qui ?

'-Avec moi ! En plus je suis dans la combine, donc pas de problème.

'-on en reparlera plutard ! Si tu le veux bien !

'-Allez ! Arrête de bouder et viens avec moi ! On va manger.

Elle lui prit la main et sorti de la bibliothèque. Le repas se passa sans encombre et Harry décida d'aller se coucher de bonne heure. En effet, il n'avait pas très bien dormi la veille et le lendemain, il devrait donner sa deuxième séance d'AD avec la participation des jumeaux. Il se déshabilla, se mit au lit et s'endormi facilement…

Harry marchait dans la rue principale d'une bourgade qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il faisait nuit et un léger vent soufflait, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Tous les volets des maisons qu'il trouvait sur son chemin étaient clos sauf ceux d'une grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Il entendait un son mélodieux provenant de cette maison et plus il avançait, plus il réussissait à distinguer l'homme qui jouait, assis sur un rocking-chair.

'-Hermès ?

'-bonsoir Harry, dit il en arrêtant de jouer. Je t'attendais !

'-Ou sommes nous ? Demanda Harry.

'-Godric Hollow. Ca te dit quelque chose?

'-Non, rien.

'-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, regarde plutôt l'homme qui arrive là bas.

'-je ne vois personne…

Il y eu un « pop » et un homme vêtu d'un cape de sorcier noir apparut devant la maison. Il s'avança à pas lent vers eux.

'-C'est Voldemort ! s'écria Harry.

Il fouilla ses poches mais il n'y trouva pas sa baguette.

'-Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermès. Il ne te voit pas.

Voldemort sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le verrou de la grande porte de chêne.

'-Alohomora !

Il y eu un petit déclic et la lourde porte pivota. Hermès se leva et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Il y avait de l'agitation dans la maison. Harry franchit le seuil de la porte… Il vit son père, sa mère et un bébé…

'-Mes parents !

James se mit entre Voldemort et sa femme… Il essayait de la protéger…

'-Lily va-t-en ! Prend Harry ! Je vais le retenir !

'-Pauvre fou ! Dit Voldemort. Tu n'es pas de taille…

James sortit sa baguette mais trop tard…

'-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un jet vert sortit de la baguette et frappa James en pleine poitrine. Son regard se crispa et il tomba sur le plancher. Mort.

Harry se précipita vers son père. Il avait un regard dénué d'expression, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Voldemort riait, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Il regarda le corps de James et alla terminer sa tache. Harry se releva et couru rejoindre Voldemort… Sa mère était à genou et tenait le petit Harry dans ses bras.

'-Pousse toi ! Cria Voldemort.

'-Non ! S'écria Lily. Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

'-Pousse toi espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse toi…

'-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place… Ayez pitié…

Voldemort se mit à rire, il leva sa baguette et Lily hurla. Elle s'écroula à son tour, sans vie.

'-Pauvre folle ! Ricana Voldemort. A ton tour Harry Potter ! Tu vas rejoindre tes parents ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège fila à toute vitesse et frappa le petit Harry en pleine tête. Mais au lieu de s'effondrer comme ses parents, le sort ricocha et retourna frapper Voldemort. Le sort avait une telle force qu'il fut projeté en arrière et s'écroula à côté du corps de Lily. Harry s'approcha alors vers son double enfant. Il pleurait… il avait une blessure sur le front qui saignait. Harry toucha son propre front… Sa cicatrice…

'-J'aurai du mourir ce soir là ! Dit il à Hermès.

'-Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi Harry, répondit il, tu n'as pas le droit de tenir de tel propos.

'-Et pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Pourquoi me fais tu cela ?

'-Pour que tu essais de comprendre… suis moi…

'-Hermès sorti de la petite cuisine et passa dans l'autre pièce où James était étendu.

'-Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Harry. Pourquoi me faire revivre cette nuit ?

'-Regarde là bas…

Hermès lui montra la porte d'entrée. Une lumière étincelante éclaira le living et un homme vêtu d'une robe blanche apparut. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et posé délicatement sur sa tête, une couronne d'olivier. Il marcha droit devant lui, dépassa Harry et s'agenouilla devant James.

'-Mais c'est vous ! Dit alors Harry.

'-Effectivement, c'est moi il y a 16 ans.

Hermès baignant de lumière posa sa main sur celle de James. Là, un être translucide sorti de la dépouille. C'était le fantôme de son père. Hermès se releva et passa dans l'autre pièce. Lily était allongé vers le petit Harry. Il s'approcha et lui toucha à son tour le bras. Le fantôme de sa mère se leva et alla rejoindre son époux. Hermès ouvrit alors un portail lumineux, Lily et James firent un signe de main à leur fils et disparurent. L'arcade se referma et Hermès alla voir Voldemort. Il le regarda d'un œil perçant.

'-lève toi, ordonna Hermès.

Le spectre de lord Voldemort se redressa. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit le corps de Lily et son propre corps sans vie.

'-Tu es mort Tom ! Le jeu est terminé !

'-pas encore ! Cria Voldemort.

'-suis moi !

Hermès ouvrit un portail, mais ce n'était pas le même que précédemment. Celui-ci était sombre, il reflétait tout ce qu'il y avait de ténébreux et obscure chez Voldemort. Il observa le portail et recula d'un pas.

'-je n'irais pas là bas.

'-je t'ordonne de me suivre Tom !

'-Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne suis pas encore mort. Je reviendrais ! Et plus puissant qu'auparavant !

Le spectre s'éleva alors dans les airs et sorti de la petite maison dévastée des Potter. Hermès le regarda s'échapper. Il s'avança vers le petit Harry qui s'était arrêté de pleurer. Il s'accroupi et plaça sa main sur son front. Une lueur l'éclaira et cicatrisa aussitôt sa blessure. La cicatrise en forme d'éclair était gravé sur son front. Il se releva et sorti de la cuisine, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de lumière.

'-il est temps de partir, dit alors Hermès à Harry qui avait regardé tout la scène.

Harry sentit ses jambes défaillir. Il s'écroula sur le sol immaculé de la cuisine et se mit à pleurer.

'-Harry allons y !

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main. Harry lui prit… Tout à coup le décor changea. Ils étaient à présent dans un village que Harry ne connaissait pas. Hermès marchait dans les rues silencieuses et s'arrêta devant un grand portail où l'on pouvait lire « cimetière Little Hangleton ». Harry sécha ses larmes et s'immobilisa à coté de lui. Il y avait de l'animation un peu plus loin dans le cimetière. Hermès reprit sa marche à travers les différentes tombes. Et là, Harry vit se qu'il redoutait. Il se vit accroupi devant les stèles, les deux mains sur son front. A coté de lui, Cédric Diggory, raide mort. Il se vit se faire lever de force par Queudver. Soudain, une lumière éclaira le cimetière et Hermès toujours flamboyant apparut. Il s'approcha du corps sans vie de Cédric, et comme précédemment le fantôme du jeune homme se leva et franchit le portail éclatant de mille feux.

'-Vous êtes la mort ! Dit alors Harry.

'-Non pas tout a fait… Viens avec moi ! J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer.

Harry le suivit et avant qu'il puisse se retourner, le décor se remit à tourbillonner et changea. Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de la mort. La bataille faisait rage, il vit Sirius livrer un duel avec Bellatrix. Et, sans crier garde, il le vit basculer de l'autre coté du voile. Harry entendit sa propre voix crier le nom de son parrain. Il se tourna et vit Lupin retenir son double. Le temps s'arrêta alors, une lueur éclaira la chambre et Hermès apparut. Il descendit les marches d'un pas lent et se plaça devant l'arcade.

'-OUVRE TOI ! VOILE DE LA MORT ! S'écria Hermès.

Le voile trembla et s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme qui n'était pas Sirius.

'-Gloire à toi, continua Hermès, grand et vénérable Hadès.

'-Que veux tu Hermès ? Demanda l'homme vêtu de noir.

'-je viens récupérer l'homme qui vient de troubler ton sommeil.

Hadès se mit à rire.

'-C'est impossible. Tu ne peux récupérer l'âme de cet inconscient.

'-Hadès je dois l'emmener sur les rives du Styx.

'-une seule personne peux m'ordonner de le libérer.

'-Quoi ?

'-trouve cette personne et je te rendrais son âme et bien sur son corps.

'-Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Hermès.

'-voyons mon cher, tu devrais le savoir !

'-Le seul être capable de le faire, ne sait même pas qu'il détient se pouvoir !

'-A toi de trouver le moyen de le réveiller.

'-je ne peux troubler le sommeil du prince ! S'écria Hermès.

'-je le sais bien Hermès, seul un humain peut le faire. Je te rendrais cet homme que lorsque le prince me l'ordonnera.

'-très bien, Hadès.

'-Adieu Hermès.

Le voile se referma alors. Hermès disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe et le temps se remit à défiler. Harry ne comprenait rien, avant qu'il puisse poser une question, la chambre de la mort s'évanouie laissant apparaître une clairière éclairée par les innombrables étoiles du ciel. Hermès avança vers une grande pierre où était posé différents objets.

'-Hermès ! S'écria Harry. Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

'-Harry je devais te montrer tous ses événements.

'-pourquoi ?

'-tu n'as rien appris ce soir ?

'-Voldemort n'a pas voulu vous suivre et il est revenu plus fort que jamais… C'est ce qu'il avait dit ! Vous êtes venu chercher mes parents et Cédric mais vous n'avez pas réussi… avec Sirius.

'-C'est exact.

'-et vous cherché un prince si j'ai bien compris…

'-C'est vrai aussi. Et c'est toi qui dois le trouver.

'-pourquoi moi ? Demanda Harry.

'-rappelle toi les paroles d'Hadès.

'-seul un homme pourra le trouver… Mais pourquoi moi ?

'-Parce que tu as été choisi. Je ne peux en dire plus.

'-Et qui est le prince ?

'-je ne sais pas Harry.

'-Et moi je dois le trouver alors que je ne sais même pas ou il se trouve. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

'-il se trouve à Poudlard et mon guide par excellence t'aidera dans tes démarches.

'-Perséphone est ce guide ? Demanda Harry.

'-Oui c'est bien elle. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

'-rien, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

'-dit lui seulement que Hermès à besoin de sa grande sagesse.

'-c'est tout ? Et après ?

'-elle te dira quel objet choisir et donc la route qui te mènera au prince.

'-je croyais que la route que j'allais choisir, devait me mener à Sirius, dit Harry agacé.

'-le prince te mènera à Sirius… mais tu dois d'abord le trouver.

'-Quel genre de pouvoir a t-il ? Demanda Harry.

'-Tu verras le moment venu… pour l'instant tu dois partir…

'-Non pas encore… j'ai encore des choses à vous demander !

'-on se reverra Harry Potter… le soir de la prochaine pleine lune. Je t'attendrais ici même et tu devras prendre un de ces objets… N'oublie pas… à la prochaine pleine lune…

La voix d'Hermès était de plus en plus lointaine. Harry était entrain de se réveiller, il essayait de lutter mais une force mystérieuse l'arrachait des bras de Morphée. Un rayon de soleil éblouissait la chambre des garçons. Il était 7h.

* * *

voila c'est fini, j'espere que vous avez aimé! bizzzz a mercredi 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous ! je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté mercredi dernier mais je n'étais pas chez moi! donc je le fais aujourd'hui! bizzzzz et place au RAR :

**TB** : Salut et merci pour ta review! elle m'a fait très plaisir et merci pour les compliments! J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

**Thealie** : hello merci pour la review! ron et l'amour! pour lui c'est pas évident meme si pour les autres ça saute aux yeux! jespere que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre bizz

**Thamril** : salut, salut! merci pour la review et le compliment! pour l'identité du prince... c'est pas pour maintenant ! lol j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizzzzzz!

**Elaur** : merci c'est gentil! Voila la suite en espera que tu aimeras !

* * *

Chapitre 14

'-Salut Harry ! Dit Ron.

'-Salut Ron.

'-bien dormi ?

'-oh… oui ! Je me suis endormi assez facilement. Et j'ai rêvé d'Hermès.

'-Ah oui ! S'exclama Ron. Et qu'est ce que tu as vu… enfin est ce qu'il a répondu à tes questions ?

'-Pas exactement. Mais je vous en parlerai plutard.

'-d'accord comme tu veux.

'-bon… je descends, je dois accueillir tes frères.

'-je viens avec toi.

Harry et Ron allèrent devant l'entrée principale du château, attendre Fred et Georges. Il était 8h lorsque la diligence tirée par d'affreux Sombrals arriva.

'-Bonjour Harry ! Salut p'tit frère, dirent les jumeaux gaiement.

''-Salut ! Dit Ron et Harry.

'-Comment s'est passé votre première semaine de cours ? Demanda Fred.

'-un vrai enchantement, dit Ron.

'-ah ! Et comment est votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

'-Elle est très bien, dit Harry. D'ailleurs vous n'allez pas tarder à la voir. Mais pour l'instant je dois vous emmener au réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

'-on te suit ! Dit Georges.

Ils franchirent les immenses portes de chênes et allèrent dans la grande salle. Hermione, Prudence et Ginny déjeunaient à la table des Gryffondor lorsque la petite troupe entrèrent.

'-les voila ! S'exclama Ginny.

Prudence se retourna et vit les jumeaux. Elle se leva d'un coup et alla leurs sauter dans les bras.

'-Salut Prudence ! Dit Fred légèrement rouge. Heureux aussi de te retrouver.

'-vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué, dit elle dans un souffle.

'-mais toi aussi, ajouta Georges. C'est pour cela que lorsque notre mère nous a proposé de participer à l'AD tous les samedis, on n'a pas pu refuser.

'-vous êtes trop chou !

'-bonjour ! Dit Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre.

'-Salut Hermione ! Salut Ginny !

'-Vous m'avez manqué ! répondit cette dernière. Vous êtes là pour la journée ?

'-oui, répondit Fred. Une diligence viendra nous chercher à 19h.

'-et vous êtes venu comment ? Demanda Ron. Vous avez pris le train ?

'-Non, répondit Georges, on a transplané jusqu'à pré au lard et ensuite on a prit une diligence.

'-On ferait bien d'aller déjeuner, dit Harry.

La grande salle était en effervescence, la plupart des élèves vinrent saluer Fred et Georges Weasley chaleureusement. La table des Gryffondor était de loin la plus bruyante. Hagrid, le garde chasse, leur fit un petit signe de la main et le professeur Dumbledore leur adressa un grand sourire bienveillant. Harry déjeuna rapidement et s'excusa auprès de ses camarades.

'-je dois voir Perséphone, dit il avant de s'en aller.

'-Arrivé au bureau du professeur Déméter, Harry entendit clairement la voix du professeur Rogue. Il s'arrêta et écouta à la porte.

'-Perséphone, dit il, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

'-Serverus… il le fallait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérange.

'-tu le sais bien, ne me ment pas !

'-C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Ne me dit pas que je hante encore tes nuits…

IL ne répondit rien…

'-Ce silence en dit long Serverus ! Sache que je n'ai pas oublié… je ne t'ai pas oublié, loin de là.

'-Pourquoi es tu parti ? Mais surtout pourquoi reviens tu maintenant ?

'-Serverus, je n'ai pas eu le choix, Fol Œil m'avait ordonné de ne plus te voir ! A l'époque tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable ! Et si je suis de retour aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Dumbledore veut que je veille sur son filleul.

'-je vois…

'-Après un long silence, il conclut.

'-je sais que tu es pressé… donc je vais te laisser. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir un peu plutard ?

'-bien sur ! Je viendrais dans ton bureau après l'association de défense.

'-très bien.

Harry se cacha derrière une statue et vit le professeur Rogue s'éloigner à grand pas. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau.

'-Oui ! Entrez !

'-bonjour professeur. Je… voulais vous parler.

'-je t'écoute Harry, dit elle.

'-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t'il gêné.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, un souci rien d'autre. Je suppose que ce n'est pas cela que tu es venu me demander !

'-heu… Non… mais je vous en reparlerai après la séance de défense.

'-D'accord. Je crois qu'on devrais y aller, dit alors Perséphone. Ils doivent être impatient.

Perséphone se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry la suivait. En effet une foule d'élève était amassée devant la salle de défense et riait bruyamment. Fred et Georges avaient déjà pris leurs anciennes marques et étaient au centre des festivités. Ils distribuaient des échantillons de leurs produits et aussi des bons de réductions spécialement élaborés pour les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione et les autres préfets essayaient tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre mais rien à faire, tous semblaient heureux de retrouver les célèbres Fred et Georges Weasley.

'-Harry, dit Perséphone, je crois que c'est à toi de jouer !

'-D'accord…. SILENCE ! Et entré dans la salle ! S'écria t'il.

'-Les élèves surpris se retournèrent vers Harry et entrèrent dans la salle de duel. Harry et Perséphone se frayèrent un chemin et montèrent sur l'estrade.

'-bonjour à tous ! Dit Harry. Avant de commencer, je tenais à vous présenter, pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas, deux nouveaux membres de l'AD, Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils seront avec nous tous les samedis durant toute l'année scolaire.

'-Presque tous les élèves applaudirent chaleureusement à part une bande de Serpentard. Harry poursuivit.

'-Fred, Georges, je vous présente le professeur Déméter, elle dirige l'AD avec moi.

'-bonjour Professeur, dirent d'une seule voix Fred et Georges. Ravi !

'-bonjour à vous, dit Perséphone. Bonjour à vous tous !

'-pour cette séance, poursuivit Harry, Perséphone et moi commencerons par vous parler des détraqueurs, ensuite on attaquera en deuxième parti de séance les patronus. Je sais qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous arrivent à les maîtriser… C'est bien ! Mais on s'entraînera encore. Et enfin, en troisième heure, on fera un essai devant un vrai détraqueur.

La classe poussa des exclamations, tout le monde parlait et la plupart s'angoissaient. Faire un patronus était une chose facile mais devant un détraqueur, l'exercice s'avérait assez délicat. Lorsque l'assemblée fut remise de ses émotions Harry et Perséphone purent commencer la séance.

'-bien, dit Perséphone. Les détraqueurs sont des êtres très mal connus par les sorciers. La plupart des gens ne savent pas non plus d'où ils viennent. Tout d'abord, il est bon de préciser que ces êtres viennent de Pennsylvanie.

'-Excusez moi professeur, interrompit Georges. Mais qu'elle est l'intérêt pour nous de savoir d'où ils viennent ?

La salle approuva timidement, il continua.

'-On devrait plutôt savoir des choses plus intéressantes, comme pourquoi ils ont un effet si néfaste sur nous !

'-Georges ? C'est ça ? Demanda Perséphone.

'-Oui, répondit il.

'-Très bonne remarque, poursuivit elle, mais ce que je disais n'étais qu'une petite introduction et pour la suite, tu seras prié de ne plus me couper ! Est-ce clair !

'-très clair !

'-bon, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les origines des détraqueurs, je vous conseille d'aller à la bibliothèque. Ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, comme nous l'a rappelé votre camarade, c'est l'explication des effets néfastes des détraqueurs. Qui a une explication ?

Hermione et Terry levèrent la main.

'-je t'écoute Terrence.

'-les détraqueurs sont des êtres des ténèbres, ils se nourrissent de nos peurs et de nos angoisses, c'est pour cela que l'on perd tout envie de vivre lorsqu'ils sont dans les parages.

'-bien, dit Perséphone. Quelqu'un peut compléter ? Vas y Hermione.

'-ils ont la faculté de nous ôter notre âme en ouvrant une sorte de bouche cachée derrière leurs longues capes. On l'appel le baiser de la mort ou baiser du détraqueur.

'-très bien Hermione, 10 points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, dit Perséphone. Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de nos peurs donc le patronus que nous ferons devra être formé par les souvenirs le plus joyeux que nous ayons ! La première chose à faire, c'est de trouver un souvenir puissant. Ensuite la formule « SPERO PATRONUM » en tenant sa baguette bien droite devant vous.

'-Merci Perséphone, dit Harry, quand vous aurez trouvé votre souvenir essayé de lancer le sort. Avec un peu de chance votre patronus aura la forme de l'animal qui vous représente le mieux. Allez y !

La foule d'élève commença à réfléchir pour trouver le souvenir le plus joyeux. Harry et Perséphone firent des rondes avant de se rejoindre sur l'estrade. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et alla parler au professeur.

'-excusez moi… je peux vous poser une question ?

'-je t'écoute, répondit elle dans un murmure.

'-je… je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez ou si vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un être qui s'appelle Hermès ?

'-Perséphone le toisa du regard puis lui sourit.

'-Je le connais en effet, répondit elle enfin.

'-ah !

'-je suppose que si tu me poses cette question c'est qu'il est venu te voir, poursuivit elle toujours en murmurant.

'-oui, c'est vrai.

'-viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau après la séance Harry. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire.

'-Très bien… dit il gêné.

Il observa la salle et déjà des patronus commençaient à courir ou à voler de partout. Il descendit et continua son tour pour aider ses camarades à trouver un souvenir ou encore à prononcer correctement la formule. Dans un coin de la grande salle, Drago et ses acolytes riaient aux éclats. Aucun d'entre eux bien évidemment ne faisait l'exercice que Harry avait proposé, ils se contentaient de bavarder ou encore de critiquer le travail des autres élèves. Perséphone qui les observait depuis un certain temps, décida d'agir. Elle alla tout d'abord voir Harry, qui lança immédiatement un regard méprisant du coté des Serpentard. Puis, tout deux, hochèrent la tête et Perséphone prit la parole.

'-Très bien ! Dit elle. Je crois que pour la plupart, vous maîtrisez le sortilège, on va donc poursuivre avec un vrai détraqueur. Ne vous inquiété pas ! Seuls ceux qui arrivent à matérialiser un patronus corporel se présenteront devant lui. Harry ! Tu veux bien faire un essai ?

'-oui, dit il.

'-Excusez moi professeur, dit Fred, mais ou est le détraqueur ?

L'atmosphère se rafraîchit soudain, les élèves commencèrent à grelotter et à observer de chaque coté de la pièce. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Ils savaient que c'était la marque des détraqueurs. Les Serpentard, qui jusque là était dissipés, poussèrent un cri… Un immense détraqueur se trouvait derrière eux. Il était vêtu de sa longue robe noire, sa tête était encagoulée et il semblait flotté à quelques centimètre du sol. Drago et ses amis reculèrent, laissant apparaître une sorte de haie d'honneur devant lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de faire un râle, ce qui plongea les élèves dans un grand effroi. Plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à boucher leurs oreilles et d'autre à reculer vers les grandes portes de chênes.

'-SPERO PATRONUM ! S'écria Harry.

Un jet argenté sorti de sa baguette. Un magnifique cerf se forma et se mit à galoper en direction du détraqueur. Il le percuta de plein fouet et le fit disparaître.

'-Merci Harry, dit Perséphone calmement.

'-la base de toute chose, dit il, s'est la vigilance. N'oubliez pas ! Vigilance constante ! Maintenant que je vous ai montré comment il fallait s'y prendre, je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer à s'entraîner. Qui veut commencer ?

Les élèves reculèrent tous d'un pas, Drago qui jouait plus le vaillant se cacha derrière Ernie MacMillan.

'-personne n'est volontaire ? Demanda t il. Si personne ne veut essayer, Perséphone devra en désigner ! Non… toujours pas ! Et bien je laisse la place à Perséphone.

'-je crois que Malefoy fera l'affaire !

Drago blêmit, il était plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé.

'-pourquoi moi ? Demanda t il d'une voix tremblante.

'-et bien comme tu t'es beaucoup entraîné, continua t elle, je crois que tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de ce détraqueur !

'-Je refuse ! Dit il. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Mon père…

'-ton père est très loin d'ici, Drago, acheva Perséphone. Et tu es en classe donc tu fais ce que Harry et moi t'ordonnons de faire ! Compris ! Maintenant monte sur l'estrade et agit !

Il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré et monta sur le podium. Il serait très fort sa baguette et observait avec la plus grande appréhension la salle.

'-la formule Malefoy est « Spéro patronum », dit Harry en souriant, elle te sera utile !

'-je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

'-très bien ! Dit Harry. Je vais vous demander de reculer de plusieurs pas, pour éviter d'être trop proche du détraqueur.

Harry et Perséphone descendirent de l'estrade, laissant Drago face à son destin. Le professeur claqua des doigts et le détraqueur réapparut. Il flottait toujours dans les airs, s'avançant toujours et encore de Malefoy qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il cria la formule, agitant sa baguette n'importe comment, mais rien ne se produisit. Le détraqueur avançait interminablement vers Malefoy, qui reculait tenant sa tête. Il lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genou. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier mais personne n'osa monter sur le podium.

'-Non ! S'écria Drago. Noooooonnnnn !

Harry y monta et lança la formule. Son cerf étincelant refit son apparition et alla désintégrer le détraqueur. Crabbe et Goyle allèrent rejoindre Malefoy, ils l'aidèrent à se relever et l'emmenèrent un peu plus loin. Harry alla à leur rencontre.

'-tiens Drago, c'est du chocolat ! Dit il en lui fourrant une tablette dans les mains. Manges en ! Tu iras mieux après.

Il retourna ensuite sur l'estrade accompagnée par le professeur Déméter.

'-le détraqueur que vous venez de voir, dit Harry, n'en n'était pas un. Enfin, pas exactement. Ce n'était qu'une métamorphose. Imaginé donc l'état dans lequel serait Malefoy si ce dernier c'était retrouvé devant un véritable détraqueur. Quelqu'un veut essayer ?

'Les élèves toujours pas rassurés reculèrent à nouveau.

'-moi je veux bien essayer ! Dit Georges.

Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant et monta sur l'estrade.

'-Vas y Georges ! Allez Georges ! S'exclamait la foule.

Perséphone et Harry lui donnèrent les dernières indications puis s'éloignèrent de l'estrade. Le détraqueur apparut et fondit sur Georges. Il perdu ses couleurs et devint très pale. Il se mit à reculer…

'-vas y Georges, cria Prudence.

'-Spéro Patronum !

Un aigle royale argenté sorti de la baguette de Georges et alla attaquer le détraqueur. Il se désintégra alors. Les applaudissements se mirent fuser dans toute la grande salle. Harry, content, monta rejoindre son ami et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

'-Bravo Georges ! Dit il. Tiens tu as droit à du chocolat toi aussi !

Georges croqua un morceau et retrouva aussitôt ses couleurs. Les élèves enhardis par la prestation de Georges commencèrent à être volontaire. C'est ainsi que Fred, Prudence, Hermione, Ginny, Ron mais aussi Seamus et Neville réussirent à désintégrer le détraqueur. La plupart des élèves réussissaient à le repousser mais peu arrivaient à le détruire. Les Serpentard quant à eux, refusaient de l'affronter.

'-ton Terry n'est pas bien valeureux, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Hermione.

'-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda t elle agacé.

'-je constate juste qu'il n'est pas allé combattre cette simple réplique de détraqueur !

'-tu devrais lui dire, continua Hermione, j'en suis sure qu'il peut le vaincre !

'-tu parles ! Hermione c'est un Serpentard ! Il est comme eux ! C'est-à-dire peu courageux !

'-Ron tu es vraiment pénible !

'-pourquoi ? C'est la vérité qui t'agace !

'-Prudence ! Appela Hermione. Appelle ton frère s'il te plait !

Terry, égale à lui-même arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'-bonjour Hermione ! Salut Ron. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

'-heu, commença Hermione. Je… je… je voulais savoir comment tu t'en sortais face à un détraqueur… mais te sens pas obligé d'y aller si tu n'en as pas envie !

'-ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me dérange pas. Je voulais y aller de tout façon.

Harry applaudissait Lee Jordan qui venait de réussir son patronus. Il demanda si il y avait d'autre volontaire lorsque Terrence leva la main. Il monta sur le podium encouragé par Prudence et Hermione. Il tenait sa baguette fermement et attendait l'apparition du détraqueur. Elle ne se fit pas attendre, il fonçait déjà droit vers Terry qui ne semblait pas affecté par le râle que ce dernier faisait. Il cria haut et fort la formule.

'-Spéro patronum !

Là, un cheval ailé argenté, semblable à celui que sa sœur avait produit, sorti de sa baguette. Il s'éleva dans les airs, tourna autour du détraqueur tel un oiseau de proie et fondit sur lui. Le spectre s'évanouit alors dans un nuage de fumée. Le cheval galopa le long de l'estrade puis prit son envol avant de disparaître à son tour. La salle applaudit à tout rompre. Harry vint le féliciter ainsi que Prudence et Hermione. Ron quant à lui bougonna et alla rejoindre ses frères. La séance se termina de manière joyeuse. La plupart des élèves réussissaient à faire des patronus convenable et certain d'entre eux arrivaient à détruire le détraqueur.

'-Pour la fois prochaine, dit Harry, j'aimerai que vous retravailliez vos patronus. Toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas essayé, passeront devant le détraqueur la semaine prochaine, donc essayé de le travailler. Je sais que vous avez énormément de chose à faire mais je vous demande juste d'essayer. Merci.

'-La salle applaudis Harry et commencèrent à se diriger vers les grandes portes de chênes.

'-Bravo Harry, dit Fred. Super ta séance !

'-Merci Fred ! Mais je dois beaucoup au professeur Déméter ! C'est elle qui est à l'origine du détraqueur.

'-oh… mais c'est rien Harry, dit Perséphone. En plus c'est un très bon moyen de faire progresser les élèves. Bon… Je vais vous laisser… Harry n'hésite pas à passer me voir, je serai dans mon bureau cette après midi.

'-D'accord. Je viendrais après le repas.

'-alors à tout à l'heure, dit elle avant de s'en aller.

'-elle est divine, dit Georges quelques instant après le départ de Perséphone. Elle a un quelque chose de mystérieux, je l'adore déjà !

'-qui est divine ? Demanda Prudence.

'-votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! Dit Fred. Je regrette presque de ne plus être en cours.

'-et bien c'est gentil pour les autres, répondit Prudence vexé.

'-toi aussi tu es divine Prudence, ajouta Georges en voyant son air renfrogné. Et si on allait profité du parc avant le repas ?

'-très bonne idée, dit Harry. On pourra discuter comme ça !

'-je peux venir ? Demanda Terry.

'-bien sur, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Elle lui saisit le bras et ouvra la marche jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Le temps était couvert, il y avait un petit vent qui faisait vibrer les arbres. Harry, Ron, Prudence, Ginny, les jumeaux, Hermione et Terry s'installèrent près d'un immense chêne et commencèrent à bavarder. Ils parlèrent de farces et attrapes, d'ailleurs les jumeaux offrirent à Terry des échantillons, la conversation vira ensuite sur la famille Weasley.

'-tiens ! Vous ne savez pas la dernière, dit Fred. Devinez qui est venu au Terrier hier !

'-Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. On le connaît ?

'-Bien sur, répondit Georges. Un indice… C'est un garçon.

'-un garçon, dit Ginny. Est-ce qu'il est de notre famille ?

'-oui ! Dit Fred surexcité.

'-Non ! Percy, répondit Ron. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait !

'-Et bien, il est venu faire des excuses aux parents, répondit Fred. Vous auriez du voir ça ! Il était pathétique.

'-« je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du vous parler ainsi… patati et patata », imita Georges.

'-« je ne mérite même pas votre pardon », imita Fred d'une voix criarde. Je vous assure c'était d'un comique !

'-Et qu'est ce que maman a dit ? Demanda Ron.

'-elle a fondu en larme bien entendu ! Répondit Georges. Papa lui, n'a rien dit de spécial, il a dit « n'en parlons plus », et voila.

'-il vous a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny.

'-Non, répondit Fred. En fait, il ne savait pas qu'on était là. On devait être au magasin, mais on avait oublié des ingrédients indispensables pour nos nouveaux produits, donc nous sommes revenu en transplanant.

'-et c'est là que nous sommes tomber sur la conversation, ajouta Georges.

'-C'est bien qu'il soit revenu, dit Hermione. Ta mère doit vraiment être heureuse.

'-oui, c'est vrai, elle nous a parlé hier soir, répliqua Fred. Elle était d'une humeur plus que joyeuse. Elle nous a dit que Percy reviendrait vivre à la maison dans quelques temps et qu'on allait avoir une super nouvelle.

'-une super nouvelle, dit Harry. Quel genre ?

'-elle n'a rien voulu ajouter, rétorqua Georges. Elle a seulement dit qu'on le saurait aujourd'hui. Donc on attend.

'-on devrait rentrer, dit Hermione, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la grande salle. Terry retourna à sa table. Et les autres rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor. Une pluie de hiboux et chouette fondit sur les élèves laissant tomber paquets et lettres sur les genoux des propriétaires. Une vingtaine de Hiboux grands ducs virent se poser devant Harry et Hermione. Chacun possédait une ou deux lettres à l'attention de Mr Harry Potter.

'-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Fred.

'-Ce sont des réponses aux lettres des correspondants, dit Hermione.

Elle prit une lettre et l'ouvrit.

'-cela vient du Sénégal, dit Ginny. Et cela vient du Japon.

'-elle vient des Etats-Unis ! Dit Ron. Il s'appelle Nick et il est d'accord pour mettre à jour notre projet.

'-Cela vient de France, dit Georges. Elle s'appelle Hélène et elle aussi est prête à se battre. Elle a parlé du projet à des amis et eux aussi sont d'accord.

'-ils sont tous d'accord, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, c'est génial. Tiens vous avez vu la gazette. Il y a ton père en couverture !

Ron prit la gazette du sorcier des mains de Harry et commença à lire à haute voix.

_« Arthur Weasley promut !_

_Depuis son entré au ministère de la magie, Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais réussit à obtenir le moindre avancement. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. Mr Weasley est promut au poste de ministre des affaires intérieures ! La nouvelle est tombée très tard hier dans un communiqué du nouveau ministre de la magie. « Mr Weasley est la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce poste » a déclaré Mr Ottoms. « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi un homme de sa valeur n'a jamais été récompensé. ». Grâce à cette promotion, Mr Weasley se position juste derrière Mr Ottoms dans la hiérarchie du ministère de la magie. Ces nouvelles fonctions lui ouvre les portes du MagenMagot, elles lui permettent également de diriger les aurores ainsi que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la politique intérieur du pays. Lui et sa famille feront leur entrée au palais de Matignon, leur nouvelle résidence jusqu'à la fin du mandat de leur père c'est-à-dire dans 3 ans. Espérons que ces nouvelles taches ne soient pas dures à supporter. »_

'-Félicitation ! Cria Harry. Ton père le méritait !

'-j'y crois pas ! répondit Ron les larmes aux yeux.

Fred et Georges étaient aux anges.

'-le palais de Matignon ! Dit Ginny. Il est magnifique ! Quand je pense que ça va être chez nous pendant 3 ans !

'-on est riche ! s'écria Ron. On est riche !

Harry, Hermione et Prudence étaient heureux, jamais il n'avait vu Ron aussi content.

* * *

voila c'est fini! n'hesitez pas avec les reviews lol! A mercredi! bizzzz 


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

helloà tous! je suis vraiment désolé! je crois que je vais éviter de mettre des dates de mise à jour parce je narrive pas à my tenir! bref place aux rar.

TB: merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! pour ron... il est assez long à la détente donc ca risque d'etre assez long lol mais l'espoir fait vivree! sinon tu me demandais si mon histoire était prévu ou si j'écris comme ça... pour tout te dire les grande ligne sont écrite, comme ça je sais ou je vais... mais autrement j'écris un peu comme ça ce qui fait que l'histoire sans cesse et que je suis incapable de dire combien de chapitre comportera l'histoire. il y en a deja 28 d'écrit... et je suis loin d'avoir terminé! enfin,bref... j'espere que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bizz et a bientot!

Thealie : merci pour ton commentaire! c'est vraiment sympa! lol Pour ron jaloux! et oui c'est un homme, long à la détente mm très long... enfin espérons que hermione ne se lasse pas de lui! j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! bizzz!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15

Harry laissa ses amis, pour rejoindre le professeur Déméter qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Il frappa à la lourde porte en bois massif.

'-Entrez, dit une voix ténébreuse.

Le bureau avait bien changé depuis l'année précédente. Il était simple et obscur, rien à voir avec celui du professeur Ombrage qui était étouffant dans son accumulation de rose. Perséphone était là, tournant le dos à Harry. Il pouvait voir ses longs cheveux noirs magnifiques, ondulant avec grâce. Elle pivota et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle était très belle dans sa longue robe noire identique aux élèves de l'école. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir et prit la parole.

'-Depuis quand vois-tu Hermès ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

'-il m'est apparu il y a quelques mois, répondit Harry sans hésitation.

'-Que t'as t-il dit ? Poursuivit-elle.

'-il m'a dit de chercher son représentant dans le monde des sorciers.

'-Et pourquoi moi ? Demanda Perséphone.

'-Il m'a dit que les grenades rouges et les narcisses blancs me mettront sur la voie.

Elle se mit à rire puis s'assit à son tour. Elle l'observa longuement et continua.

'-Je suppose que tu as fais quelques recherches sur la mythologie grecque.

'-oui, c'est vrai. Mais on m'a beaucoup aidé aussi.

'-je vois, dit elle en ne quittant pas des yeux Harry. Donc Hermès veut que je te prête main forte.

'-oui, il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider dans les différents choix que j'ai à faire.

'-Quels sont ces choix Harry ?

Il hésita un instant puis continua.

'-je dois choisir ma route, dit il.

'-Je vois. Tu as quatre chemins et un seul te mène à destination, c'est bien cela ?

'-oui, c'est exact, répondit il surpris par sa perspicacité. Et vous devez guider mon choix.

'-Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider.

'-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il. J'ai suivit toutes les étapes, je vous ai cherché et maintenant trouvé, alors pourquoi ce refus.

'-Harry es-tu sure de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? Demanda –t-elle calmement.

'-bien sur, dit il sur un ton de défis.

'-Harry, ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle tu pourras revenir, si tu vas au bout, tu risques d'en souffrir.

'-il le faut, je veux revoir Sirius.

'-C'est pour cela que tu le fais, demanda Perséphone, pour revoir Sirius Black.

Harry ne répondit rien.

'-il est mort, poursuivit-elle. Et tu ne peux pas le ramener à la vie.

'-IL LE FERA ! Cria Harry. IL ME LA DIT.

'-Hermès t'a promit quelque chose qu'il ne fera sans doute pas.

'-POURQUOI CA ?

'-tout simplement parce qu'il est fourbe, dit elle d'un ton calme et apaisant. Il est capable de promettre tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu dois choisir un chemin qui te mènera à Sirius, c'est bien cela.

Harry se calma.

'-Non, répondit il. Je dois chercher un prince je crois.

'-Un Prince ? Pourquoi ?

'-Sirius est tombé dans la chambre de la mort, répondit Harry.

'-d'accord je crois comprendre. Hermès n'a pas pu récupérer son âme.

'-Oui, répondit il.

'-il a rencontré Hadès et c'est lui qui lui a parlé du prince.

'-oui, dit il encore.

'-c'est donc toi qui est chargé de le retrouver.

'-oui, c'est moi, dit il en regardant Perséphone se lever.

'-très bien. Première chose, il nous faut des renseignements sur ce prince. Donc mon cher Harry, tu vas devoir te mettre au travail. Je te ferais une autorisation ainsi toi et tes amis pourrez aller voir les livres de la réserve.

'-d'accord, merci, dit il en pensant à la surcharge de devoir qu'il avait déjà.

'-ensuite dit moi quels sont les objets qui sont à la croisée des chemins.

'-il y a une épée, un pentacle, une coupe et un bâton, énuméra Harry.

'-très bien, tu dois prendre l'objet qui te caractérise le mieux. Il te sera utile durant ton voyage. Donc choisis bien.

'-comment dois je faire ?

'-je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point, je suis là juste pour te guider et non pour te souffler les réponses.

'-d'accord, dit il un peu vexé. Quand j'aurais choisi l'objet, que devrais-je faire ?

'-je pense que Hermès se manifestera et ton voyage commencera, répondit elle. Au bout de ton périple tu rencontreras le prince, enfin théoriquement. Il est comme toi, il te ressemble et tu le côtoies tous les jours. Ami, ennemi, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est la clé et lui seul te sera utile. Trouve le Harry.

'-comment avez-vous connu Hermès ? Demanda-il intrigué.

'-quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais ton age. Mes parents sont morts devant moi et il m'est apparu. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait besoin de moi dans dix ans, jour pour jour. Et tu es venu me parler aujourd'hui… le jour de leur mort. J'ai attendu ce moment avec impatience…

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, un vent bruyant soufflait sur le château. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit lentement.

'-je t'aiderai de toutes mes forces. Quand tu auras d'autres informations n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler.

'-oui, professeur.

'-Harry, fais très attention à toi. N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul. Si tu as un problème, viens me voir ou va voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ne fais surtout rien d'irréfléchie, car toutes les choix que tu vas prendre auront une conséquence. Alors soit très prudent. Tes amis peuvent t'aider. De toute façon, je pense que tu en auras besoin. Alors bon courage. Tiens ton autorisation pour la bibliothèque.

'-Merci professeur.

'-tu as d'autres questions ?

'-Non, dit il sans réfléchir.

'-tu peux y aller alors.

'-Merci encore professeur. Au revoir.

'-au revoir Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea à grand pas en direction du parc. Ses amis étaient là, bavardant joyeusement au pied d'un grand chêne. Fred et Georges discutaient avec animation de leur projet à leurs acolytes, lorsque Harry arriva.

'-je me demande quand on devra emménager ! Dit Fred. C'est super !

'-Je vais envoyer coq tout de suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit Ron surexcité.

Il se leva, donna une tape à l'épaule de Harry et alla en direction de la volière. Harry s'assit près de Ginny et écouta ses amis.

'-C'est grâce à ton père Prudence ! Dit alors Georges. C'est lui qu'il a nommé !

'-Oui peut être, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche.

'-C'est grâce à lui, répondit il. Tu es une bénédiction ma chère.

Georges l'embrassa sur la joue.

'-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, dit une voix traînante derrière eux, car ça ne va pas durer !

Malefoy apparut près de l'arbre où se trouvait Harry et ses amis.

'-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Prudence sans même se retourner.

'-Je ne te parles pas à toi, Ottoms ! Alors… les Weasley ! Votre mère n'est pas morte en apprenant la nouvelle !

Drago et ses amis éclatèrent de rire, il poursuivit.

'-et toi Potter, maintenant qu'ils ont un peu d'or, tu vas peut être pouvoir être adopter par ces bouseux !

'-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Drago Malefoy, dit Fred en se levant, on a un petit compte à régler !

'-oui, dit Georges en se levant à son tour, tu te souviens l'an passé… la saison de Quidditch…

'-tu te souviens de sa majesté Ombrage, poursuivit Fred, tu servais sous ses ordres, n'est ce pas ! Et bien, tu vas payer !

'-Ah ouais ! Dit Malefoy mal à l'aise. Et comment vous allez vous y prendre.

Déjà Crabbe et Goyle serraient leurs points et se préparaient à combattre.

'-et bien comme ça !

Fred et Georges sortirent de leurs poches des petites capsules roses et les jetèrent aux pieds de Malefoy et de ses camarades. Aussitôt, une sorte de dôme rose les recouvra.

'-Je vous présente la bubble-bomb, dit Fred. Dans quelques secondes, elle va s'autodétruire et vous serez recouvert de chewing-gum.

Harry et ses amis explosèrent de rire. Il y eut une détonation et Malefoy fut transformé en chewing-gum rose bonbon vivant.

'-Malefoy, tu es ravissant, dit Georges en pouffant de rire. J'ai en plus une excellente nouvelle, le chewing-gum part au bout de 24h. Et évite de mettre ton joli minois dans l'eau car ça fait gonfler la gomme. Bye !

'-Vous me le payerez, dit il avant de rebrousser chemin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se démener pour rejoindre le château.

'-C'est fantastique, dit Prudence. Vous pouvez m'en garder une boite.

'-Bien sur ma chère, dit Fred. Et c'est même gratuit pour toi.

'-Merci, c'est gentil.

'-au fait Harry, demanda Hermione, comment s'est passé ton entretien avec le professeur Déméter ?

'-bien, dit il. Je vous en parlerai au retour de Ron.

'-et bien le voila, dit Ginny.

'-Ron courrait vers ses amis.

'-Ca y est, dit il essoufflé en s'asseyant, j'ai envoyé Coq. Au fait, il y a plein de taches roses dans les couloirs ? Vous ne sauriez pas ce que c'est ?

'-Oh, ça tu verras bien, dit Fred en pouffant de rire. Alors Harry, nous t'écoutons.

Harry commença son récit. Il raconta ses recherches sur la mythologie grecque, ce qu'ils avaient découvert à propos de Hermès. Puis il raconta son entretien avec le professeur, comment elle l'avait encouragé à renoncer, ses craintes sur Hermès et sur le prince. Puis il remit à Hermione l'autorisation pour la bibliothèque et commencèrent à réfléchir sur l'identité du prince mystérieux. Au bout d'un moment Harry se leva et décida de ne plus y penser. Les autres acceptèrent et ils décidèrent d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch au stade. Fred, Georges, et Prudence prirent des balais de l'école, quand à Harry, Ron et Ginny, ils récupèrent leurs propres balais. Harry sur son éclair de feu filait tel une étoile à travers le stade. Ils se faisaient des passes et essayaient de marquer des buts à Ron qui gardait les cages. Les jumeaux avaient récupéré leurs battes et tapaient de toutes leurs forces, les Cognards qui fonçaient droit sur eux. Ginny, Prudence et Harry jouaient au poste de poursuiveur et se lançaient le souaffle avec beaucoup d'adresses. Hermione et Terrence avaient préféré rester dans les gradins pour les encourager.

'-Hermione, que penses tu du récit de Harry ? Demanda Terry.

'-Je ne sais pas trop, dit elle. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et la plupart du temps ça se finit assez mal. Et le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas ce prince m'embête assez. Quand nous étions en deuxième année, il y a eu une histoire assez similaire. On cherchait l'héritier de Serpentard. Et là, on cherche un prince.

'-tu penses que les deux choses sont liées ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

'-Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois, il s'agissait de Vo-voldemort. Il avait envoûté Ginny et c'est elle qui a ouverte la chambre des secrets. Là, il s'agit de la chambre de la mort, le prince est sensé pouvoir l'ouvrir. Les choses se ressemblent assez. Maintenant, je me demande si Vo-voldemort est dans le coup.

'-Je ne penses pas, répondit Terry. Je ne vois pas quel pourrait être son intérêt dans cette histoire. Enfin, il essayera peut être de coincer Harry. Mais dans ce cas cela signifierait que Hermès n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.

'-tu nous aideras pour les recherches ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

'-bien sur, répondit il, avec plaisir.

La nuit tombait à présent sur Poudlard. Harry et ses amis rejoignirent le château, ou la calèche jonchée de Sombrals, attendait Fred et Georges. Ils se dirent au revoir et les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en direction de Pré au lard. Il était 19h quand ils décidèrent d'aller dîner. Terry alla rejoindre sa table et les Gryffondor la leur. Le dîner fut joyeux surtout quand ils virent Malefoy et ses acolytes traverser la grande salle, recouvert de chewing-gum. Ils montèrent ensuite dans leur salle commune et se couchèrent assez rapidement. Tous étaient exténués par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Harry se changea et s'allongea dans son lit douillet. Il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de s'endormir d'un profond sommeil.

Harry était assis dans la chambre de la mort. Il regardait le voile vibrer doucement et s'écarter de temps en temps. Il était seul, pas un bruit ne venait troubler sa quiétude. Au pied de l'arcade, se trouvait différent objet. Il y avait une épée, un pentacle, un bâton enflammé et enfin une coupe remplie d'eau. Il se leva et regarda les objets attentivement. Sur le pentacle, l'étoile à cinq branche, il y avait indiqué les différents points cardinaux, le bâton n'avait rien de particulier. La coupe, elle, était en argent massif incrusté de pierres précieuses, elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'épée, qui était aussi en argent. Harry s'en approcha et il l'a reconnu aussitôt. On pouvait lire sur la lame, le nom de Godric Gryffondor. Il prit l'épée et l'observa longuement. Immédiatement le décor changea. Harry se trouvait dans la clairière où il avait laissé Hermès.

'-je vois que tu as choisi un objet Harry, dit il.

'-Hermès… non, je voulais juste regarder cette épée. Et puis, je croyais que l'on ne se verrait pas avant la prochaine pleine lune.

'-c'est exact Harry. D'ailleurs, tu dois te réveiller.

'-Quoi ?

'-Harry ? Harry ça va ?

'-Hein ? Quoi ?

Harry était tombé de son lit et Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean était près de lui.

'-Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler, dit Neville. Tu vas bien ?

'-Oui, dit Harry en se levant péniblement. Quelle heure est il ?

'-Il est 6h, dit Dean en se relevant. Je retourne me coucher.

'-Désolé de vous avoir réveiller, dit Harry gêné.

Ils se recouchèrent et finirent leur nuit. Harry n'arrivait pas à se rendormirent. Son rêve le perturbait et il essayait de comprendre sa signification. Il décida de se lever et de se promener dans le château. Il ne faisait pas beau ce matin là. Le temps était gris et les nuages très bas. Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Il décida donc de prendre son petit déjeuner. La grande salle aussi était déserte. Il régnait une atmosphère étrange au sein du château, qui rendait Harry mal à l'aise. En allant rejoindre le réfectoire, il ne rencontra personne hormis les personnages des tableaux, qui eux aussi dormait. Il continua son chemin, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait. Quand soudain, il percuta quelqu'un.

'-Excusez moi, dit il en sortant des ses rêveries. Cho !

'-Salut Harry, dit elle mal à l'aise.

'-Il l'aida à se relever.

'-Bonjour Cho, répondit il. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais mal.

'-'Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

'-Alors bonne journée, dit il en lui souriant avant de s'en aller.

Il avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

'-Harry !

C'était Cho.

'-Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

'-Je voulais savoir s'il serait possible d'aller boire une bierraubeure un de ces jours ? Demanda-t-elle rougissante.

'-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas si mon amie appréciera.

'-oh ! Répondit Cho. Tu es avec quelqu'un.

'-oui, dit il sans réplique. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer alors je ne pense pas en avoir pour toi, je suis désolé. Au revoir.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Pour la première fois, il avait réussit à parler à Cho sans bégayer et sans se sentir rougir. Il se sentait libéré de son emprise. Mais surtout sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre pour une petite rousse qui ne mâchait pas ses mots.

* * *

voila en esperant que ce chapitre soit bien! bizzzz 


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! voila le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira bizzzzzzzzzzzz ! (T.T)

Théalie :merci pour ta review! elle m'a fait très plaisir! j'esper que la suite te plaira! bizz 

* * *

Chapitre 16

Dimanche passa rapidement et lundi pointa le bout de son nez, nuageux et humide. Harry devait avoir son premier cours d'occlumancie le soir même et se sentait assez anxieux. Il se leva péniblement et descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses amis. Les hiboux arrivèrent presque aussitôt. Hermione comme à son habitude reçu la « Gazette du Sorcier ». Elle l'ouvrit et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser une grande exclamation. Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Mais bientôt, plusieurs cris se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Elle montra la première page du journal où on pouvait lire en gros caractère :

**FUDGE ASSASSINE- LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES EST DE RETOUR **

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il passa le journal aux curieux à coté de lui et tous furent interloqués. Ron se mirent à lire à haute voix. Le journal disait que tard dans la nuit de la veille, des mangemorts s'étaient introduit dans la résidence de l'ancien ministre de la magie. Sa demeure avait été fouillée et plusieurs documents avaient disparut d'un coffre. Le corps de Fudge gisait dans sa chambre, à coté de celui de sa femme. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune trace de lutte et la marque était apparut dans les alentours de 23h.

'-Fudge est mort, répliqua Harry. Ca y est ça commence.

'-il ne se cache plus, dit Hermione. La guerre a bien débuté et les premières pertes se font sentir

'-Que crois tu qu'ils sont venus chercher, demanda Prudence.

'-Fudge était l'ancien ministre de la magie, répondit Ginny, il devait avoir des informations qui intéressaient VOUS SAVEZ QUI.

'-Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry, demanda Prue.

Ce dernier n'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et ne cessait de tripoter sa cicatrice. Depuis samedi, elle n'arrêtait pas de picoter mais il n'avait rien sentit de particulier hier. Harry se demandait pourquoi, elle lui jouait des tours et décida d'y réfléchir plutard. Il se leva sans répondre à Prudence et partie vers la serre numéro cinq où le professeur Chourave les attendait, pour un double cours de botanique.

La matinée passa rapidement, les élèves ne parlaient plus que du meurtre de Fudge et Harry s'inquiétait. Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et se mit à réfléchir. Que pouvait détenir Fudge. Des documents ? Pour quelle utilité ? Hermione arriva avec Prudence et Ron.

'-tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle.

'-oui ça va, je me pose quelques questions, c'est tout.

'-quel genre, demanda Ron en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

'-et bien je me demande ce qu'ils cherchaient chez Fudge. Son appartement a été fouillé et plusieurs coffres ouverts. Ils ont donc trouvé. Mais je n'ai rien ressentit. Aucun signe de joie ou de colère de Voldemort.

'-Harry, on le saura bien assez vite, répondit Prudence. Arrête de te faire du souci.

'-tu as raison.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les cours de l'après midi. Cette après midi, ils avaient un double cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante et lançait des éclairs a quiconque qui avait l'audace de discuter pendant son cours. Hermione et Terry faisaient toujours équipes quant à Harry, Ron et Prudence, ils étaient en fond de salle et ruminaient leurs colères contre le maître des potions.

'-J'en ai marre de ce cours, dit Prudence en baillant. Il est toujours aussi cassant ?

Ron se mit à rire.

'-oui toujours et en plus tu es à Gryffondor donc tu risques de subir ses foudres à n'importe quel moment.

Le professeur leur donnait toujours des potions compliquées à préparer. Ce n'était que la seconde semaine de cours mais il semblait déjà aux élèves que des mois venaient de passer.

'-A la fin du cours, le professeur retint Harry.

'-Mr Potter, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que vos cours d'Occlumancie commencent ce soir.

'-Mais… je pensais que ce serait le professeur Dumbledore qui me les enseignerait.

'-il est… en quelques sortes débordé. Donc vous viendrez après votre repas.

'-Oui, professeur.

Harry s'éloigna est monta dans ses quartiers. Hermione, Prudence et Ron étaient déjà attablé et en plein devoir. Il s'installa à côté et sortit ses bouquins. Ils avaient divers manuscrits à rendre aux professeurs Chourave, McGonagall et Binns. Il rempli les différents parchemins, en écrivant de plus en plus gros en fin de pages avant d'aller dînée. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et mangèrent en silence. Ce soir là, régnait une atmosphère lourde dans la grande salle. La mort de Fudge était la première faite au grand jour et les élèves se sentaient menacés. Plusieurs élèves jetèrent des regards en biais sur Harry, à son grand désespoir. Il mangea rapidement et se leva de table pour rejoindre le maître des potions. Il descendit dans les profondeurs de l'école, en territoire ennemi. Il frappa à la lourde porte et entra lorsque le professeur l'autorisa. Rogue était assis à sa table. Devant lui, des tas de livres et copies étalés. Il leva sa baguette et son bureau se rangea. Il regarda longuement Harry et se leva.

'-Mr Potter, nous allons reprendre les leçons d'Occlumancie. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner un peu de mon temps.

Il s'arrêta un instant et eu un rictus.

'-je vous préviens, Potter, il n'y aura pas d'autre chance. Vous devez vous appliquer, et vous devez m'écouter. Est-ce bien clair ?

'-Oui… Professeur.

'-très bien, voyons si vous vous êtes entraînés pendant les vacances. Levez vous !

Harry se leva et se mit en face du professeur. Il leva sa baguette.

'-Fermez votre esprit. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux… trois… Legilimens !

Harry se concentra et essaya de vider son esprit, de ne penser à rien. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait rien, un écran noir, puis une porte, une arcade, un voile flottant légèrement… et plus rien. Il se concentra plus fort et rien d'autre n'apparut. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Rogue.

'-Très bien, Potter, il semblerait que vous, vous soyez entraîné pendant les vacances. Donc à partir de mercredi on commencera notre nouveau cours.

'-Notre nouveau cours ?

'-Oui, répondit il en se rasseyant. Je dois vous apprendre la légilimancie.

'-Pourquoi ?

'-pour vous permettre de développer vos capacités Potter. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

'-ah… et bien bonsoir.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi le professeur l'avait laissé partir aussi vite. Il se frotta la cicatrice et monta rejoindre ses amis. Ils étaient dans la salle commune et finissaient leurs devoirs. Harry s'installa assez confus de sa séance.

'-que c'est-il passé, demanda aussitôt Hermione. Je pensais que tu rentrerais plutard.

'-Je le pensais aussi. Il m'a dit que j'avais fais des progrès… ensuite il m'a dit que nous allions commencé un nouveau cours.

'-la légilimancie, dit Hermione en ne levant pas les yeux de son parchemin.

'-Oui, dit Harry. Comment tu le sais ?

'-si le professeur t'a dit que tu maîtrisais l'occlumancie, c'est bien pour une chose. Pour te permettre de communiquer à ton tour avec Voldemort.

'-oui, dit Prudence, tu pourras comme ça pouvoir repousser ses intrusions mais aussi aller à la pêche aux informations.

'-c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Mais, cela me fait encore passer beaucoup de temps avec ce vieux Roquet.

Ron pouffa de rire avec Prudence. Hermione, leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Elle jeta un regard assassin à ses amis.

'-Harry, met toi dans la tête que Rogue n'est pas ton ennemi. C'est Voldemort. Il est là pour t'apprendre l'occlumancie et la légilimancie. Pour te permettre d'augmenter tes pouvoirs. Donc ressaisit toi et ravale ta fierté. Prend tout ce qu'il pourra te donner, pose des questions. Et tu apprendras très vite.

'-Ouais, facile à dire, dit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas toi, qui dois subir ces railleries et ses quolibets. Son air supérieur et suffisant. Il me sort par les yeux !

'-Harry, je sais qu'il n'est pas agréable mais c'est pour toi. Et si tu ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera à ta place.

'-Hermione a raison, répliqua Prudence. Je sais qu'il n'est pas agréable mais tu es obligé de le faire… alors courage.

Elle retint un rire et Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

'-Il faut empêcher TU SAIS QUI de te refaire du mal, répondit Ron. Il faut l'empêcher de rentrer dans tes rêves. Bon on ferait bien d'aller se coucher. La nuit porte conseil. On y verra plus clair demain.

'-tu as raison, dit Harry en se levant. Il dit bonsoir aux filles et monta dans son dortoir.

Ron vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plutard. Harry était déjà dans son lit et avait tiré les rideaux. Ron lui dit bonne nuit et s'installa à son tour. Harry songeait à tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la journée. La mort de Fudge, son cours d'occlumancie et enfin la légilimancie. Il s'endormie après un certain lapse de temps.

Les sorts se lançaient de partout. Une sirène d'alarme retentit dans la prison d'Azkaban. Les aurors luttaient contre une vague de mangemorts déchaîner. Des stupefix et des protego se déclenchaient de tout coté. Il y eut un éclair vert et Kingsley Shacklebolt tomba sans vie. Plusieurs stupefix arrêtèrent son tortionnaire qui s'écroula à son tour. Les mangemorts ouvrirent différentes cellules, dont celle ou se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Il récupéra sa baguette et lança un Avada Kédavra qui toucha en pleine poitrine Elphias Doge. Ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. Lucius continuait à lancer des sortilèges ainsi que les aurors. Ils réussirent à toucher Rookwood et Dolohov. Mais les autres mangemorts réussir à s'enfuir. Lucius leva sa baguette et lança la marque des ténèbres. Elle apparut grande et sombre au dessus de la prison. Harry sentit sa cicatrice se réveiller, il hurla à la mort en tenant son front. Voldemort riait, encore et encore. Il était heureux et Harry le sentait.

'-Harry ! Harry !

'-Laissez le respirer ! Dit Neville.

'-Aller chercher le professeur McGonagall, dit Ron.

Harry avait les deux mains sur le front. Il souffrait horriblement, des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plutard.

'-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-C'est Harry, dit Ron la voix tremblante. Il est tombé du lit et il s'est mit à crier.

Harry ne criait plus mais sa cicatrice le faisait toujours autant souffrir.

'-Ronald et Seamus, aidez votre ami à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et je vous rejoins.

Ils levèrent Harry avec difficulté et l'entraînèrent jusqu'à Mrs Pomfresh. La médicomage donna une solution à Harry afin qu'il puisse se calmer et congédia ses amis. Le directeur arriva quelques minutes plutard accompagné par les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

'-comment te sens-tu Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore doucement.

'-Je vais mieux, dit il calmement.

'-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

'-j'ai vu Azkaban, dit en tremblant. Malefoy… ils sont venus le chercher. Il a tué Elphias Doge… et Kingsley est mort.

Il trembla à nouveau.

'-Voldemort était il présent, demanda Dumbledore.

'-Non… non il n'était pas la, répondit il bouleversé.

Dumbledore se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur Rogue. Harry était toujours allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Sa cicatrice brûlait encore son front. Pomfresh lui administra une solution pour le permettre de continuer sa nuit sans faire de rêve.

Le lendemain Harry retrouva ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa entre Ron et Hermione et ne mangea rien du tout. Il était fatigué et peiné. Ron ne cessait de lancer des regards à Hermione pour qu'elle dise quelque chose.

'-Harry, tu te sens bien ? Finit elle par demander.

'-Oui, ça va, dit il.

'-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Prudence sans hésiter.

'-Prudence ! Dit Ron en lui faisant les gros yeux.

'-Quoi ? C'est ce que tout le monde veut savoir !

Harry se mit à rire et la regarda sans ciller.

'-vous le saurez bien vite.

Il se leva et quitta la grande salle, Ginny sur ses talons. A ce moment, le manège de Hiboux déferla sur le réfectoire. Hermione attrapa la gazette du sorcier et paya la chouette. Elle déplia le journal et cria. Elle l'étala sur la table en reversant une carafe de jus de citrouille sur Seamus. A la une de la feuille de choux, on pouvait lire :

**EVASION A AZKABAN : 2 AURORS TUES. **

Hermione se mit à lire les trois pages exclusives. A la découverte du nom des Aurors tués, elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme.

'-regardé Malefoy, dit Prudence.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent aussitôt. Drago avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et lança un regard plein de haine à la table des Gryffondor. Il se leva en compagnie de son escorte et s'arrêta devant leur table.

'-Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous réjouir trop vite ! Dit il d'une voix cassante. Mon père est libre et pour longtemps.

'-ton père est un meurtrier, dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

Drago se mit à rire ainsi que sa bande.

'-les prochains seront les sang de bourbe, lui répondit il.

Ron se leva immédiatement et attrapa Drago par le pan de sa robe.

'-retire ça tout de suite, Malefoy ! Cria-t-il.

Crabbe et Goyle l'encerclèrent ainsi que les autres camarades de Serpentard.

'-tu ferais mieux de me lâcher, Weasley ! Tu ne fais pas le poids.

A ces mots tous les Gryffondor se levèrent comme un seul homme pour aider Ron. Ils encerclèrent à leur tour Drago et ses acolytes.

'-QUE SE PASSE T'IL ICI ! Hurla le professeur Rogue. Weasley lâché le immédiatement ! J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

'-Mais Monsieur… Commença Hermione.

'-Taisez vous, Miss Granger ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'explication. Dispersez vous !

Ron laissa Drago et retourna s'asseoir. Malefoy et sa bande quittèrent la grande salle sous les yeux menaçant des Gryffondor.

'-il va me le payer ! dit Ron.

'-Arrête Ron, répondit Hermione, de toute façon cela ne te concerne pas.

'-peut être, mais il ne va s'en tirer comme ça.

'-je suis partante, répliqua Prudence. On va se venger et laver notre Honneur. Qui est dans le coup !

Seamus, Dean et Neville levèrent la main.

'-très bien, dit Prudence. On va essayer de le faire tomber dans un guet-apens. Pour les détails on verra dans notre salle commune. Il y a trop d'oreille ici.

'-ok, dit Ron. Moi ça me va.

'-Moi aussi, dit Neville.

'-Vous êtes désespérant, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle prit ses affaires et se leva de table.

* * *

Harry et Ginny étaient assis sur les marches qui menaient au parc. Le temps était encore gris et nuageux. Ginny le regardait, inquiète. Ils restèrent un long moment sans se parler, lorsqu'il décida de sortir de ses rêveries. 

'-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ginny, je vais bien, dit il en souriant pour la rassurer.

'-Oui ça se voit. On t'emmène à l'infirmerie en pleine nuit et toi, tu me dis que tout va bien. Quand auras tu enfin confiance en moi !

'-je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer.

'-c'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu, dit elle en se levant. Je ne peux pas deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Il faut que ce soit toi qui me le dises.

Elle faisait les cent pas devant lui en lui vidant son sac.

'-Harry, je t'aime depuis longtemps et ça me fait du mal de te voir souffrir comme ça. Et toi, tu essaies de me préserver, arrête de me prendre pour une gamine, je suis….

'-j'ai rêvé de Voldemort, dit il en la coupant. Enfin en quelques sortes… il n'était pas présent et je survolais la scène. J'ai vu Kingsley se faire tuer…

Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

'-Je n'en peux plus Ginny. C'est trop dur à supporter.

Ginny s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa la cicatrice et essuya ses larmes.

'-Harry, tu n'es pas tout seule. Je suis la pour t'aider. Et Ron, Hermione et tous les autres sont là.

'-Non, Ginny. Je suis tout seul… Et je le serai quand je devrai affronter Voldemort.

'-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

'-la prophétie… je la connais.

'-Quoi, dit elle éberluée. Mais comment ?

'-C'est Dumbledore qui me la dit… Quand… quand Sirius est mort… Et quand j'ai failli… tous vous faire tuer pour rien.

'-'Harry arrête ! dit elle d'un ton ferme.

'-c'est vrai ! Répéta-t-il à haute voix. J'aurai du écouté Rogue et fermé mon esprit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Je n'aurai pas perdu…

'-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voila ? Ne serais-ce pas mon petit pote Potter ? dit une voix traînante derrière Harry. J'espère qu'on n'arrête pas une scène de ménage.

'-La ferme Malefoy, répliqua Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

'-Moi, rien, à part dire à votre cher ami que ses jours sont comptés, maintenant que mon père est libre !

'-Quoi ? Dit Ginny.

'-tu devrais lire plus souvent Weasley ! C'est la première page de la gazette.

Il lui lança le journal et franchit la grande porte en bousculant Harry. Ginny saisit la gazette et se mit à le dévorer. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assit et jeta le journal par terre. Elle était choqué et pleurait à chaude larme. Harry la regarda un moment et se décida à la prendre dans ses bras.

'-ça ne finira jamais, dit elle en pleurant.

'-je te promets que ça finira, Ginny. Je te promets, que je ferais tout pour que tu puisses vivre en sécurité.

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme elle l'avait fait auparavant et déposa un second baisé sur ses lèvres.

'-sèche tes larmes, Ginny.

Il regarda sa montre.

'-tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard.

Elle se leva péniblement et le serra dans ses bras avant de rejoindre son cours de potion. Harry se dirigea à la lisière de la foret, où devait avoir lieu son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ron, Hermione et Prudence arrivèrent un instant plutard, en pleine discussion.

'-Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante tout à l'heure, dit Harry.

'-de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Ron. Ce n'est pas grave !

'-Non, après notre triple cours de défense. Rendez vous dans la salle commune. Prudence tu pourras le dire à Ginny, s'il te plait.

'-bien sur Harry.

Le triple cours de défense se fut laborieusement. Les groupes de défense que Perséphone avait mis en route faisait du sur place. Les groupes ne se supportaient plus, surtout le numéro 4, dans lequel se trouvait Drago et Harry. Terry, Hermione et Mandy durent les séparer plusieurs fois pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Mais ce n'était pas les seuls. Ron et Prudence qui se trouvaient dans la même équipe que Vincent Crabbe n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des sortilèges pour l'empêcher de parler ou carrément de bouger. La fin du cours fut une vrai guerre de tranchés ou les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'allièrent contre les Serpentard mené par Malefoy. Perséphone semblait s'amuser de les voir s'affronter, jusqu'au moment où Millicent Bulstrode fut accrocher à un lustre de la salle de cours. Elle lança un sort qui stoppa tous les autres et les regarda longuement.

'-quels ages avez-vous pour vous conduire de la sorte ? demanda t elle d'une voix forte.

'-Personne ne parla.

'-Nous sommes en guerre et je ne crois pas que cette guerre se passe dans ma salle de classe. Je suis la pour vous apprendre à vous défendre et à vous entraider. Ce qui vous attend dehors n'est pas blanc ou noir. Ce n'est pas les Serpentard contre les autres maisons ! Vous devez vous unir et arrêter vos chamailleries.

'-A quoi ça sert, chuchota Malefoy, de tout façon ceux qui ne sont pas avec le seigneur des Ténèbres, sont contre lui donc avec Potter. Et nous, les Serpentard, nous sont avec lui.

'-Parle pour toi, Malefoy, dit alors Terry.

'-Malefoy, silence ! Dit Perséphone d'une voix forte. Cette guerre n'oppose pas Potter à Voldemort.

'-si tu veux embrasser le bas de sa robe de sorcier, dit Prudence, c'est ton problème. Si tu n'as pas assez de cervelle pour savoir ce qui est bien ou mal, cela ne nous concerne pas.

'-On ne t'as rien demandé Ottoms ! Répondit il d'un ton cinglant. De tout façon, nous savons comment cela va se terminer !

Il lança un regard noir à Harry et se mit à rire.

'-Adieu, Potter ! Finit il par dire.

'-Je serai toi, répondit Ron, je n'en serai pas si sure.

'-Ouais, ajouta Prudence. Il va lui botter le train, si tu veux tout savoir !

'-Merci, dit Perséphone, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva et quitta la salle sans un regard à ses amis. Il était très énervé et ne désirait pas leur parler tout de suite. Il monta dans leur salle commune. Il trouva les frères Crivey, qui l'accueillirent joyeusement.

'-Salut Harry, Dit Colin. Comment ça va ?

'-bien, mentit harry. Excuse moi, je suis pressé.

Il les dépassa et monta directement dans son dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Harry songeait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La libération des mangemorts, la mort de Fudge puis celle d'aurors, la confiance aveugle et bornée de ses amis. Il se sentit las. Qu'allait-il devenir. Serait il encore nommé le survivant lorsqu'il aura combattu Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Ginny ?

« Oui », dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Harry soupira longuement. Vais-je mourir ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement. « Oui », répondit encore la petite voix. « Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu vas mourir Harry ». Il se leva soudain et s'assit au bord de son lit.

'-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix cette fois ci.

« Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit, tu dois travailler et ne pas rejeter la part sombre qui est en toi Harry. C'est ta seule chance. ».

Harry se leva et redescendit dans la salle commune. Ron, Hermione, Prudence et Ginny étaient installés dans un canapé douillet aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il s'assit à coté de ses amis et prit un air solennelle.

'-je dois vous parler d'une chose, dit il. Mais pas ici.

'-ou irons-nous, demanda Prudence.

'-je pensais utiliser la salle sur demande, répondit il. On pourrait demander une salle de réunion secrète, où on pourrait discuter tranquillement sans être entendu. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

'-Je suis d'accord, répliqua Ron.

'-très bien alors, on y va. Prudence et Ron, allez chercher Terry. Ginny et Hermione, allez me chercher Luna et Neville, s'il vous plait.

'-Pourquoi appeler Terry, demanda Ron. On n'en a pas besoin.

'-Ron, j'ai besoin de lui. On se retrouve devant la salle sur demande dans dix minutes. A toute à l'heure.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle commune. Harry monta dans sa chambre, prit sa carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il sortit de la salle commune et alla dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, par chance elle n'était pas là et il pu mettre sa cape. Il sorti sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur sa carte.

_'-je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. _

Aussitôt le plan détaillé de Poudlard apparut. De minuscules points noirs se matérialisèrent sur la carte, chacun portant un nom. Harry pu constater que personne ne se trouvait devant la porte des toilettes. Il pu en sortir sans encombre et monta au septième étage. Il attendit à coté de la tapisserie de BARNABAS LE FOLLET que ses amis arrivent. Il guettait sur sa carte que personne d'indésirable n'allait se trouver dans les parages. Il attendit cinq minutes avant qu'il soit au complet. Harry fit tombé la cape à la grande surprise de Prudence.

'-Rusard est au troisième étage, dit il aussitôt. Miss teigne est au premier.

'-ou est le professeur Rogue, demanda Neville d'une voix mal assuré.

'-Il est dans son bureau, dit Harry. Bon allons-y. Nous devons passer devant la tapisserie trois fois en pensant à ce que nous avons besoin.

'-De quoi avons-nous besoin, Harry, demanda Luna d'une voix sortit d'outre tombe.

Harry se retourna vivement vers elle d'un air surpris.

'-Nous avons besoin d'une sorte de salle de réunions. Où on pourra discuter tranquillement, avec une table et des chaises. Enfin quelques choses de confortable.

'-D'accord, répondit elle.

Ils commencèrent à faire des allers retours devant la salle sur demande pour qu'elle puisse enfin se matérialiser. Ils avaient tous l'air sérieux et préoccupé. Finalement, une porte de bois apparut dans le mur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Harry tendit la main vers la poignée. Il la saisit et ouvrit la porte. Il entra le premier. La salle était spacieuse et bien éclairée. Au centre se trouvait une immense table de bois avec ses chaises. Sur la droite une bibliothèque bien garni avec des livres anciens. Sur la gauche un petit laboratoire avec des fioles, des alambics et ingrédients. Tous se bousculèrent pour voir ce que donnait la salle. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui montra le laboratoire.

'-je suppose que ça vient de toi, dit il en souriant.

'-Oui, c'est vrai… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut être faire des expériences ici. Enfin….

'-c'est une très bonne idée, répondit Harry pour la rassuré. Asseyons nous.

Harry et ses amis se placèrent autours de la table. Harry s'installa en bout de table, Ron à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. Ginny s'assit à coté de Ron et Prudence à coté de Hermione. Terry s'installa en face de sa sœur et Neville et Luna en bout de table. Harry s'éclaircit la voix et parla doucement d'une voix mal assurée.

'-bon… Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui, et bien c'est pour vous donner les informations que j'ai en ma possession.

Il s'arrêta de parler, mit ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses doigts. Personne n'osa prendre la parole. Tous fixaient Harry.

'-d'abord, j'aimerai vous demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir mis vos vies en danger l'été dernier… j'ai été stupide et ma stupidité à coûter très cher.

'-Harry, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, n'en parlons plus.

Il lui sourit et poursuivit.

'-quand on était au ministère, Neville ici présent à casser la prophétie.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui un regard interdit. Neville rougit soudain.

'-mais je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant, continua Harry. Grâce à toi, Voldemort ne connaît pas la prophétie. Enfin, il en connaît seulement une partie.

'-Harry, dit Ron, nous non plus nous ne connaissons pas la prophétie.

Harry se leva doucement et fit le tour de la pièce. Ron échangea un regard avec ses amis et contempla Harry.

'-tu connais la prophétie, dit Hermione aussitôt.

Harry revint prendre sa place et hocha la tête pour dire oui.

'-je la connais depuis le jour où nous sommes revenu du ministère. Sur la sphère était indiqué S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D, seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter.

'-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, demanda Ginny.

'-c'est le professeur Trelawney qui a eu cette prédiction, répondit Harry. Sibylle Trelawney à Albus Perceval Wilfried Brian Dumbledore. Elle a eu ce flash à la Tête de Sanglier. La prophétie dit que :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquer comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbre ignore…. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pourvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. _

Harry se tut et regarda dans le vide comme s'il était vidé de toute énergie.

'-pourquoi nous dis-tu cela aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron d'une voix forte. Pourquoi tu as porté ce fardeau tout seul ?

'-Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'avais aucune envie de vous en parler. Mais quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux. Quelqu'un m'as dit que je devais faire confiance aux gens qui m'entourent. Que je n'étais pas seul…

Il leva les yeux vers Ginny qui se sentit rougir.

'-je crois que pour avancer, j'ai besoin de vous tous, finit il par dire.

'-Merci Harry, dit Terry. Je te remercie d'avoir assez confiance en tes amis et en moi.

'-on va t'aider, ajouta Hermione. Et je crois qu'on peut commencer tout de suite.

Harry lui sourit.

'-je pense qu'on devrait décortiquer la prophétie. On pourrait peut être apprendre des choses intéressantes, poursuivit Hermione.

'-Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry.

Il regarda longuement Neville et décida de ne rien dire le concernant.

'-reprenons la prophétie, dit Prudence.

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita doucement. Tout de suite, un tableau noir apparut contre un mur. Elle l'agita encore et la prophétie s'écrivit.

'-qu'est ce qu'on apprend, reprit elle. On apprend que celui qui a le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort est né en juillet. On apprend qu'il va être marquer comme son égal, d'où la jolie cicatrice de Harry.

'-on apprend aussi, qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble, dit Ron en regardant Harry avec des yeux inquiets.

'-et qu'il a un pouvoir que VOUS SAVEZ QUI ignore, acheva Luna sur le ton d'une conversation.

Ils se turent longuement. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la prophétie qui était inscrit une lettre d'argent sur le tableau. Hermione se leva alors et se plaça devant le tableau. Elle l'observait, les yeux plissés ce qui montrait qu'elle en pleine réflexion. Elle fit les cent pas dans la salle et au bout de dix minutes vint s'asseoir avec un grand sourire.

'-je crois que j'ai trouvé, finit elle par dire.

'-tu as trouvé quoi ? Le moyen de tuer TU SAIS QUI ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

'-je crois oui, dit elle d'un ton sec en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

'-On t'écoute, miss je sais tout ! Répondit Ron d'un ton cinglant.

'-Ron, arrête ! Dit Ginny d'une voix sévère.

Hermione remercia Ginny et se leva.

'-la prophétie dit que Harry a un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. Ce pouvoir je pense que c'est l'amour. L'ancienne magie…

'-L'amour, dit Ron. Tu crois qu'il va tuer TU SAIS QUI en l'embrassant !

'-Ron tu es navrant, dit Hermione en soufflant. Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide parfois !

'-s'il vous plait, dit Harry. Ne commencer pas !

'-Mais Harry dit lui que c'est complètement stupide ce qu'elle vient de dire. Comment tu pourrais le battre avec l'amour !

'-moi je crois que Hermione a raison, dit Luna tout à coup songeuse.

'-C'est vrai que tu es la voix de la raison Luna, dit Ron.

'-Ron, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Ginny. Tu as une meilleure idée ? Non ? Et bien tais toi !

'-Hermione a raison, dit Harry d'une voix calme.

'-Quoi ? fit Ron médusée.

'-Dumbledore me l'a dit, l'été dernier.

'-tu vois Ron, j'ai toujours raison, dit Hermione un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Bon est ce que je peux continuer ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ?

'-On t'écoute… ronchonna-t-il.

'-la prophétie dit aussi, que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre… dit Hermione.

'-Cela veut dire que Harry ou Voldemort devra mourir, dit Terry en fixant Harry qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ron, Neville, et Ginny le regardèrent aussitôt. Le silence tomba alors sur la salle sur demande. Tous paraissaient très éprouvé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

'-mais comment faire pour le vaincre ? Demanda Prudence pour casser le silence.

'-Hermione, tu avais une idée non ? Demanda Ginny.

'-oui, mais ça risque d'être dangereux et il nous faudra de l'aide, répondit elle en regardant Harry avec des yeux inquiets.

'-dit toujours, répliqua Prudence, il n'est pas obligé de l'accepter.

'-très bien, répondit Hermione. Harry et Voldemort ne pourront pas s'affronter de manière traditionnelle. La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fait, leurs baguettes n'ont pu combattre. Enfin en quelques sortes. Donc je crois qu'ils devront s'affronter à mains nues.

'-A mains nues, dit Ron d'un ton moqueur. On n'est pas chez les moldus !

'-Pourquoi Vos baguettes ne peuvent pas s'attaquer ? Demanda Terry pour éviter une nouvelle altercation entre Ron et Hermione.

'-Parce qu'elles sont presque identiques. Il y a une plume du même phénix dans nos baguettes.

'-d'accord, dit il. Hermione, comment crois tu que Harry réussira à battre Voldemort ?

Hermione détacha son regard de Ron et répondit à Terry.

'-Je pense que Harry doit apprendre la magie noire.

Un silence tomba dans la salle. Harry regarda longuement Hermione puis Ron. Celui-ci paraissait choqué des paroles de cette dernière.

'-tu es complètement folle ! Finit il par dire. Harry ne peut pas apprendre la magie noire !

'-C'est la seule solution, dit elle presque aussi fort que Ron.

'-Taisez vous ! Dit Ginny en se levant. On en a marre de vos frictions !

Elle s'assit levant les yeux au ciel et en soufflant longuement. Le silence se réinstalla sur la salle sur demande. Tout le monde réfléchissait. Terry se leva alors.

'-je crois que je comprends Hermione, dit il enfin. La prophétie dit que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre. Or vos baguettes ne peuvent s'affronter… donc vous devez utiliser la magie ancienne.

'-c'est exacte, dit Hermione en se levant à son tour. La magie ancienne est en chacun de nous, elle se manifeste quand on est en colère ou quand on a peur…

'-tu devras apprendre la magie noire et approfondir la magie, pour que tu puisses combattre Voldemort, continua Terry.

'-La magie noire, car Voldemort te la léguer et la magie ancienne pour pouvoir le combattre sans baguette le moment venu ! Finit Hermione.

Les autres restèrent bouche bé. Terry et Hermione se rassirent en s'observant longuement.

'-ils ont raison, dit alors Prudence. Il faut que tu fasses ce qu'ils ont dit.

'-oui, ça m'a l'air judicieux, dit Luna.

'-mais qui va lui apprendre tout cela, dit Neville la voix tremblante.

'-Je ne vois que le professeur Rogue, dit Harry en se levant à son tour. Mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera.

'-Harry, tu t'en rend compte de ce que tu dis ! répliqua Ron au bort de l'explosion. Prendre de nouveaux cours avec Rogue.

'--je n'ai pas le choix.

'-mais qui va lui dire ? Toi ? Continua Ron.

'-Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit Ginny. Tu devrais lui expliquer ce que tu as l'intention de faire.

'-elle a raison, répondit Hermione. Avec son appuie le professeur Rogue ne pourra pas refuser.

'-j'en parlerais, dit Harry songeur.

'-maintenant qu'on a un plan pour ça, dit Prudence qu'est ce que vous diriez de trouver une solution pour unir les quatre maisons ?

'-je suis d'accord, dit Neville ravie de ce changement de sujet.

'-tu as pensé à quelque chose Prue, demanda Terry le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle toussota et rougit légèrement.

'-Oui, tu as raison. J'ai songé à quelque chose.

'-vas-y, on t'écoute, répondit Harry curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

'-et bien le choixpeau magique nous a dit d'unir nos forces. Or on ne mange pas ensemble, on n'a aucun endroit ou l'on peut être ensemble sans distinction de maisons.

'-oui, c'est vrai que c'est difficile dans ce cas, dit Hermione.

'-en Défense contre les forces du mal, Perséphone, nous met en groupe pour nous permettre de nous connaître, continua Prudence. Mais je conçois que ce soit dur pour ceux qui se coltinent les amis à Malefoy. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une salle commune pour les quatre maisons. Un lieu de rencontre et d'échange. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

'-moi je trouve ton idée géniale, dit Neville.

'-Moi aussi, dit Harry. C'est vrai que ce serait bien.

'-bonne idée, fit Ron, mais on devrait l'interdire à certaine personne.

'-tu penses à qui ? Demanda Terry d'un ton sec. Je suppose aux Serpentard !

'-oui, exactement, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en eux. Tous les Serpentard ont mal tourné, c'est bien une preuve !

'-Ron tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Demanda Prudence énervé. C'est mon frère que tu insultes en disant cela !

'-je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Terry est à Serpentard !

'-on s'en fiche qu'il soit là bas, dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

'-elle a raison, dit Harry. Etre à Serpentard ne veut rien dire. Et en parlant comme ça on ne risque pas de voir les choses avancer entre les maisons.

'-bien dit, répliqua Neville.

'-tous les Serpentard ne sont pas systématiquement mauvais, dit Hermione.

'-peut être mais la plupart était des mangemorts.

'-Pettigrew était un Gryffondor. Mais ça ne la pas empêcher de devenir un mangemort, dit Harry.

Ron se mordit les lèvres et se renfrogna. Harry le regarda un moment et prit la reprit la parole.

'-c'est une très bonne idée, Prudence. Je crois que les préfets devraient en parler entre eux et ensuite en parler à Dumbledore. Vous ferez un règlement intérieur et le lui donnerez.

'-d'accord, dit Hermione. On s'en occupe.

'-bon je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, conclut Harry. Je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore tout de suite pour notre affaire et je vous tiendrai au courrant.

Tous firent oui de la tête.

'-bien la séance est levée.

Harry se leva ainsi que ses amis. Hermione effaça la prédiction du tableau noir, et demanda à Harry s'ils pouvaient sortir. Harry sorti sa carte et leur dit oui de la tête. Il confia sa cape à Ron et sortit à son tour. Il les laissa rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas et alla rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. Arrivé devant les statues représentant des gargouilles Harry donna le mot de passe.

'-chocogrenouille !

Les statues tournèrent laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Harry mit les pieds sur la première marche qui aussitôt se leva, tel un escalator. Quelques instants plutard, il fut devant le bureau de son parrain. Il frappa à la porte.

'-oui, entrez, dit la voix douce du professeur.

'-bonsoir, Professeur, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

'-Je t'écoute mon garçon.

'-et bien, j'ai discuté avec mes amis de la prophétie, dit il en regardant droit dans les yeux Dumbledore. Et nous sommes tombés sur une conclusion.

'-laquelle ?

'-Que je devais utiliser les dons que Voldemort m'a laissé. C'est-à-dire exploiter mon coté obscures.

Dumbledore lui sourit bienveillamment et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard de Harry.

'-je suis tombé sur les mêmes conclusions que vous, Harry, dit il simplement.

Harry resta pétrifié sur sa chaise.

'-oui, vois tu ton dernier rêve ma fait beaucoup réfléchir, continua-t-il. Et j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de t'enseigner la magie obscure ainsi que la magie ancienne.

'-il va m'apprendre aussi l'occlumancie ?

'-non c'est le professeur Déméter qui le fera, ainsi que la légilimancie.

'-je suis content, dit il un peu perdu.

'-Harry, tu dois prendre tous ses cours au sérieux. Je sais que cela fait une masse de travail très importante mais je ne peux pas y faire autrement.

'-ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en sortir.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

'-le professeur Rogue te donnera les jours et heures de tes leçons.

'-D'accord.

'-Est-ce tout ?

Harry réfléchit un moment et repensa à la salle des quatre maisons.

'-et bien, on aimerait mettre au point un projet concernant les quatre maisons. Une salle commune pour tout le monde.

'-c'est une excellente idée Harry. Je suppose que Miss Ottoms et Miss Granger y sont pour beaucoup.

'-oui en effet, d'ailleurs ce sont elles qui en seront chargés.

'-je suis pressé de voir ce projet se concrétiser ! Dit le professeur Dumbledore en rigolant.

'-merci professeur, dit Harry en se levant.

'-Harry, une dernière chose…

'-Oui, dit Harry légèrement nerveux à présent.

'-est ce que tu vois toujours Hermès ?

'-non, mentit Harry. Plus depuis la fois où je vous en avais parlé.

'-très bien. Si jamais il se manifestait à nouveau, fait le moi savoir.

'-oui, professeur, dit Harry. Au revoir.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il courut jusqu'à la grande salle où il trouva ses amis attablés.

* * *

voila c'est fini! j'espere que ca vous a plu! bizz a bientot! 


	17. Chapitre 17

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! Merci pour les reviews! voila le chapitre dix-sept... il fait à peu près dix pages et j'espere qu'il vous plaira! voila! place au RAR :

**TB** : merci de me lire ça fait plaisir! en ce qui concerne ron... ne t'inquiete pas il va changer... il va se réveiller si j'ose dire lol et pour un rapprochement drago/harry... c clair que c'est presque mission impossible... mais qui sait! lol il faudra continuer à me lire lol j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira ! bizzzz

**Théalie** : salut! et merci pour la review! en ce qui concerne ron... ne t'inquiete pas il va changer... mais c'est qd mm un ado qui ne veut pas admettre ses sentiments... qd il va s'en rendre compte? je ne sais plus lol mais il va le faire et ça va le faire changer! pour hermione... et c'est hermione... miss-je-sais-tout lol je ne sais pas comment je la fais évoluer... en faite je ne sais plus lol... mais bon j'espere que tu continuerasqd mm à me lire lol! bizzzz

**Thamril** : hello et merci pour le commentaire... alors pour harry... il va se mettre à la magie noire pour utiliser en quelque sorte les dons que voldemort lui a donné. harry est plus fort avec ses pouvoirs et il va les utiliser pour apprendre un certain nombre de chose... enfin je dis qu'il doit apprendre la magie noire mais si tu préfères, c'est de la magie ancienne... limite noire mdr! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! bizzzzzzz

voila et bonnne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17 

Les jours passèrent à grande vitesse. Harry avait commencé ses cours de légilimancie en compagnie du professeur Déméter. Contrairement aux cours avec le professeur Rogue, Harry se sentait calme et soulagé. Il commençait à maîtriser l'occlumancie et se jetait avec rage dans l'apprentissage de la lecture des esprits. Ses progrès étaient considérables et au bout de trois séances, il réussit à déchiffrer quelques morceaux de l'esprit de Perséphone. Il testa ses compétences sur Ron, mais ses pensées étaient assez confuses et Harry ne put les déchiffrer. Depuis sa discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de Rogue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander ou s'il devait attendre la manifestation du professeur. Hermione, lui conseilla d'aller le voir à la fin d'un cours ou encore d'aller s'entretenir avec lui dans son bureau, mais Harry préféra attendre.

Le projet de salle commune avançait bien, les différents préfets avaient donné leurs autorisations, et était content d'une telle initiative. Bien entendu, Malefoy posa problème, mais le vote de ses confrères, fut avancé les choses. Un règlement fut bientôt rédigé et Hermione et Prudence, le remirent au directeur. Quelques jours plutard, Dumbledore donna son accord et tous furent enchantés. Des tracs et annonces recouvrèrent très vite les différentes salles communes pour aviser les élèves de l'ouverture prochaine d'une salle pour toutes les maisons : « la salle de Poudlard ». Le règlement fut ainsi placardé de partout. Il stipulait entre autre que les discours sectaires n'auraient pas leur place dans cette salle, que tous élèves auraient le droit d'y entrer, et que la salle était un lieu de rencontre, etc. L'inauguration de la salle était prévue pour le début du mois d'octobre et la plupart des élèves semblaient pressés de s'y rendre.

Harry quant à lui, était content pour Prudence et Terry. Elle pourrait enfin profiter de son frère, sans pour autant discuter à voix basse, du fait qu'ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque.

A la fin, du mois de septembre, alors que la pleine lune éclairait le ciel au dessus de Poudlard, Harry songea à Hermès. Il se rappela les paroles du messager. « On se reverra à la prochaine pleine lune, Harry Potter, et tu devras choisir un objet ».

Quel objet allait il pouvoir prendre ? Une coupe en argent ? Il ne voyait pas son utilité. Un pentacle ? Peut être pour lui permettre de se guider. Un bâton enflammé ? Pour éclairer sa route sur les chemins obscures. Une épée ? Pas n'importe laquelle…

'-Godric Gryffondor, dit il à voix basse les yeux rivés sur la foret interdite. Elle m'a déjà servit quand j'étais dans la chambre des secrets.

Il se coucha, se disant à lui-même que son choix se porterait sur l'épée de Gryffondor, avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans la clairière, ou il avait laissé Hermès moins d'un mois auparavant. La nuit était belle et chaude. Il jouait de l'harmonica en le regardant s'avancer doucement. Sa mélodie était pleine de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il sentit la peine des notes et se sentit transpercé par la douleur.

'-belle nuit, n'est ce pas, dit Hermès en arrêtant de jouer.

'-c'était très beau, dit Harry encore ému par la beauté de la musique.

'-c'est un hymne à la mort, dit il calmement.

Il observa longuement Harry et lui sourit enfin.

'-je suppose que tu as choisis un objet Harry.

'-oui, enfin je crois.

'-il faut en être sur, répondit Hermès en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

'-j'en ai pas parlé à mes amis… et je n'ai rien dis à Perséphone non plus, ajouta Harry. Elle m'a demandé de lui parler mais je n'ai rien fais.

'-ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle sera d'accord avec toi jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'elle est ton objet ?

'-j'ai choisit l'épée de Gryffondor, dit il timidement.

'-Pourquoi ce choix ?

'-et bien parce que je l'ai déjà utilisé et que je me sens attaché à cette épée.

'-je vois, dit il en se levant de sa pierre. Puisque tu as choisit, l'épée, le chemin qui s'ouvrira devant toi, sera celui là.

Il lui désigna un chemin droit devant lui. Il était sombre et semé d'embûche à première vue. Hermès lui tendit l'épée et Harry s'avança à la lisière du chemin. La route était parsemée de ronces, il essaya de voir sa fin, mais rien n'était perceptible. Il se retourna pour questionner Hermès, mais celui ci avait disparut.

Harry était seul, à présent devant une voie. Il chercha sa baguette mais il ne l'avait pas. Il ne possédait que l'épée d'argent de Gryffondor. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Les ronces emmêlées filtraient la douce lumière de la nuit. Il essaya de frayer un chemin en utilisant son épée. Mais, les épines semblaient toujours aussi nombreuses, comme si elles augmentaient plus il s'acharnait sur elles. Les épines le lacéraient le visage et déchiraient ses vêtements.

Harry, lui, tranchait, coupait, et essayait d'avancer. Après avoir combattu pendant un temps indéterminé, il arriva dans une clairière. Il avança et s'écroula sans force. Hermès près de lui, récupéra l'épée.

'-je crois qu'elle ne te sera plus utile pour le moment.

'-ou suis-je ? demanda Harry exténué.

'-tu es au point de départ Harry. Au point de départ de ton long voyage. Tel le fou, tu vas parcourir des contrés étranges et inconnues. Tu rencontreras des indices, qui te permettront de découvrir qui se cache sous l'identité du prince mais surtout tu découvriras ou il se trouve.

Il fit silence et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Harry.

'-repose toi. Nous nous reverrons en Hiver.

Le mois de septembre laissa la place à un mois d'octobre pluvieux. Harry n'avait plus revu Hermès et avait raconté son rêve à ses amis. Ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle sur demande pour pouvoir en débattre à leur guise. Le rendez vous fut placé le samedi après leur séances d'entraînement de l'AD.

'-Maintenant que vous maîtrisez les patronus, dit Harry à l'assemblé qui le regardait, je pense qu'on devrait s'entraîner à repousser les attaques mentales. Je sais que les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdit pour les élèves qui n'ont pas attend la sixième année, mais nous avons l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il aussitôt afin de répondre au regard terrifié de ses camarades.

'-qui va nous infliger ses sorts, demanda Malefoy mal assuré.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé et lui répondit qu'il allait se charger lui-même de son cas. Perséphone sourit à Harry et répondit qu'elle aussi allait leur lancer le sortilège.

'-avant de commencer, répondit Perséphone. Nous allons vous faire une démonstration avec Harry. Je lui lancerai le sort de l'Imperium et nous verrons ses réactions. Très bien, alors allons-y.

Harry se mit en face de Perséphone. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, leva sa baguette et prononça la formule :

_'-Impero_ !

Harry ressentit une sorte de félicité et d'allégresse dans tout son corps. Il n'avait plus de souci et se sentait libre. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler sa quiétude. Il entendit alors la voix douce du professeur Déméter qui résonna dans son esprit.

_'-Attaque Ronald Weasley…_

Aussitôt Harry se tourna vers son ami en levant sa baguette.

_'-Attaque Ronald Weasley…_

'-Pourquoi je devrais lui faire du mal, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Sa baguette trembla légèrement. Il commença à la baisser.

_'-Attaque Ronald tout de suite ! _

Son bras fut parcouru de soubresaut et Harry abaissa sa baguette. La félicité qu'il avait ressentit venait de disparaître et il voyait à nouveau ses camarades. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il venait de faire et lança un regard plein d'excuse à Ron qui était très pale.

'-très bien Harry, dit Perséphone. Il a réussit à repousser l'attaque de l'Imperium. Tout se passe dans le regard, il avait un regard dénué d'expression. Je crois qu'on peut essayer, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

'-Oui, est ce qu'il a des volontaires.

Comme d'habitude personne ne voulu tester le sortilège de l'Imperium et Perséphone du désigner. Son choix tomba sur Fred Weasley qui paraissait ravie.

'-Harry à toi l'honneur, dit elle en lui souriant.

'-tu es prêt Fred ? Demanda Harry. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux… trois… _Impero_ !

Fred se figea soudain. Il se tourna alors vers le professeur Déméter et lui fit une révérence.

'-Vous êtes tout à fait charmante, Perséphone.

Fred se mit à genou et lui embrassa la main. Harry laissa son emprise. Fred ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il embrassait la main du professeur sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis. Ce fut le tour de Georges. Harry s'amusa à lui faire faire la même chose. Et abandonna le sort lorsqu'à son tour il embrassa la main de Perséphone. Cette dernière avait beaucoup ri et leur demanda de plus se concentrer. Hermione réussit à fermer son esprit et refusa la demande de Harry, d'aller embrasser Ron. Ginny et Prudence s'en tirèrent aussi. Quant à Malefoy, il préféra se cacher au fond de la salle pour éviter qu'on lui demande sa participation. La séance se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la moitié des élèves présents réussirent plus ou moins à repousser les assauts de l'Imperium. Harry était fier de ses « élèves » et leur demanda de ne pas s'entraîner à lancer ses sorts sans surveillance. Il leur promit que la semaine prochaine, il pourrait à leur tour le lancer et leur annonça la fin de la leçon.

Harry demanda à ses amis d'aller l'attendre dans la salle sur demande. Fred et Georges se joignirent à eux et montèrent au septième étages.

Harry voulait s'entretenir avec Perséphone des différents éléments concernant Hermès. Il lui parla de l'épée de Gryffondor et du déroulement de son rêve. Après l'avoir écouté longuement en silence, elle lui demanda de rester vigilant. Elle approuva son choix de l'épée et demanda à Harry, d'orienter ses recherches vers l'histoire de Poudlard, mais aussi de regarder un livre qui parlait de la naissance du ministère de la magie. Ce livre se trouvait dans la réserve. Elle lui demanda aussi de mener ses recherches dans les bouquins qui parlaient de contes ou de légendes, car selon elle, un prince se trouverait sans doute dans ce genre de livre. Il acquiesça et prit congé de la belle.

Harry monta au septième étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Ses amis étaient déjà en pleine discussion lorsqu'il entra. La salle n'avait pas changé, la seule différence était la longueur de la table qui avait augmenté depuis la dernière fois. Effectivement, la présence de Fred et Georges avait agrandi l'assemblée. Luna, Neville, Prudence, Terry, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de parler de l'arrivée de la salle de Poudlard. Harry s'installa à sa place, en bout de table. Le silence s'installa aussitôt.

'-bien, dit il, je vous ai convié aujourd'hui pour savoir ou on en était dans nos investigations concernant le prince.

'-on a fait beaucoup de recherche, dit Prudence en observant ses camarades. On a épluché la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque mais rien de bien concluant.

'-je viens de discuter avec le professeur Déméter, dit Harry, et elle m'a dit que ce que l'on cherchait se trouvait dans la réserve. Donc Hermione si tu as le temps essais, d'orienter les recherches vers le ministère de la magie, l'histoire de Poudlard mais aussi sur les contes et légendes magiques.

'-les contes et légendes ? demanda Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

'-Perséphone pense qu'on pourrait trouver la trace du prince dans ce genre de livre.

'-je t'aiderai à les chercher, dit Terry à Hermione.

'-très bien, en ce qui concerne la salle de Poudlard, dit Harry, quand ouvrira-t-elle ses portes ?

'-je crois la semaine prochaine, dit Hermione. La salle se trouvera près du hall d'entrée.

'-d'accord, dit Harry songeur.

'-vous avez pensez à quelque chose de spécial pour l'inauguration ? Demanda Ginny.

'-Et bien moi je voulais qu'on fasse une super fête, mais Hermione n'a pas voulu, répondit Prudence. Elle pense qu'une fête n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'inaugurer une telle salle.

'-oui, c'est vrai, se défendit Hermione. Je crois que pour l'inauguration, on devrait faire un quelque chose de simple. Un petit buffet et voila tout. Mais je crois qu'on pourrait demander à Dumbledore de faire un bal pour fêter Halloween, qu'en penses tu Prudence ?

'-Un bal ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien sur ! Super idée. En plus, ça tombe un samedi, donc les jumeaux pourront y participer !

'-on verra, dit Fred. Je ne sais pas si maman, nous donnera son accord.

'-mais par contre, on aimerait bien participer à l'inauguration de la salle de Poudlard, répliqua George. On pourrait vous offrir quelques farces et attrapes.

'-et autres décorations ! Dit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Prudence.

'-oui, pas de problème. Sinon j'ai un truc à vous dire, ajouta-t-elle. C'est au sujet de Malefoy. Quand son père s'est échappé d'Azkaban, il s'est bien fichu de nous, et il s'en est tiré sans encombre.

'-on avait prévu de se venger mais on a légèrement été prit par nos devoirs et nos recherches, dit Ron.

'-Je crois qu'il faudrait mettre nos vengeance à exécution, dit Prudence un éclair de sournoiserie dans le regard. Il va nous le payer.

'-et qu'est ce que tu as prévu, demanda son frère amusé.

'-j'ai vraiment pas d'idée diabolique en ce moment, répondit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

'-tiens donc, dit il gaiement. Ce serait bien la première fois. Si vous voulez un conseil, vous ferez mieux de faire quelques choses, qui ne laissent pas penser que ce soit vous.

'-il a raison, dit Fred. Je crois que vous devriez lui faire la peur de sa vie. Vous déguiser par exemple en mangemort et l'obligé à ramper par terre. Ou encore, vous déguisez en vous savez qui et lui lancer des sortilèges impardonnables.

Ils se mirent à rire bruyamment. Harry les regardait d'un air distrait, se demandant qui était le plus fou entre Fred ou Prudence.

'-moi, je crois qu'on devrait l'humilier, répliqua Prudence. Il le fait souvent donc on devrait lui montrer quel effet cela fait.

'-je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua Hermione. On ferait bien de le laisser tranquille. On a d'autre chose bien plus importante à faire.

'-Hermione à raison, dit Harry comme pour conclure l'affaire, on devrait penser à chercher ce prince et essayer de voir ce que Voldemort à derrière la tête.

'-je vais à la bibliothèque, dit elle en se levant. On se verra plutard.

Terry se leva à son tour et proposa son aide à Hermione. Elle accepta et tout deux descendirent à la bibliothèque. Laissant les autres dans la salle.

'-tu ferais bien de faire attention, Ron, dit Fred avec un air malicieux. Hermione est en train de te filer entre les doigts.

'-qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il rougissant. Hermione et moi, sommes amis !

'-Tiens donc, répliqua Neville. Alors pourquoi es-tu devenu pivoine des qu'il t'en a parlé ?

'-mêle toi de tes affaires !

Harry sourit longuement et observa son ami. Il fit le vide en lui sans s'en rendre compte et soudain capta les pensées de Ron. Il vit Hermione. Elle rangeait ses affaires, il l'a vit discuter avec Ginny, ou encore allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie totalement pétrifié. Il vit Ron balbutié quelques mots à Hermione. Il vit aussi Krum dansant avec Hermione. Il vit la colère que Ron éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui. Il sentit aussi autre chose. Il sentit l'émotion qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle fut pétrifiée par le Basilic. Il ressenti soudain une vague de chaleur monté en lui et Harry comprit. Il comprit combien Ron aimait la jeune fille. Il se frotta les yeux et sourit à Ron. Celui ne comprit pas pourquoi et continua à nier.

'-quand commençons nous les entraînements de Quidditch, demanda alors Ron pour changer de sujet.

'-je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je ne sais même pas qui est le capitaine de l'équipe maintenant que Angelina n'est plus la.

'-tu devrais aller voir le professeur McGonagall, elle pourra te renseigner.

'-est ce qu'il reste de la place dans l'équipe ? Demanda Prudence.

'-et bien, en fait l'équipe doit se refaire presque entièrement, dit Ron. On a un attrapeur, Harry. Un gardien, moi. Les batteurs… je ne sais pas on devrait demander à Seamus et à Dean si ça les intéresse. Il reste aussi les places de poursuiveurs, ajouta-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

'-moi je veux bien prendre une place comme poursuiveur, dit ginny.

'-Moi aussi, répliqua Prudence. Je jouais un peu quand j'étais à Beaux Bâtons.

'-et bien, dit Harry, il nous manque un poursuiveur. On devrait laisser une annonce dans la salle commune pour savoir si cela intéresse quelqu'un.

'-bonne idée, répondit Ron.

'-bon, et si on allait faire une partie, demanda Fred. Ca commence à me manquer.

'-allons y.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Hermione et Terry s'installèrent ensemble sur une grande table de la bibliothèque. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires et demandèrent à Mrs Pince l'autorisation d'aller jeter un œil dans la réserve. Cette dernière demanda un mot signé de la main d'un professeur, et fut satisfaite lorsque Hermione lui montra le billet du professeur Déméter. Ils prirent une dizaine de livre. Certains parlaient de Poudlard, d'autre du ministère de la magie. Mais la plupart des livres en leurs possessions, parlaient de contes et Histoires magiques. Ils restèrent des heures à chercher le moindre petit indice mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant.

Le week-end qu'ils venaient de passer, gris et humide, laissa sa place à un lundi orageux. Les hiboux déposèrent lettres et paquets à leurs propriétaires et Hermione fut soulagé, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la gazette et ne vu aucune chose importante. Elle parla à Harry de ses recherches infructueuses et lui promit de continuer. Ron, lui boudait et lui lançait des éclairs. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil, la relation qui semblait commencer entre Hermione et Terrence. Il préféra s'enfermer dans un mutisme borné plutôt que parler à son amie.

Leur cours de la matinée se passa rapidement. Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pendant sa leçon de potion. Il frappa à son bureau et entra.

La vieille dame était assise derrière son bureau et signait des documents. Elle se leva en le voyant arrivé et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

'-bonjour, Mr Potter. Si je vous ai fais appelé c'est tout simplement pour vous donner le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. En effet vous êtes le seul à avoir jouer suffisamment longtemps dans l'équipe pour pouvoir entraîner vos coéquipiers et j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant de réagir.

'-je… Je… merci professeur.

'-j'aurais du vous prévenir plutôt, j'en suis désolé.

'-ce n'est pas grave, dit il prêt à lui bondir dessus pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

'-vos entraînements auront lieu le vendredi. Pour avoir d'autre séance, venez me voir et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

'-oui, professeur, merci professeur.

'-de rien, Potter. Faites en sorte, de nous ramener la coupe encore cette année et je serais heureuse.

'-d'accord. Merci. On commencera les séances ce vendredi, dit il en se levant.

'-très bien, Potter. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry se mit à courir pour rejoindre les cachots du professeur Rogue. Il finit son cours en bâclant sa potion et rangea vite ses affaires. Au moment où il était prés à sortir, le maître des potions le retint.

'-Oui, professeur, dit il en le regardant longuement.

'-J'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Vos cours commenceront samedi dans l'après midi. Ne faites pas de grand projet pour la fin de journée, dit il dans un rictus. Je doute que vous soyez en forme pour autre chose.

'-d'accord, professeur.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, qui signifiait qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Harry vit volte face et couru en direction de la salle commune. Arrivé chez les Gryffondor, une marrée humaine l'entraîna au centre de la pièce. Des cris, des applaudissements, l'accueillirent. On pouvait lire en lettre d'or scintillante les mots « **FELICITATION HARRY** » ou encore « **HARRY POTTER** **CAPITAINE DES GRYFFONDOR **».

Il demanda comment ses camarades l'avaient appris et Ron lui montra la note inscrite sur le tableaux d'affichage. On lui tendit une bièraubeurre et ses amis lui demandèrent un discours. Harry qui n'était pas très à l'aise bafouilla qu'il était heureux d'avoir été choisit et qu'il souhaitait leur ramener la coupe encore cette année. Il les invita aussi à s'inscrire, car l'équipe manquait de joueurs. Il put enfin rejoindre ses amis et embrasser sa tendre Ginny qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Prudence en profita pour annoncer l'ouverture de la salle de Poudlard le samedi de la fin de semaine et pour leur annoncer le bal qui allait avoir lieux pour fêter Halloween. La fête dura une grande partie de la soirée. Les Gryffondor s'amusaient et riaient. Les soucis s'effacèrent laissant la place à la gaîté et aux bonheurs d'être un adolescent comme les autres.

* * *

voila c'est fini! petite review s'il vous plait lol (T.T) bizzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	18. Chapitre 18

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello à tous! sans trop parler, je vous donne le chapitre 18!

**Théalie** : merci pour la review! pour ron et hermione... je ne dirais rien ou je risquerais de trop en dire lol et merci pour la salle de poudlard! j'aimais bien cette idée lol ! J'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizz

* * *

Chapitre 18

La semaine de Harry fut rythmée par les différents parchemins qu'il devait rendre, les cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie de Perséphone et la séance d'AD qui se déroulait le jeudi pour les trois premières années. Lorsque vendredi arriva, Harry se sentit pousser des ailes, malgré le triple cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui allait le forcer à faire équipe avec Malefoy et malgré le double cours de potion avec un professeur Rogue déchaîné. Il sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor avec la liste des postulants aux postes de batteurs et poursuiveurs. Ginny et Prudence, lui avait promit de participer aux sélections et Harry en fut soulagé. En effet, la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor voulu s'inscrire, à son plus grand désespoir. Il regrettait le jour où il avait annoncé les différentes places vacantes au sein de l'équipe. Il y avait une vingtaine de postulant pour cinq places de libres. Durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Ron et lui avait mis en place différentes épreuves, afin de pouvoir choisir les meilleurs. Harry savait déjà que Ginny ferait parti de l'équipe, il l'avait souvent vu jouer et elle se débrouillait plus que bien. Prudence quant à elle, il l'avait vu voler mais ne savait pas comment elle se débrouillerait sur un terrain.

Les groupes étaient toujours au goût du jour, durant le cours du vendredi de Perséphone. Pour son cours, elle voulait que ses élèves mettent au point une défense imparable.

'-je veux que vous essayez de protéger vos camarades, dit elle en montant sur l'estrade qui se trouvait dans sa salle de classe. Vous êtes cinq et je veux que vous réussissiez à repousser mon attaque. Et je vous promets que le sort que je vais vous lancer ne peut être repoussé par une seule personne. Donc creusez-vous les méninges et agissez en équipe soudée parce que ce sera noté !

Les groupes se mirent alors au travail faisant des tests peu concluant. L'équipe de Harry s'était installée en fond de salle. Mandy et Hermione discutaient à voix basse.

'-A votre avis, quel sort elle va utiliser, demanda Mandy.

'-On s'en fiche ! Souffla Malefoy. On cherche une bonne défense et on verra plutard.

'-qu'est ce que tu proposes, toi qui es si malin ! S'exclama à son tour Mandy. Parce que pour ouvrir ton bec d'oiseau, tu es toujours le premier mais pour agir et donner une solution, il n'y a personne !

Harry pouffa de rire et secoua la tête pour montrer son approbation.

'-toi Potter, tu ferais mieux de fermer ton clapet.

'-Oh ! Fit Harry. Cela t'ennuie que je me moque !

'-allez c'est bon, répliqua Hermione en soufflant. Il nous faut une défense et vite.

'-et tu as pensé à quoi, mademoiselle je sais tout ! Répondit Malefoy en lui lançant des éclairs.

'-j'avais pensé à un sort que Terry avait lancé il y a quelques temps. Le sort du dôme, dit elle. Je crois qu'on peut l'appliquer sur nous cinq.

'-quelle est la formule, demanda Harry à Terry.

'-c'est _Domus,_ dit il. Il suffit de lever sa baguette et de dire la formule.

Il leur fit une démonstration et lança le sortilège. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le sort et cherchèrent une solution pour pouvoir le lancer sur cinq personnes. Individuellement, ils arrivaient à se protéger mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver la feinte pour les cinq. Ils cherchèrent silencieusement encore quelques minutes lorsque Hermione demanda à Mandy de lui donner la main.

'-je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit elle.

Elle prit la main de Mandy, compta jusqu'à trois et lança le sort :

_'-Domus_ !

Aussitôt une dôme argente les encercla sous les applaudissements de Terry et Harry.

'-c'est super, dit Harry, maintenant il faut voir si cela marche avec une personne de plus.

Ils firent un essai avec Terry mais le sort ne fonctionna pas. Ils tentèrent à nouveau, en disant cette fois ci chacun la formule mais rien ne marcha. Ils se mirent alors à réfléchir.

'-le sort marche lorsque Hermione et Mandy sont toutes les deux, dit Harry. Il marche aussi quand elle est avec moi ou avec Terry. Mais il ne fonctionne pas quand nous sommes trois. Pourtant on a essayé en lançant chacun le sort.

Malefoy les regardait dans son coin sans rien dire. Il semblait satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Les autres ne se souciaient pas de lui. Ils essayaient encore et encore mais rien ne fonctionnait. Au bout d'une heure d'essai infructueux, Malefoy se leva de sa chaise, l'air conquérant.

'-vous n'y arriverez jamais, dit il en lançant un regard malicieux à son groupe.

'-Merci Malefoy, de nous faire partager ta lucidité, répliqua Mandy revêche. Je te signale juste en passant que si on ne réussit pas ce sort le professeur Déméter, n'hésitera pas à nous recaler !

'-oh, fit il l'œil étincelant. Moi, je sais ce qu'il faut faire !

'-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, répondit Terry exaspéré. Montre nous tes talents, au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps.

Cela faisait à présent près d'une heure et demie que tous les groupes cherchaient une solution à la colle du professeur. Elle remonta sur son estrade et déclara qu'elle allait faire passer les groupes un par un.

'-je vous donne trois chances pour réussir à stopper mon attaque, dit elle à haute voix pour calmer les regards pleins de reproches de ses élèves. Mais nous avons besoin de place, ajouta-t-elle en descendant de son podium.

Elle leva sa baguette et il disparut.

'-Très bien, continua-t-elle, nous allons commencer par le premier groupe.

L'équipe de Neville arriva d'un pas lent devant le professeur. Elle leur lança son plus beau sourire, leur demanda de se placer et dit aux autres groupes de reculer.

'-vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Un « oui » timide retenti dans la salle. Les élèves du groupe étaient en pleine panique. Ils se placèrent en faisant un « v », Neville à la pointe et tenant leurs baguettes fermement.

_'-intensification_ ! Cria alors le professeur Déméter.

Elle fut alors entouré par un halo de lumière, Perséphone brillait de milles feux, une sorte d'aura fantastique émanait de son être. Elle leva soudain sa baguette vers un Neville effaré et cria :

_'-Expelliarmus ! _

Un jet de couleur argenté sorti de la baguette du professeur, fonçant droit vers le groupe de Neville qui criait des protégo. La force du sortilège, balaya la protection des élèves et les propulsa à au moins cinq mètre de leur place d'origine. Les autres équipes regardèrent le spectacle en criant d'effarement. Perséphone, couru les rejoindre. Elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et reprit sa forme initiale. Elle avait arrêté de briller et leur sourit doucement. Hermione ne pu contenir son admiration, elle regardait le professeur, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir. Harry lui donna un coup de coude ce qu'y eu pour effet de lui faire fermer la bouche. Des applaudissements parcoururent la salle de classe qui était resté figé. Le professeur leur sourit et leur demanda de stopper.

'-voulez vous faire un autre essai ? Demanda-t-elle à Neville qui venait de se lever tenant ses reins.

Il lança un regard à ses partenaires qui lui firent non de la tête et dit au professeur qu'ils allaient encore s'entraîner. Elle accepta et leur dit qu'il devrait passer en fin de séance. Le second groupe ne fut pas plus brillant, Pansy avait lancé le même sort que Neville mais tous furent projetés de manière similaire. Ils tentèrent une seconde et troisième fois mais rien n'en fut. Ils furent repoussés à chaque tentative. Le groupe de Ron et Prudence fut plus chanceux. Ils ne réussirent pas du premier coup à vaincre l'Expelliarmus intensifié du professeur, mais au bout de la dernière tentative. Ce fut le tour de Harry et ses coéquipiers. Malefoy qui avait un sourire malveillant aux lèvres depuis le début de la séance, le perdit des qu'il se trouva en face du professeur. Terry, Mandy et Hermione, l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il livre son secret mais il avait refusé. Ils décidèrent donc d'agir par groupe de deux laissant Drago seul. Hermione prit la main de Mandy, Harry et Terry firent de même lorsque le professeur jeta son sortilège. La lumière argentée les frappa tous les cinq. Ils furent aussi rejeté en arrière et tombèrent lourdement contre le sol froid de la salle de classe. Harry se releva péniblement, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque croisait son champ de vision. Déméter leur demanda s'ils voulaient recommencer et Harry répondit que non. Comme pour le premier groupe, elle leur dit qu'il passerait en fin de séance. L'équipe de Seamus ne fit pas d'exploit. A leur tour, ils passèrent trois fois sans réussirent à repousser le professeur. Neville et ses acolytes arrivèrent alors. Ils utilisèrent le sort du miroir et réussirent à renvoyer l'attaque. Perséphone fit apparaître un bouclier argenté qui avala littéralement le sortilège. Pendant ce temps Harry et son équipe prirent Malefoy à part.

'-bon maintenant tu vas parler, lui dit Harry agacé.

'-Pourquoi, devrais-je faire ça ! Se défendit Malefoy. J'en ai rien à faire de vous.

'-Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide, s'énerva Mandy. On fait une équipe, ce qui veux dire que si on a une mauvaise note, tu en auras une aussi ! Car se « on » te comprend Malefoy !

'-Oh ! Mais je m'en contre fiche, dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'-laissez-le, dit alors Hermione. Ca lui plait de nous voir lui courir après ! De toute façon, j'en suis sur qu'il ne sait rien du tout. On se passera de lui.

Terry attrapa Malefoy par le col de sa robe. Les beaux yeux verts qui étaient souvent bienveillant lorsqu'il les posait sur sa sœur, devinrent durs et froids.

'-Ecoute moi bien Malefoy, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, dis moi ce qu'il faut faire selon toi pour repousser l'attaque du professeur.

Drago lança des appels à l'aide à ses amis mais ces derniers étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de lui. Il repoussa Terry et lui souris.

'-pour repousser le sort, dit il lentement, il ne faut pas que nous le lancions tous les cinq. Juste deux personnes suffisent.

Il s'arrêta tout sourire aux lèvres.

'-Et c'est tout, lui dit Harry encore plus exaspéré.

'-oui, répondit il en narguant Harry.

'-il est complètement stupide ou je n'ai rien compris, lança Mandy. Tu crois qu'on fait quoi depuis tout à l'heure.

'-je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il veut dire, répliqua alors Hermione. Deux suffisent…

Harry la regarda perplexe. Elle aussi perdait l'esprit. Terry ouvrit alors de grands yeux, il venait enfin de comprendre.

'-oui, dit il. Nous devons tous nous donner la main et les deux personnes qui seront à l'extrémité devront lancer le sort.

'-les deux les plus puissant, ajouta Hermione.

'-ravi que vous compreniez enfin, ironisa Malefoy. Je veux bien lancer le sortilège.

'-toi ! Ricana Mandy. Tu ne fais pas le poids !

'-La ferme ! S'écria-t-il. Et qui crois tu qui jettera le sort ? Toi, peut être !

'-je pensais plutôt à Potter et à Granger, dit elle en lui lançant un regard dégoûté.

'-Granger et Potter, mais bien sur ! Dit il ironique. Et pourquoi, ces deux là ?

'-Parce que Harry, reprit elle, est notre professeur à l'AD.

Harry se sentit rougir.

'-Et Hermione, continua-t-elle, est bien plus douée que toi !

'-faisons un essai alors, dit alors Malefoy plein de hargne.

'-Je suis d'accord, répliqua Mandy à haute voix.

Elle prit la main de Harry et celle de Terry. Malefoy lança un regard plein de dégoût à la main que lui offrait Hermione.

'-je ne tiendrais jamais la main de cette sale sang de bourbe ! Fit il.

'-Oh si tu vas lui prendre la main, dit une voix forte derrière Malefoy.

Il se retourna vivement et regarda, effaré le professeur Déméter qui se trouvait près de lui. Elle prit la main d'Hermione et la mit dans celle de Drago, qui vira au cramoisie aussitôt.

'-Merci professeur, dit Mandy en pouffant de rire.

Elle s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.

'-Et si on reprenait nos essais, dit Terry.

Hermione et Harry se concentrèrent et comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de lancer le sort. Le dôme ne se forma pas à la grande satisfaction de Drago.

'-je vous avais prévenu que Potter et Granger ne feraient pas le poids, dit il en lâchant la main de Hermione.

'-je crois qu'on devrait faire un essai avec Terry, dit Hermione.

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Terry lui prit la main et fit signe à Harry de commencer à compter. Ils lancèrent le sort et cette fois ci le dôme se forma autour d'eux. Il était de couleurs rouge, or et parsemé de cristaux verts. L'éclat du dôme détourna le regard de tous les élèves présents. Le professeur Déméter s'approcha alors d'eux.

'-je crois que nous pouvons reprendre l'exercice, dit elle simplement.

Ils se mirent alors en position. Hermione se tint au centre, de chaque coté d'elle se trouvait Mandy et Drago et enfin aux extrémités, Harry et Terry. Ils se prirent les mains –Drago fit une moue dédaigneuse- et attendirent le professeur.

A nouveau une sorte d'aura merveilleuse encercla le professeur. Elle leur demanda s'ils étaient près et se mit à compter.

'-un… deux… trois… _Expelliarmus_ !

Un jet d'une force fulgurante s'échappa de la baguette du professeur, juste au moment où Harry et Terry s'écrièrent ensemble :

_'-Domus_ !

Aussitôt le dôme apparut. Comme auparavant, ses couleurs rouge, or et vert se mirent à scintiller. Le sort de Perséphone s'écrasa dans un grand bruit sur la protection des cinq élèves. La défense de Harry et Terry, tenaient encore. Perséphone insista. Un nouveau jet s'ajouta au précédent. Un éclair frappa le dôme, laissant une décharge qui parcourue toute la salle. Les autres élèves regardaient le spectacle avec admiration certes mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. En effet, la lumière intense qui s'échappait de la confrontation devenait insupportable. Harry leur demanda de résister. Leurs baguettes n'arrêtaient pas de faire des soubresauts. Mais aucun d'eux, ne coupa le lien.

'-Harry ! S'écria Hermione. Je n'en peux plus !

'-il faut continuer !

Perséphone brillait de plus en plus, elle cria à nouveau son sortilège et un nouveau jet s'additionna aux deux autres. Harry et ses camarades se mirent à reculer alors. Ils avaient davantage de mal à résister.

'-Ne lâcher pas encore le lien, dit Terry. On peut réussir à la repousser en disant la formule en même temps. Vous êtes prêt.

Tous répliquèrent que oui, sauf Malefoy qui fermait les yeux bêtement. Harry se mit à compter et ils crièrent. Le dôme plus majestueux que jamais recouvrit la salle par sa beauté. Le sort que le professeur Déméter avait jeté commença à se réduire inexorablement. La défense s'éclata soudain évaporant le dernier jet argenté de Perséphone. Cette dernière et les autres élèves se protégèrent du souffle de l'explosion. Quant à Harry et ses partenaires, ils furent projetés vers le font de la salle, et retombèrent sans encombre. Le professeur avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et vint les félicités.

'-Bravo, dit elle en applaudissant, bravo ! Beaucoup de talent. Vous voyez quand vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos.

Hermione les félicita à leur tour ainsi que Mandy.

'-je ne pensais pas qu'on réussirait, dit cette dernière. Vous avez été fantastique.

'-c'est vrai, continua Hermione. Mais on doit aussi dire merci à Malefoy, après tout, c'est lui qui nous a permis de réussir.

Tous se retournèrent vers Drago. Il les regarda d'un air mauvais et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

'-je ne le comprendrais jamais, dit Mandy.

'-Peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, répondit Harry en le regardant partir.

Perséphone félicita tous les groupes et leur demanda de rédiger deux parchemins sur la défense qu'ils avaient utilisé, sur sa réussite ou bien sur son échec. Les élèves quittèrent sa classe, joyeux. Certes, elle leur avait donné un devoir digne de ce nom mais l'exercice s'était révélé très intéressant. Ron et Prudence vint les rejoindre à la fin du cours. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la table des Gryffondor prendre un déjeuner bien mérité.

Le cours du professeur Rogue arriva trop tôt au goût de Harry. Il les fit entrer et réclama le silence.

'-Aujourd'hui, dit il, vous allez confectionner une potion pour annihiler les effets du poison du cortinaire superbe. Qui peut me donner la définition de ce poison ?

Hermione et Prudence levèrent la main.

'-Oui, Miss Ottoms, dit il sans un regard à Hermione.

'-le cortinaire superbe ou cortinarius speciosissimus, récita-t-elle, est un champignon assez rare et mortel. Il contient un alcaloïde, l'orellanine, qui ne disparaît ni à la cuisson, ni au séchage. Les premiers symptômes apparaissent 36 heures au moins après ingestion et aboutissent en une semaine à une mort lente et douloureuse. Leurs chapeaux sont coniques et ils ont une couleurs fauve à brun orangé. On les trouve sous les conifères sur sols acides.

'-oui, répondit il sans un sourire. La plupart des sorciers qui utilise ce champignon, l'additionnent à d'autres ingrédients pour obtenir la mort de leur victime. Je vous demande donc de suivre les indications qui se trouvent sur ce tableau et d'effectuer la potion. Vous avez deux heures.

Ils se mirent au travail. La potion était très compliquée. Ils leur fallaient utiliser toutes sortes de produits dans des proportions compliqués. Ils devaient ajouter deux goûtes des sangs de tortues, une pincée de coriandre, remuer le contenue du chaudron trois fois de le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre et une fois de le sens inverse. Ils devraient ensuite ajouter des yeux anguilles séchés etc.

Harry avait les mains tremblantes, il suivait attentivement les instructions du professeur. La potion devait avoir une couleur verte au bout d'une heure de cuisson, puis elle devait virer au rouge brique à la fin du cours, selon le professeur. Harry fut satisfait, lorsque le double de cours de potion se termina. Il apporta sa fiole, qui contenait un peu de sa potion, et la remit à Rogue. La solution de Harry avait bien la bonne couleur et Hermione le félicita. Celle de Ron, par contre, était restée verte, et la jeune fille lui avait expliqué qui n'avait pas du la tourner convenablement. Ron se renfrogna et monta au cours suivant, sans ajouter un mot.

Le cours de métamorphose passa rapidement contrairement au cours d'histoire de la magie. Harry mit en marche la plume à papote qu'on lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et se tourna vers Ron. Il était toujours de mauvaises humeur et ne répondait pratiquement pas aux interrogations de son ami. Harry lui demanda alors de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

'-mais rien, dit Ron allongé sur sa table.

'-alors dit moi pourquoi tu es de cette humeur ?

'-j'en sais rien, répondit il bougon. C'est surment à cause de ma potion.

'-quoi ? Ron… Je suis sérieux. Ne me dis pas que tu es miné à cause d'une potion de Rogue. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude !

'-merci Harry, j'adore ta façon de me remonter le moral !

'-Ron, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire que de toute façon, quoi que nous fassions, nous n'aurons jamais d'aussi bonnes notes que Hermione et que le professeur Rogue, ne nous mettra jamais une note supérieure à piètre.

'-Ouais… répondit il en souriant. Tu n'as pas tord.

'-alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda à nouveau Harry. Il s'agit de Hermione, n'est ce pas.

Comme Ron ne répondait pas Harry continua.

'-tu n'aimes toujours pas son amitié avec Terry.

'-c'est vrai qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, répondit ce dernier en jetant un œil à Hermione et Terry qui étaient toujours l'un à coté de l'autre.

'-ils font des recherches sur Hermès et le prince, Ron. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre eux.

'-je n'en suis pas si sur, répliqua Ron. Il a l'air si parfait, ça m'énerve.

'-la jalousie est un très gros défaut, tu sais. En plus Hermione le considère seulement comme un ami. Elle me la dit, mentit il.

Ron tourna un regard plein de joie à son ami.

'-C'est vrai ! Alors il n'y a plus de souci !

'-Ron… je peux te donner un conseil ?

Il poursuivit sans attendre la réponse de son ami.

'-je te conseil de faire le tri dans ta tête c'est-à-dire… te poser les bonnes questions…

Il le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Harry se demandait s'il comprenait le sens de ses mots.

'-Ron, dit lui que tu l'aimes ! Termina Harry.

'-Tu es complètement dingue ! Fit Ron. Jamais… jamais je n'oserais… bon allez… Il est bientôt cinq heures…

Harry lui sourit longuement et l'attrapa par les épaules.

'-d'accord, dit il, on en reparlera quand tu seras grand.

Le cours se termina et Harry le poussa hors de la classe.

Harry et Ron se changèrent dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor. Ils prirent leur balai et sortirent faire un petit tour de terrain avant que les postulants arrivent. Une foule de curieux arriva et s'installa dans les gradins. Sur le sol les candidats se bousculaient déjà en attendant Harry. Ils firent un dernier tour de terrain et descendirent les rejoindre.

'-très bien, fit Harry. Alors je vais commencer par vous compter ensuite on pourra commencer.

Ils étaient dix-huit. Harry se senti tout à coup mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir choisir cinq d'entre eux. Il se demandait comment allait réagir ceux qui ne seraient pas pris. Il souffla longuement et poursuivit.

'-vous êtes dix-huit, donc on va commencer par faire trois équipes de six. Prudence, Ginny et Seamus vous serez les capitaines. Alors a vous de choisir vos coéquipiers.

La répartition se fit rapidement et Harry leur donna des chasubles de couleurs différentes.

'-la sélection se fera en trois parties, la première est une course d'obstacle pour les poursuiveurs, dit Harry. La seconde est un test de précision pour les batteurs et nous finirons par un match. Les résultats seront affichés demain dans la salle commune. Tout le monde a compris ?

Tous, répondirent que oui et la sélection put commencer. Les premiers à s'élancer furent Pavarti et Seamus. Harry et Ron faisaient apparaître des cercles assez grands pour que les différents poursuiveurs puissent y passer en un temps moindre. Harry donna le coup d'envoi. Seamus et Pavarti s'élancèrent d'un bond. Ils viraient à gauche, à droite, montait en chandelle ou descendait en piqué, tout en passant dans les cercles lumineux magiques de Harry. Seamus finit son parcoure le premier. Ginny fit un temps record, talonné par Prudence.

L'épreuve des batteurs se fut rapidement. Ron avait libéré les Cognards et le but du test pour les batteurs était de toucher les pantins ensorcelés de Harry. Deux candidats sortirent du lot à sa grande joie. Ils s'agissaient de Vincent McCain et de Gordon Mattes, des cinquièmes années. Ils n'étaient pas aussi efficaces que les jumeaux Weasley mais ils feraient sans aucun doute l'affaire. Harry siffla la fin du second test et demanda à l'équipe de Seamus et celle de Ginny de se mettre en place pour commencer la troisième épreuve. Ron arbitrait le match, il avait demandé à Hermione d'ensorcelée les cages afin qu'ils ne puissent marqué facilement et Harry se plaça dans les gradins en compagnie de Neville. Il sorti un calepin et demanda à Ron de siffler le début de rencontre. Aussitôt Ginny montra sa supériorité. Elle s'empara du Souaffle et se mit à voler avec talent. Dennis Crivey faisait les commentaires et se montra très convainquant dans ce rôle. Les Gryffondor applaudissaient et scandaient des encouragements à leurs protégés. Harry, lui notait ses camarades. Le match ne dura pas très longtemps et l'équipe de Ginny gagna par cent à vingt points. Prudence fit son entré avec son équipe aux chasubles jaunes. Harry fut étonné de sa performance. Elle aussi volait très bien et osait faire des feintes grandioses. Au bout d'une demi heure, il demanda un temps mort et fit quelque changement. Il rappela un certain nombre de joueur sur le terrain et mit Ginny et Prudence ensemble. Le match reprit. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille dans les airs, les anticipations, les feintes de Souaffle rien ne les arrêtait. Elles étaient superbes. Harry ne regretta pas ses sélections. Il lui manquait encore un joueur. Il fit encore des changements et un garçon de quatrième année retint son attention. Il s'appelait Jordan Catalano. Harry le mit avec les deux jeunes filles et ensemble, ils firent des étincelles. A la fin du match, Harry remercia tous ses camarades et leur dit que les résultats les attendraient demain. Ron se posa à coté de lui, ils se dirigèrent vers leur vestiaire et ce dernier lui donna ses impressions.

'-J'aime bien McCain. Il est pas mal et Douglas aussi. En poursuiveur, il n'y a pas trop de question à se poser. Ginny et Prudence sont merveilleuse. Elles s'entendent comme un charme.

'-je suis d'accord, dit Harry. Mais Douglas n'est pas très bon, je trouve. Je lui préfère Mattes comme batteur et j'ai aussi Catalano comme troisième poursuiveur.

'-il est pas mal ce quatrième année, je ne savais pas qu'il jouait aussi bien.

'-moi non plus, acquiesça Harry. Je crois que nous avons nos joueurs et pour les remplaçants ?

'-j'ai pensé à Seamus, Pavarti et Arnold, énuméra Ron.

'-oui et aussi, Tiken comme attrapeur remplaçant, fit Harry. On ne sait jamais…

'-on affichera les résultats demain ?

'-oui, je préfère, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans des explications aujourd'hui. Alors nous avons, Ginny Weasley, Prudence Ottoms et Jordan Catalano comme poursuiveur. Gordon Mattes et Vincent McCain comme batteur et Ron Weasley comme gardien, énuméra-t-il.

'-et Harry Potter, comme Attrapeur, finit Ron. Je suis éreinté… on se douche, et on va rejoindre les filles ?

'-oui bien sur, dit Harry.

Ils se changèrent et prirent une longue douche bien chaude. Ils s'habillèrent et allèrent rejoindre Hermione, Ginny et Prudence à la sortie du terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

voila fini! a lundi j'espere ou mardi au pire lol

démone! (T-T)


	19. Chapitre 19

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Le samedi arriva en même temps qu'une pluie diluvienne sur Poudlard. Les ravales de vent se faisaient plus nombreuses et bon nombre des élèves qui suivait l'AD facultativement, ne se montrèrent pas, préférant leurs couettes chaudes à l'humidité d'une salle de classe. Ils étudiaient encore les patronus et Harry pu constater que la plupart des élèves présent, le maîtrisait. Toutefois les rares personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à faire de patronus devant le détraqueur de Perséphone, se faisaient aider par leur camarade. Harry et le professeur de défense s'installèrent sur l'estrade et se mirent à observer la classe.

'-que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Perséphone de sa voix mystérieuse.

'-rien, professeur... Enfin si, on cherche le prince sans le trouver. Et je me demande s'il existe vraiment.

'-Harry, est ce que tu as parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

'-Non... Il m'a demandé si j'avais revu Hermès... mais je n'ai pas osé lui répondre oui.

'-Pourquoi ?

'-j'ai peur qu'il me demande de renoncer à ma quête et je ne le désire pas.

'-le professeur Dumbledore est une personne très sage et sache qu'il ne te dira pas d'arrêter ta quête. Il te donnera surment les clés de tes recherches.

'-le professeur Dumbledore ne me dira rien de vraiment concret, je le sais par expérience. S'il savait quelque chose sur le prince que je cherche, et bien il me laisserait chercher jusqu'à ce que je trouve ou bien qu'il me tombe dessus par hasard. Jamais il ne me dira, « Harry le prince que tu cherches se trouve page 118 de ton livre d'histoire de la magie ». Dumbledore, me dirait une phrase nébuleuse, telle les cours du professeur Trelawney. Il me dirait : « Harry la vérité ne se cherche pas dans les livres, il suffit d'ouvrir ses sens pour apprécier toutes ses connaissances… » Cela ne veut rien dire, mais c'est ce qu'il me dirait. Alors moi, égale à moi-même, j'irais voir ma chère Hermione qui se chargerai de traduire les paroles du directeur.

'-tu devrais quand même essayer, Hermès viendra bientôt te demander si tu as retrouvé ses traces.

'-je le sais et c'est cela qui me fait peur. Je n'ai aucune idée sur l'endroit ou le chercher. Vous m'avez donné des indices mais nos recherches n'ont rien donné.

'-Harry, dit elle en se levant, tu ferais bien de lire plus de contes pour enfant sorcier. Tu les trouveras surment à ton goût.

Elle donna une petite claque sur l'épaule de Harry et s'en alla voir ses élèves.

Harry se leva péniblement et demanda à ses camarades de commencer à s'entraîner sur les sortilèges de défenses. Les trois heures de séances passèrent à grande vitesse. Harry, ses amis, accompagné de Fred et Georges, allèrent rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Harry mangea rapidement et alla retrouver le professeur de potion dans son bureau.

Il traversa les quartiers des Serpentard et alla frapper à la porte du professeur.

'-entrez, dit une voix froide de l'autre coté.

Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans le cachot et s'immobilisa devant le maître des potions. Rogue le regarda longuement avant de détourner les yeux et prendre la parole.

'-Mr Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous apprendrons à utiliser la vraie magie, l'œil de Rogue se posa sur Harry. Je vais vous apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs qui sont cachés au plus profond de votre âme.

Une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur Harry.

'-oui, nous allons, aller plus loin que l'enseignement étudié en ses murs. Grâce à moi, vous arriverez peut être à rivaliser avec le seigneur des ténèbres, vous arriverez peut être à faire quelque chose de positif dans votre vie.

Ses yeux redevinrent sombres et un petit rictus s'était formé au coin de ses lèvres.

'-vous devrez m'écouter…

'-Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

'-si jamais vous vous montrez arrogant… je n'hésiterai pas à stopper ses cours… Est-ce bien clair !

'-oui, Monsieur.

'-je vais tout d'abord vous apprendre à maîtriser vos émotions, car vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à déborder trop facilement. Ensuite j'essayerai de refaire votre éducation, dit il lentement pour savourer chacun de ses mots. Je vais vous apprendre à vous conduire en homme et non en jeune gamin prétentieux et insolent ! Vous n'aurez plus le temps de vous plaindre, ou d'agir stupidement… nos cours aurons lieux le samedi, le mardi et le jeudi soir. Si on vous demande ce que vous faites dans mon bureau et bien vous répondrez à vos chers amis que vous êtes en retenu ou en rattrapage !

'-veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, mais jeudi, je dois diriger les leçons de l'association de défense.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard plein de hargne derrière ses cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il semblait content de lui. Il dit alors à Harry et en prononçant bien les mots pour bien lui faire comprendre…

'-Mr Potter, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ce que je vous ai dis. Votre emploi du temps, en dehors de mes cours de potions et de mes cours de magie ancienne, ne m'importe peu. Vous annulerez donc vos engagements ! S'écria Rogue.

Harry essaya de se maîtriser.

'-mais monsieur, j'ai une séance de légilimancie, avec le professeur Déméter, le jeudi, juste avant l'AD.

'-vos cours avec moi commenceront à 20h précise, vous pourrez donc assurez les deux enseignements.

Il regarda Harry avec ses petits yeux froids et ajouta :

'-si Mr Potter, n'a rien d'autre d'inscrit dans son emploi du temps de ministre de la magie, bien entendu.

Harry serra les points essayant de ravaler sa rage. C'était le premier cours avec Rogue et il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter ce type toute l'année. Le professeur lui désigna une petite pièce à coté de son bureau et le fit entré. Il ferma la pièce d'un coup de baguette et s'arrêta devant Harry.

'-avant de commencer je vais vous dire clairement ce que nous allons étudier pour être bien sur que vous n'allez pas changer d'avis.

Il le fixa longuement.

'-vous apprenez avec le professeur Déméter la possession de l'esprit, n'est ce pas ?

'-oui, monsieur, c'est le principe de la légilimancie.

'-je le sais bien, Mr Potter ! S'écria-t-il. Moi, je vais vous apprendre la possession du corps. Grâce à mon enseignement, vous pourrez contrôler les moindres faits et gestes de n'importe quelles personnes. Vous pourrez voir ce qu'il ou qu'elle voit, vous pourrez apprendre ce qu'il sait en lisant dans son esprit et enfin vous pourrez le contrôler sans utiliser de sortilège. Oui Potter, je vous offre des armes puissantes presque aussi puissantes que celle que possède le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous pourrez enfin utiliser la magie, en vous passant de votre baguette et peut être égaler VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, si votre tête ne gonfle pas plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà !

Harry se retint de répliquer au professeur qu'il n'avait pas la tête enflée. Il baissa les yeux et préféra serrer très fort ses points, pour essayer de se contrôler. Rogue lui demanda de poser sa baguette sur la petite table qui faisait l'angle de la salle. Harry se tenait droit devant le professeur et attendait les instructions. Le professeur lui demanda de faire le vide en lui et de chercher sa magie au fond de son être. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses cours d'Occlumancie avec le professeur Déméter il était plus facile pour lui, de fermer son esprit et ainsi faire le vide autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se concentrer. Le vide se fit instantanément. Tout était noir autour de lui, il ne ressentait rien, ni joie, ni peine. Il cherchait au fond de son âme la magie qui se cachait mais il ne trouva rien. Puis il entendit au loin, la voix du professeur.

'-vous devez trouver la magie qui vous caractérise, Mr Potter. Vous êtes un Gryffondor, vous devez donc rechercher le courage… A vous de réfléchir et de savoir ou ces choses peuvent se cacher chez vous.

Harry explora son esprit. Il y voyait ses amis, ses aventures, ses peines, ses joies…. Plus il avançait et plus une lumière chaude se faisait sentir. Il arrivait près de son cœur, ou il trouva une magnifique couleur rouge brûlant de milles feux. Il se laissa guider et senti une puissance magique qui émanait de lui. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, il était essoufflé et tremblait. Son cœur battait très fort et il put prononcer ses mots…

'-j'ai trouvé… j'ai trouvé la magie qui est en moi, dit il au professeur Rogue.

'-de quelle couleur est elle ? Demanda-t-il.  
'-elle est rouge et brille au fond de mon cœur.

Rogue esquissa un petit sourire et se détourna vivement de Harry.

'-maintenant que vous avez situé votre pouvoir, il est temps de savoir ce qu'il vaut.

Harry se demandait se qu'il allait encore l'attendre. Rogue lui montra la table ou se trouvait sa baguette et lui demanda de la faire venir à lui.

'-bien entendu, ne criez pas _Accio_ Baguette, ce n'est pas ce que je veux vous faire faire.

'-qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

'-vous avez un pouvoir en vous, donc utilisé le. La baguette n'est qu'un instrument. Ce n'est que le prolongement du bras du sorcier alors cherché un moyen de faire venir votre baguette à vous !

Harry fixa longuement sa baguette. Il se demandait comment elle allait faire pour venir vers lui. Il tendit la main vers elle mais rien ne se produisit. Il se concentra alors et pensa à elle. Il tendit lentement sa main et elle se mit à voleter dans la salle. Il la saisit enfin. Le professeur lui demanda de recommencer plusieurs fois. Puis il lui demanda d'en faire autant avec des chaises, des fioles, des bouquins ou encore des coussins. A la fin de la séance, Harry avait réussit à attirer presque tous les objets qui se trouvait dans la petite pièce du professeur sans avoir recours à sa baguette. Le professeur lui demanda de se retirer et Harry pu rejoindre ses amis. Il les trouva dans la nouvelle salle commune du château. Ils étaient en plein préparatif et s'activaient pour que tout soit près pour l'inauguration du soir même. Tous les préfets sauf Pansy et Malefoy aidaient à la décoration et à la mise en place des différentes tables, chaises, et fauteuils.

Cette salle ressemblait à la salle commune des Gryffondor mais on ne pouvait y voir aucune couleur liée à cette dernière. La salle de Poudlard, abordait les couleurs du collège. Fred et Georges avaient apporté quelques petites choses pour égailler la salle, comme des bons de livraisons qu'ils gardaient sous le coude et des petits échantillons de leurs meilleurs produits. Harry les aida à mettre en place les décorations. Prudence affichait le règlement un peu partout, Ron lui installait avec les jumeaux et les autres préfets les tables. A dix-sept heures, Hermione et Terry prirent congés pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Terry avait continué les recherche qui préoccupait tant Harry et avait enfin trouvé quelque chose.

'-j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur la chambre de la mort, dit Terry en s'installant à coté d'Hermione.

Il sorti un parchemin et lui montra.

'-j'ai préféré prendre des notes, continua-t-il. Si tu veux le livre, il s'agit de l'histoire du ministère de la magie. Les informations sur la chambre sont assez réduites, ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est qu'il utilisait cette pièce avant, pour exterminer les moldus. C'était un tribunal et lorsque que la sentence était la mort, il les poussait de l'autre côté du voile. Il n'y a rien d'autre. J'ai trouvé aussi un livre intitulé, _contes et légendes magiques_, de Armande Herne, et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'était le prince.

'-ou as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Demanda Hermione en jetant un œil sur la couverture.

'-j'ai demandé à Mrs Pince un livre sur les contes pour enfants et elle m'a donné une pile de livre. Et il y avait celui là.

'-comment s'appelle le conte ?

'-Le prince et les quatre sorciers, répondit il. C'est un conte assez triste quand même. Tu veux que je te le raconte ?

'-oui avec plaisir ! répondit elle.

'-je vais essayer de synthétiser, dit il avant de commencer son histoire :

_Il y a bien longtemps, presque mille ans aujourd'hui, vivait un garçon nommé Epiméthée. Sa mère, une moldu, avait perdu la vie en le mettant au monde et son père, Icare, un sorcier, ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils, tant sa peine fut grande lorsqu'il perdit son épouse. _

_Epiméthée fut donc envoyé dans de la famille éloignée afin qu'il puisse enfin grandir dans un foyer aimant. En ce temps, le monde vivait de terrible jour. Nombre de sorciers mais aussi de moldu perdaient la vie pour assouvir la folie meurtrière des anges noirs. _

_La résistance se faisait ferme mais les anges des ténèbres n'avaient aucune pitié. Ils tuaient enfants et femmes sans une once de faiblesse. _

_Seize ans après, alors que la terreur était encore plus forte, un mage fit une prédiction. _

_**Celui qui pourra vaincre les anges noirs… est le fils unique d'Icare et de Mérimée. Il se verra confié de grand pouvoir et devra s'en servir pour éradiquer le mal. **_

_**La fin de ce temps est bientôt parvenue…**_

_Cette prédiction parlait bien d'Epiméthée. Son père, Icare, commença ses recherches afin de le retrouver et le mettre à l'abri. Quatre grands sorciers, vint alors auprès de lui et lui confièrent une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Epiméthée fut alors pourvu de pouvoir extraordinaire qui lui fit atteindre la suprématie. Il réussit à vaincre les sorciers noirs mais mourut lors de son dernier combat. Son corps ne fit jamais retrouver mais ces pouvoirs qu'il possédait furent emprisonnés à l'intérieur d'une stèle fortifiée. _

_On raconte que ce tombeau repose dans un lieu magique et que ces pouvoirs n'attendent qu'une seule chose, être libéré par l'héritier d'Epiméthée. _

Terry s'arrêta et regarda longuement Hermione.

'-bravo Terry, dit elle. On avance. Je peux voir tes notes ?

Il lui tendit et Hermione se mit à lire silencieusement. Elle sorti un bout de parchemin et se mit elle aussi à gribouiller quelques explications.

'-Epiméthée avait seize ans, lorsqu'il a eu ses pouvoirs, il est mort aussi à cette age là.

'-oui, dit Terry, et le professeur Déméter a dit à Harry, que le Prince lui ressemblait. Donc je pense qu'ils doivent avoir le même age.

'-c'est une éventualité… Répondit Hermione encore songeuse. Ce conte à quand même beaucoup de similitude avec Harry. Ils sont nés dans une période funeste, ils ont le même age et doivent vaincre les ténèbres.

'-oui c'est ce qui m'a frappé, et aussi la prophétie. Tous les deux… en ont une.

'-oui, sachant que la personne qui a fait cette prophétie se trouve à Poudlard, je crois, dit Hermione, qu'on devrait lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

'-pourquoi ? demanda Terry. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse nous aider…

'-on lui demandera si elle connaît l'histoire du prince et des quatre sorciers.

'-On verra bien, ce qu'elle nous dit, et on lui dira qu'on doit faire un exposé sur les contes magiques. Je crois qu'on devrait aussi interroger le professeur Binns.

'-d'accord, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Terry. J'ai terminé alors, je t'ai tout dis.

'-Merci… je crois que Harry sera content. On devrait peut être faire quelques recherches supplémentaires avant de lui parler de ça.

'-d'accord, on pourrait commencer demain, parce qu'il est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

'-Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, répondit Hermione en se levant d'un bon. Ta sœur va me tuer, je devais encore l'aider.

Tout deux sortir de la bibliothèque sur un regard stupéfait de Mrs Pince. Ils coururent jusqu'au hall d'entrée du château et vit avec la plus grande satisfaction que la salle était enfin prête. Elle était spacieuse et avait l'air confortable. Elle était bien plus grande que la salle commune des Gryffondor et possédaient plus de tables, de chaises et fauteuils. Une grande cheminé se trouvait au fond de la salle dégageant une douce chaleur, des chandeliers avaient été répartis dans toute la salle de Poudlard, laissant voleté une clarté conviviale, et de nouveaux tableaux avaient été suspendus au mur. Ils représentaient pour la plupart des anciens élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient de grands signes de mains à quiconque passaient devant. Les professeurs n'avaient pas encore fait leurs apparitions dans la salle. Hermione et Terry s'approchèrent de Prudence qui remerciaient les préfets et ses amis de lui avoir donné un coup de main. Elle leur donna alors rendez vous après le repas pour pouvoir enfin commencer l'inauguration en compagnie des professeurs.

Les jumeaux avaient eu l'autorisation du directeur pour pouvoir rester une partie de la nuit afin d'assister à l'inauguration de la salle de Poudlard.

Le repas du soir se fit dans un brouhaha infernal. La plupart des élèves riaient et parlaient à haute voix. La grande majorité des discussions se faisaient autour de la célèbre salle de Poudlard. La bonne humeur se faisait aussi sentir parmi la table des professeurs. Dumbledore présidait et riait de bons cœurs avec le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur Rogue était assis à coté du professeur Déméter. Il semblait que rien autour d'eux n'existait. Il dévorait ses yeux et semblait lui sourire de temps en temps. La table des Gryffondor fut de loin la plus bruyante. Les jumeaux qui avaient caché leurs bons de commandes dans leurs robes de sorciers, commençaient à les distribuer aux élèves au grand désespoir du Rusard qui fulminait de rage. La fin du repas, arriva et un flot d'élève se posa devant la salle de Poudlard. Un ruban aux couleurs de l'école barrait le chemin de la salle. Les professeurs arrivèrent et Prudence remit des ciseaux au directeur pour qu'il puisse coupé le ruban.

'-je suis fière de pouvoir aujourd'hui inaugurer cette salle. J'espère que cet endroit pourra bientôt tous vous unir et vous réunir.

Il coupa le ruban dans les applaudissements des élèves et entra. Les professeurs félicitèrent Hermione et Prudence pour la décoration et tous les élèves qui avaient participé à la mise en place d'une telle salle commune. Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, furent plus que bien représenté. Les groupes se mélangeaient et discutaient librement. Les Serpentard, quant à eux, furent seulement une poignée. Bien entendu Terry était là, mais c'était le seul sixième année représentant la maison au serpent. Il y avait trois premières années et le même nombre chez les deuxièmes années. La plupart des Serpentard restait devant la porte avant de rebrousser chemin. Malefoy et ses acolytes se posèrent devant la salle de Poudlard laissant des éclairs aux pauvres premières années qui s'y trouvaient. Terry se leva et se mit devant eux.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

'-rien, je me demandais ce que ces trois là faisait dans cette salle, dit il en leur lançant des éclairs. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre salle commune. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous mélanger avec eux !

'-cette salle représente toutes les maisons du collège, ils ont parfaitement le droit de se trouver là.

'-c'est à leur risques et périls, fit il de sa voix traînante. Je ne peux rien y faire s'il leur arrive quoi que se soit en sortant de cette salle.

'-Oh… dit Terry les yeux menaçant. Dit toi bien une chose, Malefoy. Si jamais ils leur arrivent quoique se soit en sortant de cette salle tu auras à faire à moi… et dit toi que même s'il tombe dans les escaliers tout seul, tu seras responsable…

'-tu crois me faire peur Ottoms ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est le nouveau ministre de la magie, que je vais avoir le moindre scrupule à te faire mordre la poussière.

'-je m'en contre fiche que mon père soit ministre ou pas, il serait juste bouquiniste je te dirai la même chose…

'-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, fit Rogue en arrivant derrière Terry.

'-Rien, professeur, répondit Terry. J'expliquai mon point de vue à Malefoy. Je lui disais que cette salle était une opportunité à saisir pour l'unification des maisons et que j'allais faire tout mon possible pour que la maison Serpentard soit le plus représenté en ces murs.

Rogue observa longuement ses deux élèves avant de leur dire dans un souffle qu'il n'admettrais aucun scandale au sein même de sa maison. Terry lui donna sa parole qui ne ferait rien de scandaleux et se retira. Prudence qui avait suivit la scène de loin s'approcha de son frère.

'-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-Il voulait faire peur au première année, répondit il songeur. Je crois que je vais avoir quelques soucis dans mon dortoir, ajouta-t-il en souriant à sa sœur.

'-qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Prudence inquiète.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je lui réserve une surprise mémorable.

Prudence le regarda stupéfaite puis l'entraîna par le bras afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre leurs amis. Les elfes de maisons avaient fait du bon travail. Ils avaient préparé un buffet digne de ce nom, avec des bonbons, des gâteaux et tartes… Des jus de fruits, citrouilles, oranges, bièraubeurres et autres… Tous se servaient sans retenus et Harry qui avait fait un excellent repas avant, se laissa quand même tenter par des desserts supplémentaires. Hermione et Prudence faisaient le tour de la salle pour s'assurer que tout le monde s'amusait bien. Les professeurs avaient quitté les lieux et la petite soirée battait son plein quand plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor vinrent interpellé Harry.

'-tu ne devais pas afficher les résultats des sélections aujourd'hui, demanda Seamus.

La plupart des postulants se tenaient devant Harry, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Harry regarda Ron effaré, il avait complètement oublié ses camarades. Il regarda Hermione et lui demanda s'il pouvait dire les résultats. Elle lui dit que oui. Dennis Crivey s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire lui-même l'annonce. Harry accepta, ravi d'avoir cette corvée en moins à faire.

'-Après délibération du Capitaine de Gryffondor, je peux vous annoncer les cinq noms, dit Dennis à haute voix.

Il attendit que tous les élèves concernés le regardent avant de parler.

'-Jordan Catalano au poste de poursuiveur.

Les Gryffondor l'applaudirent chaudement et Jordan vint se poser à coté de Harry et Ron.

'-Prudence Ottoms et Ginny Weasley !

Les cris de joies des Gryffondor retentirent plus fort que jamais dans la salle de Poudlard.

'-les batteurs seront Gordon Mattes et Vincent McCain.

Les applaudissements se firent plus nombreux dans la salle et les Gryffondor vinrent féliciter leur nouveau joueur. Ginny sauta dans les bras de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Pavarti et Lavande se mirent à glousser ainsi que quelques filles de quatrième année. Prudence sauta dans les bras des jumeaux et Ron félicita les autres joueurs. Hermione demanda alors leur attention afin de leur dire que le couvre feux étaient passé et qu'ils devaient rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Les préfets firent leurs travails, et bientôt la salle de Poudlard fut vide. Terry salua les jumeaux, embrassa sa sœur sur le front et disparut dans les cachots en compagnie des quelques jeunes Serpentard qui avait fait le déplacement. Harry et ses amis montèrent jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, là, ils dirent au revoir à Fred et Georges, et remontèrent dans leur salle commune.

Terry arriva dans sa salle commune en compagnie des premières et deuxièmes années qui étaient venu participé à l'inauguration de la salle de Poudlard. Ils le remercièrent et montèrent directement dans leur dortoir.

Terry quand a lui n'adressa pas un regard à l'assemblé que présidait Malefoy.

'-tiens, regardez qui est là, dit il en lançant un regard haineux à Terry. Le traite à sa maison !

Les autres Serpentard se mirent à rire bruyamment.

'-tu ferais mieux de changer de maison, continua-t-il, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème.

Terry leva enfin les yeux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que Malefoy lui parlait. Il s'approcha du groupe et s'arrêta devant Drago.

'-si tu as quelque chose à me dire, pourquoi ne pas me le dire en tête à tête ? Où tu as peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

'-tu crois que tu me fais peur ! On se demande pourquoi tu es ici, tu n'es même pas un sang pur !

Terrence lui lança un regard noir et parla calmement.

'-tu sais que Voldemort…

Il s'arrêta pour savourer les tressaillements de ses partenaires de maison, il reprit.

'-Voldemort n'est qu'un sang mêlé… ton soi disant maître n'est pas né dans une famille de sang pur, or toutes vos précieuses familles lui embrasse le bas de sa robe !

Malefoy devant plus pâle que d'habitude, Terry lui souriait sombrement.

'-si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… Je me retire, dit il en continuant de sourire.

Il rebroussa chemin et entendit Drago et ses amis pouffés de rire. Terry monta dans son dortoir et s'approcha de son lit. Il n'avait rien apparemment mais il préféra en avoir le cœur net. Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort de contrôle sur son lit et ses affaires. Il vit que Malefoy ou l'un de ses sbires avaient caché sous son lit un filet du diable. Il le détruit d'un coup de baguette, se coucha et lança un nouveau sortilège de protection invisible. Personne ne pourrait le déranger pendant son sommeil.

Une heure après le coucher de Terry, Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott montèrent se coucher. Théodore Nott se changea rapidement et alla se coucher prestement. Quand à Crabbe et Goyle, ils regardèrent Terry longuement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ils s'approchèrent de son lit et lui lancèrent un sortilège de jambe-en-cotton. Le sortilège tapa la protection de Terry et se retourna sur les gros imbéciles joufflus. Malefoy ragea et n'adressa même pas un regard à ses amis. Il se coucha les laissant au sol. Terry, lui n'avait rien remarqué. Il se tourna de l'autre coté de son lit et se blotti davantage, dans ses couvertures vertes de Serpentard.

* * *

voila fini! a bientot 


	20. Chapitre 20

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Chapitre 20

La semaine reprenait doucement son cours. La salle de Poudlard qui avait été inaugurée deux jours plutôt, accueillait bon nombre d'élèves des quatre maisons. Bien entendu les Serpentard étaient moins présent que les autres, mais Terry se chargeait des plus jeunes qui voulaient fréquenter ce lieu de rencontre. Le bal de Halloween qui devait se dérouler dans deux semaines était dans les esprits de tous. Prudence demanda une audience auprès des préfets pour leur faire part de ses idées pour le bal.

'-je crois que pour la réussite du bal, il nous faut un thème, dit elle.

'-et qu'est ce que tu nous proposes ? Demanda Ernie MacMillan.

'-hé bien, je pensais à une soirée costumée ou à un thème sur l'automne, répondit Prudence.

'-Il n'y a rien de plus ridicule que ce genre de chose, répliqua sèchement Malefoy. On en a rien à faire d'avoir un thème.

'-c'est toujours plus intéressant d'avoir un fil conducteur pour un évènement, dit Hermione.

'-je suis d'accord, répliqua Hannah. On pourrait aussi élire le roi et la reine de l'automne ou bien faire une élection pour le plus beau costume !

'-j'adore ton idée, s'émerveilla Prudence. Alors qui est d'accord pour un thème ?

La plupart des préfets levèrent la main, y compris Pansy Parkinson qui eut un large sourire aux lèvres dès que Hannah avait parlé d'un roi et d'une reine de Poudlard.

'-très bien, fit Hermione, motion adoptée. Maintenant, il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur le thème. Qui est pour un bal costumé ?

Quelques mains se levèrent mais pas suffisamment pour faire une majorité.

'-qui est d'accord pour un bal célébrant l'automne, avec un roi et une reine?

La quasi-totalité des préfets donnèrent leurs accords, sauf Malefoy qui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'il ne participerait pas à la mise en place d'un tel projet. Prudence fut chargé de l'organisation. Toutes les préfètes lui proposèrent leurs aides ainsi que bon nombres d'élèves. Elle demanda donc au professeur McGonagall la possibilité d'ouvrir un comité temporaire de fêtes de Poudlard. La directrice de Gryffondor accepta avec joie et Prudence fut nommé présidente et Ginny vice présidente.

La première tache du comité des fêtes de Poudlard, fut de mettre en place de grandes affiches annonçant l'évènement. Des pancartes brillamment décorées par les soins des membres du comité avisaient les élèves qu'un grand bal allait se dérouler dans une quinzaine de jours avec en prime, l'élection du roi et de la reine de Poudlard. Toutes les activités du 31 octobre furent annulées et remplacées par une sortie à Pré au lard. Ginny et la plupart des filles en furent ravies d'ailleurs. Elles ne parlaient plus que de robes et autres fanfreluches qu'elles allaient pouvoir acheter. Harry et Ron eux ne s'en souciaient guère. Ron parce qu'il avait toujours la robe de soirée que ces frères lui avaient offert et qu'il ne pensait pas en acheter d'autre pour fêter l'automne. Harry parce qu'il avait d'autres choses plus importantes en tête. Entre ses cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie avec le professeur Déméter, ses cours de magie ancienne avec le professeur Rogue, ses entraînements de Quidditch et ses séances d'AD, Harry était plus que bien occupé, sans parler de ses cours communs avec tous les élèves.

Sa nouvelle leçon avec le maître des potions fut d'ailleurs plus qu'éprouvante. Il n'était jamais satisfait de Harry et lui demandait toujours plus d'effort, plus de concentration ou plus de précision. En ce mardi soir, Harry devait se concentrer sur différents objets afin de les détruire et ensuite les remettre en états, bien entendu sans baguette. L'exercice était laborieux et Harry n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa magie. Il n'explosait pas les bons verres, n'arrivait pas non plus à les réparer. Rogue déversa sa bile et le congédia sans autres formes de procès.

Terry et Hermione cherchaient toujours des indications sur Epiméthée. Ils essayaient de découvrir qui étaient les quatre sorciers qui lui avait confié une partie de leurs pouvoirs, mais la tache s'avérait laborieuse. En effet, le livre de contes dans lequel Terry avait trouvé « le prince » ne dévoilait pas le nom de ces sorciers. A eux deux, ils avaient épluché tous les livres de contes et légendes diverses pour avoir des informations sur le sujet qui les intéressaient. Les seuls renseignements qu'ils avaient pu dénicher parlaient des anges noirs. On les appelait les envoyés du diable ou encore les tyrans noirs. Ils étaient aux nombres de neuf et détruisaient toutes formes d'amour. La façon dont Epiméthée les avaient vaincu était toute aussi confuse. Les livres parlaient d'une explosion d'amour, une sorte d'énergie magique qui avait réduit au silence les anges ténébreux. Hermione décida donc qu'il était temps d'aller voir leurs professeurs pour avoir un complément d'information. Le premier à être interrogé fut leur maître en histoire de la magie. A la fin du cours, Hermione et Terry vinrent lui parler.

'-Excusez moi professeur, pouvons-nous nous entretenir quelques minutes avec vous ? Demanda Hermione timidement.

Le professeur posa sur elle un regard interloqué, il n'avait guère l'habitude qu'une élève vienne lui poser des questions. Il s'immobilisa et lui fit signe de parler. Hermione et Terry s'installèrent en face de lui.

'-nous faisons des recherches sur les contes et légendes magiques, reprit Hermione, et nous aimerions avoir quelques renseignements.

'-je vous écoute, dit il d'un ton monocorde.

'-nous nous intéressons à Epiméthée, commença Terry.

'-et nous voulions en savoir plus sur lui, finit Hermione.

Le professeur fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

'-Epiméthée, fils d'Icare et Mérimée ? Demanda-t-il.

'-oui, répondit Hermione.

'-Que voulez vous savoir sur ce preux chevalier ?

'-nous voulions savoir si ce chevalier existait, conclut Hermione.

'-c'est une simple légende, une histoire que l'on raconte aux jeunes enfants.

'-Connaissez-vous les noms des quatre sorciers qui lui ont donné ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Terry.

'-il s'agit des mêmes sorciers qui ont fondé Poudlard, dit il simplement.

'-mais professeur, commença Hermione, ces sorciers ont existé !

'-oui.

'-et Epiméthée… Non, ajouta Terry.

'-c'est exacte.

'-donc d'après la légende, récita Terry, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard ont donné une partie de leur pouvoir afin de créer un sorcier surpuissant. Ce sorcier, continua-t-il, est Epiméthée.

'-oui, dit encore le professeur. Est-ce tout ?

'-non, fit Hermione timidement, le conte raconte que ce sorcier est mort.

'-oui, c'est vrai. Après avoir éliminé le mal, le prince au grand cœur succomba, la magie qu'il venait d'utiliser était d'une telle puissance qu'il ne pu y résister. Les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été confié, furent emprisonnés dans une stèle et caché dans l'endroit le plus sur au monde.

'-ou se trouve cet endroit ? Demanda avidement Terry.

'-ou se trouve l'endroit le plus sur du monde ? Demanda le professeur à ses élèves. C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre.

Il leur sourit et disparut en entrant dans le tableau noir.

'-je suis sur que cet endroit est Poudlard, dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de classe. Tout le monde sait que le collège est un des lieux les plus surs… même Voldemort n'y vient pas !

'-c'est vrai Hermione… on ferrait bien d'orienter nos recherches sur Poudlard… On pourrait peut être trouvé le lieu où les pouvoirs ont été enfermé. Et qui sait, on pourrait découvrir des renseignements sur l'héritier d'Epiméthée.

'-tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

'-on pourrait lui en toucher un mot. Ou est il ?

'-je crois qu'il est dans la salle de Poudlard.

'-allons-y, alors.

Ils se mirent en route vers la salle qui se trouvait près du hall d'entrée. La foule se bousculait devant les portes. Hermione et Terry se frayèrent un chemin et prirent place à coté de Harry, Ron et Ginny.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione.

'-c'est Prudence, fit Ron amusé, elle nous explique les règles pour désigner les rois et reines du bal.

Prudence était monté sur chaise et parlait à sa cour d'une voix forte.

'-pour élire vos rois et reines, disait elle, une urne sera déposée à l'entrée de la salle de bal. Vous pouvez voter pour n'importe qui ! Quand je dis n'importe qui, je veux dire une personne physique, existante et élève du collège. Les deux élèves qui auront les plus de voix seront désignés roi et reine de l'automne. Est-ce qu'il a des questions ?

Une multitude de main se leva pour interpeller la présidente du comité des fêtes. Les filles, déchaînées s'agitaient et gloussaient avec force. Prudence demanda le silence et choisi une première année de Poufsouffle.

'-bonjour, dit elle d'une petite voix fluette, je m'appelle Angie Cypress et je voulais savoir si le bal sera ouvert à tous ?

'-bien entendu, fit Prudence, c'est une fête de Poudlard et j'invite tout le monde à s'y rendre. Oui ? Fit elle en désignant une autre main levée.

'-étant donné que le thème sera l'automne, je me demandais si on devrait se vêtir dans les mêmes tons ?

'-les membres du comité et moi-même sommes venus à nous poser cette question et nous avons décidé de vous laisser le choix sur vos tenus de soirée. Je crois qu'il serait malvenu de notre part d'imposer ce genre de chose. Oui ?

'-est-ce que nous devons avoir nécessairement une cavalière ? Demanda Seamus.

L'assemblée se mit à rire. Les filles de Gryffondor se retournèrent et pouffèrent davantage. Prudence aussi était amusée par la question de son compagnon de maison.

'-je crois oui, fit elle en lui faisant son plus joli sourire. Mais si tu n'as de cavalière Seamus, tu pourras venir quand même !

Les rires fusèrent de plus belles. Harry et Ron étaient couchés sur la table et se tenaient les cotes, Ginny essayait de se contenir quand à Hermione et Terry ils souriaient simplement. Ginny se ressaisit la première et regarda intensément son frère.

'-qui as-tu l'intention d'inviter ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Ron vira au cramoisie, il lança un regard assassin à sa sœur et répliqua sèchement qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires. Ginny lui tira la langue et détourna son regard sur Terry.

'-Et toi Terry ? J'en suis sure que toutes les filles de l'école vont se battre pour te demander de les inviter.

Terry lui sourit et regarda Hermione.

'-je ne sais pas, répondit il, j'aimerai invité quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien…

Ginny lança un regard amusé à Hermione et à Ron.

'-je crois que mon petit frère à de la concurrence ! Déclara-t-elle avant de se lever et de rejoindre Prudence.

Un silence avait accompagné son départ. Terry se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre sa sœur, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione seuls. Harry essaya de capter l'esprit de Ron. Tout était confus en lui. Il se posait mille et une questions à propos du bal, de sa cavalière mais surtout de Hermione. Il détourna son regard vers son amie. Elle aussi avait différentes choses en tête, il voyait ses cours, ses angoisses par rapport à la guerre qui avait lieu dehors… il voyait Ron et enfin Terry… Hermione se leva et s'excusa avant de sortir de la salle de Poudlard. Prudence avait terminé son discours et discutait avec son comité. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle vint rejoindre ses amis.

'-alors, fit elle, vous avez trouvé vos cavalières ?

'-moi, dit Harry, je suppose que Ginny acceptera de m'accompagner.

'-Et toi Ron ?

'-je ne sais pas, répondit il anxieux. Je n'ai encore invité personne.

'-tu ferais bien de te dépêcher… le bal est dans une semaine.

'-et toi, Prudence, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? Demanda Ron.

'-Oh… pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'inviter si je te dis que je suis toute seule !

'-Heu… non… Non… enfin…

'-Ron tu es désespérant, finit elle par dire avant de se lever et partir.

Harry regarda longuement Ron en hochant la tête comme pour dire qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec Prudence.

'-Elle a raison tu sais, fit Harry. Tu devrais te dépêcher de trouver une cavalière si tu ne veux pas rester tout seul.

'-oh ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard à son amie.

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquelles les filles de Poudlard semblaient en plein émoi. Les affiches aux couleurs de l'automne, que le comité des fêtes avait placardé de partout, indiquaient le nombre de jours restant avant la grande soirée. Un compte à rebours magique avait été installé sur chacune d'entre elle et plus on se rapprochait de zéro, plus l'ambiance de l'école se faisait bruyante et joyeuse. Il ne restait plus que trois jours à attendre et Ron n'avait toujours pas dénié inviter quelqu'un. Harry y allait avec Ginny, Neville avait demandé à Luna qui avait accepté avec joie, Seamus supplia Pavarti et Dean, Lavande. D'après les dires de Ginny, Hermione et Prudence étaient toujours seules mais pas pour longtemps. Elles avaient toutes les deux refusé plusieurs invitations et attendaient que la bonne personne daignent les conviés à la soirée. Harry ne laissa pas ses troupes se dissiper pour autant. Le premier entraînement de Quidditch n'avait pas été à son goût et leur premier match se déroulerait une semaine après le bal d'halloween. Cela ne semblaient guère émouvoir Ginny et Prudence. Il rajouta donc un entraînement le jeudi soir, puisque le professeur Rogue avait annulé sa leçon de magie.

'-aujourd'hui, s'écria Harry, nous allons mettre au point différentes attaques pour les poursuiveurs ! Je crois que vous connaissez tous l'attaque en faucon…

Ils firent tous oui et Harry put continuer.

'-très bien, alors le but de cette attaque est l'intimidation. Vous volez tous les trois très bien donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ensuite, on va essayer la feinte de Porskoff, vous connaissez ?

'-oui, souffla Prudence, on pourrait commencer je commence à avoir froid sur ce balai !

'-vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda Jordan Catalano.

'-c'est très simple, fit Ginny. Le poursuiveur qui tient le Souafle vole en chandelle, laissant croire aux poursuiveurs adverses qu'il va voler jusqu'au cage afin de marquer, mais il lance le Souafle à un partenaire qui marque à sa place. Pour réussir la manœuvre, il faut une parfaite coordination.

'-c'est pourquoi que vous êtes là aujourd'hui, dit Harry. Pour les batteurs, vous allez tenter le bludger backbeat, il s'agit de frapper le Cognard de revers. Au lieu qu'il parte vers l'avant, il ira derrière vous. Bien entendu… avant de tenter ce coup, vérifié qu'il n'y a personne de notre équipe derrière vous.

Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de commencer l'entraînement. Les poursuiveurs tentaient et retentaient la feinte de Porskoff. Prudence montait en chandelle et essayait de renvoyer le Souafle à un coéquipier mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder. Les batteurs s'en sortaient mieux, après s'être entraîner sur des balles inanimées, Harry avait libéré les Cognards, ils réussirent à réitérer leurs exploits. Ron, quand à lui s'échauffait à l'aide des remplaçants. Seamus et Pavarti tiraient chacun leurs tours dans les cages. Ron était déchaîné et avait arrêté plus de la moitié des tirs de ses amis. A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry vint faire son discours habituel.

'-ça c'est plutôt bien passé, dit il. Mais vous pouvez faire mieux. Notre premier match est dans moins d'une semaine ne l'oublié pas ! Pour la feinte de Porskoff, je crois que le problème vient de vos balais. Ils n'ont pas la même puissance donc il va falloir faire quelque chose… je vous laisse le soin de choisir votre balai. Ron s'était bien, et c'est pareil pour vous les gars… ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Mattes et McCain les batteurs.

'-quel balai tu nous conseilles ? Demanda Ginny.

'-je pencherai vers un éclair de feu, mais… Ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines déconfites de certain de ses coéquipiers, un comète ou un Brossdur devrait faire l'affaire.

'-d'accord, dit Ginny.

Ils rejoignirent leur vestiaire et prit une douche bien méritée. Harry retint Ron afin de lui parler de leur amie.

'-tu as réfléchi ?

'-Je devais réfléchir à quoi ? demanda Ron. Je ne vois pas…

'-à Hermione ! S'écria-t-il. Tu vas l'inviter ?

'-elle a surment déjà un cavalier, fit ce dernier déconfit.

'-Ginny m'a dit le contraire. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle avait refusé plusieurs demandes.

'-c'est vrai, répondit Ron joyeux.

'-oui, alors ne tarde pas trop…

'-je lui demanderai après le repas, dépêchons nous !

Ils sortirent en courant des vestiaires et se hâtèrent de rejoindre le château. Terry était entouré de filles de sixième année. Elles lui faisaient des sourires ravageurs et le questionnaient sur ses goûts en matière de demoiselles. Il était tout sourire et répondait calmement. Sa popularité grandissait de jour en jour malgré la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Pansy Parkinson arriva avec toutes ses amies et joua des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à Terry. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui demanda de l'accompagner loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il la suivit sur le parvit de la porte. Elle s'arrêta, passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, lui sourit et puis prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

'-est ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal d'automne.

Elle baissa la tête, observa ses chaussures en attendant enfin que Terry ouvre la bouche.

'-je suis vraiment honoré de ta demande, commença Terry, mais je suis désolé je suis obligé de refuser.

'-mais… mais pourquoi ? Fit elle rougissante de honte. Je suis le meilleur parti de la maison Serpentard !

'-c'est peut être pour ça que je ne veux pas y aller avec toi… tu as beaucoup trop de prétendant et je n'ai pas envie de créer de jalousie au sein de la maison.

'-Mais… Non, il n'y aura pas de problème !

'-merci Pansy, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il retourna alors près de la salle lançant Pansy, toute rouge sur le pas de la porte. Prudence s'approcha de son frère pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

'-ma petite Prudence, tu es beaucoup trop curieuse tu sais !

'-mais elle ne t'a tout de même pas demandé de l'accompagner au bal !

'-je ne dirais rien… n'insiste pas !

'-d'accord… d'accord ! Mais avec qui y vas-tu alors ?

'-pour l'instant avec personne… mais si tu me trouves Hermione, j'espère bien la convaincre de m'accompagner !

'-je vais la chercher tout de suite !

Elle parti en courant vers la bibliothèque où se terrait Hermione. Elle lui demanda de la suivre sans se faire prié. Prudence courait dans les couloirs, la tirant par le bras.

'-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

'-mon frère veut te parler ! Allez dépêche toi ! Avant qu'une autre folle ne vienne lui demander d'être son cavalier.

Elles coururent jusqu'à l'entré de la salle de Poudlard. Terry était là et souriait à la vue de sa sœur tirant comme une brute la main de Hermione. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant lui, le souffle coupé.

'-Prudence… tu n'étais pas obligé de courir comme ça.

'-oh si ! dit elle hors d'haleine. Je ne voulais pas que… qu'une de ses filles enragées se jètent sur toi !

'-tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères !

'-j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis ici, fit Hermione après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

'-Hermione, dit Terry en s'approchant de la jeune fille, j'aimerai que tu sois ma cavalière.

Hermione qui était rose à cause de sa course folle dans les couloirs, devint pivoine. Elle bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles en regardant ses chaussures. Une troupe de filles qui faisait office de cour à Terry depuis l'annonce d'un bal à l'école, se mirent à chuchoter de plus en plus fort. Harry et Ron qui venaient du terrain de Quidditch s'approchèrent de l'attroupement.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron à Neville qui s'était approcher.

Terry vient de demander à Hermione d'être sa cavalière…

'-quoi ?

Ron essayait de s'approcher plus près lorsqu'il entendit une voix répondre oui. Hermione venait d'accepter la demande du jeune homme. Terry s'approcha alors encore plus près d'elle, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, ce qui eut pour effet des gloussements de toute l'assemblée. Harry vit Ron changer de couleurs. Il était très pale. Il lança un regard courroucé à Harry avant de bousculer plusieurs personnes et de s'enfuir en courrant.

'-Ron ! Cria Harry.

Mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas. Prudence embrassa son frère sur la joue ainsi que Hermione avant de rejoindre un Harry dépité.

'-qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda alors Prudence en le voyant ainsi.

'-Ron… dit il seulement.

'-aie… fit Prudence. Il voulait demander à Hermione d'être sa partenaire ?

'-oui, dit Harry. J'avais réussi à le convaincre… il doit me maudire en ce moment. Je vais aller le voir.

'-je crois que je devrais y aller, répondit Prudence. Il est temps de lui dire les choses en face, termina-t-elle avant de s'en aller en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ron était couché dans son lit et avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il rageait de toutes ses forces et maudissait Harry de lui avoir donné des conseils aussi stupides. Il pensait au bal avec appréhension et se dit qu'il n'allait pas y participer. Il ne voulait se retrouver sans cavalière ou pire encore avec une fille qui ne ferrait pas sensation. Il était entrain de ruminer quand on frappa à la porte.

'-je ne veux pas te voir Harry ! Cria-t-il.

'-c'est moi Ron ! C'est Prudence !

'-laisse moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler !

Prudence ouvrit la porte en la défonçant à moitié. Elle s'approcha de Ron qui s'était redressé et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

'-AIE ! Ca fait mal ! Fit il en se massant l'endroit ou elle avait tapé. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

'-c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question ! Dit elle en criant. Tu es vraiment stupide tu sais !

'-stupide, rien que ça !

'-oui parfaitement ! Si tu voulais que Hermione t'accompagne à ce bal, tu n'avais qu'à lui poser la question plutôt !

'-pourquoi faire ! Elle n'attendait que la demande de ton frère !

'-ça ce n'est pas vrai ! Fit Prudence en colère. Hermione a refusé plusieurs invitations se demandant si Monsieur allait dénier l'inviter ! Mais tu as trop tardé… Alors arrête de te plaindre !

'-de tout façon, je n'irai pas à ce fichu bal !

'-et pourquoi ça ?

'-je n'ai pas l'intention de me ridiculiser…

'-Ron, dit elle plus calme. Tu es déjà ridicule en temps normal ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins !

'-Merci Prudence… écuma-t-il. Merci beaucoup !

'-écoute moi bien ! Dit elle en prenant une voix autoritaire. Tu vas aller à ce bal et tu auras une cavalière, parole d'Ottoms !

'-non merci ! Fit il en se recouchant.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle.

'-arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Et n'en veux pas à Harry ! Il t'a donné le meilleur conseil possible.

'-tu trouves ! Super conseil… je suis encore tout seul !

'-non, je vais te faire une super surprise pour samedi. La seule chose que tu auras à faire c'est de te pointer au bal à 19h. Promets le moi !

'-si je dis non, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

'-non !

'-bon d'accord ! Souffla-t-il. Je viendrais, je serais là à 19h. C'est bon ?

'-oui, répondit elle en se levant du lit de Ron. Autre chose, fais toi beau ! Tu as tout le samedi pour faire tes emplettes ! Alors ne me déçoit pas !

'-on verra…

'-oh ! Mais c'est tout vu ! Dit elle. Si tu n'es pas au top, tu risques d'avoir une autre surprise !

'-quel genre ?

'-Etre tout seul devant la salle de bal !

Elle s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir du dortoir. Harry arriva quelques minutes plutard. Ron était affairé, la tête dans de son armoire. Il jetait des vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce à la recherche de sa précieuse robe que ses frères lui avaient offerte, un an plutôt.

'-Ron ça va ? demanda Harry en s'approchant timidement de son ami.

'-oui, dit il en sortant sa robe. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !

'-heu… tu es partit sans rien dire tout à l'heure alors j'ai pensé…

'-tu penses trop, coupa Ron.

'-je vois… alors qu'est ce que tu fais… pour le bal ?

'-et bien je serai au bal, j'y serai même à 19h !

'-ah ! Et avec qui ?

'-Harry, Harry, Harry… trop de questions ! Tu verras samedi !

'-Si tu le dis ! Tu m'as l'air de meilleure humeur !

'-oui, c'est vrai. J'ai discuté avec Prudence et elle m'a remis les idées en place ! Enfin…

Il souffla et mit sa robe.

'-Oh non ! Fit il.

En effet, Ron avait beaucoup grandi en un an et sa robe ne lui allait plus. Il manquait plusieurs centimètre sur le bas et au niveau des manches. Il enleva avec rage et la jeta par terre. D'un coup de baguette, ses vêtements se plièrent et se rangèrent dans son armoire. Il s'assit en colère sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses bras.

'-qu'est ce que je vais faire ! Le bal est après demain et je n'ai pas de tenue de soirée ! Prudence va me tuer !

'-mais calme toi, Ron. Tu as toute ta journée de samedi pour refaire ta garde robe !

'-je n'ai pas un galion en poche, je te rappelle Harry !

'-ta sœur m'a dit que tes parents allaient vous envoyer une bourse chacun!

'-comment ça ?

'-oui, Coq est revenu ce matin de chez toi ! Il avait deux lettres, une pour Ginny et une autre pour toi.

Harry s'avança près de la table de nuit de son ami et lui montra la lettre. Ron ouvrit le courrier et commença sa lecture.

_Mon cher Ronald,_

_Maintenant que ton père occupe de plus haute fonction, je crois qu'il est plus que temps pour toi de te refaire une garde robe. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé de votre grand bal d'automne et de la sortie à Pré au lard qui en découle. Je t'enverrai donc de quoi assouvir tes besoins. Prends bien soin de toi, de ta sœur. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Maman. _

_Ps : le réveillon de noël se fera à la maison, bien entendu Harry est invité. _

'-alors, fit Harry.

'-elle va m'envoyer de l'argent. Enfin j'espère que je le recevrai avant samedi ! Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Pré au lard ?

'-j'aimerai bien, mais ma séance de magie avec Rogue n'est pas annulé.

'-ah !

'-mais tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Seamus, Dean et Neville, j'en suis sur qu'ils pourront te conseiller, dès que je finis, je vous rejoins aux trois balai !

'-d'accord, ça marche, répondit il. On ferrait bien d'aller faire nos devoirs si on veut pouvoir dormir un minimum dimanche.

'-Tu as raison.

Harry et Ron prirent leurs livres et descendirent faire la masse de devoirs qui commençait à s'accumuler.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva péniblement. Il avait veillé tard en compagnie de Ron, pour avancer leur retard dans les différentes matières. Ron se leva peut de temps après et investi la salle de bain. Harry s'habilla rapidement et attendit son ami dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione, Ginny et Prudence étaient déjà présentes et semblaient de fort bonne humeur. Ginny embrassa tendrement Harry et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. Ron arriva et marmonna un bonjour collectif peut convainquant. La matinée s'annonçait éprouvante. Il avait un triple cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et Harry savait que Malefoy ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. L'après midi ne serrait guère mieux pensa-t-il, puisqu'il finirait la semaine avec un double cours de potion, un cours de métamorphose et une leçon soporifique d'histoire de la magie.

Harry s'avança résigné vers la table des Gryffondor, il prit un copieux petit déjeuner et alla affronter sa journée.

Par chance, elle fut moins désagréable qu'il pensait. Le professeur Rogue annula encore son cours de magie ancienne et Harry s'empressa d'aller le dire à Ron. L'humeur joyeuse des derniers jours avait emporté Harry. Ce dernier annula l'entraînement de Quidditch à la grande joie de ses coéquipiers. Il passa la soirée dans la salle de Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis. Ron avait reçu sa bourse et faisait une liste de course qui s'allongeait encore et encore. La salle était en effervescence, les affiches annonçant le bal ne cessait de clignoter pour rappeler aux élèves l'approches des festivités. Les filles ne cessaient de jacasser, faisant des pronostics sur les futurs rois et reines de l'école. Les sondages donnaient gagnants Terry Ottoms. Toutes les élèves bavaient littéralement sur son passage, ce qui agaçait au plus au point Prudence.

'-elles m'énervent ses pintades ! Répliqua-t-elle en venant rejoindre ses amis. Vous avez vu comme elles le regardent !

'-calme toi, Prudence, dit Hermione qui prit un ton qu'elle voulait apaisant.

'-ça ne te gène pas, comme elles le collent !

'-pourquoi ça devrait me gêner ? Demanda-t-elle déconcerté.

'-c'est ton cavalier, je te le rappelle.

'-oui, mais on ne sort pas ensemble, répondit vivement Hermione.

'-ce n'est pas ce que racontent toutes ses groupies, dit Ginny. Elles ne parlent que de ça en cours. Et Terry par ci, et Terry par là… et pourquoi il a demandé à Hermione et qu'est ce qu'elle leur fait à tous… bref, les rumeurs vont bon train si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

'-il parait même que vous avez fait des choses cochonnes derrière le terrain de Quidditch, fit une voix nébuleuse à coté d'Hermione.

Elle se retourna vivement et vu Luna.

'-qui t'a dit des âneries pareilles ? Gronda Hermione.

'-je l'ai entendu dans les toilettes de filles, dit elle en s'asseyant à coté de Ron.

'-c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, dit elle en se levant. J'en ai assez… je vais me coucher !

Elle se leva et quitta la salle de Poudlard en lançant des éclairs à quiconque avait le malheur de croiser son regard. Ron s'installa à coté de Prudence et lui demanda si elle lui avait trouvé une cavalière. Elle lui sourit et répondit qu'elle avait trouvé la meilleure partie de l'école. Elle se leva à son tour et déclara être fatiguée. Elle alla rejoindre son frère, l'embrassa et alla se coucher. Luna parti comme elle était venue et Harry, Ron et Ginny allèrent rejoindre leur salle commune. Harry embrassa une dernière fois sa dulcinée et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain Harry se leva aux aurores, tout excité. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, s'était d'enfin prendre son petit déjeuné et d'aller à pré au lard. Il fonça dans la salle de bain, fit sa toilette, prit une douche et alla s'habiller. A son retour dans la chambre, Ron était debout. Il était très pâle comme la fois où il s'était lancé un sort de crache limaces. Il fit un brin de toilette et s'habilla doucement. Il salua Harry comme il le pouvait et descendit à sa suite dans la salle de Gryffondor. Il était 9h du matin et presque tous les élèves de la maison au lion étaient debout. La grande affiche qui annonçait le bal avait enfin atteint le zéro et se mettait à clignoter de plus belle. A sa vue, Ron eu la nausée. Il lança un regard vitreux à Harry et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepté d'aller à ce fichu bal. Harry lui donna une claque amicale, sur l'épaule et l'entraîna dans la grande salle où avait lieu le petit déjeuné. La foule était aussi présente dans le réfectoire, les élèves matinaux se dépêchaient de manger afin d'aller au village faire leur course de dernières minutes. Harry s'installa à la table et se mit à manger goulûment. Il força Ron d'en faire autant. Ginny, Hermione et Prudence arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Ginny embrassa Harry et s'installa à ses cotés. Elle observa son frère et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et se tourna vers Harry.

'-ne t'inquiète, fit il, s'est juste le stress.

Il continua son déjeuné et entraîna Ron dehors pour le départ vers le village.

Pré au lard était bondé ce samedi là, la plupart des clients étaient des élèves du collège. Ils se pressaient tous chez « Mrs Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers », une annexe de la boutique du chemin de traverse, ou encore chez « whist, chausseur de ses dames » ou bien chez « Newt, fleuriste en vogue ». Harry avait acheté une autre robe de soirée et une paire de chaussures noires. Ron s'acheta de nouveaux pantalons, chemises et pull. Il s'acheta trois robes de sorcier neuves et une paire de tennis noire. Pour la robe de soirée, se fut plus compliqué. Il en passa plusieurs mais aucune ne lui plaisait. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal au pied, il avait faim et en avait assez d'entendre Ron se plaindre que tel ou tel costume ne le mettait pas en valeur. Ron finit par prendre le premier qu'il avait essayé et sorti enfin du magasin. Ils firent une halte aux trois balais où ils virent Ginny, Prudence, Hermione et Terry. Ils leur firent une place et Harry commanda six bièraubeurres. Les filles avaient une multitude de paquet à coté d'elle ainsi que Terry. Ginny expliqua à Harry qu'elles avaient été acheter différentes robes, chaussures, accessoires et produits de beauté.

'-je veux me faire belle pour toi ce soir, lui dit elle au creux de l'oreille.

Harry vira au pivoine et fut réjouit de voir les bierraubeure arrivés. Ils burent et plaisantèrent encore un moment avant de rentrer au château.

Ils étaient presque 16h lorsque Harry et ses amis arrivèrent au collège. Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs sauf Prudence, qui avait quelques mises aux points à faire.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent à une table et se mirent à jouer aux échecs version sorcier pour passer le temps.

'-alors Ron, tu vas enfin me dire avec qui tu vas au bal !

'-Harry, j'aimerai bien te le dire, mais le problème c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée !

'-comment ça, fit il stupéfait.

'-oui… souffla Ron. Prudence m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait la meilleure partie de Poudlard. Comme je ne voulais pas l'embêter, j'ai accepté. Elle m'a dit de me rendre devant la salle de bal à 19h.

'-et tu as accepté !

'-évidemment !

'-imagine qu'elle n'ait personne pour toi, qu'elle t'ait fait marcher !

Ron déglutit péniblement.

'-non !

'-je l'espère ! Si tu veux, je peux lui poser la question ! Elle est en bas je crois !

'-tu ferais ça pour moi !

'-bien sur !

'-merci Harry !

Il se leva et descendit rejoindre Prudence. Elle était dans la grande salle et coordonnait les dernières mises au point. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle s'approcha de lui à vive allure, le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

'-je suis désolé Harry mais personne ne doit voir la salle avant ce soir.

'-je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer… je dois te parler.

Il prit un air sérieux et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait prévu pour Ron.

'-oh ! fit elle un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai rien prévu de dramatique pour ce cher Ronald Bilius Weasley !

'-il m'a dit que tu devais lui trouver une cavalière… et…

'-ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je lui ai trouvé la fille parfaite !

'-c'est vrai ! Qui ?

'-tu la verras toi aussi ce soir à 19h ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans la grande salle. Harry remonta porter les nouvelles à Ron qui l'attendait près du portrait de la grosse dame.

'-elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé mais elle ne m'a pas dit qui s'était !

'-au moins je suis sur d'avoir une cavalière c'est déjà ça.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le dortoir et attendit six heures avant de commencer à se préparer. Ils prirent un bain, se coiffèrent et finirent par s'habiller. Ron portait un costume élégant en velours noir avec une chemise blanche, Harry, lui était vêtu d'un ensemble dans un ton bleu foncé qui le mettait en valeur. Seamus, Dean et Neville, n'étaient pas mal non plus, ils avaient revêtu de superbes costumes sombres et s'étaient très bien coiffés. Ils sortirent ensemble du dortoir afin d'attendre leurs cavalières. Ginny fit la première son apparition. Elle portait une délicieuse robe saumon, qui lui donnait un super teint de pêche. Ses cheveux délicatement relevés, montrait une jolie nuque frêle. Harry en la voyant déglutit difficilement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique ce soir. Pavarti et Lavande aussi étaient très jolie dans leurs robes couleurs rouille. Ginny leur dit qu'il pouvait y aller puisque Hermione était déjà descendu. Tous les élèves avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atouts afin d'honorer le bal d'halloween sur le thème de l'automne. Ils s'amassaient déjà devant la grande salle lorsque les Serpentard arrivèrent. Pansy qui n'avait pu obtenir les faveurs de Terry se dandinait au bras de Malefoy. Crabbe et Goyle jouèrent des bras et des coudes afin de laisser passer ce dernier et sa cavalière. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Harry et Ron, Drago ne put s'empêcher de les regarder de haut.

'-alors Weasley, tu n'as pas trouvé de cavalière ! Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Qui voudrait d'un gars comme toi pour passer une soirée !

'-Moi je le voudrais ! Fit une voix forte en haut des escaliers.

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction où provenait la voix. Prudence, en haut des marches, resplendissait de beauté. Les longs cheveux noirs habituellement raides, étaient délicatement ondulés. Elle était vêtu robe auburn et portait un voile de couleur noir autour de ses épaules. Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle descendit les marches prudemment et saisit le bras de Ron. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et observa longuement Malefoy et Pansy.

'-qu'est ce que ça fait d'être le second choix, fit elle alors à Drago.

'-de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il furieusement.

'-oh ! Répondit Prudence. Tu ne savais pas que Pansy avait demandé à mon frère d'être son cavalier ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle poursuivit :

'-et comme mon frère a refusé, elle s'est tournée vers toi !

Malefoy fulminait de rage, il fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre et quitta la place au moment où les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

Les élèves avancèrent dans un brouhaha infernal. La salle de bal, décorée par le comité des fêtes était éblouissante. Les habituelles chandelles dans les citrouilles avaient été remplacées par de jolis bougeoirs en argent massif. Il y en avait trois sur chaque petite table où au moins six élèves pouvaient s'installer. De jolies nappes rouges avait été installés et l'argenterie fut de mises, devant chaque assiette, se trouvait un menu et un super chemin de table fut dressé. Le plafond était parsemé d'étoile plus brillante les unes que les autres, les murs avaient été ornées de feuilles rouges, jaunes ou encore marron, qui faisaient un effet de lumière fantastique dans la salle. Une grande urne avait été placée à coté des portes de la grande salle, afin de recueillir les votes des élèves pour élire le roi et la reine de Poudlard. Un stand de photo, dirigé par Colin Crivey, était mis à disposition, pour les couples de l'école. Les élèves s'installèrent aux différentes tables, Harry et Ginny accompagnés de Ron et Prudence, en firent autant. Ron était agréablement surpris par la jolie brune qui était sa cavalière.

'-tu es très en beauté, lui dit-il.

'-merci Ron, répondit Prudence. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

'-au faite, ou est Hermione et ton frère ? demanda Harry. Les élèves sont presque tous arrivés mais je ne les vois pas !

'-Terry m'a dit qu'il irait chercher Hermione un peu avant sept heures, ils ne vont pas tarder.

En effet, à l'entrée de la salle, Terry et Hermione étaient là. Ils semblaient tout droit sorti d'un conte. Lui, habillé d'un splendide costume noir, taillé sur mesure et elle vêtu d'une robe vaporeuse d'un blanc nacré. Elle tenait une rose rouge à la main et souriait aux anges. Leur arrivée ne passa guère inaperçu, les garçons regardèrent Hermione d'un air ahuri et les filles la dévisageaient. Prudence se leva aussitôt et vint rejoindre ce couple merveilleux. Terry lui embrassa la main et conduit les deux jeunes filles à leur table. Ron restait bouche bée. Il ne cessait de fixer Hermione, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Harry lui donna un coup de coude et Ron détourna son regard.

Les professeurs firent alors leur rentré, ils étaient aussi très élégants. Hagrid avait ressortit son vieux costume, Dumbledore portait une robe de soirée verte, Perséphone avait mit une jolie robe noire, qui faisait un dur contraste avec la couleur laiteuse de sa peau. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et le directeur prit le menu. Il l'observa longuement et dit à haute voix :

'-saumon fumé !

Des lames de saumons apparurent dans son assiette. Les élèves passèrent commande et commencèrent à manger. Terry et Hermione se dévoraient des yeux, il était attentif à tous ses mouvements, à toutes ses paroles et ne voyait qu'elle. Ron, lui, se concentrait sur son assiette. Après avoir mangé des cotes de porc, des cuisses de poulets et différents légumes, il dénia enfin lever les yeux vers sa cavalière qui le regardait amusé.

'-tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle en se moquant.

'-je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas vraiment mangé à midi. On a pris une petite collation aux trois balais et rien d'autre !

'-c'est vrai, fit Prudence, et tu te rattrape maintenant !

Il posa sa fourchette dans une expression boudeuse. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait manger. Harry, lui était complètement fasciné par Ginny. Il la trouvait très joli avant, bien entendu, mais ce soir là c'était autre chose. Elle était dans une autre catégorie. Il la plaçait à la plus haute marche de son cœur. Elle souriait, plaisantait, c'était bien la Ginny qu'il connaissait… mais différente d'une certaine manière. La robe qu'elle portait, les chaussures à talons hauts, les bijoux… Tout la rendait merveilleuse. Lorsque tout le monde finit de manger, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le silence arriva aussitôt.

'-Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, il est temps d'ouvrir le bal de Halloween.

Il fit un signe de la main et les élèves se levèrent. D'un autre geste, les tables allèrent se ranger le long de la grande salle, libérant l'espace pour danser. Il frappa dans ses mains et une estrade surchargée d'instrument de musique, apparut contre un des murs de la salle.

Les Bizzar' Sisters se lancèrent sur l'estrade dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elles se saisirent de leurs instruments et commencèrent à jouer. Ginny prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna sur la piste. Suivit de près par Terry et Hermione. Prudence regarda longuement Ron, et comme celui ne faisait aucun signe encourageant, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste. La foule commençait à se masser devant l'estrade. Tous dansaient, riaient et chantaient sur les rythmes effrénés des chanteuses. Le professeur Dumbledore dansait avec le professeur Sinistra, d'une façon déchaîné. Harry vit Neville et Luna se déhancher ainsi que Dean et Seamus un peu plus loin. Le groupe se mit alors à jouer un de leur slow et Harry enserra Ginny. Il sentait une délicieuse fragrance de menthe poivrée et ça lui tournait la tête. Il l'embrassa discrètement dans le cou et la resserra plus près de lui. C'était la première fois que Harry se sentait aussi bien. Il était même heureux. Ron lui s'en sortait aussi. Prudence menait la danse et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Hermione et Terry étaient enlacé eux aussi. Il tenait délicatement la cambrure de ses reins d'une main, et de l'autre tenait la main de la jeune fille. Ils dansaient yeux dans les yeux et Terry déposait de temps en temps un baiser sur sa main. La chanson se finit et Harry et Ginny vinrent s'asseoir. Les slows ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Prudence laissa Ron et demanda à son frère de lui accorder la danse.

'-Cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

'-non, vas-y, je t'en prie.

'-Ron dansera avec toi, n'est ce pas ! Fit Prudence l'œil malicieux.

Elle prit la main de Ron et la mit dans celle d'Hermione avant de s'éclipser avec son frère.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hermione, demanda Prudence en valsant avec son frère.

'-je l'aime beaucoup, pour tout te dire, elle est belle, intelligente et j'aimerai mieux la connaître.

'-tu sais que Ron est amoureux d'elle ?

Terry se mit à rire, il fit une bise à sa sœur avant de répondre.

'-oui, je le sais, dit il en rigolant. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Ron qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Hermione est tellement perspicace, qu'elle la surment deviné ! Je crois qu'il ne veut pas ce l'avouer !

'-oui, il est assez stupide quand on n'y pense… mais il est chou quand même !

'-on dirait qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, répliqua Terry en faisant tourner sa sœur.

'-je le trouve assez charmant… tu trouves que je suis folle ?

'-pourquoi tu dis ça ?

'-et bien, Ron n'est pas vraiment… enfin ce n'est pas un canon… mais je ne sais pas… je l'aime bien.

Terry explosa de rire, et lui dit d'arrêter de se poser toutes ses questions.

Ron et Hermione dansaient lentement sans se parler. Ils avaient l'air aussi gêné l'un que l'autre et n'osait se regarder. Ron réussit à bredouiller quelques mots sur la pluie et le beau temps et Hermione lui répondit de la même manière. La fin de la chanson arrivait et Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il la serra un peu plus fort et la laissa s'en aller qu'après un moment. Terry prit la main de la jeune fille et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table ou Harry et Ginny les attendait. Ron prit la main de Prudence et lui demanda se faire quelques pas dans le parc. Elle accepta et ils sortirent.

Le parc était assez fréquenté par des élèves en quête d'air frais. Prudence et Ron marchèrent jusqu'au lac et s'installèrent sur un banc. Ron était silencieux. Il ne cessait de jeter des pierres dans le lac et de souffler. Prudence l'observa encore en silence avant de s'énerver.

'-qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore !

Ron fut sorti de sa torpeur, il sursauta et regarda Prudence, dépité.

'-pourquoi cris-tu ? Je n'ai rien, je réfléchissais !

'-Tu pensais à Hermione ?

'-oui, elle fait partit de mes pensées en ce moment !

'-et ?

'-et rien ! Je n'ai rien pu lui dire alors que nous dansions ensemble. Ton frère sait mieux y faire !

'-c'est normal, dit elle, on est français ! On a une réputation à défendre.

Ron éclata de rire et remercia Prudence.

'-ma chère tu as toujours le don de me faire rire et de me remonter le moral. Je t'en remercie.

Il se leva, lui tendit une main, saisit la sienne et l'embrassa. Elle prit alors son bras et tout deux, se rejoignirent la salle de bal.

'-vous voulez une photo ? Demanda Colin.

'-allez viens Ron on va faire une photo, et on pourra se remémorer ce moment quand on serra vieux.

Elle le tira par le bras et Colin prit différents clichés. Prudence alla chercher ses amis. Elle posa avec Ginny et Hermione, puis avec son frère. Les garçons prirent une photo ensemble et les différents couples aussi. Colin les appela alors tous les six.

'-allez une photo de groupe, dit il.

Ils se mirent devant l'objectif et dirent « cheese » ensemble. Harry riait avec ses amis. Ils se sentaient bien et étaient content de la réussite du bal. Le groupe s'arrêta de jouer et Eléonore Timber, la préfète en chef de Poudlard, monta sur le podium. Elle réclama le silence.

'-bonsoir, dit elle, j'espère que vous passer une excellente soirée !

'-OUI, cria la salle.

'-j'en suis heureuse, continua-t-elle. Nous devons cet immense succès à une poignée de personne qui ont travaillé et monté toutes ces festivités en un temps record, j'aimerai que vous fassiez un triomphe à la présidente du comité des fêtes, Prudence OTTOMS !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit le nom de la jeune fille, Prudence se cacha le visage avant de rejoindre la préfète en chef. La foule scandait : Prudence présidente ! Prudence présidente !

Elle monta sur le podium et retrouva toute son assurance.

'-merci, dit elle émut, merci. Ce fut une joie de travailler à la réalisation de ce projet et j'espère qu'on pourra recommencer. Mais la fête n'est pas encore finit, ajouta-t-elle, le stand de photo souvenir de Colin vous attends alors n'hésitez pas et…

Une petite fille replète de cinquième année, s'approcha de Prudence, lui fit des signes de mains et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle reprit.

'-Et on vient de m'informer que les votes pour élire le roi et la reine sont clos ! Dans quelques instants nous aurons les résultats, fit elle. Alors je cède ma place à votre groupe préféré !

Elle descendit et suivit la petite fille qui lui avait donné l'information. Elle sortit de la grande salle accompagnée par le comité. Trois chansons furent chantées avant le retour de Prudence et de sa cours. Les bizarr' sisters remercia la foule et reculèrent pour laisser la place à la jeune fille. Prudence monta sur l'estrade, accompagné de deux jeunes filles qui portaient des couronnes.

'-Ca y est ! Les votes ont été comptabilisés ! Fit elle en montrant l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je suis donc en mesure de vous donner le nom de roi et de la reine de l'automne ! Roulement de tambours s'il vous plait !

L'une des membres du groupe s'exécuta.

'-le roi de l'automne est…

Le tambour vibrait… les élèves retenaient leurs souffles…

'-le suspens est intense, continua Prudence, qui sera le roi !

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et cria :

'-TERRENCE OTTOMS DE SERPENTARD !

Une vague de cri et d'applaudissement se déversa sur la salle. Harry serra chaleureusement la main de Terry. Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue ainsi que Hermione. Ron, lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de détourner le regard. Hermione applaudissait très fort. Terry alla rejoindre sa sœur. Elle l'embrassa à son tour et lui mit une couronne sur la tête. Colin prit quelques photos et Prudence pu continuer.

'-maintenant, nous allons savoir qui est la reine de l'automne.

Plusieurs filles se posèrent devant le podium, les doigts croisés. Prudence décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle demanda un roulement de tambour et dit à haute voix :

'-la reine de l'automne est… HERMIONE GRANGER de GRYFFONDOR !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Les applaudissements retentir doucement avant de prendre de l'ampleur. Elle ne bougea pas, croyant à une mauvaise blague de sa camarade. Prudence l'appela encore et lui demanda d'approcher. Ginny sauta au coup de son amie et l'embrassa, Harry la serra dans ses bras et la poussa vers l'estrade. Elle avança doucement et monta sur le podium. Prudence la serra dans ses bras et lui mit sa couronne. Colin se déchaîna de plus belle sur le couple de Poudlard. Prudence reprit la parole et demanda au roi et à la reine d'ouvrir le bal. Ils descendirent, main dans la main, sur la piste, et les bizarr' sisters se mirent à jouer un air lent. Hermione et Terry s'enlacèrent et dansèrent doucement au rythme de la chanson. Quelques instants plutard, les autres élèves purent les rejoindre. Hermione et Terry dansaient… Ils n'étaient plus dans la grande salle du collège, mais ailleurs… Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux et la douce mélodie. Terry déposa un baisé sur le front de la jeune fille… Il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux et leva délicatement son menton.

'-Hermione, lui souffla-t-il, tu es tellement belle.

Il serra davantage son étreinte.

'-j'espère qu'on pourra avoir l'occasion de ses voir plus souvent…

'-oui, dit elle simplement.

'-j'espère qu'on serra un peu plus… que des amis aussi un jour… continua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se blottit dans ses bras.

Le bal dura jusqu'aux aurores. Les élèves ne semblaient pas fatigué et les professeurs accordèrent une demi heure de plus à tout le monde afin qu'ils puissent se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Prudence commencèrent à se diriger vers leur salle commune. La foule bouchait le hall d'entrée, et les élèves ne purent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leurs salles respectives, qu'au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute.

Le roi et la reine quittèrent la grande salle les derniers, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y avait moins de monde à présent et il put la retenir quelques instants.

'-j'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit il.

'-moi aussi, répondit Hermione légèrement rose, je me suis bien amusée.

'-J'en suis ravi, dit il. Hermione… est ce que tu voudrais qu'on…

'-Oui ? fit elle pour l'encourager.

'-j'aimerai te revoir… et sortir…

'-d'accord….

Il s'approcha légèrement et lui donna une bise au coin des lèvres et une sur la main, avant de s'en aller. Hermione donna le mot de passe, rentra dans la salle, les joues roses, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la tête pleine de souvenir.

* * *

Voila fini! 


	21. Chapitre 21

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

hello! voici les rar!

**Théalie** : merci pour la review. pour ron je me suis un peu laché en effet, mais il est un peu lent dans le bouquin donc j'ai continué! Mais il va s'en remettre... lol pour hermione et terry... j'aime bien ce couple et je crois que je vais le faire progreser encore! et ginny et harry... oui ils sont sur leur nuage et ça va durer un certain tps lol Jusqu'à ce que je m'occupe d'eux mdr! voila j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bise!

**Maugrei** : hello merci pour la review! Je sais que ron n'est pas fute... enfin c'est moi qui le veut comme ça pour le faire progresser par la suite, les peines sentimentales lol font toujours de l'effet! POur l'ADI et bien tu vas etre servit lol ça arrive! petit à petit mais ca arrive! Bonne lecture, bise!

* * *

Chapitre 21

'-bonjour, majesté… Dit une voix derrière Hermione.

'-oh ! Harry ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fais peur !

En effet, Hermione avait sursauté lorsque Harry avait prononcé son bonjour. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ce dimanche matin, la plupart des élèves avaient préféré faire la grâce matinée au lieu de prendre un petit déjeuné bien garnit. Harry s'installa à coté de son amie, dans leur salle commune. Il était neuf heures et ils étaient seuls.

'-tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Harry.

'-hé bien oui, répondit doucement Hermione, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, pour tout te dire.

'-Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Harry.

'-Non, je vais bien, je pensais juste à la soirée d'hier…

'-Et…

'-et rien… Enfin c'était magique.

Harry lui sourit.

'-oui, c'est vrai que Prudence a bien travaillé. Même moi qui n'aime pas vraiment danser, je me suis bien amusé. Ça fait du bien, souffla-t-il.

Il s'arrêta de parler, le regard dans le vague. Harry repensa à la soirée, à la beauté de Ginny dans sa robe saumon, à son visage délicatement maquillé, à ses magnifiques yeux clair, il pensa à ses amis, à ses fous rire qu'il avait eu pendant le bal, à sa manière maladroite de danser, à Ron se trémoussant sur la piste avec une Prudence déchaîné, à Colin qui mitraillait tous les convives avec son appareil photo, à Hermione et Terry, reine et roi de l'automne. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait ressentit une telle joie de vivre.

Certes, ils étaient en pleine guerre contre les forces du mal, mais pendant une journée… Une soirée, Harry s'était sentit adolescent, il s'était sentit vivre et il ne le regrettait pas.

Soudain, il songea au jour à venir avec peur… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, de se demander de quoi demain serait fait… Il revoyait Hermès lui rappeler qu'il devait trouver le prince. Il songea à l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il avait choisi car elle avait déjà été là, dans les moments difficiles.

Rogue passa alors dans son esprit. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il avait annulé ses cours de magie ancienne. Pourquoi ? Harry avait tellement été content de pouvoir faire autre chose que se retrouver dans un cachot avec Rogue, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé au pourquoi. Hermione le regarda changer d'expression, au fur et à mesure que ses pensées s'obscurcissaient. Elle lui prit la main et Harry se réveilla aussitôt.

'-est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Tu as l'air bien pensif tout d'un coup.

'-oh… Je pensais à deux trois choses.

'-lesquelles ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

'-merci, fit il. Je me demandais pourquoi le professeur Rogue avait annulé mes leçons.

'-pour hier, je pense que c'est parce qu'il y avait la sortie à Pré au lard. Même si le village est sous la surveillance d'Aurors, je crois que Dumbledore voulait que tous les professeurs y aillent pour surveiller les élèves et s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaque.

'-oui… mais pour jeudi dernier ?

'-je ne sais pas…

'-Au fait Hermione, j'ai un service à te demander.

'-je t'écoute.

'-j'aimerai que tu prennes en charge les leçons d'AD du jeudi… Comme je ne peux plus les assurer, le professeur Déméter s'en charge pour le moment mais…

'-C'est d'accord Harry. Je veux bien m'en occuper.

'-merci Hermione, c'est gentil de ta part.

'-ce n'est rien… De toute façon tu ne peux pas tout gérer tout seul, et on est là pour t'aider. Alors n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide.

'-je ne l'oublierai pas. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de réunion dans la salle sur demande… on devrait peut être faire une petite mise au point.

'-oui, d'ailleurs avec Terry nous avons fait quelques recherches et nous avons des choses à te dire.

'-alors, on ferra une réunion cette après-midi, le temps de trouver tout le monde. On dit à deux heures devant la salle sur demande.

'-d'accord. Je préviens qui ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Terry, bien sur, mais aussi Luna et je crois qu'on devrait avoir un représentant de Poufsouffle… donc si tu trouves Justin…

'- Tu t'occupes des Gryffondor ?

'-oui, je préviendrai Ron, Ginny, Neville et Prudence dès que je les verrai. Hermione, tu devrais quand même te reposer…

'-oui, Harry, je te le promets… après la réunion…

'-je te le rappellerai !

Elle se leva, lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry monta dans son dortoir, mit un pull et alla rejoindre la grande salle.

Elle avait retrouvé sa forme initiale et il n'y avait plus aucune trace du bal de la veille. Les grandes tables avaient retrouvé leurs places et les élèves les leurs. Chacun sa maison et chacun sa table. Harry songea alors qu'il devrait en parler à ses amis afin de trouver une solution à ce problème. Il salua quelque lève tôt et s'installa à coté de Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Ginny fit son entré dans le réfectoire, elle avait l'air fatigué et encore endormi. Elle embrassa Harry, fit une bise à Hermione et s'installa à coté de son amour.

'-bien dormi Ginny ? Demanda Harry en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

'-oui, mais pas assez… Dit elle en baillant.

'-tu aurais du rester coucher, lui répondit Hermione.

'-je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

Elle prit une tasse de thé et commença à la siroter doucement. Harry lui replaça une mèche rebelle et lui sourit. Durant le petit déjeuné, Hermione fut salué par un monde insensé. La plupart des garçons de cinquième année, mais à la grande surprise de Hermione, Thomas Edouart-Hamilton, le préfet en chef vint la saluer chaleureusement. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry avant de rejoindre la table des Serdaigle.

'-hé bien ma chère, fit Ginny, je crois que ta popularité va atteindre des sommets dans les prochains jours !

'-ne dis pas de bêtises, lança Hermione, ils se calmeront bien vite !

'-je n'en suis pas certaine, répondit Ginny, la première reine de l'automne de Poudlard ! Ils vont tous essayer d'avoir un petit rendez vous ! Sois prête à recevoir une tonne de lettres d'amour et à remplir ton agenda !

'-Arrête de l'embêter Ginny, fit Harry. Hermione n'est pas encore habitué à son nouveau succès… pouffa-t-il.

'-très drôle Harry !

'-Je plaisante ! Oh… Ginny cette après midi, rendez vous à deux heures dans la salle sur demande.

'-d'accord, je dois prévenir quelqu'un ?

'-tu peux prévenir Luna si tu la vois.

'-je le ferais.

Ils finirent de manger et allèrent rejoindre la salle de Poudlard. Harry, Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent sur l'une des grandes tables de la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, quelques premières années qui faisaient leurs devoirs et des cinquièmes années qui se mirent à glousser à la vue de Hermione. Ron et Prudence les rejoignirent avant midi. Ginny avait réussi à trouver Luna et Hermione s'était occupé de Justin.

Terry n'était toujours pas remonté des cachots de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas vu énormément d'élèves de la maison au serpent, même Malefoy n'avait pas fait son apparition. Ils durent attendre jusqu'à midi avant de les voir arriver. Drago fit son entrée accompagner de Terry et des autres Serpentard. Ce dernier s'installa sans un regard à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'assit en face de Malefoy et commencèrent à discuter. Harry lança un regard plein de question à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules. Ils continuèrent de déjeuner sans faire plus attention à cette nouvelle situation. A la fin du repas, ils rejoignirent la salle de Poudlard. Terry arriva quelques minutes plutard, tout sourire. Prudence lui lança un regard noir et elle posa son attention sur un bout de papier qui se trouvait devant elle. Hermione, le salua et lui donna rendez vous dans la salle sur demande.

A deux heures moins dix, Harry monta au septième étage afin de retrouver sa salle de réunion. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et entra. Il s'installa sur une chaise de la grande table et attendit ses amis. Ginny arriva avec Luna et Neville, puis ce fut le tour de Hermione, Justin et Ron. Et enfin les jumeaux, Terry et Prudence. Ils prirent place à coté de Harry et attendirent qu'il commence à parler.

'-Bonjour à tous, si je vous ai convié cette après-midi, c'est pour prendre, entre guillemet, la température dans les différentes maisons.

'-qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry ? Demanda Justin.

'-je crois que Harry, veut savoir ce que pensent les élèves des maisons par rapport à la guerre, répondit Hermione.

'-oui, c'est ce que je veux savoir, conclut-il.

'-et bien chez les Poufsouffle, commença Justin, les élèves sont assez partagés. Il y a les partisans de Harry et les autres.

'-ce sont des imbéciles ! Déclara Ron. Ils ne sont tout de même pas avec Voldemort.

'-non, s'écria Justin, ils n'aiment pas trop Harry voilà tout.

'-c'est un peu là même chose, déclara Luna, à Serdaigle, ils n'aiment pas vraiment Harry. Mais ils détestent encore plus Voldemort et ses partisans. Au moment de choisir, cependant, je pense qu'ils feront le bon choix.

'-ils sont à la croisée des chemins, conclut Ginny. Mais je crois que c'est un peu ce qu'il se passe dans toutes les maisons, inutile de le nier. Même à Gryffondor, il y en a qui ne veulent pas entendre parler de la guerre.

'-comment cela se passe chez les Serpentard ? demanda Neville à Terry.

Il se mit à rire, se qui étonna l'assemblée.

'-les Serpentard sont assez étrange, reprit il calmement. Avec eux, c'est une guerre qui se joue dans l'école, avec ou contre Potter. Il y a ceux qui ne te supportent pas, la liste est longue et Malefoy est le premier. Et ceux qui ne te portent pas dans leurs cœurs mais qui ne supportent pas non plus Malefoy. Maintenant, je ne peux pas dire si on pourra compter dans nos rangs énormément de Serpentard, mais j'y travaille. J'ai discuté avec certain d'entre eux et ça semble en bonne voie.

'-Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec ce crétin de Malefoy pendant le déjeuner ! S'exclama Prudence.

'-oh ! Fit il. Et bien, il est venu comme une fleur ce matin, me féliciter pour mon élection. Selon ses termes, je fais honneur à la maison Serpentard et il ne comprenait pas comment une sang-de-bourbe avait fait pour être élus reine.

Il regarda longuement Hermione avant de poursuivre.

'-ensuite, il a commencé une longue tirade sur saint Potter et ses amis, sur Voldemort… A l'entendre, on pourrait se demander s'il sait de quoi il parle.

'pourquoi ? Demanda Neville.

'hé bien, il raconte de partout que le maître accordera tout ce que l'on désire, si l'on vient vers lui, gloire, fortune, reconnaissance, etc.

'il est complètement idiot, répliqua Justin. Leur maître passe son temps à les torturer quand il ne tue pas de pauvres innocents.

'-C'est exact, j'ai donc remercié Malefoy de l'attention qu'il me portait et je suis parti.

'-si tu arrives à convaincre certain Serpentard, dit Harry, n'hésite pas à nous le dire.

'-oui, je le ferais.

'-merci, j'aimerai aussi vous dire que j'ai demandé à Hermione de me remplacer le jeudi à l'AD, elle fera équipe avec le professeur Déméter. Comme il y a énormément d'élèves, j'aimerai savoir si cela t'intéresserait Neville, de donner des cours de défense.

'-Moi !

Ginny et Luna, lui firent un grand sourire et l'encouragèrent afin qu'il accepte la proposition de Harry.

'-je suis d'accord, répondit il enfin.

'-merci, dit Harry, vous irez voir le professeur Déméter et elle vous donnera tous les renseignements nécessaires.

'-oui, répondirent Hermione et Neville.

Harry continua.

'-ce matin en entrant dans la grande salle, une idée m'est venue pour l'unification des maisons.

'-de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Hermione.

'-et bien, hier pendant le bal, on n'a pu se mélanger et manger avec des personnes de différentes maisons. C'était bien et je crois que l'on devrait faire ça toute l'année.

'-tu penses à des petites tables de huit à dix places ? Demanda Justin.

'-oui, répondit Harry.

'-c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione. Il faudrait en toucher un mot au professeur Dumbledore ou encore au professeur McGonagall.

'-il faudra en parler d'abord à Thomas et Eléonore, les préfets en chef, dit Justin. Ils pourront en référer au directeur.

'-très bien, fit Harry, on pourrait garder les grandes tables pour le début d'année pour la cérémonie de répartition et à la fin de l'année pour la cérémonie de clôture.

'-j'en parlerai demain aux préfets en chef, décida Justin.

'-en ce qui concerne l'AD internationale, poursuivit Harry, est ce que nous avons des nouvelles des différents intervenants.

'-oui, répondit Ginny, j'ai des correspondances régulières avec la France, les Etats-Unis et le Japon. L'AD est mise en place et elle fonctionne.

'-Victor m'a aussi donné des nouvelles, commença Hermione.

'-Victor ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Terry.

'-oui Victor, continua Hermione sans prêter attention aux regards que lui lançaient les garçons. Il est le représentant de l'AD en Bulgarie et elle est opérationnelle. Il m'a aussi demandé si notre projet de réunir tous les membres de l'AD en décembre était toujours au goût du jour.

'-je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec le professeur Dumbledore. Si on monte ce projet, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de problème et une surcharge de travail incommensurable.

'-ça c'est vrai, confirma Ron. Si Dumbledore accepte, il va falloir se demander où on va réunir autant de personnes, quel sera le programme, où ils vont séjourner, pendant combien de temps etc. C'est énormément de travail en très peu de temps ! En plus, on devait passer les fêtes à la maison !

'-c'est vrai, dit Ginny. Mais d'un autre coté ce serait bien de les faire ici.

'-il faudra de toute façon avoir l'autorisation des parents, dit Ron, donc on verra plutard.

'-il faudrait aussi savoir ce que cela nous apporterait de réaliser ce projet, déclara Hermione.

'-élargir les partisans de Harry, dit Prudence.

'-nous permettre aussi de voir comment les élèves d'autres pays travaillent, ajouta Neville.

'-côtoyer d'autres cultures, dit Justin. J'adorerai rencontrer d'autres sorcier de mon age. Il faut réaliser ce projet !

'-je suis d'accord avec Justin, ce serait une grande chance, répondit Prudence.

'-d'accord, dit Harry, alors il faut que nous commencions à écrire les grandes lignes du projet. C'est-à-dire combien de temps ils resteront à Poudlard, où ils dormiront, qu'est ce que l'on ferait pendant ces réunions d'AD, sachant que je risque d'avoir des cours pendant les vacances.

'-quel cours ? Demanda Justin.

'-des cours de rattrapages en potion, mentit Harry.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Hermione, tu peux compter sur nous. On devrait commencer tout de suite.

'-je prends les notes, fit Ginny.

'-moi aussi, dit Luna.

'-donc, commença Harry. Combien de temps durera le séminaire.

'-une semaine ? Demanda Ron.

'-c'est un peu court, non ? Fit Justin.

'-alors deux semaines, répondit Ron. Le temps que tout le monde s'habitue à Poudlard.

'-qui seront les participants ? Demanda Terry.

'-il y aura une délégation de BeauxBâtons, une de Todaï, une de Houston, une autre de Durmstrang et une autre des anciens de Poudlard, énuméra Ginny.

'-les anciens de Poudlard ? Demanda Ron.

'-oui, répondit Hermione. Fred et Georges ont gardé contact avec énormément de monde en dehors de l'école. Je crois qu'il serait intéressé par ce projet.

'-des que nous aurons le consentement de Dumbledore, dit Harry, il faudra avertir au plus vite toutes les délégations.

'-quelles seront les dates de début et fin ? Demanda Neville.

'-et bien du dix-sept décembre au deux janvier. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

'-je suis d'accord Harry, fit Hermione. Pour l'hébergement, je crois que le professeur Dumbledore pourra nous aider, en ce qui concerne le nombre de participants, je pense qu'on devrait en mettre un nombre limité.

'-on pourrait dire une dizaine de participant par délégation, répondit Justin. Ce n'est pas énorme je sais mais entre les élèves de Poudlard et les autres on n'aura jamais la place nécessaire.

'-Justin a raison, dit Terry, il faut dix élèves ou encore quinze mais pas plus.

'-d'accord, nota Ginny. Quel sera le programme des deux semaines ?

'-je crois qu'on devrait y réfléchir quelques instants et on fera le point, dit Harry.

Ils se répartirent dans la salle sur demande et commencèrent à travailler. Harry resta seul sur la table, gribouillant des idées sur le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui. Hermione s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, et s'assit.

'- Harry, il faudrait que l'on te parle avec Terry tout à l'heure. Il s'agit du prince comme je te l'ai dis dans la salle commune.

'-oui, dit il. A la fin de la séance, on en discutera. Justin n'est pas au courant de la prophétie et je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite.

'-d'accord, répondit elle, je vais prévenir Terry.

Elle s'éloigna de Harry et alla le retrouver. Il fit un signe de tête avant de regarder Harry. Ils continuèrent leurs travails pendant près d'une demi heure. Harry les rappela afin de connaître leurs idées.

'-qui veut commencer ? Demanda Harry.

Prudence leva la main.

'-je crois qu'on devrait écrire nos idées sur le tableau qui se trouve derrière toi Harry. On pourrait remplir les différents jours etc.

'-d'accord, répondit il.

Il se leva, fit un signe de main et un calendrier de deux semaines, s'afficha sur le tableau à la grande surprise de ses amis.

'-ouah ! Fit Neville. On dirait le professeur Rogue !

Ron se mit à rire accompagné de Prudence et Ginny.

'-je ne crois que c'est un compliment ! Pouffa Ron.

'-de la part de Neville s'en est un ! Répondit Hermione en lançant un petit regard plissé à Harry.

Il lui sourit, toussota et retourna s'asseoir.

'-qui a une idée ?

'-et bien pour le vendredi dix-sept et le dimanche deux, s'est assez facile, dit Ron. Arrivée et départ des délégations. Pour le vendredi, il y aura un festin de bienvenu avec des spécialités de tous les pays et le festin de départ se fera le samedi premier.

'-oui, d'accord, dit Harry.

Il prit sa baguette cette fois ci et les suggestions de Ron se notèrent sur le tableau.

'-que faisons-nous ensuite ?

'-affichons les repas, ça comblera déjà ! Dit Prudence.

'-voilà, dit Harry en agitant sa baguette.

'-je crois que pour le samedi dix-huit, continua Hermione, on devrait faire une réunion avec les représentants de toutes les délégations, pour mettre en place les différents conférences ou entraînements.

'-je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit Justin. Qui représentera Poudlard ?

'-je pense que un ou deux par maison devraient suffire, répondit Harry. Justin pour Poufsouffle, Luna pour Serdaigle, Terry pour Serpentard.

'-et pour Gryffondor ? Demanda Ron les yeux pleins d'espoir.

'-c'est évident, fit Hermione. Harry !

'-Je le sais bien, répondit Ron, mais qui fera équipe avec lui.

'-je pense que Hermione, serait là mieux placé, dit Neville, après tout elle est préfète.

'-moi aussi je suis préfet, répondit Ron outré par cette réponse.

'-Harry et Hermione, feront l'affaire, dit Ginny. Harry parce que c'est le meneur de l'AD à Poudlard, et Hermione parce que c'est elle qui a mis en place tout l'organisation l'année dernière.

'-pourquoi Gryffondor serait deux ? Demanda Justin.

'-Pour rassurer Harry ! Dit Ginny.

'-on verra ça plutard, reprit il rougissant.

'-je propose une sortie à pré au lard pour l'après midi, continua Prudence. Pour les faire découvrir le village.

'-pour le lendemain, dit Luna, on pourrait organiser des conférences avec les différentes délégations. Ils parleraient de leurs expériences, des sorts étudiés etc. Je pense qu'une conférence par demi journée fera l'affaire. Cela nous occupera pendant deux jours.

'-je suis d'accord, dit Harry en inscrivant les conférences au dimanche et au lundi.

'-pour les jours qui suivent, dit Hermione, on devrait faire des entraînements dirigés chaque fois par des intervenants et groupes d'ages différents.

'-pour le jeudi, on devrait faire une conférence sur la lutte contre les forces du mal, dit Terry. Je pense que le professeur Déméter acceptera…si toutefois le projet est accepté.

'-oui, dit Harry, et si d'autres professeurs de défense viennent avec leurs représentants ce serait vraiment intéressant. On pourrait aussi essayer de faire un travail de groupe afin de mélanger les élèves, ils pourront ainsi échanger leurs connaissances.

'-bonne idée, dit Ron. Et bien la première semaine et rempli. Que faisons-nous pour le 24 décembre ?

'-je crois qu'on devrait laisser cette journée de libre, dit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que les professeurs nous épargnerons sous prétexte qu'il y aurait ce comité de défense international. On en profitera pour faire nos devoirs.

Ron et Prudence froncèrent leurs sourcils et soufflèrent longuement.

'-Hermione, tu ne penses qu'à travailler !

'-je suis d'accord, avec Hermione, dit Harry. Ce temps libre sera le bienvenue après cette semaine.

'-le soir il y aura le banquet de noël, dit Luna comme chaque année.

'-oui, dit Harry, en effet. Vous avez des idées pour le week-end du 25 ?

'-Un bal, dit aussitôt Prudence, le bal de noël ! Et gras mat, le dimanche !

'-je suis d'accord, dit aussitôt Ginny. Ce serait super !

'-de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un projet, dit Justin. Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais.

'-bon puisque ce n'est qu'un projet farfelu, répliqua aussitôt Prudence, on pourrait ajouter un autre bal pour la saint sylvestre !

Ginny explosa de rire.

'-tu es très forte Prudence, tu penses au comité des fêtes de Poudlard ! Je les vois déjà dire que c'est impossible d'organiser tous ces événements.

'-Mais si ce séminaire s'organise Ginny, poursuivit Prudence, je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura plein d'autre chose à préparer. Et oui, il faudra bien occupé tous les élèves le soir !

'-je n'y avais pas songé, dit Ginny. Ce serait grandiose.

'-bon arrêtez de rêver les filles ! Fit Justin. On devrait continuer !

'-et bien pour l'autre semaine, on continue les entraînements menés par des dirigeants d'autres écoles.

'-pour le mercredi, on fera une conférence sur Voldemort, dit Harry, sous forme de débat. Ca risque d'être très intéressant. On pourrait faire appel à des invités extérieurs, etc.

'-le jeudi, un tournoi de sorcellerie et on finit la semaine par un temps libre et une sorti à pré au lard, dit Neville. Qu'en pensez vous ?

'-j'en pense que notre emploi du temps est parfait… Dit Prudence.

'-tu trouves, répondit Justin, avec deux bals, plusieurs sorties à Pré au Lard et plusieurs banquets !

'-OUI ! Je trouve, affirma-t-elle. Si le directeur n'apprécie pas, il fera des changements ou il dira non, tout simplement.

'-bon et bien tout est noté, finit par dire Harry. Je vais porter ceci au directeur et des que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Ils acceptèrent et se levèrent dès que Harry leur donna le feu vert. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la salle sur demande, tous imaginaient la venue d'autant d'élèves d'autres nations et leurs enthousiasmes ne cessaient d'augmenter. Les convives s'en allèrent un par un, au bout d'une demie heure. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Terry. Ils se réinstallèrent près de Harry et commencèrent leur compte rendu.

Hermione parla de la découverte de Terry sur Epiméthée, de leurs entretiens avec le professeur Binns, ainsi que l'identité des quatre sorciers qui avaient fait dons d'une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Harry écoutait attentivement et fut d'accord avec ses amis quand ses derniers parlèrent du lieu où pouvait se trouver ses pouvoirs, c'est-à-dire Poudlard.

'-Poudlard est rempli de secret, finit par dire Harry, essayer de trouver ses pouvoirs nous prendraient des années.

'-je suis d'accord, répondit Ron, inutile de nier que ce château à plusieurs passages secrets et d'innombrables salles cachés.

'-il faudrait trouver des plans de Poudlard, dit Terry. Il doit bien y en avoir.

'-oui mais ou ! répondit Ron. Hermione a dévoré l'histoire de Poudlard et elle ne nous a jamais parlé d'endroit caché.

'-tout n'est pas écrit dans les livres, déclara cette dernière. Vous vous souvenez de la chambre des secrets !

'-oui, justement, dit Ron. On a trouvé la chambre grâce à toi et à mimi… Ce lieu doit être encore mieux gardé, puisque Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard l'on cacher. Imagine, un peu les sorts qui doivent être là bas. Ils doivent être pire que ceux qui cachaient la pierre philosophale !

'-Ron a raison, dit Harry, cela doit être vraiment dangereux…

'-je pense qu'il existe un autre livre qui parle de Poudlard, dit Terry. Un sorte de recueil, écrit par la main d'un des quatre fondateurs.

'-dans la réserve ? Demanda Ron.

'-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Hermione. Si Serpentard avait une chambre des secrets, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou encore Serdaigle devaient avoir un lieu caché eux aussi.

'comment faire pour le découvrir ! Dit Harry. C'est pratiquement impossible !

'je suis d'accord avec Harry, dit Ron. Il faudrait qu'on découvre l'héritier de Gryffondor… Ce n'est pas gagné.

'en parlant d'héritier, dit Hermione, il faut trouver celui d'Epiméthée. Si l'on croit ce qu'à dit hermès à Harry, son héritier est à Poudlard et lui seul peut récupérer les pouvoirs.

'-C'est le même problème qui se pose, affirma Ron. Trouver cette personne… c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

'-il faut retracer l'arbre généalogique d'Epiméthée, dit Terry, c'est notre seule chance.

'-je m'en chargerai, dit Hermione.

'-vous en avez suffisamment fait, dit Harry, je crois que je vais prendre le relais.

'-Harry tu n'as pas le temps ! Dit sèchement Hermione. Tu dois suivre tes cours avec le professeur Rogue et avec perséphone. Je pourrais me débrouiller !

'-merci Hermione.

'-je t'aiderai, dit Terry.

'-moi aussi, répondit Ron.

'-tu vois Harry, on se débrouillera parfaitement sans toi.

'-ne vous sentez pas obligé…

'-Harry, souffla Hermione, on ne le ferait pas si cela nous ennuyait ! On le fait pour t'aider !

'-merci…

Ils se levèrent enfin et quittèrent la salle. Harry erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant de se retrouver devant les gargouilles du bureau de Dumbledore. Il hésita un moment avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

'-_chocogrenouilles_ !

Les statuts se tournèrent lentement avant de montrer un escalier en colimaçon. Il grimpa à la première marche et elles se mirent à monter. Il frappa à la lourde porte et il entendit la voix du professeur lui dire d'entrer.

'-bonjour professeur, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui désignait Dumbledore.

'-bonjour Harry, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

'-et bien avec mes amis nous avons eu une idée en ce qui concerne l'association de défense.

'-laquelle ? Demanda le vieux professeur.

'-l'association de défense a été mise en place dans différents établissements du monde de la magie. Il y en a une à BeauxBâtons, à Durmstrang évidemment mais aussi à Todaï et à Houston.

'-je suis heureux qu'une telle initiative fonctionne en dehors de nos murs Harry, répondit il tout sourire.

'-moi aussi, dit Harry rougissant à moitié. J'aimerai savoir s'il serait possible d'organiser un grand rassemblement à Poudlard.

'-un rassemblement ?

'-oui, nous avons pensé réunir tous les membres de l'AD afin de côtoyer différentes cultures, comparer nos façons de travailler et nous entretenir sur le monde actuel.

'-je vois, dit simplement Dumbledore. Quand avez-vous prévu de faire ce rassemblement ?

'-pendant les prochaines vacances, dit il en regardant ses chaussures.

'-c'est une bonne idée Harry, mais je ne sais pas si elle sera réalisable. Vois-tu, cela demande énormément de travail et en très peu de temps.

'-oui, nous en sommes conscient, continua Harry. nous avons déjà élaboré un planning pour chaque jour et nous avons réfléchi à tous les problèmes auquel nous risquons d'être confronté.

'-ce serait pour combien de temps ?

'-deux semaines, du dix-sept au deux janvier, avec une dizaine de participants pour chaque délégation.

'-je dois y réfléchir, Harry. Je te tiendrais au courant dans les jours à venir. Ne t'inquiète pas je ferrai vite, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Harry.

'-merci professeur, répondit il en retrouvant son sourire.

'-tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

Harry réfléchi un instant. Il ne voulait pas parler du changement de la grande salle et encore moins de Hermès. Il répondit que non et se leva. Le professeur lui dit au revoir et Harry sortit du bureau. Il avait le cœur léger et descendit dans la salle de Poudlard où il savait qu'il retrouverait ses amis. En effet, ils étaient tous là, assis sur différents canapés près de la cheminée de la salle. Harry s'installa à coté d'eux. Ils riaient aux éclats et Hermione et Terry étaient pivoine.

'-que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à Ginny qui était au bord des larmes.

'-c'est… c'est Colin, réussit-elle à dire entre deux fou rire.

'-il a eu la permission de McGonagall pour faire la première gazette de Poudlard, continua Prudence. Et Hermione et mon frère seront bientôt en première page.

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

'-je vois déjà le titre, dit Ginny, Hermione Granger et Terrence Ottoms, les premiers souverains de Poudlard !

Elle explosa de rire et s'écroula presque sur Harry.

'-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Hermione les yeux remplis de colère. Il nous a posé des questions voilà tout !

'-quels genres de questions ? demanda Harry.

'-il leur a demandé s'ils avaient l'intention de former le couple le plus populaire de l'école ou si ce n'était que pour le bal, il voulait aussi savoir depuis quand ils se connaissaient, il a demandé une confirmation sur les différentes rumeurs… ensuite il les a mitraillé sous tous les angles avant de partir.

'les rumeurs ? fit Harry.

'mais oui, dit Hermione, tu sais bien que j'adore fricoter derrière le terrain de Quidditch !

Harry se mit à rire à cette idée, il imaginait très mal Hermione faire ce genre de chose et même Terry, d'ailleurs.

'-tu as vu le professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Justin qui les avait rejoins.

'-oui, il va y réfléchir.

'-ce n'est pas bon signe, répondit Prudence qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. On aura des nouvelles bientôt ?

'-il m'a dit le plus tôt possible… Je crois qu'il va demander l'avis des autres professeurs. En tout cas je lui ai laissé le planning… on verra bien.

'-j'espère qu'il acceptera ! Répondit Ginny.

'-moi aussi, dit Justin, ce serait formidable.

'-ou est Ron ? Demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence.

'-il est sorti quand Colin a commencé son entretien, pouffa Ginny. Je ne sais pas où il est à présent.

'-je vais le chercher, dit il en se levant.

Il monta dans le dortoir et le trouva couché dans son lit l'air renfrogné. Il s'assit au pied du lit et l'observa longuement.

'-je vais bien, se décida à dire Ron. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

'-rien à voir avec l'interview de Colin alors ! Dit Harry.

'-tout à fait, répondit Ron en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

'-tu sais Ron, continua Harry, il me serait très facile de savoir la vérité.

'-ah oui, dit il en se levant.

'-il me suffirait d'explorer ton esprit.

A ses mots, Ron fixa Harry. Il paraissait troublé.

'-tu ne ferrais pas ça ?

'-non, dit Harry en souriant, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais je pourrais le faire !

'-ce n'est pas la peine, dit il, il s'agit d'Hermione. Je l'ai perdu.

'-pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais !

'-c'est fini… Souffla Ron. Si un jour, j'ai été dans son cœur… Je suis sur maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas.

'-mais pourquoi ?

'-il a prit ma place…

'-Terry ?

'-qui d'autre ! Bien sur Terry ! Elle est magnifique et elle est heureuse depuis hier. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Elle est épanouie quand elle est avec lui… Je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance.

'-Ron, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ! Tu dois te battre si tu l'aimes vraiment !

'-je l'aime, c'est pour cela que je m'incline. Je l'ai vu changé, je l'ai vu s'épanouir jour après jour, j'ai vu l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Il l'a pousse en avant. Ils ont tous les deux une intelligence hors norme et c'est cela qui lui faut.

'-C'est ridicule, dit Harry ébahie par les paroles de Ron.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si déconfit, si mal en point… Résigné… Il lui donna une tape amicale à l'épaule et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire.

'-Ca passera… ca passe toujours avec le temps. J'espère seulement que tu arriveras à ne pas lui en vouloir.

'-je ne lui en veux pas, elle a fait son choix… il faut que je le digère c'est tout.

Harry se leva et entraîna Ron avec lui.

'-allez viens, on va faire un tour.

'-j'ai pas très envie, dit Ron chagriné.

'-ce n'était pas une question, tu viens avec moi… un peu d'air frais te fera le plus grand bien.

Ils quittèrent leur dortoir à pas lent. La salle commune de Gryffondor avait retrouvé ses pensionnaires, ils travaillaient pour la plupart et Harry se félicita d'avoir fait ses devoirs avant. Ils sortirent du château et firent quelques pas dans le parc. Ron s'assit aussitôt sur un banc face au lac. Il semblait ruminer de sombres pensées. Les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, le regard dans le vague, Ron regardait le jour laisser sa place à une belle nuit d'automne. Pour la première fois, son ami Ron Weasley, s'était confié à lui et malgré le silence, leurs esprits communiaient parfaitement. Les mots étaient inutiles et tous d'eux le savaient.

* * *

voila c'est fini! a bientot! 


	22. Chapitre 22

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Salut à tous !

RAR :

Théalie : Merci pour ta review comme toujours ca fait super plaisir! pour tout te dire Ron va s'en remettre! lol et pour Prudence.. et bien sur un autre site on m'avait un peu reproché la présence des jumeaux Ottoms... donc j'ai réduis quelque peu leur apparition pour me recentrer plus sur harry... enfin elle réapparaitra bientot! voila en espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre! bisous!bonne lecture

David : merci pour la review! en effet l'histoire du prince se précise lol mais je peux te l'assurer ce n'est pas harry lol tu le verras au fil de l'histoire lol voila pour ron et hermione, ils resteront amis, je n'aimais pas l'idée de les mettre ensemble lol donc voila qui est fait mdr et l'AD.. et bien ca se précise aussi! on en apprend plus dans ce chapitre! voila en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre! bise bonne lecture!

U-Chronos : merci pour le commentaire! lol c'est parfaitement légitime d'aimer un personnage comme Prudence, elle est folle, joyeuse, toujours souriante et le mot pour rire! et Terry est plus mystérieux, calme, raisonné, tout son contraire. il est intelligent et il ne prend pas de décision attive, il a fait son choix dans la guerre qui se prépare et je peux te l'assurer qu'il n'est pas parfait lol. il a ses défauts, et on les verra bientot! voila j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bise! Bonne lecture!

voila c'est fini pour les reviews! BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

* * *

Chapitre 22

Novembre était arrivé avec sa froidure et son lot de givres. La saison de Quidditch débutait le dimanche avec à l'affiche, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Harry et son équipe ne s'étaient pas beaucoup entraînés et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait placé plusieurs entraînements afin de résoudre ce problème et de permettre à ses coéquipiers de trouver selon lui l'esprit d'équipe. Cependant, le groupe s'appliquait et était attentif aux recommandations de leur capitaine. Ils avaient revu toutes les combinaisons que Harry leur avait demandé d'apprendre, mais ne les maîtrisaient pas encore.

Ron avait fait énormément de progrès. Il se donnait corps et âme dans le sport mais aussi dans les cours. Le lundi, alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe du professeur Binns pour un cours soporifique d'histoire de la magie, Harry vit Ron sortir un parchemin pour suivre et noter le cours. C'était bien la première fois, en six ans, qu'il voyait son ami ainsi. Harry mit sa plume à papote en action et s'endormit profondément. A la fin du cours, Ron avait rempli cinq parchemins et pressait Harry pour qu'il le suive.

'-ou allllllooooonnnns nous ? Demanda Harry en baillant.

'-à la bibliothèque Harry, nous allons faire nos devoirs.

'-Ron, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

'-Harry, tu as placé trois entraînements cette semaine. Tu as aussi des leçons de légilimancie et de magie ancienne. Si on ne commence pas maintenant, je ne sais pas quand on les fera !

'-je ne sais pas… plutard… Dit il en souriant et l'œil malicieux.

'-Harry… McGonagall nous a donné trois parchemins à remplir, ainsi que le professeur Binns.

'-Quoi ?

'-oui, tu dormais lorsqu'il a demandé pour vendredi, trois parchemins, minimum, sur l'histoire des elfes de maison.

'-on pourrait demander à Hermione de nous aider, dit il sans réfléchir.

'-je n'y tiens pas, répondit il gêné.

'-excuse moi, dit Harry rapidement. Je te suis.

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque et n'en sortirent qu'à l'heure du dînée. Fatigué, dépité, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle et mangèrent en silence. Hermione, Prudence et Ginny, les rejoignirent au milieu du repas. Elles aussi paressaient fatigués. Hermione, les avait aidé afin qu'elles puissent prendre de l'avance dans leurs devoirs. Ils finirent rapidement et se rendirent dans la salle de Poudlard. Ils ressortirent leurs livres et parchemins et se remirent au travail. Terry se fit discret ce soir là. Il était en compagnie d'élèves de sa maison et discutaient à l'abri des regards.

'-je ne vous demande pas d'être avec Potter, dit il à mi-voix. Je vous demande juste de choisir votre camp.

'-cette guerre ne nous concerne pas, dit une jeune fille brune. Nous sommes à Serpentard et vous-savez-qui y était aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en prenne à des élèves issus de cette maison.

'-Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Demanda Terry. Il est sans pitié et torture ses propres alliés… alors des élèves…

'-de toute façon, il ne s'attaquera jamais à Poudlard. Il y a Dumbledore, non ? Dit un garçon qui était assis en face de Terry.

'-on n'en sait rien, dit alors Théodore Nott. Je ne serais pas surpris de le voir débarquer à Poudlard pour tuer Potter et nous par la même occasion. Nous ne pouvons nous cacher, les traîtres sont partout et les élèves qui ont un lien avec les mangemorts sont toutes aussi en danger que Potter si jamais ils refusent de se soumettre à vous-savez-qui. Je suis dans cette situation et franchement je ne sais pas quoi faire.

'-je sais que ce n'est pas évident, dit Terry, je veux simplement vous dire que si vous êtes contre les idées de Voldemort, la seule solution, est de s'allier à Dumbledore. Cette guerre n'oppose pas Harry Potter à lord Voldemort, elle nous concerne tous. J'ai choisi mon camp et je vous le demande à vous. Puisque vous doutez, je vous demande de vous joindre à nous.

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda ses camarades. Tous étaient silencieux et songeurs. Le visage pâle, Théodore Nott avait perdu son air assuré qu'il arborait en temps normal. Les autres élèves assis à la table de Terry, avaient l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, leurs regards tournés vers lui. Théodore prit alors la parole.

'-tu crois que Poudlard pourrait être attaqué ?

'-oui, je le crois, répondit Terry. Personne ne sait où il va taper la prochaine fois. Il y a quelques mois maintenant, il a fait son apparition au ministère de la magie, alors je pense qu'il pourrait faire de même ici.

'-mais Poudlard est protégé, reprit Théodore, ma mère m'a dit qu'une magie très ancienne la défendait.

'-elle n'est pas invulnérable, dit il. Si les défenses de l'école tombent, il faudra la soutenir et tout le monde devra connaître son camp.

'-Qu'est ce que tu attends de nous concrètement, demanda la jeune fille brune.

'-dans un premier temps, j'aimerai que vous, Rita, Nick et Théodore, vous vous joignez à moi.

'-c'est à dire ? Demanda Nott.

'-faire face à Malefoy, répondit Terry.

'-tu en demandes beaucoup, dit Nick.

'-si vous êtes contre Malefoy, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, poursuivit il.

'-tu oublies ses deux colosses, répondit Rita. Si on s'affiche avec toi, on risque notre peau.

'-je dors avec eux, répondit Terry en souriant, ils sont stupides et prévisibles.

'-c'est vrai qu'ils le sont, ajouta Théodore. Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux. Je n'ai seulement pas envie d'être l'objet de tous les regards, dans la maison.

'-c'est pour cela qu'il faudra allier d'autres personnes, éloigné le plus de monde de Malefoy, les informer des vrais dangers…

'-facile à dire, dit Rita.

'-je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à comprendre que Voldemort est dangereux, pas seulement pour les sangs de bourbe mais pour tout le monde. Je suis sur que vous en parlerez à vos amis, si vous intégrez le mouvement. Vous pourrez les convaincre.

'-c'est pas faux, pensa tout haut théodore.

'-depuis que je suis au collège, dit Terry, je me suis affiché avec Harry Potter, je suis allé au bal avec Hermione Granger, ma propre sœur est à Gryffondor. Je n'en suis pas mort pour autant. Fréquenter les élèves d'autres maisons, n'est pas mauvais. Les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle se fréquentent depuis des générations et ils se portent tous le mieux du monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, nous les Serpentard nous serions obligés de vivre dans notre petite bulle.

'-c'est comme ça, dit Nick, quand on a une famille qui a été à Serpentard depuis des générations, on apprend malgré soi à ne pas se mélanger.

'-il faut que cela change. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse tout de suite. Je vous laisse le soin de bien y réfléchir. Quand vous aurez trouvé la réponse au fond de vous… dites le moi. Quelles soient négatives ou positives, je l'accepterai et je ne vous jugerai pas.

'-on y réfléchira, dit Théodore en se levant.

Il fit un signe de tête à Nick et Rita et tout trois sortir de la salle de Poudlard. Terry resta seul un moment, à sa table. Il leva les yeux vers la table de Harry et préféra ne pas les déranger. Il se redressa et sorti de la salle de Poudlard. Au moment où il allait rejoindre les cachots qui menaient à la salle commune de Serpentard, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione trottinant derrière lui.

'-ça fait longtemps que tu m'appelles ?

'-non, répondit elle légèrement essoufflée.

'-oh ! Je peux t'aider ?

'-et bien… heu… je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? Dit elle en rougissant.

'-pourquoi ?

'-Heu… tu as été assez distant, aujourd'hui… Et… Prudence m'a dit que tu étais, enfin que tu…

'-Hermione, la coupa-t-il, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas et dis le aussi à ma sœur.

'-je lui dirais… Bon… Expira-t-elle. Il se fait tard… je vais te laisser…

Elle fit mine de rebrousser chemin, espérant qu'il la retienne, ce qu'il fit évidemment.

'-j'espère que je ne t'ai pas froissé, dit il.

non, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione mal à l'aise.

j'ai énormément apprécié ta compagnie durant le bal et j'aimerai vraiment que l'on se rapproche.

'-Terry, je… j'aim…

Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais là, lança une voix forte derrière Terry.

Pansy Parkinson était appuyée contre le mur du couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et s'agrippa au bras de Terry.

'-Malefoy veux te voir, dit elle en l'entraînant avec elle.

Il retira son bras, sourit à Hermione et s'engouffra dans les cachots humides de Poudlard, Pansy à ses talons.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva péniblement. La journée allait être longue et il appréhendait plus que tout, ses retrouvailles avec le professeur Rogue. Même le temps semblait s'être accordé avec son humeur, puisque la pluie tombait drue au dehors et que d'épais nuages défilaient sur le plafond magique de Poudlard.

'-bonjour, lança Neville en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

'-salut Neville !

vous avez eu des nouvelles de Justin pour les tables de la grande salle ?

non, répondit Hermione. Il en a touché un mot à Thomas et on attend la réponse du professeur Dumbledore.

'-et toi Harry ? Continua Neville.

toujours rien, répondit il.

'-on aura surment des nouvelles avant la fin de la semaine, dit Ginny en finissant son thé et en se levant. Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours de divination.

Elle embrassa discrètement Harry et alla rejoindre Luna à la table des Serdaigle. Lorsque la cloche sonna afin d'annoncer le début des cours, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Prudence se levèrent pour assister à la leur leçon de soins aux créatures magiques.

S'abritant sous leurs capes, les élèves avancèrent vers la lisière de la foret interdite. Pour ce premier cours de la journée, Hagrid, leur avait présenté des Mokes, sorte de lézard vert argenté natifs de Grande-Bretagne.

'-qui peut m'en dire plus sur cet animal ? Oui Ron.

La plupart des élèves présents, se retournèrent l'air éberlués vers Ron.

'-le Moke, est un lézard qui peut atteindre une longueur de vingt-cinq centimètres et que l'on trouve en grande majorité en Irlande et en Angleterre. Il a la faculté de rétrécir à volonté et n'a donc jamais été remarqué par les moldus. Ils ont une peau recouverte d'écailles et elle est très appréciée chez les sorciers, qui en font des bourses ou des sacs à main. En effet, les Mokes ont le pouvoir de se contracter à l'approche d'inconnu, ce qui les rend difficiles à repérer pour les amateurs de vols à l'étalage.

'-Dommage pour toi, lança une voix traînante derrière Harry.

Ron et Harry lui lancèrent un regard acéré. Hagrid poursuivit.

'-très bien Ron, dix points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous la dit votre camarade, les Mokes sont très recherchés par les sorciers maroquiniers. Aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez un croquis détaillé de ces animaux. Cela vous prendra bien deux heures, ensuite pour notre prochain cours, je voudrais que vous cherchiez le nom des principaux membres qui constituent un Moke. Vous pourrez ainsi compléter votre schéma que je ramasserai et noterai.

Les élèves se répartirent en groupe de deux, prirent un Moke et se mirent à dessiner l'animal. A onze heures, Harry et ses amis rejoignirent le couloir des enchantement afin d'assister à leur cours de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick. Au programme de cette double leçons, le figement d'objet mobile. Les explications du professeur semblaient simples mais Harry s'aperçut rapidement que la tâche n'avait rien de facile. Le petit professeur leur avait demandé de se mettre par deux pour effectuer l'exercice et leur avait donné une balle de tennis.

'-ce sort ressemble au petrificus totalus, dit le professeur en distribuant les balles, mais il est un peu plus compliqué. En effet, je vous demande de figer un objet dans l'espace mais aussi dans le temps. La balle devra rester en l'air ! La formule est la suivante, _IMOBILIS_ ! On baisse la baguette et on la lève. On va commencer par figer une balle puis on continuera avec des choses plus grandes et des personnes, etc.

Il fit une démonstration en figeant une balle que Pavarti Patil lui avait lancée.

'-le premier élève lancera la balle, dit il de sa voix fluette, et le second essayera de la figer en prononçant la formule. Ne lancez pas la balle trop fort ! Allez y !

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Harry et Ron faisaient équipe. Mais aucun des deux n'arrivèrent à figer la petite balle de tennis. Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de la stopper mais il avait énormément de difficultés. La balle semblait ralentir sa course, cependant, elle s'écrasait toujours sur le sol. Hermione par contre, y arrivait. La balle que lui lançait Prudence, se figeait sur place avec facilité.

'-j'en ai marre, souffla Ron au bout de son dixième essais. Je n'y arriverai jamais !

'-on disait ça aussi avec le sortilège attraction, dit Harry en lui lançant une nouvelle fois la balle.

Elle s'écrasa encore au grand désespoir de Ron.

_'-Accio_ balle de tennis ! Dit il rageur.

Il l'attrapa au vol et la lança à Harry qui n'était pas prêt. Il se recula et d'un geste de main arrêta net la course de la balle. Le professeur Flitwick, qui n'avait pas vu Harry arrêter la balla d'un signe de main, arriva en sautillant et le félicita en montrant à toute la classe la balle figé dans les airs. Il donna dix points à Gryffondor. Harry lança un regard plein d'excuse à Hermione qui l'avait vu faire et se mit à rire avec Ron en sortant de la petite salle de classe à la fin du cours.

Les trois heures de défense contre les forces du mal, passèrent en un clin d'œil. Harry se vit arriver en classe puis ranger ses affaires afin de partir, s'en se rendre compte, qu'il avait travaillé. Perséphone le retint à la fin du cours.

'-Harry.

'-Oui professeur ?

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

'-Harry, poursuivit-elle, as-tu fait les recherches sur ce que tu sais ?

'-oui, enfin, Hermione et Terry se sont penchés sur le problème et ils ont retrouvé la trace du prince dans un manuel pour enfant… Il s'appelait Epiméthée… et les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, lui ont donné une partie de leurs pouvoirs.

'-je vois. Qu'elles sont vos projets à présent ?

'-On va essayer de faire un arbre généalogique mais cela risque de prendre des siècles.

'-oui, si vous le faite sans magie.

'-Mais comment pourrait on faire ? demanda Harry.

'-C'est à toi de trouver… Je suis là juste pour te guider… Il existe un moyen de retracer les origines… donc à toi de le trouver.

'-Merci professeur…

Harry, dit elle en le voyant s'éloigner. Nous n'aurons plus de cours d'occlumancie. Tu peux travailler tout seul maintenant. Nous, nous allons nous concentrer sur la légilimancie.

'-Oui, professeur. Au revoir.

Il quitta le bureau et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de Poudlard. Il s'installa à une table où se trouvait Ginny et Hermione.

'-Où est encore passé Ron ? Demanda-t-il.

Il est à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione. Tu ferais bien de commencer tes devoirs, n'oublie pas que tu as cours avec Rogue.

Il sortit ses parchemins et commença son devoir d'astronomie.

A vingt-et-une heures, Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur et alla rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans son bureau.

'-entrez ! Dit-il sèchement.

Harry se débarrassa de sa cape et alla rejoindre l'arrière pièce du bureau de Rogue.

'-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les déplacements astraux. Au début vous n'irez pas bien loin, vous pourrez en quelques sortes visiter les couloirs, mais avec beaucoup d'entraînement vous pourrez aller de plus en plus loin. Ensuite, nous verrons la possession des corps. Mais avant cela, vous devrez maîtriser la légilimancie. Asseyez-vous ! Et prenez ceci.

'-qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en prenant une petite fiole noire.

'-C'est une potion pour vous assoupir légèrement. Vous entendrez ma voix vous guider, donc suivez mes indications à la lettre. Ce que nous faisons est très dangereux, alors ne jouez pas au héro ou à je ne sais quoi… Si vous tenez à la vie.

'-oui, professeur.

Il s'installa sur la chaise que lui montrait Rogue et avala la potion. Harry s'endormit aussitôt. Il ne sentait plus son corps et commença à se demander se qu'il devait faire. Soudain, il entendit la voix du professeur Rogue. Elle était lointaine et Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il lui disait.

Il se concentra un peu plus et commença à discerner ce que disait le professeur, il lui disait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il devait le fermer afin de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Rogue lui dit ensuite de ce concentrer sur un endroit dans le château où il aimerait aller. Harry pensa à la salle de Poudlard. C'était l'endroit le plus près des cachots. Il se sentit alors sortir de son corps. Il se voyait à présent. Il était assit sur une chaise et Rogue était assit près de lui.

'-Concentrez-vous sur le lieu, Potter.

Harry essayait mais l'exercice s'avérait difficile. Il songea à la salle de Poudlard, lorsque son esprit vira jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Elle n'avait pas changé, enfin d'après ses souvenirs lorsque Ron et lui, s'étaient fait passer pour Crabbe et Goyle, afin de trouver l'héritier de Serpentard. Il semblait avoir de l'animation ce soir. Malefoy parlait à haute voix devant une cour attentive.

'-Je ne veux voir personne dans cette fichue salle de Poudlard, est-ce clair ! Cria-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui se mélangent ! Ces sangs de bourbe et ses sangs mêlés, ne seront plus là bientôt. L'école aura bientôt une nouvelle ère !

'-Tais-toi ! Dit une voix forte qui fit sursauter tout l'auditoire.

Harry pâlit lorsqu'il reconnu Terry.

'-J'en ai assez de t'entendre Malefoy ! Cria Terry. Tout ce que tu racontes n'est que tromperie et fourberie ! Tu leur mens sans vergogne… où peut être que toi non plus tu ne connais pas la vérité !

'-Quelle vérité Ottoms ? Cracha Malefoy. Que les jours de Potter sont comptés !

'-Arrête de rêver ! Dit Terry. Ton maître n'a même pas pu se débarrasser d'un enfant âgé d'un an, alors maintenant !

'-Coup de chance, ragea Drago en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Terry. Fais bien attention ! Tu es tout seul ici !

'-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour te faire ravaler tes conneries !

'-Ah oui ! Dit Drago.

'-Eh oui Malefoy ! Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant plus près de lui. Tu vas aller te plaindre à ton maître ?

Drago sorti sa baguette et menaça Terry.

'-Ottoms, ne me cherche pas ! Cracha-t-il.

'-tu es incapable de me faire du mal, répondit sereinement Terry.

« Terry arrête ! Pensa Harry. Ils vont te massacrer ! »

Crabbe et Goyle jouaient des coudes pour se rapprocher de la scène.

'-Alors, fit Drago en souriant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant !

Terry souriait lui aussi, un éclair malicieux dans les yeux.

'-Mais rien… je t'ai dit qu'on aura une discussion en tête…

'-Je ne crois pas, répondit Malefoy. Attrapez-le !

Harry sentit son cœur s'arracher, ils allaient se jeter sur Terry, et il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Terry n'eut aucun mouvement de recule. Il sortit sa baguette et prit le bras de Malefoy. Il la baissa puis la releva en criant…

'-_IMOBILIS_ !

Un jet bleu électrique sortit de la baguette et frappa la salle. Tous les occupant furent touchés par le sort de Terry et se figèrent sur place. Harry, la bouche ouverte, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait vu les Serpentard bougé, rigolé, frissonné et là rien… Le silence… Plus personne ne bougeait, la salle commune avait été figée. Harry regarda longuement Terry. Celui-ci souriait et lâcha Malefoy. Harry pensait qu'il avait subit le même sort que les autres mais non… il regarda horrifié ses camarades de maison et ensuite Terry. Il recula encore et encore. Terry, s'approcha de lui et se mit à rire.

'-tu as peur Malefoy ? Dit il en riant. Nous sommes seuls à présent ! Que disais-tu tout à l'heure…

'-Je… je…

'-Je… Je… quoi ? Imita Terry, les yeux étincelants. Je suis très désappointé par ce que tu racontais Malefoy… oui très déçu ! Donc à partir de maintenant, tu vas la mettre en veilleuse ! Tu as compris ! Ne t'approche pas de Prudence, n'y d'aucun Gryffondor ! Si je t'entends parler de Voldemort…

Malefoy tressaillit…

'-Ou si je t'entends faire de la propagande, tu auras des comptes à me rendre !

'-Lâche moi ! Dit Malefoy avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Je me fous de tes menaces ! Si je veux parler du Seigneur des ténèbres, je le ferais !

'-Oh tu crois ça ! répondit Terry menaçant.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

'-_Accio_ baguette ! Cria-t-il.

La baguette de Drago sauta de ses mains et alla rejoindre celle de Terry.

'-Tu penses que tu supporterais un _Doloris ! Dit il en pointant la baguette de Drago sur ce dernier. _

Harry frémit. Il essayait de rester sur place mais une force le retirait en arrière, il monta de plus en plus haut et bientôt la salle commune des Serpentard, s'effaça de sa vue. Il retrouva le cachot humide de Rogue et son corps, toujours assis à sa place. Il fut attiré par ce dernier et…

'-Ah ! Cria Harry.

'-Que se passe-t-il Potter ?

'-Professeur, je… Aïe.

Il se caressait le front car une migraine affreuse venait de le saisir.

'-tenez, dit Rogue en lui tenant une fiole. Buvez, vous, vous sentirez mieux après.

Harry but le contenu, et la migraine disparut aussitôt.

'-Merci, dit il.

'-Alors, ou étiez-vous ? Demanda Rogue.

'-Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, répondit il en cachant un petit sourire.

'-tiens, donc… Et ?

'-Et… Malefoy faisait un discours sur Voldemort.

'-Ne l'appelez pas par son nom ! Cria Rogue.

'-Excusez moi… Mais…

'-IL NY A PAS MAIS ! Hurla-t-il. SI VOUS VOULEZ CONTINUER CES COURS, VOUS DEVREZ VOUS PLIER A DES REGLES STRICTS ET L'UNE DE CES REGLES EST DE NE PAS PRONONCER LE NOM DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR !

'-oui, répondit Harry éberlué.

'-Très bien, dit Rogue en reprenant son souffle. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

'-Malefoy a provoqué Terry… ensuite…

Il ne pouvait continuer… D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Terry était près à jeter un sortilège impardonnable à Malefoy… et si Harry, le disait au professeur Rogue, maison ou pas, il serait renvoyé.

'-Oui, dit Rogue.

'-Ensuite… Terry est parti… c'est tout.

'-C'est tout ? Fit Rogue un sourcil levé… Mr Ottoms n'a rien répliqué ?

'-Non…

'-je vois… Et bien cette leçon est terminée, nous nous verrons jeudi.

Harry le regarda se lever puis décida d'en faire autant. Il prit le chemin de la salle commune de Poudlard, mais le couvre feu était déjà passé et la salle était vide. Il monta jusqu'à celle des Gryffondor et retrouva Hermione et Prudence.

'-bien passé ta leçon ? Demanda Hermione.

'-oui, très bien, dit Harry.

Il s'excusa et monta dans son dortoir. La chambrée dormait déjà lorsqu'il entra. Il se changea rapidement et fondit dans son lit exténué.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement à la grande surprise de Harry. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Rogue, pour ses leçons de magies noires, et il commençait à s'en sortir avec les déplacements astraux. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas loin... Salle de Poudlard, réfectoire et un jour il était allé dans le parc. Tous ces exercices, le fatiguait énormément, mais Harry était content de ses efforts. D'ailleurs, le professeur rogue, l'avait félicité… De manières cachés bien sur. Qu'avait-il dit ? Ah oui… 

'-Je vois à ma grande surprise, que quand vous le voulez, votre crâne de piaf, assimile très vite certaine chose.

Puis, il était partit avec aux coins des lèvres son célèbre rictus. Harry, savait qu'il avait fait des progrès, et même si le professeur rogue s'entêtait à lui faire des remarques désobligeantes, il savait, au plus profond de lui, que Rogue était content. D'autre part, Harry commençait à apprécier le professeur, non comme il avait pu apprécier Lupin, mais une sorte de respect s'était encré en lui. Tous les deux avaient un seul but, enseigner pour Rogue et apprendre pour Harry. Et ce but ultime, les faisait avancer, laissant leurs hargnes devant la porte du cachot.

Harry avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Déméter. La légilimancie était une science plus que rigoureuse et son apprentissage était très difficile. Harry maîtrisait l'occlumancie, et le professeur le poussait pour qu'il assimile de la même manière la lecture des esprits. Elle lui demandait de chercher des choses précises dans son esprit et il avait encore du mal à trier les informations.

'-Harry, concentre toi ! Tu dois d'abord faire le vide dans ton esprit… ensuite tu te concentres sur ce que tu cherches… et les informations viendront à toi toutes seules ! Allez, on recommence.

Le professeur Déméter était infatigable, elle en voulait toujours plus et ne voulait surtout pas que Harry baisse les bras. Elle lui répétait s'en cesse qu'il y arriverait et que ce don lui servirait pour ses études d'auror. Harry n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, pour lui, la légilimancie devait lui servir contre Voldemort. Il avait encore du mal à se projeter dans un avenir incertain. Un avenir sans seigneur des ténèbres, un avenir où il pourrait être Harry Potter et non le survivant…

Toutes ces leçons supplémentaires, ne l'avaient pas fait manquer ses précieux entraînements de Quidditch. Le match était pour le lendemain et Harry se défoula sur ses partenaires. Ils avaient énormément travaillé et cela commençait à porter ses fruits. Les poursuiveurs s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, et pour conforter cette entente, Harry leurs avaient demandé de passer toute une journée ensemble. C'est ainsi que Prudence, Ginny et Jordan Catalano, restèrent tout le samedi ensemble. Ils étaient tous les trois à l'AD, puis au réfectoire, encore dans la salle de Poudlard… bref, inséparable. Harry espérait bien que leurs liens allaient pouvoir s'agrandir et se voir sur le terrain. Ron n'était pas en reste, il avait fait des progrès considérable et atteignait presque le niveau de Dubois. Ce n'était pas les seuls progrès qu'il avait fait, cependant. Son assiduité en cours, était remarquable. Depuis que Hermione s'était « éloigné » de lui, il avait sombré dans le travail et le sport. Il avait dit à Harry que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire oublier la jeune fille. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien son trouble lorsque Terry et Hermione étaient ensemble. Il sentait son désespoir, et Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas hérité d'un don d'empathie.

Le dimanche, une sorte d'euphorie régnait dans le château. Tous s'étaient lever aux aurores afin d'assister au match qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Harry, contrairement aux années précédentes, n'avait pas eu de mal à dormir et se sentait plus que bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses camarades. Ron et Ginny étaient très pale. Ainsi que Jordan, Vincent et Gordon. Prudence et sa bonne humeur légendaire, n'étaient pas en reste, elle toucha à peine à son petit déjeuner et semblait terrifiée. Terry vint lui faire une bise et l'encourager.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien !

'-Terry, j'ai une de ses trouilles ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir !

'-Mais non ! Tu verras, dès que tu seras sur ton balai tout ira bien !

'-Mon balai ! S'écria-t-elle.

'-Quoi ? Dit Harry soudain alerté.

'-Mon père ne m'a pas envoyé de balai ! Reprit elle. On est fichue !

'-Tu prendras un balai de l'école, dit Harry, comme pour les entraînements !

'-Mais tu nous as dit qu'on devait avoir le même balai Harry ! Dit Prudence au bord de la crise de nerf.

'-Ce n'est pas grave, dit il se voulant rassurant, de toute façon, ni Ginny, ni Jordan n'ont le même balai donc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une horde de chouettes fondit sur la table des Gryffondor. Elles tenaient un énorme paquet, qui fit voler toutes les assiettes devant Prudence et ses amis. On pouvait lire sur le paquet en caractère gras :

**POUR L'EQUIPE DE GRYFFONDORS **

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers la dite table et regardaient le paquet intrigués. Les coéquipiers de Harry le regardèrent longuement, l'interrogeant du regard.

'-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

'-Je ne sais pas, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

'-je crois savoir, dit Prudence, j'ai demandé un balai à mon père, comme je vous l'ai dit… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce paquet est aussi… Gros.

'-Ouvre-le, dit Neville, on verra bien.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet lorsque Drago et ses acolytes arrivèrent devant la table des Gryffondor.

'-tiens, dit il d'une voix doucereuse, vous avez reçu des balais au rabais !

Voyant le regard noir, que lui lança Terry, il préféra rebrousser chemin.

Prudence arracha le dernier morceau de scotch qui tenait le paquet et laissa apparaître…

'-Par Merlin ! s'écria Ginny. Mais…

'-Des éclairs de feu ! Fit Prudence. Il y en a… Attends…

Elle se mit à les compter.

'-Il y en a six ! reprit-elle.

'-regarde, dit Hermione, il y a une lettre.

Prudence la tira et la remit à Harry.

'-Elle t'est adressé !

Harry déchira l'enveloppe et se mit à lire. Voyant les regards de ses amis, il reprit sa lecture à haute voix.

_Harry Potter, _

_En tant que capitaine des Gryffondor, je tenais à fournir votre équipe des meilleurs balais. Ma fille m'a dit qu'il vous fallait le même équipement pour assurer la victoire ! Donc je compte sur vous !_

_Il y a un balai pour chaque membre officiel de l'équipe. _

_Respectueusement._

_Alexandre Ottoms, ministre de la magie._

_Ps : J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà un éclair de feu, c'est pour cela que je n'en ai pris que six. _

Une explosion de houra et d'applaudissement accueillit la nouvelle chez les Gryffondor. Les mines déconfites des partenaires de Harry se changèrent en grands sourires et cris hystériques de joie. Ils sautèrent sur Prudence la faisant tomber de son banc, et la remercièrent. Ils prirent alors chacun leurs balais et entraînèrent leur capitaine jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Ils se changèrent en vitesse et se retrouvèrent sur l'herbe. Harry leur donna quelques consignes et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt. Les éclairs de feu étaient sans contexte les meilleurs balais qui existaient et cela se voyaient. Les trois poursuiveurs montaient en chandelles, descendaient en piquer à une allure folle. Harry était aux anges, avec de telles balais, la victoire serait assurer à presque cent pour cent. Il demanda à ses coéquipiers de rejoindre les vestiaires, lorsqu'il aperçut les élèves arriver dans les gradins.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous, dans les vestiaires. Harry prit la parole.

'-très bien, dit il. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Prudence pour le cadeau que son père a fait à l'équipe.

A ses mots, les partenaires se mirent à applaudir.

Nous avons à présent les meilleurs balais qui existent sur le marché mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la partie est gagnée. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur !

c'est le joueur qui fait le balai, répliqua Gordon Mattes.

Les coéquipiers se mirent à rire, le rabrouant gentiment.

Non, pas vraiment, fit Harry tout sourire. Le joueur ne fait pas le balai… un bon joueur le reste même si son balai ne l'est pas… cependant avec vos instruments et votre talent, je suis sure que nous pourrons faire de grandes choses pour ce match. Alors nous devons faire honneur à Mr Ottoms !

'-OUI ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

'-Nous allons gagner ! Reprit Harry gonfler à block. Et montrer à toute l'école que l'équipe de Gryffondor est la meilleure !

'-OUI, dirent ils ensemble en se levant et en applaudissant leur capitaine.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, firent un cri de guerre et fondirent sur le terrain lorsque Mrs Bibine appela les équipes.

Toute l'école était présente, ainsi que les professeurs et le directeur.

Les équipes étaient au sol et une excitation palpable entourait le groupe.

'-Capitaines ! Cria le professeur Bibine. Je veux un match sans problème et avec beaucoup de fair-play ! Serrez-vous la main.

Harry et Michael Corner, se souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de se serrer la main.

'-Enfourchez vos balais ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle siffla.

'-Et c'est partit ! dit la voix amplifiée de Colin Crivey qui faisait les commentaires. L'équipe de Serdaigle est représentée par Corner au poste d'attrapeur, Brockleheart, Patil, Bott aux postes de poursuiveur, Gotan et Elliot aux postes de batteur et Andrews dans les cages.

Des applaudissements et des cries de joies émanèrent de la tribune des Serdaigle. Colin poursuivit.

'-Chez les Gryffondor, Weasley, Ottoms, Catalano, Weasley, McCain, Mattes et… Potter ! Cria-t-il.

La foule de supporters des rouges et or, applaudissait à tout rompre.

'-'Le professeur Bibine, lâche les balles, cria Colin. Ottoms s'empare du Souaffle, elle le passe à Weasley, elle évite un Cognard lancé par Elliot, tire et OUI ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Ginny, Prudence et Jordan, firent un tour de stade, acclamer par les supporters Gryffondor.

'-le Souaffle est remit en jeu, Patil… Bott… Patil fonce jusqu'aux cages gardés par Weasley… Attention… Oui, il l'arrête ! Fantastique ! Le Souaffle repart dans l'autre sens, Catalano… Catalano toujours, attention les poursuiveurs font barrage… Catalano monte en chandelle, NON, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle le suivent ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait, ils vont le bloquer ! Non ! Ce n'était qu'une feinte ! Il a remis le Souaffle à Ginny Weasley qui avait suivit l'action, elle tire et OUI ! Vingt à zéro !

La foule scandait, Gryffondor champion, et les noms des différents joueurs. Harry volait en faisait des petits cercles, cherchant l'objet tant convoité, il suivait de temps en temps le match, afin de donner quelques conseils à ses coéquipier. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit la réussite de la feinte de Porskoff et applaudit ses partenaires. Colin continuait ses commentaires, les Gryffondor avaient marqué trois autres buts montant le total de leurs points à cinquante à zéro.

Ron avait bloqué toutes les tirs des poursuiveurs adverses et lançait le Souaffle à Prudence pour relancer l'attaque. Les poursuiveurs avaient retenté la feinte de Porskoff et avaient réussi quatre fois sur cinq. C'était une bonne moyenne songea Harry. Les Serdaigle marquèrent leur premier but, ce qui donnait, quatre-vingt dix à dix, pour le score. Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail pour le moment, Michael et lui, tournait autour du stade jetaient de rapide coup d'œil sur toute la surface du terrain, lorsqu'il fit enfin son apparition.

Harry descendit en piqué, Michael le voyant se précipiter en fit autant. La foule retenait son souffle. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et Harry accéléra sa descente. Il se pencha sur le manche, il y était presque… mais le Vif d'or changea de trajectoire. Il remonta subitement. Harry tira sur le manche pour freiner à temps. Il suivit alors la petite balle dorée qui montait inexorablement. Michael, loin derrière, avait été surpris par le changement de trajectoire, et remontait doucement.

Harry, lui, ne cessait de progresser. Il n'était plus qu'à dix mètre.

'-Allez, plus vite, disait il à son balai. Tu peux le faire !

Neuf mètres… Huit mètres…

Harry accéléra encore. Sept mètres… Six mètres…

'-Allez…

Tout s'était arrêté autour de lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… juste cette petite balle d'or… Cinq… Quatre… trois mètre… Michael ne le rattraperait plus. Deux mètres… un mètre… Harry tendit le bras…

'-Plus que quelques centimètres !

Il ouvrit la main… Et la referma sur le Vif d'or.

'-HARRY POTTER A SAISIT LE VIF DOR ! GRYFFONDORS GAGNE PAR 240 A 30, cria Colin.

Un brouhaha s'éleva des tribunes rouge et or, suivit par des applaudissements. Harry fut rejoins par ses coéquipiers et firent un tour de stade, lançant des étincelles aux couleurs de Gryffondor à l'aide de leurs baguettes. La tribune de supporters fit de même.

Le match était finit et les Gryffondor venaient de remporter leur première victoire.

De retour au vestiaire, Harry retint quelques instants ses coéquipiers.

'-Je tenais à vous féliciter, dit-il, vous avez fait un match exemplaire !

'-Merci Harry ! Fit Ron amusé. Toi aussi, tu as été exceptionnel !

'-Ca c'est vrai, fit Gordon Mattes.

'-merci, les gars, répondit Harry légèrement rouge. Les entraînements ont porté leurs fruits et j'espère que ça continuera. Bonne douche !

Ces derniers mots furent accueillit chaleureusement. Harry retourna dans son vestiaire personnel et prit une longue et chaude douche reconstituante.

Les Gryffondor voulaient fêter la victoire de leur équipe et pour se faire, ils avaient rejoins la salle de Poudlard. L'arrivée des victorieux se fit dans un tumulte sans précédent, acclamation, embrassade, cries à la gloire des Gryffondor, tout y était. L'allégresse générale était contagieuse et les Poufsouffle et quelque Serpentard avaient fait le déplacement. Colin Crivey qui avait fait le commentaire du match était là, bien sur et bombardait les sept de questions et de photos. Bièraubeurre et gâteaux étaient de la partie. Hermione et Terry qui avaient assisté au match vint les féliciter, entraînant le capitaine à une table.

'-Fantastique ! Dit Hermione. Vous avez franchement tous très bien joué !

Merci, merci, dit Prudence. Mais c'était à prévoir ! On est magnifique !

Les rires et la bonne humeur fusèrent de tous les cotés, jusqu'à l'arrivée des Serdaigle. Michael Corner, le capitaine vaincu se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Harry et lui serra la main.

'-bien joué Potter ! Dit il.

Harry lui sourit et la fête battit son plein. L'arrivée des Serdaigle avait donné une autre intonation à la petite sauterie. Poudlard tout entier était là et ce n'était plus juste la victoire des Gryffondor que Harry fêtait mais l'entente des quatre maisons.

Harry fut appelé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à la fin de l'après midi. Il monta rapidement et le trouva debout face à Fumseck.

'-Assied-toi, dit le professeur à l'adresse de Harry. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie à votre idée de rassemblement de L'AD.

'-Vous avez pu aboutir à un avis ? Demanda Harry.

'-Oui, j'ai contacté tous les dirigeants des différentes délégations et ils ont tous donné leurs accords. Donc j'ai l'immense plaisir de te dire qu'ils seront là pour le début des vacances de noël.

'-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Harry heureux.

'-oui, Harry ! Durmstrang, Todaï, Houston et BeauxBâtons, arriveront le vendredi 17 Décembre à la fin de la journée. Je leur ai soumis votre emploi du temps ainsi que vos recommandations sur le nombre de participants et tous ont répondit affirmativement.

'-Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

Et bien, il faut que tu l'annonces à tes camarades en précisant que tous ne pourront y participer et qu'ils devront s'inscrire. Ensuite, il faudra vous réunir pour préciser l'emploi du temps des deux semaines de séminaires, puis faire partir des invitations aux intervenants sur votre conférence sur Voldemort… Faire des convocations, pour les anciens élèves de Poudlard… enfin il y a beaucoup de choses à faire !

'-Je vois… Dit Harry moins enjoué tout à coup. Faut il faire partir des invitations pour les délégations ?

'-Non, c'est fait… Le professeur Déméter est d'accord pour l'intervention sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Le ministre de la magie viendra ouvrit le séminaire et le professeur Rogue sera aussi présent pour la conférence sur Voldemort. Il me faut aussi te préciser que des aurors viendront encadrer le séminaire jour et nuit, pour éviter toute sorte de problème.

'-D'accord, répondit Harry. Vous m'avez dit que je devais annoncer le séminaire à mes camarades… mais quand ?

'-tu peux le faire tout de suite, de toute façon je le répéterais ce soir…

'-oui, professeur, j'y vais de ce pas.

Harry sortit en trombe du bureau du directeur. Il courait dans les couloirs afin de prévenir ses amis de la bonne nouvelle. A moment d'atteindre la salle de Poudlard, il vit Terry sortir.

'-Terry ! Dit il.

'-oui Harry ?

'-Je peux te parler ? Demanda Harry.

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin de la salle, et se demanda comment il pourrait bien entamer la discussion sur ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle des Serpentard.

'-Terry, j'aimerai te poser une question…

'-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Et bien… C'est assez difficile… enfin…

Dit toujours Harry.

'-Très bien. Tu sais que je prends des cours avec le professeur rogue.

'-oui, j'ai cru le comprendre… Hermione me l'a dit.

'-Pendant ces cours, je fais… enfin j'apprends la magie noire en quelques sortes…

'-Et ?

'-Et les déplacements astraux sont au programme, si je puis dire.

'-oui… Continue.

'-Donc pendant mes déplacements… je suis allé faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentard… et je t'ai vu…

'-oui ? Tu m'as vu faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

'-Figer toute la salle.

'-ah ! Et qu'as-tu vu d'autre.

'-Je t'ai vu menacer Malefoy… Pas que cela me pose un problème mais…

'-Mais ?

'-Mais avant que je retourne dans mon corps, je t'ai entendu le menacer d'un doloris…

Terry lui sourit, se qui ne rassura pas du tout Harry.

'-tu crois que j'ai utilisé un sort impardonnable, Harry ?

Et bien… je ne sais pas, tu étais sur le point de le faire… et Malefoy t'évite comme la peste en se moment.

'-je l'ai menacé c'est vrai, mais je ne lui ai rien fais…

'-pourquoi t'évite-t-il ?

'-parce que je lui ai fichu la peur de sa vie… Il se croyait invincible, accompagné de ses deux colosses. Je lui ai dis que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait ses petits discours, je m'occuperai de son cas…

'-et depuis ce jour, il ne fait plus rien ?

'-Je ne sais pas s'il ne fait plus rien, en tout cas il se fait discret.

'-je vois, désolé de t'avoir questionner mais je voulais savoir.

'-ce n'est rien Harry.

'-tu viens dans la salle de Poudlard ? J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer !

'-pour l'AD ?

'-oui !

'-Je t'accompagne.

Les deux jeunes hommes rebroussèrent chemin et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis qui fêtaient toujours la victoire des Gryffondor. Le retour de Harry se fit remarquer et les empoignades revinrent à la charge. Dean et Seamus qui faisaient les pitres non loin de Harry, vinrent aux nouvelles. Harry leur dit qu'il avait une annonce à faire et aussitôt les deux Gryffondor tirèrent des chaises.

'-Silence ! Fit Dean.

'-oui, Taisez vous ! Notre capitaine a une annonce à faire.

Harry, pivoine, monta sur la chaise face à lui.

'-bonjour à tous, dit il la voix légèrement tremblante. Comme vous le savez tous, je m'occupe du groupe de défense qui a lieu deux fois par semaine à Poudlard. Et j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'un séminaire aura lieu pendant les prochaines vacances.

L'annonce fut accueillit par un brouhaha incontrôlable.

'-s'il vous plait, fit Dean.

'-merci, donc le séminaire aura lieu du 17 décembre au 2 janvier, et il est ouvert à un certain nombre de participants.

'-Pourquoi ? Cria une jeune fille non loin de Harry.

'-Parce que nous ne seront pas seul ! En effet, cinq autres délégations feront le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les bavardages montèrent crescendo.

'-Qu'elles seront les délégations Harry ?

'-Il y aura une délégation de BeauxBâtons, une de Durmstrang, une autre de Houston et une de Todaï, énuméra-t-il, et une autre composée d'ancien de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore, vous en dira plus ce soir, au repas.

Harry descendit de son estrade improvisée et alla rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient regroupé à une table.

'-Dumbledore a donc donné son accord, dit Hermione ravie.

'-oui, répondit Harry. Puisque nous avons encore deux heures avant le repas, je propose que nous allions faire un point dans la salle sur demande. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Ils acceptèrent et allèrent trouver Justin et Luna pour une réunion au sommet.

Harry s'installa à la place qui lui était destiné et attendit ses amis. Ils arrivèrent un instant après et prirent place.

'-Alors Harry, dit Hermione, que devons nous faire ?

'-Et bien, il faut d'abord fixer un nombre de participants pour Poudlard, ainsi que pour les anciens. Après on devra trouver et envoyer des invitations aux intervenants qui participeront à la conférence sur Voldemort. Il faut aussi peaufiner l'emploi du temps, sachant que Dumbledore l'a déjà soumis aux différentes délégations et qu'ils l'ont approuvé.

'-C'est vrai ? Demanda Prudence. Donc les deux bals ont été acceptés !

'-Apparemment, dit Harry. Enfin, il faudra préparer des documents à envoyer aux parents. Voilà, ce que nous devons faire.

'-Que devons-nous revoir pour l'emploi du temps ? Demanda Ron.

Et bien, voir si on ne peut pas l'améliorer, dit Harry, parce qu'il sera placardé dès demain dans toute l'école.

'-Et bien reprenons, dit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître l'emploi du temps sur le tableau derrière Harry.

'-Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait ajouter, fit Justin.

'-Pourquoi pas des spécialités des différentes délégations, ce serait bien que l'on découvre leurs coutumes ! Dit Ron.

'-oui, dit Luna, ce serait très intéressant. On n'a qu'à les placer tous les trois jours.

'-D'accord, dit Harry en faisant apparaître les repas sur l'emploi du temps. Que pouvons nous rajouter ?

'-Il n'y a plus beaucoup de place, dit Terry. Pourquoi pas remplacer le tournoi de sortilèges par un tournoi de Quidditch. On mélangerait les équipes de l'école et des délégations !

'-Ouais, fit Ginny, ce serait fantastique ! Tu imagines Harry ! Tu pourrais jouer contre Victor Krum !

'-C'est génial, dit Prudence, je pourrais rejouer avec les filles de BeauxBâtons !

'-Très bien, dit Hermione, alors on l'inscrit. Autre changement ?

'-Non, je pense que ça ira, dit Harry, ou peut être ajouté des soirées à thèmes…

'-On s'en occupe, dit aussitôt Prudence, le comité des fêtes de Poudlard et moi, allons nous en charger.

'-D'accord, répondit il. Alors qui invitons-nous pour le débat.

'-Fol-œil, dit Ron.

'-oui, dit Harry, Lupin aussi et le professeur Rogue sera la aussi.

'-et pourquoi pas Tonks, dit Ginny.

'-bonne idée, dit Hermione, on pourrait inviter Mr Ottoms.

'-oui, dit Harry, ce serait bien s'il acceptait.

'-Je lui demanderai, dit Terry.

'-Je pense que ça suffira, dit Justin, puisque il y aura les accompagnateurs des délégations…

'-très bien, alors il faut maintenant, savoir combien d'intervenant pour Poudlard et pour les anciens ?

'-une dizaine pour les anciens, dit Ginny, j'écrierai aux jumeaux ce soir.

'-et une cinquantaine pour l'école, dit Justin, comme ça on sera une centaine, sans compter les dirigeants.

'-très bien, dit Harry. On ferait bien de rédiger les autorisations et les différentes invitations.

'-D'accord, firent ils.

Ils se mirent au travail, et au bout d'heure, les invitations pour la conférence de Voldemort, les convocations pour les anciens de Poudlard et les autorisations parentales étaient rédigés et prête à partir.

'-très bien, dit Harry. Pour les représentants de Poudlard, je crois qu'on devrait tous y aller. Après tout, depuis le début, on a tous participé à l'élaboration de ce projet, donc je pense qu'on devrait tous représenter l'école.

'-je suis d'accord, dit Prudence.

'-très bien ! Dit Harry. Si tout le monde est d'accord… je crois que nous pouvons y aller.

Ils acceptèrent et se levèrent afin de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. L'euphorie qui avait pris l'école depuis le match de Quidditch, ne s'était pas dissiper lorsque les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrir. Les professeurs et le directeur étaient présents et les élèves s'installèrent aux quatre grandes tables des différentes maisons. Dumbledore se leva et le silence apparut.

'-Chers élèves, dit il, avant de commencer à dîner j'ai deux annonces à faire.

Des murmures commencèrent à germer dans la grande salle.

'-J'ai d'abord l'honneur de vous annoncer que l'association de défense, dirigée par Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Hermione Granger, Perséphone Déméter, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, vont organiser d'ici un mois, un grand séminaire ouvert aux élèves inscrits à l'AD. Si j'ai bien compté, vous devez être une cinquantaine. Donc, si vos parents l'acceptent, bien entendu vous pourrez assister à ce grand rassemblement. Je dis grand rassemblement, car d'autres délégations d'élèves viendront se joindre à vous pour les deux semaines. BeauxBâtons, Durmstrang, Houston, Todaï et un groupe d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Vous devrez récupérer vos bulletins d'inscriptions auprès des dirigeants de l'AD.

Les exclamations et les murmurent se firent plus bruyant.

'-S'il vous plait, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Le silence revint.

'-Merci Minerva, voici pour la première nouvelle, la seconde… Concerne la grande salle. Les préfets en chef mon demandé la permission de changer la configuration de la salle de réfectoire. Et j'ai accepté ! Donc à partir de demain, les grandes tables auront disparut, laissant ainsi la place à des petites tables d'une dizaine de place. Les grandes tables seront utilisées pour les différentes cérémonies de l'école. Vous pourrez donc manger avec les élèves d'autres maisons. Sur ceci, bonne appétit !

Le repas fut bruyant et tous riaient, bavardaient, se demandaient qu'elle serait le programme d'un tel séminaire. Harry fut bombardé de photo encore une fois par Colin et de questions de la part des élèves de l'école. Tous voulaient avoir des détails et Harry leur promit qu'ils en seraient plus le lendemain, car les emplois du temps et les bulletins d'inscriptions seront à disposition. Il préféra éviter la salle de Poudlard et trouva refuge dans son dortoir. Il était vide. Il se changea en vitesse et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

voila fini! la suite ce week end ou la semaine prochaine! Bisou! 

démone!


	23. Chapitre 23

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Hello à tous! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent! voici le nouveau! bizzzzzz

théalie : je suis toujours aussi contente que tu lises cette fiction! et que tu me laisses des commentaires! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! big bisous! et bonne lecture

u-chronos : lol merci pour ta review! en ce qui me concerne, je n'aime pas beaucoup le couple ron/hermione, c'est pourça que j'ai préféré ne pas les mettre ensemble. désolé que tu ne l'apprécies pas! bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 23

Dans un mois, jour pour jour, les délégations étrangères feraient leur entrée à Poudlard. Les invitations avaient été envoyées ainsi que les convocations pour les anciens élèves de l'école. L'emploi du temps du séminaires avait été placardé sur un grand tableau d'affichage devant la grande salle et les inscriptions étaient bouclés. Cinquante étudiants de l'école pourraient côtoyer des élèves venus d'autres pays et d'autres horizons. Dans ces cinquante, il y avait toute la classe de sixième année de Perséphone, dont Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes.

La plupart des Serpentard de sixièmes années était heureux de participer à ce rassemblement même s'ils ne disaient pas à leur meneur. C'est ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle et d'autres élèves issus de la maison au serpent vinrent se joindre à Terry durant les repas (où les petites tables avaient été placées) pour de plus ample renseignement.

'-comment se passeront les inscriptions pour le tournoi de Quidditch ? Demanda Vincent Crabbe à Terry.

'-et bien, il faut poser sa candidature auprès de Harry, c'est lui qui s'en occupe.

Des murmures de désapprobation montèrent de la table. Terry reprit.

'-ne vous inquiétez pas, les équipes seront mixtes et Harry ne privilégiera pas les Gryffondor.

'-c'est pas sur, répondit Goyle. Il nous déteste pourquoi ferait-il cela pour nous ?

'-on verra, dit Terry, je lui en toucherai un mot.

'-tu penses que ta sœur accepterait de nouvelles recrues pour le comité des fêtes, dit Pansy mal à l'aise.

Terry lui sourit et une étincelle joyeuse passa dans ses yeux.

'-je crois que tu devrais lui en parler. Elles auront besoin de toutes l'aide possible pour préparer les activités et les bals, dit il simplement.

'-Mais on ne sait jamais entendu… Et…

'-Pansy… souffla Terry. Pose lui la question ! Elle est têtue mais elle sait qu'elle a besoin de mains pour mener à bien ce projet.

'-d'accord, dit elle.

Le premier journal de Poudlard avait vu le jour et Colin, le rédacteur en chef était plus excité que jamais par les évènements à venir. Pour treize mornilles, on pouvait obtenir la feuille de chou qui relatait les différentes activités de l'école. Il y avait en première page, tout un article sur le séminaire de l'AD, avec à l'appuie des photos de Harry dans la salle de Poudlard et de Dumbledore.

Il y avait aussi un article qui parlait du bal de l'automne avec Prudence, Terry et Hermione en photo et un autre sur les changements intervenus dans la grande salle. Une rubrique faite par Lavande et Pavarti, qui s'intitulait « Divin Horoscope », donnait les tendances pour chaque signes. On pouvait y trouver aussi, une double page sport avec des clichés des équipes de Serdaigle et Gryffondor ainsi que le résumé détailler du match. Il y avait entre autre, des pages jeux, petites annonces et une chronique nommé « Ce que pense Poudlard ».

Le premier numéro de « La Gazette de Poudlard » avait été littéralement arraché. Les élèves adoraient la petite rubrique où l'on pouvait lire les impressions, les commentaires, les coups de gueules ou coups de cœurs de tous les habitants du château.

'-tu as lu ça ! Dit Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

'-quoi ? Dit il.

'-Je le lis !

_« Maintenant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour, je crois qu'il serait utile, pour le bien de l'école, qu'une alliance se fasse entre les différentes maisons, en particulier entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. »_

'-qui a écrit ça ? Demanda Harry.

'-c'est signé, celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-d'ennui ! répondit Ron en rigolant. Il a de l'humour !

'-Tu trouves !

'-attends ce n'est pas tout ! Il y en a plusieurs !

Il reprit :

_« Je crois que celui-qui-a-survécu doit nous montre le chemin ! Je suis persuadée qu'il peut nous mener jusqu'à la victoire finale ! »_

'-Quoi ! S'exclama Harry incrédule. Qu'est ce qui leur prend !

'-sais pas, dit seulement Ron en rigolant de temps en temps en parcourant le journal.

'-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire !

'-un commentaire sur Rogue, dit il.

'-fais voir !

Harry prit le journal et lit à haute voix.

_« Notre cher professeur de potion, Serverus Rogue, devrait passer plus de temps dans une salle de bain afin de trouver un remède efficace pour sa chevelure graisseuse ! Ou il risquerait de se voir offrir une lotion capillaire pour noël, de la part de ses élèves de sixième années. »_

'-qui a écrit ça ? Demanda aussitôt Harry en regardant Ron.

'-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Dit il en riant. Mais je crois savoir qui !

'-Non !

'-Je suis sur qu'elle en serait capable ! Ajouta Ron en souriant.

* * *

Ce lundi soir, tout le monde s'activait dans la salle de Poudlard. Devoirs en retard pour le lendemain, mise au point d'emploi du temps, amusement et discussions rythmaient la salle commune. Harry assit à une table en retrait, travaillait sur ses devoirs de potions avec Ron, quand une assemblée de Serpentard arriva. Harry resta bouche bée, quand il les vit s'arrêter devant sa table.

'-Oui ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Toute la salle avait les yeux tournés vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Crabbe et Goyle, accompagnés d'autres élèves, se tenaient droit comme des « i » devant Harry.

'-Oui ? Répéta-t-il.

'-comme on est obligé de participer au rassemblement… Dit Crabbe. On aimerait savoir si on…

'-Oui, dit encore une fois Harry en voyant Crabbe se taire.

'-savoir si on pouvait participer au tournoi de Quidditch, finit Goyle.

'-Je vois, dit Harry. Terry m'en a parlé. Vous pouvez vous inscrire.

Il leur tendit plusieurs formulaires.

'-mais je ne garantit rien, ajouta Harry. Ça dépendra du nombre de participants et du nombre d'équipe que l'on pourra faire.

'-d'accord, dit Goyle.

Ils prirent le précieux formulaire et sortirent aussitôt. Ron regarda Harry éberlué.

'-ça alors ! On aura tout vu ! Dit il.

Harry regarda les Serpentard sortir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Prudence avait réunit son comité dans une salle de classe vide et leur demandait de mettre des idées en commun afin d'occuper tous les sorciers des différentes délégation pendant les fin de journées. Elles discutèrent un moment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

'-tiens, tiens, tiens, Pansy Parkinson et sa cour, fit Prudence d'un air hautain en les voyant.

'-bonjour Prudence, répondit cette dernière ignorant sa remarque.

'-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Prudence.

'-et bien… ton frère nous a dit que vous auriez probablement besoins d'aide…

'-Attends… je rêve ou les valeureux Serpentard nous propose leur aide, répondit ironiquement Prudence.

'-effectivement ! S'exclama Pansy. Mais si vous êtes suffisamment nombreuses…

'-Non loin de là ! Répliqua Ginny qui venait de rejoindre Prudence.

'-Gin ! Dit Prudence.

'-Je peux te parler, dit Ginny en entraînant la jeune fille hors de la classe.

'-quoi ! fit Prudence une fois dehors.

'-je crois qu'on devrait accepter, répondit elle calmement.

'-Et pourquoi ?

'-Et bien, on a besoin de bénévoles… même si ces bénévoles sont des Serpentard !

'-on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, répondit Prudence.

'-on dirait Ron qui parle ! Répliqua Ginny. Si tu ne les acceptes pas, je le ferai !

'-c'est bon, dit elle après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. D'accord, elles peuvent venir ! Mais s'il y a un seul problème, je me ferais un plaisir de les jeter !

'-d'accord, allons-y.

Elles retournèrent dans la salle de classe où les attendaient les membres officiels du comité et les Serpentard.

'-très bien, dit Prudence. Vous pouvez rester ! Allez vous asseoir !

Pansy, Millicent et ses amies allèrent s'installer à des pupitres en face de la présidente.

'-reprenons, dit Ginny. Donc nous devons mettre en place toutes les activités qui se dérouleront après les repas !

'-donc on attend, vos suggestions ! Reprit Prudence.

Elle nettoya le tableau derrière elle et retraça le planning du 17 au 2 janvier.

'-j'attends vos idées, sachant que le vendredi 17, il y a le banquet d'ouverture, un repas japonais le lundi 20, le 24, le repas de noël, le lendemain le bal, le 28 un repas français, le surlendemain un repas bulgare, le 31 le bal de la st sylvestre et le lendemain le banquet de départ, dit Prudence en faisant apparaître chaque évènement sur le tableau.

'-Est ce qu'on doit prévoir des activités pour chaque soir ? Demanda Pansy.

'-Non, souffla Prudence. Pas pour tous les soirs, puisqu'il y a les bals et les banquets !

'-j'ai bien compris, répliqua Pansy. Ce que je voulais dire… enfin, est ce que nous devons tout gérer ! Des bals aux banquets en passant par les spécialités… des différentes délégations.

'-oui, répondit Ginny. Nous devons élaborer des menus précis et les remettre aux elfes de maisons. Dumbledore nous a donné carte blanche.

'-Je vois, dit Pansy.

'-On peut reprendre, répliqua sèchement Prudence.

'-oui, dit Ginny. Que faisons nous le 18 ?

'-On pourrait faire des jeux de société, répondit une petite blonde de Poufsouffle.

'-Des jeux de sociétés, répliqua froidement Pansy.

'-très bonne idée, répondit Prudence en ignorant Pansy. On fera des jeux moldu, ce serait drôle, comme des monopoly ou encore scrabble etc.

'-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Millicent surprise.

'-Et bien le monopoly… dit Prudence. Le but du jeu c'est d'acheter un max de maisons, d'hôtels, de réussir à acheter tout un quartier. Quand c'est fait… et bien on doit payer des loyers et faire payer des droits de passages aux autres joueurs… Le scrabble, et bien, il y a quatre joueurs ou on peut jouer par équipe, on tire chacun sept lettres dans un sac et après on doit trouver le mot le plus long, sachant que chaque lettre à un point… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais le mieux c'est de jouer ! Donc demain rendez vous dans cette salle, on jouera à tous ces jeux, comme ça vous les connaîtrez et vous pourrez l'expliquer aux autres.

'-d'accord, répondirent les membres.

'-que faisons nous le lendemain, dit Ginny.

'-ça vous dirait de regarder un film ! Dit Prudence.

Les filles se regardèrent, interdite.

'-Un quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

'-Un film ! Sorte d'histoire mise en image, expliqua-t-elle. Ce serait drôle, de voir comment les moldu nous imaginent !

'-Pourquoi pas, fit Pavarti. On pourrait en regarder un aussi avant ?

'-bonne idée ! Fit Ginny. On pourra choisir…

'-J'en ai une vingtaine ! répondit Prudence. Bon ce que l'on va faire… demain, on jouera au monopoly ensuite je vous passerai un film, d'accord !

'-D'accord, firent elles.

'-on pourrait laisser vide la soirée du 20, dit Pansy, comme il y a le repas japonais !

'-d'accord, dit Ginny, en plus on ne sait pas combien de temps il va durer !

'-pour le 21, on pourrait faire un jeu de piste ou une course d'orientation, dit Millicent.

'-Un jeu moldu, fit Pansy, tu m'étonnes Milli !

'-j'étudies les moldus, dit elle d'une petite voix. (Ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour Millicent Bulstrode !)

'-J'aime bien ton idée, dit Prudence. On fera un jeu de piste dans tout le château ! On fera plusieurs équipes, différents itinéraires et des énigmes ! J'adore… j'adhère !

'-Merci, répondit Millicent en faisant un petit sourire.

Les filles se mirent à rire et continuèrent leur emploi du temps. Au bout de deux heures, elles avaient réussit à se mettre d'accord sur les activités qu'elles proposeraient, dont un tournoi d'échec sur plusieurs jours, une tournoi de poker et une course d'orientation. Elles avaient aussi élaboré les différents menus pour les banquets et trouvé les lieux clés pour la course d'orientation. Elles se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain pour un visionnage de film et une partie de monopoly.

'-tu vois ce n'était pas si effrayant ! Dit Ginny en retournant dans la salle des Gryffondor avec Prudence.

'-c'est vrai, répondit elle. Je suis surprise par ces Serpentard ! On verra bien demain comment ça se passera !

* * *

Harry et Ron sortaient de la salle de Poudlard, après deux heures de dur labeur, lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Malefoy. Ce dernier les regarda de haut avant de les bousculer et de continuer son chemin.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron à Harry. Malefoy nous dépasse et ne trouve rien à dire ! Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle de Poudlard… Et Terry qui te dit que Pansy veut rentrer dans le comité des fêtes dirigé par Prudence et ma sœur ! Le monde tourne à l'envers !

'-On entre dans la quatrième dimension ! Dit Harry.

'-Quoi ?

'-Non, rien, dit il en souriant à son ami. Quand on y réfléchit bien… C'est vrai que Malefoy est bizarre en ce moment. Il se balade tout seul… En faite depuis qu'il y a les tables… Les élèves sont obligés de se mélanger quand ils arrivent trop tard.

'-Et les Serpentard aussi, répliqua Ron.

'-Je les ai observé, dit Harry, et la plupart commencent à discuter entre eux… enfin entre élèves de différentes maisons.

'-Seul Malefoy s'obstine, remarqua Ron. A midi, quand il a vu que les tables étaient toutes prisent, il a rebroussé chemin… alors que Crabbe et Goyle mangeaient en compagnie de Terry.

'-je crois qu'on devrait en discuter avec lui, il pourrait nous renseigner, dit Harry en tirant Ron à la bibliothèque.

'-il est avec Hermione ?

'-Ils font des recherches sur Epiméthée…

'-Je ne sais pas si…

'-Ron ! Tu ne vas pas continuer à l'éviter !

'-Harry… souffla-t-il.

'-tu vas me dire le contraire, mais à part travailler ensemble… Je ne les ai pas vu faire autre chose !

'-Harry… je préfère… arrêter d'en parler.

'-si tu veux Ron. Mais viens avec moi, s'il te plait.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis donna son accord. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Hermione et Terry derrière une montagne de livre. Ils s'installèrent à leur coté et feuilletèrent les quelques ouvrages restés fermés devant eux.

'-vous avez trouvé quelques choses ? Demanda Harry en fermant son livre.

'-Non, répondit Hermione, rien sur Épiméthée en tout cas.

'-Donc vous n'avez pas réussit à faire son arbre généalogique, dit Ron en faisant mine de lire.

'-non, dit Terry, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que Epiméthée était le fils d'Icare et de Mérimée.

'-On devrait peut être chercher dans la mythologie grecque… dit Hermione. On pourrait peut être trouver des significations.

'-Oui, dit Harry, mais avant j'aimerais savoir Terry, ce qu'il se passe chez les Serpentard ?

'-et bien, dit il après avoir réfléchit, depuis quelques temps Malefoy est différent.

'-c'est à dire ? Demanda Harry.

'-Il est renfrogné, enfin plus que d'habitude, il est souvent seul… il envoie balader tout le monde, y comprit ses amis.

'-Il a dit quelque chose ?

'-Non rien de spécial, il est bizarre depuis plus d'une semaine. En faite depuis qu'il a reçu un courrier.

'-Ah, fit Hermione.

'-Il a lu son manuscrit, il a pâlit brutalement puis il a mit le feu au parchemin. Depuis ce jour, il est étrange.

'-je me demande ce que disait la missive, dit Ron. Des nouvelles de son père, peut être.

'-oui peut être, dit Terry. Je peux essayer de lui parler ou essayer de tirer les vers du nez à ses amis.

'-fait attention, lui dit Harry.

'-ne t'inquiète pas. Pour la mythologie, vous devriez demander à Prudence. Elle est plus calée que moi.

'-Je vais lui demander, dit Ron en se levant.

'-vous avez fini vos devoirs ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Oui, Ron m'a aidé, répondit Harry en regardant son ami s'en aller.

'-qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Terry.

'-Il est… un peu fatigué ! Mentit Harry. Bon je vais vous laisser.

Harry se leva et prit congé. Il remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'enferma dans son dortoir. Ron vint le rejoindre plus tard. Il avait parlé à Prudence et elle avait accepté de lui donner un coup de main.

_**

* * *

Trois semaines avant, dans la salle commune au serpent…**_

La salle commune des Serpentard était figée. Terry avançait, la baguette tendue vers un Drago Malefoy terrifié.

'-Tu as déjà subit un doloris ? Demanda Terry une lueur mal saine dans ses yeux.

'-quoi ? Fit Malefoy en reculant un peu plus.

'-un doloris, Malefoy ! Tu sais que c'est une des initiations pour faire parti des mangemorts !

'-tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Souffla-t-il.

'-tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ! Répliqua Terry les yeux étincelant poussant Draco contre un mur.

'-je… Je ne te crois pas ! Dit il effrayé.

'_-Endoloris_ !

Le sort frappa Malefoy de plein fouet. Il s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à hurler de douleur. Recroquevillé sur le sol humide de la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago tremblait de tout son corps. Terry, un sourire aux lèvres arrêta le sort.

Malefoy, à genou, recula jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle. Terry s'agenouilla devant lui, prit son menton d'une main et lui sourit. Une larme coula sur la joue de Drago.

'-J'espère que tu as comprit, Drago ! Dit il en effaçant les traces sur sa joue.

Malefoy le repoussa et effaça ses larmes.

'-Ne me touche pas, réussit-il à crier.

'-Drago, tu n'as même pas pu subir un doloris de ma part sans verser une larme. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si tu avais montré ça à Voldemort.

A ce nom, Drago se remit à trembler.

'-Il t'aurait tué ! Ecoute moi maintenant ! Pour pouvoir lancer ce sort, il faut ressentir de la haine, Drago ! Il faut vouloir faire du mal à la personne en face de nous ! Et dans cette école, il n'y a qu'un seul élève qui pourrait te lancer un vrai doloris ! Et cette personne est Harry Potter !

'-Tais toi !

'-Harry Potter se fout de toi ! Harry Potter t'épargne ! Il a d'autre chose à faire ! Il pourrait te tuer s'il le voulait, mais non… il t'épargne parce que tu es insignifiant pour lui ! Il est dix fois plus puissant que toi et moi, il pourrait te tuer sans même utiliser sa baguette alors fait attention à toi ! Fait bien attention ! Tu ferais bien de choisir, et vite, ton camp ! Parce que si Harry peut trouver en lui la force de t'épargner, un dénommé Voldemort ne se souciera pas de toi… il t'éliminera !

Drago réussit à se lever et quitta la salle commune d'un pas mal assuré. Terry sourit longuement, avança jusqu'au tableau qui fermait la salle commune puis murmura…

_'-Finité incantatem !_

_**

* * *

Deux semaines plutôt dans le dortoir des Serpentard…**_

Cela faisait une semaine, que Drago avait subit les foudres du doloris de Terry et depuis ce jour, il l'évitait comme la peste. Ce lundi là, Drago entra exténué dans son dortoir. Il jeta son sac au pied de son lit et ne remarqua pas Terry qui était assit à son bureau.

'-bonjour Drago, dit il s'en le regarder.

Malefoy pâlit en entendant sa voix. Il se retourna brutalement et l'observa.

'-tu as reçu une lettre, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux vert dans le regard de Drago.

Il se tourna vers son bureau et vit un hibou grand duc portant une lettre à la patte. Il s'approcha, retira la missive et reconnut l'écriture aussitôt. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et commença à la lire.

_Drago, _

_Cela fait un certain temps maintenant que je ne t'ai écrit, mais ma situation actuelle ne me le permet pas. Bien entendu, je ne te dirais pas ou je me trouve de peur que l'on puisse intercepter mon courrier mais je tenais à te donner des nouvelles. Je vais bien, plus que bien pour tout te dire, j'ai retrouvé le seigneur des ténèbres et je le sers au mieux. Ma place est près de lui… Nous, nous apprêtons à livrer une bataille contre toute cette racaille et je peux te l'assurer, nous vaincrons ! Oui, nous réussirons à éradiquer ce monde de tous ces maux en tuant son représentant et en éliminant tous ses êtres qui ont foi en lui ! _

_Ce sang mêlé, va bientôt retrouver toute sa famille en enfer ! Je l'affirme Drago ! Et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Tu es mon héritier et j'ai de grands projets pour toi ! Oui, Drago, le temps est venu pour toi de suivre mes pas ! Le temps est venu pour que tu entres enfin dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres ! Ta place est à mes côtés et j'ose espérer que tu ne me décevras pas ! _

_Ta mère est d'accord avec moi, alors n'oublie pas que tu es un Malefoy et qu'à ce titre, tu te dois de te plier à mes décisions et à mes règles ! Je n'accepterai pas d'autre choix !_

_Ton père… _

_L. Malefoy. _

Drago lit plusieurs fois la lettre avant d'y mettre le feu. Il arracha sa robe de sorcier, la jeta au bord de son lit et se coucha fermant les rideaux de son baldaquin d'un mouvement de baguette.

_**

* * *

Lundi, midi, un mois avant l'arrivée des délégations.**_

Drago arriva en retard au déjeuner. Le professeur Rogue l'avait fait appelé et ils avaient dit à Crabbe et Goyle de partir devant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il fut frappé parce ce qu'il voyait. Crabbe, Goyle mais aussi Pansy Parkinson et d'autres, mangeaient comme si de rien n'était à des tables remplis de sang de bourbe, sang mêlés et de traître à leurs sangs. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu évité de se mélanger à la racaille mais là… Il ne restait plus une seule table de libre. Il foudroya ses prétendus amis et rebroussa chemin. La rage au ventre, il se dirigea dans son dortoir sans prêter un regard aux gens qu'il croisait. Il était beaucoup trop furieux contre ses amis pour s'acharner sur qui que ce soit. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'installa sur son lit. Que se passait il dans cette école…

« Suis-je le seul à être normal ! Suis-je le seul à me dire que les choses ne doivent pas changer. Chacun à sa place ! Ne nous mélangeons pas ! »

Il revoyait Crabbe et Goyle, discuter avec ce Ottoms. Ils les voyaient rire, plaisanter, discuter, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avec lui. Pourquoi ?

« Ils te craignent, ce ne sont pas tes amis ! Dit une petite voix en lui. Ils rient avec toi de tes commentaires… mais pourquoi le font-ils ? Parce que s'ils ne le font pas… Tu réagiras très mal et c'est cela qu'ils craignent… Ton père et ton pouvoir ! »

'-Non ! Hurla Drago. Non !

« Regarde les choses en face… »

_**

* * *

Lundi, soir…**_

Drago toujours en prise avec sa conscience avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc avant le couvre feu. Il se dirigeait vers la sortit quand un silence étrange se mit à planer dans le hall. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de Poudlard et là, il vit une assemblée de Serpentard, dont Crabbe et Goyle.

'-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ! S'écria-t-il furieux.

Il regarda la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Crabbe et Goyle parlaient avec…

'-POTTER ! Non mais je rêve !

Harry venait de tendre des formulaires aux deux gorilles, qui s'éloignaient l'air ravi. Drago toujours furieux, les attendit devant les cachots qui menaient à la salle commune des Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils stoppèrent brutalement leur avancée.

'-je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez là-bas, dit il froidement.

'-On… on est allé…

'-Plus vite ! Fit Drago toujours énervé.

'-On est allé chercher des formulaires d'inscription… Dit Crabbe mal à l'aise.

'-Des quoi ?

'-Pour le Quidditch pendant le rassemblement, répondit Goyle.

'-Je rêve j'espère !

'-On est obligé de rester au collège… donc on pensait que tu voudrais jouer au Quidditch… dit aussitôt Crabbe. On pensait que ça te changerait les idées.

Drago, surpris, commença à les sonder comme s'il cherchait la vérité.

'-C'est quoi cette histoire de Quidditch, reprit il plus calme.

'-Et bien pendant l'AD, dit Goyle, Potter et sa bande vont organiser un tournoi de Quidditch avec les différentes délégations, dont celle de Victor Krum…

'-Et…

'-Et bien, si tu joues… tu pourras te mesurer au plus grand attrapeur du monde ! Finit par répondre Crabbe.

'-Je vois, répondit Malefoy.

Une lueur venait de s'allumer dans son regard glacial, il leur fit un sourire hautain et leur donna rendez vous dans la salle commune. Il les dépassa et préféra faire un tour dans le château plutôt que sortir dans le parc. Il monta dans le couloir des enchantements lorsqu'il entendit des murmures, parvenir d'une salle de classe. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, et regarda dans la pièce. Il vit Prudence parler avec agitation, ainsi que Ginny près d'elle. Il regarda dans le fond de la classe et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit d'autres Serpentard installés à des pupitres.

'-Pansy et Millicent ! Je crois que je vais vomir.

Il les regarda encore quelques instants avant de s'enfuir à grand pas vers sa salle commune. Il arrivait vers les cachots lorsqu'il aperçu Harry et Ron. Ils se regardèrent longuement, attendant le moindre de signe pour ouvrir les hostilités, mais rien ne vint. Drago reprit sa marche, bouscula Harry et continua son chemin.

'-bon sang ! Ils vont réussir à m'abattre, dit il avant d'entrer dans sa salle commune.

* * *

voila c'est fini! il y a beaucoup de flash-back mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop compliqué à lire!

j'espère que vous avez aimé! biz à la semaine prochaine!

démone!


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello tout le monde! voila enfin le chapitre 24! Mais avant je vais répondre aux reviews!

**Amy Keira** : Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review et pour le compliment. je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fiction, elle me tiens à coeur puisque c'est ma toute premiere fiction et que je prend le temps de l'écrire. j'aime énormément les jumeaux Ottoms, ils sont différents mais complémentaires et j'adore cette vision là d'eux lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Big bisous à bientot!

**Théalie** : Merci pour la review Miss! effectivement Terry est le personnage le plus compliqué de ma fiction, si on met de coté Drago lol qui est à lui tout seul un personne énigmatique lol. terry est tout le contraire de sa soeur, comme tu as pu le constater, il est plus calme qu'elle, je dirais mm un peu réservé, mais il a une puissance magique... qu'on découvrira plus tard lol voila en espérant que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre! On se rapproche de la fin de mon stock de chapitre! Il va falloir que je bosse! allez bonne lecture, bise!

**Lilou** : alors Miss, je tiens à te dire un grand MERCI! Merci pour toutes tes reviews! J'ai eu un soucis de net et en revenant je vois plein de review de ta part ! ça m'a fait trop plaisir! alors essayons de répondre à toutes tes questions lol! commençons par drago! Il est déboussolé, comme tu le dis car tout s'effondre autour de lui! il n'y a plus les tables dans la grande salle donc il est obligé de fréquenter les gens du peuple lol, ses amis entrent dans la salle de poudlard! ses amis se mélangent aux autres élèves et rient de bon coeur, bref tout se bouscule et il va devoir se remettre en question! est c'est à venir lol pour terry, c'est le personnage le plus difficile de ma fiction, lol. je l'ai voulu enigmatique, plein de secret, avec des pouvoirs, un mec avec une gueule d'ange qui ressent de la haine (on ne sait pas pourquoi) à un point qu'il peut lancer un doloris sur drago. il a utilisé un sort impardonable pour justement faire percuter drago! Il lui fallait bien quelque chose de puissant pour le faire réagir, parce dray a beau etre intelligent et compagnie lol il est qd mm assez borné comme mec! donc methode choc pour résultat choc! pour harry et le quidditch lol on verra pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas encore écrit la finale du tournoi! je suis en pleine rédaction de fiction, (la suite eventuelle d'angel et une autre qui me prend assez de temps !) donc j'ai laissé de coté cette fiction ! Je la publie sur fanfiction biensur mais aussi sur un autre site et sur l'autre ils sont en avance lol! il reste en tout 6 chapitres, je crois pour rejoindre les autres donc d'ici là! bonne lecture lol et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Big bisous et merci encore!

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

La maison des Jedusor se dressait au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait Little Hangleton. La bâtisse, autrefois majestueuse, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Délabrée, humide, laissé à l'abandon, la maison des « Jeux du sort » faisait froid dans le dos.

Non loin de là, juste en contrebat, se trouvait un cimetière. Les sépultures cachées par l'obscurité donnaient une impression étrange… Un sentiment de frayeur et d'horreur. Les habitants du village, n'y mettaient plus les pieds et les quelques tombes qui tenaient encore debout, étaient recouvertes de lierres et de poussières. Le silence de cette nuit glaciale, fut troublé par des pas précipités. Bruissements d'étoffes, marches rapides, murmures grandissant, voilà ce que l'on pouvait entendre dans le néant du cimetière. Des hommes entièrement vêtus de capes, arrivaient en transplanant. Ils avancèrent lentement et formèrent un cercle autour d'un homme à haute stature.

Chacun à leurs tours, ils mirent un genou à terre et embrassèrent le bas de la robe noire de Voldemort.

Il regarda longuement ses fidèles masqués avant de prendre enfin la parole.

'-un évènement se prépare dans notre bon vieux Poudlard, dit il à voix basse. Un grand rassemblement sur la défense contre les forces du mal.

Il se mit à rire, ce qui causa un frisson dans l'assemblée.

'-oui, reprit Voldemort dément, Poudlard va accueillir plusieurs délégations étrangères et nous allons, bien sur, leur souhaiter un bon séjour.

'-oui, Maître, dirent les mangemorts.

'-comment allons nous, nous y prendre, dit un hommes cagoulés.

'-Détruire un lieu stratégique ! Et n'épargner aucune des personnes qui entraverons notre chemin ! Je vous donne la permission de tuer, hommes, femmes, enfants, hybrides, n'ayez aucune pitié, ne retenez pas vos baguettes ! Je veux que tout le monde sache que Voldemort…

Nouveau frisson…

'-Je veux que tout le monde sache que Voldemort est le maître incontesté ! Je veux qu'ils tremblent et qu'ils rampent ! Est-ce clair, siffla-t-il.

'-Oui, Maître !

'-Vous pouvez tous les tuer, mais je veux Potter VIVANT ! Continua-t-il un sourire dément sur le visage. Je veux qu'il voit ses amis, ses proches mourir, qu'il sente que la fin est proche !

Il se mit alors à rire froidement. Un rire à glacer le sang, un rire qui coupa le souffle de Harry, qui se réveilla en sueur dans son dortoir, la cicatrice en feu. Il plaqua ses mains sur son front, fermant les yeux avec forces pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes de douleurs. Il était tellement fatigué ses jours-ci, qu'il lui était difficile de fermer son esprit aux intrusions de Voldemort. Harry se leva, chancela brutalement avant de se rattraper au lit. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Sa cicatrice avait prit une teinte rougeâtre et le lançait encore. La nuit était toujours là et il n'avait plus sommeil. Il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'installa dans un canapé rouge à coté de la cheminée. Harry était nauséeux et frigorifié. Il se recouvra d'une petite couverture et commença à songer à son rêve. Il revoyait Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ils parlaient d'un évènement… Mais le lequel. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer son rêve… Mais rien. Il n'arrivait pas à le reconstituer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et souffla longuement. Sa cicatrice s'était calmée, elle le picotait mais rien à voir avec son réveil brutal. Il posa ses yeux sur la cheminée. Le feu n'était pas encore éteint, il crépitait toujours dans l'âtre et ses couleurs flamboyantes reposèrent Harry. Les flammes s'emmêlant et dansant dans la cavité réchauffaient le cœur et l'âme du survivant. Au bout d'une heure, ses yeux commèrent à vaciller et il s'endormit.

'-Harry… Harry ! Réveille toi !

'-Mione…

'-Oui, c'est moi ! Ca va ?

'-oui… quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en se réveillant péniblement.

'-il est sept heures, répondit Hermione. Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

'-je ne sais pas… Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, donc je suis descendu ici.

'-Tu es inquiet pour ce soir ?

'-Non pas vraiment. En faite, j'ai hâte d'y être.

'-oui, moi aussi, répondit elle. Ca va bientôt faire trois ans que je n'ai pas vu Viktor.

'-Viktor Krum… Depuis le retour de Voldemort…

'-oui, dit elle songeuse. Retour à Poudlard des protagonistes du tournoi des trois sorciers. J'espère que ça se passera mieux…

'-Que Merlin t'entende !

Harry se leva, s'étira et dit à Hermione qu'il allait se changer. Il monta dans son dortoir, enfila un uniforme propre et une robe de sorciers, puis descendit rejoindre Hermione dans la grande salle.

Une atmosphère joyeuse régnait dans le château. Tous les élèves n'attendaient qu'une chose, l'arrivée des délégations, les vacances de noël n'arrivant qu'en seconde position. Les anciens de Poudlard, logeraient dans leurs anciennes maisons à la grande joie des Gryffondor, qui en comptaient le plus grand nombre. Olivier Dubois, Fred et Georges Weasley, mais aussi Markus Flint, un ancien Serpentard serait du voyage.

Harry trouva Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Les quatre grandes tables avaient retrouvé leurs places et la grande salle avait été décorée pendant la nuit. De grandes banderoles de soie représentant les quatre maisons avaient été accrochées au mur et une autre montrant les armoiries de Poudlard se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Harry s'installa à coté de la jeune fille et entreprit de manger son déjeuner.

'-les cours se finissent à dix-sept heures, dit Hermione.

'-dommage pour nous, fit il. On aura tous nos cours aujourd'hui.

'-oui, c'est juste, mais au moins ça nous occupera l'esprit… J'ai tellement hâte !

'-C'est de revoir Krum qui te met dans un tel état ? Se moqua Harry.

'-et bien… un peu, dit elle rougissante. Il m'avait posé une question cet été… et je ne lui ai pas répondu.

'-et… Tu as peur de sa réaction ?

'-Non, loin de là ! Je sais qu'il est compréhensif… Mais c'est assez compliqué. Tu sais avec Terry…

'-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire à Viktor.

'-voilà.

'-dis lui qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, c'est tout, répondit Harry en se servant du porridge.

'-oui, c'est vrai… je ne dois pas m'en faire.

'-Exactement, dit Harry. Au faite, tu en es ou avec Terry ?

'-eh bien… On est ensemble, sans l'être vraiment…

'-c'est-à-dire ?

'-on est tout le temps ensemble et c'est très agréable mais il n'y a rien de concret.

'-Ca te dérange ?

'-non, mais… oh ! Harry ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'en parle avec toi !

'-Ca te soulage ! dit il en souriant.

'-N'importe quoi ! Bon mangeons !

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent leurs déjeuner.

'-Au faite, comment tu vas faire pour tes leçons particulières avec les professeurs Rogue et Déméter ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Perséphone m'a dit qu'elles seraient annulées et Rogue…

'-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

'-Il m'a dit que je viendrais durant les temps libre, c'est-à-dire, les deux vendredi qui viennent et cela toute la journée, dit il dépité.

'-Allez Harry, sourit ! C'est pour ton bien !

'-ouais, souffla-t-il.

'-Comment ça se passe avec lui ?

'-ça va… nous arrivons à nous supporter. Je fais même des progrès !

'-C'est fantastique, répondit elle enjouée. Et tu arrives à aller plus loin que les cachots ?

'-oui, je peux visiter à mon aise tout le château et les alentours. Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois, on essayera des endroits plus éloignés.

'-je suis fière de toi, Harry !

'-Merci ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

'-et bien comme on a finit de déjeuner on pourrait attendre les autres dans la salle de Poudlard.

'-d'accord, je te suis !

Durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, Harry avait reçu des trentaines de formulaires pour le tournoi de Quidditch, la liste complète des participants des anciens de Poudlard, la réponse aux invitations pour la conférence sur Voldemort et un exemplaire de l'emploi du temps qu'avait élaboré le comité des fêtes de l'école.

Avec toutes ses occupations, Harry n'avait plus une seconde pour lui. En plus de gérer l'AD, il devait entraîner son équipe de Quidditch, étudier tous ses cours et en avoir d'autres avec rogue et Perséphone. Il avait laissé de coté Hermès et Epiméthée, et essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper de la dure tache qui lui avait été confié, c'est-à-dire l'AD.

Maintenant que le jour fatidique était arrivé, Harry se sentait terrifié. Que devait-il dire, faire ou ne pas faire ? Devait-il avoir un quelconque rôle clé à jouer ? Si oui… Cette idée le terrifiait encore plus. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de se mettre en avant et durant ses deux semaines, il devrait agir ainsi. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit et cela l'ennuyait. Il voulait lui parler, être rassuré en quelques sortes. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Ron, Ginny et Prudence qui revenaient de la grande salle.

'-bonjour, à vous, dit Prudence enjouée. Vous allez bien ?

'-salut Prue, dit Hermione, oui ça va, et vous ?

'-bien, dit Ron en s'asseyant près de Harry.

Ginny embrassa la joue de Harry et s'installa à coté de Prudence et Hermione.

'-près pour ce soir ? Demanda Ginny.

'-oui, répondit Harry. J'ai vraiment hâte.

'-moi aussi, dit elle. Ils arrivent à dix-huit heures, c'est ça ?

'-oui, dit Hermione.

'-D'accord, bon je vais devoir y aller, je dois voir Luna. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle de Poudlard. Harry et les autres partirent rejoindre leur triple cours de défense. Aujourd'hui, Perséphone, leur dit qu'ils allaient seulement revoir tous les sorts et contre sorts qu'ils avaient étudié ensemble. Ils firent un grand tour d'horizon et la cloche sonna enfin. Les cours passèrent rapidement et Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore à la fin de son dernier cours. Il marcha jusqu'aux gargouilles et entra dans le bureau. Le vieux directeur était derrière sa grande table et gribouillait sur divers parchemins.

'-vous vouliez me voir professeur, dit Harry en entrant.

'-oui, assied toi ! Comme tu le sais les délégations arriverons dans une heures, et j'aimerai que tu les accueilles avec moi.

Harry déglutit difficile, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il souffla longuement afin de reprendre ses esprits.

'-je suis obligé ?

'-Harry… il le faut ! Cela fait partit de tes devoirs en tant que représentant de Poudlard !

'-qu'est ce que je dois dire ?

'-oh rien de particulier… a part saluer les représentants des différentes délégations ainsi que le ministre de la magie et de manger à la table des professeurs.

'-rien d'autre ?

'-Non, je me charge du reste !

'-d'accord, ou dois-je vous retrouver ?

'-Et bien, dans une heure devant les grandes portes d'entrée.

'-très bien, dit Harry en se levant, à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit du bureau et coura jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il monta dans son dortoir, déposa son sac et ses livres, prit une douche rapide et enfila un nouveau uniforme, avec robe de sorcier, chapeau et cape sur les épaules. Il retrouva ses amis dans la salle commune et tous les Gryffondor allèrent rejoindre les autres élèves devant les grandes portes, lorsque l'heure fut arrivée. Les préfets firent mettre les étudiants en rang et Harry le cœur battant alla retrouver Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière fit face aux élèves et après un tour d'inspection, elle leur demanda de descendre les marches qui menaient au dehors du château. Ils se rangèrent en rang et attendirent l'arrivée des délégations. Le jour tombait peu à peu, laissant la place à une nuit glaciale. Les élèves, impatients, discutaient silencieusement en scrutant l'horizon.

'-Il est bientôt six heures, dit Prudence en regardant sa montre. Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont venir ? BeauxBâtons vont sûrement venir avec leur grand carrosse.

'-et Durmstrang en sous-marin, dit Ron.

'-et les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-Mes frères m'ont dit qu'ils devaient prendre le train à King Cross avec les autres, dit Ron.

'-tu penses qu'ils seront seuls dans le train ? Demanda Prudence impatiente.

'-Je ne sais pas… attend regarde, il y a des calèches qui approche !

Les murmures se stoppèrent et les élèves levèrent la tête pour mieux voir apparaître les diligences tirées par des Sombrals. Il y en avait cinq. Dans la première, deux têtes rousses en sortirent accompagnés par trois personnes.

'-Bonjour Poudlard, firent en cœur Fred et Georges Weasley.

Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson et Colin Neal, une ancienne de Serdaigle étaient présent. La seconde calèche laissa apparaître Flint, Deville et Hill de Serpentard, Saquet de Serdaigle et les sœurs Touq de Poufsouffle. Le professeur Dumbledore et Harry s'approchèrent et les saluèrent chaudement.

'-bonsoir, jeunes gens, dit il, entrez vous réchauffer dans le château.

'-Merci professeur, répondit Dubois.

Ils serrèrent la main de Harry et allèrent rejoindre l'immense bâtisse. Les autres calèches arrivèrent aussitôt. Des élèves portant des robes rouge vif et des capes de la même couleur en descendirent. Ils se regroupèrent devant un homme vêtu entièrement de noir. Dumbledore s'avança et les salua.

'-Professeur Onizuka, dit il en serrant les mains du jeune homme. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

'-Merci professeur, je suis ravie aussi de vous voir, répondit il en serrant la main du vieux directeur. Je vous présente mes élèves.

A ses mots, les dix étudiants baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. Dumbledore en fit de même ainsi que Harry qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

'-je vous présente Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore.

Le professeur Onizuka, devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il était blond, ce qui était étrange pour un asiatique et avait les yeux pétillants de malice. Il serra la main de Harry en cherchant ladite cicatrice et le salua.

'-voici, Kyo Soma, le représentant de Todaï, dit le professeur Onizuka.

Un jeune garçon aussi roux que les Weasley s'approcha et les salua. Harry lui sourit poliment et regarda les autres élèves. Ils étaient dix, dont la moitié était des filles. Dumbledore parla encore un instant avec leur professeur et leurs demanda ensuite de rentrer se réchauffer dans le château.

Les élèves se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au collège sous les regards insistants des étudiants de Poudlard. Harry scruta alors le ciel, espérant voir une calèche tirée par d'énormes chevaux mais rien n'arriva. Ils restèrent encore un moment, à grelotter dans le froid. Bon nombres d'élèves regardaient le ciel plein d'espoir et d'autre le lac espérant voir Durmstrang arriver. Mais, il n'y avait aucun signe de ses cotés. Il y eut alors un crépitement. Une grande bourrasque de vent et soudain des flammes. Un grand feu rouge et or apparut devant les élèves. Certains se mirent à reculer de peur d'être brûler et d'autres restèrent émerveiller devant. Les flammes atteignaient plus de trois mètres lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre. Dans un grand tumulte, trois phénix apparurent accompagnés d'une dizaine de personnes. Ils étaient vêtus de robes bleues marines, sauf un homme de haute stature qui portait une robe noire qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de rogue.

L'homme s'approcha de Dumbledore les bras grand ouvert.

'-Professeur Dumbledore, dit il enjoué. Comment allez vous ?

'-Très bien, merci, répondit il souriant, et vous professeur Smith ?

'-le mieux du monde, je suis heureux d'être là ! Approchez, dit il à l'encontre de ses élèves.

Les jeunes sorciers avancèrent jusqu'à leur professeur et saluèrent Dumbledore.

'-voici, Miss Alysson Borows, la représentante de Houston.

'-Professeur, dit elle en faisant une révérence devant Dumbledore.

'-Enchanté Miss Borows, voici Harry Potter, le représentant de Poudlard.

Elle sourit à Harry et ses yeux ses posèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du jeune homme. Harry répondit à son sourire et baissa les yeux mal à l'aise. La jeune fille était d'une très grande beauté et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos.

'-Entrez vite vous réchauffer, dit Dumbledore en montrant le château.

Ils saluèrent encore le directeur et allèrent comme les autres rejoindre le collège. L'attente fut moins longue cette fois ci. L'eau du lac se mit à faire de grosses bulles et quelques vagues vinrent mourir sur les rives. Au milieu de l'étendu, lentement, un vaisseau émergea à la lueur de la lune. Il sortit entièrement et avança doucement jusqu'au bord du lac. L'ancre fut jetée et une immense passerelle arriva sur le rivage.

Les passagers débarquaient enfin, un homme à leur tête. Les cheveux grisonnant, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année. Il portait un épais manteau de fourrure gris de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et se baissa bien bas.

'-bonsoir professeur Levski, dit Dumbledore en lui serrant la main. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

'-oui, merci, répondit il. Nous sommes un peu las, mais ça passera ! Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Viktor.

Krum le dos voûté, arriva de son pas disgracié et serra la main du directeur. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il lui serra chaleureusement la main.

'-bonsoir Viktor, dit il heureux de le revoir en bonne santé.

'-bonsoir Harry.

Ses yeux noirs pétillaient, il les laissa courir sur les élèves ébahies de Poudlard, avant de rencontrer ceux de Hermione. Elle lui sourit et il lui fit un signe de main. Plusieurs filles, qui se trouvait près d'elle murmurait des « La chance » ou des « Ils sont sortit ensemble » quand elles virent le geste affectueux de Viktor. Dumbledore leur montra le chemin du château et Krum salua Harry avant de suivre son professeur.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule délégation, celle de BeauxBâtons. Ils attendirent près d'une demi heure avant de voir enfin les grands chevaux ailés tirant un carrosse gigantesque se poser sur Poudlard. Le cérémonial recommença. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année salua Dumbledore et présenta la représentante de l'école. Elle s'appelait Mélanie, blonde, les cheveux mi-longs et de taille moyenne. Les étudiants portaient des robes claires en soie et de grosses capes d'hiver d'un blanc laiteux. Ils saluèrent l'assemblée, et entrèrent enfin dans le château.

Les discussions reprirent aussitôt, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de rentrer au château. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et se réfugièrent dans la grande salle ou les différentes délégations avaient prit place. La table des Serpentard, accueillait Durmstrang, celle de Serdaigle, Beauxbâtons, les Poufsouffle accueillait Houston et à la table des Gryffondor se trouvait Todaï. Harry qui était toujours avec Dumbledore entra dans une salle annexe à la grande salle. Tous les professeurs accompagnateurs, ceux de Poudlard et les jeunes représentant se trouvaient là. Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, s'approcha des élèves de son age, ainsi que de Fred et Georges et entreprit une discussion.

'-salut, dit il.

'-salut, répondit Kyo de Todaï. Votre château est grandiose !

'-oui, dit Harry, on vous ferra visiter un peu plutard.

'-alors Harry, comment tu vas ? Demanda Viktor en s'approchant.

'-bien et toi ?

'-Ca va…

'-Comment se fait il que tu es avec Durmstrang ? Tu as pourtant finit tes études !

'-oui, c'est vrai, mais en ce moment je suis en stage là-bas, je suis l'assistant du professeur Levski. C'est le professeur de défense.

'-ah, d'accord.

'-Alors le célèbre Harry Potter va nous enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal, dit Alysson de Houston. Je meurs d'envie de commencer.

Harry rougit subitement. Il fixa ses chaussures et ne répondit rien.

'-Oh, qu'il est chou, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son mal aise. Ne rougit pas ! Je plaisante !

'-je propose que nous nous présentons, dit Mélanie pour permettre à Harry de reprendre une couleur normal. Puisque nous devons travailler ensemble, il serait préférable de connaître nos prénoms. Je m'appelle Mélanie, j'ai 17 ans et je suis de Beauxbâtons.

'-Moi, je suis Kyo Soma, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de Todaï.

'-Moi c'est Viktor, 19 ans de Durmstrang.

'-on le sait déjà, répondit Alysson. Moi, je suis Alysson, mais appelé moi Ally, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de Houston.

'-Lui, c'est Fred et moi Georges, nous avons 19 ans et nous sommes des anciens de Poudlard.

'-Et moi, c'est Harry, 16 ans aussi et de Poudlard.

Ils se mirent à rire devant l'air gêné de Harry.

'-Jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore, j'ai le regret de vous informer que le ministre de la magie ne sera pas là ce soir parmi nous. Il viendra demain ainsi que les aurors qui seront chargés de notre sécurité. Je crois que nous pouvons rejoindre la grande salle pour le banquet de bienvenue.

Dumbledore s'avança et sortit de la pièce. Harry et les autres le suivirent et prirent place à l'immense table. Dumbledore qui était resté debout, regarda la grande salle de ses yeux bienveillant et prit la parole.

'-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Chers invités, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous, se passera le mieux du monde et que ce premier rassemblement de l'Association de Défense ne sera que le prémices de beaucoup d'autre. La conférence et les festivités seront officiellement ouvertes dimanche par le discours de Mr Ottoms, ministre de la magie. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à vous restaurer et à considérer Poudlard comme étant votre maison.

Il s'assit et le repas pu enfin commencer. Les elfes de maisons avaient fait des merveilles, des plats de toutes sortes apparaissaient devant les élèves affamés qui se servait copieusement.

Harry, installé entre Viktor et Kyo, discutait joyeusement. Sa hantise avait enfin disparut et il put enfin profiter du moment. Le repas fut copieux et après avoir reprit plusieurs fois de dessert, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Le silence se fit tout de suite et il put parler.

'-Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je pense que nous pouvons aller nous reposer. Les élèves de Houston partageront les dortoirs de la maison Poufsouffle et ceux de Todaï, ceux de la maison Gryffondor. Vos affaires ont déjà été transportées et les préfets vous guideront vers vos nouveaux appartements. J'espère que l'entente sera cordiale entre les maisons et les invités ! Sur ces quelques mots, bonne nuit à tous !

Dans un remue ménage sans nom, les élèves se levèrent pour atteindre leurs maisons. Prudence se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs et sauta dans les bras de Mélanie.

'-je suis trop contente, Mel ! Dit elle au bord des larmes. Ca va ?

'-oui et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles.

'-oh tu sais… Moi et le courrier ! Vous dormez dans le carrosse ?

'-oui, d'ailleurs je ne dois pas tarder ou Mr Godet va me tuer !

'-Vas-y, on se voit demain de toute façon !

'-bien sur !

Elle lui fit une bise et retourna vers les élèves de BeauxBâtons. Harry et Prudence firent le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et entrèrent rapidement. Les élèves de Todaï étaient regroupés au milieu de la salle commune. Hermione et Ron s'étaient chargés de les menés à bon port et attendaient Harry pour les conduire dans les dortoirs.

'-vous pouvez monter, dit il en leur souriant. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'un dortoir avait été mis à disposition pour vous.

Hermione demanda aux cinq jeunes filles de Todaï de la suivre et monta dans le dortoir des filles. Harry, Ron et Kyo montèrent dans celui des garçons et Harry leurs montra le dortoir en face du sien.

'-voilà, dit il. Les salles de bain se trouvent au bout du couloir et les toilettes à côté, le mot de passe pour accéder à la tour est Divine Comédie.

'-merci, dit Kyo.

'-De rien, demain on se retrouve dans la salle commune à huit heures, on ira déjeuner ensuite je te mènerai jusqu'à la première réunion.

'-d'accord, répondit Kyo.

'-bonne nuit.

'-bonne nuit, dit il en souriant.

Il fit entré ses camarades et prit congé. Harry et Ron retournèrent dans leur dortoir exténué.

'-Ils ont l'air sympa, dit Ron en se changeant.

oui, enfin Kyo, dit Harry, les autres je ne les connais pas encore.

'-Ils ne sont pas très bavard, répliqua Dean. On leur a posé des questions mais ils ne répondaient pas toujours.

'-n'oublie pas qu'ils sont japonais, dit Neville, et qu'il ne maîtrise pas forcément l'anglais !

'-c'est vrai, dit Seamus en se couchant. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a vraiment de très jolies filles ! La petite Sakura est divine.

'-tu ne perds pas de temps toi ! Dit Harry.

Ils se mirent à rire et se couchèrent de bonnes humeurs. Le rassemblement avait enfin lieu et Harry, plus que quiconque était heureux de voir tant de jeunes sorciers unis pour la même cause. Il s'endormit rapidement, le cœur battant, heureux de vivre cette chance !

* * *

voila fini! j'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite bientot! Dimanche ou jeudi! lol selon le temps que j'ai, bisous! 

Démone


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

**hello voici les rar : **

**Théalie** : merci encore pour la review! Alors pour voldemort, l'attaque n'est pas imminente lol je ne l'ai pas encore ecrit pour tout te dire! il faut que je m'y mette lol sinon c'est vrai que le chapitre suivant n'était pas très long, (10 pages word) et celui qui arrive à la mm proportion. ça dépent un peu de ce que je veux raconter, selon l'inspiration du moment! voila j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bisous à bientot et bonne lecture!

**Amy keyra:**merci pour la review! alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! et pour angel, je suis contente que tu continues à me lire, si je publie la suite! il y a de grande chance queje le fasse mais on ne sait jamais! bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

_**Samedi 18 décembre, 9h, salle de Poudlard. **_

La salle commune aux quatre maisons, avait été réquisitionnée pour cette première réunion, des dirigeants de Poudlard et des différentes délégations.

Quatre grandes tables avaient été placées pour former un carré et tout le monde attendait devant une tasse de thé et une bonne discussion, le début de la réunion.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler.

'-bonjour à tous, nous sommes tous réunit aujourd'hui pour fignoler l'emploi du temps élaboré par nos soins. Nous avons plusieurs jours durant lesquels nous devons nous répartir pour enseigner ce que nous avons apprit pendant nos séances d'ADI. Mais avant, je propose un tour de table, ou nous nous présenterons.

Il regarda ses camarades et tous acquiescèrent.

'-très bien, dit-il, Hermione, tu peux commencer.

'-bonjour, dit elle, je suis Hermione Granger, élève de Poudlard en sixième année. J'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor et je suis aussi préfète de ma maison.

'-moi, c'est Ron Weasley, en sixième année à Poudlard et de Gryffondor.

'-je suis Justin Finch-Fletchey, aussi en sixième année, mais de Poufsouffle.

'-Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle, cinquième année.

Harry la regarda amusé par son esprit de synthèse. Ils continuèrent à se présenter un par un et au bout d'une demie heure, ils purent enchaîner.

'-bien, dit Harry, maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, je crois que l'on peut commencer la répartition. Nous avons divers créneaux horaires et tranches d'age. Les élèves de Poudlard et ceux des délégations seront donc répartit de cette manière. Les représentants de chaque école avec l'aide de leurs professeurs respectifs, tiendront la conférence. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois et Prudence leurs distribua un planning chacun.

'-sur les documents que Prudence vous donne, dit Hermione, il y a l'emploi du temps pour les deux semaines à venir. Mais il est à compléter. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le dimanche 19 et le lundi 20, nous avons placé des conférences. Cela vous permettra de vous présenter aux étudiants de Poudlard mais aussi aux autres délégations. Chaque conférence, durera trois heures et c'est à vous de gérer votre temps.

'-la première se tiendra demain, continua Harry, de 9h à 12h, qui veut commencer ?

'-je veux bien, dit Kyo de Todaï.

'-d'accord, c'est noté, dit Hermione. La seconde sera de 14h à 17h.

'-vous pouvez inscrire Durmstrang, dit Viktor.

'-bien, le lendemain, de 9h à 12h, dit Harry.

'-je propose BeauxBâtons, dit Mélanie.

'-D'accord et l'après midi, sera pour Houston, finit Harry.

'-le mardi 21 décembre, sera consacré à des exercices de défense gérer par Poudlard, reprit Hermione. Le matin Harry et le professeur Déméter s'occuperont des sixièmes et septièmes années. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves auront quartier libre. Cette séance se fera en salle de duel numéro un.

'-oui, expliqua Harry, il y a trois salles de duel aménagé pour l'ADI. La salle numéro un est pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, elle se trouve couloir des enchantements, nous vous les montrerons après la réunion. La salle de duel numéro deux, est pour les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Et la troisième, sera pour les trois premières années.

'-donc, continua Hermione, l'après midi, Neville et moi, nous nous occuperons des quatrièmes et cinquièmes années et Terry et Ron des trois premières années en salle trois.

'-J'espère que nous allons pas trop vite, dit Harry.

Ils répondirent non, et continuèrent à noter les renseignements sur leurs plannings.

'-le lendemain, continua Harry, se tiendra la conférence sur la lutte contre les forces du mal. Ce sont les différents professeurs de défense, qui s'en chargeront. L'après midi, Ginny et Luna s'occuperont de la salle trois et Prudence et Justin de la salle une.

'-les titulaires de la salle deux, auront leur après midi de libre, dit Hermione.

'-le lendemain, poursuivit Harry, nous avons placé des travaux de groupe, par tranche d'age. Le but de l'exercice sera la protection. Le professeur Déméter et le professeur Onizuka, vous expliqueront tout, le moment venu. Ils s'occuperont de la salle une.

'-les professeurs Levski et Smith, se chargeront de la salle deux et le professeur godet de la salle trois, dit Hermione.

'-Est-ce que nous aussi, on pourra entraîner des groupes ? Demanda Ally de Houston.

'-oui, bien entendu, répondit Prudence. Le lundi 27 et le mardi 28, seront consacré à cela.

'-Prudence a raison, dit Hermione. Le matin du 27, nous avons trois heures d'entraînements pour la salle un, gérer par Durmstrang. L'après midi, Todaï s'occupera de la salle deux, pendant que Houston se chargera de la salle trois.

'-le 28, dit Harry, BeauxBâtons s'occupera de la salle deux, le matin.

'-l'après midi, Terry et Harry, dit Hermione, se chargeront de la salle une, pendant que Fred et Georges gèreront la salle trois.

'-voilà, dit Harry, pour la répartition. Est-ce que tout est clair ? Où vous avez des questions ?

Kyo Soma leva la main.

'-oui, dit Harry.

'-est-ce que nous avons carte blanche sur la façon de gérer un entraînement ?

'-bien entendu, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, je vous encourage à utiliser des sorts que nous n'avons pas spécialement entendu parler. Ce serait un plus pour nous tous ! D'autres questions ?

'-qui tiendra la conférence sur vous-savez-qui ? Demanda Ally.

'-Le professeur Dumbledore et moi, répondit Harry, et l'après midi, le ministre de la magie, des aurors, des professeurs viendront pour le débat.

'-tout le monde peut y assister ? Demanda Victor.

'-oui, dit Harry et même c'est une obligation. Nous avons crée l'ADI pour cette raison.

'-comment se passera le tournoi de Quidditch ? Demanda Mélanie.

'-Très bonne question, répondit Ron qui venait de se réveiller.

'-Et bien, j'aimerai savoir d'abord, dit Harry, combien de joueurs vous avez par délégation ?

'-nous en avons six à BeauxBâtons, dit Mélanie.

'-quatre pour Durmstrang, répliqua Viktor.

'-cinq pour Todaï, dit Kyo.

'-et trois pour Houston, dit Ally. Et pour Poudlard ?

'-et bien, c'est assez particulier, dit Harry. A Poudlard, il y a déjà quatre équipes de Quidditch et la plupart de ses joueurs participent à l'ADI. Sans compter les anciens de Poudlard.

'-nous sommes cinq à vouloir jouer, dit Fred.

'-à Poudlard, nous sommes 19, dit Ron en consultant la liste d'inscription, à être titulaire des équipes des maisons et il y a dix élèves qui veulent jouer sans être dans des équipes.

'-donc en tout, il y a 49 élèves qui veulent participer au tournoi, dit Hermione. Ce qui fait sept équipes.

'-le problème c'est qu'il nous faudrait une huitième équipe, pour pouvoir faire des quarts de finale, dit Ron.

'-Donc il nous manque sept joueurs, dit Ginny.

'-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Prudence, ça se trouve sept joueurs. Prend les candidatures que tu avais refusées Harry.

Harry sortit un dossier et se mit à l'éplucher. Bientôt, il sortit sept candidatures et put poursuivre la réunion.

'-bon, j'ai trouvé, dit Harry, maintenant, il faut faire les équipes. Huit de sept joueurs.

'-je veux bien les faire, dit aussitôt Hermione.

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Tu n'y connais rien au Quidditch !

'-justement, je ne ferai pas de favoritisme !

'-d'accord, dit Harry. Tu peux t'en occuper, Terry t'aidera. Par contre, il nous faudrait la liste des équipes le lundi 27 au plus tard.

'-tu les auras, dit Hermione contente.

'-cette après midi, il y a la sorti à pré au lard, dit Harry. Nous avons rendez vous à 14h devant les portes d'entré du collège. Je tiens à vous dire que des aurors, sont arrivés ce matin et qu'ils sont là pour notre sécurité. Donc je vous déconseille de vous aventurer trop loin des périmètres qu'ils ont défini. Voila. Je crois que j'ai tout dit… Ah, autre chose, je crois qu'on pourrait prendre dix minutes chaque soir pour discuter de la journée et pour revoir ce que nous aurons à faire le lendemain. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Il regarda ses camarades, qui acquiescèrent.

'-avez-vous des questions ?

Pas de réponse alors Harry put finir la réunion.

'-si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler. Nous sommes là pour vous aiguiller. Maintenant je crois que nous pouvons aller faire un tour dans l'école, ainsi vous saurez où se trouvent toutes les salles de duels etc.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle de Poudlard afin de visiter le collège. Les salles un et deux de duel, se trouvaient dans le couloir des enchantements. Elles étaient spacieuses et éclairés. Au centre se trouvait une estrade où les duels auraient lieux. Harry poursuivit sa visite accompagnée par tous les dirigeants. Il leur montra la salle numéro trois qui était pour les trois premières années et qui se trouvait près de la salle de classe de rogue. Il les conduisit ensuite à la bibliothèque, aux serres, à la lisière de la foret interdite, à l'infirmerie (on ne sait jamais  ) et il finit par le parc.

'-Voilà, dit Harry, il est presque midi, donc la réunion est terminée. Nous avons rendez vous à 14h pour aller à pré au lard, n'oubliez pas de le dire à vos camarades pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard. A tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, Harry alla trouver Ginny qui était avec Luna et Neville.

'-Tu as été fantastique Harry, dit elle en souriant. Tu as très bien présidé cette réunion.

'-merci, Ginny, dit il en rougissant. J'avais le trac mais en fin de compte tout s'est bien passé.

'-oui, cette après midi, est ce que je pourrai avoir au moins une heure de ton temps ?

'-bien sur, Ginny, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent…

'-ce n'est pas grave, j'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, quand c'est possible, et je sais que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Mais aujourd'hui je compte bien me rattraper.

'-tu es un ange Ginny. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

'-non, Harry, dit elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa discrètement et le tira jusqu'à la grande salle. Une folle ambiance régnait au château. Il y avait ceux qui était heureux de rester au collège pour pouvoir assister à l'ADI et ceux qui se préparaient à partir pour fêter noël en famille. Le Poudlard Express partait à 12h30 et les calèches commençaient déjà leurs ballets jusqu'à Pré au lard. Les dirigeants de l'ADI firent une entrée remarquée dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à leurs tables et commencèrent à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Fred et Georges comme à leurs habitudes tenaient salon à la table de Gryffondor. Ils avaient emmenés des articles de leur magasin et comptait bien en vendre le maximum. Ils présentaient leurs produits phares, comme les boites à flemmes, les crèmes canaries ou encore leurs pilules d'agonies temporaires. Ils avaient déjà vendu un certain nombre d'articles aux élèves de Todaï qui s'avéraient être de très bons acheteurs.

Olivier Dubois et Harry discutaient de Quidditch avec Ron, pendant que Hermione, Ginny et Prudence parlaient de la réunion. Toutes avaient trouvé Harry formidable et pensaient que ce genre de responsabilité ne lui ferait que du bien. Le repas s'éternisa et au bout d'une heure ils purent enfin quitter la table pour rejoindre la salle de Poudlard, qui avait retrouvé sa forme initiale. Le collège était à présent plus calme, enfin en quelque sorte puisque qu'ils n'étaient plus que cent élèves à y vivre. Les rires et la bonne humeur fusaient de partout. Les étudiants commençaient à se mélanger et à discuter entre eux. Les Serpentard, qui n'étaient pas habitué à ce genre de cérémonie, vinrent se joindre aux autres élèves. Mais du haut des escaliers, Malefoy veillait. Il était obligé d'être parmi eux, d'assister à ce rassemblement, mais il ne se conduirait jamais comme ses traîtres de Serpentard. Question d'orgueil ! Il passa devant la salle et alla rejoindre sa propre salle commune. Au moment ou il allait y rentrer, il préféra rebrousser chemin et aller rendre visite au directeur de sa maison.

Il marcha rapidement et bientôt se retrouva devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il frappa.

'-entrez !

'-bonjour, professeur, dit Drago en entrant. Excusez moi de vous déranger… mais…

'-Asseyez vous Drago.

'-merci, dit il en prenant un siège.

'-que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

'-et bien, je suis un peu perdu, professeur…

'-Qu'y a-t-il ?

'-j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, dit il rapidement. Il ne me disait pas ou il se trouvait mais…

'-continuez !

'-il m'a clairement dit que je devais choisir mon camp…

'-je vois… C'est cela qui vous inquiète ?

'-oui, Professeur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire… quoi penser.

'-Avez-vous réfléchit à ce qu'implique être un mangemort ? Dit Rogue les yeux fixés sur Malefoy.

'-oui… Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter l'initiation et le fait de tuer…

'-Savez vous en quoi elle consiste ?

'-Je crois, oui.

'-dit le moi !

'-je crois que je dois tuer un sorcier et subir un sortilège impardonnable.

'-oui, il y a de ça… Et vous sentez vous capable de tuer Mr Malefoy.

'-je ne sais pas, professeur.

'-vous doutez ?

'-oui…

'-voulez vous un conseil ?

'-je veux bien professeur, dit Drago en levant la tête.

'-premièrement, l'initiation est bien ce que vous m'avez dit, en plus de recevoir la marque du seigneur des ténèbres. Ensuite pour le sorcier, cela peut être n'importe qui, ami comme ennemi…

'-je vois.

'-et pour le sortilège… c'est le doloris.

'-qu'est ce qui m'arriverait si jamais je n'arrivais pas à le supporter ?

'-et bien, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous ne serez plus de ce monde.

Drago blêmit, il se souvint des paroles de Terry.

'-ensuite Drago, si vous doutez, cela veut dire que vous ne devez pas rejoindre les ténèbres.

'-Mais professeur… mon père…

'-votre père veut que vous soyez à ses cotés, c'est exact ?

Il hocha la tête pour affirmer.

'-et bien, c'est à vous de voir. Je vous conseille de choisir la meilleure chose pour vous et non pour votre père ou votre nom ! Vous risquez votre vie !

'-je la risque beaucoup plus si je me mets du coté de Dumbledore.

'-oui, mais il peut vous protéger, répondit Rogue sans le quitter des yeux. Si vous le choisissez, allez le voir, il fera le nécessaire.

'-merci professeur.

Drago se leva et sortit du bureau de Rogue. Il marcha rapidement dans les cachots et alla se réfugier dans sa salle commune.

Quatorze heures, arriva très vite. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se rendirent devant le collège afin de rejoindre le village de Pré au lard. Harry était en compagnie de Ginny et monta dans l'une des premières calèches qui quittèrent l'école. Ils firent un tour dans le village qui était sous la neige et alla se réchauffer chez Mrs Piedodu. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler. Cet endroit ne plaisait pas à Harry qui en avait gardé de mauvais souvenir après son dernier passage avec Cho. Mais il fut soudain rassuré quand il vit Ginny lui sourire et lui prendre la main.

'-je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, dit elle. Tu m'as manqué Harry.

'-toi aussi Ginny. Je suis un peu occupé et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, je suis désolé.

'-ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je comprends ! Et tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser ! Alors comment te sens-tu ?

'-très bien !

'-Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé endormit hier dans la salle commune, qu'elle que chose n'allait pas ?

'-rien d'important…

'-Harry, tu peux m'en parler tu sais !

'-je le sais bien, Ginny, mais…

'-tu as rêvé de Voldemort, dit elle doucement.

'-oui, répondit il.

'-qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

'-justement je ne m'en souviens plus… il parlait d'une action… mais je ne sais pas quand, ni ou. En plus je n'aurai jamais du voir cela…

'-Harry, tu étais fatigué ces derniers temps… c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas réussit à fermer ton esprit.

'-je sais… enfin parlons d'autre chose. Prend tout ce que tu veux !

Ils passèrent commande et les boissons chaudes arrivèrent quelques instants plutard.

Harry et Ginny, continuèrent de discuter un moment avant de sortir rejoindre leurs amis aux trois balais. Une ambiance festive régnait dans le pub et Harry vit très vite pourquoi. Les tables avaient été réunit et la plupart des dirigeants des délégations discutaient accompagné par Fred, Georges, Ron, Hermione, Terry et Prudence. Ils riaient et racontaient des anecdotes propres à chaque école. Harry fut acclamé lorsqu'il s'approcha de la grande table. Immédiatement deux chaises furent ajoutés et Harry et Ginny, installés près de leurs amis.

'-C'est notre tournée, dirent Fred et Georges. Une vingtaine de bièraubeurre s'il vous plait !

'-cool, dit Ginny. Vous avez l'air en forme !

'-tes frères sont géniaux, dit Mélanie.

'-Ne dis pas ça où ils vont avoir la tête encore plus énorme que d'habitude !

'-t'es pas sympa, Ginny ! Dit Fred en souriant. Comme si c'était notre genre !

'-en tout cas, moi, je suis d'accord avec Gin, répliqua Prudence, vous êtes intenable.

'-dit donc Ottoms ! Dit Georges, tu es comme nous si ce n'est pas plus !

'-je confirme, dit Mélanie. Quand elle était à BeauxBâtons elle a tout retournée ! Et je crois que Dame Maxime, était super contente quand elle a apprit ton départ !

'-quoi ! Fit Prudence scandalisée.

'-je plaisante !

Ils rirent de bons cœurs, lorsque les commandes arrivèrent. Les discussions allèrent bon train, jusqu'au moment ou ils devaient retourner au château. Ils quittèrent le pub et montèrent dans les calèches que les aurors avaient mit à leurs dispositions. Une heure plutard, tous les élèves étaient de retour et prêt à dîner. Le repas se matérialisa sur les grandes tables et tous mangèrent avidement. La journée avait été longue et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Le comité des fêtes avait prévu une partit de scrabble géant dans la salle de Poudlard. Elles avaient aménagé la salle commune afin d'accueillir tous les élèves et préparer un immense plateau doré qui flottait dans les airs. Les règles avaient été modifiées et Prudence espérait que tout allait bien se passer. Le dîner finit, la plupart des élèves rejoignirent la salle de Poudlard pour assister au divertissement. Prudence et son comité montèrent sur une estrade placée par leur soin et elle prit la parole.

'-bonsoir à tous, je suis Prudence Ottoms et je suis la présidente du comité des fêtes de Poudlard. Tout au long de votre séjour, vous aurez la possibilité de participer à des jeux diverses et variés. Pour ce soir, les jeux sont ouverts à tous, mais pour les jours à venir, vous devrez vous inscrire. Il y aura entre autre, un tournoi de poker et de cartes explosives, un tournoi d'échec sur plusieurs jours, un jeu de piste et une course d'orientation dans tout le château. Nous organiserons aussi deux bals, un pour noël et un autre pour la saint Sylvestre. Ce soir, nous vous proposons, une partie géante de scrabbles. Deux équipes vont s'affronter et le but du jeu et de créer le maximum de mots. Voilà, maintenant je vais vous laisser, alors bonne soirée.

Les élèves applaudirent et commencèrent à se ruer vers les tables de jeux. Les filles du comité étaient dispersées dans la salle et donnaient les explications. Deux équipes se créèrent rapidement. Les autres élèves étant juste spectateur. Harry s'était installé en fond de salle avec Ron et Hermione. Ils observaient la salle de Poudlard s'animer. Le jeu commença et les mots commencèrent à s'inscrire sur le plateau magique. Ils pouvaient tirer neuf lettres pour construire un mot. L'équipe dans laquelle jouait Fred et Georges Weasley menaient au score. L'autre dirigé par Olivier Dubois et Kyo Soma un élève de Todaï grignotaient leur retard petit à petit. Les mots comme Poudlard, Accio, nimbus, comète volaient dans toute la salle. Les élèves riaient aux éclats et se disputaient sur l'existence de certains mots. Fred avait soumit Alohomora mais avait omis le « h ». Ce qui causa une grande discussion à laquelle toute la salle allait de son commentaire.

'-il y a un « h » Fred, criait Seamus qui se trouvait dans l'équipe adversaire.

'-Mais non, disait Georges. Personne ne peut nous donner l'orthographe exacte !

'-Prudence apporte un dictionnaire ! Criait Dean.

'-je n'en ai que des moldus ! Disait elle morte de rire.

'-Où est Hermione ! Hurlait Neville. Je sais qu'elle peut nous aider !

Ils commencèrent à crier et tous se retournèrent vers Hermione qui s'était cachée derrière Harry.

'-je crois qu'ils t'ont retrouvé Hermione, dit Harry souriant.

'-j'arrive, j'arrive, dit elle en soufflant. Que se passe-t-il ?

'-Fred a soumis Alohomora au scrabble mais le problème c'est qu'il a oublié le « h » ! Et il prétend qu'il n'y en a pas ! dit Neville.

'-alors Alohomora s'écrit, dit Hermione à haute voix.

La salle fit silence. Elle se mit alors à épeler le mot et fit un grand sourire à Fred.

'-désolé Fred !

'-c'est pas grave, Hermione ! Dit il en riant. J'aurai essayé ! Allez les gars, tout n'est pas perdu !

Le jeu repris de plus belle et au bout d'une heure, les mots serpentins, griffon, Expelliarmus et Quidditch firent leurs apparitions. L'équipe de Fred et Georges écrasa les autres en obtenant plus de six cents points. La soirée s'acheva dans un brouhaha infernal et les élèves furent conviés gentiment d'aller se coucher lorsque Rusard arriva. Harry et ses amis, accompagné par les élèves de Todaï avec qui, ils partageaient leurs maisons prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs et se couchèrent rapidement. Cette première journée avait été éprouvante et Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

voila fini! j'espère que vous avez aimé! bisous a bientot!

démone


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Merci de m'avoir lu jusque ici! Place aux RAR :

**Ruméus Lupin** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! En ce qui concerne les jeux moldus, je trouvais ça marrant aussi d'en introduire dans leur monde! Et pour le nombre de chapitre... j'en ai aucune idée! Je peux te dire qu'il y en aura plus de trente, mdr, car ils sont ecris mais après... je suis légèrement en manque d'inspiration en ce moment... sachant que le chapitre que je dois écrire dois etre assez consequent, enfin je m'étend lol bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bizzz

**Marilou Lupin** : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ma fiction! tu aurais du la lire en deux fois lol mais je suis quand même contente que tu l'ai fait lol! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, que je trouve court mais je vous met deux chapitre pour me faire pardonner lol! Allez bonne lecture et gros bisous!

**Théalie** : Coucoutoi! Alors merci pour ta review! comme d'habitude ça fait plaisir lol! pour les journées.. et bien oui je vais détailler à chaque fois, je trouve que c'est plus simple pour vous et aussi pour moi. au moins vous savez ou ils en sont dans le deroulement de l'adi et des deux semaines! Voila et pour harry et ginny, j'espère que ca va durer lol allez bonne lecture !

**Amy Keira** : merci pour ta review! voici la suite et en cadeau je vous met deux chapitres ! bisous !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 26**

_**Dimanche 19 Décembre, grande salle. **_

Le petit déjeuner pouvait se prendre de 6h30 à 8h et bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard furent surpris quand ils trouvèrent les portes closes passées ce lapses de temps. En effet, les elfes de maisons avaient pour consigne de tout ranger pour préparer les conférences et à huit heures piles, les plats et assiettes disparaissaient déjà.

La grande salle était resplendissante. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparut laissant la place à des multitudes de petites chaises confortables. La table des professeurs demeurait toujours, et à coté des armoiries de Poudlard, on pouvait voir une grande banderole rouge avec un grand symbole calligraphié. A neuf heures, tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils se frayaient un chemin, cherchant une ou plusieurs places libres. Une demi heure plus tard, lorsque tous les étudiants furent assis et que le brouhaha laissa sa place au silence, les professeurs Dumbledore et Onizuka, le ministre de la magie, et trois élèves de Todaï vinrent enfin prendre place à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et sourit à son assemblée.

'-Chers élèves, Chers convives, Monsieur le ministre et professeurs, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Aujourd'hui, s'ouvre enfin officiellement le premier rassemblement de l'association de défense. Pour ceux et celle qui ne le connaîtrait pas, je vous présente le ministre de la magie, Mr Ottoms.

Dumbledore s'assit laissant la parole au ministre.

'-bonjour à tous, dit il de sa voix grave, je suis honoré aujourd'hui de voir devant moi, tant de jeunes gens unis par la même volonté, par tant de courage et de conviction.

Il s'arrêta et regarda la salle silencieuse.

'-oui, continua-t-il, en ces temps de guerre, la fraîcheur de la jeunesse et l'entraide entre nations et plus que recommandable. Vous êtes notre avenir et parmi vous, je ne doute pas qu'il y ait les futurs patrons de la puissance du monde magique. Cette association de défense qui a germé dans les esprits de jeunes sorciers assis là, devant moi, il y a maintenant plus d'un an, et la preuve que tout le monde se sent concerné par la guerre contre les forces du mal. Et vous avez raison, Voldemort…

Un frisson parcourut la salle, mais il continua.

'-Voldemort, nous a enlevé un père, une mère, un ami, un voisin… Un être cher à notre cœur. Mais nous sommes toujours là, prêt à combattre, prêt à dire non à cette violence gratuite et intolérable. Cette haine n'a aucune place parmi nous et c'est pourquoi nous devons être solidaire dans cette épreuve. Mais assez parlé de sujets fâcheux, place aux conférences et à la bonne humeur. Place à un moment unique, à la connaissance et aux savoirs. Merci.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre doucement avant d'envahir la salle de plus belle. Prudence s'était levé et applaudissait son père en poussant des petits cris de joie. Le ministre de la magie s'assit et remercia les élèves debout devant lui. Dumbledore se leva encore une fois et le silence se fit.

'-chers élèves, aujourd'hui, les élèves de Todaï vont nous présenter leur prestigieuse école. J'aimerai que cela se fasse dans le plus grand silence. Vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions en dernière partie. Merci.

Il se rassit et le professeur Onizuka prit la parole.

'-bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Heikitchi Onizuka, 22 ans, célibataire et libre comme l'air !

La salle explosa de rire, le regardant comme s'il était fou. Il reprit.

'-je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'école Todaï, mais aussi leur maître d'armes et d'art martiaux. J'interviendrai durant le séjour avec les autres professeurs pour la conférence sur la défense, mais aussi durant des exercices pratiques. Je vous laisse, maintenant en compagnie de mes élèves qui vous parleront plus en détail de l'école.

Kyo Soma le représentant de Todaï se leva. Il était grand, 1m80 minimum, roux, avec de magnifiques yeux cannelle. Il avait un visage aussi pale que Malefoy et un corps fin. Il portait une robe rouge vive avec des motifs argentés. Il sourit à la salle avant de commencer son discours.

'-Mr le ministre, professeurs, chers camarades, j'ai l'immense plaisir de représenter l'école Todaï au sein de l'ADI. Je suis Kyo Soma et je suis en sixième année à l'institut. En tant que représentant, j'aimerai vous présenter mes camarades ici présent. Il y a Momo Adachi, qui est en troisième année et qui vous présentera l'école.

Une jeune fille pulpeuse, blonde et bronzée se leva pour se présenter avant de s'asseoir aussitôt. Kyo continua.

'-je vous présente Rey Kashino, qui est en sixième année et qui est délégué lui aussi. Il vous parlera des matières enseignées à l'école. Quant à moi, je vous parlerai de l'AD, note découverte avec ce groupe, etc.

Rey Kashino, était grand et élancé. Les cheveux mi-long, blond, les yeux bleus, il était vraiment magnifique. Du reste, bons nombres de jeunes filles pensaient la même chose. D'ailleurs les trois représentants de Todaï avaient un charme certain, presque attirant. Pour des asiatiques, le blond de Momo et Rey et le roux de Kyo, ne semblait pas naturel. Kyo, fit un signe de main à Momo et elle prit la parole.

'-bonjour, dit elle d'une voix douce. Je suis Momo Adachi, élève de troisième à Todaï et délégué de cette tranche d'age. Comme vous la dit Kyo, je vais vous présenter notre institut.

Elle toussota et prit une grande inspiration.

'-Todaï se trouve au cœur du japon, à Shibuya. Nous ne vivons pas dans un château comme ici à Poudlard, mais sur un campus, divisés en plusieurs sections. Il y a sept pôles, dans lesquels vit les élèves par tranches d'age. Un autre réservé à l'enseignement et à la vie en commun. Nous avons aussi un terrain de Quidditch, plusieurs dojos pour les arts martiaux ainsi que des salles de maniements d'armes. Il y a environ mille élèves à Todaï répartit dans les différentes tranches d'ages, sachant qu'il y a un concours d'entrée pour pouvoir intégrer l'école. Seuls les meilleurs, ont le privilège d'entrer à Todaï. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas vraiment d'age d'entrer comme à Poudlard. Les premières années peuvent avoir onze ans comme douze ou treize ans ! Le concours n'est ouvert que pour les enfants venant de familles sorciers, les sorciers venant de famille moldue sont intégrés d'office pour des raisons évidentes.

Elle continua sa présentation pendant près d'une demi heure avant de laisser sa place à Rey. Il parla des différents cours enseignés à Todaï. C'était les mêmes que Poudlard, à part la défense contre les forces du mal, qui était divisé en quatre parties.

'-nous apprenons la défense classique, dit il, avec baguette. Sort de protection, de défense, d'entrave etc. Mais, il y aussi, l'art des armes, les arts martiaux et la méditation. A la fin de notre septième année, nous devons tous êtres maîtres d'une ou plusieurs armes ainsi qu'expert en art martiaux. En ce qui me concerne, j'excelle à l'épée, Kyo, au sabre et Momo au Nunchaku. D'ailleurs tous les élèves de notre délégation sont experts en armes. C'est une des caractéristiques de Todaï.

Les élèves étaient attentives et admirateurs. Etre maître aussi jeune était quelque chose de formidable, mais aussi de tout à fait terrifiant. En effet, chaque élève de Todaï présent à Poudlard, était de véritable arme blanche à eux tout seul… alors avec des baguettes !

Rey parla encore et encore et lorsque sonna onze heures, Kyo prit la parole.

'-j'ai connu l'AD, durant les vacances d'été, dit il. J'avais passé une annonce, dans « sorcier hebdo », car je cherchais un correspondant afin d'améliorer mon anglais mais aussi pour échanger des nouvelles entre nos différents monde. J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry et nous avons commencé à discuter. Il m'a parlé de l'AD et de son envie de l'agrandir. J'ai tout de suite approuvé l'idée. Une association de défense internationale pour agir enfin et ne plus être mis de coté. Dès que j'ai donné mon accord, il m'a mit en relation avec d'autres sorciers et nous avons pu commencé à travailler. Nous avions eu un programme détaillé et nous l'avons suivit à la lettre. Je suis fier aujourd'hui de faire partie de l'AD, de pouvoir dire que l'AD à Todaï est plus qu'en marche ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plus de trois cent à être membres de ce groupe. Et nous sommes heureux d'avoir la chance de faire partie de ce rassemblement.

La salle applaudit à la fin du discours de Kyo et Harry fut touché par ses paroles. La première conférence prit fin et les élèves furent conviés à rejoindre le hall afin de mettre en ordre la grande salle. Harry vint saluer Kyo.

'-merci, dit il ému.

'-mais de rien Harry, répondit Kyo. L'AD est une idée formidable et je suis content d'en faire partie.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Kyo prit congé. Harry s'approcha alors du ministre de la magie qui discutait avec ses enfants.

'-Harry, dit Prudence. Tu te souviens de mon père !

'-bien sur, dit il en lui serrant la main. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

'-moi de même Harry. Comment allez vous ?

'-très bien merci, dit il en souriant. Je tenais à vous remercier pour le présent que vous avez fait à l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part.

'-oh, mais ce n'est rien, dit il en souriant. C'est tout à fait naturel !

'-merci, en tout cas.

Il prit congé et alla retrouver Ron et Hermione qui discutait plus loin.

'-alors, dit il, comment avez-vous trouvé cette conférence ?

'-très intéressante, dit Hermione. Todaï à l'air fantastique.

'-oui, dit Ron. C'est vrai. J'aimerai bien visité d'autres écoles, ce serait bien !

'-je suis d'accord, répondit Harry. La grande salle est ouverte, on ferait bien d'aller déjeuner !

Ils se allèrent rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et déjeunèrent. Tout le monde questionnait Kyo, Rey et Momo sur Todaï. Ils répondaient avec joie et riaient beaucoup. Kyo leur promit qu'il leur ferait une démonstration au sabre et tous étaient ravis. A la fin du déjeuner, tous, se retrouvèrent dans la salle de Poudlard afin de discuter encore. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mis à l'écart. Ils discutaient de leur dernier rendez vous et espéraient pouvoir en avoir d'autre. Ginny manquait beaucoup au survivant mais les différentes taches qu'il devait occuper ne lui laissaient guère le temps pour autre chose. A quatorze heures, les élèves retournèrent dans la grande salle afin d'écouter les représentants de Durmstrang. La conférence se passa de la même façon que pour Todaï. Le professeur Levski, se présenta à l'assemblée comme étant le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il laissa ensuite la parole à Viktor Krum. Il présenta deux de ses élèves, Ania Korkina en sixième année et Alexis Karoff, en septième année. La jeune fille, parla de Durmstrang. La prestigieuse école se trouvait en Europe de l'est mais ne précisa rien. Il n'y avait pas de maison comme à Poudlard, ni de préfet. Les représentants des élèves étaient désignés par élection. Deux par tranche d'age et deux présidents chez les délégués. Alexis parla des différentes matières enseignées dont l'étude de la magie noire. Il expliqua que cette étude était très importante et qu'il était nécessaire de connaître cette magie pour pouvoir la comprendre et la combattre.

La soirée se passa le mieux du monde. Le comité de Poudlard avait décidé de montrer des films moldus sur la magie. Au programme, « Charmed », « Ma sorcière bien aimée », « Blair Witch Project », et « The Craft ». Les films firent un tabac et tous les sorciers présents riaient aux éclats. C'était assez étrange pour eux de voir comment les moldus se représentaient les sorciers, enfin plutôt les sorcières. Elles étaient toutes jolies avec des pouvoirs fantastiques, qui les rendaient surpuissante. Aucune d'elle, n'avait de baguettes et semblaient maîtriser tous les éléments autour d'elle. Certain sortilèges utilisés dans les films étaient bien réel quand à d'autre complètement farfelus. La plupart des élèves étaient présent dans la salle de Poudlard, ou avait lieu la projection. Assis sur des poufs ou couchés sur des petites couvertures, tous regardaient avec amusement. L'heure du couvre feu arriva et Rusard, fidèle à lui-même, les chassa dans leurs quartiers.

_**Lundi 20 décembre, grande salle. **_

C'était au tour de BeauxBâtons de présenter la conférence. Le professeur Godet fit la même chose que les autres professeurs de défenses, c'est-à-dire présenter ses élèves. Mélanie, la représentante de l'école leur fit découvrir la glorieuse institue. Elle se situait en banlieue parisienne, et était cachée par un sortilège de repousse moldu. Il n'y avait pas de maison, mais des délégués de classe ainsi qu'un président de tous les élèves qui avaient autant de pouvoir qu'un professeur. Les matières enseignées étaient les mêmes sauf qu'il y avait un pole sportif de Quidditch. Des sélections étaient faites et quatorze élèves chanceux, avaient le droit d'avoir des cours et des entraînements intensifs. La plupart des élèves présents à l'ADI, faisaient partit de cette classe Quidditch. Une élève du nom de France Méret, prit la parole lorsqu'il fallait parler de la naissance de l'AD à BeauxBâtons. Comme l'avait dit Kyo, elle aussi avait reçu un courrier de la part d'une élève de Poudlard qui relatait leur idée de faire de L'AD, un groupe de défense international. L'idée était séduisante et ils mirent tout en œuvre pour pouvoir le réaliser. C'est ainsi qu'à la rentrée des classes, ils demandèrent l'autorisation à Dame Maxime, pour pouvoir élaborer ce projet. Toutes les semaines, des hiboux étaient échangés avec les représentants de Poudlard afin de récupérer des programmes d'entraînements ou encore discuter de tels ou tels points par rapport à des sortilèges. Le planning était suivit minutieusement et l'AD de BeauxBâtons était en bonne marche.

L'après midi, ce fut le tour de Houston, avec le professeur Smith.

'-bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Smith, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jarod. Je suis le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, de l'école Houston. Cela fait maintenant près de quinze ans que j'enseigne dans cette prestigieuse école. Mais trêve de bavardage, je laisse la place à Miss Alysson Borows.

'-merci professeur, dit elle en prenant la parole. Je suis Alysson Borows, élève de 6e année à Houston. D'après les différentes conférences auquel j'ai eu le plaisir de participer, je crois que notre école est celle qui ressemble le plus à Poudlard. Nous avons un château qui se trouve en Floride, nous avons également des maisons et des préfets. Il y en a quatre, Oméga et Bêta pour les garçons et Delta nu et Delta Prime pour les filles. Oui, les filles et les garçons sont séparés, en ce qui concerne les maisons, ce qui favorise la cohésion et le savoir vivre. En tant que présidente des Delta Nu, j'ai le plaisir de vous exposer la façon dont est fait la répartition. En effet, c'est moi et mon comité de cinq membres qui choisissons les futurs membres et c'est ainsi pour chaque maison. Les élèves sont répartit dans les différentes ailes du château et nous nous retrouvons pour les cours en commun ou pour les repas. Les différentes leçons sont les mêmes qui sont enseignés à Poudlard, mis à part les soins aux créatures magiques qui est plus vaste. Enfin d'après mes renseignements.

Elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de laisser la parole à un élève de sixième année du nom de Steve. Il parla de la naissance de l'Ad à Houston, de son développement ainsi que les sorts apprit et à apprendre. La conférence se termina vers les seize heures et ce fut le tour des anciens de Poudlard et de Harry de prendre la parole pour l'heure qui restait.

Les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et le professeur Déméter étaient présents à la table des professeurs. Perséphone se leva et de sa voix mystérieuse, prit la parole.

'-Chers élèves, invités, fantômes et professeurs, c'est un honneur pour moi de représenter Poudlard. J'ai eu l'immense joie d'avoir été choisi pour aider et guider le jeune Harry Potter dans sa mission de présider l'AD. Tout au long de ce séminaire, nous allons faire des démonstration, évoluer votre savoir en défense, vous tester… bref, vous n'aurez aucun répit. Nous voulons de vous, le meilleur, donc avec l'aide de vos professeurs, nous allons essayer de vous former pour votre bien et pour votre survie. Je crois que vous connaissez tous Harry Potter.

Les visages s'éclaircirent et tous acquiescèrent. Elle reprit.

'-je vous laisse en sa compagnie, il vous expliquera la suite des évènements.

Les élèves applaudirent et attendirent que Harry parle enfin. Celui-ci tremblait devant ces centaines de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança.

'-bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, le représentant de Poudlard. Voici Fred et Georges Weasley, les représentants des anciens de l'école. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Poudlard est composé de quatre maisons. Il a été crée il y plus de mille ans par d'illustres sorciers qui ont laissé leurs noms à chacune des maisons de l'école. Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Ces quatre sorciers ont crée cette magnifique école et mille ans après nous sommes bien incapable de connaître tous ses secrets. Bon nombres de sorciers célèbres ont été élèves ici… Même le plus terrible et le plus puissant a fait ses études ici. Poudlard a créé les joies et les peines de bons nombres de sorciers. Mais pour moi, il sera à jamais mon chez moi, ma demeure, mon terrain de jeu, de cours et de chasse. J'aime Poudlard et j'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle. Seul quelques fortes têtes dont Drago Malefoy, restaient stoïques. Harry continua.

'-nous avons crée l'AD, il y a maintenant un an. A l'époque nous avions un professeur de défense qui pensait que la théorie était plus importante que la pratique. Durant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nous passions notre temps à lire nos manuels en laissant ranger nos baguettes dans nos sacs. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Pour moi c'était inadmissible car Voldemort rodait en liberté.

La salle était tout ouie et au nom du seigneur des ténèbres, ils frémirent de concert. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

'-mais pour une amie, qui est à l'origine de l'AD, c'était inadmissible pour nos BUSES.

Harry regarda en direction de Hermione et lui sourit chaleureusement.

'-Alors elle m'a demandé de prendre en charge l'AD, qui à l'époque ne signifiait pas Association de défense mais armée de Dumbledore. Oui, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître farfelu mais pour nous cela signifiait beaucoup. D'abord, notre opposition au ministère de la magie qui discréditait notre directeur comme il le pouvait, ensuite notre opposition à notre professeur de défense qui s'était autoproclamée grande inquisitrice de Poudlard ! Nous avons dit non à son autorité et cela nous a causé un certain nombre de désagréments. En fin d'année, nous nous sommes fait arrêtés et nous avons été menacé d'exclusion. Mais par miracle, nous sommes toujours là, nous ne sommes plus obligé de nous cacher pour effectuer ces rassemblements et aujourd'hui nous sommes plus que nombreux ! C'est une superbe réponse à notre chère professeur Ombrage ! Et quand je vois aujourd'hui, devant moi, tant de sorciers unis pour le même but… je suis fier de dire tout haut merci… Merci Hermione Granger de m'avoir montrer le chemin, merci professeurs de m'avoir soutenu… et merci à vous de me confier un tel rôle. Je suis fier d'appartenir à Gryffondor, fier d'appartenir à l'AD et fier d'appartenir à Poudlard !

* * *

voila c'est fini! mais comme je suis sympa je vous met un autre chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Bise !


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

OYEZ OYEZ !**

UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE PARCE QUE VOUS ETES DE BONS LECTEURS LOL

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

Chapitre 27**

**Mardi 21 décembre, salle de duel 1, 9h. **

'-bonjour à tous, dit Perséphone en montant sur l'estrade. Monsieur Potter et moi-même allons nous unir aujourd'hui, pour pratiquer ce premier entraînement pour les sixièmes années et plus. Ensemble nous allons revoir les sorts de protections et certains d'attaque. Vous allez passez un par un, face à moi ou à Harry et vous devrez vous protéger. Vous avez compris ?

La classe acquiesça et elle poursuivit.

'-très bien, vous êtes cinquante-neuf, donc j'espère que vous aurez tous le temps de passer.

Perséphone commença à appeler les élèves et Harry se chargeait de leur lancer un sort. Au bout d'une heure et demi, tous les élèves étaient passés et avaient réussit à repousser les attaques des deux professeurs. Ils continuèrent l'entraînement avec l'apparition de patronus, de sort de désarmement, d'entrave et divers sortilèges d'attaque. Harry expliquait la marche à suivre et passait dans les rangs pour surveiller tout ça.

A la fin des trois heures, Harry et Perséphone furent satisfaits de voir que le niveau était plus que bon et qu'à la fin de ce séminaire, ils auraient tous vraiment progressé.

L'après midi se passa sans anicroche pour les habitants de l'école. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années étaient entraînées par Neville et Hermione et les trois premières années par Ron et Terry. Ils firent la même chose que le matin, c'est-à-dire révision de sort élémentaire.

Les trois heures passèrent très vite et les élèves furent ravis de sortir et de prendre enfin l'air.

Le comité des fêtes de Poudlard avait prévu un jeu de piste pour le soir et la plupart s'étaient inscrit. Le jeu consistait à une visite de l'école à l'aide d'énigmes. Les participants étaient répartit en groupe et leurs départs étaient échelonnés. Ils purent ainsi découvrir les serres du professeur Chourave, la tour d'astronomie, les cuisines avec des elfes plus qu'effrayés de voir autant de maîtres, la tour du professeur Trelawney, la cabane d'Hagrid, la lisière de la foret interdite, le saule cogneur qui balançait ses branches pour atteindre les élèves étrangers, la classe du professeur rogue, le quartier des Serpentard (enfin juste le tableau qui montrait leur salle commune !), le quartier des Gryffondor, le couloir des enchantements, la bibliothèque avec une madame Pince très désappointée de voir des élèves parler sans retenue dans son antre, et enfin les gargouilles du professeur Dumbledore.

Les élèves participants qui avaient réuni tous les indices, devaient trouver le directeur et son mot de passe qui était chocogrenouille. Le groupe qui avait mis le moins de temps, se revoyait partir avec un diplôme fait par le comité des fêtes, des sucreries et les félicitations de toute l'équipe enseignante. Bref tous furent joyeux de découvrir l'illustre école de cette manière et les rires fusaient dans tous les sens à la grande peine de Rusard qui attendait le couvre feu avec impatience.

Le matin du mercredi 22 décembre était destiné à une conférence sur la lutte contre les forces du mal. Tous les professeurs de cette matière étaient présent et discouraient chacun à leur tour sur les différentes méthodes d'enseignement ou encore sur les moyens concrets à les mettre en œuvres pour améliorer le potentiel des élèves. Le programme des différentes écoles étaient pratiquement le même et chacun voulait le dépoussiérer afin qu'il soit plus dans au goût du jour.

L'après midi, les entraînements reprenaient pour les trois premières années et pour les sixièmes années. Prudence et Justin Finch-Fletchey menaient les dernières années. Ce fut laborieux et Harry du venir à leur aide pour éviter que cela dégénère. Ils continuèrent à trois la séance et tous furent heureux d'entendre sonner la dernière heure de leçon.

Le soir, le comité avait organisé un grand tournoi d'échec et Ron bien évidemment s'était inscrit comme champion de Gryffondor. Il se déroulait en trois jours et les représentants de Poudlard s'en sortirent haut la main.

Le jeudi 23, les sixièmes années avaient rendez vous dans le hall d'entrée avec les professeurs Déméter et Onizuka. Ils avaient mis en place un travail de groupe qui devait se dérouler à l'extérieur.

'-très bien, dit Perséphone à haute voix. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous mettre en situation. Ainsi nous pourrons voir vos réflexes, votre savoir faire sur le terrain ainsi que votre esprit d'équipe. Vous serez six par groupe et je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe bien !

'-les groupes sont déjà fait, ajouta le professeur Onizuka en voyant les élèves s'agiter.

Il sortit un parchemin et commença la répartition.

'-premier groupe, Harry, Allyson, Terry Ottoms, Drago, Taïna et Kanké. Vous serez l'équipe rouge.

Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître des sortes de chasuble de couleur sang. Les six élèves les saisir et se regroupèrent près de leurs professeurs. Il continua la répartition et au bout d'une demie heure tous furent enfin près. Il y avait dix équipes de six. Les rouges de Harry, les violets, équipe de Viktor Krum, Hermione et Prudence, les oranges qui comptaient Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil, les bleus nuit avec Ron et Seamus, les jaunes avec Olivier Dubois, l'équipe verte était celle de Neville, l'équipe saumon était celle de Alexis Karoff, le délégué de Durmstrang, en bleu ciel, nous avions Fred et Georges Weasley, en gris Pansy, Goyle et Cho Chang et enfin en marron l'équipe de Michael Corner.

Ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion.

'-avant de commencer, dit Perséphone, je tenais à vous avertir que nous verrons tout ce que vous ferez ! Donc évitez les coups fourrés ! Le départ se fait sur le terrain de Quidditch, ensuite il continue dans la forêt interdite. Ne vous inquiétez pas des aurors sont placés tout au long du chemin ! Ensuite il y aura une épreuve dans le parc, et la dernière se fera en salle 1. Tout le monde a comprit ?

Ils acquiescèrent et elle donna le départ.

La première épreuve ressemblait à la troisième tache du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les dix équipes devaient entrer dans un labyrinthe que le professeur Onizuka avait matérialisé. Il était entièrement fait de hautes pousses de maïs et les groupes entraient par différentes chemins ouvert tout au autour du labyrinthe.

Harry se sentit tout de suite oppressé lorsqu'il le vit. Ils entrèrent rapidement et avancèrent silencieusement. A la première bifurcation, Harry se tourna vers ses camarades.

'-Que faisons nous ?

'-Tu n'as pas une idée génialissime Potter ? Demanda Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

'-bon pour éviter de partir dans des discours sans queue ni tête, commença Terry, je propose que nous mettions nos idées en commun !

'-je suis d'accord, répondit aussitôt Taïna, une élève de septième année de Houston.

'-nous devons arriver au centre du labyrinthe, ajouta Kanké, une élève elle aussi de septième année mais cette fois-ci de BeauxBâtons.

'-je crois que dans les labyrinthes, nous devons toujours tourner à droite, répliqua Allyson Borows. Donc on va à droite !

'-le centre se trouve au nord, dit aussitôt Drago.

'-bon… qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ! Répliqua immédiatement Allyson.

Il sortit sa baguette, la plaça à plat dans sa main.

'-pointe au nord !

Elle tournoya et indiqua immédiatement le nord.

'-Allons à droite, finit il par répondre.

Ils prirent alors la direction indiquée, Drago devant. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur et tous s'arrêtèrent.

'-Bien, fit Allyson en regardant Drago. Nous voilà bien avancé ! Un mur !

'-Et alors, fit Drago en lui lançant un regard froid.

'-Et alors ? Dit elle narquoise. Un mur ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Le traverser ?

'-Exactement ! Dit il. Et tu passes la première !

Il s'avança vers elle et la poussa à travers le mur. Elle le franchit sans mal et tous le regardèrent interdit.

'-Non mais t'es dingue ! Cria Taïna. Ally ! Ally !

Mais rien, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

'-Super, Malefoy, répliqua Harry. Le but de l'exercice n'est pas de faire disparaître les membres de notre groupe !

'-La ferme Potter ! Répondit sèchement Drago.

'-bon, nous n'avons plus le choix, dit Terry. On doit passer nous aussi derrière le mur ! On ne va pas la laisser seul !

Harry lança un regard noir à Drago puis donna son accord à Terry.

'-ok, on y va.

Il franchit à son tour le mur, la baguette dressée. Une sensation froide entra dans tout son corps puis il se retrouva de l'autre coté. Allyson était là et regardait droit devant elle.

'-Allyson ? Ca va ?

'-non, Harry, dit elle les yeux rivés sur un point devant elle.

Harry leva la tête et son cœur manqua un battement. Les yeux grand ouvert, il voulu parler mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

C'est à ce moment là que Terry, Taïna, Kanké et Drago arrivèrent. Voyant Harry et Allyson hypnotisés, ils levèrent les yeux et furent figés à leur tour. Devant eux se tenait une quinzaine d'araignées géantes.

'-Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Kanké en reculant.

Elle se retourna et voulu passer le mur mais rien à faire, il était fermé.

'-il est fermé ! Nous sommes perdu, répliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

'-Kanké calme toi ! Dit aussitôt Terry.

'-c'est une de mes phobies ! Je ne peux pas !

Harry retrouva ses esprits et regarda ses camarades.

'-nous sommes obligés de les affronter ! Dit il d'une voix blanche.

'-Potter ! Il y en a des centaines ! Répliqua Drago en reculant lui aussi.

'-Malefoy, il n'y en a pas plus de vingt ! Dit il calmement. Nous n'avons pas le choix !

'-tu connais un sort ? Demanda Allyson en détachant son regard de ce spectacle répugnant.

'-oui, _Aragna Eximé_, répondit il. Ca les repousse… mais il va falloir courir, ne surtout pas s'arrêter, et avoir beaucoup de chance !

'-De la chance, s'exclama Drago toujours les yeux rivés sur elle. Tu plaisantes j'espère !

'-non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry. A part si tu as une meilleure idée.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

'-allons y, répliqua Terry. Sortez vos baguettes et… bonne chance.

Ils soufflèrent tous longuement puis s'élancèrent en courant. Harry cria le sort et les araignées se poussèrent immédiatement. Mais pas assez longtemps au goût de ses camarades. Ils jetèrent les sortilèges dans tous les sens et couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient car les arachnides étaient à leurs trousses faisant jouer leurs paires de cisailles qui leurs servaient de crocs. Il y en avait plus d'une vingtaine. Harry devant, continuait avec son sort, mais bientôt ils furent encerclés. Les filles au bord de la crise de nerf, reculèrent et se cachèrent derrière un Harry, un Terry et un Drago terrorisé.

'-on va mourir, dit Kanké en larme.

'-j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, ajouta Taïna en essuyant ses propres larmes.

'-nous n'allons pas mourir, répondit Harry.

'-Il n'y a pas d'issus, répliqua Drago en se reculant.

'-nous devons utiliser un sortilège de protection, dit aussitôt Harry. Le sort du dôme !

'-bien sur, dit Terry.

'-donnez vous la main, répliqua Harry. A trois vous pensez à une protection et Terry et moi allons là jeter ! D'accord !

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry compta.

'-Un… deux… trois ! _Domius_ !

Aussitôt un dôme argenté les recouvrit. Il était étincelant et magnifique. Les araignées approchèrent mais furent aussitôt repoussées et elles rebroussèrent chemin. Laissant le champ libre au six élèves, exténués.

'-On a réussit ! Cria Allyson.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry et le serra très fort.

'-merci ! Heureusement que tu étais là !

'-On peut y aller ! Répliqua sèchement Drago.

Allyson lâcha Harry et jeta son regard flamboyant dans les yeux orageux de Drago.

'-tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Dit elle sans mâcher ses mots.

'-Quoi ?

'-Bien sur ! Tu ne m'aurais pas poussé, on n'aurait pas été attaqués par ces immondes bestioles !

'-elle a raison, ajouta Kanké.

'-Qu'est ce qu'on aurait du faire alors, s'énerva Drago, rebrousser chemin ! Et puis quoi encore ! C'est facile de dire que c'est de ma faute ! Mais tu n'aurais pas une aussi grande bouche, je ne t'aurai pas poussé à travers ce mur !

'-Répète un peu, dit elle en se relevant les manches de sa robe et en s'approchant dangereusement de Drago.

'-Si tu n'as pas comprit, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote !

'-Malefoy ! Ally ! Ca suffit ! S'exclama Harry en s'interposant entre eux. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Ce n'est que le début de l'épreuve ! Il nous en reste encore trois donc on ne va pas commencer à se battre !

'-Harry a raison, continua Terry. Vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard ! Pour l'instant nous devons atteindre le centre du labyrinthe !

Allyson bouscula Drago de l'épaule et alla rejoindre Taïna et Kanké. Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et bouda dans son coin.

'-Avançons ! Dit Harry.

Ils continuèrent leurs avancés et après avoir repoussé des scrouts à pétard, des pitiponks, et plusieurs épouvantards, ils arrivèrent au centre du labyrinthe. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part une coupe remplie de fleurs.

Harry s'approcha et ne vit rien de dangereux.

'-que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Allyson.

'-hé bien, nous sommes au centre du labyrinthe, répondit Harry, et il n'y a rien d'autre que cette coupe…

'-un portoloin ? Demanda Terry.

'-oui, je pense, dit Harry le cœur battant étrangement. On doit peut être le saisir tous ensemble…

'-alors allons y ! Dit Drago énervé. Qu'on en finisse !

Ils s'approchèrent de la coupe et tous posèrent une main dessus. Aussitôt, ils se sentirent attirés et dans un « pop », ils disparurent.

Quelques instants plutard, ils réapparurent au milieu d'une clairières dans la forêt interdite. La coupe qu'ils avaient entre les mains disparut laissant place à un long parchemin. Taïna le prit et le lu à haute voix.

_Félicitation,_

_Vous avez réussit la première épreuve !_

_Celle qui vous attend à présent est sans contexte la plus dure ! _

_Nous espérons que vous réussirez à combattre vos peurs !_

_BONNE CHANCE !_

'-combattre nos peurs ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda aussitôt Drago d'une voix blanche.

Harry regarda aussitôt autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier. La neige recouvrait tout autour d'eux, et à part leur propre pas, il n'y avait aucune trace.

'-vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait plus froid, tout d'un coup, dit Kanké en grelottant.

'-par merlin ! S'exclama aussitôt Harry.

'-Quoi encore ? Demanda Drago qui remontait sa cape d'hiver plus près de lui.

Harry se retourna et devint livide.

'-des détraqueurs ! Dit il en montrant devant lui des ombres qui avançaient doucement.

Immédiatement le petit groupe se resserra.

'-non ! Fit Taïna.

'-on ne va pas s'en sortir, répliqua aussitôt Allyson. Il y en a combien ?

'-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Kanké. Ils sont une centaine, peut être plus !

En effet, des centaines de détraqueurs flottaient tout autour d'eux, gelant tout sur leurs passages. Harry dégaina sa baguette et essaya de se calmer.

'-pensez à un souvenir heureux !

Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes et firent face aux démons qui avançaient inexorablement près d'eux.

'-Spéro Patronum ! Cria Harry.

Instantanément un cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur les détraqueurs. Il en percuta trois qui s'évaporèrent tout de suite.

'-je n'y arriverai pas seul ! Cria Harry.

Aussitôt un cheval ailé apparut suivit d'un phoenix. Ils foncèrent eux aussi vers les détraqueurs et en repoussèrent plusieurs. Harry relança son patronus accompagné d'un tigre lancé par Kanké et d'un lion par Taïna. Les patronus évaporèrent les détraqueurs, mais ceux la revenait toujours et encore plus nombreux. Harry regarda autour de lui et se figea. Drago était tombé à genou et semblait en proie à une terreur sans nom. Harry se précipita sans réfléchir. Il se baissa et le secoua avec force.

'-Malefoy ! Malefoy !

Drago tourna ses yeux vers Harry et se figea.

'-Po…Potter ?

'-Malefoy lève toi ! Terry ! On bouge ! Cria Harry.

Il tira Drago et lui mit un bras autour de la taille.

'-Les filles ont rebrousse chemin ! Cria Harry. Continuez avec les patronus ! Il faut que nous sortions de la forêt !

'-mais nous ne savons pas où nous sommes ! Répondit Terry en lançant son cheval ailé.

'-nous suivrons le sentier ! Malefoy ne va pas bien ! On ne peut pas rester ici !

Harry commença à se frayer un chemin avec un Drago semi conscient dans les bras. Terry et les filles continuaient à jeter des patronus et suivaient Harry tant bien que mal dans cette forêt maudite. Les détraqueurs avançaient, eux aussi. Ils flottaient près d'eux en poussant leurs râles qui glaçaient le sang des vivants et qui leurs enlevaient tout espoir, tout bonheur. Ils marchèrent près d'une demi heure avant d'arriver devant une cabane. Ils entrèrent et se barricadèrent à l'intérieur. Harry posa Drago sur un fauteuil et alla regarder à l'extérieur.

'-nous sommes encerclés ! Dit il apeuré.

'-j'ai froid, dit Allyson avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Terry courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans un petit fauteuil près de Drago et alla rejoindre Harry et les deux autres filles.

'-qu'est qu'on va faire Harry ? Ils sont épuisés ! Dit Terry.

'-je ne sais pas, dit Harry en regardant toujours les détraqueurs qui s'accumulaient devant la petite maison.

'-il nous faut du chocolat, dit Kanké. C'est le seul remède efficace !

Harry acquiesça et fouilla dans les placards. Par chance, ils étaient bourrés de barres chocolatés et de tablettes. Harry en prit plusieurs morceaux et en donna à tous ses camarades valides, puis il alla réveiller Allyson et Drago. Les filles firent un feu magique pour pouvoir se réchauffer.

'-qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en tremblant.

Harry lui tendit une barre de chocolat et en donna une autre Allyson qui se réveillait, elle aussi.

'-mange ça ! Tu en as besoin ! Toi aussi Ally.

Harry se releva et alla rejoindre les autres.

'-ils sont réveillés, dit il.

Il prit un stock de chocolat et alla rejoindre Drago et Allyson, accompagné par les autres.

'-prenons des forces, dit Harry en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat.

'-comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici ? Demanda Taïna.

'-je crois que le seul moyen c'est de faire des patronus assez puissant, répondit Harry.

Il se tourna vers Allyson et la força à manger sa barre en entier.

'-c'est bien beau de dire cela, répliqua Kanké, mais déjà il nous en faut six ! Nous devons tous être solidaire et être prêt à nous battre ! On ne peut pas se permettre de trimballer un inconscient, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

'-c'est de moi que tu parles ! Dit il en lui lançant un regard froid.

'-oui, c'est bien de toi que je parle ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Heureusement que Harry t'a porté jusqu'ici ! Tu es tellement infecte, que je n'aurai eu aucun scrupule à te laisser à la clairière !

Un silence s'abattit sur la maisonnette. Drago devint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumer et Harry rougit brutalement. Il lui lança un regard incrédule et détourna immédiatement les yeux lorsque les émeraudes de Harry se posèrent sur lui.

'-bon, Malefoy, tu te sens d'attaque pour nous faire un patronus ? Demanda Terry pour couper court à ce silence.

'-oui, dit il.

'-très bien, continua Terry. On fait la provision de chocolat et on sort.

'-on passe par où ?

'-on continue vers le nord, dit Harry, ça a bien fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant.

'-très bien, dit Allyson en se levant. Allons y alors !

Ils prirent plusieurs tablettes et les rangèrent dans leurs poches. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement puis sortirent de la maison. Un flot de détraqueurs était là, prêt à les faire souffrir. Harry leva sa baguette, imités par tous ses camarades.

'-A trois, dit il. Un… deux… trois ! _Spéro Patronum_ !

Aussitôt un cerf d'argent fonça droit devant lui, accompagné par un lion, un tigre, un cheval ailé, un phoenix et…

'-UN DRAGON ! S'écria Allyson.

Le patronus de Drago venait enfin de se matérialiser. Il crachait des flammes argentées qui faisaient disparaître les détraqueurs par dizaine. Harry se retourna et posa sa baguette sur sa main.

'-pointe au nord !

Aussitôt la baguette tourna et lui indiqua le chemin.

'-par ici ! Cria-t-il.

Ils se mirent à courir laissant leurs patronus leurs déblayer la route. Au bout de dix minutes de courses effrénées dans la forêt, ils atteignirent enfin la lisière. La cabane d'Hagrid se tenait droite, devant eux et ils foncèrent vers elle. A bout de souffle, ils s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres riant aux éclats.

'-on a réussit ! Cria Taïna.

'-Très beau patronus, Malefoy, dit Harry en se levant.

Il enleva de la neige de sa robe et aida ses amis à se relever. Il tendit sa main à Drago et celui-ci la regarda longuement. Il se revit en première année, lorsque Harry avait refusé sa poignée de main. Il le toisa du regard et la prit enfin. Harry l'aida à se relever, sans un mot et se retourna vers les autres.

'-que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en sortant du chocolat de sa poche.

Ils en firent tous autant et mangèrent en silence pendant trois minutes.

'-et bien, la troisième tache se fait dans le parc, dit Kanké. Je crois que nous devrions y aller !

'-Quelle heure est il ? Demanda Terry.

'-il est midi, répondit Taïna.

'-ca fait trois heures que nous sommes dans ces épreuves ! S'exclama Allyson.

'-je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dit Harry en souriant.

'-c'est vrai, dit Terry. Bon, et bien continuons !

Ils acquiescèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au parc de Poudlard.

Le chocolat leurs avait fait le plus grand bien mais ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, quitter ce calvaire le plus vite possible. A l'entrée du parc, un parchemin se matérialisa devant eux. Drago le prit et le lu à haute voix.

_Félicitation !_

_Vous avez réussit à dompter vos peurs les plus secrètes ! _

_Maintenant place à votre cœur et à ses secrets !_

_N'oubliez jamais, tout n'est qu'égarement !_

_Donc faîtes attention, _

_Au parc et à ses illusions !_

Drago plia le parchemin et le tendit à Harry. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et souffla.

'-bon, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Allons y !

Ils avancèrent à petit pas en jetant des regards inquiets sur tout ce qui paraissait bouger. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la roseraie et s'arrêtèrent devant une petite fille blonde qui jouait dans la neige. Allyson s'approcha immédiatement et s'accroupit à coté de l'enfant.

'-qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant à l'enfant.

'-je me suis perdue, répondit elle simplement.

'-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Allyson.

'-Allyson, Allyson Borows !

L'étudiante se redressa immédiatement et la regarda de plus près.

'-par merlin ! Mais c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry s'approcha et lui mit un bras sur l'épaule.

'-c'est une illusion, ne l'oublie pas !

Allyson regarda son double de dix ans et se figea à nouveau. La fillette la regarda et lui sourit. Drago s'approcha à son tour et regarda la fille de plus près.

'-qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la neige qui bougeait toute seule au pied de la fille.

'-je ne sais pas, répondit Terry.

Il s'agenouilla et mit sa main dans la neige. Aussitôt, des racines en sortirent et se nouèrent à son bras.

'-Terry ! Cria Harry.

Il se précipita et essaya d'enlever les racines, mais rien à faire, elles étaient trop solide. Drago sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur les souches qui se rompirent aussitôt. Terry s'éloigna en tenant son bras.

'-merci…

Mais ce n'était pas finit, des racines plus longues cette fois-ci sortirent du sol et se nouèrent sur Taïna et sur Kanké. Elles les levèrent du sol et resserraient leurs étreintes. Les filles criaient de douleurs et essayaient de s'échapper. Mais plus elles bougeaient et plus les plantes serraient.

'-C'est un filet du diable ! Cria Harry. Arrêter de bouger et calmez vous !

Harry eu à peine le temps de finir que d'autres racines sortirent du sol et les saisirent tous. Ils étaient à présent tous les six soulevés du sol avec des souches enlacées tout autour de leur corps. Harry ne se débattit pas et au bout de deux minutes, ses liens se desserrèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

'-ne bougez pas ou la plante vous tuera !

Terry se calma et bientôt, il se retrouva à coté de Harry. Les filles firent de mêmes et au bout de dix minutes, elles étaient au sol. Drago était toujours en prise avec ses racines qui se serraient de plus en plus.

'-il n'arrive pas à se calmer, cria Taïna.

Harry leva sa baguette.

_'-Radius solem_ !

Aussitôt un jet éclatant sortit de sa baguette et irradia Drago. La plante se figea et le lâcha. Drago retomba dans la neige, le souffle court.

'-Ca va ? Demanda Taïna qui avait accouru près de lui.

'-oui, dit il difficilement.

Il leva les yeux et trouva sur ceux de Harry. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire et se leva péniblement.

'-allons y, dit tout de suite Harry.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Plus personne, la petite fille avait disparut. Il se remirent en route et sortir de la roseraie. Ils continuèrent à avancer et au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

'-Qu'est ce que s'est encore ? Demanda Allyson agacée.

'-je ne sais pas, dit Harry. En tout cas cette grotte n'était pas là avant !

Il regarda ses camarades et les questionna.

'-que faisons-nous ?

'-nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de rentrer ! Répliqua Terry.

Ils regardèrent l'entrée puis ils s'y engouffrèrent.

_'-Lumos_ !

Leurs baguettes s'allumèrent et montrèrent un tombeau.

'-je ne le sens pas, dit aussitôt Kanké. Rebroussons chemin.

Ils se retournèrent mais la porte de la grotte avait disparut.

'-nous n'avons plus le choix, dit Harry.

Il passa devant et ils le suivirent. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils marchaient en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans cette caverne puante, infestée de rats et de chauves souris. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et prirent à droite. Le chemin descendait doucement et au bout, ils aperçurent de la lumière. Ils se mirent à courir et se figèrent sur place. La lumière qu'ils pensaient être les rayons du soleil, n'était autre que de la lave en fusion. La chaleur était étouffante et l'air nauséabonde. De grosse gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler sur leurs fronts et la chaleur les fatiguaient. Harry aperçut un pont non loin et le montra à ses amis.

'-je crois que nous devons le franchir !

'-t'es dingue ! Dit immédiatement Taïna. Tu as vu comme il est étroit ! Et il n'y a rien pour se retenir !

En effet le pont que Harry leur montrait, était fait dans la roche. Il les faisait traverser mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tenir afin de garder l'équilibre. Les filles tressaillirent.

'-on a qu'à retourner en arrière, dit Allyson.

'-Cela fait près d'une demi heure que nous avons dépassé le croisement, dit Drago. On traverse ce pont un point c'est tout !

Elles lui jetèrent un regard plein de colère mais acceptèrent quand même. Harry reprit les devant. Il les mena jusqu'au pont et s'arrêta devant.

'-il a l'air solide ! Je passerai en dernier ! Les filles allez-y !

'-c'est trop aimable de ta part ! Fit Allyson narquoise. Mais je ne préfère pas y aller la première ! Imagine qu'il n'est pas solide !

Drago souffla et la poussa.

'-j'y vais, dit il.

Il marcha doucement et au bout de cinq minutes, il atteint l'autre rive.

'-allez Allyson ! Dit Harry.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais se mit en route, suivit par Taïna puis Kanké. Terry passa l'avant dernier puis Harry.

Au moment où il atteint le milieu du pont, Harry se figea. Il venait d'entendre du bruit. Ils se retournèrent tous et poussèrent un cri de terreur. Harry se tourna à son tour et vit ce qu'il n'allait pas. Un immense troll des cavernes se trouvait du coté qu'il venait de quitter. Il se mit à grogner et à balancer sa massue un peu partout. Il cogna la paroi, ce qui fit vibrer les murs de la grotte. Il eut un moment de silence pesant puis un tonnerre de bruit. La caverne s'effondrait. De gros blocks de pierres commençaient à tomber et le troll poussa un cri qui glaça le sang des six étudiants.

'-Harry ! Cria Terry. Dépêche toi !

Harry se réveilla brutalement. Il se mit à courir sur le pont étroit et atteint l'autre rive au moment ou la passerelle s'effondrait. Ils regardèrent avec effroi le pont s'enfoncer dans la lave et se remirent en route pour ne plus avoir ce spectacle tragique devant les yeux. Ils commencèrent à courir et ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac.

'-nous sommes perdu ! Comment on va faire ! On ne peut pas rebrousser chemin ! S'exclama Allyson.

'-Allyson arrête ! S'écria Drago. On est tous dans la même galère alors arrête de te plaindre ! C'est fatigant !

'-Malefoy a raison, dit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver !

Il s'assit à même le sol et sortit une barre chocolatée.

'-on fait quoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-on s'assoit, dit Terry, et on se repose cinq minutes !

Ils s'installèrent et se mirent à manger. Après cinq minutes, ils se levèrent et se posèrent devant le mur. Harry le toucha mais rien ne se passa. Il s'énerva sur la paroi et la frappa.

'-ouvre toi !

'-Potter ! Tu ne vas pas te briser les os de la main pour pouvoir ouvrir ce mur ! Pousse toi !

Harry s'en alla et Drago sortit sa baguette.

_'-Alohomora_ !

Le mur se mit à vibrer, puis les pierres tournoya et formèrent une arcade. Ils regardèrent tous Drago ébahit puis passèrent l'arcade. La pièce qui se trouvait devant eux était illuminée de centaines de bougies qui flottait au dessus de leurs têtes. Au centre, se trouvait un immense miroir que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

'-le miroir du risèd, dit il en s'approchant.

Les autres le regardèrent puis avancèrent à leur tour. Harry était devant le miroir et comme d'habitude, il revit ses parents et toute la famille qu'il n'avait pas connue. Il sourit à leurs visages joyeux et avança sa main jusqu'à toucher le miroir. Il se brouilla et Harry pu mettre sa main au travers. Il la sortit aussitôt et regarda sa main intensément.

'-je crois que nous devons passer à travers !

Il refit le test et il traversa le miroir.

'-Harry ! Cria Allyson.

'-suivons le !

Elle se plaça devant le miroir, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise puis sourit. Elle mit sa main sur la vitre et passa au travers. Le rituel continua jusqu'à ce que Drago qui était le dernier passe le miroir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle de classe sans porte. Harry savait qu'il était à Poudlard mais ne connaissait pas cette salle. Il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva un parchemin posé sur un bureau qui faisait dos au tableau. Il le saisit et lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Harry le lu à haute voix.

_Félicitation !_

_Vous avez réussit à vous battre cote à cote ! _

_Maintenant, pour sortir de cette salle, vous devez être franc !_

_Vous êtes passés par le miroir du risèd, _

_Ce miroir vous a montré ce que vous désiriez au fond de votre cœur !_

_Vous formez une équipe, donc vous ne devez avoir aucun secret ! _

_Pour sortir, dites haut et fort ce que vous avez vu,_

_Dans le miroir du risèd !_

Ils se regardèrent tous. Un silence pesant s'installa à la fin de la lecture de Harry.

'-Il n'en est pas questions ! Dit aussitôt Drago.

'-allez ! On a fait toutes ses épreuves ensemble, on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Répliqua Allyson.

'-je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Kanké.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Dire à tout le monde que le miroir lui montrait la famille qu'il avait perdu, était beaucoup trop intime à son goût.

'-je sais que ce n'est pas évident, répliqua Terry, mais si nous voulons sortir de cette salle, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix !

'-j'en ai assez, s'énerva Drago. Depuis le début de la journée, nous n'avons jamais eu le droit de choisir ! J'en ai plus que marre de me laisser abuser, et de faire ce que l'on me dit de faire !

'-il a raison, répliqua Taïna. On n'a jamais pu rebroussé chemin. On devait toujours aller de l'avant… toujours avancer ! Je crois que c'était le but de l'exercice. Ne jamais baisser les bras… même si la situation semble désespérée…

'-je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Terry en souriant. C'est vrai que cette journée a été éprouvante et je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués. Mais au risque de me répéter… pour pouvoir sortir…

'-il faut dire ce que nous avons vu, finit Harry.

Ils s'installèrent chacun à un pupitre et firent silence.

'-bon qui commence ? Demanda Taïna.

'-je commence, dit Kanké.

Elle souffla longuement et se lança.

'-le miroir m'a montré sur mon balai portant les couleurs bleu, blanc et rouge de mon pays. Je jouais dans l'équipe nationale au poste de poursuiveur.

Elle rigola, soulagé et son rire était communicatif. Tous se mirent à rire avec elle, à l'exception de Drago.

'-A qui ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

'-moi, dit Terry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me suis vu avec ma mère. Je vivais avec elle et j'étais bien.

Il fit un pauvre sourire et les filles lui répondirent.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe avec ta mère ? Demanda Allyson.

'-et bien, mes parents sont séparés et je vivais à paris avec mon père jusqu'à juillet dernier. Depuis nous vivons ici, en angleterre.

'-elle te manque ?

'-assez oui… mais j'ai ma sœur heureusement.

'-qui continue ? Demanda Kanké.

'-Allons y, répondit Allyson. Bon, moi je me suis vu major de ma promotion, reçu avec les honneurs aux ASPICS et présidente des élèves bien sur !

'-rien que ça, fit Taïna en souriant.

'-et oui, le bonheur quoi !

Elle lui tira la langue et ils se mirent à rire.

'-A toi Taï, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Allyson.

'-oh, je me suis vu retournant au Mexique. Revoyant toute ma famille… c'était bien.

Elle sourit et laissa couler une petite larme. Allyson se leva et lui saisit ses mains.

'-t'inquiète, tout va bien.

Elle lui essuya sa larme et lui sourit.

'-merci, Ally.

Elle s'installa à coté de Taïna et garda sa main sur la sienne.

'-A qui le tour ?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, puis Harry souffla et prit la parole.

'-bon… ce n'est pas évident à dire…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

'-le miroir du risèd me montre ma famille…

Les filles le regardèrent longuement, elles ne semblaient pas comprendre.

'-je suis orphelin, continua-t-il, et il me montre mon père, ma mère… des gens que je ne connais pas… que je n'ai jamais rencontré… et que je ne rencontrerai jamais…

Il s'arrêta et sourit à son tour.

'-ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve devant ce miroir… et à chaque fois, je me sens … étrangement bien.

'-ça va Harry ? Demanda Terry.

'-oui, dit il en lui souriant. Ça va mieux…

Il jeta un regard à Drago qui fixait le mur d'en face.

'-et bien, il ne manque plus que toi, Drago, dit Terry.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

'-je n'ai rien à dire !

'-Allez Drago, tout le monde l'a fait ! Répondit Taïna.

'-Malefoy, on a envie de sortir d'ici, répliqua Ally. Tu as peur de quoi ? Que l'on te juge ?

Il ne dit rien et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

'-je ne peux pas… Dit il d'une voix éteinte.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle.

'-Non mais je rêve ! S'écria Allyson. Parle ! J'en ai marre d'être ici !

'-Ally, laisse le, dit Harry étrangement calme. C'est son droit.

Drago lui lança un regard voilé puis posa sa tête dans ses bras.

Il était quinze heures passés de trente minutes et ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis ce matin. Le peu de chocolat qu'il leur restait avait été dévoré et tous cherchaient une solution pour quitter cette salle maudite.

Drago demeurait dans son mutisme et cela agaçait tout le monde. Terry alla le voir et s'installa à ses cotés.

'-qu'est ce qui se passe ?

'-rien !

'-qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Terry. Tu t'es vu devenir mangemort ?

'-Non, mais pour qui tu te prends pour me parler de la sorte !

''-Alors si c'est pas ça ! Qu'est ce qui te gêne ! Tu penses que tu es le seul à être gêné de raconter tes envies les plus secrètes ! Tu penses que ça a été facile à Harry ou à Taï de dire ce qu'ils ont vu !

'-Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes… je ne peux pas !

'-pourquoi ? Une envie inavouée ? Quelques choses que tu ne soupçonnais pas ?

Drago tressaillit.

'-j'ai vu juste c'est ça ! Dit Terry.

Drago ne dit rien.

'-si on donnait notre parole de sorcier, ajouta Terry, est ce que cela pourrait te faire sortir de ton mutisme qui agace ?

Drago le regarda longuement. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis accepta.

'-d'accord. Finissons en !

Terry se leva avec Drago et alla rejoindre les autres.

'-bon, nous avons prit une décision, dit Terry en s'installant à coté de Drago. Malefoy parlera seulement si ce que nous avons dit et ce qu'il nous dira ne sorte pas de ses murs ! Etes vous d'accord ?

Ils acceptèrent et Terry prit le parchemin que Harry avait lu, en arrivant dans la salle. Il récita une formule et fit apparaître une plume.

'-signez le parchemin, dit il en le faisant passer. Le premier qui trahira le secret de cette salle aura de gros soucis !

Le parchemin fit le tour et arriva à Drago qui le signa immédiatement.

'-alors ? On t'écoute ! Fit Taïna.

Drago se racla la gorge.

'-très bien, dit il se constituant un visage froid. Le miroir du risèd m'a montré Potter.

Le silence s'installa immédiatement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Harry lui ne comprenait pas.

'-qu'est ce qu'il t'a montré d'autre ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Drago posa ses yeux orageux sur lui et le foudroya. Harry continua.

'-il m'a montré mort ?

Drago ne dit rien.

'-REPOND !

'-Harry calme toi, dit Terry. Continue Drago.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

'-il m'a montré te serrant la main Potter, acheva-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, la salle se mit à tournoyer et disparut. Ils se mirent à tomber sans fin avant d'atterrir dans la salle de duel numéro un. Perséphone et le professeur Onizuka étaient là et leur sourit.

'-bravo, dit elle, vous êtes les premiers !

'-Où sommes nous ? Demanda Harry.

'-salle de duel numéro un, répondit Onizuka.

'-installez vous, dit Perséphone.

Ils se relevèrent et s'assirent aux places indiquées.

'-vous avez passé avec succès toutes les épreuves, ajouta-t-elle, et je suis plus que surprise.

'-pourquoi ? Demanda Drago.

'-vous avez des caractères assez trempés et je ne pensais pas que vous arriverez à vous entendre.

'-et bien, vous vous êtes trompé ! Répliqua Drago. On peut s'en aller !

'-allez prendre une douche, un repas vous attend dans la salle de Poudlard. On discutera après avec toutes les équipes.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle.

'-bon… alors à plus tard, dit Allyson en s'éloignant avec Taïna.

'-salut, répondit Kanké en partant de son coté.

Harry, Terry et Drago se regardèrent un moment puis Drago s'éloigna.

'-Drago attend !

'-qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

'-excuse moi… je voulais m'excuser moi pour tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

'-oublie, répondit Drago. Et tu n'as pas intérêt de le dire à qui que ce soit !

Harry sourit et lança un regard goguenard à Drago.

'-ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, personne ne risque de me croire.

Drago sourit, lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Terry vint rejoindre Harry.

'-et bien, ça été une dure journée !

'-oui, répondit Harry en regardant Drago s'en aller. Une étrange journée.

'-que penses tu de Drago ?

'-c'est un peu à cause de lui que je trouve que la journée a été étrange…

Terry acquiesça.

'-je vais prendre une douche, dit il. On se voit tout à l'heure dans la salle de Poudlard ?

'-oui, j'y serais, répondit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans leurs salles communes.

Harry prit une longue douche bien chaude. La journée avait été effroyable et toutes les épreuves lui avaient fait perdre une énergie considérable. Il entra dans son dortoir et alla enfiler un autre uniforme et une robe propre. Il était presque cinq heures lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de Poudlard. Perséphone et le professeur Onizuka étaient là, accompagné de l'équipe de Harry.

Il s'approcha et s'installa à coté de Terry.

'-où est Drago ?

'-il était encore sous la douche quand je suis partit, répondit Terry.

Le professeur Déméter s'approcha du groupe de Harry et leur dit qu'il pourrait manger dès que Drago sera là. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir que Malefoy fit son apparition devant la porte de la salle de Poudlard. Il semblait hésiter à entrer et Terry alla le chercher.

'-Drago on meurt de faim, alors s'il te plait entre ! Dit il en souriant.

Malefoy entra en traînant les pieds et s'installa à la place libre entre Terry et Harry. Aussitôt des plats apparurent et ils commencèrent à se servir. Tout d'abord calme, puis survolté, les rires se mirent bientôt à fuser à la table de l'équipe rouge. Allyson et Taïna racontaient leurs aventures et tous riaient aux éclats. Même Drago, se fit surprendre entrain de sourire aux blagues douteuses des américaines. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par l'équipe de Hermione, puis celle de Ron. Vinrent ensuite les équipes de Pansy, d'olivier Dubois et des jumeaux Weasley.

Le dernier groupe fut celui de Padma Patil et de Lavande Brown. Tous semblaient exténués et s'installèrent rapidement pour manger. Au bout d'une heure, les assiettes disparurent et les deux professeurs de défense purent prendre la parole.

'-maintenant que vous êtes tous rassasiés, je crois que nous pouvons discuter de cette journée ! Dit Perséphone en souriant.

'-d'abord, on tenait à vous féliciter, continua Onizuka, car vous êtes tous rentrés vivant et il n'y a eu aucun blessé grave.

'-Nous vous avons suivit tout au long de vos parcours et nous avons été agréablement surprit par vos esprits d'équipes, votre sang froid dans certaine épreuve et par votre savoir faire. C'est vraiment très bien !

'-vous êtes tous partit en même temps et l'équipe rouge est arrivée la première, continua Onizuka. Donc bravo à vous !

Allyson se mit à siffler accompagné par Kanké et Taïna qui tapaient sur la table dans un merveilleux boucan. Les trois garçons les regardèrent éberlué avant d'exploser de rire et d'applaudir avec elle.

'-l'équipe qui a terminé deuxième est l'équipe violette !

Les applaudissements se firent entendre de la table de Hermione et Viktor.

'-et enfin, l'équipe qui a finit troisième est l'équipe jaune !

Olivier Dubois et son groupe se levèrent et se tapèrent dans les mains. Toute la salle se mit à applaudirent et après avoir parlé de choses et d'autre, les professeurs les congédia.

Harry alla retrouver Hermione et Ron.

'-Alors ?

'-et bien je suis contente que ce soit terminé, dit elle.

'-moi aussi, ajouta Ron. C'était invraisemblable ! Les araignées ! Je me suis cru retourner des années en arrière ! Ensuite les détraqueurs !

'-je suis d'accord, dit Hermione. Les détraqueurs se n'étaient pas de la tarte. On est resté presque une heure dans la cabane abandonnée pour réveiller Justin !

Harry leur sourit joyeusement.

'-et toi Harry ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Demanda Ron.

'-ça peut paraître étrange mais on ne s'est pas tapé dessus ! On a même travaillé en équipe et rigolé !

'-je suis plus que surprise, dit Hermione en regardant Drago qui discutait avec Crabbe et Goyle.

'-en plus, il a réalisé un patronus plus qu'étonnant ! Continua Harry en le regardant aussi.

'-qu'est ce qu'il représente ?

'-un dragon !

Hermione se retourna et l'observa longuement.

'-je vais finir par croire qu'il est humain, dit elle en souriant. Bon allez venez ! Allons chez les Gryffondor !

La salle se vida peu à peu et les deux professeurs allèrent rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau.

'-comment s'est passée la journée ? Demanda Albus.

'-très instructive, répondit Onizuka. Les élèves m'ont agréablement surpris !

'-je suis du même avis, répliqua Perséphone. Je crois que nous pourrons obtenir de bon résultat !

'-comment s'en est sortit Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore en servant du thé à ses invités.

'-très bien professeur, répondit la jeune fille. On l'avait pourtant placé dans un groupe difficile. Il était avec le jeune Malefoy et la jeune américaine Allyson Borows, et je savais que ça allait être explosif. Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Allyson et Drago n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer et Harry à jouer les médiateurs plus d'une fois. Mais ce qui m'a surprise, c'est bien Harry, professeur ! Il a laissé sa rancœur de coté pour venir en aide à Drago, qui avait fait un malaise face aux détraqueurs, mais aussi lorsqu'il était pris au piège par le filet du diable !

'-je vois, dit il en caressant sa barbe. Comment s'est passée l'épreuve du miroir ?

'-un peu plus difficile, répondit Onizuka. Ils ne voulaient pas délivrer leur secret ! Mais ils ont compris ensuite le but de la journée et ont commencé à parler. Cependant, Mr Malefoy, n'a pas voulu le jeu tout de suite.

'-je le comprends, répondit Perséphone. Le miroir du risèd, le montrait entrain de serrer la main de Potter et il les montrait ami ! Je comprends donc son malaise à avouer cela, devant Harry !

'-que c'est il passé ensuite ?

'-Terry est intervenu, et leur a fait signé un contrat magique ! Répondit le professeur Déméter.

'-un contrat ?

'-c'était la seule condition pour que Mr Malefoy parle, continua Onizuka, ce contrat les faisaient jurer de ne parler de ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle à personne.

'-je vois, donc Harry est au courant.

'-oui, dit elle, et je crois que cette journée les a marqué tous les deux. Je crois que nous avons pu sortir Drago des ténèbres… enfin j'ose l'espérer.

* * *

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé! Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre! Donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine!

Démone


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien, mais sans plus attendre voici les RAR :

**David** : Hello you! Hé bien voici la suite! Je suis content que tu ai apprécié les chapitres, j'ai pris plaisir à les écrire donc j'espère que tu les aimera encore! A bientot et bonne lecture!

**Marilou Lupin** : Merci pour ta review et les compliments! C'est vrai que c'était passionnant d'écrire le chapitre précédent... mais j'ai pris autant de plaisir pour les autres donc bonne lecture et à dimanche!

**Amy Keira** : merci pour la review, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive! Gros bisous, bonne lecture et à dimanche!

**Théalie** : hello et merci pour le commentaire! Pour Jarod... oui je l'ai pris dans le caméléon lol je suis un peu à cour de prénom... donc je les prend la plupart du temps dans les séries qui passe, dailleurs, ma fiction en est bourré! Pour harry et ses amis... c'est vrai qu'ils sont moins ensemble... pour la simple raison que c'est dur d'écrire sur plusieur personne... donc je me fixe sur harry et je le fais avancer petit à petit... mais je change quelque fois de point de vue... enfin, il vont bientot se retrouver... ne t'inquiete pas! Allez gros bisous, bonne lecture et à dimanche!

**BONNE LECTURE! **

**

* * *

Chapitre 28**

Les habitants du château furent heureux de voir arriver le vendredi 24 décembre et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première, parce que c'était la veille de noël et que le château avait été décoré par les elfes de maison pendant la nuit. La seconde parce que l'ADI, avait proclamé cette journée comme étant leur jour de liberté. La troisième, parce que le soir même aurait lieu, le banquet de noël et Ron bavait déjà en pensant aux menus variés qui l'attendaient à la table des Gryffondor et la quatrième et dernière raison était la finale de la partie d'échec qui les attendait après le banquet. Le tournoi d'échec avait été organisé par le comité des fêtes de Poudlard et Ron Weasley qui représentait Gryffondor avait passé haut la main tous les tours de la compétition en écrasant ses adversaires, un à un. Le second finaliste, n'était autre que Drago Lucius Malefoy. Le Serpentard avait passé lui aussi toutes les épreuves avec brio et tous n'attendait que l'ultime duel. Le meilleur joueur de Poudlard !  
En effet Ron espérait enfin le battre à plate couture dans un domaine qu'ils maîtrisaient tous les deux et Drago, et bien lui… Ne voulait surtout pas perdre contre un Weasley ! Surtout pas !

La seule personne dans le château qui n'était pas spécialement d'humeur joyeuse et heureuse d'avoir un temps libre, était Harry Potter. En effet, temps libre pour lui, signifiait huit heures en compagnie de son professeur de potion adoré, c'est-à-dire, Severus Rogue.  
C'est d'un pas résigné qu'il alla frapper à la lourde porte de bois qui donnait accès à l'antre du maître de potion. Après s'être fait sèchement réprimander parce que Harry avait deux minutes de retard, le professeur lui demanda de se rendre dans la petite salle à coté du bureau. En y entrant, il trouva différents ingrédients posés sur une table ainsi qu'un chaudron et différents grimoires.  
'-bien aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer des potions… Plus précisément des antidotes ! Sur la table où repose le chaudron, vous trouverez quatre poisons mortelles. Vous allez préparez les antidotes puis les tester ! C'est clair.  
'-Mais professeur…  
'-il n'y a pas de mais ! Les instructions sont sur le tableau derrière vous ! Vous avez huit heures !  
Puis dans un tournoiement de robe noire, le professeur s'en alla laissant un Harry, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione avait décidé de mettre ses amis au travail. Ils étaient tous dans la salle sur demande et épluchait d'énormes livres poussiéreux pour pouvoir trouver l'identité de l'héritier d'Epiméthée. La méthode de recherche était simple, le regroupement d'information. Dès qu'ils trouvaient la trace d'un des membres de la famille du sorcier, ils mettaient l'information de coté et continuait les recherches. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose, mais Hermione ne désespérait pas. Au bout de quatre heures de dur labeur, ils réussirent à élaborer une partie de l'arbre généalogique du jeune sorcier.  
'-nous savons maintenant qu'Epiméthée avait un lien de parenté avec la famille Black, dit Hermione en souriant. D'après nos recherches c'est quasiment sur ! Je dirais presque cent pour cent de chance que cela soit exact !  
'-maintenant que faisons-nous ? Demanda Prudence.  
'-oui, parce que si Sirius est un descendant d'Epiméthée, continua Ginny, on n'est pas près de trouver son héritier !  
Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle sur demande, qui s'était transformé en bibliothèque géante, regorgeant d'archives de toutes sortes. Elle regarda ses amis et s'installa près de Terry.  
'-il y a plusieurs possibilités, dit elle d'une voix incertaine.  
'-oui, Hermione ? Fit Ron. On t'écoute.  
'-Nous savons que Epiméthée a fait partir de la famille Black… Or hermès, à dit à Harry que le prince qu'il devait chercher, lui ressemblait… Donc ça doit être normalement un garçon… de son age… Vous êtes d'accord ?  
'-oui, répondit Ginny, continue.  
'-et bien, continua Hermione, l'héritier d'Epiméthée pourrait être Ron parce que les Weasley ont un lien de parenté avec les Black…  
'-Quoi ? Répliqua Ron en se levant aussitôt. Mais ce n'est pas possible !  
'-pourtant, dit elle. Tu peux être le prince que Harry recherche !  
'-et si ce n'est pas moi ? Demanda Ron d'une voix éteinte. Est-ce que tu crois que…  
'-parfaitement… l'autre candidat sera forcément Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Harry était fatigué, cela faisait maintenant quatre heures, qu'il était devant son chaudron. Il venait de terminer sa deuxième potion (qui était parfaite) lorsque le professeur lui apporta de quoi manger. Il put s'arrêter pendant une heure afin de déjeuner tranquillement.  
C'était la première fois qu'il faisait des potions sans être particulièrement déprimé. En effet, depuis qu'il suivait ses leçons particulières avec le professeur Rogue, leur relation s'était améliorée même si en cours rien ne changeait. Il faut dire que Harry était fier lui. Fier, parce qu'il progressait vite et fier parce qu'il réussissait à faire des potions compliquées même si Rogue ne disait rien d'encourageant.  
Après avoir terminé les deux potions qui lui restaient et après avoir montré ses progrès en magie sans baguette, Harry put sortir des cachots humides des Serpentard. Il monta directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et ne trouva aucun de ses amis. Il monta alors dans son dortoir, qu'il trouva vide et décida d'aller prendre une douche. A dix-neuf heures, il s'habilla et alla rejoindre la grande salle ou le banquet de noël allait avoir lieu. La salle était magnifiquement décorée, un grand sapin était là, avec des guirlandes aux couleurs des quatre maisons, des boules rouges et or et une étoile blanche à son sommet. De la neige tombait du plafond magique et des petites étoiles dorées volaient un peu partout dans la salle. Harry s'installa à la table de sa maison et fut bientôt rejoint par ses amis. Terry se joignit à eux pour le banquet à la grande joie de Prue et d'Hermione. Lorsque tous furent enfin assis, Dumbledore se leva et le silence tomba aussitôt.  
'-pour cette veille de noël, je tiens à vous dire bonne appétit !  
Il se rassit et tous applaudirent ses sages paroles avant de voir se matérialiser devant eux, les délicieux repas que les elfes de maisons avaient préparés.  
'-alors Harry, comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda Hermione en face de lui.  
'-oh ! J'ai eu droit à huit heures de potions !  
'-Quoi ? fit Ron en lâchant son morceau de dinde. Huit heures avec Rogue ! Comment as-tu fais pour survivre !  
'-j'en sais rien ! Dit il en souriant à son ami. En fait c'était assez intéressant ! J'ai du préparer des antidotes pour agir contre des poisons mortelles… enfin d'après Rogue. Et je m'en suis bien sortit !  
'-quels poisons ? Demanda Terry.  
'-je ne me souviens plus des noms mais le premier était un poison qui agit directement sur le cœur, le second empoisonne le sang… je crois qu'on souffre le martyre avant de mourir. Le troisième est très dangereux parce qu'il est incolore et inodore. Une goutte et hop arrêt cardiaque !  
'-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Ginny.  
'-non, je plaisante, dit Harry en souriant. On a une poussée de fièvre, des palpitations… puis vient l'arrêt cardiaque. Et le quatrième, Rogue l'appelle le poison du diable. Incolore, inodore, rapide donc discret.  
'-quels sont les symptômes ? demanda aussitôt Prudence.  
'-et bien, c'est assez difficile de les cerner… Dit Harry. D'après Rogue, il n'y a qu'un seul symptôme… une insuffisance respiratoire… la mort par asphyxie… Dès que la personne commence à avoir du mal à respirer, et bien nous avons trois heures pour préparer l'antidote…  
'-et tu les as tous réussit ? Demanda Ginny.  
'-oui.  
'-c'est fantastique ! Ce sont des potions très compliquées, tu sais ! Fit Hermione. On les enseigne après la septième année ! Seulement si tu as choisit de suivre des cours en médicomagie ou chez les aurors !  
'-Harry est un génie ! Répliqua Ron en souriant à son meilleur ami.  
'-non, je ne crois pas ! C'est juste que travailler sans pression et en silence, fait le plus grand bien ! Sinon, vous… Qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée ?  
'-on en discutera plutard, répondit Hermione. On doit te parler de choses importantes.  
'-Après la finale de Ron, répliqua Harry.  
'-d'accord, on se voit alors dans la salle sur demande !  
'-j'y serais !  
'-on peut venir ? Demanda Ginny.  
'-bien sur, répondit Hermione. Terry, Prudence, Ginny, Ron et Harry, rendez vous après la finale de Ron dans la salle sur demande.  
'-très bien.

Le banquet dura bien deux heures et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle, tous les convives allèrent se rassembler dans la salle de Poudlard pour assister à la grande finale du tournoi d'échec.  
La salle commune avait encore une fois changé d'apparence. Une table avait été placée au centre, un échiquier en marbre posé dessus avec de jolies pièces noires et blanches. Deux fauteuils étaient installés de chaque coté et n'attendaient plus que les finalistes. Harry encouragea une dernière fois Ron et alla s'installer sur les chaises réservées au public tout autour de la table. Les Gryffondor étaient là acclamant leur héro et huant les représentants de la maison Serpentard. Les autres délégations étaient aussi installées dans la salle ainsi que les professeurs qui avaient des places de choix réservées. Prudence et Ginny, allèrent rejoindre Ron et lui donnèrent leurs dernières recommandations.  
'-ne t'inquiète pas, Ron ! Tu es imbattable ! Dit Ginny en lui offrant son plus beau sourire !  
'-facile à dire…  
'-Ron… fit Prudence en levant les yeux aux ciels. C'est le moment que tu attendais ! C'est ton moment de gloire alors ne le laisse pas passer !  
'-oui, chef ! Dit il en retrouvant le sourire.  
C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour faire son entré. Il était accompagné de sa cour de Serpentard et lança un regard froid à son adversaire.  
'-Alors Weasley, on a la trouille !  
'-tu rêves Malefoy !  
'-bonne chance, Ron, dit Ginny en lui faisant une bise et en allant retrouver Harry.  
'-maintenant que tout le monde est là, je crois que nous pouvons commencer ! Dit Prudence en souriant.  
Ils acquiescèrent et elle se jeta un sortilège pour amplifier sa voix.  
'-Sonorus ! Bienvenu, dit elle. Bienvenu à vous qui êtes là pour assister à cette première finale du grand tournoi d'échec de Poudlard.  
La salle applaudit ces paroles.  
'-le premier finaliste est Drago Malefoy !  
Les Serpentard applaudirent de plus belle.  
'-après avoir battu, Shinji Tokaido de Todaï, Wolfgang Radoff de Durmstrang, Allyson Borows de Houston, il se retrouve en finale !  
La salle recommença ses applaudissements.  
'-le second finaliste, dit elle, est Ron Weasley !  
Une acclamation se fit entendre du coté de Harry et ses amis.  
'-Ron a battu, Ashley Abbot de Houston au premier tour, Mélanie Foizon de BeauxBâtons et en demi final, il a battu Kyo Soma de Todaï.  
Des houra et des cris de joies vinrent résonner dans la salle de Poudlard.  
'-prenez place, dit elle aux deux garçons.  
Ils s'installèrent face à face devant un échiquier en marbre. Après tirage au sort, Ron récolta des blancs et Drago des noirs.  
'-vous pourrez observer la partie sur un écran magique qui se matérialisera dernière moi dès que la partie commencera. Les joueurs annonceront leurs coups à voix hautes donc je vous demande le plus grand des silences. Très bien ! Serrez vous la main.  
Ron la regarda éberlué puis consentit à serrer la main de son ennemi de toujours Drago Malefoy. La poignée de main ne dura que quelques secondes et la partie commença avec les blancs de Ron.  
'-le pion en d4, annonça-t-il à haute voix.  
Le pion blanc avança doucement jusqu'à la place indiquée. Drago lui fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à jouer.  
'-le cavalier en f6 ! Dit il.  
La pièce d'échec se mit en mouvement et vint se placé de telle sorte que le pion de Ron se trouva mit en danger. Ron réfléchit un instant. Il annonça alors son cavalier en d2. Ce coup avait malheureuse l'inconvénient de bloquer le fou et la reine blanche, ce qui remarqua immédiatement Drago. Il joua un pion en e5 et attendit la suite. La salle regardait le début de match en silence. Quelques connaisseurs commentaient le jeu et en regardant d'un œil critique le jeu. Drago se remit à sourire et Ron prit son pion qui se trouvait en e5. La salle applaudit ce coup même si les plus érudit appréhendaient la suite. Et leur crainte s'avéra justifiée lorsque Drago avança son cavalier en g4. Ron ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il devait absolument chasser le cavalier noir, et c'est pourquoi il joua son pion en h3.  
La foule retint un cri de dénégation. Ron avait très mal joué et Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Drago avança à nouveau son cavalier en e3. En jouant ainsi, Ron venait d'étouffer sa propre dame avec ses pièces, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et la fin du jeu était proche. Il prit le cavalier de Drago qui se trouvait en e3 et Drago sourit à Ron.  
'-tu es fichu Weasley ! La dame en h4, annonça-t-il.  
Ron comprit. Il avait perdu. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant face à Drago Malefoy. Il souffla longuement et bougea un dernier pion pour éviter l'assaut de la reine. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
'-la dame en g3, dit il de sa voix traînante. Echec et mat !  
Les Serpentard applaudirent à tout rompre, bientôt rejoint par le reste de la salle. Drago se leva et regarda Ron qui était livide devant lui.  
'-sans rancune Weasley ! Dit il tout sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis qui criaient victoire.  
Harry vint rejoindre Ron et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.  
'-allez Ron ! Ce n'est pas grave !  
'-ouais… je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant ! Je suis vraiment nul !  
'-mais non ! C'est le stress de la finale rien de plus ! répliqua Harry.  
Ron lui fit un pauvre sourire avant d'éclater de rire.  
'-ouais ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurais peut être une revanche  
'-Ron… on parle de Malefoy !  
'-peut être mais il joue très bien !  
Prudence appela les deux finalistes et le professeur Dumbledore vint remettre une médaille à Ron et une coupe en argent à Drago. Ils se serrent la main et Ron le félicita.  
'-bravo, je m'avoue vaincu… tu es très fort !  
'-je le sais, répliqua Malefoy en souriant.  
'-j'aurais droit un ses jours à une revanche ?  
'-pourquoi pas ! Dit il avant de s'éloigner.  
La finale terminée, la petite troupe allèrent rejoindre la salle sur demande pour mettre Harry au courant de leur recherche. Ils s'installèrent dans un grand canapé et Hermione prit enfin la parole.  
'-aujourd'hui, comme nous avions notre journée de libre, nous avons fait des recherches poussées sur Epiméthée. Nous sommes venus dans la salle sur demande, qui avait pris l'aspect d'une grande bibliothèque… enfin bref on a trouvé quelque chose !  
'-je t'écoute Hermione, répondit Harry, continue.  
'-on a retracé son arbre généalogique et on s'est aperçut que c'était un descendant de la famille Black.  
'-c'est un ancêtre de Sirius ? Demanda Harry.  
'-oui, répondit Hermione. Et d'après ce que tu nous as dit… le prince que nous cherchons doit avoir le même age que toi !  
'-en quelque sorte… Perséphone m'a dit qu'il me ressemblait…  
'-dans la famille black… Harry il y a deux personnes qui pourraient correspondre…  
'-je t'écoute.  
'-et bien il y a Ron…  
Harry regarda son ami médusé.  
'-Ron ?  
'-oui… répondit le concerné. Je fais partit de la famille black… tu sais nous étions des cousins éloignés…  
'-et qui est l'autre ?  
'-Malefoy.  
'-tu plaisantes ! Dit il.  
'-non… tu te souviens de la tapisserie chez Sirius…  
'-oh non… répondit Harry en se levant.  
Il se souvenait bien de cette tapisserie dans le séjour des Blacks. Grande arbre généalogique qui montrait un lien de parenté entre les Black et les Malefoy.  
'-Narcissa black, dit Harry.  
'-c'est exact… Drago est celui qui pourrait être l'héritier d'Epiméthée.  
'-ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry. Dites moi qu'il y a une chance pour que ce ne soit pas lui !  
Ses amis le regardèrent désolé.  
'-il y a une chance oui, dit alors Terry.  
'-dis moi !  
'-nous savons que Epiméthée a un lien de parenté avec les Black… mais ce lien vient de sa mère, Mérimée. Donc Malefoy et Ron sont de cette branche là !  
'-et du coté de son père… Icare ? Demanda Harry.  
'-il est là le problème, répondit Ginny. Nous n'avons pas pu trouver quoi que ce soit de ce coté.  
'-d'accord… et bien je m'en charge ! Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait et je vous en remercie ! J'espère seulement que Drago Malefoy ne soit pas son héritier ! Parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir !  
'-ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit Hermione, quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là !  
'-merci ! Dit il en revenant s'asseoir.  
'-c'est quand même frustrant de ne pas savoir d'où viens son père ! Fit Prudence.  
'-je peux toujours demander à Perséphone ! Elle pourra peut être m'aider !  
'-tu lui demanderas demain, fit Hermione. Là, nous devons rentrer ! L'heure du couvre feu est presque arrivée.  
Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande. Terry les laissa au troisième et continua son chemin jusqu'au cachot des Serpentard. Harry et ses amis retournèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor qui étaient encore peuplé de monde.  
Ils restèrent un instant puis à minuit, ils montèrent se coucher. Noël était là et avec ce jour, toutes les promesses et vœux devaient se réaliser. Harry s'allongea et s'endormit difficilement, les rêves peuplés de Ron, de Drago et de deux autres personnes qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner.

* * *

voila c'est fini! A DIMANCHE !

Démone!


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Salut à tous! Voila comme promis le chapitre 29!

**Théalie** : merci pour ton commentaire! oui quatre héritier lol et on apprendra leur identités très bientot! sinon pour ron...hé bien oui! un malefoy ne perd jamais contre un weasley! lol voila j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Biz et bonne lecture!

**David** : Merci pour la review! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre! Big bisous et bonne lecture.

**Amy Keira** : Hello ! Merci pour le message et les compliments! J'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite bisous!

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 29

**_Samedi 25 décembre, 10h, dortoir des Gryffondor…_**

La neige recouvrait Poudlard pour ce samedi 25 décembre. Harry fut réveillé par le brouhaha que faisait ses compagnons de chambré en ouvrant leurs paquets. Harry s'étira, bailla longuement puis se hissa hors des couvertures chaudes qui l'entouraient. Il se leva et après être assaillit par des « Joyeux Noël » poussés par Dean et Seamus, il réussit à faire un tour à la salle de bain. Il se lava, rasa les petits poils qui se courrait après, s'habilla et alla rejoindre la joyeuse troupe qui riait dans son dortoir. Il y avait plusieurs paquets qui portaient son nom et fut heureux de les déballer en participant à la bonne humeur de Ron et compagnie. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les contes magiques, Ron un jeu d'échec en marbre, Ginny une gourmette en argent portant son prénom très joliment calligraphié. Ils avaient reçu évidemment une boite d'agonie temporaire et une boite à flemme de la part des jumeaux, un pull made in Molly et des biscuits faits maisons. Lupin lui avait offert un appareil photo magique et un album où il pourrait ranger ses photos, les jumeaux Ottoms lui avait offert un livre sur la magie antique.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était encore un noël magique, avec ses amis et sa famille… il saisit son appareil photo et le pointa vers ses amis de dortoirs.

'-dites cheese ! Dit il en souriant.

'-Cheese, s'écrièrent-ils tous en prenant des poses grotesques.

Harry appuya sur le bouton crée à cet effet et un flash crépita. Quelques secondes plus tard la photo sortait en couleur et animé.

'-whaou ! C'est super, s'écria Ron.

'-on dirait un pola ! Fit Seamus.

'-t'as raison, répliqua Harry. Au moins je n'aurais pas à attendre de développer les photos !

'-c'est quoi un pola ? Demanda Neville.

'-un polaroïd, c'est un appareil photo moldu qui donne les photos automatiquement comme le mien !

'-c'est vraiment ingénieux, répliqua Ron en prenant l'appareil des mains de Harry. Je peux l'essayer ?

'-vas-y !

'-Une photo de groupe ! Dit aussitôt Seamus en s'installant à coté de Harry. Venez !

Dean et Neville vinrent s'installer à coté de ses amis. Au moment où Ron allait prendre la photo, la porte s'ouvrit montrant, Hermione, Ginny et Prudence.

'-super des photos ! Répliqua Prue en venant s'installer près des garçons. Vas y Ron !

'-hé ! Fit Ginny. Attendez nous ! Viens Hermione.

Elle l'a tira et vint s'installer sur le sol avec ses amis.

'-Dites cheese !

'-cheese !

Et le flash s'actionna et une grande photo en sortit quelques secondes plus tard.

'-super l'appareil, réplique Prudence. Je vais mitrailler tout le monde !

Elle le prit des mains de Ron, puis lui fit un baisé sur la joue.

'-joyeux noël au faite ! Dit elle en souriant.

Hermione leur sourit et donna une bise à tous les garçons du dortoir. Ginny en fit autant en évitant son frère et en donnant un tendre baisé à Harry.

'-merci pour la gourmette, Gin !

'-mais de rien ! Merci pour le collier, il est magnifique.

'-de rien ma belle !

'-vous venez ! Le petit déjeuner nous attend, répliqua Ron, et en plus les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'une bataille de boules de neige était organisé par leur soin cette après midi !

'-il n'y a pas la sortie à pré au lard, cette après midi ? Demanda Hermione.

'-si bien sur, mais pour ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller, la bataille est là !

'-qui dit bataille ? Demanda Harry.

'-bataille ! S'exclama Prudence. Obligez !

'-tu t'es acheté une robe pour le bal ? Demanda Ginny.

'-nan.

'-et bien pas de bataille pour toi ma chère ! Tu viens avec Hermione et moi !

'-qui sont vos cavaliers ? Demanda Seamus.

'-moi, c'est Harry.

'-normal, répondit Seamus. Et toi Mione ?

'-Terry, dit elle à voix basse.

'-et toi Prue ?

'-j'en sais rien…

'-tu devrais te dépêcher, le bal c'est ce soir !

'-Ron t'es libre ?

'-heu…

'-c'est tout vu ! Tu m'accompagnes ! Et il n'y a pas de « Heu… heu… heu… » Qui tienne !

'-ok, miss ! Je serai ravi de vous accompagner ! Répondit Ron en souriant.

'-on va déjeuner ?

'-c'est partie !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, ils la trouvèrent étrangement bondée. Il n'était pas tôt, presque dix heures et demie mais pour un jour de noël ce n'était pas commun. Harry vint s'installer à la table de Gryffondor où il régnait une folle ambiance du aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils distribuaient cadeaux, échantillons, bon de réductions pour le magasin de farce et attrape et tous les élèves se ruaient pour obtenir une petite réduction. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils firent exploser des petits cônes contenant des confettis de toutes les couleurs.

'-joyeux noël Harry ! S'exclamèrent ils tout heureux.

'-tu as aimé notre cadeau ? Demanda Fred.

'-ouais, je n'en avais plus, répondit il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils s'installèrent à la table et Terry vint les rejoindre. Il les salua de la main avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue et Hermione sur les lèvres.

'-ton cadeau t'a plus ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit brutalement puis acquiesça.

'-j'ai adoré… il est magnifique… et toi tu as aimé ?

Il sortit un collier en argent avec un petit pendentif incrusté de petits diamants.

'-il ne manque plus qu'une photo de toi, dit il sensuellement.

Hermione qui était déjà rouge tomate vira à un rouge encore plus foncé. Prudence lui fit un grand sourire.

'-si tu veux une photo d'Hermione, il suffit de demander !

'-nan, arrête je suis affreuse, dit elle en cachant son visage.

'-c'est vrai qu'avec ta couleur rouge… bon je la prendrai plus tard et je te la donnerai Terry.

'-merci Prudence ! Au fait merci pour le cadeau !

'-mais de rien, mon cher ! C'est moi qui te remercie ! J'adore la tenue que tu m'as achetée !

Il lui sourit et vint s'installer à coté de Hermione. Prudence, qui avait gardé l'appareil photo de Harry, continuait à photographier tout ce qui l'entourait. Les jumeaux, Ginny et Harry entrain de discuter, Ron plongé dans son assiette, Neville montrant sa plante à une Luna ravie, Drago Malefoy discutant avec ses gorilles, le professeur Dumbledore parlant avec animation avec le professeur Rogue, Hagrid discutant avec le professeur Flitwick, ce qui l'a fit bien rire. Elle rangea toutes les photos dans l'album de Harry et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

'-tu as décidé de me le remplir aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

'-pourquoi pas ! De toute façon, la pellicule se renouvelle indéfiniment, autant en profiter ! Je vais te bombarder de photos ce soir ! Mais aussi cette après midi pendant la bataille !

'-je croyais que tu serais à pré au lard, avec Ginny ?

Elle fit une petite grimace.

'-j'avais oublié… Je verrai, ajouta-t-elle. Tu me prêtes ton appareil ?

'-oui, garde le, mais fais-y attention !

'-promis !

La journée se passa assez vite. Harry et Ron allèrent à pré au lard acheté des cartes pour remercier tout le monde de leurs présents, puis ils allèrent récupérer leurs robes de sorciers chez Mrs Guipure, enfin ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir pour se débarrasser. Ils se changèrent rapidement et rejoignirent les jumeaux qui avaient regroupé une grande partie des délégations pour la bataille de boule de neiges. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle, « Chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous ! ». Les boules volaient dans tous les sens, tapant, évitant, trempant les participants à leurs plus grands bonheurs. Ils riaient à tout rompre, bouffaient de la neige, assommaient leurs amis et leurs ennemis d'une journée. Harry se défoulait sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, filles, garçons, il n'en avait cure. Il ne fallait pas se trouver devant lui, c'était tout. Le parc était recouvert de rire, et de personnes étendu dans la neige reprenant leurs souffles ou esquivant habillement des attaques ennemis. Ils restèrent un long moment à se battre lorsque Prudence, Ginny, Hermione et Terry revinrent de leur sortie. Ils étaient tous les quatre chargés de sacs et Prudence donna les siens à son frère et se précipita vers Harry et Ron. Elle sortit l'appareil photo et commença à prendre plusieurs clichés. Elle regarda sa montre et indiqua aux garçons qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer pour se changer. Ils acquiescèrent et ils s'en allèrent avec leurs amis en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Il était presque dix-neuf heures lorsque Harry et Ron furent prêts. Son ami avait revêtu une robe de sorcier indigo et Harry portait une robe rouge avec des motifs brodés en or, et un ensemble noir en dessous laissant apparaître un col mao. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés avec classe, sa gourmette au poignet et sa baguette dans sa poche. Ils allaient sortir de la chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent frappé aux carreaux. Harry alla ouvrir et laissa entrer un hibou grand duc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il tenait un paquet bien ficelé avec inscrit dessus « pour Harry Potter ». Il le décrocha et s'installa sur son lit. Il ouvrit le paquet et trouva un parchemin ainsi qu'une petite boite noire. Il lit la note, sourit puis ouvrit la boite. Il y avait une chevalière en argent incrusté d'émeraudes avec au centre un petit éclair. Il la montra à Ron qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

'-elle est super, qui te l'a envoyé ?

'-je ne sais pas ?

'-que dit la note ?

Harry lui tendit et Ron s'empressa de la lire.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'offre ce bijou, mais je l'ai vu dans la boutique et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… Ne cherche pas à savoir d'où elle vient et qui je suis. »_

_L.M. _

'-L M… je me demande qui ça peut être, fit Ron pensif.

'-bonne remarque, Ron.

'-tu ne l'a met pas ?

'-tu crois que je peux accepter ce cadeau ?

'-bien sur, il n'est pas ensorceler après tout !

'-qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Harry.

'-tu deviens aussi méfiant que Hermione. Tu te souviens de l'épisode de l'éclair de feu !

'-oui…

'-on ne savait pas qui te l'avait envoyé !

'-exact mais…

'-mais quoi ! Ce n'est qu'une bague, et très joli d'ailleurs !

'-je ne crois pas que Ginny appréciera !

'-tu n'as qu'à dire que tu l'as acheté toi-même ! Fit Ron.

'-je ne sais pas…

'-mais si ! On dira qu'on l'a acheté aujourd'hui à pré au lard ! Ok !

'-très bien Ron, souffla-t-il abandonnant le combat.

Il prit la chevalière et la mit à son annulaire droit.

'-elle est superbe, dit il pour lui-même.

Il remercia son expéditeur secret et sortit enfin du dortoir avec Ron. Ils trouvèrent Hermione, Ginny et Prudence dans la salle commune, très joliment vêtu. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au grand hall qui était encore une fois bondé de monde. Il y avait bien sur les habitants de Poudlard, habillé de milles couleurs mais aussi les élèves des délégations étrangères qui étaient la plupart en couple. Une bande de Serpentard firent leur entré comme d'habitude remarqué et au devant se trouvait Drago Malefoy.

Harry s'attendait à le voir donnant son bras à Pansy parkinson, mais ce cher Drago était accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon complexe et portant une robe blanche incrustée de petites perles. Harry se demandait qui elle était avant que Ginny ne lui souffle la réponse.

'-c'est Alysson Borows, dit elle.

'-Ally ? La représentante de Houston ! Répliqua Harry stupéfait. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer depuis le début du séminaire !

'-faut croire que les disputes rapprochent les gens.

En effet, ça les avait bien rapprochés, se dit il en les regardant intensément. Malefoy passa devant eux sans les voir, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ally.

'-salut Harry.

'-Allyson, dit Harry en lui faisant un signe de tête. Comment vas-tu ?

'-très bien ! Ca va Ginny ?

'-ça va… dit elle en souriant.

'-Hé ho ! Regardez par ici ! Dit Prudence avec l'appareil photo de Harry.

Ils se retournèrent ensemble et elle prit la photo en souriant.

'-j'ai la photo du siècle, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Harry et Malefoy sur la même photo sans se tuer !

Elle fit un clin d'œil au survivant avant de rejoindre Ron. Hermione elle regardait la foule. Terry n'avait toujours pas fait son entré et elle se demandait se qu'il faisait. Elle ne se posa la question que quelques instants puisqu'il venait d'arrivé dans le grand hall. Il était vêtu de blanc de la tête au pied. Sur le col mao, le bas des manches et le bas de la robe étaient gravés des symboles avec du fil d'or fin. Hermione rougit brutalement en le voyant si beau et si bien assortit à sa tenue totalement noire. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de lui et elle lui sourit.

'-tu es ravissante, Hermione, dit il en lui baisant la main qu'elle lui offrait.

'-toi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'entraîna jusqu'à ses amis.

'-on y va ? demanda Ron.

'-On se reverra sûrement, Ally, fit Harry en lui souriant. Malefoy, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Il entraîna Ginny au moment ou les doubles portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient. Ils entrèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha et virent des tables d'une dizaine de personnes. Prudence les tira vers une grande table et leur fit un grand sourire.

'-c'est la table des dirigeants de l'AD ! Dit elle. Donc il y a tous les représentants des délégations étrangères, celle de Poudlard évidement et leurs cavaliers et bien sur le comité des fêtes !

'-je comprends pourquoi la table est la plus grande, répliqua Hermione. Et nous on va s'asseoir ou ?

'-à cette table avec nous bien sur, répliqua Prudence.

'-je ne fais pas partie des représentants !

'-tu rigoles Hermione, répliqua Harry. Sans toi je crois qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de séminaire !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'installa à coté de Terry. Harry aida Ginny à prendre place puis s'installa à coté. Ron vint s'installer en face avec Prudence, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent bientôt avec Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil. Harry se redressa et pu apercevoir des petits papier ou était inscrit le nom des personnes conviés à cette table. Il y avait bien sur son nom et celui de Ginny sur sa gauche, Ron lui montra son papier en face de lui et il vit Hermione et Terry non loin de lui. Il se tourna sur droite et son cœur manqua un battement quand il lu.

'-Drago Malefoy.

Il lança un regard désespéré à Prudence qui parlait joyeusement avec Ron.

'-Prudence !

'-oui, Harry.

'-tu as fait le plan de la table ?

'-oui, dit elle en souriant.

'-je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as mit à coté… de lui !

'-de Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

'-on me l'a conseillé, vois tu ! Et je n'ai pas pu refuser !

'-qui ? Demanda-t-il.

'-moi, dit une voix mystérieuse derrière lui.

'-professeur Déméter ? Mais pourquoi ?

'-tu le sauras plus tard, pour l'instant profite de la soirée et surtout ne fais rien d'irréfléchie !

Il fronça les sourcils puis se détourna de son professeur. Il souffla longuement avant de porter son attention sur Hermione qui gardait la tête baissée. Il leva les yeux et vit Viktor Krum assis en face d'elle accompagné d'une jeune japonaise, du nom de Momo Adachi. Il leur fit un signe de main. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Il laissa vagabonder son regard et tomba sur Mélanie, la représentante BeauxBâtons accompagné de Kyo Soma, le représentant de Todaï. Il leur sourit rapidement, puis se mit à jouer avec sa chevalière. Ginny l'observa longuement, avant d'attraper sa main.

'-elle est jolie ta bague, dit elle. Tu l'as eu en cadeau ?

'-heu… oui, dit il en regardant Ron qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel.

'-qui te l'a offerte ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix calme.

'-pour tout te dire je ne sais pas. Un hibou me l'a apporté ce soir.

'-et toi tu l'as porte ! Dit elle un peu plus fort ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Imagine qu'elle soit ensorcelé ou je ne sais pas quoi !

'-Ginny, arrête de te faire du souci, s'il te plait !

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre car un certain Serpentard arriva avec sa cavalière. Il lui tira sa chaise et il s'installa ensuite à ses cotés sans un regard à Potter. Il souffla longuement avant de regarder sa charmante partenaire.

'-je ne crois pas que nous avons été présenté, dit soudain Kyo Soma à Drago.

'-en effet, répondit il. Je suis Drago Malefoy.

Il lui tendit la main et le japonais lui serra.

'-Je suis Kyo Soma. Tu fais partit des représentants de l'ADI ?

'-nan, s'empressa de répondre Ron. Il est là, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix !

'-exacte Weasley, j'avais d'autre chose à faire que vous tenir compagnie ! Lâcha-t-il.

'-comme faire un tour chez les mangemorts ! Cracha Ron.

'-ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas la belette ! Répondit Drago de sa voix traînante. Et pour répondre à ta question Kyo, je ne fais pas partit des représentants de L'AD.

'-Mélanie m'a dit que tu avais fais un super patronus pendant le travail de groupe, continua Kyo.

'-en effet, dit il en souriant.

'-qu'est ce que c'était ?

'-un dragon, répondit Harry. Un magnar à pointe, je crois.

'-effectivement, Potter.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin à Harry puis baissa ses yeux. Il vit soudain la chevalière et son sourire s'agrandit.

'-tu as une très jolie bague, Potter, murmura-t-il pour que seulement Harry l'entende.

Le survivant tourna immédiatement la tête et le regarda longuement. Drago fit un sourire goguenard puis continua sa conversation avec Kyo. Dumbledore se leva de la table des professeurs et souhaita à tout le monde un joyeux noël et un bon appétit. Les plats apparurent rapidement et ils se mirent à manger joyeusement. Harry se sentait plus que mal à l'aise à coté de son ennemi de toujours. Pourtant Drago n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante, il se contentait de répondre avec son mordant habituel quand la question ou la réplique était lancée froidement. Harry lui se demandait pourquoi il avait fait cette remarque sur sa chevalière. Se pourrait il que… Non, impossible… Il baissa les yeux et se mit à tourner la bague avec l'aide de son pouce.

'-très jolie, pensa-t-il.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur les conversations qui avaient viré sur le Quidditch.

'-je suis pressé d'être jeudi, disait Allyson, pour le tournoi de Quidditch !

'-tu y participes ? Demanda Drago à sa cavalière.

'-évidemment ! On va vous montrer ce que signifie jouer au Quidditch ! Dit elle d'un air hautain.

'-rien que ça, pouffa Ron. J'en suis sur que votre équipe ne passera pas le premier tour !

'-qu'est ce que tu en sais !

'-un pressentiment, dit il en souriant.

'-tu parles ! Fit Drago.

'-tu joueras ? Demanda Harry.

Drago fit un grand sourire.

'-bien sur Potter ! Je n'attends que ça ! Et j'espère que je pourrais t'affronter !

'-vous vous affronterez si vos équipes passent le premier tour, répondit Hermione.

'-tu connais les équipes, toi ? Fit Drago en la toisant.

'-elle les connaît, répliqua Terry, puisque nous les avons fait ensemble.

'-et bien donne nous les équipes, au lieu de nous faire languir ! S'exclama Drago.

'-il n'en est pas question ! Vous les saurez en même temps que les autres, c'est-à-dire, jeudi prochain ! Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

'-j'aimerai savoir si mon équipe tient la route, dit il de sa voix traînante.

'-de toute façon, Malefoy, s'exclama Hermione, tu n'as jamais joué avec les personnes qui composent ton équipe, donc tu ne peux pas savoir s'ils tiennent la route ou non !

Il lui lança un regard noir puis serra les dents.

'-tout ce que nous pouvons dire, répliqua Terry, c'est que les attrapeurs qui sont à cette table, ne sont pas dans la même équipe et que vous jouez chacun à votre poste !

'-donc tu ne seras pas dans l'équipe de Harry, dit Prudence. En plus on s'en fiche ! C'est pour s'amuser ce tournoi ! Il n'y a pas d'enjeu, juste de l'amusement !

'-tu as raison Prudence, répondit Harry en souriant, même si j'aimerai bien gagner ce tournoi !

'-tu vois ! Même saint Potter, a envie de gagner ce fichu tournoi ! Répliqua Malefoy en souriant.

'-hé ! S'exclama Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

'-je plaisante Potter !

'-oula ! Un Malefoy qui fait dans l'humour ! S'exclama Fred.

'-on aura tout vu, répliqua Georges.

'-C'est vrai que ça choque, ajouta Ron.

Prudence se mit à rire bientôt suivit par les élèves qui ne connaissait pas leur inimitié.

'-allez souriez les gars !

Harry et Drago lui firent leur sourire le plus crispé et elle les prit en photo.

Ils se mirent à manger presque sans réplique acerbe puis les desserts arrivèrent.

'-c'est toi qui nous entraîne Viktor lundi ? Demanda Mélanie.

'-oui, avec le professeur Onizuka, répondit il.

'-on va voir quel sort ? demanda Hermione.

'-les sortilèges de soins. Ils peuvent être très utiles pour les blessures superficielles ou pour permettre de patienter avant de recevoir des soins plus poussés.

'-ça va être passionnant ! Répondit Hermione. J'ai lu un livre sur ce sujet…

Harry pouffa de rire en même temps que Malefoy, ils se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire de concert. Le fait que Hermione ait lu un livre sur un sujet aussi vaste ne les surprenait même pas. Ron retint un petit rire lorsqu'il vit le regard outré de son amie mais ce fut peine perdue lorsque Prudence éclata de rire. Bientôt toute la table riait de bon cœur sous les regards surpris des professeurs.

Perséphone regardait la scène de loin et fit un grand sourire au professeur Dumbledore qui avait une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Harry se calma et Ginny lui murmura de présenter des excuses s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par Hermione. Il lui sourit et le fit immédiatement.

'-je suis désolé Mione, dit il en souriant de plus belle.

'-ouais…

Terry fit un clin d'œil à Harry et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire. Terry embrassa la joue d'Hermione et lui murmura qu'il aimerait bien savoir de quoi parlait son livre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et accepta.

'-qui nous entraîne mardi ? Demanda Allyson.

'-Terry et moi, répondit Harry.

'-quel sera le programme des divertissements ? Demanda Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

'-le sortilège d'aura, répondit Harry sans faire attention au ton de sa voix.

'-vous le maîtriser ? Demanda Kyo.

'-depuis peu, répondit Harry.

'-c'est génial ! Dit Mélanie. Tu penses qu'on pourra y arriver ?

'-avec de l'entraînement, tout peut arriver !

'-ça je n'en suis pas si sur, répliqua Malefoy. Le sortilège d'aura est un charme de classe cinq et il est vraiment difficile à mettre en place. Il demande beaucoup de concentrations et une puissance magique élevée ! Donc des étudiants de notre age…

'-Malefoy, tu as deux élèves de 16 ans qui ont réussit à lancer ce sortilège ! Répliqua Prudence.

Drago jeta un regard à Terry qui l'observait en souriant. Il eut un léger frisson puis détourna les yeux.

'-ils ne sont pas comme tout le monde, dit il dans un murmure.

Harry l'observa longuement.

'-je suis comme tout le monde, Drago, murmura-t-il pour que seulement lui puisse l'entendre.

Il détourna les yeux puis s'occupa de Ginny. Ils finirent leurs desserts et le professeur Dumbledore les invita à se lever. Harry prit la main de Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

'-tu es vraiment très belle, Ginny.

'-merci, dit elle en rougissant.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et les tables se rangèrent sur le coté, un autre geste et une musique retentit dans la salle. Ginny l'entraîna sur la piste qui commençait à se remplir et l'encercla avec ses bras. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la musique puis se trémoussèrent lorsque la musique devint plus rapide. Prudence accompagné de Ron vint les rejoindre et pour la première fois, Harry prit du plaisir à être sur une piste de danse. Hermione fut tiré par Terry et tous les six s'amusèrent jusqu'à tard de la soirée. Harry vint s'asseoir à sa table pour souffler un peu et fut bientôt rejoint par un Drago Malefoy et une Allyson Borows exténué. Harry leur fit un petit signe de tête avant de laisser vagabonder son regard vers sa chère et tendre. Ginny dansait avec Neville et celui-ci faisait de gros effort pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds ! Harry pouffa puis se servit un verre de punch.

'-vous en voulez ? Demanda-t-il.

'-je veux bien, s'il te plait, répliqua Ally.

Il en servit à la jeune fille puis à Drago qui semblait hésiter à répondre par l'affirmative.

'-c'est offert de bon cœur, dit Harry, et tu n'es même pas obligé de dire merci ! L'honneur est sauf !

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois avant de prendre le verre.

'-tu as parfaitement raison Potter !

'-je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas ? demanda Ally.

'-bonne question, fit Harry en savourant son verre.

'-alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

'-parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même maison, je présume, fit Harry. Que nous n'avons pas la même façon de penser !

'-et qu'on ne se connaît pas, continua Drago. On n'en a jamais prit le temps, en fait.

'-pourquoi ne pas rattraper le temps perdu alors ? demanda Ally.

'-parce que trop de choses nous séparent, fit Harry. Pour lui, je ne suis que le survivant, prétentieux, qui joue au héro à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, n'est ce pas Malefoy !

'-exact, et pour toi, je suis le Serpentard, futur mangemort, qui fait tout pour te pourrir la vie !

Harry se mit à rire.

'-ne dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé de me pourrir la vie !

'-En effet, j'ai tout fait pour, mais je n'ai pas souvent réussit ! Répondit Drago.

'-en tout cas, répliqua Allyson, vous réussissez à discuter ensemble sans vous crêper le chignon ! Donc vous arriverez peut être à enterrer la hache de guerre, un jour !

Elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner pour discuter avec Prudence.

'-Tu me croirais si je te disais que je n'avais aucune envie de devenir mangemort ?

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il regarda intensément Drago puis lui fit un sourire crispé.

'-a quoi tu joues ?

'-rien… j'en ai parlé avec Rogue… et depuis je réfléchis…

'-Malefoy… si tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort… sache que je serai ravi de te montrer les voies de la lumière…

Ils se firent un sourire gêné puis Drago lui tendit la main.

'-c'est juste pour enterrer la hache pour la soirée, rien de plus ! Dit il en souriant franchement.

Harry regarda sa main tendue, puis la prit. Au même moment un flash retentit. Prudence et Ally souriaient joyeusement.

'-j'ai la photo du siècle ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant le cliché animé devant ses yeux.

Elle la rangea avec toutes les photos qu'elle avait prises et sourit au deux garçons.

'-maintenant que la hache est enterrée pour la soirée, vous pouvez vous lâcher la main !

Harry retira sa main et rougit légèrement.

'-tu n'es qu'une petite peste Prudence !

'-je sais, dit elle en s'éloignant.

Drago sourit à la jeune fille puis laissa Harry en lui faisant un signe de tête. La soirée avait été pleine de surprises et il se demandait se que lui réservait la fin du séminaire de l'ADI.

_**Mardi 28 Décembre, 14h salle de duel des sixièmes et septièmes années. **_

Les soixante élèves qui suivaient la session de ce jour là, attendaient avec impatience le déroulement des évènements. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que Harry Potter et Terry Ottoms allaient leur montrer le sortilège d'aura magique. Ce sort était très difficile à maîtriser et tous voulaient voir s'ils étaient capables de le lancer. Harry et Terry discutaient sur l'estrade mis en place pour les duels et attendaient que les élèves soient tous présents.

Harry se mit à les compter en silence avant de prendre la parole.

'-bonjour à tous, dit il. Aujourd'hui comme vous le savez nous allons voir le sortilège d'aura. Comme vous le savez aussi, il est très difficile à lancer et pour que tout se passe bien, nous allons d'abord faire une heure de relaxation.

Terry lança un sortilège sur la salle et des matelas apparurent immédiatement.

'-allongez vous, dit il. Vous allez fermer les yeux et vous détendre un maximum.

Les élèves se placèrent sur les matelas et suivirent les indications de Terry. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissaient guider par les sons de natures qu'Harry avait mis en place. Ce dernier alla s'installer sur l'estrade avec Terry et regardaient ses camarades.

'-tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver ?

'-Tu as mis deux séances pour le maîtriser, répliqua Terry. Moi, plus de quatre séances… donc je ne crois pas qu'ils y arrivent tout de suite.

'-ils ne pourront pas tous le lancer…

'-je sais… je crois que dans cette session, il y en aura trois ou quatre mais pas plus.

'-comment tu le sais ? Demanda Harry.

'-je crois que ma sœur y arrivera… après tout nous sommes jumeaux. Ensuite je dirais Malefoy… parce qu'il est d'une grande famille, ainsi que Ron.

'-et pour les autres ?

'-je ne sais pas trop…

'-on verra bien, répondit Harry.

'-comment tu veux leur montrer le sort ?

'-je crois qu'on devrait faire un duel, dit Harry. Tu utilises le sort et moi non. Comme ça ils verront la différence.

'-ensuite on change.

'-très bien.

Ils passèrent dans les rangs pour voir si personne ne discutait puis après une heure de relaxation, Harry leur demanda de se lever.

'-nous allons vous montrer comment on lance le sort.

Il fit un signe à Terry qui se prépara. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour montrer Perséphone et le professeur Onizuka.

'-ne faite pas attention à nous, dit elle. On est là en spectateur.

Harry acquiesça et fit signe à Terry de commencer. Il se concentra, baguette en main, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

'-_intensification_ ! S'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt un jet de couleur or sortit de sa baguette pour l'encercler. Une décharge magique à l'état pur vint tourbillonner autour de lui, provoquant de petits éclairs. Tout le monde pouvait ressentir sa magie et les élèves se reculèrent légèrement. Perséphone, elle ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle, elle sourit à son collègue qui regardait Terry ébahit et hocha la tête à la question muette que lui avait lancé Perséphone, étant « tu as vu ? ». Harry face à Terry, sourit doucement puis lança un sortilège de désarmement. Le charme n'atteint pas sa cible car au même moment il se jeta un sortilège de protection. L'Expelliarmus frappa le bouclier dans un bruit sourd puis fut absorbé. Terry lança le même sort en gardant son bouclier et il le tapa de plein fouet. Harry fut projeté à quelques mètres de lui, sa baguette volant dans la pièce pour atterrir dans les mains de Terry. Perséphone lança un sortilège sur Harry pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Il finit sa course lentement et pu se lever sans dommage. Terry annula le sortilège et vint rejoindre Harry.

'-ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

'-ça va, dit il en souriant.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers les élèves qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Harry fit un signe de tête à son professeur pour la remercier, et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

'-très bien, dit Harry. Donc le sort à lancer est une intensification de la magie. Il augmente une partie de vos pouvoirs pour une période qui varie selon les personnes. Vous allez maintenant essayer de le lancer, pour cela faite le vide, concentrez vous sur votre but et prononcer la formule en tenant fermement votre baguette !

'-vous pouvez commencer, dit Terry.

Les sortilèges se lancèrent dans toute la salle mais rien de bien concluant ne fut produit. Il y eut certes de petits éclats dorés montrant que Ron était proche du but mais les autres n'avaient rien eut de concrets. Harry donna des conseils aux personnes qu'il croisait mais cela ne les aidait pas vraiment. Il finit par rejoindre Terry qui discutait avec le professeur Déméter.

'-merci professeur, dit Harry, d'avoir amortit ma chute.

'-mais de rien, Harry. Joli travail les garçons. Je suis fière de vous.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

'-c'est grâce à vous si je maîtrise ce sortilège.

'-et moi aussi, répondit Terry.

'-vous êtes mes meilleurs élèves en pratique, dit elle, et je disais au professeur Onizuka que vous avez des énergies assez proches.

'-des énergies ? demanda Harry.

'-oui, vous dégagez des ondes magiques que j'arrive à capter, et elles sont très semblables…

'-c'est vrai, répondit Onizuka. D'ailleurs, il y a trois autres élèves qui dégagent des ondes similaires.

'-ah bon ? Demanda Terry.

'-oui, dit il énigmatique. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Perséphone et se leva.

'-on devrait y aller, dit il en offrant son bras à la jeune femme.

Elle le prit et sourit à Harry.

'-n'oublie pas ton cours de vendredi, Harry, dit elle avant de s'éloigner.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis alla rejoindre le podium avec Terry.

'-Et bien voilà, dit il d'une voix forte. C'est fini.

Il y eu des applaudissements dans la salle.

'-c'était notre dernier entraînement, puisque demain il y a la conférence sur Voldemort, le lendemain le tournoi de Quidditch toute la journée et des temps libres pour la fin de semaine.

'-on ne pourra donc pas tester nos sortilèges d'aura, enfin si on les maîtrise, dit Allyson.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

'-l'ADI se termine en effet, mais l'AD reprendra dans vos écoles respectifs ! Je vous ai montré la marche à suivre pour ce sortilège, nous avons appris à maîtriser d'autres charmes et Viktor nous a montré les sorts de soins. Maintenant nous allons les revoir chacun de notre coté et vous, vous les montrerez aux élèves qui n'ont pas eu la chance de participer à ce séminaire !

'-ça fait bizarre de penser que c'est bientôt fini, dit Fred.

'-c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Mais il nous reste encore quatre jours pour en profiter. Donc il ne faut pas hésiter.

'-de quoi va parler la conférence de demain ? Demanda Crabbe.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels.

'-de Voldemort bien sur !

Il eut un frémissement dans la salle.

'-avant j'aimerai vous dire une chose, reprit Harry. Voldemort est un mage puissant en effet. Mais il est humain… enfin je me comprend ! Vous devez être capable de prononcer son nom, c'est indispensable pour pouvoir faire face ! Il n'apparaîtra pas à Poudlard si vous le prononcez! Ça je peux vous l'assurez ! Donc avant de partir, j'aimerai que chacun à votre tour vous le disiez !

Il eut des regards effarés lancés un peu partout dans la salle et chacun des participants évitaient de le regarder dans les yeux.

'-qui commence ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

Personne évidemment.

'-Hermione, dit il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

'-Voldemort.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à le rejoindre sur le podium.

'-Ron, dit Hermione.

'-Voldemort, répondit il à son tour.

Il alla rejoindre Harry, Terry et Hermione sur la plateforme.

'-tu veux que je dise Voldemort Harry, sourit Terry.

'-non ça ira, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais tu peux choisir notre prochaine victime !

Terry leva les yeux sur la salle puis désigna sa sœur.

'-Voldemort le pas beau ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant avant d'accourir jusqu'à ses amis.

Elle fut accueillit par Terry qui la serra dans ses bras ainsi que Ron.

'-à toi Prudence.

Elle regarda la salle puis donna le nom de Fred et Georges Weasley.

'-Voldemort ! S'exclamèrent-ils en riant.

Ils vinrent serrer la main de leurs amis puis firent une double bise à Prudence.

'-Olivier Dubois, fit Georges.

L'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor s'avança puis souffla un bon coup.

'-Vol… Vold… Voldemort !

Harry et ses amis l'applaudirent et les jumeaux l'entraînèrent en lui tapant l'épaule et en criant « Dubois avec nous ! ». Olivier désigna ensuite celle qui le précéda au poste de capitaine à Gryffondor, Angélina johnson. Elle fit un pauvre sourire avant de bégayer Voldemort. Les jumeaux l'entraînèrent elle aussi en souriant puis le manège continua. Chacun leur tour, ils prononcèrent le nom du seigneur de ténèbre avec plus ou moins de clarté.

'-Allyson, appela Harry.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire charmeur puis donna le nom tant redouté. Elle fut accueillit comme les autres par des clameurs et des applaudissements. Harry leva les yeux et tomba sur Drago Malefoy. Ils se regardèrent un longuement, se mesurant, se demandant quoi faire.

'-Malefoy, dit-il alors.

Drago s'avança. C'était le premier des Serpentard à être appelé. Tout le monde attendait ce moment avec impatience, se demandant si le leader des Serpentard allait prononcer le nom interdit. Il lança un regard de dédain à Ron qui pouffait derrière Harry et s'attarda sur le survivant. Son regard émeraude, son être tout entier qui dégageait une aura de sûreté incroyable. Il lui sourit. Un sourire franc pour une fois et prononça le nom du maître de son père. C'était si facile, si simple… L'évidence venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il était un Malefoy et jamais, non jamais il ne se courberait devant quelqu'un.

'-Voldemort, dit il en souriant narquoisement. Le seigneur de mon père.

* * *

Fini! A jeudi pour de nouvelle aventure! bizous à tous!

Démone!


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos reviews!

**Théalie** : Hello! Merci pour les compliments ça fait super plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui arrive, sachant qu'on arrive petit à petit à la fin de l'ADI! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**David** : Merci pour le compliment! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre! Sachant comme d'hab, que je prend énormément de plaisir en les écrivant! Quand j'ai pas envie d'écrire je ne le fais pas, pour éviter de bacler la chose! mais la j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir et je suis contente que tu ai ri! C'est vrai qu'improviser Prudence en paparazzi, je trouvais ça drole! enfin j'espère que tu aimes le quidditch parce que tu en auras pour deux chapitres! lol Bisous et à bientot !

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour la review! Ca m'a fait plaisir! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui qui arrive! Parce que c'est le tournoi de quidditch qui arrive! Alors Bonne lecture et à très bientot!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 30 **

_**Jeudi 30 décembre, 8h, terrain de Quidditch. **_

- tout le monde est là ? Demanda la voix amplifiée magiquement d'Hermione Granger.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur les présents.

- très bien, continua-t-elle satisfaite. Le tournoi de Quidditch se déroulera toute la journée en espérant que nos chers attrapeurs saisissent le Vif d'or avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle sourit à Harry qui levait déjà les yeux aux ciels.

- il y a huit équipes mixtes, continua Terry. Les maisons de Poudlard et les délégations sont donc mélangées. Nous n'avons pas donné de noms aux équipes, on vous laisse le choix ! Hermione, tu peux appeler les capitaines.

Elle sourit à Terry puis sortit un long parchemin.

- le capitaine de l'équipe A, Viktor Krum.

L'ancien élève de Durmstrang vint se placer à coté de Terry.

- équipe B, Ginny Weasley, continua Hermione. Pour les C, Mélanie Foizon.

Les jeunes filles allèrent rejoindre Viktor faisant de grands sourires à leurs amis.

- équipe D, Markus Flint, E, Michael Corner, s'exclama encore Hermione. Equipe F, Kyo Soma, G, Harry Potter et équipe H, Cho Chang.

- maintenant que les capitaines sont appelés, nous allons vous donnez les couleurs de vos équipes.

Terry s'approcha des capitaines et leur confia leurs couleurs. Harry sourit lorsqu'il reçu la couleur de sa maison c'est-à-dire, le rouge. Hermione se mit alors à désigner les coéquipiers. Harry fut d'ailleurs plus que bien loti puisqu'il avait les jumeaux Weasley comme batteur et Ron Weasley au poste de gardien. Harry ne connaissait que de vus les trois poursuiveurs. Il y avait Momo, une jeune fille de Todaï, Stéphane de BeauxBâtons et Wolfgang de Durmstrang. Il les salua brièvement et les entraîna dans le vestiaire de Gryffondor qu'ils partageaient avec l'équipe de Cho Chang. Ils revêtirent leurs robes rouges et retournèrent sur le terrain. Hermione leur indiqua alors leur tour de passage. L'équipe de Harry jouait le dernier match contre justement l'équipe avec qui ils partageaient le vestiaire. Il appela ses coéquipiers, saisirent leurs balais et volèrent jusqu'aux tribunes.

- on a vraiment une super équipe, dit Ron.

- c'est vrai, fit Harry. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- on est les meilleurs, fit Fred.

- je dirais même plus, nous sommes des bêtes, répliqua Georges.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- alors, dit Ron. Vous jouez au Quidditch dans vos écoles ?

Momo rougit immédiatement.

- oui, dit elle.

- et toi Stéphane ?

- aussi. Je suis dans le pôle espoir de BeauxBâtons.

- ah oui, c'est vrai que vous avez une section sport étude là-bas, dit Harry. Tu peux nous donner des tuyaux alors.

- si on tombe contre l'équipe C, répondit Stéphane, celle ou il y a Mélanie, Prudence, Kanké, et Yoko… on a du souci à se faire.

- pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. C'est des filles !

- peut être mais… elles s'entendent à merveille sur un terrain. Prudence faisait partie du pôle espoir de BeauxBâtons elle aussi. Elles font du Quidditch ensemble depuis des années et même si Prudence ne joue plus avec elle depuis le mois de septembre, les automatismes reviendront très vite.

- elles sont quatre, donc elles ne sont pas toutes poursuiveuses, répliqua Fred.

- Yoko est gardienne, répondit Stéphane, et elle est très forte.

- Pas autant que moi, j'en suis sur, répliqua Ron en souriant.

- je ne sais, répondit le français. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle a déjà fait des sélections pour intégrer l'équipe nationale.

Un long silence s'abattit sur l'équipe.

- allez ! ne vous laissez pas abattre, répliqua Harry. De toute façon, on ne risque pas de tomber contre elles ! N'oubliez pas qu'elles jouent contre l'équipe de Krum.

- d'ailleurs, il y a une française, dans son équipe, dit Wolfgang qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- en effet, dit Stéphane, et c'est la meilleure si je puis dire. France Méret, elle s'appelle. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe nationale junior… rapide, efficace… on ne dirait même pas qu'elle évolue sur un balai !

- donc en gros, reprit Georges, on doit se méfier de tous les français, c'est ça ?

- exacte !

- on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge, grimaça Fred.

- au moins il n'y en a pas dans l'équipe de Cho, répliqua Harry.

Ils fixèrent la dite équipe puis soufflèrent.

- on a de la chance, dit Ron.

- le match va commencer, dit harry. L'équipe de Viktor contre celle de Ginny.

- je mise sur l'équipe A, répliqua Fred. Ils vont les exterminer !

Harry lui fit un petit sourire puis fixa le sol où il discernait la silhouette svelte de son amie.

Madame Bibine arriva sur le terrain avec la malle qui renfermait les quatre balles.

- enfourchez vos balles, dit elle d'une voix stricte. Je veux un match fair-play ! Capitaine serrez vous la main.

Ginny s'approcha de Viktor et lui serra la main.

- que le meilleur gagne, dit il en souriant.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et enfourcha son éclair de feu. Le professeur donna le départ.

- Et c'est partie, s'écria la voix amplifiée de Colin Crivey qui faisait les commentaires. L'équipe A est composée de France Méret et Fabien Audoux de BeauxBâtons, Shiji Otori et Key Shino de Todaï, Allyson Borows de Houston, Olivier Dubois ancien capitaine des Gryffondor et…. Viiiiiiiccccctorrrr Krum !

La foule de supporter se mit à applaudir et à crier comme des furies.

- l'équipe B, maintenant, dit il, Vincent McCain, Gordon Mattes, Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor !

Tous les rouges et or des tribunes se mirent à applaudir leurs représentants.

- Ingrid Muños, Phil Down, Doug Fakes de Houston ! Continua Colin. Et Théodore Nott de Serpentard !

La tribune des verts se mit à acclamer leur ami et à l'encourager.

- le Souaffle est dans les mains de Ginny Weasley, elle le passe à Gordon, qui lui remet, il s'approche des buts de Dubois, il tire… aaaahhh… non un Cognard lancé par Fabien l'arrête. France à la balle, elle le donne à… non c'était une feinte de passe, elle file jusqu'au but gardé par Doug, elle tire… non, c'était une autre feinte faite pour écarter le gardien, elle tire ! OUI ! C'est le but ! Dix zéro pour l'équipe de Viktor Krum !

Le match continua ainsi, mené par France Méret mais aussi Ginny Weasley qui montra à tout le monde qu'elle aussi savait faire des feintes. Viktor refit sa célèbre feinte de Wronski qui fonctionna au plus grand malheur de l'attrapeur adverse. Il se saisit enfin du Vif d'or et le match prit fin sur le score de 250 à 100. Ginny descendit serrer la main de ses adversaires sous les ovations du public. Harry vint la rejoindre et la serra dan ses bras.

- très beau match, Gin.

- merci Harry… dure mais je me suis vraiment amusée.

- j'ai vu ça, dit il en souriant.

- c'est fou le plaisir qu'on a joué quand il n'y a pas vraiment de but, dit elle, et jouer contre Viktor Krum… et aussi la jeune fille du nom de France…

- elle joue bien je le confirme ! Tu sais qu'elle joue en équipe nationale junior !

- c'est vrai ! Whaa !

- et tu lui as montré qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le terrain ! Je suis fière de toi !

- merci, dit elle en rougissant. Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins après.

Harry lui donna un dernier baisé, puis retourna retrouver ses coéquipiers. Le prochain match allait être des plus intéressant puisqu'il allait montrer l'équipe C en action. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux s'installèrent confortablement pour ne pas louper une miette du spectacle. Ginny vint les rejoindre avec son équipe et s'installa rapidement. On pouvait voir dans les tribunes toutes les maisons ainsi que les délégations étrangères. Dans la plus haute, se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore, avec tous les professeurs. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder avant d'apercevoir la silhouette bien particulière de Drago Malefoy en haut des gradins. Cheveux au vent, l'air ailleurs, c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi, sans masque, sans rictus, sans regard hautain posé sur le monde. C'étai un nouveau Drago Malefoy qu'il découvrait, un garçon avec un passé, un présent et un futur incertain. Leurs regards se captèrent un instant. Harry cru voir un sourire éclairer son visage, mais ce fut tellement rapide qu'il cru avoir rêvé. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix amplifiée de Colin Crivey.

- le second match oppose l'équipe C de Mélanie Foizon à l'équipe D de Marcus Flint.

Un brouhaha infernal éclata dans le stade.

- l'équipe C est composée de Mélanie Foizon, Kanké Sylla, Aissatou Bakhayokho de BeauxBâtons, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle de Serpentard, de Thoru Honda de Todaï et de Prudence Ottoms de Gryffondor.

Acclamations, cris de délires, applaudissement retentirent encore une fois. Harry observait l'équipe C, si son poursuiveur Stéphane avait dit vrai, ce serait l'équipe à abattre.

- l'équipe D de Markus Flint est composée de Jordan Catalano, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat de Gryffondor, Mandy Brockleheart, Terry Boot de Serdaigle.

Harry, Ron et tous les Gryffondor se levèrent pour acclamer leurs amis. Cette équipe représentait Poudlard et même Dumbledore se leva pour les encourager.

- le professeur bibine lâche les balles et c'est parti ! Prudence se saisit du Souaffle, elle le passe à Mélanie, elle fonce jusqu'aux anneaux gardés par Terry Boot, elle tire… non le repasse à Prudence qui marque ! Dix à zéro ! Le Souaffle est remis en jeu, Jordan le passe à Flint… Flint toujours… Flint encore… il arrive vers les buts gardés par la française Bakhayokho, il tire… NON ! Elle l'a stoppé des deux mains. Elle fait une longue relance à Mélanie qui était déjà parti, elle est seule devant Boot… ET MARQUE ! VINGT A ZERO POUR LEQUIPE C !

- tu as vu cette relance, fit Harry admiratif. Ça se voit qu'elles ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble !

- elle est rapide la petit Mélanie et douée avec son Nimbus ! Répliqua Fred.

- Prudence aussi, répondit Ron ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

- le match continu, s'écria Colin. Flint à le Souaffle… Jordan… il le passe à Neville… Non, loupé ! Kanké de l'équipe C le récupère, elle fait une grande passe à Prudence, elle tire, non, la repasse à Kanké, qui tire ! C'est le but ! Quelle démonstration ! Trente à zéro. Boot relance à Flint qui file seul vers le but adverse, il évite un Cognard lancé par Goyle. Il continue. IL AVANCE TOUT SEUL ! MERLIN QUE FAIT IL ! IL TIRE ! NON CEST UN NOUVEL ARRET DE BAKHAYOKHO ! MERLIN QUELLE RELANCE ! PILE DANS LES MAINS DE KANKE QUI PASSE A MELANIE QUI LANCE PRUE QUI ETAIT EN MOUVEMENT, ELLE TIRE ET OUI CEST LE BUT ! QUARANTE ZERO MAGNIFIQUE !

La foule hurlait ! La délégation de BeauxBâtons scandait les noms de leurs joueuses et Harry pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il espérait vraiment ne pas tomber sur Prudence et ses amis car elles avaient une cohésion et une lecture de jeu incroyable. Le pauvre gardien de Poudlard, Terry Boot était désespéré, il venait de prendre quatre buts en quelques minutes et encourageait ses batteurs, Dean et Seamus de faire leur travail. Neville avait le Souaffle, il fit une passe incertaine à Jordan Catalano mais fut interceptée par Prudence. Les trois poursuiveurs filèrent à toute allures vers les buts de Boot, obligeants les joueurs adverses de s'écarter sur le passage, Harry entendit vaguement Colin crier attaque en Faucon, que Mélanie tirait et marquait le cinquième but de la partie. Le match se déroula ainsi, la fameuse gardienne de but en prit seulement deux, les poursuiveurs en marquèrent cinq chacune et l'attrapeuse Thoru Honda, après avoir évincé Mandy Brockleheart, se saisit du vif d'or. Le match se termina sur de score de 300 à 20 pour l'équipe de Prudence. Les cries de joies retentirent bientôt, tous était debout, applaudissant la démonstration de Quidditch que ces jeunes filles leurs avaient offert. Prudence s'arrêta à leur tribune et fit une grosse bise à Ron qui devint aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

- mais… mais…

- arrête de penser Ron, dit elle en riant, j'en avais envie, c'est tout !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et redescendit rejoindre ses amis.

- vous avez vu, dit Stéphane le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Harry. Elles se complètent parfaitement.

- j'ai vu, fit Harry pensif.

Il ne savait pas ce que valaient les poursuiveurs de son équipe, venant de délégations étrangères, la cohésion entre eux allait être délicate. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que de toutes façons, ce n'était que pour s'amuser, même s'il désirait aller le plus loin possible. Il était presque onze heures, lorsque Colin annonça le match qui opposait l'équipe E à l'équipe F.

- les E, tout de gris vêtu, sont représentés par Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Eléonore Timber, Thomas Anderson et Susan Bones pour Poudlard ! Chris Tuccker pour Houston et Stéphane Bern pour BeauxBâtons !

Colin laissa la foule s'enthousiasmer pour cette équipe avant de reprendre.

- l'équipe F est représenté par Kyo Soma de Todaï, Ania et Anastasia Korkina, pour Durmstrang, Brenda Walsh et Steve Fausset pour Houston ! Et pour Poudlard… Applaudissez bien fort… Angélina Johnson et Drago Malefoy !

Sur les gradins, les supporters encouragèrent les deux équipes avec des cris de joie.

- en position sur vos balai, s'il vous plait, ordonna madame Bibine avant de donner un grand coup de sifflet et que les quinze balais s'élèvent.

- Angelina Johnson de l'équipe F s'empare immédiatement du Souaffle, elle le passe à Ania, nouvelle passe à Johnson et… non, c'est Padma Patil qui le reprend et qui vole comme une flèche vers les buts de Kyo Soma. Elle va mar… non, le tir est arrêté. Il fait une longue relance à Angelina qui fait un plongeon pour éviter de percuter Susan Bones. Elle le donne à Ania qui le passe à Anastasia, elle tire… et oui ! Dix à zéro.

La foule retentit à nouveau.

- Eléonore Timber reprend le Souaffle, elle le donne à Michael qui fonce vers les buts adverses -AIE- Il vient d'être percuté par un Cognard lancé par Brenda Walsh ! Cependant Padma l'a récupéré, NON ! Elle aussi est stoppée par un second Cognard lancé par Steve Fausset de Houston ! Angelina récupère le Souaffle, tire… OUI VINGT A ZERO !

A califourchon sur son balai, Drago scrutait le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il n'avait fait que cela depuis le début de la partie, ne manifestant aucunement sa joie, se focalisant seulement sur la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Le match dura près d'une heure et demie, le score était de 90 pour l'équipe F à 350 pour l'équipe de Drago Malefoy, lorsque la petite balle dorée fit son apparition. Malefoy la repéra aussitôt, il descendit en piqué bientôt suivit par Stéphane Bern, élève de quatrième année à BeauxBâtons. Ils filèrent à toute allure, suivant les mouvements du Vif d'or qui slalomait près du sol. Le balai de Drago, était plus rapide et il distança facilement le jeune français remontant en chandelle en s'apercevant du changement de direction de la petite balle. Il évita un Cognard lancé par l'équipe adverse, il n'était plus très loin.

- allez, dit il en tendant la main.

Il le saisit, mettant fin au match et étant acclamer comme jamais depuis qu'il jouait au Quidditch. Il fut bientôt rejoins par son équipe qui l'enlaça, criant leurs joies. Peu habitué à ce genre d'effusion, il leur fit un sourire crispé puis se laissa aller à la joie. Il leva les yeux à la tribune où se trouvait Harry et lui sourit largement. Il laissa ses coéquipiers puis alla le rejoindre. Il immobilisa son Nimbus devant Harry et lui remit le Vif d'or.

- à toi de jouer Potter ! Dit il en le dévisageant. Tu as intérêt de gagner ton match, je compte bien te battre le tour suivant.

Harry serra ses doigts sur le Vif d'or puis lui fit un grand sourire.

– je serai là, pour la demie finale et je gagnerai !

- et on gagnera le tournoi ! Ajouta Ron qui se trouvait près de son ami.

Drago le toisa de haut en bas avant de ricaner.

- si vous remportez votre prochain match ! Ce qui n'est pas gagné vu tes performances comme gardien !

Ron se leva aussitôt mais fut retenu par Harry.

- laisse tomber, dit il. Venez ! Ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de ses coéquipiers.

Ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais et dépassèrent Malefoy qui les regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Colin annonça une heure de pause et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Harry tenait toujours fermement la balle que lui avait remis sa némésis. Il la plaça dans sa poche lorsqu'il s'installa avec son équipe pour manger.

- ne vous goinfrer surtout pas, dit Harry en regardant Ron foncé sur les plats qui apparaissaient.

- ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on fait attention ! Répondit il en souriant.

- j'ai une de ses frousses, dit la seule fille de leur équipe.

- tout se passera bien, lui répondit Fred Weasley. Tu t'occupes du Souaffle, nous on s'arrange pour que tu gardes ton joli minois et Harry attrapera le Vif d'or.

- tu devrais manger Momo, ajouta Georges. Ce n'est pas en ne tenant pas debout sur ton balai qu'on risque de gagner !

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et commença à manger ses macaronis. Hermione et Terry vinrent s'installer à leurs tables pour les soutenir. Harry essayait de paraître serein malgré le maelström de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Il pensait à son match, à l'équipe de Prudence, à son équipe… il se surprit aussi à penser à Drago Malefoy. Son comportement avait légèrement changé depuis un certain temps maintenant… En fait depuis le début de l'ADI.

- pourquoi m'a-t-il donné ce Vif d'or ? Pensa—il. Pour me provoquer ? Pour bien me montrer que notre pseudo bonne entente qui s'était établie durant le bal était bien révolue ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment encouragé ?

Il plissa les yeux et le fixa un instant. Il se passa un main dans les cheveux puis sentit sa chevalière à son doigt. Il l'observa un moment, jouant à la faire tourner avec son pouce.

- LM ?

Il n'avait aucune idée sur l'identité de son expéditeur. Le seul LM qu'il connaissait était Lucius Malefoy. Il grimaça à cette pensée et se dit qu'il serait judicieux de montrer cette bague à son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Si la bague venait de Lucius, il avait du souci à se faire. Elle était très jolie et devait sûrement coûter très cher. Il sourit doucement, se disant qu'il serait dommage de la retirer, puis termina son repas l'esprit tourmenté.

Il était quatorze heures passées, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires. Harry faisait les cents pas devant ses coéquipiers, soufflant doucement pour calmer son stress grandissant.

- bon ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire ! Ron joue comme d'habitude ! Les jumeaux, j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous ! Dit il en le souriant.

- no problème, Harry, répondit Fred.

- on s'occupe des Cognard, ajouta Georges.

- faites tout pour protéger nos poursuiveurs, répondit Harry. Pour vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Momo, Stéphane et Wolfgang. Je ne vous ai jamais vu jouer mais j'ai confiance en vous ! Je vous dirais seulement une chose, c'est de jouer ensemble ! Nous sommes une équipe et je ne veux surtout pas voir de jeu personnel ! D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent puis Harry prit le chemin menant à l'extérieur. Le vent froid de décembre lui ébouriffait un peu plus les cheveux et il frissonna légèrement. Il espérait que le match ne durerait pas trop et qu'il pourrait vite mettre une longue cape bien chaude. Colin annonça d'une voix forte le début du match. Il présenta comme à son habitude les différents joueurs, finissant par l'équipe H, de Cho Chang.

- capitaines, j'attends un match sans problème, dit le professeur bibine à Harry et à Cho. Serrez vous la main.

Harry souhaita bonne chance à la jeune fille qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- enfourchez vos balais ! Ordonna le professeur avant de siffler.

Les balais s'élevèrent aussitôt, dans le vent glacier de l'hiver.

- Stéphane Delacour, s'empare du Souaffle, dois-je vraiment vous dire que c'est le jeune frère de la célèbre Fleur Delacour, qui était venu faire le tournoi des trois sorciers il y a maintenant trois ans !

- Monsieur Crivey ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

- excusez moi professeur. Stéphane à le Souaffle, il le donne à Momo Adachi, elle évite un Cognard lancé par Robbie Williams et fonce jusqu'au but. Elle fait une nouvelle passe à Delacour, il va marquer… non, le tir est arrêté par Justin Finch-Fletchey, le gardien de l'équipe bleue. Les bleus reprennent le Souaffle avec Kelly Evans qui fait un plongeon pour éviter un Cognard lancé par Fred ou Georges et –AIE- Malheureusement elle n'a pas pu éviter le Cognard lancé par son frère, Georges ou Fred Weasley, désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus précis. Momo s'empare du Souaffle, elle le passe à Wolfgang, qui se précipite vers les buts de Finch-Fletchey, il tire… et MARQUE ! DIX A ZERO !

Les supporters applaudirent l'exploit et scandait le nom de Wolfgang, le butteur. Harry fit quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie avant de repartir à la recherche du Vif d'or.

- Annah Abbot prend le Souaffle, elle le donne à Kelly qui fonce vers les buts de Ron Weasley. Elle tire… -Bravo Ron- excusez moi professeur ! Ron Weasley de l'équipe G arrête la balle. Il fait une très longue relance à Momo qui n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres des buts gardés par Finch-Fletchey. Elle tire… OUI VINGT A ZERO !

Le match continua à ce rythme. Ron se prit cinq buts mais les poursuiveurs de Harry se montraient plus que talentueux. Ils marquèrent à leurs tours plusieurs buts. Le score était de deux cents à cinquante quand Harry aperçut un petit éclat doré. Le cœur battant, il plongea aussitôt dans sa direction. Cho Chang qui le suivait de près en fit autant. Ils foncèrent cote à cote pour essayer de l'attraper. Harry donna tout sa vitesse à son éclair de feu et distança la jeune fille facilement. Il remonta soudain en chandelle suivant toujours la trajectoire de la balle en or. Il prit un virage serré pour éviter un Cognard lancé par Ernie MacMillan et l'instant suivant le Vif d'or avait disparut. Il souffla rageusement et se remit à sa recherche. Le match reprit, Ron encaissa encore cinq buts mettant le score à 220 à 100. Harry encouragea ses troupes à agir, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Le jeune Delacour fit cinq passes décisives à Momo et à Wolfgang et marqua par trois fois. Les jumeaux Weasley marquèrent eux un but chacun en percutant avec leurs battes un Souaffle qui passait près d'eux. Le score était à présent de 400 à 200, Harry avait les doigts gelés et espérait de tout son cœur trouver le plus vite possible ce Vif d'or. Comme pour exaucé ses prières, la petite balle dorées apparut non loin d'où il se trouvait il fonça tout de suite. Il prit un virage serré et fit une descente d'au moins trente mètres avant de remonter en chandelle levant un point refermant le précieux Vif d'or.

- L'EQUIPE G REPORTE LE MATCH ! HARRY POTTER A SAISI LE VIF D'OR ! Hurla Colin.

La foule en délire se mit à applaudir. Harry fut bientôt rejoint par ses coéquipiers qui se jetèrent dans ses bras. Il leur fit un grand sourire et serra le Vif d'or encore plus fort dans sa main. Il regarda Drago Malefoy et il lui montra, murmurant au passage qu'il serait sa prochaine victime. Drago lui fit un signe de tête puis s'en alla. Harry et ses coéquipiers s'en allèrent saluer la foule puis descendirent à leur tour vers les vestiaires.

- beau travail, Harry, fit Ron une fois arrivée dans leur salle de repos.

- c'est plutôt à moi de vous féliciter, dit Harry. Vous avez tous très bien joués ! Je suis vraiment fier de vous ! Cependant il faut maintenant se re-concentrer ! Nous allons jouer contre l'équipe F, et d'après ce que nous avons pu voir… il joue très bien eux aussi !

- ne t'inquiète pas Harry, répliqua Fred. Tout se passera bien ! On a les meilleurs poursuiveurs du tournoi !

- le meilleur gardien ! Continua Georges.

- le meilleur attrapeur, reprit Fred.

- et les meilleurs batteurs, firent Harry, Ron et les trois poursuiveurs en riant.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, la bonne humeur les emportant rapidement. Ils prirent une douche, puis revêtir des nouveaux maillots. Ils sortirent des vestiaires et allèrent assister à la première demie finale qui opposait l'équipe de Viktor Krum à l'équipe de Mélanie Foizon.

* * *

voila fini! désolé pour les fautes! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu lol

je ne sais pas à quand! Bise!

Démone !


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Merci à vous de me lire toujours et encore ! Place aux RAR :

**Théalie** : Merci pour le commentaire! Ne t'inquiete pas les matchs qui arrivent sont décris et il y a même la fin du tournoi! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras! A bientot et bonne lecture! bise!

**Amy Keira** : Salut Miss! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! J'espère que tu aimeras celui là! C'est la fin du tournoi donc bonne lecture et à bientot ! Bye!

**Olivier1** : Salut nouveau lecteur lol! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis touchée ! Je suis contente que tu aimes enfin apprécie et donc je vais essayer de repondre à tes questions! D'abord la chevaliere... et bien c'est... qui lui a donné lol On l'apprend dans les chapitres suivant... elle lui sera utile plus tard! Pour voldemort... il viendra bientot aussi lol et ça pour pourir une ambiance ya pas mieux mdr! Alors patience et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fiction! Biz et bonne lecture!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 31** : 

- ça y est ! Le match commence ! Je vous rappelle les équipes ! S'écria la voix amplifiée magiquement de Colin Crivey. Pour l'équipe A, France Méret, Fabien Audoux de BeauxBâtons, Shiji Otori et Key Shino de Todaï, Allyson Borows de Houston, Olivier Dubois ancien capitaine des Gryffondor et…. Viiiiiiiccccctorrrr Krum !

La foule qui s'agglutinait dans les gradins poussa de grands cris de joies et d'enthousiasme. Les applaudissements se firent entendre dans les quatre coins du stade et Harry participait activement. Il était installé avec son équipe dans la tribune des Gryffondor et encourageait Dubois son ancien capitaine.

- Pour l'équipe C, majoritairement féminine ! Cria Colin. J'appelle Mélanie Foizon, Kanké Sylla, Aissatou Bakhayokho de BeauxBâtons, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle de Serpentard, de Thoru Honda de Todaï et de Prudence Ottoms de Gryffondor.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain saluant la foule et se regroupant à coté du Professeur Bibine.

- je veux un match sans problème ! Capitaines ! Serrez vous la main !

Viktor et Mélanie le firent en se souhaitant bonne chance.

- Enfourchez vos balais !

Elle siffla avant de libérer les balles.

- Prudence se saisit du Souaffle, elle le passe à Mélanie ! Kanké maintenant, Prudence de nouveau… Interception de France Méret qui fonce jusqu'au cage de Yoko ! Elle évite un Cognard jeté par Crabbe, tire et MARQUE ! Rugit Colin et toutes les tribunes applaudirent et acclamèrent la jeune fille. Dix-zéro en faveur de l'équipe de Krum !

- vous avez vu la vitesse de cette fille ! S'exclama Ron. Il ne faudra pas la louper !

- t'inquiète on assurera ! Répliqua son frère Georges.

Le match reprit sous les applaudissements. Il fut plus rapide et plus brutal. Crabbe et Goyle s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour éloigner les adversaires sur le chemin de Prudence, Mélanie et Kanké. L'équipe de Viktor, elle, devait sans cesse se reformer pour pouvoir voler le Souaffle et enfin marqué des buts. Ce que refit Fabien. L'équipe de Viktor menait par vingt à zéro.

- Prudence à le Souaffle ! Mélanie ! Kanké ! Kanké toujours ! Elle évite un Cognard, donne le Souaffle à Mélanie, qui tire… OUI PREMIER BUT POUR LEQUIPE C !

La foule hurla en délire, se levant et applaudissant encore. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait vu un match d'une telle qualité. Rapidité de passe, tire précis, feinte de passe mais aussi de tire, interception, tout y était. Au bout de dix minutes l'équipe de Prudence avait marqué cinq buts mettant le score à soixante à cinquante. Les attrapeurs n'avaient rien eu à faire pour le moment, Viktor faisait des cercles au dessus des joueurs pour repérer la petite balle dorée qui n'avait pas daignée faire son apparition. Pendant qu'il cherchait, son équipe marqua encore trois buts suivit de près par l'équipe de Prudence. Le score ne cessait de changer et Harry ne pouvait dire qui sortirait vainqueur de ce duel de haut vol ! Ginny à ses cotés étaient toute excitée, elle ne cessait de crier, encourageant Prudence et même Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'ils envoient des Cognards avec un peu plus de précision.

- Oh ! S'exclama soudain Colin. Je crois que Krum a repéré le Vif d'Or !

Tous les sorciers présents retinrent leurs souffles. Krum bientôt suivit de la jeune Thoru Honda foncèrent en piqué jusqu'au sol. Harry regarda immédiatement en bas pour voir s'il apercevait la petite balle.

- par Merlin, c'est une feinte ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Wronski ? Demanda Ginny.

- ouais !

Et Thoru, ne se doutant pas de cela, fonça et percuta le sol durement alors que Krum remontait en chandelle.

- temps mort ! S'exclama Mélanie.

L'équipe C ainsi que Pomfresh descendirent sur le sol et arrivèrent jusqu'à la pauvre fille qui tenait son bras.

- tu crois qu'ils vont reprendre le jeu ? Demanda Ron.

- elle s'est peut être cassé le bras, répliqua Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'ils arrêtent pour si peu !

- Harry a raison ! Regarde, elle se lève déjà !

La foule applaudit la jeune fille brune qui se levait et enfourcha son balai. L'équipe C s'éleva dans le ciel, l'air plus décidé que jamais. Prudence, Mélanie et Kanké, foncèrent dans le tas évitant les Cognard et bombardant ce pauvre Dubois qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Le score était maintenant de trois cent quatre vingt dix à deux cent quarante pour l'équipe de Prudence, quand la foule se leva comme un seul homme. Thoru Honda était entrain de descendre en piqué et Harry savait que ce n'était plus une feinte. La foule accompagnait cette avancée par des cris et des encouragements. Krum fondit lui aussi, la rattrapant bientôt. C'était fait. Ils étaient cote à cote, fonçant vers le sol !

- par Merlin, ils vont s'écraser ! S'écria Ginny accroché à la rambarde.

Mais Thoru et Viktor redressèrent leurs balais pour changer de trajectoire. Le vif d'or était remonté et les deux attrapeurs le suivaient de près. Les batteurs de l'équipe de Krum reprirent du service, ils tapèrent ensemble dans un Cognard qui percuta en pleine poitrine la pauvre jeune fille qui perdit le contrôle de son balai et chuta. Viktor, une main sur le manche de son balai et l'autre tendu, se saisit du vif d'or sous les acclamations du publique.

- l'équipe A récupère le vif d'or et termine le match ! S'écria Colin. Oh mais attendez ! Le score est de Trois cent quatre-vingt dix pour les deux équipes ! L'égalité est parfaite !

Les têtes se levèrent tous vers Colin, Hermione et Terry qui se trouvaient dans la tribune. Ils se mirent aussitôt à discuter puis Hermione prit la parole.

- Nous allons délibérer et vous annoncez le premier finaliste dans un instant ! Dit elle de sa voix amplifiée.

Elle sortit un parchemin et aidé de colin et Terry se mirent au travail. Elle fit un signe de tête à colin, qui reprit la parole.

- après délibération, dit il. Nous proclamons l'équipe C, vainqueurs !

Les « houra » et félicitations pullulaient de partout.

- nous arrivons à ce résultat du fait de la différence de but marqué lors du premier match ! Ajouta Colin pour répondre à l'interrogation muette de l'équipe A.

La foule s'était levée pour applaudir les jeunes filles qui étaient au sol avec leur malheureuse attrapeuse. Thoru, le bras en écharpe, monta sur son balai et l'équipe C fit un tour d'honneur. Harry leur cœur battant se retourna vers son équipe.

- allons y !

Ils acquiescèrent et enfourchèrent leurs balais pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs et regardèrent tous Harry.

- je crois parler pour tout le monde en disant que vous avez envie d'aller en finale !

- Ca c'est sur ! S'exclama Ron.

- hé bien, il n'y a qu'une seule solution ! Battre l'équipe de Kyo Soma ! D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir tout à l'heure, c'est un très bon gardien ! Donc les poursuiveurs… je vous souhaite bon courage.

L'équipe se mit à rire bientôt suivit par Harry.

- bon, plus sérieusement, reprit le survivant. J'ai cru remarqué un point faible… le cercle de gauche… tiré dans celui là le plus possible !

- bien… Répondirent-ils.

- sinon… pour les poursuiveurs de leurs équipes… il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… les jumelles Korkina sont très fortes… ainsi qu'Angelina Johnson ! Elles se sont trouvées assez facilement sur le terrain… donc elles risque de faire pas mal de feinte mais vous pouvez les faire aussi. J'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, Fred et Georges… protégez nos poursuiveurs un maximum !

- oui chef ! Répliquèrent les jumeaux en faisant un salut militaire moldu.

- et toi, tu t'occupes de Malefoy ! dit Ron en se levant.

- exact ! J'en fais mon affaire ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Un grand oui inonda le vestiaire et ils sortirent plus remonté que jamais. Colin Crivey appela les équipes en commençant par celle de Drago.

- l'équipe F est composé de Kyo Soma de Todaï, Ania et Anastasia Korkina, pour Durmstrang, Brenda Walsh et Steve Fausset pour Houston ! Et pour Poudlard… Applaudissez… Angelina Johnson et Drago Malefoy !

Les élèves qui représentaient l'ADI se mirent à applaudirent et à taper des pieds dans un brouhaha incroyable. Colin du même attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir annoncer l'équipe G.

- Après avoir battu l'équipe de Cho Chang au premier tour, l'équipe G se retrouve en demi finale ! Applaudissez bien fort, Fred et Georges Weasley, les batteurs ! Stéphane Delacour, Momo Adachi et Wolfgang Radoff comme poursuiveurs ! Ron Weasley comme gardien… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeet Harrrrrrrryyyyyyy PPPPOoooooottttteerrrrrr !

Les Gryffondor en tête de liste se levèrent et applaudirent bientôt suivit par les autres élèves de l'école. Le professeur bibine arriva et fit face aux quatorze sorciers.

- un match fair-play ! Capitaines, serrez vous la main !

Harry fit un grand sourire à Kyo Soma et lui serra la main, lui souhaitant bonne chance par la même occasion.

- Empoignez vos balais !

Et elle siffla.

- les balais sont envolés ! Momo se saisit du Souaffle ! Wolfgang ! Delacour ! Momo encore ! Aie ! Elle le lâche ! Angélina Johnson à la récupération ! Une des jumelles Korkina ! L'autre… Angélina ! Elle fonce vers Ron… tire et MARQUE ! Dix zéro pour l'équipe F ! S'écria Colin sous les cris du stade.

Harry encouragea son équipe mais surtout Ron. Il jeta un œil sur le terrain et observa rapidement chaque parcelle en faisant des tours d'horizon. Drago de son coté, faisait la même chose. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête attraper le vif d'or. Il s'en contrefichait du match et de la finale, il voulait seulement battre Harry Potter au Quidditch.

- Adachi de l'équipe G à le Souaffle, elle le passe à Delacour ! Radoff ! Adachi ! Elle évite un Cognard et passe le Souaffle à Radoff… il tire… aie non, la balle est arrêtée par Kyo Soma ! Il fait une longue relance à Angélina, elle fonce vers Ron… AIE ! Fred ou Georges, je ne peux pas être plus précis désolé, lui a envoyé un Cognard ! Adachi récupère la balle ! Delacour… il tire… OUI DIX PARTOUT !

Harry fit quelques loopings pour manifester sa joie avant de retourner à sa quête du vif d'or.

Le match continua. L'équipe de Harry prenait légèrement l'eau, pas que ses poursuiveurs ne faisaient pas leurs travails mais le problème venait surtout de Ron. Le score après quarante minutes de jeu était de deux cents à cent cinquante pour l'équipe de Kyo Soma. Harry commençait à paniquer, lui aussi. Il encouragea encore plus vigoureusement son équipe, distribuant ses ordres.

- Fred ! Georges ! Protégez Ron ! Cria harry.

Les jumeaux se mirent en formation et détournaient les assauts des jeunes filles qui osaient approcher leur jeune frère. Les poursuiveurs de Harry reprirent l'ascendant collant au score. Il était à présent de deux cents cinquante à deux cents pour l'équipe de Kyo. Harry continua à regarder le terrain de peur que Drago les achève en récupérant la balle dorée. Il leva le nez au ciel et là, vit le vif d'or. Il monta immédiatement en chandelle bientôt suivit par Drago qui l'épiait du coin de l'œil. Il donna toute sa puissance à son éclair de feu mais fut rattraper par Malefoy. Jouant des coudes, il réussit presque à le dépasser. Mais la balle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au moment où il passait devant, elle changea brutalement de trajectoire, disparaissant de la vue des deux garçons. Harry jura furieusement puis retourna plus près des joueurs. Durant leur escapade, l'équipe F de Kyo avait pris une sacrée avance, menant de trois cents points à deux cents.

- Adachi perd le Souaffle qui est récupéré par Johnson ! Korkina ! Johnson… Korkina encore… elle tire… non, c'était une feinte pour sa sœur… qui tire ! OUI 310 à 200 ! Je crois que l'équipe G de Harry Potter… prend l'eau ! Il leur faudrait un miracle pour qu'il remporte ce match et ce miracle s'appelle vif d'or !

La foule était debout, encourageant les rouges du survivant pour qu'ils se ressaisissent. Ils hurlaient, chantaient des hymnes inventés sur le tas, comme « Qui ne saute pas, n'est pas avec Potter » ou encore « Potter est au Brésil et danse la samba, il va de ville en ville pour apprendre le pas… Lalalalalalala… » (Folie de l'auteur, désolé…). Bref les membres de l'ADI étaient surexcités. Le score était à présent de 340 à 200 et c'est là que le vif d'or décida de se montrer. Drago, rapide comme l'éclair, chevauchant son super balai, descendit en piqué, suivant la trajectoire de la balle.

- Défendez nos cages ! Hurla Harry. On ne doit pas prendre de but !

Harry fonça alors à son tour, ne voulant en aucun cas se faire distancer. Drago avait prit une avance considérable et le Gryffondor du se pencher davantage sur son éclair de feu pour lui donner un maximum de puissance. Il rattrapait petit à petit son retard mais Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas semblant de voler. Il était doué et le fait d'avoir un bon balai, lui donnait encore un avantage. Mais Harry connaissait son éclair par cœur, il savait comment le manier et il le montra. Il changea de trajectoire, anticipant le mouvement du vif d'or et fut heureux de voir la petite balle agir comme il l'attendait. Il monta en chandelle avec elle et dépassa Drago, qui ouvrit de grands yeux surprit de voir Harry devant lui. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et fonça lui aussi. Ils étaient à présent coude à coude, rivalisant de coup pour ne pas se laisser dépasser et distancer. Puis le vif d'or prit un virage serré et les garçons en firent de même. La balle fila comme l'éclair et la froidure de l'hiver les crispa un peu.

- allez ! Se dit Harry.

Il serra les dents et ses mains sur le manche et prit un autre virage pour ne perdre la balle. Tout avait disparut autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que la balle et deux duellistes. On aurait pu croire apercevoir un ballet acrobatique, tant les prouesses montrées par Harry et Drago étaient fascinantes. Harry prit enfin l'avantage et tendit la main.

- HARRY POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF DOR ! LEQUIPE G GAGNE LE MATCH PAR 350 à 340 ! NOUS CONNAISSONS A PRESENT LES DEUX EQUIPES FINALISTES ! LEQUIPE C CONTRE LEQUIPE G !

La foule hurla le nom de Harry qui avait le point serré sur la petite balle qui se débattait. Il fut bientôt rejoins par ses coéquipiers qui l'étreignirent, criant leurs joies. Ils firent un tour de stade sur les ovations du public et Harry fit un signe de main à Ginny qui sautait dans la tribune des Gryffondor. L'équipe de Harry vint saluer leur adversaire, qui méritait tout autant de gagner.

- beau match ! Fit Kyo en serrant la main de Harry. Tu es super comme attrapeur !

- merci ! Et toi très doué comme gardien !

Ils se sourirent et Harry serra la main à tous les joueurs. Il s'arrêta vers Malefoy et lui fit un grand sourire.

- pas trop déçu ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

Drago lui fit une moue puis sourit faiblement.

- tiens, cadeau de ma part !

Harry lui remis le vif d'or et rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient remis en mouvement.

- pourquoi tu me le donnes ? S'écria Malefoy surpris de son geste et de ses paroles.

- parce que tu m'as donné le tien tout à l'heure, répondit Harry. Et que je t'avais promis que je te battrais… encore !

Harry fit un grand sourire et Drago le foudroya du regard, jurant dans sa barbe. Il serra le vif d'or dans sa main puis le plaça dans sa poche et sans s'en rendre compte, il répondit au sourire flamboyant de Harry.

Le survivant fut accueillit en héro dans les vestiaires. Tous riaient, chantaient, racontaient le match et les prouesses de Harry. Il leur demanda de se calmer car la finale était bientôt et surtout loin d'être gagné.

- qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Fred.

- la finale est à 20h30 ! Répliqua Harry. Donc on va prendre une douche pour l'instant, se relaxer…

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre.

- il est dix sept heures trente, donc on va se reposer, dîner léger et ensuite on se retrouve ici à 20 heures. D'accord !

Les joueurs acquiescèrent.

- pour le match de tout à l'heure, je veux que vous vous calmiez ! Ne vous mettez pas la pression ! On part avec un désavantage certain, parce que les poursuiveurs adverses se connaissent et nous non. Donc jouez surtout en équipe et non individuellement ! Pour les batteurs…

Il regarda Fred et Georges.

- continuez comme vous l'avez fait ! Essayez d'avoir un œil sur Ron et sur les poursuiveurs. Je sais j'en demande trop mais… Prudence et ses copines sont redoutables et j'ai peur que tu cèdes, Ron.

Le plus jeune des Weasley se renfrogna légèrement.

- leur gardienne est… super, continua Harry. Mais comme tout le monde, elle a des points faibles et je ne peux pas vous aider… il faudra voir pendant le match. Sinon évitez les tirs près du corps, elle est grande donc a une facilité avec ce genre de tirs. Essayez peut être les tirs au niveau du balai, ça pourrait la déconcentrer !

Ils approuvèrent encore une fois et Harry les laissa enfin prendre une douche. Il alla se caller sous un jet d'eau chaude et resta plusieurs minutes sous le flot. Il était bien et en même temps fatigué. Une journée à faire du sport, c'est bien ce qui lui fallait. Il se savonna rapidement, se rinça puis alla s'habiller. Il sortit du stade et rentra avec son équipe pour se mettre au chaud. Ils furent accueillit par des applaudissements dans la salle de Poudlard et Ginny vint immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de son amour.

- tu as été fantastique, Harry !

- merci, Gin, dit il rougissant légèrement.

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres et alla s'asseoir à une grande table avec les membres du groupe F. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Hermione et Terry en pleine discussion.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron, voyant l'air songeur d'Hermione.

Elle souffla un instant avant de s'asseoir en face de Harry.

- l'équipe C n'a plus d'attrapeur.

- quoi ? Fit Harry.

- ouais… Thoru Honda, pendant son match contre Viktor a fait deux mauvaises chutes et elle s'est cassée le bras. Pomfresh refuse qu'elle joue la finale.

- qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Fred.

- on a décidé d'accorder à l'équipe C le choix un autre attrapeur, répondit Terry.

- et qui s'est ? Demanda aussitôt Georges.

- vous le saurez à 20h30 ! Répliqua Prudence, qui s'était rapproché de la table de ses amis.

Fred et Georges lui tirèrent la langue, se qui fit rire la jeune fille.

- c'est pas bien d'être curieux, dit elle en s'installant sur les genoux de Ron.

Le jeune homme devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il avait les mains sur les accoudoirs ne sachant pas s'il devait les bouger ou non. Il décida que non et resta parfaitement immobile.

- alors vous êtes prêt à souffrir ? Demanda Prudence en souriant.

- tu es bien prétentieuse Prue ! Répliqua Georges en souriant. Je parie qu'on gagne et que Harry récupérera le vif d'or !

Prudence se mit à rire, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur démoniaque.

- on a la meilleure équipe… Dit elle. Harry est très fort mais il ne fait pas le poids face à notre nouvel attrapeur !

- Merci Prudence, c'est sympa ! Répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny et Prudence se mirent à rire.

- je plaisante Harry ! Dit elle. Enfin un peu… Bon les gars… et mesdemoiselles ! Je dois vous laisser ! Mes chers coéquipiers ne doivent pas apprécier que je fraternise avec l'ennemi.

Elle déposa un baisé sur la joue de Ron, qui était toujours aussi rouge et se leva. Elle embrassa également son frère puis alla rejoindre ses amis.

- elle est complètement folle ! Dit Ron qui était sortit de sa léthargie.

- oui, c'est clair, répondit Fred. Elle est complètement folle…

Il lança un regard lourd de signification à son frère qui finit sa phrase.

- complètement folle de toi…

Et toute la tablée se mit à rire, Harry le premier, se tenant les cotes sous le regard furibond de Ron.

* * *

- bonsoir à tous et toutes ! Cria la voix de Colin. Nous sommes réunis ce soir, pour assister à la grande finale de ce premier tournoi de Quidditch de l'ADI !

Les spectateurs se mirent à crier et à applaudir. Ils avaient sortit leurs baguettes et les faisaient scintiller aux couleurs des deux équipes.

- et maintenant sans plus attendre, permettez moi de vous présenter les deux équipes ! L'équipe C, dirigée par Mélanie Foizon de BeauxBâtons, a d'abord éliminé l'équipe D qui représentait Poudlard ! Elle s'est ensuite qualifiée en finale en ne s'imposant pas contre l'équipe de Viktor Krum. Après une égalité parfaite, nous avons décidé que l'équipe C méritait de passer grâce à la différence de but ! Faites une ovation à cette équipe ! J'appelle Mélanie, Kanké, Yoko, Prudence, Crabbe, Goyle et Viktor Krum !

Les jeunes sorciers plus excités que jamais se mirent à hurler et à agiter encore plus leurs baguettes.

- La jeune Thoru Honda qui tenait le poste d'attrapeur s'étant blessé, l'équipe C a décidé de choisir l'international bulgare pour la remplacer ! Applaudissez les, biens fort ! Cria le commentateur aussi excité que les spectateur.

L'équipe de Prudence, tout de bleu vêtu arriva sur le terrain, saluant la foule en délire.

- Le second finaliste, reprit Colin. Après avoir battu, l'équipe H de Cho Chang et l'équipe F de Kyo Soma, se retrouve en finale ! Veuillez s'il vous plait faire une ovation, un tumulte d'applaudissement pour ces joueurs ! J'appelle Ron Weasley, Momo Adachi, Wolfgang Radoff, Stéphane Delacour, Fred et Georges Weasley et Harry… Potter !

Les joueurs rouges entrèrent sur le terrain, saluant à leur tour la foule. C'était magnifique. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard et le terrain était éclairé comme les stades de foot moldus. Les éclairs que faisaient les baguettes des supporters rendaient le spectacle encore plus beau et Harry plus qu'ému ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha de son équipe et leur fit un sourire rassurant.

- je sais qu'on peut le faire ! Dit il. C'est le match du siècle ! A vous de montrer à tous les spectateurs que vous savez jouer et que rien ne vous fait peur ! Je vous l'avais dit ce matin ! L'équipe C est l'équipe à abattre ! Elle n'est pas invisible et je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! Jouez ensemble, ne faite pas de folie et surtout prenez du plaisir !

Harry regroupa ses joueurs et après une prière muette, ils poussèrent un cri de guerre pour se donner du courage. Le professeur Bibine arriva à son tour, portant son balai et la malle qui renfermait les quatre balles. Elle demanda aux capitaines de se serrez la main et libéra les balles, sifflant un grand coup.

- C'eeeest PARTI ! Hurla Colin. Le Souaffle à Prudence qui passe à Mélanie ! Kanké ! Prudence ! Mélanie à nouveau ! Momo récupère la balle ! Stéphane ! Wolfgang ! Stéphane encore…

Le match commençait fort. Les poursuiveurs jouaient rapidement, commentant quelques fautes mais les gardiens n'avaient pas encore eu à intervenir.

- Prudence se rapproche de Ron Weasley. Elle monte en chandelle ! Quelle rapidité ! Elle tire… non elle fait une passe à Mélanie qui avait suivit le mouvement ! ELLE TIRE ET OUI ! DIX ZERO ! Hurla Colin et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et le fracassement de pied sur le plancher. Quelle feinte !

Le jeu s'accéléra. L'équipe C de Prudence, ne fléchit pas, continuant sans cesse leurs attaques. Harry hurla à Fred et Georges de réagir et ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Fred frappa un Cognard qui atteint Mélanie dans le dos, la faisant lâcher le Souaffle à l'avantage de Momo. Elle fonça avec Wolfgang et Stéphane, formant une attaque en faucon et tira dans le cercle de gauche. Malheureusement, Yoko, la gardienne, parvint à l'arrêter et fit une longue relance qui tomba pile dans les mains de Prudence. Elle tira à son tour, mais le Souaffle fut repoussé par la batte de Georges et fonça droit vers Stéphane. Il récupéra la balle et marqua le premier but de l'équipe de Harry sous les applaudissements de tout le stade.

Le match devint plus fou, Crabbe, Goyle et les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient lancés dans un duel de Cognard, les tapant avec rage faisant des dégâts considérables chez les poursuiveurs. Le score était serré, l'équipe C menant seulement de deux buts. Harry, quant à lui, surveillait Viktor de près. Il s'attendait à se qu'il tente la feinte de Wronski mais Harry ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il jetait des regards sur tout le terrain, cherchant la balle des yeux, pour pouvoir enfin se mesurer au grand Viktor.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient dans les airs, le score était de trois cents partout et la fatigue se faisait grandement sentir ainsi que le froid. Harry était complètement gelé et ne rêvait de deux choses, un bon bain bien chaud et sa couette. Alors qu'il avait ces pensées, la petite balle dorée passa devant ses yeux. Harry retint un cri de surprise et descendit en piqué immédiatement. La foule poussa un hurlement hystérique lorsqu'elle vit Viktor foncer à son tour. Le match n'était plus entre les poursuiveurs ou encore les batteurs. C'était un duel Potter Krum où tout le monde se demandait qui pourrait bien gagner. Ils descendirent à grande vitesse au milieu des poursuiveurs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour contempler les prouesses, que ces deux garçons faisaient. Les supporters s'étaient levés pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait plus bas, retenant leurs souffles ou encourageant les attrapeurs. Harry était proche du Vif d'or, mais Krum le suivait de très près et avant qu'il ne se aperçoive, Krum passa devant. Il fut détourné de sa trajectoire par un Cognard lancé par Crabbe mais Harry ne lâcha pas pour si peu. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et Harry priait pour le Vif d'or décide enfin de changer de direction. Comme pour répondre à sa prière, la petite balle prit un virage serré et Viktor, contrôlant à la perfection son balai la suivit. Harry était à présent derrière lui, mais assez proche pour voir la balle voler à vive allure et monter subitement. Harry redressa son manche et se pencha un peu plus pour lui donner de la vitesse. Il était légèrement plus petit et plus fin que Krum et c'était un avantage considérable. Il réussit à revenir à sa hauteur. Ils étaient maintenant coude à coude, près de la fin du match, proche de la victoire finale. Ils tendirent leurs bras en même temps…

- Le Vif d'or ? Ou est-il ? demanda la voix de Colin au loin.

Harry s'immobilisa le poing fermé, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il l'ouvrit et montra le Vif d'or à la foule qui se mit à hurler.

- HARRY POTTER A RECUPERE LE VIF DOR ! LEQUIPE G REMPORTE LE TOURNOI !

Les cris, les applaudissements, les chants résonnèrent encore plus fort sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les jeunes sorciers avaient allumé leurs baguettes, qui jetaient des éclairs rouges à tout va, ressemblant à de petits feux d'artifices. L'équipe de Harry vint se jeter sur lui, l'acclamant et l'embrassant avec ferveur. La tribune des professeurs s'éclaira soudain. Hermione et Terry plus qu'essoufflés, arrivèrent avec une grande coupe en or.

- Maintenant applaudissons la courageuse équipe C ! Cria Colin.

Montant les escaliers, les sept joueurs firent leurs entrées sur la tribune, serrant la main du professeur Dumbledore et recevant des médailles fabriquées pour l'événement. Des applaudissements se firent entendre pour saluer les joueurs lorsque Colin citait leurs prénoms.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'équipe G. Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres vint serrer la main de Dumbledore, et reçu sa médaille d'or. Les jumeaux passèrent, puis les trois poursuiveurs et enfin Harry. Il mit sa médaille autour du cou et le directeur lui remit la grande coupe en le félicitant. Il fit face à la foule, les yeux brillants et souleva la coupe avec son équipe. La foule hurla et applaudit à nouveau faisant vibrer le stade. Harry, lui, ne sentait plus sa mâchoire à force de sourire et de rire.

* * *

Voila c'est fini... la suite.. alors mercredi pour le chapitre 32... sinon pour les autres je ne sais vraiment pas! mais je vous en reparlerai plus tard! A pluch!

Bise Démone!


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Salut à tous! Place aux RAR :

Théalie : Merci pour la review et le compliment! Je suis contente que tu apprécies! Et j'espère que tu aimeras celui là! On arrive à la fin de l'AD! Bisous et bonne lecuture

Amy Keira : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! Merci pour le commentaire et à bientot! Bise et bonne lecuture!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 32 :**

**_Vendredi 31 décembre, bureau du professeur Déméter, 11h. _**

- Harry, après le tournoi d'hier, nous avons pensé que tu ne serais pas en forme pour ton cours avec le professeur rogue. C'est pourquoi, il est annulé !

Harry fit un grand sourire à Perséphone qui le lui rendit bien.

- très belle finale d'ailleurs !

- merci professeur !

- alors… poursuivit elle en se callant mieux dans son fauteuil. Comment vas-tu ?

- je vais bien… même très bien, répondit Harry en s'installant lui aussi correctement dans son siège.

- j'en suis ravie ! Le séminaire arrive à son terme… qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

Harry souffla légèrement passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… je me sentais un peu perdu au début mais tout s'est arrangé ! Les participants étaient attentifs et je crois que tous en ont tiré de grandes choses.

- je suis d'accord… les relations entre maisons se sont aussi arrangés… et c'est tant mieux !

- c'est vrai… je ne pensais pas un jour le dire, mais les Serpentard se sont montrés sous un nouveau jour !

- en effet… je pensais qu'on allait avoir des problèmes avec Mr Malefoy… mais il s'est révélé, si je puis me permettre.

Harry sourit à cette constatation.

- c'est vrai également, dit il enfin. On a enterré la hache de guerre pour les vacances… je ne sais pas si ça continuera après…

- pourquoi ça changerait ?

- Malefoy est quelqu'un d'imprévisible…

- oui, mais il s'est rendu compte de beaucoup de choses et je crois qu'il est à présent, du bon coté…

- je crois plutôt qu'il est de son coté… ni du notre, ni dans celui de Voldemort.

- qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- je ne crois pas qu'il soit près à mettre toutes ses idées de grandeur sur le coté… il sait qui est Voldemort… il sait aussi ce qu'il veut et maintenant c'est à lui de faire son choix.

- je crois qu'il la fait… enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

- qu'est ce que vous avez remarqué ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

Perséphone lui sourit et lui tendit des gâteaux.

- merci, dit il en prenant la pâtisserie.

- Mr Malefoy a eu un entretien avec le professeur Rogue. Ils ont parlé… et je crois que la lumière est plus proche que les ténèbres pour son cas.

Harry réfléchit rapidement et posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

- vous croyez qu'il peut jouer la comédie ?

- c'est une éventualité… même si je suis certaine qu'il se ralliera à nous… je ne sais pas… une intuition !

Harry se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

- tu as des nouvelles d'hermès ? Demanda alors le professeur qui s'était accoudée à sa table.

- non… mais on avance comme vous le savez pour l'héritier.

- est-ce qu'il y a quelques choses que tu aimerais me dire ?

Harry se nettoya les mains et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- en fait oui… j'ai reçu un cadeau à noël…

- oui, dit elle pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- cette bague, dit il en lui montrant la chevalière qu'il avait au doigt.

Il l'enleva et lui remit.

- qu'est ce qu'elle a cette bague ? Demanda le professeur et l'observant de plus près.

- je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé… elle est très jolie et a du coûté très chère…

- il y avait un mot ? Quelques choses ?

- oui, dit il. Le mot était signé avec des initiales. LM.

- LM, dis-tu… Tu connais quelqu'un avec ces initiales ?

- malheureusement oui, répondit Harry. Lucius Malefoy.

Perséphone fronça les sourcils et tourna la bague dans sa main.

- je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne de lui…

- pourquoi ?

- il n'aurait pas donné ses initiales… c'est sans doute une admiratrice secrète !

Harry rougit brutalement.

- vous croyez ?

- oui… mais si tu veux, je peux lui jeter un sort pour voir si elle n'a rien de suspect !

- volontiers !

Perséphone se saisit de sa baguette et posa la bague sur la table.

- _révélatum_ !

Un jet vert sortit de la baguette et entoura la chevalière. Il y eut un petit éclair qui s'éteignit ensuite.

- ta bague est toute à fait normale… finit elle par dire, un air songeur au visage.

- mais… fit Harry.

- je ne vois pas pourquoi cette personne te l'a offerte…

Elle prit la bague et la tourna pour mieux l'observer.

- vous savez qui me l'a offerte ?

Perséphone lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de lui rendre la précieuse bague.

- oui, je le sais !

- qui ?

- Harry… si cette personne veut rester cachée… ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de te dire qui c'est !

- mais…

- Harry… cette personne ne te veut pas mal… ou dirais-je plus de mal. Son intention était irréfléchie et non prémédité !

Harry souffla encore une fois.

- qu'est ce que je fais alors pour la trouver ? Je dois bien pouvoir la remercier !

- ne t'inquiète pas pour cela… Elle est déjà flattée que tu l'as porte !

- évidement, répondit le survivant. C'est vrai que cette personne doit l'avoir vu à mon doigt…

Perséphone sourit à nouveau, le regardant malicieusement.

- pour l'héritier, dit elle sortant Harry de sa contemplation.

- oui ?

- cherches-en plusieurs potentiels.

- mais…

- il se pourrait qu'il y en ait plus d'un…

- mais comment ?

- ils étaient quatre à remettre les pouvoirs à Epiméthée… il pourrait très bien avoir quatre héritiers !

- je n'y avais pas songé… mais comment faire ?

- continuer tes recherches !

- on a réussit à remonter la filière du coté de sa mère mais pour Icare… c'est plus dure. On dirait que tout à été effacé !

- c'est possible…. Mais la réponse est quelque part donc cherche là ! Tes rêves sont un bon vecteur. Il faut que tu te détendes et la solution viendra d'elle-même.

Harry acquiesça même s'il pensait que ça allait être dure.

Il finit son thé et ses cookies puis sortit du bureau du professeur. Il était onze heures trente et il était sur de retrouver tous ses amis dans la salle de Poudlard. Il marcha dans le couloir, saluant quelques élèves avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Hermione était assise près de Terry et Ron se trouvait en face, avec Prudence. Il sourit en les voyant et vint les rejoindre.

- salut vous ! Dit il en s'installant sur une chaise entre Ron et Hermione.

- salut Harry ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

- où est Ginny ?

- elle est à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione. Elle finit ses devoirs.

- oh…

- alors tu t'es remis de tes émotions, Harry ! répliqua Prudence tout sourire.

- mes émotions ?

- ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je parle de votre victoire !

- oh… ça ! Fit Harry en souriant. Ouais… je m'en suis remis ! J'ai réussit à défier le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch donc tout va bien !

Ses amis lui firent un grand sourire.

- et toi ? Demanda Harry. Remis de ta défaite ?

Prudence grogna et Harry explosa de rire.

- ouais… même si on méritait de gagner ! Dit elle en levant la tête d'un air hautain.

Terry et Harry roulèrent des yeux et Hermione éclata de rire.

- si tu veux. N'empêche qu'on a gagné, répliqua narquoisement Ron.

Elle lui tira la langue et rigola à son tour.

- c'était super, en tout cas ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé le Quidditch de toute ma vie !

- c'est vrai que c'était intense… dit Harry se remémorant sa journée de la veille.

- d'ailleurs j'ai pris plein de photos, répliqua Hermione sortant l'album de Harry.

- super ! Fit Prudence en se levant pour mieux voir.

- hello tout le monde !

- salut Gin !

La jeune fille s'installa sur une chaise près de Harry et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

- bien dormit ?

- oui… dit elle. Mais pas assez !

Harry lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui fit un grand sourire.

- tu arrives juste à temps, dit son frère. On allait regarder les photos de l'album de Harry !

- super.

Ils s'approchèrent tous et commencèrent leurs contemplations. Il y en avait pleins. Des photos de Harry le jour de noël, avec ses amis du dortoir. Des photos des filles, Hermione, Prudence et Ginny. D'autres du bal de noël, des clichés montrant Harry et Ginny à leur arrivée, les montrant à table, des poses où Harry riait avec Ron, une autre où il parlait avec Malefoy, une autre où ils se serraient la main, une autre le montrant entrain de danser avec Ginny ou encore regardant la piste de danse où Ron se déhanchait comme un malade. Il y avait ensuite le tournoi de Quidditch. On le voyait voler, se saisir du Vif d'or, ou encore entrain de donner des ordres à ses joueurs. Il y en avait une où il était dans les gradins, le nez au ciel regardant une tribune au loin. Une photo où Drago lui remettait son Vif d'or et une autre où s'était lui qui lui donnait le sien.

Harry s'empourpra en voyant le sourire du blond. Il jeta un œil à Hermione qui cachait son sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Ron qui regardait le cliché avec des yeux ronds. La photo suivant montrait Harry soulevant la coupe avec son équipe victorieuse et c'était tout.

Un silence s'installa aussitôt sur le groupe. Harry se frotta les sourcils, attendant que quelqu'un brise ce silence, mais quand ce fut fait, il regretta tout de suite.

- il y a beaucoup de photos de Malefoy, répliqua Ginny d'une petite voix.

Harry se frotta le front, essayant de se cacher par ce geste.

- c'est vrai, dit Ron en regardant Hermione. C'est toi qui…

- oui j'en ai pris, dit elle… toute celle du tournoi.

- moi j'ai pris toute celle d'avant, répliqua Prudence en souriant à Harry. Vous êtes mignons…

- quoi ! S'exclama Harry, Ron et Ginny en même temps.

- quoi ? C'est vrai ! Dit elle en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes bien en photo… tous, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son frère froncer les sourcils.

Ginny se leva subitement et sortit de la pièce.

- Ginny ! S'exclama Harry en se levant à son tour et la suivant hors de la salle.

- qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Demanda Prudence à son frère.

- pas grand-chose… mais je crois que Ginny n'a pas apprécié le fait qu'il ait plus de photos de Harry avec Malefoy, que Harry avec elle…

- ce n'était pas voulu, dit elle aussitôt. Hein Mione !

- c'est vrai, confirma la jeune fille. J'ai pris les photos pendant le tournoi, sans me demander si elle plairait à Ginny !

Ron souffla un moment.

- qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

- elle est jalouse…

Pendant ce temps là, Ginny était sortit du château bousculant de pauvres élèves de troisièmes années qui passaient par là, Harry sur ses talons.

- Ginny ! Ginny, attend moi !

- laisse moi tranquille !

- mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais !

La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du parc et se retourna vers Harry.

- qu'est ce que tu as fait ! S'écria-t-elle irritée.

- oui, dit Harry en s'arrêtant près d'elle, ne comprenant pas. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Il… il est sur toutes tes photos !

- qui ? Drago ?

- parce que tu l'appelles Drago maintenant !

Harry se gifla mentalement pour sa bêtise.

- mais non ! Ginny calme toi ! Malefoy… n'est pas sur toutes mes photos !

- oui, mais il est plus souvent là que moi !

- mais qu'est ce que tu me reproches ! Je n'ai pris aucune de ses photos ! S'énerva à son tour Harry.

Ginny serra les dents et le foudroya du regard.

- peut être mais c'est tout comme !

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu les as vu comme moi ! Ton sourire resplendissant quand tu lui parlais ! Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

Harry resta coi pendant un moment avant de s'écrouler de rire.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'énerva Ginny.

- toi ! Dit il entre deux rires. Tu es… tu es… jalouse !

- n'importe quoi !

- oh si, tu l'es ! Et le pire c'est que tu me reproches des choses complètements folles !

- qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous !

- t'es sérieuse ? Demanda Harry qui avait arrêté subitement de rire.

- oui je suis sérieuse ! Alors réponds !

- on ne se parle même pas ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ait quelques choses entre nous !

- mais Harry…

- quoi ! Cria presque le survivant. Tu es là, à me dire que je fréquente Drago !

- tu vois tu recommences avec son prénom !

- GINNY ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Harry… je…

Elle se mit à sangloter doucement.

- j'ai peur de te perdre !

- mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais te quitter !

- je… je… ne sais… pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

- Ginny arrête ! Il ne va rien se passer ! Je ne te quitterai pas ! Et surtout pas pour un garçon !

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire puis essuya ses larmes.

- Mais les photos… tu avais l'air si… et lui… il était si…

- si quoi ? Demanda Harry se calmant peu à peu.

- il souriait… pas un de ses sourires narquois… non il souriait franchement… comme s'il était… heureux !

Harry souffla doucement et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient aux coins de ses yeux et l'embrassa le front.

- je t'aime Harry… dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il la serra un peu plus lui aussi et l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement.

- fais moi un beau sourire, Gin !

La jeune fille s'exécuta puis se mit à rire.

- je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

- en effet, répondit Harry en riant. Je n'osais pas le dire !

Il reçu une tape derrière la tête et ils explosèrent de rire ensemble.

- cet après midi, je n'ai pas cours avec rogue. Donc si tu as du temps à m'accorder, je veux bien passé tout mon temps libre avec toi !

- c'est vrai !

- oui, dit Harry tout sourire.

- très bien… alors je suis d'accord !

- bien, on passera donc l'après midi ensemble et on finira par le bal de la st sylvestre !

- bon sang, je l'avais complètement oublié !

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- non… enfin si me pomponner pour être belle pour toi…

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- mais tu es déjà magnifique !

Elle rougit brutalement et Harry se mit à rire.

- on passera du temps ensemble… je partirai seulement un peu plus tôt.

- d'accord, répondit Harry. Allez viens, rentrons ! Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud !

Elle acquiesça et tous les deux retournèrent au château. Harry la tenant fermement par l'épaule.

Comme l'avait promis Harry, il passa tout son après midi avec Ginny. Leur dispute du matin n'avait plus été abordée et Harry en remerciait merlin. Il trouvait cela ridicule, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait bien ce que Ginny avait pu voir dans ses photos et se dit qu'il y jetterait un œil plus tard. Il était à présent dix-sept heures et Ginny l'abandonna pour aller se préparer pour la soirée. Il monta dans son dortoir et trouva Ron assis sur son lit, feuilletant l'album photo de Harry.

- salut…

- salut Harry… bien passé ton après midi ?

- oui… on s'est un peu promené dans le parc puis on est allé se poser dans la salle de Poudlard.

- comment va Ginny ?

- bien pourquoi ?

- elle était un peu bizarre… enfin je trouve.

- elle m'a fait une scène de jalousie, répondit Harry en s'asseyant près de son ami.

- jalouse de quoi ?

- apparemment de Malefoy ! Répliqua Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- moi non plus, répondit Ron.

Harry se saisit de l'album et le feuilleta doucement. Il ne voyait rien qui pouvait avoir mis Ginny dans cet état. Il souffla de lassitude puis referma le livre.

- tu ne sais pas où se trouve mon appareil photo ?

- non, désolé… je crois que Hermione l'a encore… enfin je pense.

- je lui demanderai tout à l'heure… au faite… pour le bal… tu y vas avec Prue ?

- oui… enfin je ne lui ai pas demandé mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'on y allait ensemble.

- vous vous entendez bien, on dirait, dit Harry s'allongeant sur le lit de Ron.

Son ami en fit de même et remonta ses bras sur son torse.

- on s'entend bien, c'est vrai…

- elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

- tu crois ?

- j'en suis sure ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

Ron se mit à sourire joyeusement, pensant à la jolie brune, qu'il avait pour cavalière.

- tu crois que je pourrais faire quelques choses avec elle…

- c'est-à-dire ?

- lui demander d'être plus qu'une amie…

Harry se mit à rire.

- oui, je crois… mais essaye d'y mettre les formes, d'accord ?

- bien sur ! Pour qui tu me prends !

- oh, Ron ! Tu n'es pas tout le temps délicat !

- merci, c'est gentil ! Dit il en se renfrognant.

- Ron… je plaisante ! Enfin… ne lui fait pas une grande déclaration… dit lui que tu aimerais plus la connaître !

Ron acquiesça et ils restèrent tout deux ainsi, sur le lit somnolent légèrement. A dix-huit heures, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de se lever et surtout de se préparer. Ils prirent une douche, revêtit leurs robes de sorciers et après s'être coiffé comme ils le pouvaient, Harry et Ron sortirent du dortoir. Une effervescence folle régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans un canapé, attendant leurs cavalières, et discutant joyeusement. Hermione arriva la première, dans une robe noire à volant, coiffée et maquillée avec soin. Elle sourit aux garçons et vint s'asseoir à coté d'eux.

- tu es magnifique Mione, dit Ron la dévisageant.

- merci, dit elle en rougissant légèrement. Tu es pas mal non plus !

Il lui sourit à son tour et Harry éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent ses amis en même temps.

Mais le survivant ne prit pas la peine de répondre car Ginny venait d'arriver. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit avec des lacets dans le dos, tombant en cascade sur ses chaussures de la même couleur. Harry se leva et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- tu es merveilleuse ! Dit il en souriant.

- merci, Harry !

Il l'entraîna jusqu'aux autres et attendirent que Prudence daigne se montrer. Ils attendirent bien dix minutes avant de la voir arriver. Elle était vêtu d'une robe couleur prune et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué. Elle sourit à Ron en le voyant si élégant et l'embrassa la joue.

- tu es très beau, dit elle.

- et toi… tu es… whaou !

Elle explosa de rire et Harry, Ginny et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle et retrouvèrent les couloirs de l'école. Arrivé dans le grand hall, ils virent, comme à chaque fois, un attroupement devant les doubles portes de la grande salle. Tout le monde était présent, riant, parlant et se mélangeant. Harry sourit à sa cavalière et lui vola un doux baisé, ce qui la fit sourire. Il y eut du mouvement près des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et les Serpentard arrivèrent. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient tous là, vêtus élégamment et se faisant repérer par tout le monde, Terry et Drago à leur tête. Ils étaient tous habillés de couleurs vertes, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Harry. Terry portait un costume noir au col mao dissimulé par une longue robe vert et Drago était habillé de façon similaire sauf pour le costume qui était blanc. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le dévisager. Ils avaient de la prestance, du charisme, une beauté surprenante… l'un brun, l'autre blond... Terry sourit à Hermione et vint l'embrasser doucement. La jeune fille peu habituée à ce genre d'effusion, rougit brutalement. Terry lui donna le bras et elle l'accepta. Drago lui était seul… ce que remarqua immédiatement Harry. Il le détailla, le trouvant…

- séduisant, pensa-t-il.

Puis secoua la tête pour se sortir ses bêtises de la tête. Les portes du parc s'ouvrirent et les délégations de BeauxBâtons et Durmstrang firent leurs entrés. La jeune Allyson Borows vint immédiatement rejoindre Drago et lui fit un grand sourire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, les portes pouvaient s'ouvrir. Comme pour le bal de noël, les petites tables avaient été remises et Harry se dirigea comme un automate à celle qu'il avait occupé pour les fêtes. Il remarqua que les petits cartons étaient encore là et trouva rapidement sa place. Il aida Ginny à s'installer à ses cotés et pâlit subitement en voyant que Drago allait encore être assis à sa droite. Il s'installa quand même, feintant l'ignorance et se mit à discuter avec Ron qui était en face de lui. Les élèves arrivèrent bientôt, s'installant aux tables. La table des dirigeants de l'ADI se remplit elle aussi et Ginny fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'installer à coté de son Harry. Le survivant s'accouda à la table et commença à se caresser le front pour se calmer. Il souffla et se redressa. Il fit un grand sourire rassurant à Ginny puis reprit la discussion avec Ron, tapotant avec sa main droite sur la table. Il continua pendant un long moment avant que Drago pose sa main sur la sienne. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il se retourna brusquement vers Drago et le regarda abasourdit.

- arrête avec ta main, répliqua Drago. Ça m'énerve !

Harry retira sa main et détourna les yeux. Drago plus que surpris, haussa les épaules et retourna à sa discussion avec Allyson. Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les discussions allaient bon train et les rires fusaient un peu partout. On parla politique, étude, musique, Quidditch évidement, revenant sur le tournoi de la veille.

- c'est vrai que c'était une super idée ce tournoi, répliqua Kanké la cavalière de Georges Weasley.

- on a pu se défouler, après les jours d'entraînements, répondit Allyson en souriant.

- exacte, dit Ron en souriant à son tour. Et tu te souviens Ally, du bal de noël ?

- oui, répondit la jeune fille ne voyant pas ou voulait en venir Ron.

- tu disais que tu allais gagner le tournoi…

Allyson fit une légère grimace qui amusa toute la table.

- ouais mais on est quand même arrivé en demi finale ! Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

- et vous aviez de supers joueurs, répliqua Harry.

- ouais, on était plutôt bien loti, dit elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. On avait deux joueurs de renoms !

- Viktor et France, dit Hermione.

- exacte, répliqua l'américaine. Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaît pas au Quidditch, tu as fait de super équipe ! Bravo !

- oh… tu sais, rougit Hermione. J'ai été aidé !

- je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, répondit aussitôt Terry.

- en tout cas, bravo à vous deux !

Ils lui firent un grand sourire comme réponse.

- et Harry est un attrapeur fabuleux, répliqua Viktor qui se trouvait en bout de table. Je savais que tu te débrouillais avec un balai, mais là… C'était une démonstration !

Harry rougit et le remercia.

- arrêtez, il est tout gêné ! Répliqua Drago en étouffant un rire.

Harry rougit encore plus, baissant la tête, se qui fit rire pratiquement toute la table… sauf Ginny. Prudence se tenait les cotes et décida de sortir l'appareil de Harry.

- allez Harry ! Un petit sourire !

Le Gryffondor leva la tête et fit un grand sourire, montrant toutes ses dents à la jeune fille.

- comme ça s'est bien ? Demanda Harry, faisant rire toute la tablée.

- attends ! Ginny approche toi !

Harry passa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un baisé sur la joue pendant que Prudence prenait la photo.

- voila ! Dit elle en récupérant le cliché. Elle le déposa sur la table et commença à bombarder les autres invités.

- je crois qu'elle a une nouvelle passion, répliqua son frère.

Hermione et Ron se mirent à rire et Prudence les flasha.

- on peut manger tranquille ! S'exclama faussement agacé Drago.

- nan, dit elle en lui tirant la langue. Tu veux aussi une photo ? Attends…

Elle se leva et demanda à Allyson de s'approcher.

- voila ! Content ?

Drago grogna et elle explosa de rire. Elle en profita pour faire une autre photo montrant sa grimace et retourna s'asseoir. Ils finirent de dîner en riant et le bal commença enfin. Le groupe « The Craft » monta sur la scène et débuta par une musique mouvementée, entraînant tout le monde sur la piste. Harry tira Ginny qui boudait légèrement et dansa longuement avec elle. Il changea de cavalière, invitant Hermione et laissant Gin au bon soin de Terry.

- alors Harry… comment ça va avec Ginny ?

- pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question !

- parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien ce matin en voyant ton album !

- je ne vois pas ce qu'il a cet album ! Ok, il y a des photos prises de Drago et moi ! Mais je ne les ai pas prise ! J'y suis pour rien !

- Harry ?

- quoi ?

- tu t'entends mieux avec Malefoy…

- oui… mais c'est les vacances et quand tout le monde partira, il redeviendra… le même…

- ça à l'air de te gêner…

- bien sur que ça me gêne ! Il peut être un allier de choix ! En plus il n'a jamais voulu devenir mangemort… et il a parlé avec rogue… en plus Perséphone pense… qu'il pourra s'allier à nous !

- Harry ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Drago me l'a dit !

Hermione se mit à rire, ce qui agaça grandement Harry.

- quoi ?

- rien !

- allez, parle Mione !

- d'accord…

Elle souffla un peu puis reprit.

- ça fait deux fois que tu l'appelles par son prénom, Harry… et tu as l'air content qu'il choisisse ton camp et non celui de Voldemort !

Harry se gifla pour la deuxième fois de la journée mentalement.

- je suis content qu'il ne fasse pas l'erreur de sa vie !

- Il y a quelques temps, tu m'aurais dit que tu t'en fichais complètement de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver… et maintenant tu es content qu'il ne gâche pas sa vie !

- je souhaite la même chose pour tout le monde !

- à d'autre, murmura-t-elle.

- quoi ?

- rien…

Le slow se termina et Harry alla s'asseoir. Ginny dansait encore avec Terry et Hermione avait été invité par Neville. Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur la salle et remarqua Ron et Prudence tendrement enlacés. Il sourit pour le bonheur de son ami et se tourna vers le saladier contenant du punch.

- je peux en avoir aussi ?

- bien sur, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

Il servit deux verres et faillit en lâcher un en voyant Malefoy derrière lui. Drago prit son verre et s'assit à coté de Harry.

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter ?

- quoi ? Heu… rien pourquoi ?

- t'es bizarre… tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des trucs étranges !

- comme quoi ?

- lâcher mon verre en me voyant ! Répondit Drago en souriant narquoisement. Donc dis moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

- rien… hum… hum…

Drago haussa les épaules et dégusta son verre.

- alors… hum… tu passes une bonne soirée… avec Allyson.

Drago déposa son verre et regarda Harry.

- oui… très bonne.

- et… elle est où ?

Drago la montra d'un signe de tête. Allyson discutait avec des filles de son école.

- tu veux lui parler ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'es pas avec la belette ?

Harry secoua la tête en soufflant.

- je suis bien avec Ginny ! Je demandais pour faire la conversation.

Drago pouffa puis retourna à la contemplation de la salle.

- tiens je n'avais pas vu que Crabbe et Goyle avaient des cavalières, répliqua Harry en souriant.

- tu n'es pas le seul à être surpris, répondit Drago en regardant ses camarades.

- et elles sont jolies en plus, continua Harry en riant maintenant.

- c'est vrai… mais pas autant que certaines.

Drago avait dit cela en regardant Ginny, Prudence, Hermione et Ally qui discutaient ensemble à présent. Harry fit un sourire en voyant ses amis et acquiesça.

- tu sorts avec Ally ?

Il se gifla encore une fois mentalement pour avoir réussit à sortir une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Drago haussa un sourcil et contempla Harry.

- non… dit il tout de même. T'es bizarre !

Harry rougit et cacha son visage en tournant la tête.

- tiens… je crois que la belette n'est pas très contente, dit soudain Drago.

Harry se retourna brusquement et vit Ginny froncer les sourcils en marchant jusqu'à eux.

- je ne vous dérange pas, dit elle mordante.

Harry bafouilla copieusement et Drago répondit que non. Elle lança des éclairs aux garçons et s'installa à la gauche du survivant.

- tu veux boire quelques choses, Gin ?

- non, merci !

- oula… l'ambiance est tendue, on dirait ! Répliqua Drago tout sourire.

Ginny le lança un regard noir avant de lui sourire méchamment.

- L'ambiance est misérable par ta faute !

- et qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais, moi le grand méchant Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il en lui rendant son regard.

- tu fous en l'air mon couple ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

- Ginny ! Fit Harry. Arrête !

- tu le défends !

- par merlin, Ginny ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Comment ça je fous ton couple en l'air ? Demanda Drago surpris.

Elle se leva et les foudroya une nouvelle fois avant de partir en courant vers la sortie.

- Ginny !

Mais elle était déjà loin, et le tumulte de la salle l'empêchait d'entendre la voix de Harry.

- bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive !

Il se leva et finit cul sec son vers de punch.

- désolé pour cette scène, dit Harry à Drago avant de partir retrouver la jeune fille.

Drago resta immobile pendant un long moment, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ginny venait de l'accuser de foutre son couple en l'air… il s'empourpra en comprenant la signification de tout ça et se leva à son tour. Un peu d'air frais allait s'en doute lui faire le plus grand bien.

* * *

- bon sang, Ginny, je croyais que c'était réglé tout ça !

- mais Harry…

- quoi ?

- rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- parce que maintenant je suis trop stupide pour comprendre, s'énerva Harry.

Ils étaient encore une fois arrivés dans le parc, la neige tombant doucement sur Poudlard.

- je ne ressens rien pour lui ! Cria-t-il la voyant se taire. J'essais simplement de faire avancer les relation entre les maisons !

- mais Harry… pourquoi lui ?

- je m'entends très bien avec Terry ! Pourtant ça ne te gêne pas ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Malefoy… il est faux ! Ouvre les yeux, il essaie de se jouer de toi !

- mais par merlin, Ginny, arrête !

- tu ne m'aimes même pas ! Cria-t-elle.

- mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que je t'aimais et tu n'as même pas répondu !

- qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise !

- QUE TU M'AIMES, BON SANG !

Harry se passa rageusement les mains dans les cheveux, regardant la jeune fille.

- tu vois ! Tu ne peux même pas me le dire !

- Ginny…

- nan… arrête… j'en ai marre !

- mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! C'est juste un début d'amitié ! Je ne ressens rien pour Drago ! On ne se connaît pas ! Je ne suis pas…

- quoi ? Gay ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais !

- Ginny…

- hein ! Répond !

- je ne suis pas gay, par merlin ! Je t'aime énormément !

La jeune fille se tu.

- Ginny… ne me laisse pas… ne me laisse pas pour des conneries !

Elle se mit à sangloter pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Ginny…

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule.

- Ginny… répond moi !

- je…

- ne me laisse pas tomber… non… pas toi !

- Harry… je…

Harry la pris dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il embrassa ses cheveux puis son visage avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

- ne me laisse pas, dit il contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa encore et Ginny répondit à son baisé. Ils restèrent là, sous la neige à s'embrasser furieusement, avant de se relâcher le souffle court. Du haut des marches de l'école, un certain blond observait la scène, le cœur battant à grande vitesse. Il regarda une dernière fois vers eux puis rebroussa chemin.

Harry entraîna Ginny dans le château et après l'avoir séché avec un sortilège, ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle. La musique avait cessé et tout le monde était sur la piste.

- trois… deux… un… BONNE ANNEE !

Les cris de joies, les embrassades et les rires fusaient dans tous les recoins. Harry embrassa tendrement Ginny et la serra près de son cœur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et essayerait de ne pas la faire souffrir.

_**Samedi 1 janvier, 15h, les trois balais, pré au lard. **_

- je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà la fin, fit Allyson Borows en souriant tristement. Vous allez me manquer !

- toi aussi, répondit Prudence. Vous tous, en faite ! On s'est bien amusé… et j'aimerai que ça continue comme ça pour longtemps.

- on recommencera l'an prochain, dit Harry en les souriant. A Houston, à BeauxBâtons, Durmstrang ou Todaï !

- pas de problème pour Todaï, répliqua Kyo. Se serait un honneur pour nous de recevoir les membres fondateurs de l'ADI, au Japon !

- ce serait bien, fit rêveusement Ron. Je ne suis jamais allé là-bas !

- tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, répliqua Drago Malefoy qui était assis à coté de l'américaine. Le Japon est un très joli pays !

- Les Etats-Unis aussi, répondit aussitôt Ally. Et Houston est super !

- on verra, répliqua Hermione. On n'y est pas encore !

- comment refroidir nos doux rêves, répliqua Prudence après avoir tiré la langue à Hermione.

- quoi ? C'est vrai ! On a encore une année devant nous, en plus des examens !

- et c'est reparti, répliquèrent Ron et Prudence ensemble, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

Hermione se renfrogna et Terry passa une main sur son épaule.

- ils plaisantent Mione, murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le nez.

La jeune fille rougit et posa sa main dans celle de Terry, qui la serra doucement.

-vous partez à quelle heure demain ? Demanda Harry à Kyo.

- je ne sais pas… en fin de matinée, je crois. On part avec les anciens de Poudlard en train.

- vous en avez de la chance, dit Prudence. Vous allez rigoler dans le train !

- ouais, répondit Georges. On a prévu des bièraubeurres et du whisky pur feu pour le trajet !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- on devrait se faire une petite fête pour ce soir, répondit Ron. Sans les adultes pour nous surveiller !

- et tu veux la faire où ta sauterie ? Demanda Drago.

- salle sur demande ! Répliqua-t-il. En petit comité bien sur !

- ça marche pour moi, répondit aussitôt Ally.

- moi aussi, dit Kyo.

- ok, alors une fête réservée pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda Ron.

- non, je ne suis pas d'accord, dit aussitôt Ginny.

- oups… bon plus quelques cinquièmes années mais pas plus !

- c'est mieux, répliqua Gin à son frère.

- vous voulez faire ça à quelle heure ? Demanda Harry.

- on se rejoins là-bas après le couvre-feu, fit Prudence.

- plutôt un peu avant… on ne risquera pas de se faire prendre ainsi, répliqua Drago.

- et elle se trouve où cette salle ? Demanda Mélanie.

- septième étage, répondit Harry. Mais je crois qu'il serait préférable que quelqu'un vous accompagne !

- je m'en charge, répliqua Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- quoi ?

- rien… fit Ron. Je pensais que tu allais nous en empêcher !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tapa le front.

- pourquoi j'aurai fais une chose pareille ! On a bien le droit de s'amuser, quand même !

- bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension ! Répliqua Harry en riant.

Hermione lui tira la langue et se calla plus vers Terry, qui l'attira près de lui.

- vous avertissez tout le monde, dit Ron. Moi je me charge des…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur, faisant trembler le pub. Tout le monde se leva et se colla aux fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des nuages de poussières recouvraient tout, empêchant les gens de voir à l'extérieur. Puis des cris se firent entendre, des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. Harry suivit de près par Ron et Hermione sortirent du bar. Les gens courraient, fuyant on ne savait quoi. Les autres membres de l'ADI se frayèrent rapidement un chemin et là, avançant en rang serré, ils virent des mangemorts. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine et jetaient des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait. Harry pâlit brusquement et se retourna vers ses amis.

- RETOURNEZ AU CHATEAU ! LES AURORS VOUS ATTENDENT PRES DE LA GARE ! ILS AURONT DES PORTOLOINS POUR POUDLARD ! VITE !

Les cris se firent plus présent, une autre explosion retentit et Zonko sauta, répandant de la poussière, des bouts de bois et de verres de partout.

- Ginny retourne à Poudlard, dépêche toi !

- mais toi ?

- fais ce que je te dis !

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur et commença à courir avec d'autres élèves.

Les sorts pleuvaient à présent, les aurors qui surveillaient l'ADI, se jetèrent dans la bataille, protégeant comme ils le pouvaient les étudiants. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Terry allèrent les aider. Ils jetaient des sorts de désarmements aidés par les membres les plus âgés de l'AD.

- REPLIEZ VOUS ! HURLA UN AUROR AUX ELEVES.

Ils commencèrent à reculer et à voir les autres élèves se rassembler pour prendre les portoloins. Après Zonko, ce fut le tour de la poste et du pub de madame piedoddu, de partir en fumée, envoyant encore plus de fumée sur la petite ville. Les cris de terreur résonnaient de partout et Harry le cœur battant essayait de faire de son mieux pour s'échapper.

Un rire effroyable se fit entendre et Harry s'arrêta immédiatement. Ron, Hermione et les autres avaient rebroussé chemin et ils se retrouvaient seul face à deux mangemorts qui torturait une pauvre fille dans une rue adjacente. Les deux imprudents étaient de dos et il réussit facilement à les stupéfixer. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il la reconnut…

- OH MERLIN NON ! PAS GINNY !

Il s'agenouilla et prit le corps frêle de la fille dans ses bras. Il pleurait encore et encore sur son amie, ne ressentant plus son pouls. Une dangereuse colère lui parcourut le corps alors que les deux mangemorts se relevaient.

- mais qui voilà, dit l'un d'entre eux, ne serait-ce pas Potter !

Le second mangemort, apparemment une femme au son de sa voix, se mit à rire comme un dément.

- bébé Potter ! Dit elle.

Et le cœur de Harry s'arrêta à nouveau. Il reconnaissait cette voix… cette femme qui l'appelait ainsi, ce rire démoniaque… il se releva lentement et fit face aux mangemorts.

- Bellatrix, dit il d'une voix sèche. Je suis content de te voir.

La jeune femme se tus un instant puis enleva sa cagoule.

- mais moi aussi, bébé Potter !

Harry la dévisagea encore, la colère faisant battre les veines proches de ses tempes. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et lui fit un sourire froid.

- je suis content de te voir, parce que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui !

La femme explosa de rire bientôt suivit par l'autre mangemort.

- c'est ce que nous allons voir !

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort.

- _endoloris_ !

Harry décrit un cercle avec sa baguette et un bouclier bleu apparut devant lui, arrêtant le sort, faisant exploser les vitres alentours. Bellatrix se couvrit le visage pour se protéger du souffle et fut propulsée à quelques mètres.

_- Transforma Glaive ! _S'écria Harry, faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main.

Il se jeta alors dans la bataille, esquivant les sorts des deux mangemorts et transperçant l'air de sa lame. Il trancha la capuche du second et Harry s'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres.

- Queudver ! Dit il le regard fou.

Il se mit à rire comme un dément avant de les foudroyer du regard.

- j'aurais une douce vengeance en vous tuant tous les deux !

Il s'élança, se protégeant d'un sort de dôme, attaquant le vieux rat d'égout. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises le corps gras de l'homme, le faisant hurler de douleurs et le faisant saigner abondamment.

- _Impedimenta_ ! Hurla Bellatrix, faisant voltiger Harry loin de Queudver.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, crachant du sang, la main tenant une cote.

- _expelliarmus_ ! Cria-t-elle encore.

La baguette et l'épée d'Harry s'envolèrent de sa main. Il était seul, sans armes… il allait mourir et il se mit à rire.

- tu vas mourir, lui dit la femme en s'approchant à pas lent.

Harry se redressa la toisant du regard et cracha sur le sol.

- Va au diable, Bellatrix !

- toi d'abord ! Ria-t-elle. _Avada_…

- _Accio_ baguette ! Cria une voix derrière Harry.

La baguette vola de la main de la femme et dépassa Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy. Il avait les deux baguettes dans les mains, les pointant sur Harry qui tressaillit.

- non ! Hurla-t-il.

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois et avança vers lui, les baguettes toujours tendues.

- ravis de te voir, Drago, répliqua joyeusement Bellatrix.

- pas autant que moi, ma tante, répondit il en souriant.

Queudver s'approcha de la femme et sourit dangereusement à Harry.

- tu vas retrouver tes parents, Potter, répondit le rat en agitant sa main d'argent.

Harry se retourna, baissant les yeux, serrant les poings et ravalant les larmes qui se pendaient à ses prunelles.

- a toi l'honneur, mon cher Drago, dit la femme en ricanant devant le visage défait du survivant. Le maître sera ravit d'un tel présent !

Drago, toujours les baguettes levées, sourit encore plus.

- trop d'honneur pour moi, mais j'accepte ! _Accio_ Glaive !

L'épée quitta la main de la femme et vint rejoindre la sienne. Il fendit deux fois l'air avec puis regarda Bellatrix.

- qu'est ce que tu attends ! Hurla-t-elle.

Harry fit face à Drago et vit une étincelle dans ses yeux si froids d'ordinaire. Il lui sourit et Harry serra les dents. Il avait envie de se mettre des baffes. Comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance ? Il le dévisagea avec haine, mais se tint droit devant la mort. Drago rassembla les baguettes dans une seule main et regarda le glaive.

- _Transforma_ _dague_ !

L'épée se métamorphosa peu à peu et une dague en argent apparut dans la main de Drago.

- retourne toi Potter ! Dit il sèchement.

- Non ! Cria Harry.

Drago lui fit un sourire méprisant et s'approcha de lui. Il le tourna en le saisissant par le bras et se colla dans son dos. Harry ne put retenir les tremblements de son corps. Drago porta la dague à sa gorge et le tint le bras avec son autre main. Il s'avança vers le lobe de son oreille et le lécha doucement.

- oh tu veux t'amuser avec lui ! Dit sa tante une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Harry trembla encore plus, perdant complètement ses moyens. Drago s'approcha davantage et l'embrassa le cou.

- je ne te veux aucun mal, Potter, murmura-t-il.

Harry se contracta immédiatement.

- Laisse moi faire, dit-il encore tout bas.

- Allez ! Cria Bellatrix.

Drago se détacha du cou de Harry, puis regarda sa tante et Queudver.

- excuse moi…

- quoi ?

Il retira la dague, la lança et hurla un expelliarmus qui la désarma. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le couteau s'encra en elle. Bellatrix tomba à genou et Harry la regarda sombrer doucement dans les limbes de l'oubli. Queudver pointa sa baguette et Drago, aussi rapide que l'éclair, jeta un sort de bouclier sur lui et Harry.

- _Filamente_ ! Cria-t-il.

Une toile se tissa tout autour du rat, l'empêchant de bouger et de transplaner. Drago se plaça devant Harry et le secoua.

- Potter ? Potter ! Ca va ?

Harry encore sous le choc acquiesça.

- qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Drago en désignant Queudver d'un signe de tête.

- il… il faut l'empêcher de se transformer en rat !

Drago acquiesça et s'approcha de Queudver. Il sourit narquoisement et lui jeta un sort pour le pétrifier et récupéra sa baguette. Il retourna vers Harry qui était agenouillé vers Ginny et lui rendit sa baguette.

- On ferait mieux de s'en aller, les élèves sont tous rentré au château… il ne manquait plus que vous deux, dit il en regardant Ginny.

- elle… elle est morte !

Drago s'accroupi et regarda la fille. Il se baissa et essaya de trouver son pouls.

- non, elle est évanouit… mais très faible. Allez lève toi !

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et Drago alla retirer la dague du cœur de pierre de sa tante.

- Pourquoi ? Réussit-elle à dire.

- J'ai fais mon choix et tu n'en fais pas parti !

Il fit une moue écoeurée en voyant le sang coulé à gros bouillons et fit disparaître l'arme. Bellatrix suffoqua, cracha du sang et ferma les yeux. Drago se leva et sortit de sa poche un portoloin avant d'attraper Queudver.

- Harry, on y va !

Le Gryffondor mit sa main sur le carnet et tous les quatre furent tirés par le nombril, le sol disparaissant sous leurs pieds.

* * *

Voila c'est fini! A bientot enfin à la fin du mois! Bonne vacances!

bise démone!


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous!

J'ai réussi à me trouver un ordinateur avec le net ! donc je peux vous mettre le chapitre suivant ! Mais avant place aux RAR :

**Théalie** : Coucou miss! Je suis comme d'habitude contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre! tu me disais que ca te paraissait étrange la force de drago mais ne t'inquiete pas, on apprend beaucoup de chose ds les chapitres à venir! D'ailleurs il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant que vous soyez au même point que mes autres lecteurs lol donc apres il va falloir etre patiente, vu que je n'écris pas en ce moment! Bonne lecture à bientot! Bise!

**David** : Salut, salut! Merci pour le commentaire, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre! pour Pettigrew... je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire lol et pour le slash, c'est une bonne question lol Il n'y aura pas de slash... enfin pour le moment je crois... lol no soucy, si ça te gene! allez bonne lecture et j'espere à bientot! Bizz

**Nynousette** : Hello! Merci pour le commentaire! Pour harry et drago, non, ils ne seront pas ensemble... mais ils vont se rapprocher énormément! voila, voila! pour répondre à ta question! Bizz et bonne lecture!

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour ta review! contente que ca te plaise encore et toujours ! J'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous!

Love drago malefoy : Salut! Merci pour la review elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! J'espere que tu aimeras la suite! bisous et bonne lecture!

**Lilou** : coucou! Merci pour toute tes reviews! J'adore avec toi, tu m'en laisse tout le temps plein! Alors reprenons! Il va y avoir du nouveau dans le couple de harry, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! Mais je ne crois pas que je ferais un slash hpdm! Ils vont se rapprocher... beaucoup sans jamais franchir le pas! J'ai peur que certain lecteur soit choqué lol donc je vais y aller doucement! De toute façon, j'ai pas encore fini! il reste encore beaucoup de chapitre meme si on apprend beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre suivant. bref bonne lecture et j'espere que tu aimeras! bisous!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : **

**_Samedi 1 janvier, Grand hall de Poudlard, 17h : _**

- qu'en est-il de Pré au lard ?

- détruit, répliqua le professeur Rogue.

- Les élèves sont tous rentrés ? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

Rogue secoua la tête pour répondre non.

- Qui manque-t-il ? Demanda Perséphone.

- Nous avons fait l'appel et il manque trois élèves de Poudlard, répondit McGonagall. Les autres étudiants sont là… à l'infirmerie ou encore dans la grande salle.

- qui ? Demanda Dumbledore, d'une voix éteinte.

- Il manque Miss Weasley et Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, répondit Rogue.

- je croyais que Mr Malefoy était rentré avec les autres ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Il était bien là… mais maintenant il est introuvable, répliqua Rogue.

Dumbledore souffla légèrement, visiblement très inquiet. Il se tourna vers ses enseignants et prit la parole.

- nous devons les trouver ! Ordonna-t-il.

- les aurors sont toujours là-bas, répondit Perséphone, ainsi que quelques mangemorts… vous croyez qu'ils…

Un « pop » retentit derrière eux et les fit sursauter. Harry tenant Ginny dans ses bras apparut avec Drago et Queudver. Leur portoloin s'évapora et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Les professeurs se précipitèrent, les aidant à se relever.

- Merlin ! Miss Weasley ! Dit McGonagall d'une voix étranglée.

- elle n'est pas morte, répliqua sèchement Drago, elle est blessée…

Dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard et demanda à la sous-directrice, de la mener à l'infirmerie.

- _mobilis_ _Corpus_ !

Le brancard se souleva avec Ginny et McGonagall l'entraîna avec elle.

- vous êtes blessé ? Demanda Perséphone à ses étudiants.

Harry secoua la tête.

- vous devez aller à l'infirmerie ! Dit aussitôt Dumbledore.

- On va bien ! Répondit froidement Drago.

- peut être vous, mais Harry a certaines coupures, qu'il vaudrait mieux désinfecter !

Harry regarda sa main baignée de sang et l'essuya sur sa robe. Il regarda ensuite le corps inanimé de Queudver et fit une moue écoeurée.

- faîtes tout pour que Sirius soit enfin innocenté ! Dit il en fixant le traître.

Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda à Drago de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Ils partirent tous les deux, sans un mot de plus pour les adultes, perdu dans leurs propres cauchemars. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'antre de Pomfresh, les vêtements baignés de sang et de poussières. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Drago.

- je… j'ai… j'ai eu peur… avoua-t-il à Drago. J'ai cru… que…

- je devais le faire, répondit-il d'une voix blême. C'était la seule solution…

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

- merci…

Drago fit un sourire triste avant de répondre.

- tu aurais fais la même chose…

Harry répondit que oui de la tête, puis souffla.

- je serai mort sans ton aide…

- non… tu aurais réussi à t'en sortir… comme toujours !

Harry fit un sourire las avant de souffler à nouveau.

- vas-y… tu dois te reposer…

Harry acquiesça encore puis ouvrit la porte.

- tu ne viens pas ?

- je n'ai jamais aimé les infirmeries, répondit Drago en souriant.

Harry sourit lui aussi et entra, laissant le Serpentard à la porte. Drago regarda l'entrée se fermer puis rebroussa chemin.

L'infirmerie était remplie et madame Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle entraîna quand même Harry dans le fond pour pouvoir lui donner les premiers soins.

- enlevez votre robe !

Harry s'exécuta sans broncher et l'infirmière lui nettoya les différentes coupures qu'il avait sur les bras et le visage. Au bout d'une demie heures de traitement, elle l'autorisa à quitter son antre. Harry se leva et remit sa robe.

- comment va Ginny ?

- elle n'est plus en danger, dit elle rassurante. Elle dort pour le moment et ne se réveillera pas avant demain.

- je peux la voir ?

Pomfresh acquiesça et le mena à un lit plus loin, entourer de rideaux. Harry les tira et s'approcha. Ginny avait été soignée mais était encore très pale. Harry s'assit à ses cotés et lui prit les mains. Il les embrassa doucement, versant quelques larmes. Il posa sa main délicatement sur son front, puis lui caressa la joue.

- oh… Ginny… qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

Il pleura encore un peu puis décida de partir.

- tu ne souffriras plus à cause de moi… je te le promets !

Il l'embrassa le front puis les lèvres et s'en alla. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la grande salle. Il ouvrit les portes et trouva la salle dans le silence. Toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées quand il avait ouvert la porte et Hermione se leva aussitôt. Elle courut le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant doucement. Ron arriva lui aussi et le serra à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ginny ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- elle va bien, répondit Harry. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

- merci… merci !

Il le serra encore dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Ils s'installèrent et Ron rassura ses deux frères. Ils firent un grand sourire et remercièrent à leur tour Harry. Le survivant se sentait mal à l'aise. Il s'accouda à la table et posa ses mains sur son front. Ginny était vivante, oui, mais pas grâce à lui. Il leva la tête et jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard. Drago était là, assis à coté de Terry, il leva la tête et sourit au survivant. Harry y répondit faiblement avant de voir tous les professeurs arriver. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Dumbledore, qui était resté debout, prit la parole.

- mes chers enfants, un drame s'est produit cet après midi… Pré au lard a été détruit… Nombre d'entre vous y étaient.

Il regarda la salle où quelques élèves pleuraient, d'autres le regardaient, attendant la suite. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et il lui fit un sourire triste.

- et grâce aux sangs froids des plus âgés de l'AD, vous êtes tous sains et saufs ! Je sais que c'est dur, que beaucoup souffrent ou sont encore sous le choc… mais sachez une chose…

Il regarda encore la salle puis adressa la fin de ses paroles en regardant Harry.

- ce qui ne vous tue pas… vous rend plus fort !

Les élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement. Prudence prit la main de Ron et la serra très fort, en souriant tristement. Hermione fit de même avec celle de Harry et bientôt tous les élèves se tinrent la main, pleurant pour les pertes qu'il y avait eu malgré tout à Pré au Lard, pleurant pour leurs amis blessés et pleurant sur un avenir incertain.

_**samedi 1 janvier, bureau de Dumbledore, 20h**_

- asseyez-vous !

Harry et Drago s'installèrent cote à cote, à leur coté se trouvait Rogue, McGonagall et Perséphone.

- je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps, la journée a été longue… mais j'aurai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… depuis le début.

Harry souffla un instant avant de répondre.

- on était aux trois balais… on discutait avec la plupart des dirigeants… Dit il d'un voix incertaine entremêlée de sanglots étouffés. On se disait que le temps… que le temps été passé vite… qu'on regrettait de se séparer… on riait… pensant déjà à refaire un autre séminaire de l'AD… Et ensuite…

Les larmes s'échappèrent contre sa volonté, il les essuya rageusement avant de reprendre.

- ensuite il y a eu une explosion, faisant trembler le pub. On s'est tous levé pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur… mais on ne voyait rien, un nuage de poussières recouvrait tout… je suis sorti le premier, bientôt suivit de tous les membres… c'est là qu'on a vu les mangemorts… ils étaient plus d'une centaine, faisant exploser les magasins, tuant… torturant…

Il essuya encore ses yeux et Perséphone posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- j'ai demandé aux élèves de partir… que les aurors étaient là et qu'il y avait des portoloins plus loin… j'ai demandé à Ginny… je… je lui ai dit de partir, de se mettre à l'abris… et elle m'a écouté… ensuite… avec les autres… on est allé aider les aurors… avant qu'ils nous disent de nous replier…. J'ai… j'ai perdu de vue Ron ainsi qu'Hermione et Terry… je… je suis parti ensuite…

Il sanglota puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- ensuite ? Encouragea Dumbledore.

- j'ai vu deux mangemorts torturer une fille… je ne savais pas que c'était Ginny ! Je les ai stupefixé et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu… elle était mal en point, perdait du… du sang… et était inconsciente ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là-bas… elle était partie depuis longtemps… et… Je ne sais pas comment… comment ils ont fait pour se libérer du sort de stupefixion… mais ils l'ont fait ! Ils se sont mis à rire en me voyant ! Et j'ai reconnu Bellatrix…

Dumbledore souffla un moment, Rogue se redressa de sa chaise ainsi que McGonagall et Drago serra les dents.

- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- je… je voulais lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle avait fait ! J'étais en colère… je… j'ai voulu la tuer !

Perséphone resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- vous vous êtes battus ?

- oui… j'ai matérialisé une épée et… on s'est battu… j'ai fendu l'air… et la cagoule du second mangemort s'est ouverte…

- Pettigrew ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça.

- ensuite ?

- j'ai… j'ai voulu lui aussi le tuer… pour… pour mes parents… pour Sirius…

D'autres larmes se mirent à couler.

- mais… mais je n'ai pas réussit ! Bellatrix m'a arrêté avant que j'en finisse avec Queudver… elle m'a désarmé… et…

Il sanglota et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains.

- et Drago est arrivé…

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé, ni parlé depuis que Harry avait commencé son récit.

- que s'est il passé ensuite ?

- j'ai… j'ai cru… qu'il allait me… tuer… dit Harry en enlevant ses mains.

Drago bougea dans son siège et posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

- je vais continuer, dit il en souriant tristement.

Harry secoua la tête.

- nous étions aux trois balais, commença Drago, comme l'a dit Potter, quand nous avons entendu une déflagration. Nous sommes sortis et nous avons vu des mangemorts. Potter nous a dit de partir, ce que nous avons fait pour la plupart. J'ai entraîné avec moi des troisièmes années et nous avons prit un portoloin pour Poudlard. Arrivé là-bas, nous avons été entraînés par le professeur Rogue jusqu'à la grande salle. Quelques temps plus tard, granger, Weasley et Terry Ottoms arrivaient… ainsi que la majorité des personnes qui étaient avec nous dans le pub… mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry…

Il regarda le survivant qui s'était calmé et continua.

- j'ai… je suis retourné là bas… la bataille était rude et j'ai… j'ai réussit à esquiver des mangemorts… je suis arrivé dans une rue adjacente et j'ai vu Bellatrix… et l'autre mangemort… Harry était de dos et Weasley au sol… J'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai jeté un sortilège d'attraction sur sa baguette et je l'ai récupéré. J'ai donc menacé… menacé Harry pour faire croire à ma tante que j'étais de leur coté…

Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.

- elle m'a demandé de le tuer.

- Ensuite ? Demanda rogue.

- j'ai attiré l'épée qu'elle avait… je… je l'ai changé… en… dague… et…

Il souffla et fixa la table de Dumbledore.

- et j'ai menacé Harry avec…

Dumbledore se redressa et s'accouda à la table.

- continue…

- j'ai… je lui ai dis que je ne lui voulais aucun mal… et j'ai désarmé…

- Bellatrix ?

- oui… et je… je l'ai… je l'ai tué…

McGonagall retint un cri et Dumbledore se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

- qu'est ce que tu as fais ensuite ?

- j'ai protégé Harry d'un sort jeté par Queudver et je l'ai immobilisé…

- je vois… et vous êtes ensuite retourné au collège avec Miss Weasley et Pettigrew, dit le directeur en retournant s'asseoir.

- oui…

Harry serra la main de Drago et lui sourit tristement.

- qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Pettigrew ? Demanda soudain Harry.

-nous l'avons interrogé et fait mettre aux arrêts. En ce moment il est au ministère, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête et resserra sa main sur celle de Drago, sans s'en rendre compte.

- qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ? Demanda Drago fixant à présent Dumbledore.

- que voulez vous dire ?

- j'ai… j'ai tué… je dois aller à Azkaban !

Harry se redressa subitement, regardant Drago dans les yeux.

- Non…

Il se tourna vers le directeur et chercha un soutient de sa part.

- il… il l'a fait pour… me protéger ! Il ne peut… pas…

- n'ayez crainte… Il n'ira pas à Azkaban… Répondit Dumbledore en souriant pour rassurer Harry. Mais…

- oui professeur ?

- je crois que pour votre sécurité… il vous faudra rester à Poudlard…

- pour ma sécurité ? Demanda Drago.

- oui… Pettigrew était témoin de votre acte, il le dira sûrement lors de son interrogatoire… j'ai des contacts au ministère qui feront le nécessaire, pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas… mais je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir… Voldemort… en a aussi… et s'il l'apprend… votre père…

Drago tressaillit.

- l'apprendra aussi, poursuivit Dumbledore.

- je… je resterai ici… dit il serrant à son tour la main de Harry, caressant la bague de celui-ci.

- vous serez majeur dans six mois, d'ici là, vous passerez les vacances au château et au mois de juillet on vous mettra dans un lieu sur.

- c'est de ma faute… dit Harry. C'est à cause de moi, que tu dois t'éloigner de ta famille.

Drago ne dit rien, les larmes aux yeux.

- ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, murmura Dumbledore. Pour le moment allez vous reposer… nous en reparlerons en temps et en heure…

Harry acquiesça ainsi que Drago. Il retira sa main et demanda à Dumbledore s'il pouvait y aller.

- bien sur, allez y.

Drago se leva et Harry le suivit. Il referma la porte du bureau et Dumbledore se tourna vers ses professeurs.

- personne ne doit savoir ce que le jeune Malefoy a fait, dit il en regardant rogue. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Pettigrew !

- bien, répondit le professeur en se levant. Dois-je m'occuper des affaires personnelles de Drago ?

- oui… allez au quartier général et demander à Bill Weasley de s'occuper du compte à Gringotts de Drago. Son père ne doit s'apercevoir de rien, donc la discrétion s'impose.

Le professeur acquiesça et sortit du bureau.

- Minerva… aller donner des nouvelles de Ginny à Arthur et Molly, ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

- très bien, Albus.

Elle salua le directeur et Perséphone puis quitta le bureau.

- Perséphone…

Dumbledore sourit à la jeune femme.

- vous ne vous êtes pas trompé… comme toujours.

La jeune femme sourit au directeur.

- Harry était venu me voir ce matin pour me parler de sa chevalière…

- que lui avez-vous dit ?

- que la personne qui le lui avait offert ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- et cela s'est avéré vrai !

- Le jeune Malefoy m'étonnera toujours… je n'aurai jamais misé sur lui… mais… maintenant…

- oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Il s'est révélé, à mit sa rancune de coté et à avancer.

- je dirais que sa rancune s'est transformée… répliqua le jeune professeur. On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour…

- entre la folie et le génie, dit pensivement Dumbledore, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

- c'est vrai aussi… bon… je crois que je vais y aller… j'ai des professeurs à rassurer !

Dumbledore acquiesça et la laissa partir. Une fois seul, il croisa ses doigts et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ce séminaire avait été chargé en émotion et en découverte. Il pria Merlin pour que tout se passe pour le mieux pour son protégé mais aussi pour Malefoy…

**_samedi 1er janvier, salle sur demande, 21h30._**

Cela faisait une demie heure que Harry avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était venu se recueillir dans la salle sur demande, qui s'était transformée en salon douillet, éclairé par des bougies, préférant éviter sa salle commune. Il repensait à cette journée tragique, à toutes ses vies perdues, à Sirius, ses parents, Ginny…

- Drago ?

- oui… c'est moi, dit le jeune homme en refermant la porte de la salle. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma salle commune.

Harry lui sourit tristement.

- moi non plus…

Drago s'installa dans le canapé à coté de Harry et ils regardèrent ensemble, le feu crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Harry… je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- mais…

- c'est même mieux pour moi, poursuivit Drago. Je pourrais enfin vivre comme je l'ai toujours voulu… sans personne pour me dicter ma conduite !

- tu vas devoir te cacher… tu ne seras plus libre !

- je le serai plus qu'en restant avec mon père !

- mais…

- Arrête… de vouloir toujours porter la souffrance des gens… j'ai fais un choix que j'assume parfaitement. Il est vrai qu'il y a deux semaines, j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de rester ici… mais… maintenant tout est différent.

Harry s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et se mit à triturer sa bague.

- je peux te poser une question ?

- vas-y…

- est-ce que c'est toi… est ce que tu m'as envoyé cette chevalière ?

Drago resta silencieux, regardant la bague à l'index droit du survivant. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les émeraudes de Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

- Harry ? Malefoy ?

- oui, Ron, tu peux entrer.

Ron vint les rejoindre et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face des deux autres.

- je te cherchais… dit il en regardant Harry. Je m'inquiétais…

Harry sourit à son ami.

- je vais bien.

Ron sourit aussi.

- que voulais Dumbledore ?

- savoir ce qui s'était passé, répondit Harry en soufflant légèrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Prudence, Hermione, Terry, les jumeaux Weasley, Viktor Krum, Allyson Borows, Kyo Soma et Mélanie Foizon entrèrent dans la salle sur demande, souriant en voyant les trois garçons.

Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés ou sur le tapis et restèrent silencieux.

- vous avez eu tous la même idée ? Demanda Harry.

- hé bien, en ce qui me concerne, répliqua Allyson, je me promenais au septième étage et j'ai rencontré Mélanie, Kyo et Viktor.

- on cherchait la salle, dit Kyo. Comme on en avait parlé…

- et vous ? Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione.

- je savais que je te trouverai là… et Prudence m'a accompagné.

- on a rencontré Terry en chemin avec Fred et Georges, répliqua Prudence.

- on revenait de l'infirmerie… dit Georges. Ginny dort…

Harry sourit à ses amis.

- on a tous voulu s'isoler, je crois, répliqua Hermione.

- s'isoler à douze, dit Drago en souriant mélancoliquement.

- ce n'est pas commun, je te l'accorde, répondit Hermione. Mais après… cet après midi… je n'avais pas envie de répondre aux questions de ceux qui n'était pas là…

Harry acquiesça et regarda du coin de l'œil Drago. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, l'air abattu.

- bon… et si on se prenait une cuite monumentale ! S'exclama Allyson. Ça nous permettra d'oublier cette foutue journée… enfin pour la soirée !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de Terry qui passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- elle n'a pas tord, répliqua Georges. Ça nous détendra au moins !

- on en a besoin, c'est vrai, dit aussitôt Fred. C'était dur, mais la vie doit continuer ! On ne doit pas se laisser abattre !

- relever la tête et avancer, ajouta Viktor. On n'oubliera pas nos amis blessés pour autant !

- ouais… Fit Prudence. On doit réagir !

- et boire est votre solution, dit Harry en regardant Allyson.

- exacte ! Il nous faut du whisky pur feu, du jus d'orange, du rhum, du jus d'ananas, de la tequila, de la limonade, des bièraubeurres… quelqu'un à une autre idée ?

- de la vodka ! répondit Viktor.

- du saké, ajouta Kyo.

Harry sourit puis s'installa sur le sol. Les autres firent de même et tous furent par terre devant la table basse.

- je demande de l'alcool ! Dit soudain Harry.

Toutes les boissons citées par Allyson, Kyo et Viktor se matérialisèrent sur la table, faisant sursauter les présents.

- mais comment ? Demanda Kyo.

- salle sur demande, répondit seulement Harry. Allyson… tu fais le service ?

- avec plaisir ! Dit elle, faisant apparaître des verres. Alors qui veut quoi ? Je commence par le whisky !

Les jumeaux, Ron et Prudence levèrent la main.

- avec glace, précisa la jeune fille.

Allyson servit tout le monde et s'adressa aux autres.

- du saké pour moi, dit Kyo.

- et moi de la vodka avec de la glace !

Elle acquiesça et leur servit leurs verres.

- une tequila paf pour moi, dit Terry.

- deux, dit Harry.

- trois, répliqua Drago.

- bon on va faire un mètre, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle fit apparaître de petits verres et servit la tequila. Elle ajouta de la limonade et donna un verre à tout le monde.

- vous savez comment ça marche, dit elle.

Hermione dit que non et Allyson lui sourit.

- tu ferais mieux de t'amuser un peu ! Bon allez, chacun prend son verre.

Ils saisirent ledit verre devant eux et regardèrent Ally.

- à trois, on tape le verre sur la table, en le recouvrant d'une main et on boit cul sec !

Hermione secoua la tête mais se mit quand même en position.

- un… deux… trois !

« Paf ».

Ils frappèrent tous leurs verres et avalèrent le liquide.

- hum… c'est bon, dit aussitôt Hermione. Tu m'en fais un autre ?

Allyson se mit à rire et servit une autre tournée.

- allez, la jeunesse ! A trois ! Un… deux… trois !

« Paf ».

Harry se mit à rire bientôt suivit par les autres. Ils continuèrent ainsi la soirée, buvant plus qui ne le fallait, discutant du monde, de l'avenir et de leurs espérances, oubliant pendant un moment l'attaque de l'après midi, la peur et la mort. Ils restèrent dans leur brume d'ivresse, somnolent doucement, le silence régnant dans la salle. Hermione était allongée sur Terry, Prudence sur Ron, les jumeaux étaient affalés sur le sol dans la même posture, et Drago reposait sur l'épaule de Harry qui était adossé au canapé. Viktor, Kyo, Mélanie et Allyson discutaient doucement, buvant toujours et encore. Harry, lui, était bien. L'esprit embrumé à cause de l'alcool, il regardait amusé ses amis, roupiller. Il se perdit lui aussi dans le sommeil, accueillit joyeusement par morphée.

_**Dimanche 2 janvier, salle sur demande. **_

Harry ouvrit les yeux le premier, il était allongé par terre, une tête sur son torse. Il se redressa doucement et reconnut Drago. Celui-ci dormait toujours et Harry préféra ne pas le réveiller. Une douleur lui vrillait les tempes et il se recoucha, n'ayant plus de force. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et dans un murmure demanda des potions anti-gueule de bois. Un petit éclair apparut sur la table basse et Harry sourit. La douce clarté du matin, éclairait la salle sur demande et le survivant aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie. Rester dans un lieu sur, avec ses amis, à boire, rire, discuter, comme si la guerre n'existait pas, comme si la douleur, la mort, n'était plus. Il sentit Drago bouger et se redresser. Il s'étira et regarda les cadavres des bouteilles étalées sur la table, et les membres de l'AD couchés un peu partout. Il se tourna et croisa le regard de Harry.

- tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- non…

Harry se redressa lui aussi et s'approcha de la table. Il déboucha une potion et l'avala en grimaçant. C'était dégueulasse mais ça avait le mérite d'être très efficace. Il se leva et s'étira. Dans le canapé derrière lui, Hermione et Terry dormaient enlacés tendrement et dans celui en face Ron et Prudence faisaient de même. Harry sourit et regarda les autres. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Viktor dormait sur le tapis avec Mélanie et Kyo et Allyson dans le troisième canapé. Il secoua la tête et regarda Drago qui avait lui aussi avalé une potion.

- on aurait pu prendre un canapé, dit il en souriant.

Drago s'empourpra aussitôt bientôt imité par Harry, qui venait de comprendre le double sens de sa remarque.

- heu… je voulais dire… enfin… c'est pas grave…

Drago détourna le regard et se leva lui aussi.

- on ferait bien de les réveiller…

- quelle heure est-il ?

- dix heures trente, répondit Drago.

- QUOI !

Il y eut des sursauts et quelques grognements.

- keskilla ? Demanda Ron en baillant.

- debout ! S'exclama Harry.

- hééé ! Répliqua Allyson en se redressant.

- allez debout ! Recommença Harry. Il est dix heures trente !

Cette révélation eut l'effet escompté. Ils se redressèrent comme un seul homme, poussant des grognements ou tenant leurs têtes.

- oh… je ne vais pas bien, dit Fred en massant ses tempes.

- il y a de la potion sur la table, dit Drago.

- merci !

Ils prirent tous une fiole et s'installèrent dans les canapés.

- bon on se bouge ! Vous avez un train à prendre pour la plupart ! Répliqua Harry.

Ils se levèrent et s'étirèrent bruyamment. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la salle, ils sortirent ensemble.

- ceux qui n'ont pas fini leurs sacs faites le, dit Harry. Pour les autres… hé bien, douche et on se retrouve dans la grande salle.

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Prudence, les jumeaux et Kyo, retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondor et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Ils prirent une douche, puis Harry attendit ses amis dans la salle commune étrangement vide. Hermione et Prudence arrivèrent bientôt, s'installant à coté de Harry.

- qu'est ce que je suis fatiguée, dit Hermione.

- on n'a pas beaucoup dormi, répondit Harry. Encore Terry et toi avez eu la bonne idée de vous coucher dans un canapé !

Hermione rougit immédiatement et Prudence explosa de rire.

- alors tu as dormit avec mon frère ! Dit elle amusée. Tu n'as pas honte !

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi et Hermione rougit encore plus.

- et toi avec Ron, dit il hilare.

- ouais… c'est vrai, répondit elle en souriant narquoisement. Et toi… avec Drago !

Harry rougit à son tour et bafouilla une excuse, comme quoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte, qu'il avait du s'endormir et que le blond était sans doute tombé sur lui, ce qui fit rire encore plus Prudence. C'est dans cet état que Ron, les jumeaux et Kyo les trouvèrent.

- qu'est ce qu'on a loupé ? Demanda Fred.

- rien, dirent aussitôt Harry et Hermione.

Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil et Harry se leva aussitôt.

- allons-y !

Ils retrouvèrent la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce et allèrent s'installer dans la salle de Poudlard. Terry vint les retrouver accompagné par Mélanie, Allyson et Viktor.

- où est Drago ? Demanda Harry.

- il n'avait pas faim, répondit Terry.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et Prudence pouffa.

- bon… on va bientôt y aller, dit Mélanie.

Elle souffla et leur fit un sourire triste.

- vous partez maintenant ? Demanda Prudence.

- ouais… dit elle à son amie.

- bon on t'accompagne, dit Terry en se levant.

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans le grand hall de l'école, s'embrassant chaleureusement ou pleurant doucement. Mélanie souffla et fit un grand sourire à ses amis.

- je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est parti…

- ouais… dit Harry.

- j'ai… j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, dit elle en lui souriant.

- moi aussi.

Elle lui fit la bise puis le serra dans ses bras. Elle le lâcha, les larmes aux yeux puis alla serrer Prudence.

- prend soin de toi, ma puce, d'accord !

- oui, répondit Prudence pleurant.

Elles se lâchèrent et se mirent à rire. Mélanie embrassa tous les autres puis s'éloigna avec Prudence. La jeune fille, dit au revoir à toutes ses copines françaises pleurant encore plus puis la délégation de BeauxBâtons, grimpa dans son carrosse. Le professeur Godet salua les professeurs et serra la main de Harry en souriant.

- prends soin de toi, mon garçon !

- je le ferai.

Il lâcha sa main et monta à son tour dans le carrosse. Les élèves étaient par la fenêtre saluant les autres comme des fous, pleurant et riant en même temps. Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il alla rejoindre Ron qui tenait Prudence par l'épaule et regarda la diligence prendre de la vitesse et s'envoler avec à son bord la délégation de BeauxBâtons.

Ils restèrent un moment dehors, à contempler le carrosse puis des calèches pour pré au lard arrivèrent. Kyo et sa délégation sortirent des rangs en recommencèrent le dur cérémonial des au revoirs. Il salua tout le monde, finissant par Harry, lui promettant de continuer l'AD. Les anciens de Poudlard, prenaient aussi les calèches et saluèrent leurs camarades. Parmi eux, il y avait des blessés de pré au lard, et ils furent les premiers à monter. Les jumeaux montèrent avec Angelina, Dubois et Flint, et promirent de se voir bientôt. Le professeur Onizuka salua Dumbledore et fit un baisemain à la belle Perséphone qui sourit joyeusement. Il monta à son tour et les sombrals se mirent en route. Les mains aux fenêtres se mirent à s'agiter, les promesses de garder le contact lancé à tout va et les larmes coulant encore. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et essaya de penser positifs. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Ils retournèrent dans le château, qui semblait bien vide tout à coup. Harry laissa ses amis rejoindre la salle de Poudlard et lui prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ginny devait être réveillé et ils devaient parler. Il se glissa en silence dans la salle et trouva les rideaux de Ginny tirés. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant, ravi qu'elle aille mieux.

- bonjour, toi.

- Harry, dit elle en se redressant péniblement.

- ne bouge pas.

Il lui mit un coussin dans le dos puis l'embrassa doucement le front.

- comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

- j'ai presque plus mal, dit elle d'une petite voix.

Harry souffla sa peine.

- tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ginny détourna le regard et se mit à sangloter.

- Ginny… chut… c'est fini, dit il en lui prenant la main.

- tu m'as dit de partir… et avant que je n'arrive près des aurors, je me suis fais attraper…

Les larmes se mirent à couler encore plus et Harry lui serra la main plus fort.

- c'était Pettigrew, dit elle en sanglotant toujours. Ils ont… ils…

- c'est fini… excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question !

- ils ont utilisé le doloris… murmura-t-elle essuyant ses yeux. J'ai tellement eu mal… Harry…

- pourquoi toi ?

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Harry.

- pour t'atteindre… toi… et… et… parce que j'étais… là au ministère…

Harry serra les dents et les larmes vinrent se pendre au coin de ses yeux embrouillant encore plus sa vision. Il enleva ses lunettes et pinça ses yeux.

- Harry… je… comment… comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

Harry lui reprit la main.

- je t'ai trouvé… et Drago m'a aidé !

Ginny ne dit rien immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux et s'essuya les larmes.

- Il a arrêté Pettigrew… il est au ministère maintenant.

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement. Elle releva la tête et regarda Harry longuement. Elle lui fit un sourire triste et serra sa main.

- Harry…

- oui ?

- je… je crois… qu'on… devrait… en rester là…

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il baissa la tête et respira fort. C'est d'une voix enrouée qu'il reprit la parole.

- c'est… c'est ce que tu veux… réellement…

Ginny laissa couler encore beaucoup de larmes puis acquiesça.

- je… je crois… que je… je… ne suis pas assez forte…

- non… Ginny… tu es la fille la plus forte que je connaisse !

- non… c'est faux ! Tu as encore du venir me sauver… et… tu as… risqué ta… ta vie pour moi ! Harry… tu… aurais pu mourir !

- mais… Ginny ! Si je ne t'avais pas trouvé c'est toi qui serait morte !

- ma vie ne compte pas Harry !

- comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

- mais c'est la vérité Harry ! Toi seul compte… tu es… notre espoir…

- ne me laisse pas !

- je ne te laisse pas, Harry… je te redonne ta liberté… je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… le jour où tu iras te battre… tu ne devras pas être distrait !

- nan… souffla-t-il, pleurant sans retenu.

- Harry… c'est fini…

- ne me fait pas ça… Gin… Se plaignit-il.

- nan… je serais toujours ton amie !

- Gin…

- Harry… je suis fatiguée…

Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.

- tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, dit elle en pleurant.

- toi aussi, répondit Harry en se levant.

Il se pencha, le souffle court, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il se redressa et quitta l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière. Quand il fut dehors, elle éclata en sanglot, pleurant sur son triste sort. Harry lui, s'effondra derrière la porte. Il pleura longtemps, maudissant Voldemort, la guerre et ses fanatiques qui lui gâchait la vie. Il resta immobile, les yeux rougis, fixant le sol, adossé à un mur à coté de l'infirmerie. Il n'entendit pas Drago s'approcher de lui. Il ne le vit pas le serrer dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortant, pour qu'il se calme. Il sentit seulement cette chaleur dans son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi un bout de temps. Drago s'était assit à ses cotés et avait gardé le silence, fixant le mur en face de lui. Il était presque quatorze heures, quand Harry décida de se lever. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au grand hall en effervescence. Harry fut appelé par Allyson et elle vint les tirer jusqu'à Ron et Hermione.

- tu n'allais même pas me dire au revoir ! Dit elle en souriant.

Harry retrouva le sourire et Allyson le serra dans ses bras.

- j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer !

- moi aussi ! Répondit le survivant en se dégageant. Prends soin de toi Ally ! Et reviens nous vite !

- avec plaisir ! Même si je préfèrerai que vous veniez à Houston l'an prochain ! Drago…

Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- prends soin de lui, murmura-t-elle ce qui le fit rougir.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Les élèves d'Houston se regroupèrent près de leur professeur. Celui-ci siffla et trois phoenix arrivèrent près de lui. Après un ultime au revoir, les oiseaux s'enflammèrent et ils disparurent.

Viktor Krum, salua à son tour tout le monde et les élèves de Durmstrang montèrent à bord de leur sous-marin. Le professeur Levski salua Dumbledore et aida ses élèves blessés à rentrer. Le navire se mit en route puis immergea complètement, laissant les élèves de Poudlard seul, dans le parc de l'école.

- ça y est… c'est fini, dit Hermione qui tenait la main de Terry.

Harry souffla longuement.

- ouais… l'ADI s'achève… mais nous on continue… dit Harry.

Ils soufflèrent tous et se mirent à sourire. Une nouvelle ère venait de naître, une nouvelle école se construisait, où les maisons, grâce à ce séminaire, s'était soudé. Ils avaient vécu de grandes choses, ils en garderaient tous un souvenir impérissable, même si la marque des ténèbres flottait toujours sur pré au lard. La vie était étrange, pensa Harry. Les choses changeaient ainsi que les gens. Rien n'était immuable, tout avançait, certes à son rythme, mais progressait. Ainsi était faite la vie, on souffrait, on riait, on détestait, on aimait ensuite, on tuait, on venait au monde, on pleurait… mais c'était ça… c'était la vie. Le dur et long cycle de la vie.

* * *

voila c'est fini! J'espere que vous avez aimé! Bisous et à je ne sais pas quand! bye! 


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

hello à tous! Je suis super contente parce que j'ai de plus en plus de review, mais tout le monde semble se poser des questions sur harry et drago! Alors je suis perdu moi aussi lol enfin lisez le chapitre et ensuite je ferai un petit sondage!

**RAR** :

**Lilou** : Salut miss! Alors un grand merci pour ta review qui était certe tres longue mais j'ai vraiment aimé! Alors pour un autre séminaire de l'AD, ce serait bien mais ca m'éloignerait de mon histoire... et si j'arrive à terminercette fiction, j'écrirais peut etre une suite... on verra ! Sinon tu n'es pas la seule à me demander un slash hpdm, le probleme c'est que j'ai peur de légèrement choqué les lecteurs... lol mais si j'en fais un il n'y aura surement pas de lemon! voila... je suis touché que tu me soutiennes ! ca fait chaud au coeur lol de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive tu liras toujours cette fiction lol donc merci beaucoup! pour la séparation entre harry et ginny... elle le quitte parce qu'elle ne fait pas le poids... etre la petite amie du survivant est une tache lourde à porter et elle sen est rendu compte. de plus elle n'est pas idiote elle voit bien qu'elle passe en seconde place en ce moment... et surtout quand elle apprendra que harry et dray et dormi ensemble... le dernier soir de l'ad... hi hi hi.. bon voila je crois que c'est tout lol! Bonne lecture et à bientot !

**David** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments! J'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre précédent, il y avait beaucoup de choses que je voulais faire passer et apparemment j'ai réussi donc je suis super contente! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager et de me lire surtout! La grande question, que tout le monde se pose lol! Est ce que harry et dray seront ensemble? j'aimerai dire oui... mais j'ai peur de perdre le peu de lecteur que j'ai lol donc je ferai un sondage et voili! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Gros bisous! Démone!

**Lilounatic** : Hello miss! Une nouvelle lectrice! Chouette! Alors merci pour tes romans lol j'ai bien tout déchiffré et je peux répondre à tes questions! Harry et dray... mdr! La question du siecle, je crois. j'aimerai les mettre ensemble! parce que je suis une fan de ce couple si sex! lol mais le probleme c'est que j'ai des lecteurs divers et variés lol et que j'ai pas envie de tous les perdre ! Donc je ferai surement un truc fou! cad un sondage ou je demanderai l'avis à la population lol ou je ferais une relation tres ambigue entre les deux mdr! voila je sais pas trop, je suis perdu ! Pour l'histoire en général... on apprend beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre ci dessous lol donc tu connaitras l'identité de l'héritier..; sinon... c'est vrai que l'histoire était longue à démarer... mais comme tu l'as dit, il fallait poser l'histoire et une fois cela fais... hé bien je pouvais me laisser aller à mes délires! j'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Big bisous Démone! Ps: merci pour les corrections de NSPDA lol! A bientot!

**Emihawk** : salut! La question que tu me poses et la question à dix mille gallions lol Je ne sais pas si je vais en faire un slash... j'aimerai bien, je te l'avoue! Mais d'ici la! j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture ! Bisous et merci pour la review!

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour la review! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant et j'espère que tu aimeras celui qui arrive! A bientot! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Théalie** : Coucou toi! alors d'abord merci pour la review! Comme d'habitude elle m'a fait super plaisir et franchement je crois que tu m'as fait le plus jolie des compliments! Alors merci boucoup lol Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer... j'ai voulu écrire un moment difficile et le faire ressentir..; et je t'avoue que ce n'était pas simple de se mettre dans la peau du personnage et de se demander comme il aurait réagi! enfin j'ai quand mm atteint mon but car vous etes plusieur à avoir parler de la dose d'émotion pur lol! donc merci à toi encore une fois! J'espere que tu aimeras ce chapitre! bonne lecture ! Bisous à bientot, j'espere!

**voila fini pour les rar!**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**

* * *

Chapitre 34**

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya de voir la personne en face de lui.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non… sourit l'homme assit dans le siège du directeur.

- Qui êtes vous ?

La lumière qui était autour de l'homme se dissipa. Il était vieux, avec de longs cheveux blancs et une grande barbe de la même couleur. Il portait une robe rouge avec un lion d'or brodé sur le devant.

- Je suis Godric Gryffondor.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux. Il fixa l'homme et secoua la tête, interloqué.

- Gryffondor ! Mais… mais comment ?

- Je devais vous parler Mr Potter…

- Pourquoi ? Comment…

Gryffondor se mit à rire et se redressa lentement.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire… mais sortons…

Il se leva et entraîna Harry en dehors du château. Ils s'installèrent au bord du lac et Gryffondor fixa l'étendu d'eau.

- il y a bien des siècles, commença-t-il, la guerre faisait rage dans le monde magique. Des mages noirs avaient décidé de faire régner le mal, détruisant tout ce qui était beau dans ce monde.

L'homme souffla doucement et s'adossa à l'arbre.

- le sang et la terreur régnaient… et personne ne savait quoi faire… jusqu'au jour où une prophétie fut prononcée. Elle parlait d'un jeune homme qui pourrait éradiquer le mal avec l'aide de quatre sorciers. Cette prophétie parlait du jeune Epiméthée…

- et vous faisiez parti des quatre sorciers, n'est ce pas ?

- oui… avec Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Nous avions pour mission de confier à ce jeune homme, une partie de nos pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse vaincre… ce qu'il fit… malheureusement, il ne survit pas et les dons que nous lui avions confié s'enfermèrent dans une malle scellée… ce coffre se trouve toujours ici… à Poudlard.

- où ?

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard… je dois vous parler de certaines choses avant. Nous sommes morts, il y a bien des siècles… mais nos esprits demeurent toujours… c'est pour cela que j'ai pu rentrer en contact avec vous. Je dois vous prévenir d'un danger imminent !

- lequel ?

- le mage qui se fait appeler Voldemort… a apprit l'existence de ses pouvoirs… et les désirs.

- mais il ne peut pas… seul l'héritier peut les acquérir.

- c'est exact… c'est pourquoi il attendra son heure.

- vous voulez dire qu'il attendra que l'héritier se réveille pour le capturer.

- oui… il le tuera ensuite pour prendre ce qu'il désire.

- mais… quand et comment ?

- tout s'achèvera là ou tout a commencé.

- la chambre de la mort ?

- oui… Sirius Black n'aurait jamais du sombrer ce jour… sa perte à enclencher un long processus, ouvrant les portes de l'enfer…

- les portes de l'enfer… mais comment ?

- Hadès s'est matérialisé devant Hermès… lui disant qu'il ne récupérera pas son âme ! Que seul le prince pourrait lui demander.

- mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Hadès est le dieu des enfers et hermès le messager… il a le pouvoir de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir et ce jour là… Sirius n'était pas sur sa liste mais…

- il est tombé derrière le voile…

- et en tombant il a réveillé Hadès et seul le prince peut lui ordonner de relâcher Sirius.

- donc je dois retourner là-bas.

- oui.

- avec l'héritier ?

- oui.

- mais comment faire pour le trouver ? Et comment lui donner ses pouvoirs ? Et Voldemort ?

- Le jour où nous avons donné nos pouvoirs à Epiméthée, je ne savais pas qu'un jour son héritier devrait prendre la relève. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils seraient quatre.

- quatre ? Mais… hermès m'a dit de chercher un prince !

- exacte… il ne savait pas… qu'il y aurait quatre enfants… chacun possédant une qualité des quatre grands mages.

- Comment vais-je faire pour les trouver ? J'avais déjà du mal avec un seul mais quatre !

- Mr Potter… ils sont tous les quatre à Poudlard. Vous les connaissez et fréquentez tous les quatre. Et vous avez déjà trouvé deux d'entre eux…

- quoi ? Ron… et Drago ?

L'homme regarda devant lui et sourit.

- qui sont les deux autres ?

- A vous de retrouver la piste d'Icare, répondit Gryffondor en se levant.

Harry en fit de même et le suivit. L'homme retournait dans le château et marchait rapidement.

- Il n'y a aucune trace d'Icare… dit Harry en courant presque pour le suivre.

Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent encore un moment et se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Gryffondor leva les bras et la salle se transforma. Ils étaient à présent dans la chambre des secrets qui était intacte. L'homme marcha jusqu'à la statue de Serpentard et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une anti-chambre éclairée par d'innombrables bougies, qui flottaient toutes seules. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piédestal sur lequel reposait un manuscrit poussiéreux. Gryffondor le saisit et le donna à harry.

- Salazar Serpentard savait pour les héritiers, il avait de grands pouvoirs de divination et il a vu ce qui arriverait… avec son manuscrit, tu trouveras le lieu où se trouvent nos pouvoirs, tu trouveras aussi ce que tu cherches sur les héritiers. Tu auras besoin de quatre objets, mais tout est expliqué à l'intérieur.

- attendez ! Pourquoi Voldemort veut ses pouvoirs ?

- pour retrouver sa force d'antan.

- il ira au ministère ? Mais comment saura-t-il que nous y serons ?

- je ne peux pas te le dire… sache seulement que la cérémonie des sorts, se fera bientôt… l'un des héritiers se mettra en danger pour te sauver… tu devras faire un choix. Le laisser et vivre ou le sauver et mourir. Seul toi, pourra décider.

L'anti-chambre se mit à tournoyer légèrement.

- attendez ! Et Sirius ?

- il reviendra à la vie si tu n'échoues pas… l'avenir… du… monde… est… entre… tes mains…

- non… attendez !

Gryffondor se mit à disparaître doucement.

- pourquoi moi ! Cria Harry.

Mais c'était fini, tout avait disparut et Harry se retrouvait seul dans la clairière d'hermès, la nuit était tombée montrant un ciel sans étoiles. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le dieu assis au centre. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses cotés.

- bonsoir Harry.

- bonsoir Hermès…

Il souffla doucement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

- pourquoi moi ?

- parce que c'est écrit, répondit seulement Hermès.

Harry se frotta le front et s'allongea sur l'herbe.

- il n'y a pas un seul héritier, hermès.

- je sais… je l'ai appris en même temps que toi.

- Gryffondor m'a donné ce livre… je dois le consulter pour trouver mes réponses.

- quelles sont tes questions ?

- qui sont les deux autres héritiers… leurs qualités… leurs objets… Beaucoup de choses… Et que se passera-t-il si j'échoue ?

- tes amis mourront ainsi que Sirius.

Harry se redressa et regarda hermès. L'homme jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux et Harry se demandait comment il pouvait être si calme.

- le monde est parfois étrange, Harry. Il est plein de mystères, d'interrogation… mais il est beau. Chaque personne a une destinée et la tienne est plus difficile que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais c'est en vivant des choses dures que l'on arrive à apprécier les moments les plus simples de la vie. Je suis calme, parce que je sais que tu y arriveras. Je suis calme parce que tu as tout pour réussir… ou presque tout.

- qu'est ce qu'il me manque ? Demanda Harry le fixant à nouveau.

- la foi… tout simplement. J'ai foi en toi et je ne suis pas le seul. Tu vas souffrir mais tu y arriveras.

- j'ai peur, hermès.

- la peur est normale, quel genre d'homme ne la ressent pas ? Un monstre… oui… mais pas toi ! Ta peur te montre le chemin, elle est là pour te dire que tu es vivant ! Que tu ressens les choses… elle est similaire à la joie, l'envie, l'amour… la haine. Toutes ces choses sont présentes en toi… et font de toi un être humain.

- vous n'avez pas peur de confier cette tâche à un gamin !

- je n'ai pas peur, non… j'ai confiance, dit l'homme en souriant. Et sache que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as des amis qui sont là pour t'aider, tu as de l'amour autour de toi et tu as aussi mon guide près de toi. Elle veille sur toi et guide tes pas. N'hésite pas à lui parler… jamais !

- merci hermès…

L'homme se leva et tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se redresser. Il l'embrassa le front et se mit à marcher, disparaissant peu à peu, laissant Harry seul, encore une fois. Harry serra le livre de Serpentard près de son cœur et se réveilla.

Il se frotta les yeux en baillant et s'étira comme un chat. Il se redressa péniblement, encore exténué de tous les évènements qui était survenu pendant les vacances de noël. C'était lundi et les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Dumbledore avait fait une annonce la veille, disant qu'ils reviendraient au courant de la semaine sans autre précision. Il chercha ses lunettes sur la table à coté de son lit et les mit sur son nez. La vision à présent claire, il remarqua aussitôt un livre posé sur son lit. Il l'attrapa et tout lui revint. Son rêve, Gryffondor, hermès, l'anti-chambre des secrets, les révélations sur les héritiers d'Epiméthée. Il ouvrit le livre et lu la premier page.

_« Ce que cache l'avenir, par Salazar Serpentard ». _

Il tourna plusieurs pages et se mit à lire.

_« Je ne crois pas me tromper, en affirmant qu'un jour, le monde magique aura encore besoin de ses pouvoirs. Ils se sont enfermés d'eux même dans une malle… et ce coffre porte nos quatre emblèmes ! C'est pour cela que j'ai cherché à comprendre… à utiliser mes dons pour connaître l'avenir. Ce que j'ai vu m'a fais peur. La mort, la douleur, la terreur… un être maléfique naîtra et j'ai le malheur de connaître son identité. Il sera mon descendant… »_

Harry tourna encore quelques pages et lu la suite.

_« J'ai découvert une chose surprenante. Dans ces ténèbres naîtront quatre enfants et ils auront la dure tâche de reprendre le flambeau du prince Epiméthée. Ils fermeront la chambre de la mort à jamais. »_

Harry souffla légèrement et tourna d'autres pages.

_« Deux d'entres eux, viendront de ma maison… et les deux autres seront de la maison du lion. Ils seront guidés par un cinquième enfant… qui a une destinée sombre… il devra tuer ou être tué par mon descendant. Et l'un des deux possédera à jamais nos pouvoirs… le jour du solstice d'été, ses pouvoirs seront échangés… »_

Harry réfléchit à tout allure. Le jour du solstice d'été…

-dans six mois, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois les pages et se mit à lire.

_« Nous avons caché ses pouvoirs à Poudlard. Ils se trouvent dans la crypte… au niveau le plus bas de l'école. De nombreux sorts y sont dissimulés… seuls les héritiers et leur guide pourront trouver le chemin… »_

Harry referma le livre. Une crypte dans l'école, cela paraissait surréaliste. Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page et finit sa lecture.

_« Mon héritier prendra le nom de Voldemort. Il s'en prendra aux cinq enfants de la lumière, dès que leur identité sera dévoilée. Il pourchassera le marqué sans relâche… et parviendra à le faire sombrer un moment… Je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'ai vu dans mes songes, mais il reviendra à la vie grâce à l'amour des quatre… les descendants d'Icare et Mérimée… Les héritiers d'Epiméthée… feront parti de grandes familles… les Black, les Weasley et les Ottoms… ils seront les derniers… ils auront approximativement le même nombre d'année… » _

Et le livre s'achevait ainsi. Donnant à Harry l'identité des personnes qu'il cherchait. Il se leva immédiatement, fermant le livre et le rangeant au fond de sa malle avec sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des maraudeurs. Ses camarades dormaient encore et il en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit en trombe de son dortoir. Il arriva dans la salle commune et trouva Hermione entrain de lire. Il la salua rapidement et s'installa à ses cotés.

- tu m'as l'air bien excité, que se passe-t-il ?

- Hermione… j'ai… j'ai fais un rêve… et j'ai la solution !

- de quoi tu parles ?

- Epiméthée ! S'exclama Harry.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Gryffondor !

- quoi ?

- oui ! Il m'a parlé et remit un livre… et à mon réveil le livre était là !

- quel livre ? De quoi il parle ?

- il parle de l'histoire d'Epiméthée… il… il donne aussi des informations sur l'avenir ! C'est Serpentard qui l'a écrit ! Il avait des pouvoirs de divination et a écrit un certain nombre de choses !

- Harry… calme toi !

- on doit en parler, tous ! J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire et Drago doit être présent !

- quoi ? Non, tu n'es pas sérieux !

- il est de notre coté, Mione ! Et le livre le cite !

Hermione étouffa un cri avec ses mains et regarda son ami avec des yeux affolés.

- qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- tout ! La vérité… sur moi, ce que je cherche, la prophétie etc.

- Harry… dit lui le strict minimum !

- Hermione… on doit lui faire confiance !

- mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais !

- il m'a sauvé la vie !

Harry avait lâché ça comme une bombe. Hermione le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- comment ça il t'a sauvé la vie ? Quand ?

- lors de l'attaque de pré au lard… il est venu me chercher et sans lui je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

- mais… je… croyais que tu étais seul là bas ?

- je l'étais au début… j'ai trouvé Ginny et je me suis battu contre Queudver et Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Mais… Oh… Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Lestrange est morte… et Queudver au ministère… dit Harry. Il m'a protégé et c'est grâce à lui que Ginny est encore en vie… et moi aussi… je lui dois la vie… et il est maintenant sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Hermione souffla longuement et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas puis revint s'asseoir près de Harry.

- pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plutôt ?

- Hermione…

- je comprends… mais j'ai encore une question.

- oui ?

- qui a tué Lestrange ?

Harry baissa les yeux et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

- je ne peux rien dire…

- je comprends, dit elle seulement.

Elle le lâcha et lui fit un sourire triste.

- je crois que tu devrais aller voir Malefoy. Discutez seul à seul, ensuite… selon ce qu'il décidera, tu pourras l'inclure dans notre groupe.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- comment va Ginny ?

Harry pâlit rapidement.

- elle… elle va mieux…

- et toi ?

- je vais bien… enfin j'essaie…

- tu as des problèmes avec… avec Ginny ?

- elle m'a quitté.

Hermione ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- tu tiens le coup ?

- je survis, comme d'habitude. Je m'en remettrais… j'espère…

Hermione acquiesça encore et se leva.

- tu devrais essayer de trouver Malefoy.

Harry se leva à son tour et lui sourit.

- j'y vais, dit-il avant de quitter la salle commune laissant Hermione, perdu dans ses pensées.

La grande salle de l'école était pratiquement vide à cette heure de la matinée. Les petites tables avaient retrouvé leurs places et quelques lèves tôt, discutaient doucement entre eux. Harry fut déçu de ne pas trouver Drago et donc continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il salua Madame Pomfresh et alla retrouver Ginny. Il s'approcha doucement et l'a vit éveillé.

- bonjour toi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- bonjour Harry… Dit-elle en se redressant doucement.

Il l'aida en plaçant des coussins derrière elle et s'installa sur une chaise.

- je vais bien mieux, répondit elle en souriant. Tu es… bien matinal…

Harry lui sourit.

- oui… et j'ai très bien dormi… et toi ?

- j'ai pris une potion, hier soir… dit elle en souriant faiblement. Mes parents sont venus aussi…

- ils devaient être inquiets… répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

- oui… assez… mais le professeur Dumbledore les avait rassuré… ils savaient que j'étais saine et sauve.

- tu leur as parlé ?

Elle souffla et fit un sourire las.

- oui… je leur ai dis ce qui m'étais arrivé… et ma mère à pleurer comme une madeleine, dit elle en souriant. Ils savent que tu es venu m'aider… ainsi que… Malefoy.

- ah…

- Harry… que se passe-t-il ?

- je me sens mal… j'ai… j'ai eu très peur, tu sais.

- c'est fini… grâce à toi !

- non… tu ne me dois pas la vie !

- Harry… tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé… je serai morte comme tu me l'as signalé hier… donc tu m'as sauvé.

- Gin… merci.

- c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, Harry. Te remercier d'être mon ami.

Harry lui sourit et lui prit la main.

- je te remercie aussi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !

- je n'ai pas fais grand-chose…

- tu m'as écouté quand j'en avais besoin… et s'est déjà beaucoup.

Ginny lui sourit et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu sors quand ?

- Pomfresh m'a dit que si tout allait bien, je pourrais sortir dans trois jours, le temps que je reprenne des couleurs ! Ma mère m'a dit que je ressemblais à un fantôme !

Elle se mit à rire bientôt suivit par Harry.

- tu es un peu pâle c'est vrai ! Mais très jolie quand même !

Elle rougit brutalement et Harry rit de plus belle.

- je devrais te faire des compliments plus souvent, ça te permet de retrouver des couleurs.

Elle lui sourit puis lui tira la langue.

- c'est bon de te voir rire, dit il en lui serrant la main. La jolie Ginny qui sourit…

- c'est bon aussi de te voir retrouver le moral, Harry. Tu étais abattu… ces derniers jours…

- je l'étais c'est vrai… mais c'est fini, puisque tu vas bien… c'est tout ce que je voulais !

- alors… qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier ?

- oh… pas grand-chose… le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que les autres reviendront en cours de semaine, donc on va profiter de jours de vacances supplémentaires… sinon le soir, je suis allé me coucher relativement tôt… la fatigue des deux semaines, je crois.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Harry… est-ce que… ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ?

- nan… je crois que c'est du à Occlumancie… maintenant que mon esprit est pratiquement toujours fermé… je ressens de moins en moins les humeurs de Voldemort…

- tant mieux, alors.

- oui, c'est reposant… mais j'ai fais un rêve cette nuit… et ce matin quand je me suis réveillé…

Il baissa d'un ton et se rapprocha de Ginny.

- il y avait un livre sur mon lit… J'ai rêvé de ce livre et il était là, ce matin…

- mais comment ?

- j'en ai aucune idée… j'en ai parlé avec Hermione ce matin… et je crois qu'on va se réunir pour parler de tout ça !

- oh…

- ne t'inquiète, j'attendrai que tu te remettes avant ! Dit il en lui souriant. J'ai besoin de toi, Ginny.

- merci Harry… j'ai eu peur hier… de te perdre à jamais.

- non… tu ne me perdras pas… tu es mon ami pour toujours.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se leva.

- je vais te laisser te reposer, je passerai cet après midi avec les autres.

- d'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.

Il embrassa son front puis rebroussa chemin. Il retourna dans la grande salle et il s'installa à la table de Terry, Prudence, Ron et Hermione. Il les salua et commença son petit déjeuné.

- ou étais-tu passé ? Demanda Ron en beurrant une tartine pour Prudence.

- je suis allé voir Ginny et je lui ai promis qu'on irait tous la voir cette après-midi.

- elle va mieux ? Demanda Prudence. Je voulais la voir hier mais Pomfresh m'a interdit l'accès.

- oui, elle se remet… elle est un peu pâle, mais d'ici trois jours elle pourra sortir.

- tant mieux, fit Ron.

- tu as trouvé… commença Hermione en essayant de lui faire comprendre la fin de sa phrase.

- non, dit Harry, je verrais plus tard…

- trouvé quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- mon appareil photo…

- c'est moi qui l'ai, répondit Prudence. Je te le donnerai tout à l'heure.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et se concentra sur son chocolat. Il devait parler à Drago et rapidement. Il se demandait comment allait réagir le garçon à tout ça et espérait qu'il allait le croire au moins. Ils finirent leurs déjeuners et allèrent s'installer dans la salle de Poudlard, à une table en retrait.

- j'aimerai vous parler de certaines choses, dit alors Harry.

- Voldemort ? Demanda aussitôt Ron.

- non… Hermès… mais j'ai promis à Ginny de le faire quand elle reviendra. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit… et que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses…

- mais Gin sera là dans trois jours, répliqua Ron. Tu ne peux pas nous en dire un peu plus !

- je… ne peux pas tout de suite… je dois d'abord en parler à quelqu'un…

- à Dumbledore ? Demanda Terry.

- à Perséphone, répondit Harry. Quand se sera fait… je vous tiendrai au courant.

- d'accord, dit Ron.

- mais avant je dois vous parler de Malefoy…

- qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Prudence.

- j'aimerai dire rien… dit Harry. Mais…

- mais ? Encouragea Ron.

- en faite, ça un rapport avec l'attaque de pré au lard, répondit Harry.

- il était au courant ! S'exclama Ron.

- nan… bien sur que non !

- alors quoi ?

- Ron calme toi ! Répliqua Prudence. On t'écoute Harry.

- j'ai une dette envers lui.

- quelle genre de dette? Demanda Terry.

- il m'a sauvé la vie… répondit Harry.

- quand ?

- à pré au lard… il… il m'a sauvé et à sauver ta sœur en même temps.

- je croyais que tu avais trouvé Ginny ! Répliqua Ron, ne comprenant pas.

- je l'ai trouvé, oui… elle… elle se faisait torturer… par Queudver et Lestrange…

- QUOI ! S'écria Ron.

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione agacée. Laisse le finir !

Harry souffla et se passa rageusement les mains dans les cheveux.

- je me suis battu contre les mangemorts mais Bellatrix a réussi à me désarmer… elle allait lancer le sort mortel quand Drago est arrivé. Il m'a protégé… et Bellatrix est morte…

- tu veux… tu veux dire qu'il l'a tué, murmura Prudence.

- ce que je suis entrain de vous dire ne dois pas sortir de ces murs ! répliqua Harry en regardant chacun de ses amis.

- je le jure, dit Prudence.

Ils jurèrent tous et Harry continua.

- oui, il l'a tué… c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète pour lui… il était près à aller à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait.

- il t'a protégé, c'était de la légitime défense, répliqua Hermione.

- Dumbledore est d'accord avec toi, dit Harry. Mais… à cause de moi… il est en danger…

- son père, répliqua Terry.

- oui… il devra rester à Poudlard jusqu'à sa majorité… dans six mois… ensuite il sera conduit dans un endroit sûr…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Terry poursuivit.

- il n'allait pas bien ce matin… il était debout bien avant que je me réveille… et n'a pas décroché un mot… il a même ignoré Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini…

- je crois qu'il est un peu perdu… dit Hermione pensive. Il faut que tu lui parles, Harry.

- oui…

- il est de notre coté ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- oui… il a dit à Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Mais pour le moment, je préfère qu'on agisse normalement avec lui. Evitez de lui tourner autour… on ne sait jamais.

- tu crois qu'il risque quelque chose, en restant ici ? Demanda Terry.

- il y a peut être des mangemorts en herbe au château, pas dans ceux qui ont fait le séminaire… mais dans les personnes qui n'était pas au château pendant les vacances. Ils ne savent pas que la plupart des Serpentard de l'AD sont avec nous… et encore moins Drago.

- donc nous devons être discret, dit Ron. Très bien…

- tiens, il y a Malefoy, répliqua Terry montrant la porte.

Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sorti de la salle en courant.

- Drago !

Le jeune Malefoy s'arrêta et se tourna.

- salut Harry…

- Salut… je pourrais te parler ?

- bien sur… mais pas ici…

- retrouve moi, dans dix minutes dans la salle sur demande…

- très bien, à tout à l'heure…

Ils se séparèrent, Harry montant les escaliers du grand hall et Drago entrant dans la grande salle. Il arriva devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et se mit à faire les trois tours, pensant à un salon tranquille avec un petit déjeuner. La porte se matérialisa et il entra. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Un salon éclairé par de grandes fenêtres, avec deux fauteuils et un canapé blanc, une cheminée diffusant de la chaleur et un petit déjeuné royale sur la table basse. Il s'installa dans le canapé et attendit Drago. Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il s'assit en face de Harry, admirant la nouvelle transformation de la salle sur demande.

- j'ai demandé un petit déjeuner… pour toi…

- merci, répondit Drago, je mourrais de faim ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

- ouais…

Drago servit deux tasses de thé et en offrit une à Harry. Il lui proposa du sucre et se mit à tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- alors… dit il. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui… je voulais d'abord savoir comment tu allais ?

Drago porta sa tasse avec beaucoup de grâce à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, avant de répondre.

- je vais bien…

- hier… tu m'as… beaucoup aidé… et je voulais te dire… merci pour ça… hé… heu… je voulais aussi te dire que si tu as le moindre problème… ou si tu as envie de parler… tu peux compter sur moi.

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois puis reporta son attention sur son thé.

- tu as bien dormi… sinon…

- tu t'inquiètes pour mon sommeil ?

- je… non… enfin si… un peu…

Drago sourit encore puis déposa sa tasse.

- mon sommeil va bien aussi…

- bien… heu…

- Harry… si tu as quelques choses à me dire, fait le ! Ne prend pas de gant avec moi !

Harry se renfrogna légèrement mais acquiesça tout de même.

- je voulais savoir si tu connaissais l'arbre généalogique de ta mère ?

- pourquoi cette question ?

- ce sera plus facile pour la suite…

- je le connais en partie, oui.

- tu connais l'existence d'Epiméthée ? Demanda Harry, jouant nerveusement avec son thé.

- oui… mais on ne peut pas vraiment certifier qu'il faisait partit de la famille Black. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… je cherche en quelques sortes ses héritiers.

- une nouvelle passion ? Demanda Drago en se mettant à rire.

- j'aurai préféré… mais non… Qu'est ce que tu sais de ton ancêtre ?

Drago souffla et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé.

- qu'il a vécu à l'époque de Serpentard… qu'il se serait battu contre des mages noirs et qu'il serait mort après avoir gagné… satisfait ?

- tu sais qu'il est dans les contes magiques ?

- oui… ils racontent qu'il a reçu les pouvoirs des fondateurs de l'école pour l'aider dans sa quête… mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

- parce que comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure je cherche ses héritiers… et d'après un livre que j'ai eu récemment en ma possession, tu en fais parti…

- et alors ?

- et bien… j'aurais… hum… en quelques sortes… hum… besoin de ton aide…

- c'est-à-dire ?

Harry se redressa et regarda Drago attentivement.

- est ce que je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

Drago se redressa et croisa les bras.

- tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te trahirai pas !

Harry sourit, rassuré.

- tu sais qui est Sirius Black ?

- oui…

- c'était mon parrain… et il y a quelques mois… il a sombré derrière le voile de la chambre de la mort… et… pour pouvoir en sortir… je dois retrouver les héritiers d'Epiméthée.

- attends… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui t'a dit des choses pareilles ! Je n'ai pas les capacités qu'il faut !

- je les tiens de sources sures… tu m'as dit que tu serais prêt à m'aider…

- je suis prêt oui… mais… comment peux-tu être sur de ce que tu avances ?

- j'ai fais des rêves…

- des rêves ? Et tu te fies à ça ?

- oui… répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- d'accord… donc tu cherches les héritiers de mon ancêtre pour sortir ton parrain de la chambre de la mort ? C'est ça ?

- oui… mais ce n'est pas tout…

- j'aurai du m'en douter…

- Epiméthée a reçu les pouvoirs des fondateurs et à sa mort, ils ont été enfermés dans la crypte de l'école… Voldemort veut s'en emparer et je dois l'en empêcher.

- Harry… si ses pouvoirs sont pour les héritiers… comment veux-tu qu'il les récupère.

- en tuant les héritiers… tu m'as dit d'être franc, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air horrifié de Drago.

- nous tuer !

- Je… je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part… mais… je ne peux pas laisser Sirius derrière ce voile, à endurer mille tortures et encore moins Voldemort s'en parer de ses pouvoirs !

- mais comment a-t-il apprit l'existence de ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Drago les sourcils froncés.

- c'est le descendant de Serpentard… peut être qu'il y avait des écrits sur ce sujet… je ne sais pas…

- je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi… je ne veux pas te mettre la pression… je veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je te force la main…

- Harry… qui sont les autres héritiers…

- je… je ne peux pas te le dire… pour leurs sécurités…

- qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- je n'ai pas dit ça… c'est juste que si tu refuses… il vaut mieux pour eux que tu ne saches pas qui ils sont…

Drago ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et à ses conséquences.

- Harry… je… je n'ai plus vraiment de famille… proche… maintenant… enfin… j'aimerai t'aider… et pourquoi pas… rencontrer Sirius…

- c'est vrai ? Demanda le survivant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- oui… ça à l'air de t'étonner.

- hé… bien… je pensais que j'allais avoir du mal à te convaincre… Dit il rougissant légèrement.

Drago lui fit un sourire moqueur et se mit à tartiner plusieurs petits pains.

- tiens, tu manges rien en ce moment !

- en faite, j'ai déjà déjeuné… mais merci… répondit le survivant en prenant une tartine.

- Je suis sur que tu as simplement pris un chocolat…

- comment tu le sais ? Tu me surveilles ?

Drago se mit à rire, ne cessant toujours pas sa mission de gaver harry.

- alors ?

- je ne te surveille pas… enfin ce n'est pas de la surveillance… c'est juste qu'avec le temps… je te connais un peu…

- je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu sais de moi !

- oh…

Drago lui donna encore des tartines et croqua dans une autre.

- je sais que tu es né fin juillet… que tu adores le Quidditch… que ta matière préféré est la défense contre les forces du mal et que tu adorerais devenir auror !

- ça tout le monde le sais, répondit le survivant. Quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

- le vert ! Répondit Drago en riant. Même si tu en portes rarement.

- alors comment tu sais que c'est ma couleur préférée ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

- intuition…

- mouais… mon équipe de Quidditch préféré ?

- Hum… tu n'en as aucune…

- et ma matière détestée ?

- j'aurais dit potion… et divination.

Harry se frotta le front et sourit.

- ok… c'est vrai que tu sais certaines choses sur moi… mais moi aussi j'en sais sur toi !

- ça m'étonnerait ! Mais vas-y je t'écoute !

- tu es né début juin… le cinq, je crois… tu aimes aussi le Quidditch… et adore les potions… ta matière détesté… je dirais la défense contre les forces du mal que tu trouves inutiles… tu as une passion pour la magie noire… ton père voulait d'ailleurs t'envoyer à Durmstrang… mais tu n'y es pas allé car ta mère te voulais près d'elle… ta couleur préféré… le gris… Hé… je ne peux pas en dire plus… si peut être que tu es fiancé à Pansy parkinson…

Drago se mit à rire franchement.

- tu sais beaucoup de choses… mais tout n'est pas vrai !

- quoi ?

- alors c'est vrai que je n'aimais pas les cours de défenses… mais le cours que je déteste est l'histoire ! Pour la magie noire… hé bien oui, j'aime assez… et j'ai appris à la pratiquer très jeune. Ma couleur préférée n'est pas le gris mais le bleu et Pansy n'est pas et heureusement ma fiancée !

- j'avais quand même quelques justesses !

- oui et moi tout était bon !

- une question ! Dit Harry les yeux brillants de malice. Qui m'a offerte ma chevalière ?

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses tartines, puis sourit.

- c'est bien moi, qui te l'ai offerte.

- mais pourquoi ?

- oh… j'étais à ¨Pré au lard… Joyaux Drille, une boutique qui… n'existe plus… enfin… je cherchais un cadeau supplémentaire pour ma mère mais je n'ai rien trouvé… puis je suis tombé sur cette bague… j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi…

- à cause de l'éclair au dessus…

- exacte… je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment là… je l'ai prise, fait emballer… et je t'ai envoyé ce mot ridicule…

- je l'a trouve magnifique en tout cas, répondit Harry en rosissant légèrement, et je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

- quoi ?

- j'ai eu un doute en la voyant… j'ai… heu… comment dire…

- tu as pensé qu'elle était ensorcelée ?

- en quelques sortes… je suis désolé…

- tu n'as pas à l'être… c'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un présent signé seulement avec des initiales !

- c'est vrai… j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé à ton père… pour tout te dire.

Drago lui fit un sourire.

- LM… oui… c'est vrai…

- pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- tu aurais sûrement posé trop de questions… et je n'avais pas forcément envie d'y répondre… de plus je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'envoyer…

- mais tu l'as fait quand même et j'en suis heureux… je l'a trouve très jolie… et je te remercie !

- mais de rien…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à finir leurs petits-déjeuners, s'évitant du regard, jusqu'à ce que Drago brise le brise.

- tu m'as dit que tu pensais qu'elle était ensorcelée… tu l'as montré à quelqu'un ?

- oui… au professeur Déméter qui m'a rassuré… d'ailleurs elle savait que c'était toi.

Drago leva un sourcil et se mit à rire.

- cette femme n'étonnera toujours…

- pourquoi ?

- oh… j'ai fais quelques recherche sur elle et son passé…

- tu as fais quoi ?

- je voulais savoir qui elle était ! Simple routine !

- et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- et comment !

Il servit deux verres de jus de citrouille et en remit un à Harry.

- merci… Tu vas réussir à me faire prendre des kilos si tu continues, comme ça !

- c'est voulu, répondit Drago en souriant. Alors… Perséphone Déméter a été étudiante ici, c'est vrai… elle a fréquenté la maison Serpentard… oui, tu as très bien entendu ! Et s'était amourachée d'un certain jeune professeur de potion…

- rogue ?

- exactement !

- heurk !

- hé ! Rogue est quelqu'un de très bien !

- tu dis ça parce qu'il ne t'harcèle pas !

- et parce que c'est mon parrain…

- rogue ? Ton parrain ? Hé bien ça alors !

- tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est ce pas ?

- ça c'est vrai…

- bon, je reprends… elle aimait Rogue… et je crois que c'était réciproque. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait quinze ans… bientôt seize… donc mineur… bref Rogue était un mangemort…

- je vois… beaucoup de problème en perspective…

- oui… ensuite, il y a eu un problème avec la famille de Perséphone. Ses parents sont morts… et elle a du partir…

- avec Maugrey Fol'œil…

Drago grimaça à ce nom, mais acquiesça tout de même.

- d'après ce que je sais, il était proche de sa famille et il a recueillit la jeune fille. Il s'est chargé lui-même de sa formation… et tu vois où ça l'a mené…

- et rogue ?

- il a tout fait pour les séparer… même s'il n'était pas vraiment ensemble…

- comment une femme aussi belle a pu tomber amoureuse de rogue…

- Harry !

- quoi ? C'est vrai !

Drago souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

- en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai découvert !

- et t'a trouvé ça ou ?

- secret, dit il en souriant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- je n'insiste pas alors… bon puisque tu es d'accord pour m'aider… tu vas pouvoir intégrer notre groupe.

- et qui est dans ton groupe ?

- Ron… Hermione, Ginny, Prudence et Terry… Normalement il y a aussi Neville et Luna… mais je crois que je vais les laisser sur le coté pour le moment.

- je vois… dit il dubitatif.

- quoi ?

- rien !

- dit moi ?

- c'est juste que beaucoup de monde est au courant… tu n'as pas peur qu'ils parlent trop ?

- non… j'ai entièrement confiance en eux !

- si tu le dis…

- et ils m'aident beaucoup…

- hum… hum…

- quoi ?

- rien… juste que… je suis mal à l'aise avec Terry…

- toi… tu es mal à l'aise !

- et alors ? Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous !

Harry explosa de rire.

- il est particulier…

- qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ?

- il est… puissant… magiquement parlant…

- oui… je sais… mais il n'est pas méchant !

Drago détourna le regard.

- quoi ? Dit moi ce qui te gêne !

- je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis l'observa longuement. Il essayait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit sans se faire détecter. Il réussit assez rapidement. Il le voyait rire avec Crabbe et Goyle, discuter avec Zabini, éviter Pansy Parkinson, puis il vit enfin Terry. Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tout le monde était figé et Terry lançait un sortilège impardonnable…

- par merlin ! S'exclama Harry en se levant.

- quoi ? Demanda Drago en le regardant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle sur demande sous les yeux ébahit de Drago. Il fulminait littéralement de rage et Terry avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison.

- qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda encore Drago en se levant.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il était plongé dans sa colère et il devait voir Terry au plus vite.

- Harry !

Drago s'impatientant s'était mis en face de lui, le retenant par l'épaule.

- dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- ce qu'il se passe ? Hein ! Tu allais me le dire quand ? S'emporta Harry.

- te dire quoi ?

- pour le doloris ! Pour Terry !

Drago pâlit subitement.

- qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- ne me mens pas !

- De quoi tu parles ! Il… il ne m'a rien fait !

- rien fait ? Parce que pour toi un doloris, ce n'est rien !

Harry se dégagea des bras de Drago et sortit de la salle sur demande. Drago resta comme paralysé un instant avant de partir le rejoindre en courant. Il devait l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Harry dévalait les escaliers, l'air furieux, l'œil meurtrier. Terry lui avait mentit délibérément, il avait utilisé le doloris sur un élève de sa maison. Comment avait il pu faire une chose pareille ! Harry bouscula des premières années et continua sa marche sans se rendre compte que Drago s'époumonait derrière lui. Il arriva enfin dans la salle de Poudlard et le vit. Drago arriva à cet instant. Il attrapa Harry par sa robe pour le retenir, mais il fut propulsé à quelques mètres de là, s'en comprendre comment. Harry était énervé et durant sa course, sa magie s'était manifestée en une sorte de bouclier autour de lui. Il franchit la porte et marcha droit jusqu'à la table qu'occupaient ses amis. Drago se releva péniblement et entra à son tour.

- dehors ! Hurla Harry aux autres élèves, qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

- qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

Les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle commune, les laissant seuls. Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'intimité dans la pièce.

- qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy ? Demanda Ron qui s'était levé.

Harry s'avança droit vers la table et fit face à Terry.

- je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es amusé à me mentir ?

Terry se leva calmement et fit face de toute sa hauteur à Harry.

- pour ne pas t'inquiéter, dit il seulement.

Harry serra les dents et les poings, puis lui lança un regard douloureux.

- je déteste que l'on me mente ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais le faire ! Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais seulement menacé !

- mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'énerva Prudence. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- je l'ai fais pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qui l'attendait s'il choisissait le camp de Voldemort, répondit Terry toujours aussi calme.

- et le doloris c'est ta solution ! S'écria Harry. Un sort impardonnable !

- tu crois qu'avec de belle parole, il aurait percuté ! Répliqua sèchement Terry. Malefoy n'est pas un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor ! Pour qu'il comprenne quelques choses, pour qu'il comprenne que c'est mal, il doit avoir des preuves ! Peut être que pour vous, c'est évident ! Voldemort est méchant, ok… mais pour lui non ! Ce ne l'était pas !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Cria encore Harry. Tout le monde sait ça !

- STOP ! Hurla Hermione. Arrêtez, tous les deux !

- Hermione, mêle toi de tes affaires, répliqua froidement Harry.

- hé !

- Je ne comprend plus rien, répliqua Ron, se massant les tempes.

- moi non plus, répondit Prudence.

- Harry… souffla Terry. Pour pouvoir intégrer les mangemorts… on doit subir un doloris de Voldemort…

- mais Terry… pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu l'as fait ? Demanda sa sœur.

- pour lui faire comprendre que Harry l'épargnait… et que Voldemort ne le ferait pas…

- comment tu as pu faire ça Terry ! S'exclama Prudence. Tu es complètement dingue ! Tu… tu aurais pu…

- non…

- Hermione…

- tu n'as pas pu… tu es… personne d'entre nous n'est capable de le lancer… tu ne peux pas vraiment haïr… à ce point !

Terry baissa les yeux et se rassit. Harry souffla un moment et s'installa en face de Terry, toujours légèrement en colère. Ils s'installèrent tous et Drago, s'assit à coté de Harry.

- est-ce que vous pouvez reprendre depuis le début ? Demanda Ron en regardant Terry, Harry puis Drago.

- il y a quelques temps maintenant… commença Terry. J'ai demandé à Drago d'arrêter de faire des meetings dans la salle commune. Il donnait de fausses informations sur Voldemort… et j'en avais assez…

Il regarda Drago et lui fit un petit rictus.

- Ils ont voulu me donner une correction… mais je crois que tu sais tout ça Harry, dit il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Harry acquiesça mais les autres voulaient en savoir plus.

- j'ai figé la salle commune avant que Crabbe et Goyle n'en viennent aux mains et j'ai demandé à Drago s'il avait déjà subit un doloris.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! S'écria Prudence.

- comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, le doloris fait parti de l'initiation de Voldemort. Le futur mangemort doit le supporter… enfin ne pas trop craquer, si on veut… et j'ai convaincu Malefoy, qu'il ne réussirait jamais à se faire intégrer par Voldemort, qu'il allait à sa propre perte… et je crois que ça à marcher.

- comment tu as fait pour le lancer ? Dit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

- je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Hermione serra les poings et se leva.

- puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, je m'en vais !

Elle passa devant Terry, et quitta la salle, d'un pas vif. Ils la regardèrent partir et Harry reporta son attention sur Terry.

- pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout simplement ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

- Terry ! Je déteste que l'on me cache des choses !

- Tu as très bien réussit à vivre sans savoir, qu'est ce qui a changé depuis un mois ? Ta relation avec Malefoy ?

Drago rougit brutalement et Harry serra les dents.

- les choses changent en effet, et dorénavant je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous…

- Harry… dit Terry en souriant. Comment l'as-tu su ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas Malefoy qui te l'a dit !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et répondit à son sourire.

- il ne m'a rien dit, en effet, et la manière dont je l'ai apprise n'est pas la question…

Terry se leva et fit un sourire moqueur à Drago.

- il tient beaucoup à toi… un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Il les dépassa et sortit de la salle pour chercher Hermione. Ron regarda Prudence qui était énervée, Harry qui était lui aussi énervé et Drago qui était embarrassé. Il se leva doucement et tira Prudence.

- Harry… on doit parler… et régler tout ça !

Harry acquiesça et Ron accompagné de Prudence s'en alla.

- Harry… comment tu as su pour le doloris ?

Le survivant souffla et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

- excuse moi… mais je ne peux pas te le dire… pas tout de suite…

- je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu… tu as… pénétré mon esprit ?

Drago se leva et plongea son regard glacé dans celui d'Harry.

- répond !

- oui…

- Ecoute moi bien, Potter ! Je ne suis pas une de ces gamines en détresse que tu dois sauver ! J'ai… je peux me protéger seul ! Alors, ne te mêle plus jamais de mes problèmes ! Est-ce que c'est clair !

- Drago…

- nan ! Pour qui tu m'as fait passé ! Pour quelqu'un qui vient me plaindre au survivant ! Je ne suis pas ça et je ne le serais jamais ! Donc ne refais plus jamais ça !

- je suis désolé…

Drago serra les dents et se passa rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- tu n'as pas à me protéger.

Il souffla puis quitta à son tour la salle de Poudlard, laissant Harry complètement seul, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

fini! alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Note importante : Je publie cette fiction sur un autre site et vous étiez en retard par rapport à eux... mais c'est fini maintenant... donc vous allez devoir attendre peut etre assez longtemps. en effet, le chapitre 35 est en cours d'écriture mais je ne sais pas quand il s'achevera... donc prenez votre mal en patience lol!

sinon petit sondage! comme je l'ai dis la question à mille gallions porte sur la relation entre harry et drago! Personnelementca me dérange pas qu'ils se rapprochent donc je vous le demande! Est ce que ca vous choque oui ou non? Voila merci beaucoup! J'espere que j'aurai des réponses ! mm si j'en connais déjà qui sont pour... n'est ce pas lilou et lilounatic! lol

bisous et à bientot, j'espere!

démone


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Hello à tous! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'étais assez occupé ! Allez place aux RAR : MERCI A TOUS MES LECTEURS JE VIENS DATTEINDRE 100 REVIEWS (lol) !

**Lilounatic** : Merci pour ta longue review! elle m'a bien fait rire! Alors merci pour ton oui au slash hpdm, je ne sais pas encore si j'en fais un mm si les oui sont majoritaire! Je jouerai peut etre sur l'ambigue lol on ne sait jamais! Parlons de l'histoire! Oui, c'est vrai j'ai accéléré car j'ai pris légèrement mon temps avec l'ADI. là on entre dans une autre phase de l'histoire, une autre partie si on veut ! Et j'espère que ca continuera à vous plaire! Je ne peux pas vous dire comment je posterai, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le chapitre suivant et en ecriture et il faut que je le termine ! Voila! Gros bisous! Bonne lecture et à bientot j'espère!

**David** : Salut ! Et merci pour la review! Alors pour le sondage pour ou contre un slash lol alors il y a eu un max de oui, donc normalement ca devrait arriver... je sais pas encore lol sinon... pour l'histoire... c'est vrai que harry aura un choix à faire... et il sera très dure, mourir et sauver la personne ou la laisser mourir et vivre! plutot compliqué comme choix non! lol Mais on ny est pas encore! donc je ne peux pas te promettre que personne ne mourra! Je ferai le necessaire lol pour ne pas vous choquer lol ! Merci encore de lire ma fiction, à bientot, bonne lecture! Bizz

**Lilou** : Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Alors pour le pour ou contre un slash hpdm, j'ai décidé d'attendre avant de faire quelque chose. mais leur relation avancera c'est clair et vous verez dans ce chapitre! Alors maintenant, si je le fais, il ne sera pas le centre de l'histoire... ce sera une histoire dans la fiction, lol! Il n'y aura pas de lemon! parce que ca n'apporterai rien et parce que c compliqué à écrire mdr bref voila! Pour l'avancement de l'histoire... j'ai mis un grand coup d'accelerateur parce que je trouvais que j'avais légérement ralenti le rythme avec L'ADI... enfin c mon opinion! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire mm si je n'écris pas de slash lol ce qui est peu problable lol voila je crois que j'ai tout dis... nan pour la crypte... c'est pas pour tout de suite... j'y réfléchis lol et pour rogue et perséphone.. je trouvais ca drole mdr! j'ai un peu l'esprit mal tourné lol voila ! bonne lecture et à bientot ! Bise!

**Julianne** : Alors merci pour la review et pour ton opinion. c'est vrai que un slash n'apporterai rien de plus à l'histoire comme la relation entre harry et ginny n'apportait rien à l'intrigue! enfin... le resultat du sondage est le suivant une majorité de pour ! mais je ne sais pas encore quoi faire! le faire oui ou non! Si je le fais, il n'y aura pas de lemon (rapport sexuel...) ce sera le mm genre de rapport qu'il entretenait avec ginny bref... un truc qui ne prendra pas de place par rapport à l'intrigue! Tu vas surement trouvé que je develope bcp leur amitié... c voulu pour la suite de l'histoire...enfin je crois que j'ai tout dit! Bonne lecture età bientot bise!

**Ben** : alors merci pour le commentaire et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup ri en le lisant! Donc ça ne te gene pas un slash hpdm! Je dois dire que si tout le monde était comme toi, ca me poserait moins de probleme de concience! Du coup je crois que je vais suivre ton "conseil" une relation qui n'en est pas une! ils s'aiment mais ne font pas le premier pas! je pourais toujours ecrire une suite ou ils s'avoueraient enfin leur flamme mdr! Je ne sais pas encore! je suis en plein dans le brouillard! Le fait de satisfaire une seule partie de mes lecteurs ne me plais aussi qu'à moitié donc c'est pour ca que ton idée me semble la meilleur! Voila merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments (car ils m'on beaucoup touché!) et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, quoi que je fasse! Bise! Bonne lecture!

**Théalie** : Merci pour le commentaire comme d'habitude il m'a fait super plaisir! alors pour le slash, normalement ca devrait se faire! Sinon ne t'inquiete pas ! Je vais regler l'histoire entre harry, terry et drago lol d'ailleur c dans ce chapitre lol! J'espère que le rapprochement harry drago ne te genera pas! bonne lecture, bise!

**Amy Keira** : merci pour la review! C'est vrai qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur les heritiers et sur l'intrigue en général! j'ai accéléré le mouvement car je trouvais que j'avais pris mon temps avec l'ADI mais d'après vos commentaires c'étaient bien fait, alors tant mieux! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire si j'écris un slash! lol Tu m'as dit que ca te dérangeait pas donc merci! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Emihawk** : merci pour le commentaire et mercide me dire clairementce que tu penses! J'ai doncsoumisau vote ta question lol sur le slash et j'ai eu une majorité depour. le probleme qui se pose maintenant... c'est un probleme de conscience mdr! Je ne sais pasquoi faire! oui pour un slash, je sais que je gagnerai des lecteurs lol mais que j'en perdrai surement... bref je sais plu! du coup je fais progresser la relation entre harry et drago parce que j'en ai besoin pour l'intrigue mais je sais pas si ca ira plus loin qu'une tres forte amitié! (voir note fin chapitre! ) Voila en esperant que tu continues à me lire lol Bisous à bientot!

**Nynousette** : merci pour la review! Pour la question à mille galion, pour ou contre un slash, il y a eu une majorité de oui, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai un donc j'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Ne t'inquiete pas du rapprochement harry drago, c'est voulu pour la suite de la fiction! Bizz et bonne lecture.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 35** :

Les élèves de l'école arrivèrent le jeudi en fin de matinée. Ils avaient pris le Poudlard Express, escorté par des aurors. L'euphorie était loin d'être présente, ils avaient pour la plupart un visage défait et la tristesse se lisait encore dans leurs yeux.

Harry lui aussi était peiné. Depuis sa dispute avec Terry et Drago, il se sentait mal, seul et s'en voulait de s'être énervé. Il devait leur parler et régler ce problème. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer et il décida d'aller chercher Ron pour discuter. Il le trouva dans la salle de Poudlard seul.

- Salut vieux !

- Salut Ron… Je peux te parler…

- Oui bien sur !

- ça te dirait de marcher un peu ?

Ron acquiesça et le suivit dans les dédales de couloirs, marchant doucement et discutant du temps.

- Alors qu'y a –t-il ?

- Allons dans la salle sur demande… on sera tranquille.

Ron accepta et ils montèrent au septième étage pour trouver la salle. Harry passa devant et la porte se matérialisa. C'était un salon aux couleurs des Gryffondor et Harry sourit en la voyant. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Ron l'encouragea à parler.

- Je t'écoute…

- Ron… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Terry… Drago…

Harry souffla doucement.

- Et Hermione… dit Ron en souriant. Harry… je crois que la meilleure chose à faire et de t'excuser auprès de Malefoy… discuter avec Terry et Hermione…

- Elle m'évite…

- Elle évite tout le monde en ce moment… elle parle seulement à Ginny.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'en veut ! Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille… Elle en veut à Terry… parce qu'il ne lui a pas répondu, je crois.

- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

- Harry… tu sais à qui tu parles ! Je ne crois pas que je sois la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils !

- Dis toujours, ça pourrait m'aider !

- Ben… réunit les tous et fait des excuses collectives !

- Mouais… T'as une autre idée ?

Ron se mit à rire.

- Non… pas vraiment.

- Pourtant il faut que je règle ça au plus vite ! Ginny sort cette après-midi de l'infirmerie et je voulais vous parler…

- Dans ce cas laisse moi faire ! Viens ici seulement à quatorze heures !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Tous te les réunir !

Harry souffla longuement mais accepta tout de même.

- D'accord… J'irais voir Perséphone en attendant…

- Bien… Répondit Ron en souriant à son ami.

Il l'observa un moment puis reprit la parole.

- Ginny m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vrai.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi…

- Elle… a préféré en rester là… Je la comprends… Etre trop proche de moi… enfin c'est dangereux…

- Nous sommes tes amis ! C'est normal !

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoique ce soit ! Ginny est presque…

- Harry, elle est toujours là !

- Oui… mais pas grâce à moi !

- Peut être ! Après tout on s'en fiche ! Tu fais parti de la famille et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber !

- Merci, Ron, répondit Harry en souriant faiblement.

- Mais de rien, vieux ! Bon… Je crois qu'il est temps que je me bouge ! J'ai deux Serpentard à trouver et plein de Gryffondor à réunir !

Harry sourit à son ami.

- Bon courage !

- Mais je suis un Gryffondor, répondit Ron en se levant. Le courage est une seconde nature pour moi !

Harry éclata de rire franchement.

- C'est à moi qu'il va en falloir tout à l'heure.

- Exacte et franchement, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place !

- Merci Ron… sympa !

- Hé vieux… C'est la vie !

- Ouais… et je crois qu'elle s'acharne sur moi !

- Allez… ils ne vont pas te manger !

- Mouais… Tu connais la devise de l'école ?

- Bien sur ! Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Aucune idée, dit il en riant.

- Ne chatouiller jamais un dragon qui dort ! Et j'ai bien peur que je l'ai fais avec Malefoy ! Il va m'étriper !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de la fouine !

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça et non je n'ai pas peur de lui !

- Alors pourquoi tu crains sa réaction ?

- Disons qu'il est imprévisible…

- ça c'est vrai ! Enfin il porte bien son prénom…

- ça pour bien le porter, il le porte bien ! Enfin… Je verrais bien tout à l'heure…

- Oui ! Allez va voir la jolie Perséphone et on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure !

- D'accord.

Harry se leva lui aussi et ils sortirent de la salle sur demande. Ils se séparèrent au niveau du bureau de Perséphone et Harry frappa.

- Oui, entrez !

Harry poussa la porte et la trouva assise derrière son secrétaire.

- Professeur ?

- Tiens, Harry ! Entre voyons, assied-toi !

- Merci, dit il en prenant un siège en face d'elle.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Je suppose que c'est hermès…

- Vous supposez bien… Mais j'ai aussi vu Godric Gryffondor…

- Gryffondor ?

- Oui…

Il souffla longuement en se frottant les tempes.

- Nous avons eu une discussion… et il m'a remit un livre écrit par Serpentard.

- Un livre ? De quoi parlait il ?

- De l'avenir… et je l'ai toujours en ma possession.

- Tu l'as toujours ? Tu t'es réveillé et il était là ?

- Oui…

Perséphone ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

- Il parle de Voldemort, des temps noirs, de terreur et de la lumière qui brilla dans l'obscurité.

- Tu es cette lumière, dit elle en souriant.

- J'en fais parti, oui… répondit Harry en souriant faiblement. Mais il parle aussi des héritiers d'Epiméthée.

- Il y en a bien plusieurs, alors.

- oui, vous aviez raison ! Il y en a quatre… Ron Weasley, Prudence et Terry Ottoms et Drago Malefoy.

Les yeux de Perséphone se mirent à briller.

- Je vois… que t'as dit hermès ?

- De ne pas désespérer… Mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Harry… dit elle d'une voix douce. Hermès a sûrement du te dire que tu n'étais pas seul.

- Il me l'a dit, c'est vrai. Il m'a dit de faire confiance à mes amis et à l'amour ! L'amour ! Comme si ça pouvait me sauver !

- Il t'a déjà sauvé une fois…

Harry ne répondit rien.

- L'amour est partout autour de toi. Tes amis Ron et Hermione, t'aiment ! Les jumeaux Ottoms aussi, la petite sœur de Ron également !

- Et cela a failli la tuer !

- Non, ce qui a failli la tuer, c'est ces mangemorts et pas l'amour qu'elle te porte ! Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes à pré au lard n'étaient pas de tes proches !

- Oui, mais…

- Harry… arrête de porter la souffrance des gens sur tes épaules, ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute !

Harry soupira.

- Le jeune Malefoy t'aime aussi…

Harry rougit brutalement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air surpris ?

- Il… ne m'aime pas !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait revenu te chercher, s'il te détestait ?

Harry ne trouva rien à dire et Perséphone continua.

- Une profonde amitié s'est liée entre vous à ce moment là ! Elle était cachée… durant toutes ses années… derrière une haine sans queue ni tête… Elle s'est libérée doucement pendant les vacances de noël et a éclaté le jour de l'attaque. Il s'est fait du soucis en ne te voyant pas revenir, il a risqué sa vie et a tué pour te sauver…

Harry croisa les doigts et baissa les yeux.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Harry rougit de honte cette fois-ci.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ?

- On… on s'est disputé…

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Oui… j'ai… j'ai mal agi… et il m'en veut !

- Ca lui passera… C'est comme ça l'amitié ! Les disputes, les rires, les confessions, rythmes une relation. Tu en as fait l'expérience avec tes amis, n'est pas ?

- Oui… Mais j'ai peur qu'il refuse mes excuses…

- Il ne le fera pas… tu lui es précieux Harry ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- Juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance de vous avoir !

Perséphone lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Et moi j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir été désigné comme ton guide… ici…

Harry lui sourit à nouveau.

- Vous saviez que c'était Drago qui m'avait offert la chevalière, n'est ce pas ?

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui… avant… que l'on se dispute…

- Ca passera… ne t'inquiète pas… Sinon… oui, je le savais… mais ne me demande pas comment, car je ne te dirais rien !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

- Non… Tes yeux sont très expressifs !

- Je sais… le professeur Rogue m'a souvent fait la remarque…

- Ce n'est pas foncièrement une mauvaise chose !

- Pas pour Rogue…

- Le professeur Rogue a une façon de voir différente de toi… et ça ne changera jamais…

Perséphone soupira avant de sourire doucement.

- Mais que serait un professeur Rogue, s'il n'avait pas sa façon bourru et irritable de nous parler !

- Il serait un professeur agréable !

Perséphone se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai… mais c'est comme ça qu'il se fait apprécier…

Harry ricana.

- Bien… je crois que j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps !

Il se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Mais de rien, Harry ! Sache que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et n'oublie pas que le professeur Dumbledore est aussi là pour toi !

- Je sais… Merci encore !

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit du bureau de meilleure humeur. Il était presque treize heures trente et Harry décida d'aller chercher le livre de Salazar Serpentard avant de faire un tour dans le parc puis d'aller affronter ses amis.

Le mois de janvier était toujours fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire très froid avec son lot de neiges. Il serra sa cape près de lui et marcha jusqu'aux rives glacées du lac. Un vent glacial soufflait sur Poudlard, le faisant grelotter et se demander ce qu'il faisait dehors par un temps pareil. Il fit quand même un détour pour rentrer au château, passant par la roseraie, les mains dans les poches et la tête ailleurs. Il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

- Oh… Excusez moi…

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard orageux de Drago.

- Désolé Drago…

Malefoy le foudroya du regard avant de soupirer.

- C'est rien… il n'y a pas de mal…

Harry était pétrifié. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

- Alors Potter… tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Je… Je… non !

- A la bonne heure ! Répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors avec ce temps ?

- Je me promenais… et je te retourne la question ?

- Pareil… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Répondit il en ajustant sa cape.

- C'est vrai que rester dans les cachots pendant trois jours…

- Tu me surveilles ?

- Non… je… Je m'inquiétais…

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Et de quoi ?

- Je… Je…

- Arrête avec tes « Je… Je… »

- Désolé…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Oui… Je me suis mal comporté… et… je voulais te faire mes excuses… je n'aurais jamais du fouiller ton esprit…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du, c'est vrai !

- Je m'en veux tellement… je suis vraiment désolé…

- C'est bon ! Excuse acceptée ! Mais ne le refais jamais !

- Je te le jure !

Drago sourit enfin.

- Tu me cherchais juste pour me faire des excuses ?

- Oui… enfin et j'avais envie… de te voir… heu… hum… Je m'inquiétais aussi…

- D'accord… tu n'es pas très cohérent comme garçon… enfin… tu es le survivant… Voldemort a du t'enlever quelques neurones quand il t'a fait ta cicatrice…

Harry se mit à sourire…

- Sûrement, oui… Heu… Drago…

- Oui ?

- Tu as vu Ron ?

- Non ? Pourquoi ? Lui aussi me cherche ?

- Hé bien… il devait te ramener dans la salle sur demande pour quatorze heures… pour des excuses collectives… et pour une réunion d'état major… donc…

- Non… je ne l'ai pas vu… et…

Il regarda sa montre et grimaça.

- Il est quatorze heures passée de dix minutes, donc on ferait mieux d'y aller !

Harry grimaça et acquiesça.

- On y va ensemble ?

- Ben, oui pourquoi ?

- On devrait éviter de se faire remarquer… enfin ensemble ! Répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur pour ta réputation de gentil Gryffondor qui fréquente en méchant Serpentard ?

- Ne sois pas stupide !

- Parce que je suis stupide maintenant !

- Heu… Non… Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça !

- Harry… Je plaisante ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu pourras venir discuter avec moi quand cela te chantera ! Je ne vais plus au manoir donc je ne risque pas grand-chose !

- Et tes amis de maison ?

- Je m'en contrefiche ! Ils ne vont pas me dicter ma conduite !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

- On y va ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui !

Ils reprirent enfin le chemin du château. Ils avaient complètement oublié le froid de janvier et marchaient doucement dans le jardin enneigé de l'école. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall en discutant tranquillement, ne remarquant pas les regards ahuris des élèves qui n'étaient pas là, durant le séminaire de l'AD. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas où une porte les attendait. Harry souffla doucement.

- Prêt ? Demanda-t-il à Drago.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et Harry ouvrit la porte.

Ils étaient tous là et levèrent les yeux pour voir entrer Harry et Drago. Ginny fronça les sourcils en les voyant ensemble.

- Je vois que tu as eu plus de chance que moi, dit Ron en souriant.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la roseraie, répondit harry.

- Disons plutôt qu'il m'a bousculé dans la roseraie, corrigea Drago.

Harry salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête puis s'installa sur le seul canapé de libre, en face de ses amis. Drago le suivit et s'assit à ses cotés.

- J'ai demandé à Ron de vous réunir pour d'abord vous présenter mes excuses ! Terry… Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter… J'en suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit-il, c'est à moi de le faire… de vous en faire. Donc, je suis désolé Harry de t'avoir menti, Drago… pour… enfin pour ce que je t'ai fais… et Hermione… je n'aurai jamais du te parler comme ça…

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ginny en fixant Harry.

- Je t'expliquerai, répondit Prudence pour couper court à ses interrogations.

- Et si on arrêtait avec ses excuses ! Répliqua Ron. Je crois que Harry a des choses à nous dire !

Le survivant soupira. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit le livre de Serpentard qu'il posa sur la table basse.

- Vous savez que je cherche les héritiers d'Epiméthée, commença Harry regardant chacun de ses amis.

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry poursuivit.

- Je vais résumer les faits pour Drago avant de vous dire ce que j'ai appris et surtout vous parler de ce livre.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers Drago.

- Il y a quelques mois maintenant, je suis entré en contact avec Hermès… c'est une divinité qui entraîne les morts dans leur dernière demeure.

- Tu veux dire Hermès… Un des dieux grecs ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui… il m'a contacté en rêve… et m'a donné entre guillemet une mission… celle de retrouver les héritiers d'Epiméthée pour pouvoir faire sortir mon parrain de la chambre de la mort. J'ai rêvé d'Hermès à plusieurs reprises et je devais à chaque fois trouver les solutions des problèmes qu'il me posait. L'un d'entre eux était de trouver son guide sur terre…

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Le professeur Déméter, répondit Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Elle me guide et m'aide beaucoup. Je résume énormément, dit Harry en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, mais j'ai trop de chose à vous dire ! Bref… récemment j'ai encore fait un rêve, mais c'est Godric Gryffondor que j'ai vu… Il m'a conté l'histoire d'Epiméthée, m'a remis le livre qui se trouve devant vous et m'a montré les pouvoirs qui sont destinés aux héritiers.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es réveillé et que tu as trouvé le livre près de toi ? Demanda Drago plus qu'étonné.

- Oui.

- Où se trouvent-ils ? Demanda Ginny.

- Apparemment il y a une crypte dans l'école, répondit Harry.

- Une crypte ? Demanda Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Oui, à un niveau plus bas que les cachots. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais tout est expliqué dans le livre.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Demanda Prudence.

- Oui… le livre a été écrit par Serpentard.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration.

- Il se posait des questions sur l'avenir et a confié ses découvertes dans cet ouvrage. Il parle de Voldemort, des ténèbres, de la haine qui règne en ce moment. Mais il parle aussi de quatre enfants qui fermeront à jamais la chambre de la mort et d'un cinquième qui aura la dure tâche de s'opposer à Voldemort. Cette enfant devra aussi les guider.

- Donc tu dois nous servir de guide, répondit Malefoy.

- Il doit servir de guide aux héritiers ! S'exclama Ginny.

Drago eut un rictus.

- Il est l'un des héritiers, répliqua Harry.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le livre cite le nom de trois familles, reprit Harry. Ils auraient à peu près le même âge, deux d'entre eux seraient à Serpentard et les deux autres à Gryffondor.

- Donc il y a quatre héritiers et non un… dit Ginny.

- Oui… Drago… Ron…

Le jeune Weasley pâlit subitement.

- Qui sont les autres ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira.

- Terry et Prudence.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se levant.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, répondit calmement Harry.

Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page et lui tendit.

- Tu peux lire à haute voix le dernier paragraphe.

Prudence saisit le livre.

_- « Mon héritier prendra le nom de Voldemort. Il s'en prendra aux cinq enfants de la lumière, dès que leur identité sera dévoilée. Il pourchassera le marqué sans relâche… et parviendra à le faire sombrer un moment… Je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'ai vu dans mes songes mais il reviendra à la vie grâce à l'amour des quatre… les descendants d'Icare et Mérimée… Les héritiers d'Epiméthée… feront parti de grandes familles… les Black, les Weasley et les Ottoms… ils seront les derniers… ils auront approximativement le même nombre d'année… » _

- Il ne parle pas des Malefoy ! Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Drago est le dernier héritier de la famille Black, répliqua un peu sèchement Harry. De plus hermès me l'a confirmé.

Il y eut un long silence pesant dans la salle sur demande. Prudence se mit à feuilleter le livre puis le donna à Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Terry.

- Hé bien… il faut trouver la crypte pour que vous puissiez acquérir ces pouvoirs. Nous devons le faire avant le solstice d'été.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Car c'est ce jour où nous devrons aller au ministère pour ouvrir la chambre de la mort.

- Et Voldemort ? Demanda Drago.

- Il risque d'être présent…

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je le sais…

Harry avait peur de tout leur révéler et de les effrayer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas leur cacher les dangers auxquelles ils allaient être confronté, les risques qu'ils encouraient.

- Il y a quatre objets, reprit Harry, qui vous son destinés. Hermès me les a montré. Il y a un caducée, un pentacle, une épée et un calice. Nous devons savoir quel objet vous caractérise. Enfin vous devez aussi savoir que c'est dangereux… lorsque nous trouverons la crypte et donc votre héritage, on pourra penser à un plan d'action pour le ministère.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas comment on doit faire pour sortir ton parrain de là-bas ? Demanda Drago.

- Non je l'avoue ! Mais je pense que hermès le dira en temps et en heure.

- Voldemort est au courant pour les pouvoirs ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui et il attend que vous les preniez pour pouvoir les récupérer.

- Comment ? demanda Ron.

- En nous tuant, répondit Drago.

- En vous tuant ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je vous demande de réfléchir à tout ça, poursuivit-il. Je vous l'ai dit c'est dangereux et je ne vous force à rien.

- Tu connais déjà ma réponse, lui dit Drago.

- Oui, sourit Harry en lui posant sa main sur la sienne. Merci.

Ginny serra les dents et détourna le regard.

- Si je suis vraiment un des héritiers, dit Ron, tu peux compter sur moi !

- Moi aussi, répondit Terry. Je ferais tout pour t'aider !

- Moi également, dit Prudence. Même si j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver !

Ron lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Au fait… pourquoi Voldemort veut récupérer ces pouvoirs ? Demanda Ginny.

- Pour récupérer son ancienne force. Je crois que Serpentard avait écrit un second livre… Peut être un peu moins complet que celui-ci, mais il devait parler des pouvoirs et des héritiers. C'est sans doute comme ça qu'il a appris leurs existences.

- Tu crois qu'il connaît notre identité ? Demanda Prudence.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Drago. Mon père est un mangemort et je pense que si Voldemort savait que le fils de son bras droit était l'un des héritiers, j'aurai déjà eut une marque sur l'avant bras !

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Je ferais des recherches sur les souterrains de l'école, dit Hermione en déposant le livre sur la table.

- Je parlerai aussi à Dobby, dit Harry, on ne sait jamais.

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pensant à toutes ses informations. Ils se passèrent le livre, lisant quelques passages et intégrant un maximum d'information. Ils se posaient aussi beaucoup de questions, qu'allaient-ils leurs arrivés ? Que se passeraient-ils s'ils échouaient ? Pourquoi eux ? Harry lui était nerveux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles d'hermès. L'un des héritiers donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il devrait faire un choix, le sauver et mourir ou ne rien faire et rester vivant. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et soupira encore.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Drago d'une voix inquiète qui surprit tout le monde

- J'ai peur, dit il. Peur de faire une bêtise en vous entraînant là dedans.

- Nous avons fait notre choix, Harry, lui dit Drago. Tu n'as forcé personne.

- Je sais.

- Et dit toi qu'on sera toujours là pour toi ! Ajouta Ron. Donc ne t'en fais pas !

- Oui…

Prudence se leva et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Allez ! Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! On y arrivera !

Elle tendit son bras devant elle en regardant Harry. Il se leva et posa sa main sur la sienne. Chacun à leur tour, ils firent de même.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir des amis comme vous ! Dit Harry.

- Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir aussi, dit Ron en riant. Tout se passera bien !

- Tu vas nous porter la poisse, Weasley ! dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Allez les gars ! Dit Prudence en retirant sa main. Il me reste quelques devoirs à analyser pour demain ! Je vous laisse !

- Attends moi ! fit Ron.

Ils saluèrent leurs amis et sortirent de la salle. Hermione et Terry s'en allèrent eux aussi laissant Drago, Harry et Ginny seuls.

Un lourd silence tomba aussitôt. Harry était très mal à l'aise, Ginny avait les yeux flamboyant et Drago jouait avec des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient près des yeux.

- Malefoy, dit Ginny.

Drago releva la tête et la fixa.

- Je voulais te remercier… de m'avoir aidé !

- Je ne t'ai pas aidé, dit il froidement. Si je suis revenu c'est parce que je ne voyais pas Harry revenir !

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête et rougit brutalement.

- J'ai trouvé Harry et tu étais là…

- Tu nous as sauvé tous les deux, dit Harry rapidement.

- Oui, dit Ginny les yeux soudain baignés de larmes. Alors merci.

Elle se leva et sortit prestement de la salle sur demande.

- Pourquoi tu es désagréable avec elle ?

- C'est plus fort que moi ! La belette a le don de m'énerver !

- Arrête avec la belette ! Et je croyais que c'était moi qui t'énervais !

- Avant oui… maintenant…

- Maintenant ? Encouragea Harry.

- Disons que tu ne sors pas de mon esprit… C'est même plutôt étrange !

- Je ressens la même chose, répondit Harry en évitant son regard. J'ai… je pense souvent à toi et pendant ces trois jours… je me suis vraiment inquiété !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'en voulais et je me demandais si je pourrais te reparler un jour !

- Je ne suis pas borné à ce point ! Dit Drago en souriant.

- Hé bien, je n'en savais rien… On est ami depuis peu et je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Moi non plus… Tu es mon premier vrai ami !

- Et j'en suis heureux ! Heureux que tu m'ais choisi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivent ? Demanda Drago, plongeant ses yeux orageux dans les émeraudes de Harry. J'ai passé ses trois jours dans mon dortoir et dans ma salle commune et je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir ! C'est bête, mais le fait que tu m'ais défendu contre Terry m'a énormément touché. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi si violemment.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je tiens à toi, voila tout ! C'est normal ! Tu aurais réagi de la même façon pour moi !

- C'est vrai, dit Drago. Depuis quelques temps, je ne supporte plus de te voir triste… et c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai été froid avec Weasley. Le fait qu'elle est préférée te laisser tomber…

- Elle a eu raison, répondit Harry.

- Raison ! S'exclama Drago. Elle t'a abandonné lâchement alors que tu as risqué ta vie pour elle !

- Drago elle est jeune…

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Moi je ne t'aurai jamais laissé tomber !

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Si tu avais été avec moi…

Harry rougit encore et Drago aussi.

- Je suis désolé, dit il rapidement. Je n'aurai pas du…

- Non… Non… Ne t'inquiète pas… Il n'y a pas de mal…

Drago lui sourit timidement.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un dépravé…

- Un dépravé ? Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de t'avouer en quelques sortes mes préférences…

Harry rougit encore plus.

- Heu… ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais… heu… c'est surprenant, voilà tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Heu… tu es toujours très bien entouré…

- Mais toi aussi, Harry. Tu as un fan club et elles vont être ravie de savoir que tu es enfin de retour sur le marché.

- Je m'en passerai bien, tu sais.

- Je veillerai sur toi, répondit Drago. Après tout il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

- C'est plutôt à moi de le faire.

- Tu veilles déjà sur tout le monde. Qui veille sur toi ?

- Perséphone, Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore…

- Ils ne sont pas toujours là !

- Et toi non plus, tu ne seras pas toujours près de moi !

- Je ferais tout pour l'être !

Harry lui sourit faiblement.

- Comment ça se passe chez les Serpentard ?

- Oh ! Fit Drago. Bien… je me fais discret en ce moment.

- On ferait bien de l'être tous les deux.

- Non ! Au contraire ! Le fait qu'on soit proche ne pourra faire que du bien pour l'unification des maisons !

- Tu n'as pas tord !

- J'ai toujours raison ! Affirma Drago.

Harry roula des yeux avant de rire.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Oui toujours, répondit Drago en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

- Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité !

- Encore en effet !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et le dévisagea. Ses mèches blondes lui tombant sur le visage, ses yeux gris perturbant, ses traits fins délicats. Il avait tout d'un ange. Un ange déchu, un ange qui aurait perdu ses ailes pour le sauver.

- A quoi tu penses, Harry ?

- Oh… Je me disais que tu avais tout d'un ange.

- Un ange ! Dit Drago en riant. Je n'ai rien d'un ange… un démon plutôt. Toi par contre tu en ferais un parfait !

- Moi ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Oui… ton coté chevaleresque peut être !

- Sans doute… il faut croire que j'ai le don pour chercher les ennuis !

- Où ils ont le don de te trouver ! Répliqua Drago.

Harry s'étira et baya.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Un peu… répondit Harry en souriant.

- Attends…

Drago se leva.

- Allonges-toi ! Il est seize heures, tu as le temps de te reposer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner ! Je te réveillerai !

- Je ne vais pas dormir ici !

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois !

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

- Je vais lire ! Regarde ! Il y a un très gros livre sur la table et je suis sur qu'il est passionnant !

- Où vas tu t'installer ?

- Il y a trois canapés devant toi ! Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix ! Sinon je peux toujours partager ton canapé, mais tu risques de ne pas avoir suffisamment de place.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! répondit aussitôt Harry.

Drago prit le livre de Serpentard et s'installa près de Harry.

- Voilà ! Mr Potter est-il satisfait ?

- Oui, répondit il en s'installant confortablement.

- Bien ! Alors repose toi et laisse moi lire !

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Il se mit en position fœtale, une fois ses souliers enlevés. Drago se mit de l'autre coté, le livre sur les jambes et se mit à lire. Harry l'observa encore, bercé par les doigts de Drago, tournant les pages. Combien de temps passa-t-il a le regarder, il ne saurait le dire. Il s'endormit avec l'image d'un ange blond devant les yeux. Drago passa une bonne heure à lire l'épais volume de « Ce que cache l'avenir » par Salazar Serpentard, découvrant au fur et à mesure l'histoire détaillé de son ancêtre, de Voldemort et des pouvoirs qui les attendait quelques part dans le château. C'était effrayant pour lui de voir à quel pont Serpentard ne s'était pas tromper dans ses prophéties et de voir ce qu'il l'attendait. Il ferma le précieux bouquin et observa Harry. Il dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement pour marquer sa respiration. Il le trouvait divin, il avait un petit quelque chose d'adorable et de fragile quand il était apaisé. La sérénité sans doute songea Drago. Il posa le livre sur la table basse délicatement puis se leva. Il s'étira et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il s'approcha ensuite de Harry et lui retira ses lunettes. Il alluma des bougies pour donner un peu de clarté puis retourna s'asseoir. Il le regarda un moment puis sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

C'est Harry qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. La salle sur demande baignait dans une chaude lumière tamisée par les bougies et il mit quelques temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il leva la tête, saisit ses lunettes et vit Drago allongé près de lui. Il sourit immédiatement. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et pâlit brutalement. Il était vingt-et-une heures passée. Le couvre feu était dans dix minutes et ils étaient à l'autre bout du château.

- Drago ! Drago ! Dray ! Lève toi ! Dit il en se redressant.

- Hum… Laisse moi, maman !

- Dray ! Je ne suis pas ta mère et il est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu !

- Oh merde !

Il se releva rapidement et arrangea ses cheveux.

- Allons y ! Je te ramène à la tour des Gryffondor !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si on me trouve, ils ne pourront rien me faire car je suis préfet !

- Les couloirs ne sont pas très sûrs !

- Harry… ils le sont encore moins pour toi ! Alors allons-y ou restons ici toute la nuit ! Mais choisit et vite !

- Restons ici ! Nous nous lèverons aux aurores pour chercher nos affaires et personne ne nous verra !

- Oui mais j'ai faim !

- Il suffit de passer commande ! Des sandwichs, ça te va ?

- Oui !

- Alors je souhaite des sandwichs, du jus de citrouille…

- Du jus de pommes aussi, répliqua Drago.

Les vivres se matérialisèrent sur la table et Harry invita Drago à manger.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on mange ensemble ! Fit remarquer Drago. Si on continue on ne pourra plus se séparer !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ça risquerait de rendre dingue beaucoup de monde !

- Tout ton fan club, dit Drago.

- Je n'ai pas de fan club !

- Oh que si ! D'ailleurs le président est ton ami la crevette !

- La crevette ?

- Oui… Le Crivey !

- Tu donnes toujours des surnoms d'animaux aux gens ?

- Pas tout le temps… mais j'aime assez ! Par exemple Crabbe et Goyle sont mes toutous ! Pansy je l'appelle la poule, parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de caqueter.

- Ron et Ginny, tu les appelles les belettes !

- Oui, à cause de leur nom de famille…

- Et moi ? Demanda Harry en prenant un sandwich.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé… et je ne sais pas si te donner un surnom d'animal te plaira.

- Moi je t'en ai trouvé un !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Dray ! Je trouve ça sympa !

- Dray ? Mouais c'est pas mal ! Tu as trouvé ça comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu pendant que je te réveillais…

Drago commença à manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir, puisqu'on peut pas sortir ?

- Hé bien, je crois qu'on ferait bien de finir de manger, ensuite on transformera la salle en dortoir et après on verra.

- Oui mon commandant ! Répliqua Drago.

Ils finirent de manger puis récupérèrent leurs affaires. Ils sortirent de la salle et la porte disparue.

- A toi l'honneur ! Dit Harry.

Drago passa trois fois devant le mur puis la porte réapparut. Il l'ouvrit et entra suivit d'Harry. Une grande chambre s'était matérialisée avec deux lits à baldaquins, l'un avec des draps rouges avec un lion doré brodé dessus, l'autre avec un serpent en argent. Il y avait aussi un canapé en cuir vert, une table basse avec des bièraubeurres et surtout un bon feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'âtre, diffusant une douce chaleur. Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dray prenne la parole.

- Parle moi de toi… De ta famille… tes amis…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Comme tout le monde le sais, j'ai perdu mes parents à l'age d'un an, puis je suis allé vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils m'ont détesté dès qu'ils m'ont vu…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je représentais tout ce qu'il détestait, c'est-à-dire l'anormalité. Pour eux, je suis un monstre… et j'ai souffert jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard.

- C'est bizarre… j'ai toujours cru que tu étais un enfant chouchouté à vomir…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça !

- Moi c'est une apparence… mon père est froid… ma mère un peu moins…

- Je suis désolé… je t'avais trop vite jugé.

- Moi aussi… donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser !

- Il y a quelques jours on faisait une trêve et aujourd'hui on se raconte nos vies, répliqua Harry en se levant. Je vais m'allonger…

Il alla jusqu'à son lit et enleva son pull et ses chaussures. Il retira sa chemise et resta en t-shirt et en pantalon pour dormir. Drago alla le rejoindre et fit de même.

- C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal avancé…

Il soupira puis s'allongea sur son lit.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'échec, dit Drago. J'aurai bien fait une partie !

- Je suis nul aux échecs !

- Des cartes alors ! On aurait fait une bataille corse !

- Un jeu moldu ?

- Oui, un des rares que j'apprécie, c'est Blaise qui me l'a apprit. Alors ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago. Un paquet de trente-six cartes apparut sur le lit et Dray l'ouvrit. Il distribua tout le paquet et regarda Harry.

- Tu connais les règles ?

- Non.

- C'est très simple. Je distribue tout le paquet et le but du jeu c'est d'avoir toutes les cartes ! Pour cela on pose, chacun notre tour, une carte jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur une figure.

- C'est confus…

- Attend je te montre.

Drago posa une première carte, le six de pique.

- A toi !

Harry posa un as de cœur et regarda Drago.

- Maintenant je dois poser quatre cartes pour réussir à te contrer !

La première fut un dix de trèfle, la seconde un six de carreaux, un neuf de cœur pour la troisième carte et enfin un sept de cœur. Drago grimaça.

- J'ai perdu, car je n'ai pas mit de figure ! Donc tu remportes les cartes ! A toi.

Harry posa une dame de cœur.

- Je t'ai donné toutes les figures où quoi !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec une dame ?

- On pose deux cartes pour contrer, avec un roi c'est trois cartes et un valet une carte. S'il y a deux cartes identiques, par exemple deux six, on doit taper sur le tas de carte. Le premier à le faire, ramasse le tout !

Ils débutèrent la partie, discutant en même temps, tapant les cartes, se moquant lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas assez rapide, riant de leurs défaites et de leurs mains rougit. Ils finirent par s'endormir vers deux heures du matin…

* * *

- On dirait qu'il y en a un qui prend du bon temps ! répliqua Seamus en sortant de la salle de bain le matin suivant.

- Harry n'est pas rentré ? Demanda Neville.

- Non, répondit Dean en s'étirant, je me demande où il a passé la nuit ?

- Et avec qui ! Répliqua Seamus en rangeant son sac.

- Ron, tu ne l'as pas vu ? Demanda encore Neville.

- Non… on était ensemble hier après-midi, ensuite je suis parti avec Prudence.

- Hé dis donc… c'est sérieux entre vous ! Remarqua dean.

- On s'entend bien et je l'adore !

- Qui ne l'aimerait pas ! Répliqua Dean. Elle est sublime !

- Très belle, c'est vrai, répondit Seamus.

- Tu l'as laissé seul, Harry ? Redemanda Neville.

- Non… il était avec Malefoy ! Répondit Ron en faisant son sac.

- Malefoy ! S'exclama Seamus. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ensemble ?

- Ils sont amis, finit Ron. Alors habituez-vous !

- Amis ? Mais depuis quand ? Demanda Neville.

- Depuis l'ADI, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour découvrir Harry sur le seuil de la porte.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Demanda Ron.

- Je me suis endormi dans la salle sur demande !

- Tu étais seul ? Demanda Seamus avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Dit il en rejoignant son bureau.

Il fourra ses livres dans son sac puis le posa sur le lit. Il alla à sa malle et déposa le livre de Serpentard à l'intérieur, sortit un uniforme et une robe propre puis alla à la salle de bain sans en dire plus.

- Il était avec qui ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Vous croyez qu'il a passé la nuit avec Malefoy ? Demanda Seamus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Neville.

- Ginny sans doute, répliqua Seamus.

- Il n'est plus avec ma sœur ! Et ce n'est pas le genre de Harry de passer des nuits avec des filles !

- Il n'est plus avec Ginny ? Demanda Dean.

- Non…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Dean et même si je le savais, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi de vous en parler !

- Ok ! Bon vous venez on va déjeuner ? Demanda Seamus.

- Allez y, on vous rejoins, répliqua Ron.

Ils le laissèrent et sortirent du dortoir. Harry revint dix minutes plus tard. Il se mit devant le miroir, noua sa cravate, mis son pull et sa robe. Il saisit son sac et regarda Ron.

- On y va ?

- Harry… heu… Je peux savoir avec qui tu as passé la nuit ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis inquiété, tu sais !

- Il ne fallait pas, Ron ! Quand vous avez quitté la salle sur demande, je suis resté discuter avec Drago. Ensuite je me suis endormi et lui aussi… quand on s'est réveillé, l'heure du couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps donc on a décidé de rester où on était ! On a mangé puis dormi et maintenant je suis là !

- Il ne s'est rien passé ? Demanda Ron mal à l'aise.

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe entre nous ? On a discuté et joué aux cartes, c'est tout !

- Je te crois ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon allons déjeuner !

Harry sourit à son ami.

- Allons y !

Ils sortirent à leur tour de leur dortoir et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis ans la grande salle. Ginny, Hermione et Prudence étaient présentes, discutant tranquillement.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Harry, salut Ron !

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Prudence avant d'embrasser rapidement les lèvres de Ron.

- Très bien ! Répondit il. Prêt pour reprendre les cours ?

Harry grimaça.

- Oui, dit il. Trois heures de défenses contre les forces du mal, deux heures de potion puis métamorphose et histoire… une grande journée !

Il leva les yeux pour observer les doubles portes.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non…

Il se servit du thé vert et commença à le touiller, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte.

- Terry n'est pas encore là ou il est déjà parti ? Demanda Harry.

- Pas encore monté, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier dans la salle commune, dit Ginny en se servant un jus de citrouille.

- C'est normal, j'ai dormi dans la salle sur demande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que je me suis endormi et que je n'ai pas pu rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Terry arriva avec Drago. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina aussitôt, ce que remarqua Ginny.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Terry en les rejoignant.

Il embrassa Hermione sur les lèvres et sa sœur sur la joue. Drago fit un signe de tête à tout le monde et s'installa à la place de libre à coté de Harry.

- Bonjour aussi, Malefoy, fit Prudence en souriant.

- Oui… bonjour !

- Y'en a un, qui n'est pas du matin ! Dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Exact ! Je ne suis pas du matin, Weasley ! Hé toi, qu'est ce que tu regardes ! Tu veux ma photo ! Beugla-t-il à un élève de troisième année de Poufsouffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces sales mioches !

- C'est vrai, remarqua Prudence. Il n'arrête pas de regarder notre table !

- C'est normal, dit Seamus qui était à la table derrière eux.

- Normal ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, dit Dean. Une rumeur court sur Harry !

- Quoi encore ? Demanda le survivant irrité.

- Il parait qu'on t'aurait vu ce matin avec une blonde ! Reprit Seamus. Vous étiez assez intime ! Et nous savons que tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir et que tu n'étais pas seul ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Harry énervé cette fois ci.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda Ginny les yeux flamboyant et la voix criarde. On est plus ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine et tu m'as déjà remplacé !

- Ginny ! S'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Oh la ferme Weasley ! Répliqua Drago irrité. Il n'a pas de compte à te rendre ! C'est toi qui l'as quitté, je te signale !

- Tu as l'air bien au courant, dit elle grinçante.

- Tout le monde le sait, dit Drago.

- Je ne savais pas, répondit la petite voix de Colin Crivey.

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Qui raconte ces conneries sur moi ? Demanda Harry en jetant un regard noir sur la salle. Je n'étais avec aucune blonde ! C'est clair !

Il se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux et soupira.

- J'en ai marre !

Il se leva, prit son sac et regarda ses amis.

- Je vais en cours ! A tout à l'heure !

Il sortit de la grande salle sans un mot de plus. Drago prit son sac à son tour et toisa Ginny.

- Tu étais vraiment obligée de lui faire une scène ? Je te ferais remarquer que TU l'as laissé parce que c'était trop dur d'être la petite amie du survivant ! Il a risqué sa vie pour te sauver et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que le lâcher et de lui dire « Tu m'as déjà remplacé ! ». Il mérite le bonheur plus que n'importe qui alors la prochaine fois surveille tes paroles où je ne te manquerais pas ! Et tu veux savoir un scoop !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Il a bien passé la nuit avec quelqu'un mais pas une blonde… un blond plutôt ! Et nous avons dormi dans le même lit !

Ginny pâlit immédiatement et Drago sortit de la grande salle sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Ron.

- Rien… Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible… pas Harry… pas avec lui !

* * *

Voila voila! Alors j'ai demandé à la fin de l'autre chapitre votre avis sur un futur slash lol alors il y a eu une majorité de oui donc j'envisage fortement de le faire. Cependant, l'un d'entre vous m'a dit une chose ingénieuse et je crois que je vais suivre son conseil! c'est à dire faire avancer leur sentiment, sans aller plus loin... si je passe quand mm le cap... je tenais à preciser, qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon (relation sexuelle) parce que je suis une flemarde lol non c'est juste compliqué à écrire et je n'excele pas dans ce domaine... leur relation, si relation, il y a, ne sera pas le point cumulminant de la fiction, car j'en vois pas l'interret! s'il y a relation, elle sera au mm niveau que celle qu'entretenait harry avec ginny! voila voila lol Allez j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me dire le contraire ! Bisous et j'espère à bientot! Bye!

Ps : Il devrait y avoir en tout 50 chapitres... Bisous!

démone!


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre : Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !**

**Rating : général**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

salut ! Désolé du retard mais comme pour mes autres fictions, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement! Bisous et à bonne lecture!

Réponses aux commentaires: Harry Potter et l'héritier d'Epiméthée. 

**Dia**: Merci pour le commentaire! Comme toujours ça fait super plaisir! Pour le couple Harry/Drago, je ne veux pas le faire s'il me mange toute la fiction! L'intrigue n'est pas là! Enfin pour le moment, je suis un peu dans le brouillard! Que faire ! Donc ils sont amis, jusqu'à nouvel ordre! J'hésite beaucoup du fait de mes lecteurs aussi… enfin je vais arrêter de te raconter mes troubles de pseudo auteur et te dire, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Lilounatic**: Coucou miss! Alors merci pour ton commentaire… (Très long le commentaire lol) ça fait toujours plaisir! Que dire… alors reprenons depuis le début… alors oui, Dray et Ginny ne s'entendent pas et ça va continuer mdr! Harry un peu froid avec elle… tu trouves? Bon un peu c'est vrai… et ça va continuer… heu… relation Harry et Drago… je suis toujours dans le flou pour ces deux là… J'ai un problème de conscience je crois! Toi qui est ma béta lol qui me donne des conseils! Que dois-je faire? Faire un slash et perdre des lectrices, ou ne pas en faire et garder tout le monde lol! Dit comme ça, ça parait simple! Mais moi, j'ai envie de les mettre ensemble snif! Ma sister ne veut pas… elle dit que ça ne sert à rien (à part satisfaire mes envies lubriques) nan je plaisante! Pour la fiction, il y a bien quatre objets, et Harry ne se servira pas de l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il a choisit car il a un autre objet en sa possession qui lui servira pour la suite! Hé! Hé! Hé! Sinon ils ont bien dormi dans le même lit… mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre… suis-je bête tu l'as corrigé mdr! Arf voila! Bonne lecture quand même! Même si tu dois le connaître par cœur! Bise et à bientôt!

**Lyls**: merci pour le commentaire! Pour les signes c'est normal, puisque je ne sais pas ou je vais mener leurs relations, pour le moment je nage encore entre deux eaux lol enfin je note ta remarque et je verrais bien ce que j'en fais! Bise et bonne lecture!

**David**: Merci pour la review! J'adore les compliments alors n'hésite pas lol je plaisante! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Nynousette**: Merci pour ton commentaire lol et pour Harry et Drago c'est toujours pas sûr! Donc tu peux lire tranquille pour le moment! En cas de changement je vous le dirais! Bise et bonne lecture!

**Ben**: Merci pour le commentaire! C'est vrai que je m'acharne sur Ginny, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore! lol enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Amy Keira**: Merci pour la review! Ça fait super plaisir! Merci de continuer à me lire même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire! C'est malheureux quand même lol Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Théalie**: Merci pour le commentaire! Comme je l'ai dis (est-ce que je l'ai dis?) je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura une suite à la relation entre Harry et Dray… enfin vous serez vite au courant! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**

* * *

Chapitre 36**

- Vous savez qui est la blonde qui était avec Harry ce matin ?

- Non et vous ?

- Non plus ! Qui les a vus ?

- Un cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

- Qui ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom, il disait que Harry et la blonde discutaient avant de se faire un grand sourire et de se séparer.

- Il n'a pas vu la fille ?

- Non, elle était de dos !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai ! Vous avez entendu Harry ce matin ! Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune blonde !

- On a qu'à mener une enquête ! En tant que membre du fan club « Prince Harry », il est de notre devoir de savoir !

- En tout cas, on a au moins appris une bonne nouvelle ce matin.

- Laquelle ?

- Il est seul !

- Oui !

- Il a enfin quitté cette Ginny !

- Oui ! Heureusement… Il n'allait pas du tout avec elle ! C'est vrai !

- Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous prierais de ne pas discuter pendant mon cours ! Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Les filles en question baissèrent la tête et se mirent à sourire entre elle. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de se concentrer au cours auquel il assistait. Les vacances étaient finies et il suivait son avant-dernière leçon de la journée. Quand il y repensait, il trouvait qu'elle avait défilé au ralenti. Partout où il était allé, il avait entendu murmurer sur son passage, tout et n'importe quoi sur lui et une certaine blonde qui était devenu brune à la fin de son cours de potion. Bref, il en avait assez. Surtout que cette fille n'existait pas puisqu'il n'avait parlé à aucune fille avant d'arriver dans la grande salle. La blonde pouvait seulement être un blond et prendre Drago pour une fille était une insulte pour le Serpentard. Ils avaient discuté avant de se séparer devant la salle sur demande mais il n'imaginait pas que ça pourrait prendre de telles proportions si quelqu'un les voyait ensemble. Il soupira et regarda la salle de cours. Hermione et Terry prenaient un nombre incalculable de notes, Ron discutait avec Prudence, Drago était à coté de son ami Blaise, et lui était seul à une table au fond de la classe. Lorsqu'il avait apprit ses rumeurs, Harry était allé s'isoler devant la salle de cours de Perséphone. Drago était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et ils avaient discuté de tout sauf de ça. Ron lui avait répété les paroles de Ginny et il s'était mis à se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à la rouquine pour qu'elle pâlisse comme son frère le disait. Il se remémora la soirée de la veille et se mit à sourire. Ils avaient joué aux cartes puis s'étaient endormis dans le même lit. Le matin, Harry avait eu du mal à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et où il se trouvait. Il avait juste senti une présence à ses cotés. Et quand il s'était retourné, il avait vu un Drago agrippé à lui, profondément endormi. Il sourit à ce souvenir et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être éviter de trop s'attacher au Serpentard. Il avait peur de délaisser Ron, Hermione et ses autres amis. Mais il devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il était ami avec Drago, il voyait moins ses amis… pas qu'il les évitait mais il s'était éloigné. Ron fréquentait Prudence, Hermione était avec Terry et lui… Hé bien, il était avec Drago. Ils discutaient, riaient et ils se trouvaient un tas de point commun. Les trois jours pendant lesquels il ne lui avait pas parlé avait été dur. Et il remerciait Merlin d'avoir réglé leur problème. Il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi s'était-il attaché à lui aussi vite ? Il y a moins de trois semaines, ils n'avaient rien à faire l'un de l'autre et aujourd'hui, ils faisaient tout pour se soutenir. La vie était bien étrange, pensait-il. L'un de ses ennemis devenait un ami en un temps record. Harry soupira et regarda Drago. Il prenait des notes lui aussi et il se dit qu'il ferait bien d'en faire autant.

McGonagall les congédia à la fin de l'heure et Harry se pressa de prendre ses affaires. Il sortit de la salle de classe et attendit Ron qui arriva avec Prudence.

- Prêt pour le cours d'histoire, Harry ? Demanda Ron en enfonçant des parchemins dans son sac.

- J'ai hâte d'y être... Répondit-il. On y va ?

- Allons-y ! Dit Prudence.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de Harry et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur prochain cours.

- Tu as vu Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non… Pas depuis ce matin, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien à midi…

- Ah ! Pour ce que lui a dit Drago ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Ron qui m'en a parlé, mais Ginny n'a rien voulu lui dire !

- Il l'a menacée, dit Prudence. Parce qu'elle t'avait fait une scène.

- Il ne lui fera rien, répondit Harry sûr de lui.

- N'empêche que sa scène était mal venue… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de blonde ? Demanda Ron.

- Des conneries, dit Harry. Je n'ai discuté avec aucune fille blonde avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Donc les personnes qui m'ont vu, on dut (bizarre avec un t mais c le bescherelle qui le dit lol) soit me prendre pour un autre, soit inventer tout ça pour alimenter les ragots de la gazette de l'école !

- Ils ont peut-être pris Malefoy pour une fille, répliqua Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Malefoy n'a rien d'une fille, répondit Prudence. Tu as vu comment il est fait ! Parfaitement musclé… C'est l'un des gars les plus appréciés de la gente féminine de l'école !

- Il t'intéresse ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui assez ! Dit-elle en souriant. Non je plaisante ! Il est mignon mais je te préfère !

Ron sourit immédiatement et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Binns et s'arrêtèrent avec leurs camarades.

- Alors Harry qui est cette blonde ? Demanda Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Harry soupira et Ron répondit.

- Il n'y a aucune blonde ! Alors arrêtez avec ces rumeurs !

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Lavande. Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, c'est tout !

Les Serpentard et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Ça doit être Clara Jacks, dit Parvati.

- Ou Jessica Mattes ! Dit son amie.

- Ou encore Drago Malefoy, dit Drago en passant un bras sur les épaules de Harry.

Les filles arrêtèrent de jacasser et regardèrent avec des yeux ronds le couple devant eux. Drago leur fit un sourire goguenard.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Ça va… et toi ? Dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Bien mieux, maintenant que je t'ai sous les yeux.

Les filles se mirent à glousser, Prudence rigola franchement alors que Ron et Hermione fronçaient les sourcils. La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves rentrèrent rapidement. Harry posa ses affaires sur le dernier bureau et Drago s'installa à coté de lui. Ron et Prudence quant à eux, se mirent à la table de devant. Le professeur Binns traversa le tableau et commença son cours sur la révolte des elfes de maisons. Harry sortit sa plume à papote, la mit en action puis se coucha sur le bureau.

- Tu vas pas dormir ? Lui demanda Drago.

- C'était dans mes projets, pourquoi ?

- Non… Comme ça !

- Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser, Dray…

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il en sortant ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ginny ce matin ?

- Qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble, dit-il en cherchant sa plume.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Harry.

Le professeur et les élèves se retournèrent vers Harry. Il fit un sourire d'excuse et baissa la tête. Drago, lui resta impassible.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Demanda Harry une fois que les élèves étaient retournés à leurs occupations.

- C'est la vérité !

- Oui mais elle a pu se faire des idées !

- Et alors ! Tu as vu comment elle t'a parlé ! Comme si tu étais sa propriété, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrarié mais Ginny n'avait pas à te faire de scène !

- Mets-toi à sa place, dit Harry. Elle apprend que je l'ai remplacé moins d'une semaine après notre rupture !

- Non, ce qu'elle a appris, c'est que tu discutais avec une blonde ce matin ! Et c'est ça qui l'a énervée ! Comme si tu n'avais pas le droit de discuter avec des filles !

- Et tu lui as seulement dit ça ?

- Oui… et qu'on avait dormi dans le même lit !

Harry rougit.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je comprends pourquoi, elle était toute pâle !

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant ! On a dormi ensemble parce qu'on s'est assoupis pendant notre partie… Il n'y a rien d'autre à imaginer ! Donc si elle a pensé à autre chose, c'est qu'elle a l'esprit mal placé !

- Tu lui as dit qu'on avait joué aux cartes…

- J'ai omis cette explication… Mais elle a quand même l'esprit placé où tu sais !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! On a juste dormi… Et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- J'espère qu'elle ne me fera pas de scènes…

- Elle ne t'en fera pas ! Je l'ai prévenue.

Harry lui sourit.

- Tu es étrange, Dray !

- Je sais ! J'aime bien ce surnom, au fait !

- Tu m'en as trouvé un ?

- Non… Ryry c'est moche !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Effectivement c'est moche ! Trouve autre chose !

Hé ! Moins fort vous deux ! Dit Prudence en se retournant.

- Excuse-nous, Prue, dit Harry.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es bien curieuse Ottoms, répondit Drago.

- C'est une seconde nature chez moi, lui dit-elle en pouffant. Alors ?

- On parlait de Ginny et de mon amie « La blonde », dit Harry.

- Oh ! Miss inconnue !

- Pas inconnue, répliqua Drago, c'est moi la jolie blonde avec qui il parlait, ce matin !

- Oh ! Fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie !

- Non, dit Harry en souriant. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une fille ?

- Si, répondit Ron en se tournant à son tour. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs, il a tout d'une donzelle.

- Weasley la ferme !

- J'ai froissé la fouine ?

- Non, la belette, mais tais-toi, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse taire !

Ron ricana.

- Et comment ?

- A coups de silencio ! Répliqua-t-il goguenard.

Ron roula des yeux et Harry se mit à rire.

- Fais gaffe Malefoy, lui dit Prudence. On ne touche pas à mon homme !

Ron rougit brutalement ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Ok miss ! Je ne lui ferai pas de mal ! Mais j'ai un service à lui demander !

- Quoi ?

- Occupe ta sœur ! Trouve-lui quelqu'un !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Pour qu'elle arrête de lancer des regards assassins à chaque fois qu'une fille te parle ou quand je suis dans les parages !

- Elle n'est pas comme ça ! La défendit son frère.

Heu… firent Drago et Prudence avant de ricaner.

- Il reste trop avec les Gryffondor, celui-là, dit Ron à Harry.

Le survivant sourit.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répondit le concerné. C'est le premier cours de la journée où je suis avec Harry.

- Et le dernier, dit Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- On est vendredi, on n'a plus de cours après celui-ci ! Répondit Prudence.

- C'est juste, répliqua Dray, mais il y a encore le dîner et la salle de Poudlard !

- Je croyais que les Serpentard ne devaient pas y mettre les pieds ! Dit Ron en souriant narquoisement.

- Qui a dit ça ? Demanda innocemment Drago.

- Hum… laisse moi réfléchir, dit-il en se caressant le menton. Toi !

- Moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens plus ! Quoiqu'il en soit… Je dois aider Harry en potion et lui m'aidera en défense ! Donc on est obligé d'aller dans la salle de Poudlard !

- Tu aides Harry en potion, c'est nouveau ça ! Dit Ron.

- Oui… J'ai décidé ça à l'instant, répliqua le Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Super, dit Ron. Je peux venir ?

- Non ! C'est juste pour lui ! En plus, je suis sûr que Prudence se fera une joie de t'aider !

- Il n'a pas tord, répondit la jeune fille. Je peux le faire, si tu veux !

- Moi, ça ne me gène pas qu'il soit là, dit Harry.

- Non, c'est réglé, n'est-ce pas Prudence ?

- Oui ! Je m'occupe de Ron et toi de Harry !

- Bon, puisque nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire, répliqua Ron, j'accepte !

- Tu verras, tu feras de gros progrès ! Affirma Prudence.

- Bien alors, on se voit dans la salle de Poudlard, après le dîner, répliqua Drago.

- Ça me va, dit Harry. Pour ton cours de défense, ce sera demain matin, puisqu'on n'a pas d'AD.

- Bien… à quelle heure ?

- Dix heures ?

- D'accord !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te montre…

- Le sortilège d'aura ! Répondit Drago.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Prudence.

- Oui, si tu veux et Ron aussi, si tu n'as rien de prévu…

- J'avais dans l'idée de dormir mais je viens !

- Ça nous servira, dit Prudence.

- Ça c'est sûr… Vu ce qui nous attend ! Répondit Ron.

- On doit être super entraîné…

- Vous le serez, répondit Harry. Je ferais tout pour vous aider ! J'en parlerai aussi à Terry !

- Il maîtrise déjà le sortilège d'aura ! Dit Ron.

- Oui, mais je lui demanderai de faire des recherches avec Mione… pour la crypte.

- Bonne idée, répliqua Ron. Elle qui connaît l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur, elle doit bien savoir où elle se trouve exactement.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un chapitre sur les fondations de l'école, dit Prudence.

- On ne sait jamais… Bon… On verra plus tard, conclut Ron avant de se retourner.

Prudence en fit autant et Harry se recoucha sur sa table.

- J'en ai maire de ce cours, dit Drago en se couchant à son tour. Il est mort depuis des siècles et au lieu de prendre son repos éternel, comme c'était écrit dans le contrat, il vient nous hanter ! Tu ne pourrais pas dire à ton Hermès de s'occuper de lui !

Harry se mit à bailler.

- Quand tout cela sera fini, et si on est encore vivant, je lui en toucherai un mot… Promis !

Drago lui fit une grimace et Harry se mit à rire.

- Dis… C'est quoi cette histoire d'objet ?

- Vous devez avoir chacun un objet pour obtenir vos pouvoirs ! Hermès m'avait demandé d'en choisir un et ensuite chercher ma route. J'ai pris l'épée de Gryffondor sans trop m'attarder sur les autres… mais maintenant, je sais que chaque objet appartenait à un fondateur ! Le caducée par exemple, était à Serpentard !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Le livre le dit ! Le pentacle était à Serdaigle et le calice à Poufsouffle, répondit Harry.

- Comment va-t-on découvrir lequel nous appartient ?

- D'après Serpentard, ce sont les objets qui choisiront leurs détenteurs. Donc on doit les réunir et voir ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais où on les trouve ? Demanda Drago.

- L'épée de Gryffondor se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu penses que le reste est là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas ! J'irais lui rendre une petite visite pour m'en rendre compte… Ou je lui demanderai !

- Ensuite qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Une fois qu'on a les objets, direction la crypte !

- Quand on saura ou elle se trouve !

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Ça en fait des choses à faire !

- Bienvenu dans mon monde !

Drago lui fit un grand sourire puis regarda les élèves. La plupart dormait, les autres bavardaient comme eux le faisaient et deux ovnis prenaient des notes. Il haussa les sourcils puis retourna à Harry qui lui parlait.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour cette nuit ?

- Non, Blaise m'a juste demandé avec qui j'avais passé la nuit, voilà tout.

- Et ?

- Et rien ! Je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à Ginny !

Harry soupira.

- Il ne s'est pas inventé d'histoires ?

- Contrairement aux Gryffondor, nous autres Serpentard, nous n'avons pas l'esprit mal placé ! Bon ok, nous sommes parfois pervers et parfois nos cerveaux raisonnent avec le contenu de nos caleçons mais… Tout est dans le parfois !

- Si tu le dis…

-C'est ainsi que la révolte des elfes de maisons se termina ! Pour la fois prochaine, vous ferez un double parchemin relatant les grandes lignes de cette guerre ! Vous pouvez partir !

-Il n'est même pas dix-huit heures ! Dit Harry en regardant sa montre.

- Allez viens ! Tu ne vas t'en plaindre, en plus ! Lui dit Drago.

Harry arrêta sa plume et rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis sortit de la classe avec Drago, Ron et Prudence.

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes bavard ! S'exclama Hermione en sortant avec Terry.

- Qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Vous quatre ! Répondit Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer et travailler ?

- Si on peut, lui dit Ron. Et on parlait de choses importantes !

- Comme quoi ? La future victoire des Canons de Chudley ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, on parlait des objets que nous devons chercher, lui dit Drago en souriant.

- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- Pas grand chose, à part que Harry doit rendre visite au vieux fou ! Répondit Drago.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs j'y vais ! Dit-il. On se retrouve pour le dîner !

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Il leur fit un signe de main et parti rejoindre le bureau de son parrain. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves et s'arrêta devant les gargouilles. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, grimpé les escaliers et frappé à la porte, il entra.

- Professeur ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non ! Entre, Harry ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour professeur, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'ai… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de vous dire tout ce que je sais sur Hermès… Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider…

- Je t'écoute Harry.

Et il lui raconta tout depuis le début, Hermès, les identités des héritiers, son entretien avec Perséphone, Gryffondor, le livre de Serpentard, les objets, la crypte et bien entendu, il lui reparla de Sirius. Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il écouta jusqu'à ce que Harry s'arrête, à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Dumbledore ne parle.

- J'aimerai voir ce livre, si tu me le permets.

- Bien sûr !

- Pour les objets… Je les ai en ma possession, en effet. Mais j'aimerai consulter le livre avant.

- Je vous l'apporterai ce soir.

- Merci… Harry… Je ferai tout pour t'aider… Pour vous aider mais sache que c'est dangereux.

- Je le sais professeur et ils le savent tous… Mais je ne peux pas laisser Sirius encore plus longtemps derrière ce voile et encore moins laisser Voldemort récupérer ces pouvoirs !

- Que t'ont dit les élus ?

- Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions… J'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent les uns des autres…

- Bien… Et comment va monsieur Malefoy ?

- Bien… Il est exceptionnel ! Il est tellement protecteur avec moi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de lui ! On s'entend très bien, en plus ! C'est malheureux à dire mais je crois que s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, le contexte en fait dans lequel nous évoluons, j'aurai pu être quelqu'un de différents et lui aussi ! On aurait pu s'entendre plus tôt !

- Harry… Je sais que tout cela te travaille, mais nous nous ne pouvons rien changer ! Votre amitié s'est révélée plus tard… Hé bien, soit ! N'oublie pas que même s'il est souriant, plein de vie et d'allégresse… Qu'il peut cacher en lui de la souffrance. Il a enlevé la vie, Harry. C'est quelque chose de traumatisant. Donc si tu vois qu'il recherche ta présence, n'hésite pas à aller vers lui !

- Oui, professeur.

Harry se leva et sourit.

- Je pensais que ça allait être plus difficile de vous parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais peur que vous refusiez de m'aider.

- Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ? Demanda le vieux directeur en regardant son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être le fait que vous ne me disiez pas tout avant… Enfin, je me comprends en disant « avant ».

Dumbledore se permit un sourire.

- Les temps changent et les gens apprennent à s'adapter ! Veille sur toi, Harry !

- Je le ferais, bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, Harry.

Il sortit et monta à son dortoir. La salle était encombrée d'élèves et Harry préféra éviter le bruit un maximum. Il monta, jeta ses affaires sur son lit et se déshabilla. Il prit une douche revigorante et se changea. Il vida son sac et mit ses affaires de potions à l'intérieur avec le livre de Serpentard. Il était l'heure du dîner et Harry décida d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'il atteint la salle commune, il trouva la jeune fille à la même table que Ginny.

- Salut Harry ! Dit Hermione en le voyant arriver. Ça va ?

- Oui, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Heu… Où est Ron ?

- Avec Prudence à la bibliothèque, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça… Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire les recherches sur la crypte avec Terry, demain ? Je dois aider Ron, Prudence et Drago avec le sortilège d'aura.

- Bien sûr, je le ferai.

- Merci Hermione.

- Et moi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Hé bien, tu peux aider Hermione et Terry, si tu veux…

- Je préfèrerai apprendre le sortilège d'aura !

- Comme tu veux ! C'est à dix heures, demain, salle d'enchantement ! Répondit Harry. Bon je dois y aller…

Il fit quelques pas avant que Ginny ne le rejoigne en courant. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle et marchèrent en silence durant un moment.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda alors la jeune fille.

- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que je t'ai dis ce matin ? Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, j'en suis désolée.

- C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû ! Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a laissé ! Alors maintenant, si je te remplace, comme tu l'as si joliment dit, c'est mon problème !

- Je sais… mais ça m'a fait un choc !

- Surtout que c'est faux Ginny ! Il n'y a pas d'autres filles !

- Oui… mais il y a Malefoy !

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Pourquoi tu es toujours sur la défensive quand on parle de lui !

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive, Ginny ! J'appréhende seulement ce que tu vas me dire !

- J'aimerai seulement savoir si vous êtes ensemble.

Harry arrêta sa marche et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais…

- C'est exact, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Mais pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas avec lui ! Il va falloir que je te le dise en quelle langue ? En fourchelang ? Avant notre rupture, tu me disais ces conneries et tu continues ?

- Mais Harry… tu as dormi avec lui !

- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais dormi avec Hermione ?

- Pas dans le même lit !

- Alors parce que je me suis endormi avec Drago dans le même lit, tu te fais déjà tes propres conclusions ! Arrête !

- Il… il me l'a dit !

Harry se remit à marcher, mais plus rapidement, Ginny sur les talons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que c'était lui la blonde, que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble et même dormi dans le même lit…

- C'est la vérité ! Tu t'es juste fait des films !

- Des quoi ?

- Oh rien, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle.

- Je suis désolée, Harry.

- Mouais… Je te demande juste d'arrêter de te faire du soucis pour rien, d'accord ?

- Oui, dit-elle en faisant un faible sourire.

- Bien… Il n'y a rien entre nous ! On est ami, il est protecteur envers moi depuis… enfin tu sais…

Elle fit oui de la tête et Harry s'arrêta aux portes.

- Fais-moi un sourire !

Ginny s'exécuta en rougissant faiblement.

- Voilà, tu es plus jolie comme ça !

Il sourit et l'embrassa le front.

- On y va ?

- Oui !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la table de Ron et Prudence, qui s'empiffraient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Hermione arriva cinq minutes plus tard et ils finirent de dîner dans la bonne humeur. Harry se leva avec ses amis et ils allèrent rejoindre la salle de Poudlard pour attendre les Serpentard. Terry arriva le premier, il s'installa près d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement sous l'œil attendrit de Ginny. Elle regarda Harry, mais ce dernier fixait la porte de la salle. Elle soupira doucement et écouta la conversation de ses amis.

- Potions ?

- Oui, c'est Prudence qui va me donner un cours de rattrapage, dit Ron.

- J'ai plutôt bien réussi mes dernières épreuves, donc je crois que je peux l'aider, répondit-elle.

- Vous allez faire ça où ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais demander à Rogue ou à McGonagall de nous donner une salle de cours…

- Demande à McGonagall, répondit Hermione, elle te la donnera plus facilement que Rogue.

- Et vous, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. On s'est donné rendez-vous ici !

- Il arrive, répondit Terry en montrant la porte.

Drago se frayait un chemin entre les différentes tables et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de Harry.

- Désolé du retard !

- Pas de mal !

- Vous allez bosser où ? Demanda Prudence.

- Dans les cachots, répondit Drago. Le professeur Rogue m'a autorisé à utiliser une de ses salles !

- Hé bien… il y en a qui ont de la chance, dit Ron.

- Pas de la chance, Weasley ! Des relations haut placées !

Il lui fit un sourire narquois et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Où sont tes colosses, au fait ? Demanda Prudence.

- Ils sont dans la salle commune, répliqua Dray.

- Tu n'es plus souvent avec eux, remarqua-t-elle.

- Disons que j'ai mes raisons, dit-il en souriant. On y va, Harry ?

- Je te suis, dit-il en se levant et en prenant son sac.

- Attend ! S'exclama Hermione. Je réfléchissais à la crypte et tout ça… Tu veux que je regarde dans l'histoire de Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

- Mais il n'y a rien sur ça dans ce livre, répliqua-t-elle. Il y a bien un plan de l'école mais il n'est pas vraiment détaillé. Tu aurais plus de chance de la trouver sur ta carte !

- Elle n'est pas sur ma carte ! Dit-il rapidement.

- Il faudrait peut être une autre version de l'histoire de Poudlard, dit Terry.

- Une édition limitée… surenchérit Ron.

- J'ai une édition de ce livre, dit Drago en se levant lui aussi.

- Tu l'as ici ? A Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

- Non… Il est au manoir, dans la bibliothèque de mon père.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Hermione ne le brise.

- Il doit bien y avoir d'autres livres !

- Oui mais où ? Demanda Ron. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas récupérer celui qui est chez Malefoy.

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le récupérer ? Demanda Drago.

- Parce que tu dois rester au château ! Répondit Harry comme si cela coulait de source.

- Je peux très bien demander à ma mère de me l'envoyer ou y aller moi-même !

- Tu n'iras pas au manoir ! Répliqua rapidement Harry. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- J'écrirais à ma mère et on verra ce qu'elle me dira ! Bon on y va !

- Ouais… A plus tard !

- Salut ! Dit Ron.

- Travaillez bien, répliquèrent Terry et Hermione.

Harry leur fit un signe de la main et ils quittèrent la salle de Poudlard. Ginny les regarda lassée puis partit à son tour rejoindre ses amis.

- Tu veux commencer tout de suite ? Demanda Prudence.

- Heu… Si tu veux… On doit d'abord trouver une salle, dit Ron.

- Allons dans le couloir des enchantements, il y a souvent des salles libres !

- Allez ! A plus ! Dit Ron en se levant.

- A demain !

- Par quoi on commence ?

- Par parler de Ginny, dit Drago. Vous avez discuté ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et rien ! On a du travail, Drago !

- Allez ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser languir !

- Elle m'a parlé de toi ! D'après elle, je suis toujours sur la défensive quand on parle de toi ! Et elle voulait savoir… -encore- si on était ensemble.

- Quoi ?

- Hé oui, Dray ! On ne peut pas être ami car tout le monde se pose des questions ! Elle me croit gay, je crois ! Que faire ? Dit-il en soupirant faussement.

- Elle croit qu'on est ensemble ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Elle n'a jamais partagé son lit donc quand elle a su pour nous deux… ça lui a, comme qui dirait, fait un choc !

- J'y crois pas…. Et toi, tu l'as laissé dire ces conneries ! T'imagine qu'elle lance ces rumeurs ! S'exclama Drago.

- Tu as peur pour ta réputation de tombeur ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai plutôt peur pour la tienne !

- Je ne suis pas un tombeur !

- Je sais… Mais j'aime bien t'embêter !

- Ça c'est sûr ! Sinon… Je ne crois pas qu'elle dira quoi que ce soit… Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt !

- Mouais… « Je me suis faite remplacée par un garçon »… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas terrible.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ouais… Le pire ce serait une annonce dans la gazette de Poudlard ! Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy… Ami ou amant ?

Drago rit lui aussi.

- Ridicule ! Bientôt je vais me faire trucider par tous les membres du fan club « Prince Harry » !

* * *

Voila fini!

comment vous avez trouvé? J'ai écris le chapitre 37, mais il n'est pas satisfaisant lol donc patience! Bisous !

Démone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre : Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !**

**Rating : général**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous, je répondrai aux reviews en fin de chapitre! Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 37 :**

Gazette du sorcier, lundi 17 janvier. 

_**« MORT D'UN DES PILLIERS DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ! »**_

_« Il y a maintenant plusieurs jours, nous apprenions la mort d'un des bras droit du Lord Noir. Oui, Bellatrix Lestrange est tombée lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Son corps a été retrouvé dans une des ruelles de la petite ville et les circonstances de son décès avaient été cachées jusque là ! D'après nos sources, elle se serait fait tuer lors d'un duel mais nous saurions en dire davantage. L'auteur de cette délivrance et toujours inconnu et d'après encore une fois nos sources, qui nous parviennent du ministère de la magie, il s'agirait d'un des représentants de l'ADI, « Association de défense internationale » mené par Harry Potter. N'oublions pas que c'est lors de ce rassemblement, qui se déroulait à Poudlard aux dernières vacances, que Vous-savez-qui avait décidé d'attaquer la ville, sachant qu'il pourrait faire un nombre incalculable de victimes. »_

_« Bellatrix Lestrange, était âgée de quarante ans. Née Black, sœur de Narcissa Black Malefoy et d'Androméda Black Tonks. Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard, maison de Serpentard et était sortit parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion. Elle avait ensuite épousé Rodolphus Lestrange et rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peu de temps après. A son actif, nous pouvons décompter plus d'une centaine de meurtres ainsi que la torture sur des aurors, notamment le couple Londubat devenu fou. Elle fit plus de quinze ans de prison à Azkaban, jusqu'à son évasion, il y a de cela plus d'un an. »_

_« D'après le médicolégiste Tricky, elle serait morte d'une perforation de la cavité thoracique, soit en d'autres termes, poignardé en plein cœur ! Nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'arme du crime, a-il annoncé à l'un de nos reporters envoyé au ministère. Son corps était parsemé de diverses coupures, fait par une arme tranchante, qui n'était pas l'arme du crime, ajouta-t-il sûr de lui. Il y avait deux armes, la première causant des dégâts très grave et la seconde lui donnant le coup de grâce. Que pouvons-nous en conclure ? Qu'il y avait deux personnes pour en finir avec ce monstre de cruauté ou qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule arme ? Nous recherchons activement des témoins mais pour l'instant, le seul à être répertorié se trouve en ce moment au ministère de la magie… Peter Pettigrew. »_

_DC. _

_Mardi 18 janvier_

_**« CAPTURE DE PETER PETTIGREW DIT QUEUDVER **_

_« La nouvelle est tombée très tôt ce matin, l'homme du nom de Pettigrew a été mis aux arrêts et transféré dans un lieu inconnu pour être interrogé. _

_Revenons plus en détail sur cet affreux personnage. Né à Brighton, dans les années soixante, Peter Pettigrew mène une vie agréable et sans encombre. Il passe sa scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor où il se lie d'amitié avec le regretté James Potter. _

_Bien des années passent, Peter sort de Poudlard, sans avoir eu de quelconques félicitations et entreprend des études de psychomage. Il rencontre Darren McCormick qui lui fait miroiter monts et merveilles, en s'alliant avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres. L'initiation se fait peu de temps après, il reçoit la marque et jure fidélité à Vous-savez-qui. Sa première mission a été de localiser les Londubat pour en finir avec eux. La suite nous la connaissons tous ! La seconde et la plus terrible, fut de trahir ses amis James et Lily Potter, parents du jeune Harry Potter. Il s'est joué de tous, lorsqu'il est devenu le Gardien du secret des Potter et il est allé vendre l'adresse à son maître. Le 31 octobre, la nuit d'halloween, le Lord Noir s'est rendu à Godric Hollow et a tué James et Lily Potter. Il envoya le sort mortel par la suite sur le jeune Harry qui a survécu… Personne ne sait pourquoi, tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'en cette nuit, Harry Potter est devenu le Survivant et Pettigrew, le traître qui a vendu ses parents. _

_Il ne paya jamais pour ce crime puisque Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, alla à Azkaban à sa place. Tout le monde sait comment, cela c'est passé ! Par une ruse, digne d'un rat, Pettigrew tua plusieurs moldus et se coupa un doigt pour se faire croire à sa mort et se métamorphosa après avoir hurlé des appels à l'aide et prétendu que Sirius Black voulait le tuer pour Vous-savez-qui. Il passa les treize années sous sa forme d'animagus… un rat avec une griffe en moins ! Comment retrouva-t-il sa forme humaine et pourquoi ? Nous n'en savons rien. Ou passa-t-il ses années ? Certain dise qu'il cherchait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'autre qu'il vivait une vie parmi ses semblables ou encore dans une famille de sorciers. Tout ce que nous souhaitons aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il a fait et espérons que les pauvres victimes de cet être abjecte pourront retrouver la sérénité ! »_

_« Faisons aujourd'hui justice pour nos erreurs passées ! En ces temps de guerre, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre ce genre de méprise ! L'ancien ministère était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, espérons que le nouveau saura nous mener et nous diriger convenablement. »_

_DC._

_**Mardi 18 janvier**_

_**« SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT ! »**_

_« Le ministre de la magie, Monsieur Alexandre Ottoms, vient de faire un communiqué dans lequel il innocente, le défunt Sirius Black ! » _

_« Nous avons recueillit un certain nombre de preuves, menant toutes à l'innocence de Monsieur Black, a-il avoué ce matin à l'un de nos reporters. Nous avons par ailleurs les aveux de Pettigrew et une déclaration du directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore. Je regrette seulement que la lumière de tout cela, ce soit faite trop tard ! »_

_« En effet, Sirius Black, est mort il y a maintenant plusieurs mois. Il est tombé au ministère, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine. Il n'avait pas d'enfant et sa seule famille encore en vie est Narcissa Black Malefoy, cousine du défunt et sœur de son assassin. D'après les renseignements détenus, toute sa fortune, qui s'élève à plusieurs millions de gallions, serait léguée au jeune Harry Potter, son filleul. Encore une épreuve tragique pour ce jeune garçon, nous lui souhaitons tout ce qu'il y a de meilleurs dans ce bas monde et je tiens à présenter mes excuses au nom de toute la gazette du sorcier, pour les diffamations qu'il a subit il y a un an. »_

_DC. _

ooooooooooooooooo

_mardi 18 janvier_

_Ma chère mère, _

_Je tiens à vous présenter mes sincères condoléances pour la disparition tragique de votre sœur, Bellatrix. Je sais que vous étiez très proche et cela me fend le cœur de n'être pas présent pour vous soutenir dans cette atroce épreuve. _

_J'ai appris la nouvelle par la gazette du sorcier et je ne sais que vous dire, pour soulager votre peine qui doit être incommensurable. Bellatrix était une femme admirable, une sœur amante et une tante adorable… Elle a toujours été là pour ses proches et ce n'est pas le monstre que nous décrit la gazette… je suis sûr que ce qu'elle a fait était nécessaire pour éradiquer le monde de toute cette racaille. Elle a fait ses choix et je les respecte ! J'espère simplement que toute cette médiatisation ne vous causera pas de problèmes. Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter, par n'importe quel moyen._

_Votre fils, qui vous aime._

_D.L.M._

oooooooooooooooooooooo

- J'ai écris à ma mère ce matin, dit Drago alors qu'il était avec Harry dans la roseraie gelée par l'hiver.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Harry ajustant son écharpe plus près de ses oreilles ?

Drago regarda longuement les arbres enneigés avant de répondre.

- Je lui ai présenté mes condoléances… Pour sa sœur.

Il s'arrêta un instant, jouant avec ses mèches blondes.

- Je me sens mal, Harry…

- Je sais… Répondit seulement le survivant. C'est tout à fait normal… De se sentir mal…

- J'ai l'impression d'être seul… Et je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir… Comment réagiront-ils quand ils sauront…

- Déjà… Tu n'es pas seul, Dray… Je suis là… Ainsi que tout tes amis !

- Je n'ai pas d'amis… Ils sont avec moi parce qu'ils me craignent !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Crabbe, Goyle mais aussi Blaise sont tes amis ! Sinon, tu as toujours Terry, Ron, Hermione, Prudence et Ginny !

Drago grimaça légèrement.

- Je crois que tu peux rayer la miss Weasley de ta liste !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça !

- Elle me déteste, Harry ! Elle croit que c'est de ma faute tout ce qui lui arrive !

- Tu l'as sauvé d'une mort certaine…

- Non… Je t'ai sauvé toi… Murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit tristement et posa sa main sur celle de Drago.

- Tu m'as sauvé c'est vrai… Et j'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi… Tout ira bien… Je serai toujours là pour toi, Dray… Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…

- Merci, Harry…

Il serra un peu plus sa main.

- Allez tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre ! Dit il souriant faiblement. Tu es un Malefoy !

- Oui, répondit Drago d'un sourire las, et les Malefoy ne se laissent pas abattre…

Ils restèrent silencieux, le regard encré dans le paysage immobile de la roseraie.

ooooooooooooooooo

_jeudi 20 janvier, _

_Mon très cher fils, _

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin de vos nouvelles, dommage que les circonstances ne soient pas des plus joyeuses. J'ai vraiment été touché par le soutient que vous me faîte part et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Il est vrai que la mort de ma sœur est des plus pénibles mais je serai surmonter cela la tête haute, enfin j'ose l'espérer. J'ai reçu un nombre incalculable de lettre d'insultes, de quolibets injurieux sur elle et notre famille. Tout ceci me peine et me fait frémir pour vous ! J'ai peur, Drago. Oui, peur de ce que me réserve l'avenir et surtout peur pour vous ! Ma sœur avait choisi sa voie, elle était semée d'embûches et je crains que cela nous traîne dans la boue une fois de plus ! Lorsque votre père a été arrêté, nous avons du surmonter cette épreuve et j'ose espérer que je serai assez forte pour surmonter celle-ci. Mon cher Drago, faites attention à vous ! J'ai peur que cette racaille ne s'en prenne à vous ! Vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire et j'espère que vous serez assez fort pour ne pas vous laisser abattre ! Un Malefoy, comme le dit votre père, ne doit pas baisser la tête et encore moins s'agenouiller devant un maître ! Je crois qu'il a oublié cette partie de son sermon lorsqu'il a entaché le nom de ses ancêtres ! Ne le faites pas, mon fils ! Il a choisi son chemin, faites en autant, mais ne vous laissez surtout pas guider par lui ! Choisissez la lumière pour vous épanouir et non l'obscurité comme je l'ai fais en suivant votre père. Mon cher Drago, je vous aime de tout mon cœur et j'aurai du vous le dire avant et de vive voix ! Vivez votre vie, abandonnez les ténèbres et épanouissez-vous à la lumière vive ! Voldemort est néfaste et votre façon de louer les faits de ma sœur me désole. Tout ce que disaient les journaux était vrai ! Elle était ce monstre assoiffé de grandeurs et d'idéaux bancals ! Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi ! Vous êtes encore jeune ! Si vous décidez que la meilleure chose à faire est de nous quitter, je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrai ! Je sais que votre père vous veut à ses cotés, mais refusez pour votre salut et le salut de notre nom ! J'ai jeté un sort sur cette lettre pour que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir la consulter, mes hiboux sont souvent fouillés et guettés… Je vous aime, mon fils… et je serai toujours là pour vous… _

_Choisissez la lumière, Drago, elle vous épanouira !_

_Votre mère qui vous aime. _

_Narcissa Black Malefoy. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

samedi 22 janvier, 

_Gazette de Poudlard, Ce que pense Poudlard. _

_Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ? _

_« Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, nous avons pu constater un rapprochement entre les maisons. Ceci est du à la nouvelle entente entre les deux princes de l'école, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Dans un sens c'est bien, mais dans un autre… Je ne croyais pas cela possible et je trouve même cela choquant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame entre ces deux là, mais j'ai peur que Harry ne sombre dans les ténèbres à cause de Malefoy. N'oublions pas que toute sa famille baigne dans les histoires sordides depuis des lustres ! »_

_« D'après des rumeurs, Harry Potter discuterait de plus en plus avec Drago Malefoy. Serait-ce lui la blonde ? »_

_« Pourquoi tout le monde juge le couple de l'année ? Je veux bien sûr parler de Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ! Après tout, s'ils sont de ce bord, tant mieux pour eux et tant pis pour nous pauvres filles membres du fan club Prince Harry ! »_

_« Je suis contre ce couple ! » _

_« Pauvre Ginny Weasley, abandonné par le héros national… Je suis là pour toi, quand tu veux ! »_

_« Drago Malefoy devrait avoir honte de se montrer au grand jour ! Après tout ce qu'à fait sa famille, il devrait être pendu ! » _

_« L'homosexualité devrait être interdite ! C'est une honte ! » _

_« Vive le coming out de Potter ! » _

_« Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, amis ou amants ? Moi, je pense qu'ils sont de simples amis ! Enfin, j'ose l'espérer ! » _

_Vos réactions sur L'ADI : _

_« Gryffondor et Serpentard, deux maisons ennemis depuis des siècles, amis à présent. C'est bien et je crois que c'est grâce au rassemblement de l'ADI ! Alors bravo, aux investigateurs ! »_

_« C'était super, j'ai adoré côtoyer des étudiants étrangers et j'espère que ce genre d'évènement se reproduira ! »_

_« Rien à dire sur le déroulement, on se serait cru en vacances et dans un monde en paix. Dommage que Vous-savez-qui y ait mit son grain de sel. »_

_« J'ai adoré ! Les entraînements, le tournoi de Quidditch, les bals… Mais j'ai surtout aimé la réunion sur vous-savez-qui ! C'était très instructif ! Bravo ! »_

_« D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, c'était très bien, j'ai donc décidé de rejoindre l'AD ! »_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

samedi 22 janvier, 

_Beuglante anonyme, adressé à Drago Malefoy. _

« VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE POUR VOTRE FAMILLE ! TOUS CES PAUVRES GENS QUE VOTRE TANTE A ASSASSINE OU ENCORE VOTRE PERE ! VOUS FINIREZ COMME EUX, MORT ! »

ooooooooooooooooo

Drago était allongé sur son lit, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il avait passé tout son week-end à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et à sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry… Il devait bien l'avouer, c'était plus qu'une simple amitié. Il considérait Harry comme son coté positif, son double… son âme sœur. Il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, bon, gentil, aimable, courageux, téméraire etc. Drago était froid, égoïste, narcissique, sournois et n'avait pas une seule goûte de Gryffondor dans le sang. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu retourné à Pré-au-Lard pour aller chercher Harry. Il soupira longuement et se coucha sur le coté, serrant son oreiller près de lui.

Harry… Comment avait-il put lui pardonner aussi vite ? Et lui, comment avait-il put s'attacher à Potter, si rapidement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ou plutôt si… Il se disait que ça avait un rapport avec les héritiers… une sorte de lien s'était crée entre eux… Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était persuadé.

La vraie question était que ressentait-il pour Harry ?

Il souffla et serra son coussin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu représentes pour moi ? Murmura –t-il les yeux fixés sur le lit en face.

Ginny les croyait ensemble, la gazette qui était parue le samedi matin en disait autant… Il avait beaucoup ri lorsque Harry l'avait lu, d'ailleurs. Il s'était moqué de l'air scandalisé du survivant quand il avait eu la gazette dans la main et qu'il parcourait les quelques lignes de la rubrique préférée de l'école. Mais son sourire s'était effacé lorsque la beuglante était arrivée dans la grande salle, hurlant des insanités sur sa famille. Il avait serré les dents, foudroyé la salle défiant quiconque de parler et s'était levé avant de quitter le réfectoire. Harry était sortit à sa suite et l'avait rattrapé dans le grand hall. Drago avait eu le regard fuyant et Harry lui avait relevé le visage. Il lui avait fait un grand sourire et l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement et Drago craqua pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Il pleurait pour l'injustice de sa vie, pour la souffrance encrée en lui depuis tant d'année, pour les morts tués par sa famille, pour Harry…

Le survivant lui avait essuyé ses larmes et l'avait embrassé le front. Il lui avait murmuré des mots tendres, des mots réconfortants et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentit vivre, il sentit son cœur battre fortement, il sentit un tas d'émotion le saisir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le tournis.

C'était hier, songea-t-il.

Et depuis cette étreinte, amicale sans doute pour Harry, un peu plus pour lui, il n'était plus sorti de sa chambre, où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il se leva du lit et alla à son bureau. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume.

_Ma chère mère, _

_Votre lettre m'a beaucoup ému et m'a obligé à me poser énormément de questions. Pourquoi être restée auprès de mon père, si vous étiez contre ses idées ? Pourquoi m'avoir élevé de la sorte ? Je ne comprends plus rien… Je ne vous comprends plus. J'ai choisi ma route et j'espère pouvoir m'en sortir sans avoir à vous demander de l'aide à ce sujet. _

_J'ai reçu aussi ma part d'insultes et je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu. Entre les critiques, les beuglantes et les lettres piégées, je ne sais plus comment réagir quand je vois un hibou m'apporter un courrier. J'avoue qu'à chaque lettre, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur, mais j'ai des amis qui veillent sur moi. Etre traité de déchets de l'humanité ou d'erreur de la nature me chamboule plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Il faut croire que je suis humain et que mon masque d'arrogance et d'homme insensible s'effrite de jour en jour. Comment réagirait père s'il apprenait ? Après tout, je n'en ai cure ! J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il voulait et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre les rênes de ma vie ! _

_Je vous aime aussi mère, plus que tout au monde et j'espère avoir souvent de vos nouvelles. Je serai même plus tranquille si vous quittiez le manoir. Dites à père que vous allez vous reposer un instant en Cornouailles et quittez le pays ! Ne restez pas prêt de lui, ce serait dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique se soit ! Vous avez suffisamment d'argent pour vivre plus que décemment alors fuiez, sans vous retourner ! Je prendrais soin de moi et de vous si je le peux !_

_Si vous décidez de partir, dites-le-moi ! Des mots francs seraient trop dangereux alors envoyez-moi juste le livre précieux de père, sur Poudlard. Il me sera utile pour l'avenir… et je comprendrai… _

_Je vous aime. _

_Drago. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Gazette de Poudlard, samedi 29 janvier._

_**« Gryffondor 350 Serpentard 150 ! »**_

_« La saison de Quidditch a enfin reprit, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les passionnés ! Le premier match de l'année opposait les Gryffondor aux Serpentard et l'équipe de Harry Potter a remporté la victoire ! Notons l'excellente performance de Prudence Ottoms et de Ginny Weasley qui ont marqué, à elles deux, cent cinquante points ! Mention spéciale pour l'équipe des Serpentard qui ont fait un match exemplaire, niveau fair-play. Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'or à la quatre-vingt dixième minutes. _

_Colin Crivey. »_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Harry, _

_J'ai bien reçu le livre de Serpentard et je t'en remercie. J'ai eu le temps de le consulter et j'aimerai vous voir ce dimanche à dix heures précises. _

_Dumbledore. _

Harry plia le bout de parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. Il regarda ses amis et leur sourit.

- Il veut nous voir demain matin, dit-il seulement.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande et il était vingt et une heures. Les deux semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour Harry mais surtout pour Drago. La nouvelle de la mort de Bellatrix avait agit comme un raz-de-marée dans le monde magique mais plus particulièrement dans l'école. Les regards méprisants, les insultes, les lettres anonymes lorsque ce n'étaient pas des beuglantes, rythmaient la vie de Drago. Au début, il prenait ça comme un Malefoy le ferait, c'est-à-dire, en ignorant tout le monde et en continuant sa vie, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il en recevait, et plus il en recevait, plus son masque s'endommageait. Il avait passé son week-end enfermé dans son dortoir, et sans une intervention de Terry, il y serait encore.

Quand il l'avait vu pleurer, Harry avait senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, il s'était senti impuissant face à son désarroi et n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour le calmer, le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait pleuré encore un moment, s'agrippant à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis s'était reculé. Harry lui avait séché les larmes et embrassé le front. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, il avait juste eu envie de le frôler de ses lèvres. Drago s'était reculé, le regard perdu, puis avait bredouillé un simple merci avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au château.

Harry, lui, avait soufflé longuement puis était rentré lui aussi. Il chercha Colin immédiatement. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il se mit très en colère, lui ordonnant de faire le nécessaire pour arrêter ces commérages, mais surtout de ne plus écrire sur lui, ni sur Drago. C'était la première fois que Colin le voyait ainsi, c'était effrayant. Et pour Harry, c'était insupportable de voir ses yeux gris bleu, baigné de tristesse.

La salle sur demande se vida peu à peu, laissant Harry et Drago, seul.

- J'aimerai que tu me parles, Drago.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je vais mal ? Que ma vie part en morceau ? Que j'ai tué ma tante ? Que tout le monde veut que je finisse comme elle !

- Personne ne veut que tu finisses comme elle !

- Ouvre les yeux, Harry ! Tu crois que les beuglantes que je reçois ne sont pas pour moi ! Je suis un Malefoy et c'est ce que je mérite !

- Tu ne mérites pas ça ! Personne ne le mérite ! Encore moins toi, après ce que tu as fait pour moi !

- Personne ne le sait, Harry. Personne…

- Moi, je le sais ! Ginny le sait ! Ron, Hermione…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils savent ? Que je suis un meurtrier ! Que nous nous tuons entre membres de notre famille ? Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais sûrement me faire tuer par mon père !

- Arrête, Dray ! Tu ne mourras pas !

- Oh que si ! Dès que cette DC, saura ce que j'ai fais, je serai un homme mort !

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ?

- Elle en sait beaucoup tu ne trouves pas ! Des détails sur toi, ton lien avec Sirius, Queudver et son histoire ! Où a-t-elle appris tout ça ?

- Drago, personne ne le saura ! Dumbledore l'empêchera !

- S'il empêche comme il a empêché les mangemorts d'entrer à l'école, c'est sûr, je suis un homme mort !

Harry soupira et se leva. Il se posta devant la fenêtre de la salle et regarda le lac.

- Je suis désolé… je n'aurai pas du dire ça.

- Tu es inquiet et c'est compréhensible…

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire, Harry… j'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde… Ma mère…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle va s'en aller…

- C'est ce que tu voulais… Non ?

- Si… Bien entendu… Mais, elle va me manquer… Maintenant que nous n'avons plus de secret l'un pour l'autre, nous sommes obligés de nous séparer.

- C'est pour son bien, Drago et peut être qu'elle pourrait rejoindre l'Ordre…

- Elle ne le fera jamais… Je ne sais même pas où elle va aller…

- Elle ne te laissera pas, elle t'aime énormément, répondit Harry.

Il revint s'asseoir près de Drago et lui sourit.

- Elle est fière de toi, Dray… Et tu as de la chance de l'avoir… Et j'ai de la chance que tu m'ais choisi…

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance, Harry… Tu as réussi à me pardonner et à m'accepter comme ami. Tu es quelqu'un de bon… pas comme moi !

- Tu es bon toi aussi, sinon je ne saurai pas là, avec toi, à essayer de te remonter le moral. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, je te préfère souriant, plein de vie ou encore sarcastique ! J'aime voir ton visage s'illuminer quand tu ries ou quand tu es sur le point de sortir la pire vacherie pour tuer la personne qui t'a énervé… J'aimerai être comme toi, sûr de moi…

- Et moi j'aimerai être comme toi… Courageux…

- Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour revenir nous chercher ! Donc de ce coté, tu n'en manques pas…

- C'est vrai… mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

- C'est souvent ce que je fais aussi, répliqua Harry. Je réfléchis après !

- Par Merlin ! Je me transforme en Gryffondor !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dimanche 30 janvier, 10h, bureau de Dumbledore. **_

Harry, Ron, Terry, Prudence, le professeur Déméter et Drago étaient assis devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il y avait le livre de Serpentard sur la table, ouvert sur la page qui parlait des objets, plusieurs tasses et une théière contenant du thé au ceylan.

- Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de ce livre.

- Oui, dit Harry en déposant sa tasse sur la table.

- Je l'ai lu attentivement et il est incroyable, dit-il en soupirant. Les évènements décrits sont totalement exacts. Il ne s'était pas trompé et c'est un cadeau inimaginable que tu as en ta possession, Harry !

- Je le sais.

- Il parle des héritiers, continua le directeur en regardant les élèves en face de lui, il parle aussi de vous Perséphone… de votre lien avec Hermès…

Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Que faisons nous à présent ? Demanda Drago. Où sont les objets ?

Dumbledore se leva et alla à une armoire derrière le bureau. Il sortit différentes choses, puis déposa sur la table les objets tant recherchés. Il y avait l'épée de Gryffondor, scintillante de milles feux, le caducée de Serpentard avec ses deux serpents entrelacés, le calice de Poufsouffle étincelant et le pentacle de Serdaigle. Dumbledore retourna dans son siège et regarda les élèves. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il les avait vus en rêve mais ils étaient encore plus beaux et majestueux en vrai. Il sourit et releva la tête.

- C'est bien eux, dit-il au professeur.

Il hocha la tête. Les quatre héritiers restèrent interdit un moment, jusqu'à ce que Perséphone prenne la parole.

- Au cœur vaillant sera attribué ma lame, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

L'épée se mit à briller et se souleva de la table.

- Au plus loyal sera attribué mon calice, continua-t-elle.

Le vase sacré se leva aussi.

- A l'homme sage sera attribué mon pentacle et à l'homme rusé, mon caducée.

Les deux derniers objets se soulevèrent dans les airs. Ils tournoyèrent un moment, avant de s'avancer vers les héritiers.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu seras le gardien des Gryffondor.

Il prit l'épée et une aura rouge et or l'enveloppa.

- Prudence Alizéa Ottoms, tu seras l'héritière des Poufsouffle et toi, Terrence Icare Ottoms, celui des Serdaigle.

Ils prirent le calice et le pentacle, à leur tour.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu es le nouvel héritier de Serpentard, fait en sorte que ta destinée soit moins obscure que celle de ton prédécesseur.

Il attrapa le caducée et une aura verte l'entoura. Les couleurs se mélangèrent et un blanc éclatant vint scintiller auprès de Harry. Il brilla longuement avant que cela ne cesse brutalement.

- Moi Hermès, continua le professeur Déméter, qui m'exprime grâce à mon guide, promet de veiller sur vous quoiqu'il arrive. Harry James Potter, tu seras leur guide dans ce périple, l'anneau d'Epiméthée te protégera.

L'éclair qui se trouvait sur la chevalière de Harry scintilla puis le professeur se réveilla.

- Je crois que nous savons où nous en sommes maintenant, dit le professeur Dumbledore en souriant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dimanche 30 janvier, 20h._

_Mon cher fils, _

_Comme promis je t'envois « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». J'espère que tu en prendras soin. _

_Je t'aime… à bientôt. _

_Ta mère, Narcissa Black. _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_lundi 31 janvier._

_Fils, _

_Nous devons nous voir au plus vite, tu dois savoir pourquoi… Je te re-contacterai._

_Ton père. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_lundi 31 janvier. _

_**« REVELATION SUR LA MORT DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE »**_

_« Nous sommes enfin en mesure de vous révéler le nom de celui qui a éliminé Bellatrix Lestrange, il s'agit de Drago Lucius Malefoy ». _

DC.

* * *

Voila c'est fini...

Alors merci d'avoir lu jusque là. vous avez pu constater un changement entre la relation harry/dray. C'est normale lol j'ai pris ma décision. ce sera un slash. pourquoi, pour diverses raisons. Déjà je tenais à remercier lilounatic pour ses conseils et ses corrections! merci miss, ça fait super plaisir! Et je tenais aussi à remercier Ben, qui m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. l'écriture de cette fiction me tient à coeur, j'ai passé du temps là dessus pour faire quelque chose de bien... Et j'y prenais du plaisir, jusqu'au moment ou j'ai voulu en faire un slash lol je vous ai posé la question, et j'ai eu un maximum de réponses allant dans mon sens... Pourtant je n'étais pas convaincu lol ce qui m'a fait prendre ma décision... une review de Emihawk. Les partisans du slash m'ont tous dit, qu'ils continueraient à me lire mm si je ne changeais rien... Ce quin'était pas le cas des autres donc, je crois que je vais arrêter de me poser trop de questions, je vais faire ce que j'ai envie et malheureusement tant pis pour ceux qui ne vont pas dans mon sens. Après tout, le nombre de reviews m'importe peu, lol, autrement j'aurai arreté cette fiction depuis longtemps! Allez Bisous ! Et merci !

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas ecrit, désolé, je ferai au plus vite O.o

Merci à Théalie, Amy Keira, Emihawk, David (la crypte arrive bientot lol), Ben et Lilounatic pour les reviews! Merci beaucoup!

A bientot !


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre : Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !**

**Rating : général**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

**Alors je commence une nouvelle fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai mis du temps, je sais pour mettre ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée ! Malheureusement, je travaillais... Et ma beta, avait ses cours donc pas forcément le temps de faire des corrections... Bref On vous présente nos excuses pour le temps qu'on a pris !

Alors d'après ce que je viens d'apprendre... On a plus le droit aux Réponses aux reviews... Donc je répondrais directement en vous envoyant un email... Mais vous devez être inscrits sur Fanfiction pour cela... Sinon laissez moi votre adresse et je répondrais au fur et à mesure ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et voila !

**Grand merci à Lilou, Hermi59148, Ben, Emihawk, pour les commentaires ! On sera ici qui est DC et l'impact de la nouvelle sur Poudlard !**

**Yuki lovers, Dragen Black, Théalie et lilounatic, merci pour les messages, vous recevrez un email pour répondre à votre review !**

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

Chapitre 38**

Le professeur Dumbledore posa la gazette sur son bureau, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, puis observa Severus longuement. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et semblait très en colère.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? Demanda le directeur.

- DC sont les initiales de Diane Connors, dit-il d'une voix froide. Personne ne la connaît et surtout personne ne l'a jamais vue. Elle envoie ses articles par hibou et se fait régler de la même manière. J'ai récolté des informations sur elle, mais tout est faux. D'après son acte de naissance, elle serait née en 1972 à Brighton. Elle aurait fait ses études à Poudlard, or nous savons que c'est faux. Un fantôme… Mais je ferai tout pour savoir qui elle est !

- Comment va Monsieur Malefoy ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Il est anéanti, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il a reçu un courrier de son père… Il désire le voir.

- Nous devons être vigilants. Surveillez tous ses courriers, les personnes à qui il parle… Et nous allons le changer de dortoir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il aura sa propre chambre et ne fréquentera plus la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Mais il ne risque rien là-bas !

- Je ne sais pas, dit Dumbledore. Je préfère qu'il reste dans un endroit où lui seul pourra entrer. Les vacances de février seront bientôt là… Il ne doit pas quitter le château.

- Bien.

- Qu'en est-il de ce que je vous avais demandé ?

- Son compte est ouvert à Gringotts. Sa mère y a déposé cent mille gallions, d'ailleurs.

- Sa mère ? Comment est-elle au courant de nos intentions ?

- Monsieur Malefoy lui a dit.

- Bien… Vous pouvez vous charger de tout ?

- Oui…

- Très bien, alors je vous indiquerai la nouvelle chambre de Monsieur Malefoy en fin d'après-midi. Cette histoire n'a que trop duré. Lancez de nouvelles (car il en a déjà fait) recherches sur Diane Connors ! Je veux sa véritable identité le plus tôt possible.

- Oui, professeur, répliqua Rogue en se levant.

- Merci Severus !

* * *

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Harry à Dray qui s'était réfugié dans la roseraie.

- Comme quelqu'un qui voit sa vie se briser en mille morceaux, répondit-il en fixant l'horizon. Mon père veut me voir et je suppose que ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ! S'exclama Harry, horrifié par cette perspective.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir du château… Donc comment veux-tu que j'y aille

- Je suis désolé, Dray… Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque.

- On en prend tous, tu sais ! Rien que notre prochaine expédition dans les bas fonds de l'école…

- Tu as regardé le livre que ta mère t'a envoyé ?

- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et oui, il y a bien une crypte de représentée sur cette édition.

Harry soupira longuement.

- Depuis que nous avons reçu nos objets, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions…

- Quel genre ? Demanda Harry.

- A quoi ils nous servent ? Est-ce que je peux utiliser le caducée de Serpentard à la place de ma baguette ? Quel pouvoir a-t-il ?

- Tu ne l'as pas utilisé ?

- Non… J'avais d'autre chose en tête pour tout te dire.

Il soupira à son tour, le regard toujours rivé devant lui.

- Et toi Harry… Sais-tu à quoi va te servir ta bague ?

- Pour répondre à ta question, je te dirai que non ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des pouvoirs particuliers et Perséphone aurait pu me le dire !

- Est-ce qu'elle le savait ?

- Je pense que oui ! Après tout, elle savait qu'elle venait de toi, elle a très bien pu sentir sa magie !

- Oui, peut-être… Et Prudence et Ron ?

- Ron n'a pas cherché à découvrir les pouvoirs de sa lame et Prudence non plus.

- Terry n'a rien fait aussi… On en a discuté et selon lui, il faut attendre d'avoir nos pouvoirs.

- Il faudrait que je me replonge dans le livre de Serpentard. J'ai une vague idée du pouvoir du pentacle… Mais la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'épée de Gryffondor…

- Tu penses à quoi pour le pentacle ? Demanda Drago.

- Je pense qu'il sera parfait pour nous guider dans les ténèbres, dit Harry. Un peu comme le sortilège « _Pointe au nord_ » !

- Oui… Pourquoi pas… Mais je doute que le pentacle n'ait que ce genre de pouvoir…

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je consulte le livre.

- Au fait… Tu pars avec Ron pour les vacances ?

- Ses parents m'ont invité, mais je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse….

- Oh…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul au château !

- Je ne serai pas seul ! Terry sera là !

- Heu… Il rentre chez lui avec Prudence et Hermione.

- Oh… Eh bien, Blaise sera là !

- Je reste.

- Mais non, Harry…

- Si, c'est décidé ! Je reste avec toi !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Comme ça, on cherchera la crypte !

Drago fit un grand sourire à Harry.

- Merci !

- Oh, y'a pas de quoi !

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Drago reprenne la parole.

- Ça va faire une semaine que cet article est paru… Une semaine abominable.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?

- Non, soupira-t-il, et je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille me parler… J'ai… j'ai tué… sa sœur…

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Désolé de ne pas être assez fort pour en finir avec cette histoire, avec Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua Dray sans le regarder. Tu n'as jamais eu la chance de choisir. Moi, je l'ai fais ! J'avais deux choix, soit la laisser vous tuer, soit intervenir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais en deux semaines, j'ai grandi d'un coup ! Tu m'as éclairé !

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose !

- Oh, arrête de jouer les modestes ! Tu es notre leader et on est là pour t'épauler ! Perséphone a dit que tu devais nous guider… Et tu le fais très bien pour le moment !

- Merci Dray !

- Je t'aiderai du mieux possible !

- Et moi je ferai tout, pour progresser et vaincre !

Drago sourit puis se leva.

- On rentre ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en se levant à son tour.

Il s'étira puis retourna dans le château avec Drago. Ils firent une halte dans la salle de Poudlard et trouvèrent leurs amis. Drago marcha rapidement entre les tables et s'installa à côté de Terry. Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Hermione qui était installée près de Terry.

- Dans la roseraie, répliqua Harry. On prenait l'air.

- Par ce froid ! S'exclama Ron.

- J'étouffe dans le château, répondit Drago en grimaçant. J'en ai marre de tous ces regards.

Prudence leva le nez de son bouquin de divination et foudroya deux premières années qui regardaient Drago, comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître sur son front.

- Où est Ginny ? Demanda Harry en souriant à la jeune fille.

- Avec Luna, répliqua Ron en lui montrant une table plus loin.

Harry la regarda un instant avant de porter son regard sur Drago. Il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux, les yeux dans le vague.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur la crypte ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répliqua Drago en se redressant, l'édition que ma mère m'a envoyé en fait mention. A un niveau plus bas que les cachots, mais le livre montre des passages qui n'existent plus.

- Ils les ont sûrement protégés par magie, répondit Hermione, comme le dit le livre de Serpentard.

Ginny qui discutait avec Luna, la salua et vint s'asseoir près de Harry. Elle adressa à Drago un signe de tête avant de demander à Hermione de reprendre.

- Drago a localisé la crypte grâce à son exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard, mais les passages pour y aller n'existent plus. Et je disais qu'ils étaient sûrement protégés par magie.

- Je le crois aussi, répliqua Terry. Je pense que l'on devrait aller faire un repérage…

- On ne va pas tous y aller, répliqua Prudence.

- On ne passerait pas inaperçu en effet, répondit Terry.

- J'irai, dit Drago. De tout façon, nous sommes tous occupés pour le moment et comme je reste au château pour les vacances, je pourrai voir ce qu'il se passe.

- J'irai avec lui, dit Harry.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Ginny visiblement déçue.

- Je préfère rester au château, désolé… Tu remercieras tes parents pour moi, Ron.

- Pas de problème, mec ! Je comprends !

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami.

- Faites attention en tout cas, dit Terry en fixant Harry.

- Oui, répliqua Hermione, vous devez juste faire un repérage, pas plus !

- Je sais Hermione ! Serpentard a écrit que tous les héritiers devaient y aller avec le guide avant le solstice d'été. On ira voir et c'est tout !

- Tu crois qu'on pourra vous accompagner ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. On verra…

Un élève de troisième année de Poufsouffle arriva près de la table et tendit un mot à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry une fois l'élève partit.

- Dumbledore.

Il ouvrit le mot et le parcouru. Il soupira puis se leva.

- Il veut me voir.

- Je t'accompagne, répliqua Harry en se levant lui aussi. On se voit plus tard !

Ils firent un signe de main au cinq autres puis sortirent de la salle.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi il voulait te voir ?

- Non, répondit Drago en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au septième étages et s'arrêtèrent devant les gargouilles.

- Dragibus ! Dit Drago.

Les gargouilles pivotèrent et laissèrent la place à une entrée montrant un escalier en colimaçon.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, on se verra au dîner !

- D'accord, je te garderai une place, à plus tard !

- A plus tard.

Drago soupira puis monta sur la première marche qui se mit à bouger, laissant Harry, sur le seuil. Drago frappa à la porte quelques temps après et entra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Bonjour Drago ! Oui, installe-toi.

Il s'assit en face du directeur et croisa les jambes.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, mentit le Serpentard.

- Tu as eu d'autres nouvelles de tes parents ?

- Non…

- Drago… Nous en avons déjà parlé… Mais j'aimerai que tu restes au château pour les prochaines vacances.

- Je resterai, répliqua-t-il en soupirant. De tout façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Dumbledore se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Il l'observa attentivement avant de lui faire un sourire bienveillant.

- Pour le reste de l'année… Nous avons décidé, ton directeur de maison et moi-même, de te faire déménager. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu auras ta propre chambre, gardée par magie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne savons pas jusqu'où Voldemort peut aller. Il a sans doute des yeux dans ce château.

- Où vais-je aller ?

- Près de la tour des Gryffondor.

- Je vais peut-être vous paraître inconscient mais… Je ne veux pas quitter mon dortoir ! Le peu d'amis que j'ai, se trouve là-bas ! Je ne veux pas partir, je ne risque rien… J'en suis sûr !

- Ecoute Drago, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que tu risques de te sentir seul… Mais tu es en danger !

- Pas plus que Harry et lui il reste dans son dortoir avec ses amis !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Ah bon ! S'exclama Drago en haussant un sourcil. Sous prétexte que je suis à Serpentard, je serai forcément plus en danger que lui ! Poudlard n'est-il plus l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ?

- Il l'est, en effet !

- Alors pourquoi me changer de dortoir et non Harry ?

- Parce que j'estime que ta sécurité n'est pas assurée complètement… Tu ne veux pas changer de dortoir ?

- Non…

- Alors tu le quitteras seulement pour les prochaines vacances, puisque tous tes camarades rentreront chez eux.

- Tous !

- Oui… Sauf Harry si j'ai bien compris, répliqua le directeur en souriant. Donc vous partagerez cette chambre…

- Seulement pour les vacances !

- Oui, Drago, seulement pour les vacances.

Le jeune Malefoy sourit.

- Merci professeur… De veiller sur moi…

- C'est tout à fait normal ! Après tout je suis le directeur de cette école ! Dit-il en souriant. J'aurai une faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu diras à Harry, qu'il partagera ta chambre pour les vacances, je vous donnerai le mot de passe dans quelques jours.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Drago grimaça.

- Très bien, je lui dirai.

- Alors tout est réglé ! Dans deux semaines, tu déménages !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry à Drago qui venait de les rejoindre dans la grande salle.

- M'annoncer une super nouvelle ! Dit-il faussement réjouit.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Prudence en servant Ron un plat de légumes.

- J'aurai ma propre chambre pour les vacances ! Il pense que je cours un danger en restant chez les Serpentard !

- C'est ridicule, répliqua Terry.

- Je lui ai dit, répondit Drago. Et c'est pour ça que je resterai là-bas seulement pour les vacances !

- C'est cool d'avoir sa propre chambre, dit Prudence. Tu as les mêmes privilèges qu'un préfet-en-chef !

- C'est vrai, répliqua Hermione.

- Préfet-en-chef, dit Drago en se caressant le menton. Mon futur poste !

- Tu n'y es pas encore, répliqua Ron. Hermione, ça c'est sûr, mais toi…

- Je suis le meilleur préfet que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu !

- Tu rigoles ! Répliqua Harry en souriant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus injuste que toi !

- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots, répliqua le Serpentard faisant rire ses amis. Rogue est plus injuste que moi et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, répliqua Drago.

- Je crois qu'il a oublié l'épisode d'Ombrage, dit Ron.

- C'est qui Ombrage ? Demanda Terry.

- Notre ancien professeur de défense, dit Hermione, elle voulait prendre la place de Dumbledore et avait créé un groupe inquisitorial pour mater les rebelles !

- Et Drago était le chef de cet escadron ! Dit Harry en riant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te détester à l'époque !

- C'était il y a un an, dit Drago en souriant. C'est passé vite quand on y repense !

Ils soupirèrent tous.

- Il y a de l'ambiance ici, dit Ginny en s'installant près de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Souvenir, souvenir, chantonna Prudence. Bon… On ferait bien de ce dépêcher, on a entraînement !

- Prudence la voix de la raison ! Répliqua Ron en brandissant sa fourchette.

- C'est quoi le programme de l'entraînement ? Demanda Ginny.

- Vous verrez tout à l'heure ! Répliqua Harry.

- Et demain pour l'AD ? Demanda Drago.

- Toujours et encore le sortilège d'aura ! Vous avez fait de grands progrès, donc on va continuer !

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! S'exclama Ginny.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent à une allure folle. Harry s'acharnait lors de ses leçons particulières pour assimiler le plus de choses possibles, mais travaillait aussi beaucoup pour ne pas prendre de retard pour ses cours. Il y avait également les séances de Quidditch qui lui prenaient du temps, et l'AD. Les élèves apprenaient et étaient attentifs aux recommandations d'Harry et de Perséphone. Leurs niveaux étaient époustouflants et Harry était vraiment fier de les voir réaliser des sortilèges aussi compliqués.

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin. Ron et Ginny quittèrent le château par cheminette, direction leur nouvelle demeure, le palais Matignon. Hermione, Terry et Prudence prirent le Poudlard express avec les autres élèves pour rejoindre leurs familles. Le château était vide, ce qui désespéra Drago lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir. Il y trouva un mot de Dumbledore, lui rappelant qu'il devait changer de chambre et grimaça en se souvenant qu'il n'avait rien dit à Harry. Il attrapa la note, la glissa dans sa poche et courut jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau et sourit à la grosse dame. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai un léger souci, mais j'ose espérer qu'une femme telle que vous, pourra m'aider !

- Je vous écoute, jeune homme, gloussa la grosse dame.

- J'ai une chose très importante à dire à Harry Potter… Vous le connaissez, je suppose !

- Bien entendu ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'indispensable ici, répliqua le Serpentard en souriant. Après tout, vous gardez la tour des Gryffondor depuis de longues années… Qui n'ont en rien affectées votre beauté !

- Oh… Quel flatteur !

- Je ne dis que la vérité, gente dame !

- Oh, gloussa-t-elle encore. Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir !

Drago lui fit un sourire radieux.

- J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous ! Vous seule pouvez m'aider !

- Que dois-je faire ?

- J'ai oublié le mot de passe… Que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait confié, voyez-vous… Et j'ai une chose très importante à dire à Harry Potter…

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer sans ce mot de passe !

- Oh… Je le sais bien ! Et vous avez parfaitement raison par les temps qui courent ! Mais le directeur compte sur moi, comme il compte sur vous… Et une belle jeune fille comme vous, pourrait pour une fois, seulement pour moi, faire une entorse au règlement… Non ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il vous plait, jolie demoiselle… Ce sera notre petit secret ! Rien qu'à tous les deux !

- Vous ne le direz à personne ?

- Je vous le promets !

- Bien… Alors allez-y !

Le tableau pivota sur un grand merci de Drago. Il entra et remercia Merlin de trouver la salle commune vide. Il la regarda un moment, la trouvant assez semblable à celle des Serpentard et monta dans les dortoirs. Il frappa à une porte où était indiqué les sixièmes années et attendit. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir donc il prit sur lui pour le faire. Il trouva un dortoir rangé et personne à l'intérieur. Il entra et fit le tour. Il y avait cinq lits à baldaquin, de grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce, des bureaux où traînaient différents parchemins, de grandes armoires restées ouvertes et vides. Il s'installa sur un lit et soupira. Harry devait être là, puisqu'il ne partait pas avec les autres ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Drago ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

- Potter ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Comment es-tu rentré ?

- J'ai fais du charme à la grosse dame !

Harry le regarda ahuri.

- Et elle t'a donné le mot de passe !

- Non, elle a juste ouvert la porte !

- Elle est complètement folle !

- On ne peut pas résister à mon charme, que veux-tu !

Harry resta bouche bée.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

- Attend, répliqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te voir !

- Oh… Pourquoi ? Tu avais une chose urgente à me dire ?

- En fait oui ! Tu vas changer de chambre…

- Pardon ?

- Oui… Pour les vacances… Dumbledore veut que tu dormes dans une autre chambre, puisque tu seras seul dans celle-ci !

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui me le dis ?

- Heu… Il me l'a dit il y a quelques temps…

- Quand ?

- Heu… Deux semaines, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Deux semaines !

- Deux semaines, répéta Harry. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis !

- J'ai oublié… Désolé.

Harry soupira puis alla à son armoire.

- Vide… Ok ! Et où se trouve ma nouvelle chambre ?

- En fait… On va la partager…

- Tu m'as tout dit cette fois-ci ?

- Je crois, répliqua Drago en se levant.

- Donc toutes mes affaires ont été transférées… Il ne manque plus que les retrouver !

- Dumbledore nous attend, répliqua joyeusement Drago. Il m'a envoyé un mot.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'es souvenu de moi !

- Tu es toujours dans mon esprit Harry ! Mais c'est vrai que ce mot m'a bien aidé !

Harry sourit.

- Allons-y ! Dit-il.

- Ta tour est vraiment vide !

- Le château en général ! Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous !

- Tu rigoles !

- Non, pas vraiment ! En tout cas, il ne reste plus de Gryffondor !

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai croisé personne !

- Oui… Et les Serpentard ?

- Parti ! Je suis seul au monde, c'est triste !

Harry pouffa.

- Oui, très ! Dit-il en prenant un air faussement las. On verra avec Dumbledore !

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs vides du château et atterrirent au septième étages.

- Dragibus ! Dit Drago. C'est quoi ce mot de passe ?

- C'est une sucrerie moldue… Très bonne d'ailleurs ! Répondit-il en grimpant sur la première marche.

Drago haussa un sourcil en le suivant.

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu manges, ce serait bête de faire une crise de foie devant Voldemort.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Quoi ! C'est vrai ! Te plaindre de maux d'estomac à cause de bonbons ! Typiquement Gryffondor !

- Oh, bien sûr, comme si les Serpentard n'en mangeaient pas !

- Non, nous sommes plus raffinés que ça !

- Plus raffinés ? Et c'est quoi pour toi des sucreries raffinées ?

- Tout ce que ton ami, la belette ne mange pas ! Dit-il sarcastique.

- Arrête de l'appeler la belette !

- Il m'appelle bien la fouine, lui ! Y'a que toi qui n'a pas de surnom !

- J'en ai plein de surnom !

- Un qui te plairait pour une fois, parce qu'avec le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécu, Potty, petit pote Potter et j'en passe… Il n'y a rien de bien !

- Appelle-moi, Harry tout simplement !

- Ok, ok !

- Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Tu connais les langues de dragon ?

- Non, répliqua Harry.

- Eh bien, tu devrais goûter ! C'est super bon !

- Monsieur Malefoy a raison, c'est délicieux !

Harry et Drago sursautèrent. Ils étaient devant la porte de Dumbledore depuis presque deux minutes à discuter de sucreries, s'en s'apercevoir que celle-ci venait de s'ouvrir, montrant leur directeur derrière son bureau avec un grand sourire et Rogue qui les regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils rougissant.

- Entrez, mes garçons ! Je vois que vous allez bien !

- Très bien, répondit Harry en s'installant loin de Rogue.

Drago s'assit donc dans le fauteuil du milieu, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous a dit pour le changement de chambre ?

- Oui, je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps, répondit Harry en regardant Drago qui souriait en s'occupant de ses ongles.

- Bien, pour l'instant ce n'est que pour les vacances, répliqua le directeur.

- Et ça le restera, dit Drago. Je n'ai aucune envie de changer !

- Nous verrons, répondit le directeur en souriant. Bon… Votre mot de passe est « Héritier d'Epiméthée ».

- C'est bien trouvé, dit Harry en riant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'es pas un de ses héritiers !

- Et heureusement, répliqua Harry, parce que cela impliquerait beaucoup de choses !

- Comme quoi, dit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

- On serait de la même famille !

- Eh bien remercions Merlin, répliqua Drago, qui m'a épargné !

- Tu parles ! Dit Harry en souriant. N'oublie pas qu'un de ses héritiers est une belette !

Dumbledore et Rogue haussèrent des sourcils et Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu as dit belette ! S'exclama Drago en riant.

- C'est de ta faute, répondit Harry rouge de honte.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Rogue agacé par le rire de Drago.

- De qui plutôt, répliqua Dumbledore en souriant. Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Ronald Weasley apprécierait ce surnom !

Harry rougit encore plus et Drago pouffa.

- Severus vous pouvez les conduire, bonne journée les garçons !

- Attendez professeur, dit Drago qui avait arrêté de rire. Qui reste-t-il au château ?

- Tous les professeurs et vous deux !

- Je te l'avais dit, répliqua Harry en se levant. Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Harry ! Drago ! A tout à l'heure Severus !

Ils franchirent la porte et suivirent leur professeur de potion. Les marches descendirent et ils passèrent rapidement les gargouilles. Rogue marchait vite dans les couloirs vides faisant pratiquement courir Harry et Drago. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un homme barbu qui dormait dans son cadre.

- Hum… Hum…

L'homme ouvrit un œil.

- Mot de passe ?

- Héritier d'Epiméthée, répliqua Rogue.

Le tableau glissa sur le coté.

- Voici votre nouvelle demeure, dit-il en faisant un rictus. Ne vous entretuez pas ! Vous êtes seul dans le château, donc vos repas vous seront servis dans votre chambre ! La bibliothèque est ouverte, votre salle de Poudlard aussi… Vous n'aurez plus accès à vos salles communes pour cause de nettoyage. Vous avez le droit de sortir… Bien entendu en restant dans les limites du château ! La foret est toujours interdite, n'est-ce pas, Potter !

Harry grimaça.

- Au revoir !

- Au revoir, Severus ! Répliqua Drago.

Rogue se remit en route, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- Bon… Et si on visitait ? Demanda Drago.

- Allons-y !

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent en franchissant le tableau, était une sorte de salle commune. Plus petite que celles des autres maisons mais très conviviale. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs de maisons, d'ailleurs, ils se seraient crus en dehors du château. Il y avait de grands rideaux mauves qui cachaient les fenêtres, un immense canapé en tissu de couleur violet et pourpre, quelques coussins étaient disposés ici et là, une table basse avec un saladier rempli de langues de dragons et d'autres sucreries. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur laquelle, on avait posé quelques plantes vertes, des livres évidemment, mais aussi des fleurs, une chaîne Hifi (ce qui surprit Harry), des cd, une télévision en face du canapé, une console de jeu et un lecteur DVD. Drago haussa les sourcils en voyant tous ces objets puis ouvrit la première porte. C'était la chambre verte et toutes les affaires de Drago étaient disposées là-bas. Un grand lit à baldaquin au rideau bleu foncé et aux couvertures de la même couleur. Une armoire en face, un bureau et une commode. Une autre porte se trouvait non loin et en l'ouvrant il découvrit une salle de bain toute blanche avec une grande baignoire. Harry de son coté était allé visiter l'autre pièce. Identique à celle de Drago, mais au mur crème. Le lit avait les rideaux magenta ainsi que les couvertures. « C'était joli », se dit-il avant d'aller voir la chambre de Drago.

- Content ?

- Oui, assez ! Je n'aurai pas à partager ma salle de bain, c'est déjà ça !

- C'est vrai que c'est pratique, répliqua Harry. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin des vacances, tu ne voudras plus quitter ce petit paradis !

- Tu plaisantes, je ne suis pas comme ça !

Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu ne me crois pas !

- On verra dans deux semaines !

- On peut parier si tu veux ! Répliqua le Serpentard.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu perdes !

- Tu as peur Potter !

- Oui, très ! Et si on allait regarder la télé !

- La quoi ?

- Télé ! Elle est dans le séjour !

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale et Harry montra l'appareil à Drago. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de branchement et marchait magiquement. Harry se mit à zapper avant d'éteindre.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose !

- De toute façon, on a mieux à faire que regarder ton truc !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Chercher la crypte !

- Maintenant !

- Oui ! Je vais chercher le livre, je reviens !

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner lui aussi, dans sa propre chambre pour chercher le livre de Serpentard.

- Alors, dit Drago en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Il se mit à tourner les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les plans du château. Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avec son livre. Dray posa le bouquin sur la table et sortit sa baguette. Il récita une formule et le plan se copia sur un parchemin qui venait d'apparaître. Il ferma son bouquin, attrapa le plan et le posa sur la table.

- Voilà, dit-il. Ici, nous avons la crypte.

Harry se pencha et regarda longuement la carte.

- Comment tu sais que c'est là ?

Drago soupira. Il appela un autre plan d'un « _Accio_ » et le mit au dessus de la première carte.

- Ça c'est le plan du château dans la version normale de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Tu vois, il n'y a que les cachots d'indiqués !

- Oui !

- Et sur cette version, nous avons toujours les cachots…

- Et un autre étage en dessous, dit Harry en regardant les deux plans.

Il se redressa et sortit sa baguette.

- _Accio_ Carte des Maraudeurs !

La carte fonça vers lui et il l'attrapa rapidement.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

La carte se forma immédiatement.

- Alors nous avons les cachots, dit-il en consultant sa carte des Maraudeurs, et… rien d'autre ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas agrandir la carte !

- Ça ne servirait à rien, dit Drago. A quoi elle te sert concrètement ta carte ? A savoir si personne ne vient vers nous, à surveiller les gens !

- Oui, un peu tout ça !

- On sait que personne ne sera en dessous ! Car personne ne sait que ce niveau existe !

- C'est juste.

Harry observa encore le plan de la crypte.

- Ça va être dur… Répliqua Drago. Parce que pour accéder au niveau en dessous, il faut passer près de la salle commune des Serpentard… Continuer tout droit et normalement on devrait trouver un escalier… Mais il y a un mur à cet endroit !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, répliqua Drago. Je connais les cachots et je sais que là, il y a un mur.

- Comme le disaient Hermione et Terry, il doit y avoir un passage protégé par magie.

- Un mot de passe ?

- Attend.

Harry attrapa sa carte des maraudeurs et regarda attentivement le mur. Une petite bulle apparut soudainement.

- Super ! S'exclama Harry. Regarde !

Drago se pencha et vit le mot s'afficher.

- On a le premier mot de passe ! Dit-il en souriant. _Porta Aperire_ !

- Tu veux y aller ?

- On va bientôt déjeuner, répliqua Drago. On a qu'à attendre après ! On aura tout l'après midi pour ça ! Quoiqu'on n'est pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite… On a deux semaines pour le faire.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Peur de quoi ? C'est juste pour un repérage… Ce n'est pas comme si on devait aller dans la crypte !

- Parce que si on devait y aller, tu aurais eu peur ?

- Pas peur, mais j'aurai une petite appréhension et c'est tout à fait normal !

Harry sourit.

- Tu es prévoyant Drago !

- Je n'aime pas les imprévus !

- Parce que tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça ?

- Non, parce que je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout !

- Bien sûr ! De tout façon, nous irons tout à l'heure ! Tu prendras ta baguette, le caducée, ton plan et tout ira bien !

- Ouais c'est ça, si on reste en vie, bredouilla le Serpentard.

- Bon je vais défaire mes affaires, dit Harry en se levant avec sa carte des Maraudeurs. Méfait accomplit !

Drago en fit autant. Il rangea soigneusement toutes ses robes, ses livres de cours et ses parchemins, alla mettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain puis retourna à sa malle. Il sortit un coffret qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait le caducée de Serpentard. Il le prit et l'observa longuement. C'était un joli ouvrage, les deux serpents enlacés recouverts de pierres précieuses étaient vraiment magnifiques. Il ne reconnaissait pas le bois… du bouleau peut-être. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de se lever et de la pointer sur un livre plus loin.

- _Accio_ livre de potion !

Le livre frétilla puis se souleva dans les airs pour le rejoindre. Drago sourit immédiatement. Il réfléchit un moment puis alla au centre de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux avant de prononcer le sortilège d'aura.

- _Intensification_ !

Un halot de lumière verte vint l'entourer aussitôt. Elle se fit plus intense, projetant des éclairs dans la chambre. L'aura devint encore plus forte, éclairant Drago jusqu'à devenir éclatante, brillante toujours et devenant vert émeraude. Le sol trembla, faisant tomber les livres et les verres se briser. Drago était dans un état second, les yeux fixant le plafond, il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La baguette de Serpentard toujours tendue, propageait sa magie dans toute la pièce. Harry qui était dans sa chambre se précipita dans celle de son ami lorsqu'il entendit des choses se briser. Il le trouva entourer de son aura et ne put qu'admirer la magnifique couleur émeraude qui l'encerclait.

- Drago ! Dit-il.

Mais le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas.

- Drago ? Drago ! Cria-t-il.

Toujours rien. Il hurla alors son prénom et Drago le vit. Son regard était troublant. Harry aurait sans doute dit qu'il était vert mais il pensa que c'était dû à l'aura. Drago baissa son bras, murmura un Finité Incantatem et la lumière s'évapora. Il s'écroula tout de suite, sur le sol, épuisé.

- Dray ! S'exclama Harry en le soulevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Il le déposa dans son lit et s'installa à coté de lui.

- Je voulais savoir… Si je pouvais… utiliser sa baguette, dit-il difficilement.

- Tu as répondu à ta question ? Demanda Harry en riant.

- Oui, sourit-il.

- Joli ton aura… Un peu vert mais… Joli !

- Très vert oui ! Couleur de Serpentard ! Arf… Je suis exténué… Je... je crois qu'une bonne… qu'une bonne sieste s'impose !

- On n'a pas encore déjeuné !

- Trop fatigué pour manger…

Il bâilla bruyamment en enlevant ses souliers. Il les fit tomber par terre, enleva sa robe, desserra sa cravate et tomba dans son lit sous un regard attendrit de Harry.

- Je te garderai de quoi manger, repose-toi !

- Merci Harrrrrry… Dit-il en bâillant.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement. Harry sourit puis se leva. Il regarda autour de lui et jeta un sortilège pour réparer les effets de Drago. Une fois la chambre rangée, Harry sortit et s'installa dans le séjour.

Des plats bien garnis se matérialisèrent sur la table basse. Harry se servit copieusement, avant de se mettre à dévorer le contenu de son assiette. Une fois restaurer, il jeta un sort pour garder la nourriture au chaud puis quitta la pièce. Il fit une promenade de santé autour du lac, trouvant le temps encore très frais, il décida de rentrer. Il marcha dans les couloirs, saluant les quelques fantômes qu'il croisait et les personnages dans les toiles. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené tout droit dans les cachots. Il sourit en reconnaissant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il se souvint alors du plan de Drago, enfin celui de l'édition de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir et trouva un mur de pierre. Il passa sa main dessus en souriant.

- _Porta Aperire_ ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le mur.

Aussitôt, les pierres se mirent à vibrer, bouger puis tournoyer. Une arcade venait de se former devant les yeux de Harry. Il souffla et leva sa baguette.

- _Lumos_ !

Une lumière intense se mit à briller, éclairant le passage. Harry avança et passa l'arcade. Il tendit sa baguette pour y voir plus clair et découvrit un escalier. Il ne voyait pas la fin de celui-ci. Il souffla rapidement et descendit la première marche avant de s'arrêter. Soudain, il pensa à Drago. Ce dernier, n'allait pas être très content s'il visitait la crypte sans lui. Il décida donc de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne croisa personne dans l'école, pas même Miss Teigne ou Peeves, et arriva rapidement chez lui. Drago l'attendait dans leur séjour, une part de tarte aux fraises dans les mains et un morceau dans la bouche.

- Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant la tarte sur la table.

- Non merci. Tu as bien déjeuné ?

- Oui, merci de m'avoir gardé mon repas au chaud !

- De rien !

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Drago avant de croquer dans sa part et de s'asseoir dans leur canapé.

- Je me promenais.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas allé dans les cachots !

- Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Seulement si tu décides d'utiliser un certain mot de passe !

Harry sourit à son ami et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi !

- Deux heures ! Je trouve que c'est suffisant !

- Mouais…

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu étais exténué tout à l'heure, lui dit Harry en prenant finalement une part de tarte.

- J'ai utilisé la baguette de Serpentard, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire. Tu t'en rends compte ! Pas n'importe quelle baguette ! Non ! Celle d'un fondateur ! Il a bâti cette école avec elle ! Je suis… Je suis…

- Heureux ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Excité ? Abasourdi ? Content ? Honoré ?

- Oui ! Voilà ! Honoré d'être considéré comme le nouvel héritier de Serpentard ! Et de pouvoir utiliser son bien le plus précieux !

- Je suis content que tu apprécies !

Drago sourit aux anges.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Harry.

Il croqua dans sa tarte et l'engloutit en quatre bouchées.

- Tu ne veux pas me donner des cours particuliers de défenses ? J'utiliserai ma nouvelle baguette !

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, Dray !

- Je le sais bien ! Mais j'aimerai voir si mes pouvoirs ont augmenté !

- Drago, tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! La baguette n'est qu'un instrument ! A la base, on n'en a pas besoin pour utiliser notre magie !

- Tu me prends pour Londubat ?

- Dray ! Gronda Harry.

- Ok, pardon ! Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai cru ressentir une puissance incroyable au fond de moi… Et c'est la première fois que j'arrive à maîtriser le sortilège d'aura…

- Je suis fier de toi, Dray ! Mais je crois qu'on devrait attendre avant.

- Attendre quoi ?

- Que tu récupères entièrement !

- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! S'exclama Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- J'ai dormi, c'est bon ! Allez !

- Non, d'ailleurs… On ira demain faire un tour dans la crypte.

- Mais allez !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Drago ! Répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Moi ! Faire l'enfant ! Attend ! Tu vas voir !

Il enfouit son reste de tarte dans sa bouche et se redressa.

- Je vais te montrer comment un Malefoy fait l'enfant !

Il lança un regard de prédateur à Harry et lui sauta dessus. Après une lutte sans merci, à base de coup de coussins et de chatouillement, Drago prit le dessus et se retrouva sur le survivant, l'œil étincelant. Il maintint les bras de Harry au dessus de sa tête avec sa main droite et prit un coussin de sa main gauche.

- Filamente ! Dit-il en riant.

Une cordelette vint se nouer autour des mains du survivant.

- Depuis quand tu sais utiliser la magie sans baguette ? Demanda Harry toujours sur le dos avec un dragon accroupi sur lui.

- Je l'utilise rarement et seulement pour des sortilèges simples ! Répliqua Drago. Dit pardon maintenant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as traité d'enfant !

- Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Dit Harry. Regarde ! Tu te venges tout de suite !

- Je n'ai pas commencé à me venger !

Il le frappa avec son coussin, sur la tête.

- Dit pardon ! Répéta Drago.

- Non.

Il le frappa encore.

- Dit pardon à ton maître ! Répliqua Drago. C'est qui le plus fort ? Le plus beau et le meilleur ?

- Moi ! Répliqua Harry en riant.

Il le frappa de nouveau, ce qui fit rire encore plus Harry.

- Répond !

- Jamais ! Finité Incantatem !

Les liens cédèrent et Harry poussa Drago. Il s'installa sur lui et se mit à rire.

- Filamente !

Drago fut immédiatement ligoté et bâillonné.

- Tu vois, dit Harry en regardant Dray, droit dans les yeux. Moi, je maîtrise la magie sans baguette ! C'est pour ça que tu es entièrement ligoté !

Drago émit un petit bruit sourd.

- Et que tu ne peux plus parler ! Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ?

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Pas la peine de me regarder méchamment ! Dit Harry. Ou je serai obligé de te le faire payer !

Dray se mit à gigoter.

- Je crois que je vais arranger tes cheveux ! Un peu dans le même genre que moi !

Drago se mit à bouger dans tous les sens puis poussa un cri.

- Silencio !

Harry explosa de rire en voyant le regard indigné de Drago.

- Tu vas souffrir !

Il mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à les décoiffer. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il regarda son travail avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es parfait ! Dit-il à sa victime. On dirait moi !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux voir ?

Drago hocha la tête et Harry fit apparaître un miroir. Les yeux de Dray s'agrandirent sous l'outrage. Il gigota encore plus, essayant de parler.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Il hocha encore la tête et Harry annula le sort.

- Potter, tu vas me le payer !

- Faut pas chercher les plus fort, Drayki chéri !

- Drayki chéri ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

- Inspiration du moment.

- Détache-moi !

- Finité Incantatem ! Prononça Harry en restant sur son ami.

- Tu sais que tu vas me le payer ça, Potter ?

- Tu te répètes, Dray ! Répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu vas souffrir !

- Ça je le sais aussi… Mais comme tu m'adores, tu ne pourras pas me faire de mal !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et Drago se mit à rire.

- Moi, t'adorer ? Les Malefoy n'adorent personnes ! On adore les Malefoy, nuance !

- Où on les déteste ! Répliqua Harry.

- Oui, bon d'accord, ça peut arriver… Mais je suis exceptionnel !

- Tu l'es, répliqua Harry.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Oh…

- Tu rougis, Dray !

- N'importe quoi !

- Si, tu rougis !

Drago le poussa et Harry tomba du canapé.

- Aïe ! Répliqua-t-il en se frottant le derrière et en se levant.

- Je ne rougis pas !

Il se redressa, alla à une fenêtre et commença à recoiffer ses cheveux grâce à son reflet. Une fois terminée, il soupira longuement.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A la Saint Valentin !

- C'est quand ?

- Demain Potter ! T'es vraiment dans un autre monde ! Dit-il en lui faisant face.

- J'ai des mauvais souvenirs de mes Saint Valentin !

Drago ricana.

- Oui, dit-il avec un rictus. « Tes yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin ! » La belette à vraiment un talent d'écriture !

- Arrête Dray !

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il continua sa récitation.

- « Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin ! C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi ! Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi, Celui-qui-a-combattu-et-vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues ! »

Il explosa de rire en voyant Harry d'une belle couleur rouge brique.

- Tu rougis, Harry !

- N'importe quoi !

Il ricana de nouveau.

- En tout cas, c'est nul ! Elle aurait pu trouver mieux !

- Tu as une mémoire impressionnante, Dray ! Je l'avais complètement oublié…

- Je sais ! Je suis quelqu'un d'impressionnant !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu avais plusieurs mauvais souvenirs…

- Oh… Cho Chang et Madame Pieddodu…

Drago rit encore.

- Elle t'a traîné là-bas !

- Oh oui ! Et j'ai même eu droit à des pleurs !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est délicat.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais !

- Oui…

Il soupira.

- A cause de Cédric Diggory, répondit Harry.

Drago revint s'asseoir à côté de lui et attendit.

- Elle… Elle voulait savoir comment il était mort, poursuivit Harry. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

- C'est compréhensible, répondit Drago. Elle voulait savoir si son ancien amour, n'avait pas trop souffert.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se cala au fond du canapé, un air triste sur le visage.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda doucement le Serpentard.

- Aux personnes qui nous ont quitté…

Il soupira longuement.

- J'aimerai ne pas me sentir coupable mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est comme si ces morts me montraient du doigt, en m'accusant que tout ce qui arrivait, était de ma faute !

- Tu ressens aussi cela pour Sirius ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry ! Dit fermement Drago.

- J'aurais préféré mourir, murmura Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

- Mais c'est ce que je pense…

- Qu'est-ce que le monde serait devenu sans toi ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Il serait noir, Harry… Les moldus seraient des esclaves, les sangs purs au pouvoir et les traîtres à leurs sangs, tous morts !

Harry grimaça.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai ! La guerre commence à peine et tu dois être confiant ! Je sais que tout se passera bien !

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi, Dray !

Le Serpentard sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Arrête de broyer du noir !

Harry soupira avant de sourire.

- Je suis content d'être resté, dit-il.

- Et moi, je suis content de passer ces deux semaines avec toi !

Le sourire du survivant s'agrandit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dray.

- Il est seize heures, donc je ne sais pas.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien sortir de cette chambre !

- Ca te dirait un petit un contre un au Quidditch ? Demanda Harry.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Ils se levèrent aussitôt et quittèrent leur appartement pour le stade.

* * *

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Entrez, Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai trouvé ! Dit-il en prenant un siège en face du directeur. Je sais qui se cache sous les initiales de DC.

- Qui ?

- Diane Connors, n'est autre que Rita Skeeter !

- Mais comment ?

- Elle a fabriqué de toute pièce le personnage de DC pour réintégrer la gazette. Personne ne la rencontrait.

- Oui, elle postait ses articles par hibou, répliqua Dumbledore, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit !

- C'est exact ! Je la soupçonnais d'être à l'origine de cette affaire, reprit Severus et je l'ai fait suivre. Elle a posté plusieurs articles signant par ces initiales.

- Comment a-t-elle su pour Drago… Pour le pseudonyme de Pettigrew ? Pour Sirius…

- Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogé, répliqua Rogue. Elle est en ce moment dans mon bureau…

- Vous avez bien fait… Ne la faisons pas plus attendre !

Dumbledore se leva et quitta son bureau avec le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! Alors Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je remercie Lilounatic pour sa correction et je ne t'en veux pas pour le temps que tu as pris !

**Note importante** : Je vais reprendre des cours donc les chapitres risquent d'arriver avec un peu de retard... Mais je ferai au mieux !

Je cherche également une béta supplémentaire, comme vous le savez, ma beta actuelle Lilounatic a énormément de travail et elle ne peut pas gérer toutes mes fictions, sachant que j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une ou plutot plusieurs nouvelles fictions... bref si ça vous interresse, n'hésitez pas ! Par contre, la béta devra apprécier les slashs... Voila !

bisous et merci encore de me lire !

Demone


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre : Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.**

Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Alors voici lechapitre 39 qui répond à pas mal de questions lol (Crypte, relation entre harry et drago... et bien sûr Rita Skeeter !) Alors bonne lecture!

merci à Lilou, Yuki lover, Théalie et Amy keira pour les reviews !

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

Chapitre 39 :**

- Ma chère Rita, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Dit le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans le bureau de son maître des potions.

Il fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'installa près de Rogue qui était entré à sa suite. Ils faisaient face à une Rita Skeeter, qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Elle portait une robe de sorcière flambant neuve d'un rouge vif et une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur. Elle était impeccable, de sa coiffure compliquée en passant par le maquillage raffiné, sans oublier bien sûr les ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle fit un sourire radieux aux deux hommes et parla d'une voix parfaitement calme au ton légèrement insultant.

- Bonjour Dumbledore, Rogue !

- Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé, dit le directeur en souriant. Avec un froid pareil…

- Avec joie, mais avant j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda-t-elle, voulant couper court à toutes ces simagrées.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un service à thé impeccable, le tout sur un plateau en argent raffiné, avec même des petits gâteaux à la cannelle.

- J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, dit-il sérieusement.

Rita haussa un sourcil et montra toutes ses dents pour répondre.

- C'est plutôt mon rôle, non ?

- Certes, mais nous allons les inverser pour une fois !

Pendant leur échange, le professeur Rogue s'était occupé du thé et il tendit les différentes tasses.

- Merci Severus !

Dumbledore trempa ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée de thé au Ceylan. Rita l'imita rapidement en tenant fermement sa tasse.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore, nous pouvons commencer !

Il déposa sa tasse et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Cela fait un certain temps que nous ne voyons plus votre nom dans les colonnes de la Gazette, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai pris quelques… vacances, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

- Vraiment ! Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

- Oui, la Gazette n'a pas besoin de moi… Ils ont de très bons reporters !

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Dumbledore. Voyez-vous, nous aimerions avoir certains renseignements sur les personnes qui travaillent là-bas !

- Et pourquoi le demander à moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes la mieux placer pour nous répondre, vous pouvez sans aucun doute nous aider ! Dit Dumbledore.

Il but une autre gorgée et sourit à Rita.

- Nous aimerions savoir si vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un certain DC.

- DC, dîtes-vous ? Hum… Laissez moi réfléchir… Une journaliste de la Gazette, c'est ça ?

- Une journaliste ? Ha… Vous la connaissez alors, répondit Dumbledore.

Il sourit largement et fixa Rita par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- Qui ne la connaît pas ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Elle a écrit de précieux articles ces temps-ci…

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Une plume aiguisée et vindicative… Un peu comme la votre !

- Oh, vous trouvez ?

- Nous trouvons, oui, répliqua Rogue pour la première fois. L'avez-vous déjà rencontrée ?

- Par Merlin, non ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !

- Mais vous savez que c'est une femme, dit encore Rogue avec un rictus qui se voulait souriant.

- Hé bien, j'en ai entendu parler ! Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle reprit un peu de thé et soupira.

- Vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ?

- C'est étrange, reprit Dumbledore, mais personne ne semble savoir qui est cette DC ! Enfin à part vous !

- Je ne l'ai…

- Jamais rencontrée, nous le savons, dit Rogue.

- Non, jamais… Hum…

- Et vous ne savez pas non plus comment elle a eu toutes ses informations ? Demanda encore Dumbledore.

Rita toussota dans son poing et reprit un peu de thé. Elle reposa sa tasse et croisa les bras.

- Je… Non !

- Vraiment ?

- Je…

- Oui, Rita ? Répliqua Dumbledore.

- Qui est DC ? Demanda Rogue.

- Diane… Répliqua Rita.

Elle papillonna des cils puis se calla dans le fauteuil.

- Diane Connors, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

- Bien, nous avons déjà un nom, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Qui est-elle ?

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle lutait pour ne pas parler.

- Oui, qui est cette femme, répéta Rogue.

- Diane… C'est moi !

Dumbledore s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en souriant, tandis que Rogue se contenta de regarder la femme avec mépris.

- Vous êtes Diane Connors, reprit le directeur.

- Oui, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- Pourquoi avoir crée ce personnage ? Demanda Rogue en croisant les doigts et en les posant sur la table.

- Il faut revenir quelques années en arrière pour cela, répondit-elle en faisant un rictus. Pendant la coupe des trois sorciers !

Rogue haussa un sourcil et Dumbledore lui tendit une autre tasse de thé.

- Oui ! Cette petite idiote m'a découverte et m'a fait du chantage !

- Tiens donc, dit Dumbledore. Qui ça ?

- Votre chère étudiante de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger !

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demanda aussitôt Rogue.

- Elle se demandait comment je faisais pour toujours avoir des scoops juteux sur son cher ami le petit Potter ! Et elle a trouvé, la garce ! Très intelligente… Peut-être un peu trop même !

- Qu'a-t-elle trouvé ? Demanda sèchement le professeur de potion.

- Que j'étais un animagus non déclaré ! Un scarabée, ajouta-t-elle tout sourire.

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe et fixa la journaliste.

- Vous êtes un animagus ! Dit le directeur.

- Et oui ! C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour les malaises de Potter ou encore pour le fourchelang !

- Et pour Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Rien de plus facile ! Avec ma forme d'animagus, j'ai accès à beaucoup d'endroits ! Les cellules du ministère en font naturellement partie ! Quand j'ai appris pour l'arrestation de Pettigrew, j'ai senti le scoop et je ne me suis pas trompée ! J'ai relaté les faits de sources sûres et ce n'était que la vérité !

- C'est comme ça que vous avez su pour Drago ! Répliqua Rogue.

Elle se mit à ricaner.

- Pettigrew est un bavard ! Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait pour moisir le moins de temps possible à Azkaban. Il rêve le pauvre rat ! Il a parlé du jeune Malefoy à beaucoup de monde et si vous voulez un conseil, veillez bien sur lui !

Elle rit de plus belle, faisant grimacer Rogue.

- J'ai fais mon travail, dit-elle en riant froidement, j'ai dit la vérité au Monde des Sorciers !

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix.

- Miss Granger vous avait menacée de révéler votre identité au ministère de la magie, si vous recommenciez à médire sur Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact ! Je lui ai même présenté des excuses de la part de la Gazette, à ce cher Harry ! Il doit être content !

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Dumbledore sans en dire davantage.

Il se leva.

- Que faisons-nous d'elle ? Demanda Rogue.

- Vous allez me tuer ? Dit-elle d'une voix perçante.

Dumbledore ne lui adressa pas la parole, il parla à Rogue avec calme.

- Occupez-vous d'elle ! Effacez notre conversation et sa venue ici !

- Je la laisse partir ? Demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Rita se calla dans sa chaise.

- Oui, nous savons qui elle est et où la trouver, dit-il en regardant Rita. Nous lui écrirons seulement une lettre lui ordonnant d'arrêter ses articles !

Dumbledore la fixa et puis continua.

- Ou nous serions obligés de révéler votre secret au ministère !

Rogue se leva à son tour.

- Je m'en occupe.

La journaliste frissonna et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Rita, on ne vous fera aucun mal ! Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes, ma chère ! J'ai été ravi de prendre le thé en votre compagnie !

Rita sourit niaisement. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Rogue et sortit des cachots.

* * *

La Saint Valentin arriva avec une couche de givre sur les fenêtres du château et une dizaine de lettres pour Drago. Il fut d'ailleurs réveillé par la horde de hiboux, qui hululaient avec entrain pour être libérés de leur fardeau. Il grimaça puis gémit son mécontentement en se redressant, observant la cause du bruit et donc de son réveil.

- Stupides volatiles ! Cria-t-il. Je suis en vacances !

Le vacarme se fit plus fort encore et Drago se leva aussitôt.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je me lève !

Il détacha son courrier en soupirant puis retourna dans son lit avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Malheureusement pour lui, un certain Gryffondor avait autre chose en tête. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et lança un « Bonjour Dragonouchet », d'une voix suraiguë, dans une parfaite imitation de Pansy Parkinson. Drago soupira de nouveau son désespoir et enfouit sa tête sous un gros oreiller. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il courut jusqu'au lit et sauta sur le pauvre Drago avant de le secouer dans tous les sens.

- Debout, Dragonou ! C'est l'heure !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter !

- Oh allez, Dray ! C'est un jour magnifique !

Drago sortit la tête de son oreiller et se retourna. Il regarda la fenêtre puis Harry.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter ! Il fait gris, il fait froid, je suis fatigué et il n'est que neuf heures du matin !

- On a pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

- Ah ouais ? Quoi par exemple ?

- Manger les chocolats que j'ai reçus ! Ecrire des cartes pour tes admiratrices, dit-il en voyant la pile de lettres sur le bureau, ensuite on doit faire un tour dans la crypte.

- Potter !

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse, parfaitement imitée.

- Désolé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je t'appelle Potter parce que tu m'as réveillé ! Et je déteste ta manière de me hurler dans les oreilles le matin !

- Oh excuse-moi ! Mais tu étais déjà réveillé puisque j'ai entendu ta voix mélodieuse de ma chambre !

Dans une parfaite imitation, Harry cria un « STUPIDES VOLATILES ! » avant d'exploser de rire.

Drago ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

- Arrête de bouder, ce n'est plus de ton age ! Et va te préparer !

- Pas envie !

Harry soupira.

- Bon tant pis… Je mangerai mes chocogrenouilles tout seul…

- Ouais et étouffe-toi avec !

Harry se releva doucement.

- Moi qui avait prévu un petit-déjeuner, rien que pour toi, spécial Saint-Valentin !

L'humeur de Drago s'améliora immédiatement.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

- Et oui… Mais tu n'en veux pas, donc je vais tout débarrasser et… Passer ma journée tout seul…

- Mais non… J'étais un peu fatigué mais c'est du passé ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé… Et… Hum… Je serai ravi de petit-déjeuner avec toi !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors à tout de suite !

Il quitta la chambre du Serpentard puis s'activa dans leur petit séjour. Il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître quelques roses, puis appela Dobby pour leur repas. Celui-ci arriva bientôt et Harry saisit un parchemin et une plume pour écrire un mot à Drago. Une fois ceci fait, il s'installa près d'une fenêtre et prit une rose blanche. Il souffla longuement, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, se petit tête-à-tête. Il fut détourné de ses pensées par un cri de surprise venant de Drago. Harry lui fit face et sourit.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Dray ! Je sais que tu aimes cette fête… Et comme je n'ai rien pu t'acheter… J'ai préparé cette surprise ! J'espère que tu aimes !

Drago lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

- J'adore, merci Harry !

Le Gryffondor lui donna sa rose blanche et l'embrassa maladroitement sur la joue. Le Serpentard devint rapidement rouge brique et Harry en profita pour le mener jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent côte à côte.

- Pourquoi tu m'offres tout ça ? Demanda Drago après un moment de silence.

- J'ai pensé que se serait un bon moyen de te montrer combien je t'apprécie !

Il lui tendit le mot et sourit. Drago le déplia et se mit à lire.

_« Bonne Saint-Valentin !_

_Pour un ami cher à mon cœur et que je suis heureux d'avoir appris à connaître !_

_Ton ami, je l'espère, Harry. »_

Il le plia soigneusement et sourit au survivant.

- Ça me touche énormément ! Et j'ai aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi !

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin et la tendit à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre !

Le Gryffondor obéit et découvrit un magnifique collier en or blanc avec un dragon en pendentif. La chaîne était faite de mailles fines bien serrées et le dragon également en or blanc avait deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Il fit un grand sourire à Drago.

- Il est superbe !

- Ravi que ça te plaise !

- Mais… Quand ?

- C'est un secret !

- Oh… S'il te plait !

- Le collier m'appartient et je te l'offre car toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de précieux !

- Merci, répliqua le Gryffondor en rougissant.

- Tu veux que je te le mette ?

- Oui, s'il te plait !

Drago prit le collier et le plaça rapidement.

- Il te va mieux qu'à moi, dit-il en prenant le dragon entre ses doigts. Comme ça tu m'auras toujours près de toi !

- Je le garderai toujours !

Drago lâcha le pendentif et haussa un sourcil.

- Bien entendu que tu le garderas toujours ! Le fermoir est magique ! Tu ne peux pas l'enlever !

Harry éclata de rire.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter !

- Et si on mangeait ! Dit le Serpentard en dépliant sa serviette. Je dois faire honneur à ce somptueux déjeuner !

- Tu as intérêt ! J'ai tout fait de mes mains !

- Ah bon ?

- Non, mais presque !

- Tu as demandé à Dobby !

- Bon c'est vrai, mais l'intention était là !

Il fit un grand sourire à Drago avant de lui présenter le petit-déjeuner.

- Alors au menu, nous avons du thé de Ceylan, du thé à la bergamote ou à la menthe ! Du café, du lait et du chocolat ! Il y a aussi des crêpes, du pain, des croissants et des brioches ! Du bacon, des saucisses et du lard ! Des œufs au plat et… Hum, c'est tout…

- Tu oublies le jus de citrouille et la corbeille de fruits ! C'est super Harry, merci !

- Mais de rien ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Je peux le faire !

- Oh que non ! J'ai passé ma vie à servir des gens que je n'aimais pas alors maintenant que j'ai envie de le faire de moi-même, tu ne vas pas me priver !

- Non… Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ? Demanda innocemment le Serpentard.

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Répondit immédiatement le Gryffondor.

- Si c'était vrai, murmura Drago pour lui-même.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Du thé, du lait ou du café ?

- Thé à la bergamote, s'il te plait, avec un sucre !

- Très bien… Tu veux des tartines ?

- Oui, merci.

Harry servit le thé et le remit à Drago. Il coupa des brioches et les tartina avec de la confiture à la fraise. Il se servit ensuite, mangeant doucement, discutant également, s'occupant de Drago un maximum.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Tu restes au château alors que tu pouvais passer tes vacances avec ton meilleur ami et sa famille ! Maintenant ça…

Il désigna les roses et le déjeuner.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu es important pour moi !

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial pourtant !

- Oh que si ! Répondit le Gryffondor en souriant. Tu as un caractère exceptionnel, une intelligence remarquable, une discussion plus qu'agréable, un sens de l'humour particulier et un sens de la critique sans pareil ! Je crois que c'est pour toutes ses raisons que je t'apprécie ! En plus, on se ressemble je trouve, à notre manière…

Harry le fixa un moment avant de sourire de plus belle.

- Allez, tu as un thé à finir ! Ensuite on répondra à tes admiratrices !

- Je n'ai pas reçu de cartes !

- Il y en avait plein ton bureau !

- Pas tant que ça ! Un dizaine et je sais de qui elles sont !

- Ah ?

- Oui… Ma mère… Enfin d'habitude…

Il baissa les yeux et joua avec sa tasse.

- Dray, ça va ?

- Oui… Coup de blues, comme diraient les moldus.

- Elle t'a sans doute écrit aussi cette année !

- J'espère, murmura Drago.

- Ensuite de qui sont les autres ?

- Pansy, je suppose… Chaque année elle m'en envoie au moins quatre.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Elle a peur que tu ne reçoives pas le message.

- Oui, je crois, sourit le Serpentard.

- Ensuite ?

- Hé bien, Millicent m'en envoie une, mais c'est en tout amitié. Après c'est des filles de l'école et toi ?

- Oh… Quelques-unes… Dit Harry en rougissant.

- Quelques-unes ? Tu dois en avoir une tonne, oui !

- Non, mais j'ai suffisamment de chocolats pour passer l'hiver et le printemps tranquille.

- Et… Hum… Et Ginny ?

Harry remua mal à l'aise.

- Elle t'a envoyé une carte ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est compliqué.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Eh bien, elle me dit qu'elle a réfléchi et que…

- Elle aimerait revenir, finit Drago.

- Oui… En quelque sorte…

- Tu lui as répondu ?

- Pas encore… Pour tout te dire, je… J'avais oublié…

Il sourit avant de soupirer longuement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre de toute façon, continua-t-il.

- Dit lui ce que tu ressens pour elle !

- Hé bien, il est là le problème. On est resté ensemble plus de cinq mois et je ne lui ai jamais dit « Je t'aime ». J'étais bien avec elle. C'est une très belle fille, intelligente, drôle, sensible, adorable… Avec un caractère de cochon, dit-il en souriant. Mais… Il n'y a pas eu de déclic… Je crois.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Je l'aime comme une amie…

- Que vas-tu lui dire ? Enfin pour qu'elle le prenne bien ?

- Oh… Que je ne peux pas rester avec elle car je dois sauver le monde !

Il se mit à rire avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

- J'ai peur de la vexer…

- Elle va croire que tu me préfères à elle ! Sourit Drago.

Harry pouffa.

- J'ai tellement eu de scènes de jalousie de sa part à cause de toi, que ça ne m'étonnerait même plus !

- Comme si on allait finir ensemble ! S'exclama Drago. Quoique…

Harry se mit à rire.

- Attention ! Toutes les filles vont me demander qui m'a offert ce collier ! Et je suppose que Gin, va trouver tout de suite !

- Tu leur diras que c'est la jolie blonde qui te l'a offerte !

Harry rit de plus belle.

- Je l'avais oubliée celle-là !

- Pas moi ! J'en ai pris un coup sur le moral et dans ma virilité !

- Je suis désolé !

Il prit la rose blanche qu'il avait donnée à Drago et murmura une formule.

- _Immortalise_ !

La fleur scintilla et Harry la rendit à Drago.

- Pour me faire pardonner ! Elle est éternelle maintenant ! Tu penseras à moi, jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Drago la porta à son nez et respira son doux parfum.

- Merci.

Il s'approcha, embrassa Harry sur le coin des lèvres puis se leva.

- Je reviens, dit-il.

Il alla rejoindre sa chambre et revint avec sa pile de lettres. Il ouvrit les quatre lettres de Pansy qui lui disait combien elle l'aimait et les jeta dans le feu comme à son habitude. Ensuite celle de Milli qui lui souhaitait un grand bonheur. Il y avait trois lettres de filles de l'école qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les deux dernières lettres venaient de ses parents et Drago pâlit brutalement.

Il ouvrit celle de sa mère après l'avoir observé pendant près de cinq minutes sans rien faire. Harry le soutenait en silence. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant sa lecture et le prit dans ses bras après. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Drago prenne la parole.

- Elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle veut juste savoir… Elle veut que je lui explique… Ce qui est arrivé…

Harry resserra son étreinte et soupira.

- Dis lui tout ! Parle lui de Gin et moi…

Il se recula et le regarda.

- Dis lui que tu m'as sauvé.

Harry lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa la joue.

- Ouvre celle de ton père.

Drago hésita. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Il ouvrit. Dès qu'il posa sa main sur le parchemin, les mots apparurent.

_« Mon cher fils, _

_Tu es le seul à pouvoir lire ces lignes, le parchemin étant ensorcelé._

_Je pensais que tu viendrais au manoir pour les vacances ! J'en suis très déçu ! J'espérai te voir pour te présenter à notre maître ! Lui qui mourrait d'envie de te rencontrer ! Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon de ton âge tue l'un de ses meilleurs mangemorts ! Il en était presque excité quand il l'a su. _

_J'ai ouie dire également, que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec Potter ! Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours ! Réussir à appâter ce jeune imbécile, en lui faisant croire que tu étais de son côté… C'est du grand art et je suis fier de toi ! Tu fais honneur à notre famille, à notre nom. _

_J'espère quand même te voir bientôt. Ta mère est en voyage, mais elle sera là pour ton retour !_

_On ne reste jamais loin de moi, tu le sais !_

_Ton intronisation se fera dans les plus brefs délais ! Ne me déçois pas !_

_Ton père, Lucius Malefoy. »_

Drago trembla de rage. Il lâcha sa lettre et se leva immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dray ? Demanda tout de suite Harry, en se levant lui aussi.

Mais Drago ne dit rien. Il marchait toujours dans le petit séjour serrant les poings et les dents. Harry vint se mettre devant lui et l'arrêta.

- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Drago soupira et se passa rageusement les mains dans les cheveux !

- Il… Il croit que je le fais exprès !

- Quoi ?

- Il croit que je te mens, Harry !

- Comment ça ?

Drago se mit à ricaner, puis rit de plus belle.

- Dray arrête !

Mais il continua de plus en plus fort.

- Drago, ça suffit ! ARRETE !

Le Serpentard rigola encore et Harry le gifla. Des traces de doigts apparurent aussitôt et Drago s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Pardon, mais je croyais que tu me faisais une crise de démence !

Drago caressa sa joue en grimaçant.

- Tu m'as remis les idées en place !

Il soupira longuement et retourna s'asseoir.

- Ma vie est un enfer !

- Et la mienne, dit Harry.

Drago le regarda avec tristesse.

- On ferait mieux de se suicider et de laisser ce monde pourri !

- Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Même si tout n'est pas rose, il y a quelques moments qui méritent d'être vécu ! Notre petit-déjeuner par exemple, nos matchs de Quidditch, nos ballades dans la roseraie, tes disputes avec Ron ou tes discussions avec Prudence !

Drago soupira et Harry vint le rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Mon père croit que je te manipule ! Il croit que j'ai tué ma tante pour faire mes preuves !

Harry eut la chair de poules.

- Tu le sais que je suis avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il la serra doucement.

- Comment fais-tu pour me croire ? Comment fais-tu pour me redonner l'espoir alors que ta vie est plus compliquée que la mienne ?

Harry lui sourit.

- J'aime me dire qu'il y aura un lendemain et qu'il sera plus beau que les jours passés. J'aime me dire qu'un jour, j'aurai une vie meilleure, avec tous les gens que j'aime, dont tu fais partie, Dray…

- Comme Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui, comme eux et Ginny. Ou encore Remus, la famille Weasley et les jumeaux Ottoms ! Tu es dans ma famille maintenant !

- Merci Harry !

- Allez viens !

Il le serra dans ses bras et soupira encore.

- J'ai envi de pleurer, dit le Serpentard.

- Si ça peut te soulager, n'hésite pas ! Je te prête mon épaule.

Le cœur serré, le Serpentard se laissa aller, jetant son masque au loin. Harry lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et en lui embrassant les cheveux. C'était particulier, intime et paisible. Drago essuya ses larmes et remercia le Gryffondor par un baiser, un simple baiser qui voulait dire merci pour tout, merci d'être là… Pour moi…

* * *

- Entrez ! Répondit le professeur Déméter en entendant frapper à la porte.

Elle était assise derrière son bureau, lisant un épais volume, aussi gros qu'un annuaire téléphonique moldu, quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Le professeur Rogue était là, devant elle, la fixant intensément.

- Tiens, Severus ! Tu es venu m'apporter une carte pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Un rictus se forma sur le visage du maître des potions.

- Il aurait fallu me mettre sous imperium pour obtenir ce genre de choses de ma part !

Perséphone éclata de rire et referma son livre d'un coup sec.

- Ne me tente pas, Severus ! N'oublie pas qui a été mon mentor !

- Je n'oublie pas ce vieux fou d'Alastor !

- Assieds-toi !

Rogue marcha jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'installa.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, si ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin ?

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil et le fixa. Rogue la détailla longuement. Elle portait une chemise blanche à manches longues avec col mao, sur un pantalon de couleur foncé, noir ou bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et descendaient le long de son épaule gauche.

- Alors ?

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Dumbledore t'a confié ce poste ?

- Parce que je suis qualifiée pour !

- Je n'en doute pas… Et Potter ?

- Je veille sur lui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le directeur me l'a demandé !

- Comme à nous tous !

- Oui… Et parce qu'il va vivre de grandes choses cette année !

- Quelle chose ?

- Rencontrer l'amour, devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de notre monde et mourir !

- Mourir ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi !

- Ecoute moi bien, Severus ! Commença-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. Harry va devoir choisir entre sa vie et son amour ! A ton avis que va-t-il choisir ?

Rogue grimaça.

- Tu sais qui il a choisi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants de malice et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que c'est cette gourde de Virginia Weasley !

Perséphone se mit encore à rire.

- Tu es aveugle, Severus ! Tu n'as jamais su voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Harry est un peu comme toi, d'ailleurs !

- Evite ce genre de comparaison.

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Tu as du mettre des années pour t'apercevoir que je t'aimais ! Et j'espère que Harry mettra moins de temps que toi ! Il n'a pas vraiment le choix !

- Qui ?

- Je ne te dirais rien, fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Tu le verras par toi-même.

- Dumbledore le sait ?

- Dumbledore sait toujours tout ! Répondit-elle en croisant les jambes.

- Il sait que Potter va mourir !

- Oh, il le sait… Mais pour Dumbledore, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus !

- Bien sûr…

- Tu sais, Severus… Le jeune Potter a tout d'un grand… Je suppose que tu connais cette histoire d'Epiméthée et des quatre fondateurs !

- Oui… Ils réunirent une partie de leurs pouvoirs pour rendre Epiméthée plus fort.

- Exacte ! Et bien l'histoire recommence et je suis là pour quelle se passe le mieux du monde ! Tout ce que je peux rajouter, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'en mêler ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Alors agît normalement et surtout laisse Harry tranquille !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je serai obligée d'agir en conséquence !

- Tu me menaces, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, ce qui se déroule… Dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! Des entités supérieures contrôlent cette histoire et on ne peut rien y faire !

- Je ne ferais rien… Si rien ne me force à m'en mêler…

- Tu voulais autre chose ?

- J'aimerai que tu t'occupes de Drago.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il doit maîtriser l'Occlumancie, c'est important.

- Je ferai le nécessaire… Puisque Harry n'a plus besoin de cours !

- Il maîtrise cet art ?

- Oui et très bien ! La Légilimancie aussi ! Un élève brillant !

Rogue eut un rictus.

- Il ne fait pas autant de progrès avec moi !

- Mets ta haine de côté !

- Je l'ai mise de côté, il y a bien longtemps ! Je ne dirais pas qu'on s'entend à merveille… Bref… Il est assez dispersé en ce moment.

- Il a beaucoup d'occupations… Entre le Quidditch, ses cours, l'AD et nos leçons… Je me demande comment il fait pour voir ses amis…

- Il se débrouille, je présume…

- Oui… Hum… Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci, j'en ai bu suffisamment ces derniers temps…

- Rita Skeeter a été bavarde ?

- Oh que oui ! Vu la dose de Véritasérum…

- Elle a parlé de Drago ?

- Oui… Elle a appris ce qu'il a fait par Pettigrew…

- Je suppose que Drago est plus en danger maintenant !

- Oui, il l'est… Le seigneur des ténèbres sait qu'il a tué l'un de ses meilleurs mangemorts donc…

- Il le voudra de son côté ou il le voudra mort…

- Exactement…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- Je l'ai vu grandir donc oui, je m'inquiète…

- Tu aurais donc un cœur ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Il parait… Mais chut c'est un secret…

* * *

Harry et Drago passèrent un long moment de leur matinée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après s'être échangé leur premier baiser, ils s'étaient allongés sur le canapé, grignotant de temps en temps, une chocogrenouille, posée sur la table non loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette après-midi ? Demanda Harry en caressant machinalement les cheveux de Dray.

- Je ne sais pas trop… On devrait peut-être aller dans la crypte. Tu sais les passages qui n'existent plus…

- Ils existent et j'ai même le premier mot de passe !

- Comment tu l'as eu ? Demanda Drago en se redressant et faisant face à Harry.

- Hier… Quand tu dormais… Je suis allé voir…

- Sans moi ! S'exclama le blond l'œil brillant étrangement.

- Oui… Tu étais exténué après avoir utilisé la baguette de Salazar.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

- Je suis désolé ! Mais je ne suis pas vraiment entré… Il y avait un escalier… Et je ne suis pas descendu…

Drago se leva subitement.

- Très bien, alors allons-y !

Harry se redressa.

- Maintenant !

- Oui !

- Mais… Tu ne veux pas attendre de déjeuner…

- Oh Harry ! On vient de se gaver de sucrerie… On peut bien attendre pour manger !

- Bon…

- Je vais chercher ma nouvelle baguette !

Dray quitta la pièce rapidement. Il revint avec le plan de l'école qui était dans « L'histoire de Poudlard » et la baguette de Serpentard.

- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dit-il en regardant le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé.

Harry soupira puis se leva. Il alla dans sa chambre et revint avec sa carte du maraudeur.

- Ça risque d'être dangereux, Dray !

- Je sais et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je me rie du danger ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Ouais c'est ça !

Drago lui tira la langue et alla jusqu'au tableau qui cachait l'entrée.

- Prêt, pour une nouvelle aventure ?

- On n'est jamais totalement prêt ! Mais allons-y !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur appartement et prirent la route des cachots. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs du château, étant les seuls élèves restant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau inférieur et après avoir inspecté sa carte, Harry les mena jusqu'au mur qui renfermait la crypte. Ils soufflèrent pour se donner du courage et Harry prononça le mot de passe.

- _Aperire Porta_ ! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le mur. Sors ton caducée !

Drago qui l'avait sorti, lui montra. Les pierres froides se mirent à bouger, formant bientôt une arcade.

- _Lumos_, murmura Drago.

- Pourquoi tu murmures ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend en bas !

Il avait dit ça en fixant les escaliers qui descendaient dans les bas-fonds de l'école. Il soupira à nouveau et passa l'arcade, Harry sur les talons. Une fois franchit, le mur se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans une pénombre à peine troublée par l'éclairage de la baguette de Drago.

- _Lumos Maxima_ ! Murmura Harry, faisant étinceler sa propre baguette. Je passe devant !

Harry descendit la première marche puis continua. Après cinq bonnes minutes à ne voir que des murs de briques sombres et des toiles d'araignées bien formées, ils virent la fin des marches. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une galerie avec plusieurs portes… Cinq pour être exact. Harry pointa sa baguette sur elles et blêmit. Drago, lui, était penché sur son plan, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Il y a cinq chemins et tous mènent à une grande salle. Je crois que c'est la crypte.

- Pourquoi autant de chemins ?

- Je crois qu'il y en a un pour les quatre héritiers et un pour toi !

- Je refuse de me séparer de toi !

- Je crois qu'on n'aura pas le choix…

Il replia sa carte et s'avança vers la porte la plus à droite. Il approcha sa baguette et vit des inscriptions. Harry vint le rejoindre immédiatement.

- C'est la marque de Gryffondor, murmura Harry en plissant les yeux. Mais on ne voit pas grand-chose.

Drago recula, levant sa baguette pour mieux y voir. Il marmonna une formule et des torches accrochées aux murs s'enflammèrent. Ils éteignirent leurs baguettes et observèrent les lieux. C'était une pièce circulaire avec des torches et les cinq portes en face d'eux, derrière, se trouvait le long escalier qui les menait au cachot. La poussière et les araignées avaient élu domicile ici-bas et le froid et l'humidité rendait l'atmosphère pesante et légèrement inquiétante. Harry en avait la chaire de poule, il trembla légèrement puis se rapprocha de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Regardons chaque porte, dit le Serpentard.

Harry rangea sa carte du Maraudeur qui ne montrait plus qu'une page blanche puis regarda la porte de Gryffondor. Elle était en bois de noyer, avec le nom du fondateur inscrit dessus. Il y avait aussi un lion sculpté qui avait l'air de somnoler paisiblement. Harry approcha sa main, mais le félin ouvrit la gueule émettant un cri terrible, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Le Gryffondor recula immédiatement.

- Je crois que seul Ron, peut y entrer, dit Drago, une fois les battements de son cœur revenu à la normal.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils allèrent à la porte à côté de celle de Gryffondor et trouvèrent le nom de Poufsouffle gravé sur elle, ainsi que le blaireau qui la représentait. Elle était aussi en bois mais avait des pierres précieuses qui encerclaient les lettres qui formaient son nom. Ils n'essayèrent pas de toucher la poignée et continuèrent leur exploration. La porte centrale ou plutôt l'entrée, celle qui était en face du grand escalier, était cachée par un tableau. Ce dernier représentait un champ de bataille sous la pluie. L'orage grondait, faisant tomber la foudre sur les morts et les survivants. Il n'y avait pas de couleurs vives que du noir et du gris.

- Tu crois que c'est ma porte ? Demanda Harry en se frottant les avant-bras pour se réchauffer.

- Je crois oui et celle d'à côté est celle de Terry !

Un aigle royale pliait et dépliait ses ailes, de façon royale et poussait de petits cris perçants. Il était sculpté dans un bois de chêne et resplendissait de saphirs qui bougeaient au rythme de ses battements. Sous l'oiseau, on pouvait lire le nom de Serdaigle. La porte suivant n'était pas en bois. Elle était en fer forgé et ciselé avec soin. Des émeraudes encerclaient un serpent qui siffla avec rage dès que Harry et Drago s'approchèrent. Le nom de Serpentard était inscrit en dessous. Harry s'avança plus prêt et observa le reptile. Il n'arrêtait pas de cracher, siffler et Harry se mit bientôt à en faire autant, sans s'en rendre compte. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Drago lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh rien… Ou juste que tu parlais à un serpent sur une porte, en fourchelang !

- Maintenant ?

- Oui !

- Désolé ! Dit immédiatement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

- Oh… Heu… Que seul le vrai héritier pourrait entrer.

- C'est tout ?

- Non… Il a dit que tu serais testé pour voir si tu faisais bien l'affaire…

- Il a dit ça comme ça ?

- Pas vraiment, mais c'était l'idée générale ! Répliqua Harry en grimaçant.

Il soupira et se caressa la cicatrice.

- Tu as mal ? Demanda Drago en se rapprochant de lui.

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir ?

- Non… On attendra les autres, on remonte pour le moment…

Drago acquiesça. Ils rallumèrent leurs baguettes et remontèrent à la surface. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau des cachots et furent heureux de retrouver la chaleur du vieux château.

- Bon sang ! S'écria Drago. Je ne dirais plus jamais que les cachots sont froids et humides !

Harry sourit.

- Je meurs de froid… Et j'ai besoin d'un bain ! Je crois qu'il y a des araignées dans mes cheveux !

- J'ai aussi besoin d'un bain, dit Drago… Celle des préfets s'impose !

- Bonne idée, dit aussitôt Harry. C'est une véritable piscine là-bas !

- Avec pleins de savons parfumés…

- Et Mimi Geignarde, répliqua Harry.

- Tu viens de me couper l'envie ! S'exclama aussitôt Drago. Une douche m'ira très bien !

Il se mit à marcher pour rejoindre leur appartement.

- Attend moi ! S'écria Harry, lui courrant après. Je rigolais !

- Arrête de mentir ! Dit-il en continuant son chemin. Cette fille… Ce fantôme, n'est pas normal ! Elle passe son temps à mater dans les bains !

- Ben… Elle te trouve sûrement à son goût, répliqua Harry en le rejoignant et lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, désolé ! J'ai une nette préférence pour les bruns aux yeux verts !

Harry rougit lamentablement et bafouilla tout aussi lamentablement, ce qui fit rire le Serpentard.

- Dommage qu'on ne soit plus ennemi, j'aurai pu rire et me moquer de toi jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Merci, très gentil !

- Je sais ! Mais t'es mignon quand tu rougis !

- Arrête avec ça ! Répliqua Harry en marchant plus vite.

Drago ricana derrière lui puis courut pour le rejoindre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins !

- Non, soupira le Gryffondor. « Héritier d'Epiméthée ! » Dit-il au tableau.

Celui-ci pivota et Harry entra avec son ami.

- Je vais me laver après on mangera.

- Ok, dit Drago. A tout à l'heure !

Il retourna dans sa chambre et rangea sa précieuse baguette. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. Une fois terminée, il alla rejoindre sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Un hibou fit irruption et vint s'installer sur le perchoir. Il soupira avant de détacher sa lettre. Elle venait des Etats-Unis.

_Hello mon cher Drago !_

_Comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi, je t'écris pour savoir comment tu vas, et pour savoir comment vont Harry et les autres. _

_C'est drôle de penser à vous… Vous êtes si loin de nous… Vivement le permis de transplanage ! On pourra se voir et garder le contact plus facilement ! Enfin… Je vous aime tellement que j'espère qu'on se reverra !_

_Alors parlons rapidement de moi ! La rentrée a été dure, sachant qu'on avait passé de superbes vacances avec vous. On a dû raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et du coup le nombre d'inscrit à l'AD a explosé ! Une attaque de mangemorts pendant notre séjour, c'est toujours tentant pour des adolescents en manque de sensations fortes !_

_En parlant de ça… J'ai appris par la Gazette que tu étais… Enfin bref… Si tu veux en parler, je suis là pour toi ! N'hésite surtout pas ! Ça doit être dur comme situation, mais tu peux compter sur tes amis, j'en suis sûre ! _

_J'ai beaucoup appris durant ces deux semaines et je crois que j'ai envie de devenir auror ! Une fille comme moi auror, alors que je rêvais de devenir joueuse de Quidditch ! Bref je ne suis pas encore là… _

_Comment va Harry ? Je sais que vous êtes proche… Pas que vous l'étiez avant l'AD, puisque j'ai pu constaté de petites tensions, mais après ça c'est arrangé… Et pour dire la vérité, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes fait pour vous entendre ! La gazette dit que tu as sauvé le héros national… Il t'a sauvé lui aussi… Et je suis sûre qu'il t'a prêté une épaule, lorsque tous tes détracteurs ont commencé à cracher leurs venins ! Une épaule compatissante… Et des lèvres appétissantes ! Vilain petit Serpentard qui profite du héros du monde sorcier ! Ne le laisse pas tomber ! Harry Potter est un Gryffondor et comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, d'après ce que j'ai appris durant mon court séjour, il est loyal, courageux et il vit avec un seul mot à la bouche… Ou plutôt deux : amour et amitié, avec un grand « A »._

_Oh l'amour !_

_Ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on s'en aperçoive… Alors fait attention à toi ! L'amour ça fait mal . _

_N'oublies pas de dire bonjour à tout le monde et Taïna, te fais pleins de gros bisous !_

_Je t'embrasse, Allyson Barrow ! _

Drago l'a relu une autre fois. Il soupira longuement puis la rangea dans son tiroir. Il retourna dans son salon et vit Harry près d'une fenêtre. Il alla le rejoindre et l'entoura de ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

- J'ai… J'ai reçu une lettre d'Allyson, murmura Dray, elle te dit bonjour… Et elle veut que je veille sur toi…

- C'est plutôt à moi de le faire !

Drago sourit et l'enlaça encore plus.

- Merci d'être resté avec moi.

Il lui embrassa le cou et le lâcha, s'installant sur le canapé. Harry qui avait prit une jolie couleur magenta, poussa un long soupir. Il allait lui faire tourner la tête et accessoirement lui faire exploser le cœur.

- Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Drago. Dobby !

Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Oui, maître Drago Malefoy, monsieur ! S'écria l'elfe d'une voix criarde.

- On voudrait des sandwichs !

- Tout de suite, répliqua l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Les sandwichs arrivèrent bientôt avec une carafe pleine de jus de citrouilles. Harry se jeta sur eux et en engloutit un rapidement. Drago l'imita, mangeant moins vite bien entendu et avec beaucoup plus de classe.

- Ce voyage dans les bas-fonds t'ont fait de l'effet on dirait, répliqua Drago.

- Ouais… Pas que c'était vraiment effrayant…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… L'ambiance…

- Exactement… Je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir la chair de poule !

- Moi… J'ai peur de ce qu'on trouvera derrière nos portes !

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- J'en sais rien… Un labyrinthe avec pleins de monstres !

- Monstres ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Il croqua dans un jambon beurre et mâcha lentement.

- Oui, des trucs à battre… ou à abattre…

- Moi, je crois, commença Harry avant de croquer encore dans son casse-croûte, que che chera un truc en wapport avec les fondafeurs…

- Finis ce que tu as dans la bouche ! C'est dégoûtant !

- Désolé ! Je disais…

- J'ai compris ! Coupa le Serpentard. Ouais ce n'est pas bête… Ils étaient tous spécialisés si on veut… Serpentard les potions, Gryffondor la métamorphose, Serdaigle les sortilèges et Poufsouffle la botanique…

- Et pour moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Un mélange des quatre ! Non, je plaisante, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Harry s'agrandir d'effroi.

- Ça va peut-être être ça !

- On en sait rien ! On verra au moment venu…

- Oui, tu as raison… Avant le solstice d'été, d'après Serpentard, répliqua Harry. On en discutera avec les autres !

- Ou écris à Hermione ! Dit Drago en prenant un autre sandwich.

- Je préfère attendre de les voir ! Les hiboux ne sont plus sûrs…

- Comme tu veux !

Ils finirent de manger, continuant de parler de l'endroit étrange qu'ils avaient visité. Le déjeuner disparut et Harry s'allongea sur le canapé. Il posa un coussin près des jambes de Drago et reposa sa tête.

- Tu peux le poser sur moi ! Dit le Serpentard.

Harry poussa le coussin et installa sa tête sur Dray.

- Je parlais de l'oreiller !

- Je sais !

Drago sourit. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux du brun en soupirant.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Harry qui avait fermé ses yeux sous les caresses.

- A nous… Aux héritiers, à la belette… A Allyson…

- C'est pour ça que tu soupires ?

- Entre autre chose…

- Tes parents ?

- Ouais… Je déprime, je suis heureux, j'ai mal au cœur… Il s'affole quand tu es dans les parages… Je crois que je suis malade… Dit-il en souriant. J'ai attrapé la Criveygite !

- La quoi ?

- La maladie qu'on tous tes fans ! Dit Drago en pouffant.

Harry fronça les sourcils en gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est n'importe quoi, c'est vrai !

Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres du survivant, puis caressa sa joue doucement.

- Je me sens bien avec toi, Harry…

Le Gryffondor sourit paisiblement.

- Moi également.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il s'assit à côté de Dray et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux.

- Tout a très vite évolué entre nous, reprit Harry. Ennemi, ami… Très bons amis… En deux mois, alors que pendant cinq ans, on passait notre vie à se chamailler ! J'adore être avec toi ! J'adore parler avec toi ! J'ai le sentiment d'être libre quand je suis avec toi !

- C'est la même chose pour moi… Quand je suis déprimé, il me suffit de penser à toi, pour me sentir mieux… Me dire qu'un avenir meilleur nous attend, à tous les deux !

Harry sourit encore.

- Ouais une fois terminé, on fera le tour du monde ! Dit Harry. Nous irons sur les plages chaudes de la méditerranée ou sur une île paradisiaque !

- Portant un toast à ta victoire et à toi, tout simplement !

- Croquant la vie à pleine dent !

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- J'ai envie de boire d'un coup ! Dit Drago en souriant. Penser à tous ça m'a miné !

- Y'a pas de quoi s'en faire ! On y arrivera ! Avec un peu de chance Voldemort mourra d'une crise cardiaque !

Drago se mit à rire.

- C'est beau de rêver ! Il n'a pas de cœur !

- Ouais, soupira Harry.

- Arrête de déprimer !

- Tu as raison, j'ai envie de boire aussi !

- On va se faire tuer, si le vieux fou le découvre !

- Allez ! On noie nos soucis !

- Ok… Dobby !

L'elfe réapparut presque aussitôt.

- Oui, maître Drago Malefoy, monsieur ?

- Du whisky !

- Et pas un mot à quiconque, dit Harry.

L'elfe disparut et revint avec deux bouteilles.

- Merci Dobby !

L'elfe se baissa bien bas et disparut.

- A nous ! S'exclama Drago, une fois les verres pleins.

Harry leva son verre.

- A nous !

Ils descendirent leurs gobelets cul sec et en remplirent deux autres.

Après avoir bu, bien plus que nécessaire, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent vautrés sur le canapé, riant et chantant avec un talent inexistant.

- C'est à boire… Boirrrre, à boirrree !

- Oui ! A boirrrreeeee… Qu'il… Nous…

- Faut !

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, regardant le cadavre de la première bouteille rouler sur le sol.

- Pourquoi… Nos vies… Sont sssssiiiiii… COMPLIQUEES ! Dit Drago en se levant et en titubant dans la pièce. Pourquoi ? HEIN MERLIN !

- Parce… que… Parce qu'on… était MECHANT !

- Moi méchant ? Jamais ! Quand d'abord ?

- Dans… Dans… Dans une autre… Vie !

- Hic ! Très méchant alors !

- Oui ! Hic !

- Non ! Toi… Hic… Tout le monde t'aime ! Dit Drago en titubant de plus belle. Et moi… Hic… Personne !

- Si ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

- Toi quoi ?

- Je t'aimeuh ! S'écria le Gryffondor avant d'éclater de rire. Je t'aimeuh !

- Arrête de crier !

- JE T'AIMEUH ! Cria-t-il en se levant et en allant rejoindre Drago.

Sa démarche était aussi incertaine que celle du blond et il se mit à le secouer en riant.

- Arrête, j'ai mal au cœur !

Harry rit de plus belle. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et improvisa un tango endiablé…

- Tu sens l'alcool ! Dit Harry en humant son haleine.

- Hé bien… Toi aussi !

- Tu me fais goûter ?

Drago se mit à rire.

- T'en as déjà… déjà bu !

- Je veux te… goûter… Toi !

- Tiens !

Drago tira la langue et Harry rigola. Il plaça ses deux mains sur son visage et attrapa la langue avec ses lèvres. Il la suça avant de se reculer, les yeux embrumés.

- Tu as… Le même goût… Que moi ! Dit-il en haussant un sourcil !

- Vouis ! Attends !

Il prit un chocolat et le mangea.

- Vas-y !

Harry s'approcha et happa les lèvres du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, faisant danser leurs langues au même rythme. Le Gryffondor passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, gémissant doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. Harry se recula et sourit.

- Très… très bon le chocolat !

Harry se rapprocha encore une fois, l'œil brillant. Il frôla les lèvres de Drago, remonta jusqu'à sa joue, où il déposa un tendre baiser puis le serra dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi pendant un moment, avant que Dray ne se rende compte que le Gryffondor s'était endormi.

Il sourit en voyant le visage paisible de son ami puis soupira légèrement. Il le souleva et le posa doucement sur l'immense canapé. Il le regarda dormir, puis lui donna à son tour un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant un temps indéfini avant de sombrer, lui aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Alors je tiens à remercier mon nouveau beta Yuki Lover ! Qui a fait des merveilles avec ce chapitre ! Alors merci à toi !

Note importante : je reprends les cours... hé oui ça arrive snif ! bref j'aurai moins de temps pour cette fiction et donc vous allez surement attendre longtemps avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre ! Je ferai de mon mieux ! Alors d'ici là, merci pour tout et passez de bonnes fetes !

bizzzzzzzz Demone


	40. Chapter 40

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! On arrive petit à petit vers le bout de la fiction ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**Je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews directement ! Si je l'ai pas fait désolé ! Allez bizz **

**Chapitre 40 :**

- Je vois que Dumbledore a fait les choses en grand !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis préfet et je mérite le meilleur !

- Mouais…

- Non plus sérieusement, il m'a mis ici pour éviter que je reste seul dans le dortoir et dans la salle commune pendant les vacances.

- Et pour ça, il te donne un appartement ?

- Oui, mais je vais rester ici aussi pendant l'année…

- Pourquoi ?

- Raison personnelle !

- Potter ?

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Il reste ici avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que non… Il retourne chez les rouge et or !

Blaise Zabini regarda le petit séjour et soupira.

- Tu t'entends mieux avec Potter… Depuis les vacances… Où devrais-je dire l'ADI

Drago sourit.

- Oui, je m'entends mieux avec lui…

- Et avec toute sa cour !

- Je les avais mal jugés.

- Et tu te mets toute ta famille à dos à cause de lui !

- Pas à cause de lui ! J'ai fais un choix certes difficile mais il le fallait ! J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu que le monde était bien sombre… Ma vie était une jolie illusion.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vis dans le réel et... C'est dur...

Drago fit un sourire triste et soupira.

- Allons dans ma chambre !

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et allèrent dans l'antre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Blaise s'installa sur le lit de son ami, Drago tira une chaise et se mit en face de lui.

- Tu sais, Blaise… Il m'arrive parfois de regretter mon ancien moi… Tout était si facile… Si parfaitement ordonné… Maintenant…

Il soupira à nouveau.

- J'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Comme tu le sais, je m'entends mieux avec Potter… Harry…

Il regarda par la fenêtre puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait, je crois… Je suis même sûr… qu'il me considère comme son ami ! C'est quelqu'un de… Généreux…

- Comme tous les Gryffondor !

- Non… Il est à part…

- Tu m'as l'air bien attaché.

- Je le sais… Murmura-t-il regardant toujours la pluie tombée. J'ai tout perdu en choisissant le bien…

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Drago… J'ai quand même un conseil… Fais attention à toi ! Si ton père l'apprend… J'ai le regret de te dire que tu ne vivras pas très longtemps…

- Je sais, répondit amèrement le blond. Il croit que je me joue d'Harry ! Il croit que je fais tout ça pour mieux le donner à son maître… Il pense même que j'ai tué la sœur de ma mère pour me faire bien voir de lui ! C'est à ni rien comprendre ! Il m'a écrit me disant que je faisais honneur à la famille… Tu parles !

- Drago… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dit rien et surtout ne parle de ça à personne !

Blaise lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne dirai rien… Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit aussitôt Drago.

Il se leva et vint s'installer près de Blaise.

- Alors ces vacances ? Lui demanda-t-il. Comment c'était la France ?

- Enneigé ! Répondit-il en souriant. Mes parents ont une maison dans les Alpes et j'ai trouvé les paysages fantastiques.

- J'ai toujours aimé la France et leur langue… les insultes surtout !

Blaise se mit à rire.

- Je comprends d'où te venait cette manie d'insulter tout le monde à la fin de l'année dernière dans cette langue !

- Ouais… On était allé en France… Bref… On va arrêter avec la nostalgie ! Tu es toujours célibataire ou tu as réussi à trouver une perle rare en France ?

- J'ai trouvé en France… Mais pour deux semaines… Pas envie de m'engager…

- Je comprends…

- Et toi, Drago ? Toujours entrain de refuser les avances de Pansy ?

- Oui, toujours ! Elle m'a envoyé quatre lettres à la Saint-Valentin !

- Pour te dire combien elle t'aime ?

- Entre autre chose !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus ! Elle est jolie dans son genre !

- Si t'aime le genre bouledogue !

Blaise pouffa.

- Tu es bien allé au bal d'automne avec elle !

- Oui, parce que je ne voulais pas y aller seul… Quoique j'aurai du ! Quand je pense qu'elle avait osé demander à Terry avant moi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à accepter l'invitation de l'une de tes prétendantes ! Tu as eu plein d'invitations !

- Ce n'étaient pas des sang purs pour la plupart !

Drago pouffa.

- Heureusement que j'ai arrêté avec ces conneries, j'aurai pu finir marié avec cette dingue !

- Ouais… Tu l'aurais engrossé et tu aurais eu une jolie portée de blondinets râleurs !

- Merci pour râleur !

- Oh mais de rien !

Ils se mirent à rire longuement, s'affalant sur le grand lit, discutant de tout et de rien.

Les cours reprenaient le lendemain et le château retrouvait peu à peu ses habitants. Blaise avait été surpris de trouver le dortoir vide de toute présence et était parti à la recherche du blond qu'il avait rencontré seul à la bibliothèque. Harry lui, était retourné chez les Gryffondor. Ses affaires avaient été transférées le matin même et il avait dit un rapide au revoir à Drago avant de le laisser rejoindre l'antre de Mrs Pince. Il était monté rejoindre sa salle commune et était tombé sur Ron. Il discutait d'ailleurs avec lui, en ce moment même, dans leur dortoir.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ais déménagé ?

- Comme on était que deux, Dumbledore a décidé de me faire partager un petit appartement avec Drago.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- On a bossé nos cours, moi j'ai eu mes leçons avec Rogue !

- Et avec Perséphone ?

- Terminées ! Elle pense que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle !

- Donc tu sais parfaitement fermer ton esprit.

- Je me débrouille pas mal pour les deux… mais je ne crois pas être un expert !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'autre ?

- Drago a pris des cours d'Occlumancie lui aussi. D'après lui, ça vient de Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal… On ne sait jamais avec le père qu'il a !

- Oui… répliqua Harry en soupirant. On est aussi allé dans la crypte.

- C'est par là que tu aurais du commencer ! Alors comment c'est ? Il y a des sorts ?

- Heu… Je préfère attendre avant de t'en parler !

- Attendre quoi ?

- Hé bien… Tous les héritiers… Parce que ça vous concerne tous !

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il regarda sa montre puis Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça aujourd'hui ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu as vu les Ottoms ou Hermione ?

- Non… On s'est vu pendant les vacances mais depuis deux jours plus de nouvelles.

- Pas même de Prudence ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Oh… Heu… Si… Enfin…

- Oui ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle ne m'a pas dit quand ils arriveraient.

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Tu fréquentes trop ce Serpentard ! Tu souris comme lui, maintenant !

Harry éclata de rire. Il finit de ranger ses affaires et vint s'installer sur son lit.

- Harry… Je voulais te dire un truc… C'est assez gênant…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais te parle de Ginny… Elle est un peu déprimée en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

- Hé bien… Hum… Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Prudence et Hermione quand elles sont passées à la maison…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Que tu n'avais pas répondu à sa carte de Saint-Valentin. Que tu l'ignorais… Que tu étais froid avec elle. Donc maintenant… Hum… Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire… Après tout c'est elle qui a rompu… Mais j'aimerai savoir…

- Non, je n'ignore pas ta sœur… J'avais d'autres choses en tête voilà tout ! Et je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, enfin j'essayerai !

- Donc il n'y a personne dans ta vie ?

- Non… A part les héritiers…

- Pas de jolies blondes ou d'autre ?

- Hum… A part Drago… je ne connais pas de blondes et non...

Ron sourit.

- Bon… Et… Hum… Tu ne veux pas te remettre avec elle ?

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas un projet immédiat.

- D'accord…

Ron se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais voir si je trouve Prue et Hermione.

- Ouais… Comme ça on pourra avoir une discussion… Je vais voir Dray !

- On vous retrouve là-bas, alors.

- D'accord ! Tu sais où ça se trouve ?

- Oui, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

- Héritier d'Epiméthée !

- D'accord ! Alors à tout à l'heure !

Il quitta le dortoir et Harry se releva. Il alla prendre sa carte du Maraudeur et quitta son dortoir. Il salua quelques élèves dans la salle commune puis marcha jusqu'à son ancien appartement. Il donna le mot de passe et frappa à la porte de Drago.

- Entrez !

- Dray… Je … Oh… Désolé, je croyais que tu étais seul… Zabini…

- Potter, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

Il se redressa et fixa Harry de haut en bas.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Drago pour couper court au silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui… à propos de… Hum… du truc…

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Truc ?

- Ouais… Hum… De tu sais quoi… Tu sais où… Répliqua Harry en espérant que le Serpentard comprenne.

- Oh… Je vois… ça peut pas attendre ?

- Disons que… Hum… il y a une troupe de Gryffondor qui débarque chez toi…

- Quoi, ici ! Et pourquoi chez moi ?

- Heu… Je dérange peut être ? demanda Zabini en regardant alternativement Harry puis Drago.

- Non… Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua le blond. Bon Harry… retrouve-les et dis leur que ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui.

- Drago, dit Blaise en se levant du lit. Je vais y aller… On se voit ce soir au dîner !

Drago se leva lui aussi.

- Mais non… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On pourra rediscuter à un autre moment !

Dray fit un sourire tendre à son ami.

- Très bien, ce soir…

- Ca me va !

Il fit quelques pas.

- Ravi de t'avoir revu, Potter ! Salut Drago !

Il fit un signe de main au Serpentard et sortit. Harry resta un moment silencieux avant de rentrer dans la chambre et de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- On dirait que je fais fuir tes amis, dit-il en fixant le blond.

- C'est normal en parlant en énigme comme tu l'as fait ! Répliqua le Serpentard avant de se rasseoir. N'importe qui se serait senti de trop !

- Je suis désolé !

Drago soupira.

- C'est pas grave… Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai dit à Ron qu'on était allé dans la crypte et comme je ne voulais pas lui dire concrètement ce qui s'était passé et me répéter six fois, j'ai décidé d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent.

- Tu as bien fait… Une chose… Pourquoi chez moi ?

- Pour éviter la salle sur demande !

- Qui vient ?

- Ron et Ginny… Les Ottoms et Mione…

- Ils sont tous arrivés ?

- Les Weasley sont là, mais pour les autres je ne sais pas…

- Donc tu ne sais pas dans combien de temps, ils seront là.

- Non.

- Bien… Très bien ! dit-il en soupirant.

Il remonta ses oreillers et se coucha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry étonné du voir le Serpentard agir ainsi.

- J'attends… Confortablement !

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Comme tu le sens ! On a déjà partagé un lit, si tu veux t'étendre…

Harry s'accouda juste sur le bord du lit.

- Tu as fait quoi à la bibliothèque ?

- Pas grand-chose… Relu mes cours de potion et toi ?

- Rangé mes affaires, discuté… Et Ron m'a parlé de Ginny…

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il avait surpris une discussion entre sa sœur, Prue et Mione… Elle trouve que je l'ignore.

- Je te conseille d'aller lui parler, répliqua Drago en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Je ne veux surtout pas de scandale, ici !

- On est civilisé, tu sais !

- Vous êtes surtout des Gryffondor ! Et franchement Harry, j'en ai marre qu'elle me pourrisse ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses frasques !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas !

- Je ne l'aimes pas, effectivement ! Je peux rester courtois… Tant qu'elle ne m'agresse pas et qu'elle ne me dit pas que je suis responsable de son malheur !

- Pourquoi tu serais responsable ?

- Elle me l'a déjà reproché… Et j'en sais rien… Peut-être le fait que tu es plus souvent avec moi…

- Tout se passera bien !

- Ouais, que Merlin t'entende !

Drago soupira.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller !

- Si ça va… J'essaie de m'habituer à ma nouvelle situation.

- Ta nouvelle chambre ?

- Oui, entre autre… J'ai envie de reprendre les cours ! ça va me changer les idées !

- Et le Quidditch aussi !

- Oui… On est deuxième pour le moment… Derrière vous.

Harry sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour l'AD.

- Les patronus c'est fait… Les sorts d'aura, on arrête… Je crois qu'on va voir les sorts de soin… ça peut toujours servir… Bien sur, ce sera juste les premiers soins… Un peu plus sophistiqué que chez les moldus mais ça peut nous aider !

- C'est une bonne idée… Pour la protection, on a fait le tour !

- Oui… Je ne peux pas vous aider davantage.

- C'est déjà beaucoup… Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir avec Perséphone ?

- Aucune idée… Répondit Harry. Elle fera peut-être des cours en plus pour vous.

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense… Voir à quoi servent les différents objets.

- Pour l'épée, répliqua Drago, c'est assez simple.

- Oui, mais elle a peut-être d'autres dons.

- Ouais… Moi j'ai plus de mal avec la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Moi aussi, peut-être que Prudence aura une idée.

- On verra…

Drago se mit à bâiller.

- fatigué ?

- Un peu… J'ai mal dormi cette nuit… Un cauchemar…

- tu veux me le raconter.

Drago sourit timidement.

- C'est stupide.

- Raconte toujours !

- J'ai… J'ai rêvé de mon père… En fait, j'étais ici dans cette chambre… Je travaillais, je crois… Il faisait beau… je dis ça parce que le ciel était dégagé et que je regardais par ma fenêtre. J'ai vu un hibou, il me portait un colis et une lettre.

- ça venait de qui ?

- Ma mère… Elle me donnait des nouvelles…

- Ensuite ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai ouvert le colis. Il y avait un médaillon en argent. Je l'ai pris et il m'a transporté !

- Un portoloin ?

- Oui ! J'ai atterri au manoir devant mon père ! Il m'a battu… Puis enfermé dans une cellule…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Mon rêve était bizarre… Les scènes se succédaient… Tout était noir… J'ai atterri ensuite dans une pièce étrange…

Il se redressa et se frotta les tempes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Harry.

- Une autre cellule… Noire et froide…

Il se concentra pour se souvenir. Il frissonna soudain.

- J'ai vu Voldemort…

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Il était dans mon rêve… Quand il m'a vu, il s'est mit à rire. Encore et encore… C'était effrayant… Il était effrayant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il m'a dit que lui seul était le véritable héritier de Serpentard. Il m'a lancé des doloris et j'ai sombré dans le néant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis resté dans cette cellule… Des heures peut-être des jours… Le rêve avait l'air si réel !

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Mon père est revenu et m'a traîné de force hors de la pièce. Il a ensuite fait signe à deux mangemorts et on a transplané. Je ne sais pas où on se trouvait. C'était une pièce circulaire avec des gradins de part et d'autre. Il y avait des escaliers qui menaient au centre de la pièce et mon père m'a poussé pour que j'avance.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait une arcade au centre avec un voile ? Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui…

- C'est la chambre de la mort !

- Celle du ministère ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Celle où Sirius est mort ! Continue, je t'écoute…

- J'ai… Vous… Vous êtes arrivés !

- Qui ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant plus de Drago.

- Les héritiers et toi ! Puis Voldemort est apparu. Il riait mais je ne l'entendais pas ! Je n'entendais plus rien d'ailleurs. Les images se succédaient, c'était des flashs. Voldemort et moi, Voldemort me tirant les cheveux, toi qui criais… Voldemort me poussant vers toi…

Il s'arrêta et serra les poings.

- Il a lancé le sort impardonnable… Il voulait me tuer mais tu m'as sauvé ! Tu es mort dans mon rêve, Harry. Tu es mort en me sauvant.

Harry et Drago soupirèrent. Le Gryffondor vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Tout avait l'air si vrai ! Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, le cœur battant… Je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

- Ni pensons plus, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas mourir… Enfin pas tout de suite.

Drago sourit tristement.

- Je l'espère…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ginny ! Cria Ron en voyant sa sœur au bout d'un couloir.

La rousse se retourna et attendit son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ?

- Tu as vu Prudence et Mione ?

- Non… Elles seront là à seize heures.

- Tu allais où ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Si tu cherches Harry, je peux te renseigner !

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, ok !

- Très bien… Alors ça ne t'intéresse pas qu'il soit toujours célibataire ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Bien…

- Où est-il ?

- Je croyais que tu te fichais de savoir où il se trouvait !

Elle soupira et se remise en marche.

- Et attend ! Harry a visité la crypte !

Ginny s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas grand-chose, c'est pour ça que je cherche les filles…

- Hé bien, quand elles arriveront, on ira voir Harry !

- Et Malefoy…

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Sérieusement Ginny, si tu veux te remettre avec Harry, dit lui clairement ! Tu sais comment il est…

- Je crois que c'est avec lui que je dois en parler !

- Oui… Je sais... Mais c'est toi que…

- Merci Ron… Mais…

- Je sais… Ce n'est pas évident d'en discuter avec moi !

- Exactement.

- Alors je ne dirais rien… On se retrouve dans la salle de Poudlard quand les filles arriveront. Ensuite on ira les rejoindre.

- Les ?

- Oui, Harry et Malefoy !

- Oh…

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Heu… On doit aussi trouver Terry, répliqua Ron.

- Hermione le trouvera…

- Très bien… alors à plus tard !

- Ouais…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Enfin à Poudlard ! S'exclama Prudence en jetant un de ses sacs sur son lit.

- Oui… Le château m'a manqué, répliqua Hermione en regardant son dortoir, et Harry bien entendu.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps !

- Je suppose qu'il a travaillé avec Perséphone et Rogue, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont visité la crypte ?

- Difficile à dire… Mais connaissant Harry, je suppose que oui !

- Alors trouvons le ! Répliqua Prudence en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu viens ?

Hermione se leva et alla rejoindre son amie. Elles sortirent de leur dortoir et descendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry donc elles décidèrent d'aller rejoindre la chambre des garçons. Là-bas non plus, il n'y avait personne. Elles réfléchirent un moment et décidèrent d'aller voir dans la salle de Poudlard. Après avoir descendu tous ces escaliers, elles franchirent enfin les portes de la salle. Elles trouvèrent Ron attablé avec sa sœur et Terry.

- Salut ! S'exclama Ginny. Contente de vous voir !

- Hello ! Dirent-elles ensemble.

Prudence embrassa Ron et fit la bise à sa sœur. Hermione s'assit à côté de Terry et sourit au rouquin.

- On vous attendait, dit Ron les joues légèrement rouges, une fois que Prudence fut assise.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On doit aller dans les appartements de Drago. Harry et lui ont visité la crypte.

- Super ! S'exclama Prue. Allons-y !

- Où se trouvent ses appartements ? Demanda Terry.

- Près de la tour des Gryffondor. Dumbledore les a déménagé pendant les vacances.

- Harry ne revient pas chez les Gryffondor ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si… Mais il était là-bas pendant les vacances.

- Et si on y allait ! Répliqua Hermione en se levant.

Ils se mirent en route et prirent le chemin inverse. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le tableau d'un vieux bonhomme et Ron donna le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent aussitôt, découvrant ébahi le grand séjour qui appartenait à présent à Drago.

- Malefoy ! Harry ! Cria Ron. On est là !

Du bruit se fit entendre d'une des pièces sur le côté. Harry sortit, suivit par Drago. Ce dernier avait une petite mine, mais les Gryffondor ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce point. Ils se dirent un bonjour collectif et tous les sept s'installèrent dans le grand canapé qui faisait un angle droit.

- Alors ces vacances ? Demanda Harry. Bien passée ?

- Oh super, répondit Prudence. J'ai pas arrêté de tenir la chandelle avec ces deux là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Terry et Hermione.

Son frère lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'avais qu'à aller voir Ron ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au roux qui rougit brutalement.

- Et toi, Ginny ? Demanda Harry en souriant faiblement. Tes vacances ont été bonnes ?

- Elles auraient pu être meilleures… Enfin…

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, coupa Drago. Je suis assez fatigué et j'aimerai en finir le plus vite possible !

- Toujours de bonne humeur, Malefoy ! Répliqua Prudence.

- J'ai passé une nuit agitée ! Bref…

- On va en finir, dit Harry. D'abord, j'aimerai savoir si vous avez utilisé vos objets ?

Terry et Prudence se regardèrent immédiatement.

- Oui, dit enfin le Serpentard, le pentacle est un objet assez intéressant. Il sert de boussole ou de talisman, je l'ai testé et il est remarquable. Sinon depuis que je l'ai utilisé, ma magie a progressé !

- Moi aussi, répliqua Prudence. La coupe de Poufsouffle est fabuleuse. Moi qui pensais avoir un petit don pour la divination, mes visions sont plus que précises maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais douée dans ce domaine, confia Drago en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

- Je maîtrise les tarots mythiques. Mais là c'est plus que ça ! Je n'ai plus besoin de lames ! Il me faut juste ma coupe et de l'eau pour la remplir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Harry.

- Le futur mais aussi le passé ! Et ma magie a augmenté considérablement.

- Intéressant, murmura Harry. Et toi Ron ?

- Hé bien moi et mon épée, on a appris à se connaître !

Harry sourit à son ami pendant que Dray levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin à apprendre à la manipuler, j'y arrivais déjà. Et je peux aussi combiner des sorts avec elle !

- Et ta magie ? Demanda Drago.

- Augmentée, elle aussi… Et toi ?

- Egalement, répliqua Drago.

- Donc vous avez tous progressé, dit Hermione.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas vu de changement pour tout te dire. J'ai vu la magie de Drago, quand il a utilisé la baguette de Serpentard et c'était impressionnant !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Alors la crypte ? Demanda Ron impatient.

- On n'a pas vu grand-chose, dit Drago.

Les trois héritiers froncèrent les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Prudence.

- En fait, on a trouvé le passage qui descend sous l'école, commença Harry. L'entrée est près des quartiers des Serpentard. Il faut donner un mot de passe pour que l'entrée apparaisse.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Ginny.

- La carte des Maraudeurs, répliqua Harry. Malheureusement, ma carte me donnait que le mot de passe.

- Ensuite ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il y avait un escalier, continua Drago, qui descendait encore et encore… On a bien du mettre cinq minutes pour atteindre le fond.

- Et en plus de ça, il est étroit, noir, humide et remplis de toiles d'araignées !

- Super, dit Ron blafard.

- J'ai pensé à toi, en bas, sourit Harry.

- Oui, répliqua Drago en faisant un sourire narquois. Infesté d'araignées géantes !

Ron blanchit encore plus. Harry donna un coup de coude à Dray et rassura son ami.

- Il plaisante, bref… En bas…

- Il y a cinq portes, reprit Drago. Une pour chacun d'entre nous !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûrs ? Demanda Ginny.

- Hum… Peut-être parce qu'il y avait gravé les noms de chaque fondateurs sur elles ! Répliqua Drago sèchement.

Il soupira longuement et Harry continua.

- Je n'ai pas pu ouvrir ses portes. Il y avait des sorts et un protecteur.

- Protecteur ? Demanda Terry.

- Oui, un lion pour Gryffondor, qui s'est mit à rugir quand j'ai approché ma main.

- Et un serpent avec qui il a fait la conversation, répliqua Drago.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Il m'a dit que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait entrer ! Donc je pense… Enfin nous pensons que c'est pareil pour chaque porte !

- Et que représente la tienne ? Demanda Terry à Harry.

- C'est un tableau, un paysage…

- Vous allez donc devoir entrer seuls, dit Hermione. Je crois que ça vous conduira aux pouvoirs.

- Quand doit-on y aller ? Demanda Ron.

- Le jour du solstice d'été… Répondit Harry.

- Ensuite on devra aller au ministère, remarqua Prudence.

- Oui, répondit encore Harry.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, on doit aller là-bas, dit Terry. Je sais que c'est pour sauver ton parrain, Harry… Mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'agaça Harry.

- C'est quand même étrange ! D'après la légende ces pouvoirs ont été donnés à Epiméthée pour combattre le mal ! Et là...

- C'est vrai qu'on ne va pas vraiment combattre quelque chose, poursuivit Prue. Fermer la chambre à jamais…

- Oui, je ne peux pas plus vous éclairer…

- On devra peut-être battre Voldemort ! S'exclama Ron.

- Tu oublies que seul Harry peut le faire, répondit Hermione.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Harry soupira. Il n'en savait pas plus ou si peu… il sera confronté à un choix… Sa vie ou celle d'un des héritiers. Et depuis que Drago lui avait raconté son rêve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa fin était proche.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ginny.

- Si… Si… Je vais bien, soupira-t-il. Vous savez tout.

- Moi, je voudrais savoir comment marche concrètement la coupe, dit Drago. Prudence a dit tout à l'heure, qu'elle avait des visions du passé et du futur…

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez !

Ils acquiescèrent et Prudence prit son sac. Elle sortit une boite en bois sculpté et sa baguette. Elle tapa deux coups sur le coffre et celui-ci s'ouvrit. La coupe de Poufsouffle apparut magnifique et argentée. Elle l'a pris et la posa sur la petite table.

- _Aguamenti_ ! Dit-elle.

Et de l'eau la remplit.

- Je fais une démonstration sur qui ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Personne ne répondit.

- Essaie sur moi ! Dit Drago.

Prudence sourit et s'agenouilla devant la coupe. Elle invita Drago à en faire autant, en face d'elle. Il s'installa et attendit.

- Bien, avant de commencer, j'aimerai vous donner quelques consignes… Ou plutôt une… J'aimerai un silence absolu ! Merci ! On peut commencer !

Elle sourit à Drago et souffla. Elle trempa un doigt dans l'eau puis dessina un cercle autour du calice. Les traces se mirent à briller un instant avant de s'évanouir.

- Trempe un doigt Drago puis retrace le rond.

Il le fit immédiatement et le cercle brilla à nouveau. Elle plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du calice et ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, pis eut un premier flash. Elle vit Drago enfant jouant avec sa mère, Drago à huit ans pleurant dans sa chambre, Drago à onze ans s'engueulant avec son père, Drago à Poudlard, Drago à seize ans discutant avec Harry, Drago regardant une porte en acier forgé avec un serpent qui sifflait…

Elle trembla légèrement et continua son exploration. Elle voyait Drago rire avec Harry… Drago l'embrassant.

Elle s'agita encore plus et un flash vert apparut. Elle vit Drago tenir le corps sans vie d'Harry. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, le fixant avec effroi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda aussitôt Ron.

- Je… Je…

- Alors ? Redemanda le roux.

- Laisse la respirer ! Répliqua Terry.

- Tu es très pâle, remarqua Drago. Mon avenir est si monstrueux ?

Elle fit un pauvre sourire.

- Il faut que je te parle… En privé ! Dit-elle en se redressant.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry et ses amis restèrent silencieux.

- Allons dans ma chambre.

Il se leva et conduit Prudence. Ils s'enfermèrent ensuite.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a vu ? Répliqua Ron.

- Quelque chose d'assez intime pour ne pas vouloir nous en parler, répondit son frère.

Harry s'inquiéta tout de suite et encore plus lorsque Drago revint le visage défait.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda immédiatement le survivant.

- Non…

Prudence revint s'asseoir mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit Terry.

- Très mauvaise en effet, répliqua Drago en s'affalant dans le canapé près de Harry.

- On peut savoir ? Insista Ron.

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Je n'ai rien dit… Hum…

- Alors ça fonctionne, dit Hermione.

- Je le confirme, dit Drago éteint.

- C'est fantastique, déclara Ginny.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, une chance pour nous ! On peut influencer notre avenir ! Eviter les erreurs !

- Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne comme ça, répondit Terry. Voir son avenir est une chose, le changer en est une autre !

- Terry a raison, dit Hermione.

- Mais tu arrivais bien à le changer avec le retourneur de temps, répliqua Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Je savais exactement comment j'allais m'y prendre ! Là, on a qu'une vue superficielle de l'avenir, on ne connaît pas exactement les tenants et les aboutissants !

- Et on ne sait pas ce que Prudence a vu ! Ajouta Ron.

La brune détourna le regard.

- C'est à Drago de décider… Dit-elle seulement.

- Oui… C'est à moi… Je n'ai rien à dire… Alors excusez moi !

Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry soupira et regarda ses amis.

- Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour cette après-midi.

Il se leva à son tour et quitta l'appartement, bientôt suivit par tous les autres.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le dîner venait d'être servit. Harry n'était pas descendu préférant rester au calme dans son dortoir. Drago, lui, dînait avec son ami Blaise dans la grande salle. Il plaisantait, riait et essayait d'oublier ce que Prudence lui avait raconté. Mais son ami vit bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils finirent rapidement et allèrent marcher dans le parc.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… Le sommeil agité, répondit le blond.

- Non, c'est plus que ça ! Tu t'es disputé avec Potty ? Il n'était pas là au repas.

- Non, je ne me suis pas disputé avec Harry et arrête de l'appeler Potty !

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es plus atteint que je ne le croyais !

- Merci Blaise… Toujours un mot réconfortant !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu peux te confier à moi, je suis ton ami !

- Je sais… Mais c'est trop compliqué !

- Dit toujours !

Drago soupira longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Après un moment…

- Rentrons…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. Février touchait à sa fin et le temps devenait de plus en plus pluvieux. Les élèves se retrouvèrent bientôt ensevelis de devoirs en tout genre et Harry n'arrivait plus à gérer tout ce travail. L'AD lui prenait beaucoup de temps et il devait passer toutes ses fins de journées avec Rogue puisque Perséphone ne s'occupait plus de lui. Elle s'activait à présent avec les quatre héritiers, leur donnant des cours d'Occlumancie, de défenses et de magie sans baguette. Rogue, lui, enseignait à Harry la localisation de personne. Les premières leçons étaient plus théoriques qu'autre chose et Harry commençait à perdre pied.

Le mois de mars arriva avec un peu de pluie pour changer. L'anniversaire de Ron fut fêté dignement dans la salle de Poudlard et tous les présents (sixième année) lui souhaitèrent le meilleur. Harry lui offrit un maillot de son équipe de Quidditch préférée ainsi qu'un album de photos de cette dernière. Hermione et Terry lui offrirent un livre sur les épées et les sorts qui pouvait être combinés à elles. Prudence, elle, lui donna une magnifique montre ancienne semblable à celle qu'avait les Weasley, mais portative. Elle était en argent sertit de diamant et montrait la position exacte de tous ses amis. On pouvait y lire « salle de Poudlard » pour la plupart et « Tour » pour Drago.

Ron remercia tout le monde et fut le plus heureux des hommes de dix-sept ans, lorsque son père lui annonça qu'il pourrait passer son permis de transplanage prochainement. La soirée se finit chez les Gryffondor très tard. A trois heures du matin, il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Prudence et Ginny, assis auprès du feu.

- Je crois que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie, répliqua Ron en se callant mieux dans le canapé et prenant la main de Prue dans la sienne.

- Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir, répondit Prudence qui était assise à côté de lui.

Harry, Mione et Ginny sourirent.

- Dommage que Malefoy ne soit pas resté, dit encore Ron après un moment. Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Prudence lâcha la main de Ron et croisa les bras fixant le feu dans la cheminée avant de parler.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas digéré ce que je lui ai dit.

- Ce n'est pas évident de se confronter à la vérité, dit Hermione.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non…

- Et toi, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Non plus… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'évite en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement ? Demanda Ron à Prudence.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Il m'a fait jurer de garder le silence !

- Tu l'as vu dans une situation compromettante ? Demanda aussitôt le roux. Avec une fille ?

- Hum… Hum…

- Allez, tu peux bien le dire, répliqua-t-il encore. Qui c'était ? On la connaît ?

- Ce n'était pas une fille… Dit-elle avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ils restèrent foudroyés par la nouvelle. Harry pâlit brusquement.

- Pas une fille ! S'exclama Ron. Tu veux dire… Un garçon !

- Je ne dirais rien d'autre !

- Oh allez ! Ça c'est la meilleure !

- Il est gay ! S'exclama Ginny remise de son choc.

Elle regarda aussitôt Harry qui rougit d'un coup.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron et Hermione.

Ils suivirent tous son regard et observèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds. Pour avoir confirmation, ils se tournèrent vers Prudence, qui se mit à siffloter et à regarder le plafond qui était fort intéressant.

- Harry ! Dit Ron d'une voix blanche.

Le survivant regarda longuement son ami.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne dirais rien, alors !

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione. Mais… Mais… Je croyais que tu…

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu étais toujours… Enfin célibataire… Finit la brune.

- Mais je le suis !

- Tu couches avec Malefoy ! Cria Ginny. Et tu appelles ça comment

- Je quoi ? Répliqua Harry horrifié.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Cria-t-elle encore.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous ! S'énerva Harry.

- Prudence dit le contraire !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Fit remarquer la jeune fille. C'est vous qui avez sous-entendu que Malefoy couchait avec quelqu'un !

- Je ne couche pas avec lui !

- Vous avez déjà dormi ensemble ! Dit Ginny en serrant les poings.

- Et alors, il ne s'est rien passé et je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et de toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas et toi encore moins !

- Mais enfin Harry… Commença Ginny. Tu ne peux pas !

- Je ne peux pas quoi ? Me sentir bien avec lui ? Discuter avec lui ? Ou juste le fréquenter ?

- Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Dit-elle avec force. Pas après moi !

- Calmez-vous ! Dit Hermione en se levant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !

- Oh, mais laisse la finir ! Dit Harry en regardant Ginny et en se levant à son tour. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'aimer ? Parce que c'est un Serpentard ? Parce que c'est un garçon ? Ou juste parce que pour toi, je n'éprouvais que de la tendresse ?

- Il vaut mieux en rester là, dit Ron. Vous pourriez dire des choses…

- Tu n'as pas le droit, coupa Ginny les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

- C'est toi qui m'as laissé, bordel !

- Et j'ai voulu revenir !

- C'est trop tard, maintenant ! J'ai eu peur de te perdre, j'ai cru mourir quant tu as été attaqué et transféré à l'infirmerie inconsciente ! Au moment le plus dramatique, tu as préféré fuir, m'abandonner ! Alors maintenant que tout va à peu près bien, tu veux revenir ? Hé bien non, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas ce genre de problèmes avec Drago ! Il ne me prend pas la tête !

- Hé bien va le rejoindre ton Serpentard, cracha Ginny. Mais quand il te plantera un couteau dans le cœur comme il l'a fait pour sa tante, ne vient pas te plaindre !

- Oh mais j'ai une confiance totale en Drago ! Et je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal ! Et pour ta gouverne, s'il n'avait pas planté un couteau dans le cœur de sa tante, tu ne serais plus de ce monde !

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle commune. Ginny les lèvres pincées, regardait Harry avec colère. Le survivant, lui, soupira.

- J'ai besoin d'air…

Il quitta ses amis et sortit de la salle. Il marcha comme un zombi dans les couloirs de l'école avant de s'arrêter devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée des appartements de Drago. Il resta là, un moment, se demandant quoi faire et ruminant sa mauvaise humeur. Il prononça enfin le mot de passe et entra.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voila c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir et pour la suite je vais faire au mieux ! A bientôt**

**demone**


	41. Chapter 41

**Titre : Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !**

**Rating : général**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

hello à tous ! voici le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère que vous allez aimer !

je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews (j'ai du répondre à tous...) et n'hesitez pas à en laisser d'autre ! Bizz demone!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 41**

Le tableau pivota en silence et Harry découvrit une pièce sombre, éclairée seulement par un rougissement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le grand canapé. Sa petite promenade dans les couloirs du château ne l'avait pas du tout calmé et il rageait encore contre Ginny et son esprit étroit. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ces choses ? Harry adorait la jeune fille mais elle avait largement dépassé les bornes, en traitant Drago de meurtrier, même si c'était de façon détournée. Le Serpentard avait fait beaucoup d'effort depuis le mois de décembre et tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué. Tout le monde sauf, Ginny. A croire que Harry lui appartenait.

C'est vrai qu'il s'était rapproché du blond, mais c'était par la force des choses. Ron avait Prudence, Hermione était avec Terry et c'était naturellement que Harry avait passé du temps avec Drago. Ils s'entendaient de plus, parfaitement bien, ce qui le surprenait après cinq ans et demi de guerre constante. Il aimait se rappeler leurs disputes de début d'année et aimait surtout la révélation qu'avait faite le miroir du Risèd pendant le séminaire de l'ADI. Il aimait aussi les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensuite. Drago l'avait réconforté après sa rupture, ils avaient ri, discuté… Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Même s'ils n'en n'avaient pas reparlé, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le goût de chocolat alcoolisé de Drago avait été exquis, ainsi que ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son corps. Il avait aimé ce moment en particulier et maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant, il se demandait comment réagir. Il soupira longuement et se leva. Il voulait voir Drago. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Le Serpentard n'était pas dans son lit et Harry s'inquiéta. Il retourna dans le séjour les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchit un instant puis alla voir dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé. Il ouvrit encore la porte doucement et le trouva étendu dans son lit.

Harry sourit et s'approcha du blond. Drago était emmitouflé dans la couette rouge et or, dormant paisiblement. Le Gryffondor sourit encore et l'embrassa le front avant de quitter la pièce. Il retourna dans le séjour et s'assit dans son canapé, soupirant d'aise.

- Harry ?

Le Gryffondor sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le blond en se frottant les yeux.

- Je… Je…

Il observa le Serpentard, le trouvant charmant dans son pyjama noir. Drago s'approcha en bâillant et s'installa à côté d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? Je pensais que vous alliez fêter l'anniversaire de la belette jusqu'à l'aube ! Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- On a fini plutôt, répondit Harry en enlevant ses baskets et en allongeant ses jambes sur la table basse.

- Et tu es venu voir si j'étais encore vivant ?

- J'avais besoin d'air donc je me suis promené.

- Et tu as atterri dans ma chambre, répliqua le blond.

- En quelque sorte…

- Tu t'es disputé avec Ron ?

- Non, dit Harry en croisant les bras, s'adossant sur le sofa.

- Avec Hermione ?

- Non, plus…

- Prudence ?

- Non… Personne, Dray !

- Mouais… Ginny ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore dit, soupira Drago en s'adossant de la même façon que Harry.

- Rien de spécial.

- Que j'étais le diable qui a détourné le bon Gryffondor ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors quoi ? Elle a bien du dire quelque chose de grave pour que tu quittes ta salle commune et arrive ici !

- Disons que Prudence a sous-entendu des choses…

- Ok… Je vois… Elle leur a dit qu'on s'était embrassé.

Harry rougit brutalement et remercia la pénombre de la pièce.

- Hum… Hé bien, en fait… Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose. Ron n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter par rapport à sa vision. Il voulait savoir si elle t'avait vu en situation compromettante avec une fille…

- Mais de quoi il se mêle !

- Il est curieux… Voilà tout !

- Ensuite ?

- Elle a fait une gaffe en disant que ce n'était pas une fille… Et Ginny a tout de suite fait le rapprochement.

- Et donc vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi… Encore !

Harry soupira.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle me reproche ?

- On est un peu trop proche l'un de l'autre à son goût, dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'on a forniqué comme des malades pendant les vacances ?

- On peut dire ça !

Drago éclata de rire.

- Si elle continue comme ça, elle va te pousser dans mes bras d'Apollon grec ! Dit-il en riant encore. Je pensais qu'elle te connaissait un minimum !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'en t'interdisant quelque chose, tu faisais souvent tout pour le faire quand même !

Harry eut un rictus.

- Mouais, c'est vrai… Et c'est ce qui s'est passé…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand j'étais avec Ginny, vers la fin de notre relation, elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire des scènes à ton sujet… Et maintenant on est vachement proche alors qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas le cas.

- Que veux-tu, répliqua le blond avant de bâiller, on est fait pour s'entendre !

- Ouais…

Harry bâilla à son tour.

- Donc tes amis savent qu'on s'est embrassé.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Ron était choqué.

- Je l'imagine assez bien, en effet. Et Hermione ?

- Hé bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle me croyait célibataire.

- Ce qui est le cas !

- Oui… Enfin pas pour Ginny… Pour elle, on est ensemble.

- Et pour toi ? Demanda le Serpentard en regardant devant lui.

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Depuis qu'on s'est… Enfin tu vois… On n'a pas vraiment discuté…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire, de toute façon, murmura le Serpentard. J'ai trouvé ça agréable.

- Moi aussi… répondit le Gryffondor. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça… Et je suis arrivé à une conclusion.

- Laquelle ?

- Que… J'aimerai recommencer en étant sobre…

Le Serpentard sourit et Harry prit une jolie couleur cramoisie.

- On est arrivé à la même conclusion, alors…

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement avant de s'affoler de plus belle. Drago bâilla à nouveau, s'étirant doucement. Il regarda sa montre bracelet avant de se lever.

- Il est tard… Tu dors ici ?

- Ouais… Même si je n'ai plus de chambre.

- Il faisait froid dans la mienne…

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Bon ok… Je ne voulais pas dormir dans ma chambre et la tienne était libre…

- Tu peux y retourner, je dormirai ici…

- Tu peux prendre la mienne… Ou récupérer…

- Non pas la peine.

- Ou tu peux dormir avec moi, dit le Serpentard en regardant la porte qui menait à l'ex chambre du Gryffondor.

- D'accord… Dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Harry se leva et tout deux allèrent rejoindre la chambre. Drago s'installa sur le côté gauche, laissant Harry se changer. Il se mit en caleçon et s'installa à côté du blond, posant ses lunettes sur table de chevet. Ils se faisaient dos, respirant doucement, trop timide pour faire quoique se soit. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, le matin suivant, il se sentit affreusement bien. Il se demandait où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas son dortoir. Il fut aussi surpris de découvrir qu'il partageait son lit avec quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un se trouvait blotti allégrement sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Après avoir mit ses idées au clair, il se souvint de la dispute et de sa conversation avec le blond qui dormait près de lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux machinalement, se qui fit soupirer d'aise le Serpentard.

- Dray, chuchota Harry.

- Hum… Quoi ?

- Il faut se lever… On a cours !

Drago se frotta les yeux et regarda sa montre.

- Par merlin, on va être en retard !

Il sauta du lit, s'arrangeant les cheveux.

- Dray, calme toi ! Il est quelle heure ?

Drago se retourna et regarda Harry longuement.

- Il est huit heures quarante-cinq ! Et Perséphone nous attend pour un cours dans quinze minutes !

- Bon sang ! Et je n'ai même pas mes cours ici !

- Commence déjà par sortir de ce lit ! S'exclama Drago.

Harry obéit, attrapant ses lunettes et s'habillant à la cinquième vitesse. Drago était retourné dans sa chambre et avait fait la même chose. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le séjour, le sac de cours de Dray sur le dos.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires !

- Je t'accompagne !

Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent en courant, en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Harry donna le mot de passe et les deux garçons montèrent dans le dortoir sans se préoccuper des regards troublés des personnes qu'ils avaient croisés. Harry remplit son sac et ils reprirent leur route en traversant le château au pas de course.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit Perséphone, une fois les garçons entrés.

* * *

Les trois heures de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal furent éprouvantes. Perséphone leur avait fait travailler des sorts de défense résistant aux attaques multiples et ils étaient loin de maîtriser complètement la technique. Elle avait refait les groupes de travail et les héritiers travaillaient en collaboration avec Harry. C'était une façon détournée pour le professeur, de voir leur progrès à tous les cinq.

Après le cours, Harry alla prendre son déjeuner en compagnie de Drago. Ils étaient à table quand Ron, Hermione, Prue et Terry arrivèrent.

- Alors… Comment ça va, Drago ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire crispé.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Bien, pourquoi ?

- Je prends de tes nouvelles… C'est tout ! Se justifia la brune.

- Ouais…

- Hum… Tu n'es pas rentré hier, Harry… Commença Ron, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai dormi chez Drago… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner dans la tour.

- Je comprends, répliqua le roux. Je suis désolé pour ma sœur.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua Harry en souriant à son ami, tu n'y peux rien.

- En tout cas, dit Prudence, on est ravie pour vous deux !

Elle leur fit un sourire splendide. Harry vira au rouge brique et Drago répondit à son sourire.

- Merci, dit-il seulement, ce qui fit réagir toute la table.

- Donc vous… vous… Hum… êtes ensemble, balbutia Ron cramoisie.

- Laissez-les tranquille, répliqua Terry. Après tout, ça ne nous regarde pas !

- Je reconnais bien là, le Serpentard qui parle, répliqua Drago.

Terry sourit.

- Tu reviens chez les Gryffondor ? Demanda Prudence.

Harry réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre non.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, d'après Dumbledore se serait mieux pour moi !

- Mais tu ne risques rien dans notre dortoir ! Répliqua Ron en fixant son ami.

- Je sais, mais Dumbledore pense le contraire !

- C'est comme s'il nous traitait de mangemorts, dit Ron contrarié.

- Mais, non, dit Hermione. C'est plus pratique pour le directeur s'il veut discuter avec les héritiers…

- Exactement ! Dit Harry, en remerciant Hermione pour sa faculté de trouver des réponses à tout.

- Et si on mangeait, répliqua Terry. On a deux heures de potions ensuite !

Harry soupira.

- Merci Terry de me remonter le moral.

- De rien ! Sourit le Serpentard.

- A la fin des cours, on ira chercher tes affaires, dit Prudence en servant des lasagnes à Ron.

- D'accord, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ils terminèrent leurs repas et partirent rejoindre les cachots.

* * *

Harry venait de s'installer dans son ancien appartement. Il était assis sur le canapé avec Drago, profitant du calme des lieux après le départ de leurs amis.

- Maintenant qu'on est seul, dit le Serpentard qui était assis à côté de Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es installé ici ? Dumbledore n'a jamais dit que tu devais revenir !

- Je sais… Je n'avais pas envie de rester chez les Gryffondor… enfin avec Ginny !

- Tu vas bien la recroiser, tu sais !

- Le plus tard sera le mieux !

- Harry… Je n'ai pas envie que tu te disputes avec tes amis à cause de moi ! Après tout, on ne se connaît pas vraiment… et tu les côtoies depuis près de six ans.

- Peut-être mais mes proches t'ont accepté pourquoi pas elle ?

- C'et sûrement difficile pour Ginny, de se dire que l'homme qu'elle aime ne veut plus d'elle !

- Elle pensait que je lui étais acquis !

Drago soupira.

- Ecoute… essaie de lui parler, juste pour éviter les tensions dans le groupe.

- Je verrai…

Harry croisa les bras et se calla dans le sofa. Drago s'assit en tailleur et lui fit face.

- Tu ne boudes pas, j'espère.

Harry sourit.

- Non, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- Hermès.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Au début, je cherchais un prince… L'héritier d'Epiméthée… et je me retrouve avec pas un, mais quatre héritiers ! Vous êtes sensés m'aider à sortir Sirius de la chambre ! Mais franchement, je me demande comment vous allez faire !

- C'est simple, répondit Drago. Avec un sort de localisation de personne. Une fois qu'on saura exactement où il se trouve, il faudra invoquer Hadès pour qu'il le libère !

- Et tu sais comment on l'invoque ? Demanda Harry un sourcil haussé.

- Non, mais ton Hermès te le dira bien !

- Je l'espère, dit-il avant de soupire. Je me demande si je pourrai passer une année tranquille un jour !

Drago sourit.

- Hé bien, il ne te reste plus que l'année prochaine !

- Mouais… Si Voldemort meurt d'une grippe aviaire d'ici là !

- Faut pas trop y penser !

- Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ! Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais mourir et je n'aurai jamais rien fait de ma vie !

Harry eut un pale sourire.

- J'aimerai tant voyager et découvrir le monde… Des pays chauds.

- Si on s'en sort, je te promets qu'on partira où tu veux au mois d'août ! Répondit le blond en replaçant une mèche rebelle d'Harry, derrière ses oreilles.

- La France, l'Italie ou l'Australie ! Dit rêveusement Harry. La Nouvelle Zélande… ça a l'air pas mal !

- Ouais…

- On partirait tous les deux, dit Harry, profitant du soleil et ne faisant rien de la journée !

- Oubliant nos soucis et ton psychopathe !

Ils soupirèrent de concert avant d'éclater de rire. Drago sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître des bièraubeurres. Il en donna une à Harry et ouvrit la sienne.

- A la notre, dit-il avant de trinquer. A nos futurs vacances au soleil !

- Que Merlin t'entende !

Ils burent à grosse gorgée puis posèrent leurs bouteilles. Drago s'étira et s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Harry.

- Je suis déjà allé en Italie, répliqua le blond profitant des caresses de Harry dans ses cheveux. C'est magnifique.

- Tu y es allé avec tes parents ?

- Ma mère…

Il soupira doucement d'aise.

- Et je connais aussi la France.

- Tu en as de la chance, dit Harry, moi à part le Surrey… je ne connais pas grand-chose.

- Tu connais Londres, Poudlard et le trou perdu des Weasley !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Oui, mais rien en dehors de nos frontières.

- Pas encore…

Harry gigota légèrement et demanda au blond de se redresser. Il s'allongea à son tour et Drago se coucha devant lui. Harry passa un bras sur ses hanches et attrapa la main du blond qui reposait sur le sofa.

- Je te promets de tout faire pour partir avec toi…

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, répliqua le blond serrant la main de Harry.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi ainsi, avant de rejoindre Rogue pour Harry et Perséphone pour Drago.

Le soir venu, Harry et Drago repartagèrent le même lit, s'endormant rapidement.

Harry marchait doucement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit et un silence pesant régnait dans le château. Sa baguette à la main, il avançait guidé par son instinct dans les bas fonds de l'école. Il se retrouva bientôt au niveau des cachots et marmonna un sort pour avoir un peu plus de lumière. Dans un murmure, il donna un mot de passe et le mur devant lequel il s'était arrêté, s'ouvrit, formant une arcade. Il passa l'entrée et vit des escaliers qu'il prit aussitôt. Après avoir descendu un nombre incalculable de marches, il se retrouva dans une pièce en arc de cercle avec cinq portes éclairées de chandelles. Le tableau qui cachait la porte centrale s'ouvrit et Harry entra. La pièce était éclairée par des torches accrochées au mur et était immense. Ce qui frappa tout de suite le Gryffondor, ce fut la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui régnaient là-bas. Tout avait l'air à l'abandon depuis des siècles. Le Gryffondor tourna sur lui-même pour mieux découvrir la pièce. Il y avait cinq statues, représentant chacun des fondateurs et la dernière montrait Epiméthée. C'était un beau jeune homme, finement musclé et la détermination se lisait sur son visage sculpté. Il vit aussi quatre autres portes en plus de celle par où il était entré et au centre de la pièce, il aperçu un coffre. Il avança vers celui-ci et put lire Epiméthée dessus. Il approcha ses mains mais au moment où il allait le toucher, le décor changea et il se retrouva au ministère de la magie, dans la chambre de la mort, exactement. Hermès était là, encore une fois, regardant le voile de l'arcade se balancer doucement.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir Hermès, répondit le Gryffondor en allant le rejoindre, en bas des marches.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le voile, lui aussi.

- Tu penses à Sirius Black ? Demanda Hermès, les yeux toujours fixés sur le voile.

- Je pense à lui souvent, oui…

- Moins depuis qu'un héritier est plus proche de toi…

Harry ne dit rien et Hermès poursuivit.

- Le temps s'écoule rapidement et la fin du périple approche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Harry en regardant l'homme à ses côtés.

- Il est temps pour les héritiers de retrouver leurs pouvoirs ! Depuis l'échange des objets, leur forces se sont accrues mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui les attends !

- Quand devrons-nous aller dans la crypte ?

- Dans un mois, jour pour jour. Lorsque la nuit recouvrira Poudlard et quand la lune ronde sera haute dans le ciel, vous descendrez chercher votre dû !

- Mais moi…

- Tu n'es pas encore concerné, Harry, dit Hermès en se levant et en regardant le Gryffondor.

Il lui fit un sourire étrange.

- Cet échange ne concerne que les héritiers qui devront se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui les attend ! Ton tour viendra plus tard… Le jour de la renaissance…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- La fin du périple se terminera par la fin du mal, dit Hermès.

- La fin de Voldemort ?

Hermès lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Dans un mois, n'oublie pas… l'échange se fera.

- Je n'oublierai pas !

- Vous cinq seulement pourrez entrer dans la crypte… et ne t'inquiète pas… L'héritier des pouvoirs de Serpentard éprouve une grande tendresse à ton égard… un amour sincère. Il ne te trahira pas… mais…

- Oui ? Demanda aussitôt Harry, le cœur battant.

- Il sera en danger… Alors veille sur lui ou il pourrait en mourir.

- Comment ?

- Le temps te le dira…

Harry serra les dents.

- La colère ne t'aidera pas à avancer dans les ténèbres ! Tu te dois de rester serein ou la vie des héritiers en pâtira !

- Mais comment vais-je faire ?

- Je viens de te prévenir, sourit Hermès, donc quand les évènements se produiront, tu sauras comment réagir.

Harry soupira.

- Et Perséphone ?

- Elle vous aidera à vous préparer et elle a déjà commencé. Notre prochaine rencontre, se fera la veille du solstice d'été. D'ici-là, guide les héritiers, ne te sépare pas de ta chevalière, ferme ton esprit à Voldemort et surtout protège l'héritier des pouvoirs de Serpentard.

Il regarda longuement Harry avant de finir.

- C'est le plus vulnérable.

Le décor se voila avant de s'estomper complètement. Harry se réveilla doucement. Il était dans sa chambre et comme à chaque fois, il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve. Il soupira en repensant aux paroles d'Hermès. Drago était le plus vulnérable… mais pourquoi ? Ses liens avec les mangemorts revenaient à l'esprit d'Harry. Il était beaucoup plus en danger que n'importe qui d'autre et le Gryffondor se promit de le protéger.

Drago dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et Harry trouvait étrange de dormir avec lui sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit. Pas qu'il attendait plus, non, mais depuis son retour à l'appartement, ils faisaient presque tout ensemble. Les seuls contacts intimes qu'ils avaient partagés furent de dormir dans le même lit et les quelques caresses sur le visage ou dans les cheveux. Harry se retourna et fit face au blond. Le soleil faisait briller se mèches éparpillées sur l'oreiller et Harry ne put résister à la tentation de les toucher. Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa délicatement le front. Il le regarda encore un moment avant de se lever et d'aller prendre sa douche. Il fit rapidement sa toilette, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Il s'installa sur le canapé dans leur salle commune et soupira. Il songea de nouveau au messager et se dit qu'une réunion avec les héritiers s'imposait.

Drago vint le rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard. Il lui fit une bise sur la jugulaire, se qui donna la chaire de poule à Harry.

- ça te gêne ?

- Non, répliqua Harry, c'est juste étrange.

- Tu trouves étrange ma façon de te dire bonjour ?

- Ben… hum… On dort ensemble…

- Oui, répliqua Drago.

- Et…

- Et ?

- On ne fait rien de plus.

- Tu en veux plus ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire lubrique et œillade subjective.

Harry rougit brutalement.

- Je… c'est… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Je sais ! Mais tu es trop drôle !

Harry se renfrogna.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! On a brûlé des étapes, je le conçois ! On dort ensemble alors qu'on n'est même pas véritablement un couple. Tes amis le pensent mais toi Harry ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que tu te poses trop de questions ! Tu es bien avec moi ?

- Oui !

- Moi aussi ! Alors c'est réglé ! Et pour les baisers…

Il fit face à Harry et lui prit le menton.

- Réglons ça tout de suite, murmura Drago.

Il caressa la joue de Harry et s'approcha lentement. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était tout en douceur et Harry adora ça. Lorsque le blond s'éloigna, c'est Harry qui se rapprocha pour re-goûter à ses lèvres.

- Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, dit Drago une fois que Harry se recula, je crois qu'on peut aller suivre ton cours !

- L'AD nous voilà !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Drago.

- Hum… on reprend les soins…

- Super !

- Et ensuite réunion !

- Réunion ?

- J'ai rêvé d'Hermès…

- Je suppose que tu veux attendre avant d'en parler.

- Oui, je préfère.

- Très bien alors allons déjeuner !

* * *

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter un sort de guérison appelé Ezuna, dit Harry aux étudiants qui lui faisaient face. C'est un sort de première catégorie, c'est-à-dire qu'il est efficace pour les blessures minimes.

- Pour les blessures plus graves, continua Perséphone, on ne peut pas vous aider !

Elle sourit aux élèves avant de poursuivre.

- Pour lancer un sortilège plus avancé, il faut avoir suivi des études de médicomagie, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas et pas encore le votre !

- Concrètement, il soigne quoi ce sort ? Demanda Seamus.

- Les écorchures, les foulures, les coupures, piqûres de certains insectes, énuméra Harry, ainsi que les hématomes.

- Il suffit de lancer le sort sur la blessure en se concentrant sur ce que l'on veut faire… et la peau cicatrise. On applique ensuite un onguent ou un bandage etc.

- J'ai vu que Neville avait une coupure, dit Harry, je vais vous montrer comment faire… si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Neville répondit que non et il monta sur l'estrade. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la main rougie de Neville et prononça le sort. De petites étincelles vertes en sortirent, enveloppant la main et agissant lentement.

Une fois guéri, Neville fut interrogé par ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Demanda Dean.

- Une chaleur qui entourait ma main, ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Donc ça ne fait pas mal, dit Lavande.

- Exact.

- Merci Neville, dit Harry donnant ainsi l'autorisation au Gryffondor de descendre de l'estrade. Vous pouvez tester ce sort sur nos chers cobayes de premières années qui sortent de leurs leçons de vol !

Les élèves remarquèrent enfin les premières assis en fond de salle, le visage pale, pas vraiment rassurés par ces apprentis médicomages. Harry et Perséphone commencèrent à tourner dans la grande salle, pour corriger quand il le fallait, les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années. A la fin de la séance, les premières années repartirent entiers et les élèves de l'AD, maîtrisant le sort parfaitement. Harry avait réussi à parler à Perséphone et avait donné rendez-vous aux héritiers ainsi qu'à Hermione après le déjeuner pour les mettre au courant de son rêve et avait demandé à Ron d'en parler à Ginny. Depuis leur dispute, Harry et la jeune fille ne s'étaient plus décrochés un mot et l'ambiance s'était refroidie dans le groupe. Ginny ne mangeait plus à leur table et fusillait Drago du regard à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, ce qui agaçait particulièrement le blond.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Drago et Harry, à quatorze heures. Un lourd silence régnait dans le séjour depuis que Ginny était arrivé avec Hermione et Prudence. La rousse s'installa à l'extrême gauche du grand canapé à angle droit des garçons et fixait Drago qui ne se gênait pas pour passer de temps en temps, ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Harry.

- Hum… Dit le brun pour s'éclaircir la voix. J'ai de nouvelles informations à vous donner.

- C'est à propos d'Hermès ? Demanda Hermione.

- En effet, répondit Harry. Cette nuit… J'ai d'abord rêvé de la crypte… Le tableau qui cache l'entrée centrale s'est ouvert et j'ai pu accéder à la pièce qui garde les pouvoirs d'Epiméthée.

- Comment elle est ? Demanda Prudence.

- Circulaire avec des statues des fondateurs et une de votre ancêtre… au centre se trouvait une malle avec son nom écrit dessus.

- Hermès était là ? Demanda Drago.

- Non… Quand j'ai voulu toucher le coffre, le décor a changé et je me suis retrouvé au ministère.

- Chambre de la mort ? Demanda Terry.

- Oui, Hermès était là-bas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Ginny en regardant Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que le temps de descendre dans la crypte approchait. Dans un mois, il faudra y aller… une nuit de pleine lune…

Le silence revint dans le séjour, chacun digérant l'information.

- La nuit, marmonna Hermione. Est-ce qu'on pourra venir ?

Harry sourit.

- Non, c'est Hermès qui l'a dit… Apparemment cette nuit là, l'échange de pouvoir se fera et je crois que vous serez testés !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Ron.

- Il m'a dit que vous devrez être à la hauteur, répliqua Harry.

- ça me parait clair, dit Terry. Il y a cinq portes, une pour chacun d'entre nous et on devra attendre la pièce que Harry nous a décrit !

- Est-ce que le livre de Serpentard donne des détails sur ces pièces ? Demanda Prudence.

- Non pas vraiment… il donne seulement le nom des héritiers.

- Je pense que ça aura un rapport avec la spécialisation de chaque fondateur, dit Drago.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répliqua Hermione. Les potions pour Serpentard, la botanique pour Poufsouffle, les sortilèges pour Serdaigle…

- Et Gryffondor ? Demanda Ron.

- Hé bien… c'est assez délicat, commença Hermione.

- Gryffondor était expert dans différentes matières, répondit Drago. La défense, la métamorphose, les sortilèges…

- L'arithmancie, les soins… Un génie ! S'exclama Hermione.

Terry sourit en voyant l'air enthousiaste de la brune.

- Super, répondit Ron. Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ?

- Tu vas bien te débrouiller, la belette ! Dit Drago en souriant narquoisement. Après tout, tu as suivit Harry dans toutes ses aventures et tu es toujours vivant.

Ron soupira.

- Ouais, c'est vrai… Bon j'improviserai !

- C'est hors de questions, dit Hermione. On a un mois pour se préparer et c'est ce que l'on va faire !

- On t'écoute, dit Drago en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et prenant la main de Harry.

Ginny soupira fortement et se calla à son tour dans le canapé, sous un petit sourire de Drago.

- Alors… Je pense qu'il faut que vous travailliez tous les sorts que vous avez vus avec Perséphone, dit Hermione. Elle vous prépare pour ce moment, j'en suis sûre.

- Hermès me l'a dit, d'ailleurs, répliqua Harry.

- Tu vas le revoir ? Demanda Terry.

- La veille du solstice d'été.

- Mois de juin donc… Dit Ron. Bon on a un mois avant d'aller dans la crypte et trois avant de retourner au ministère.

- Tu sais compter, c'est bien, répliqua Drago avant de pouffer.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Prudence se mit à rire.

- Très drôle, Malefoy, dit le roux.

- Ecoute, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, dit le blond.

- Et si on terminait ! Répliqua Ginny. J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Tu peux t'en aller, dit aussitôt Drago. Après tout, ça ne te concerne pas !

Ginny serra les dents.

- Tu as quoi à faire ? Demanda Ron.

- Je dois voir quelqu'un.

- Si c'est urgent, répliqua Harry, tu peux y aller. Je suis sûr que Prue et Mione te feront un compte rendu !

- Bien… Je vois que je suis de trop !

- Ne dis pas ça, Gin ! Répliqua Prudence.

- Oh mais c'est le cas, dit-elle en foudroyant Harry.

- C'est toi qui a des choses à faire, se justifia le brun.

- Tu peux rester, répliqua Drago en lâchant la main de Harry et en passant la sienne dans les cheveux du brun.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se fut la goûte de trop. La rousse se leva et quitta la pièce à grand pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ron.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui dit Prudence.

- On reprend ? Demanda Hermione.

- Avant il nous faut à boire, répliqua Drago. Pour nous aider à réfléchir !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te croyais plus sérieux que ça, Drago, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Bon alors du thé pour tout le monde, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à la brune.

Harry se tapa le front avec sa main avant d'appeler Dobby.

* * *

- Bonjour Perséphone, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

- Bonjour Albus, c'est Harry qui m'envoie en quelque sorte.

- Harry ?

- Il a revu Hermès…

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las.

- Je suppose que leur périple dans la crypte approche.

- Effectivement. Dans un mois.

- Je compte sur vous pour leur préparation.

- J'ai déjà commencé.

- Bien… Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Oui… Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas les préparer tous les cinq correctement. Ils devront faire leurs preuves face aux fondateurs… Je ne sais pas qu'elles seront les épreuves et je ne sais pas comment ils vont s'en sortir.

- Le professeur Rogue vous aidera.

- Merci… J'aurai aussi besoin de Chourave et Flitwick…

- Vous les aurez.

- Merci professeur.

- Pour un souci de discrétion, on ne donnera pas plus de détails aux professeurs.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Quand voulez-vous commencer et à quel rythme ?

- Tous les soirs à partir de lundi. Je m'occuperai de Ronald Weasley.

- Le professeur Chourave travaillera avec Miss Ottoms et le professeur Flitwick avec Mr Ottoms.

- Mr Malefoy travaillera en binôme avec Harry et ils seront avec le professeur Rogue.

- Bien… Tenez moi au courant !

- Je le ferai.

* * *

voila c'est fini ! la suite arrivera j'espère bientot ! bizz et n'hesitez pas pour les reviews !

bizz demone


	42. Chapter 42

**Titre : Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée**

**Spoilers : I/II/III/IV/V.**

**Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !**

**Rating : général**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

**Alors je commence une nouvelle fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Hello voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! alors il ne reste plus que huit chapitres (d'après mes calculs lol) donc profitez de ces derniers instants lol bizzz bonne lecture

**Remerciement** : à Yuki Lover, mon beta, pour ses corrections et ses conseils ! Et bien sur à vous pour vos reviews ! bizzz

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

- Non ! Soupira-t-elle. Non ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ! N'abaisse pas ta garde, Ron ! Tu dois parer mes attaques en jetant un sort combiné !

- Je sais, Perséphone, mais je n'y arrive pas !

- Tu sais jeter le sort du dôme ou du miroir avec ta baguette !

- Oui !

- Hé bien c'est la même chose avec l'épée ! C'est un sortilège informulé, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Vous êtes à quelques jours de la pleine lune et donc de votre rendez-vous ! Comment vas-tu faire si tu ne peux même pas parer une attaque basique ?

Ron pinça ses lèvres avant d'abaisser son épée.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour m'améliorer ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton déterminé. Je veux aider Harry, je dois réussir mon épreuve !

- Alors travaille plus ! Si tu veux, tu auras accès à cette salle pour t'exercer !

- Merci Perséphone.

La jeune fille soupira devant l'air dépité son élève.

- Ecoute… je suis dure avec toi mais c'est pour ton bien.

Elle fit apparaître deux chaises et s'installa sur l'une d'elle. Ron en fit autant.

- Seul Merlin sait ce qui vous attend dans cette crypte. Une fois la porte passée, vous serez seuls… Face à je ne sais qui ou quoi ! Vous devrez montrer que vous êtes les meilleurs et Ron, tu dois tout faire pour te montrer à la hauteur de Gryffondor.

- Vous pensez qu'on sera face aux fondateurs ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'espère que non, parce que tu n'as pas le niveau. On reprendra demain. Tu as une semaine pour t'améliorer… alors fais le seul ou demande à Harry de t'aider.

- Je le ferai, merci professeur.

Ron se leva, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Prudence était en cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Ensemble, elles avaient revu toutes les bases de la botanique, pour ensuite s'aventurer sur le difficile chemin des plantes de toutes sortes. A une semaine du périple, Prudence en savait presque autant que son professeur sur la botanique.

Pour Terry, tout se passait aussi bien que pour sa sœur. Le professeur Flitwick lui apprenait des tonnes de sortilèges plus utiles les uns que les autres. Et le fait de participer au cours de Perséphone, augmentait encore plus ses possibilités. Il se sentait fort et il l'était.

Drago, lui, travaillait avec Harry et Rogue. Il étudiait l'art subtil des potions pendant que le Gryffondor méditait dans un coin humide du cachot. Les deux Serpentard discutaient autour du chaudron, expliquant leur point de vue concernant la potion « Groggy » ou encore se livrant des secrets de préparation pour la « Félix Felicis ». Drago et Rogue s'entendaient parfaitement et ils travaillaient dans un silence quasi religieux la plupart du temps. Harry qui avait fait de gros progrès en potion, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant penchés sur un chaudron et compter les gouttes d'asphodèles qui tombaient dans ce dernier. C'était une passion pour eux et Harry aimait découvrir les différentes facettes qui faisaient de Drago ce qu'il était.

Ils devaient se rendre dans une semaine dans la crypte et Harry commençait à avoir peur. Comment cela se passerait-il si jamais l'un des héritiers n'arrivaient pas à franchir sa pièce ? Qu'est-ce qui allait les attendre là-bas ? Tous étaient préoccupés par la crypte. Ils descendraient dans les ténèbres, affronter des dieux pour prendre leurs puissances. Mais Harry avait toujours la même question qui le hantait… Que se passerait-il si jamais quelqu'un échouait ?

Ron lui avait parlé de ses difficultés à combiner des sorts avec son épée. Plus il travaillait avec Perséphone et plus il avait l'impression de régresser. Harry l'avait rassuré, bien entendu, et Ron avait retrouvé le sourire.

Les cinq élèves vivaient comme dans un rêve. Ils suivaient leurs cours et s'entraînaient. C'était le quotidien du survivant et ils entrevirent ce qu'était d'accumuler autant d'activité. La fatigue était là et se faisait durement sentir.

Harry et Drago rentrèrent encore très tard, ce soir là. A peine le temps de se changer, de s'allonger dans le grand lit à baldaquin du Gryffondor, qu'ils s'endormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Le paisiblement ne marchait malheureusement que pour le blond. Depuis quelques jours, Harry faisait de drôles de rêves sur Drago. Il le voyait se faire torturer par des ombres et la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme était telle que Harry se réveillait souvent en sursaut. Un rêve étrange, où il n'était que spectateur mais où il ressentait toute la souffrance. A chaque fois, il se réveillait la peur au ventre et vérifiait que Drago allait bien. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais.

* * *

La nuit tombait déjà sur Poudlard et la lune était haute dans le ciel. C'était le signal et ils le savaient. Ils avaient été nerveux toute la journée, restant ensemble, dans l'appartement de Drago et Harry, attendant l'heure fatidique, en écoutant les derniers conseils d'Hermione. Lorsque ce fut l'heure, la jeune fille serra Terry dans ses bras, lui faisant jurer de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Terry embrassa doucement ses lèvres, la rassurant du mieux qu'il put. Harry serra la main de Drago pour se donner du courage et Ron en fit autant avec celle de Prudence. Hermione décida de les attendre dans la tour des garçons et les cinq se mirent en route. Ils avaient tous enfilé des vêtements de moldus de couleurs sombres à fin d'être libre de leurs mouvements au cas où ils devraient se battre. Ils avaient avec eux leurs objets et Harry avait pris sa carte du Maraudeur. Le cœur battant, ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers qui menaient au cachot en évitant de tomber sur cette saleté de Miss Teigne, Peeves ou encore Rusard. Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps et même si Dumbledore était au courant de leur périple, la discrétion était de mise. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le mur qui cachait les escaliers qui menaient à la crypte. Harry marmonna le mot de passe et une arcade se forma. 

- Allumez vos baguettes, murmura-t-il. _Lumos !_

Ils obéirent et suivirent Harry. Les toiles d'araignées, l'humidité, la chair de poule, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tout étaient au rendez vous. Harry était devant, Drago derrière lui, suivit de Prudence et Ron, Terry fermait la marche. Au bout de cinq minutes de descente, ils virent de la lumière. Elle provenait de la pièce circulaire aux cinq portes. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, accélérant le mouvement. Ils franchirent enfin l'entrée, tombant sur Perséphone.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle de sa voix profonde.

- Bonsoir Perséphone, répliqua Harry en s'approchant. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, répondit-elle en souriant. On m'a juste demandé d'être présente.

- Qui ? Demanda aussitôt Ron avant de rougir.

Le professeur fit un sourire mystérieux, avant de changer de sujet.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu peur, répliqua Prudence en observant la pièce. J'espère être à la hauteur.

- Le professeur Chourave ne m'a fait que des compliments à ton sujet, tout devrait bien se passer !

- Que Merlin vous entende, dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas regardé dans ta coupe, pour avoir la réponse ? Demanda Drago en souriant.

- Non, j'avais trop peur de découvrir ce qui nous attendrait.

Harry sourit, regardant ses amis observer la pièce. Terry regardait attentivement toutes les portes pendant que Ron, observait une araignée continuer une des nombreuses toiles de la pièce.

- On va y arriver, répliqua Terry en s'approchant de sa sœur.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, répliqua Drago. Si on veut sortir Sirius de sa chambre, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur !

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs portes.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, dit le professeur. Tout se passera bien.

Elle leur sourit et ils poussèrent leurs portes pour les quatre héritiers, Harry et Perséphone entrant par le tableau cachant l'entrée centrale.

Les torches s'éclairèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Tout était comme dans le rêve d'Harry. Le coffre était à sa place, les statues aussi et les portes étaient aussi présentes. Perséphone et lui, avancèrent jusqu'au coffre, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas, un dôme apparut autour, étincelant de milles feux, le protégeant des intrus. La lueur s'évapora peu à peu, montrant des images. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et il vit Terry.

* * *

La pièce était dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme alluma aussitôt sa baguette pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit et il fut relativement surpris. Cette pièce était un simple couloir, avec des armures de part et d'autre, de grandes fenêtres à demi-circulaires, des torches qui s'allumèrent après un sortilège de Terry et une porte en face, à cent pas environ. Il regarda attentivement l'endroit avant de faire un pas, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Un mur se matérialisa devant la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il refit un pas et cette fois-ci c'est de l'eau qui se mit à jaillir des armures. Le couloir se remplissait au plus grand désespoir de Terry. L'eau montait rapidement et il devait faire marcher son cerveau le plus vite possible pour éviter de mourir noyé. Il devait d'abord avancer jusqu'à la porte d'en face et trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir. L'eau qui sortait des armures était maintenant à ses genoux et il commençait à se demander dans quelle galère il était. Il essayait d'avancer mais plus il le faisait et plus l'eau s'écoulait rapidement. 

- Je ne dois pas marcher, se dit-il. Je dois attendre qu'il y ait assez d'eau pour rejoindre la porte.

Il resta donc immobile, attendant que l'eau monte mais pas trop vite, car il ne pourrait jamais atteindre la porte et surtout l'ouvrir. Il devait donc rester où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire à quelque pas du mur qui s'était matérialisé derrière lui.

* * *

Quand Harry vit l'eau monter, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Si Terry ne trouvait pas le moyen de sortir de là, Harry assisterait à sa mort et il ne le voulait absolument pas. L'image se brouilla et devint net quelques secondes plus tard montrant Ron. 

Lorsque le Gryffondor découvrit sa pièce, son sang se glaça aussitôt. La pire de ses craintes venait de se réaliser. Il avait déjà eu un doute lorsqu'il avait vu la pièce précédente, mais là, il maudissait Merlin, Godric, Epiméthée et tous les autres de l'avoir désigné comme un héritier. Lui qui détestait les araignées, lui qui en avait une peur bleue, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus se retrouver devant une acromantule… il était servi. Elle était là, devant lui, faisant jouer ses pinces et frottant ses pattes avant. Elle le regardait de tous ses yeux, songeant sûrement au fabuleux festin qu'elle allait faire.

Bien entendu, sa première réaction fut de retourner à la porte qu'il avait franchie et de tenter de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit. Elle était close et la seule ouverture qu'il voyait (qu'il pensait voir) se trouvait derrière l'immense araignée.

Vaincre tes peurs.

Ron tenta de trouver du courage et pour cela il pensa à Harry. Qu'aurait fait son ami dans de telle circonstance ? Il le savait. Il se serait battu et c'est ce que Ronald Bilius Weasley fit. Il dégaina son épée et sa baguette, souffla un moment et fonça dans la bataille. Il agita sa baguette allumée pour repousser la bête.

- Allez ! Allez, va-t-en !

Elle leva une patte, essaya de l'atteindre. Ron la frappa d'un coup de lame et contra une seconde qui venait à la rescousse. Il se protégea, évita quelques coups, en reçu quelques autres, essayant de la pourfendre de son épée et jeta le sortilège appris lors de sa visite à Aragog avec Harry, le fameux « _Aragna Exime_ ». Les coups étaient nombreux, Ron était à bout de souffles et en sueur, couvert du sang de la bête. Il évitait le dard de l'araignée qui essayait de le planter dans son corps. Elle fit plusieurs bonds, attaquant de ses pattes, ne lui laissant aucun répit, le déstabilisant. Il trébucha puis tomba. Elle arriva rapidement, planta sans relâche ses pattes et son dard. Elle voulait le tuer et rien ne l'arrêterait. Enervée et blessée, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Ron se défendait avec son épée, la tenant à l'écart, sans pouvoir se relever. Il fit apparaître un dôme au moment où son dard allait s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, il leva son épée et l'enfonça dans son flanc.

L'araignée poussa des cris aigus, recula en se recroquevillant, en trébuchant. La bête tomba. Le Gryffondor, dans sa lutte, avait réussi à lui donner plusieurs coups mortels dont celui dans le flanc et quand il su que c'était bien la fin de l'immonde, il s'effondra sur le sol humide.

Harry qui avait suivi toute la scène de sa pièce avec Perséphone eut plusieurs expressions, en découvrant le défi de son ami. D'abord il sourit en voyant l'air blafard de Ron, surtout lorsque ce dernier essaya d'ouvrir la porte à grand coup de pied. Puis il devint sérieux, encourageant son ami, lors de sa bataille contre l'acromantula. Quand elle tomba, il fut rassuré puis inquiet en voyant Ron tomber à son tour. Il avait plusieurs coupures et le venin d'acromantule était vraiment très dangereux… voire mortel.

Perséphone ne dit rien, elle observait seulement le dôme, d'un air absent. L'image changea soudain. Il montrait Prudence. A l'inverse de Ron et de son frère, elle n'était pas dans une salle ou un couloir, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur.

Repousser tes limites. 

Devant elle, et à perte de vue, sous un soleil éclatant, on pouvait apercevoir un champ de roses rouges. A l'autre bout, comme dans un mirage s'étendait une porte en bois massif. C'était clair pour Prudence, elle devait franchir ses roses et rejoindre la porte. Elle soupira, puis sortit sa coupe.

- _Aguamenti_ !

De l'eau jaillit de sa baguette et remplit le gobelet.

- Protège moi de ses épines et mène moi jusqu'au bout du chemin.

Elle but une gorgée et versa le reste autour d'elle. Un halo lumineux se matérialisa là où elle avait répandu l'eau. Il marcha alors, s'aventurant dans ces fleurs qui ne la touchaient pas, se heurtant à son bouclier étincelant. Elle marcha ainsi, plusieurs heures selon elle, quelques minutes pour Harry, dans ces roses. Elles devenaient plus denses, les épines commençaient à résister à son bouclier, le perçant de temps à autre, écorchant ses mains et son visage. Prudence s'arrêta. Elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié du chemin et semblait essoufflé. Le soleil qui brillait au dessus de sa tête tapait fort et elle dû à plusieurs reprises utiliser sa baguette pour se rafraîchir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Harry à son professeur.

Perséphone resta silencieuse un moment regardant Prudence trébucher puis tomber dans les fleurs.

- Ce sont des Roses Parfaites.

Harry haussa un sourcil, semblant se demander pourquoi elle parlait des fleurs (très belle d'ailleurs).

- Ces roses sont empoisonnées, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air d'Harry.

- Empoisonnées ! Mais…

- Prudence commence à ressentir leurs poisons.

- Nous devons aller la chercher !

- Tu ne peux pas quitter cette pièce, Harry. Et même si tu le pouvais, tu ne pourrais pénétrer dans l'antre d'Helga Poufsouffle.

- On va la regarder mourir ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Harry serra les dents en regardant son amie chuter à nouveau. Elle avait l'air de suffoquer et le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé avant d'entrer dans le champ n'avait plus d'effet. Le magnifique halo qui l'entourait avait disparu et maintenant, les épines déchiraient ses vêtements et coupaient sa peau laiteuse. Le sang commençait à couler, se mélangeant à sa sueur. Elle avançait tant bien que mal, essayant de protéger ses mains et son visage. Sa tête était lourde ainsi que ses jambes. Elle respirait de plus en plus mal et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

La moitié du chemin était fait et elle avait l'impression que la porte s'éloignait. Elle savait que c'était l'un des effets du poison mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle allait mourir empoisonnée, dans un champ de roses. Elle qui adorait ces fleurs… Elle se mit à pleurer, ses pensées allant vers Ron.

Harry paniqua et regarda Perséphone.

- Vous êtes là pour m'empêcher de sortir ?

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux puis retourna à sa contemplation.

L'image était à présent sur Terry. Il avait atteint sa porte et luttait pour ne pas se noyer.

Avoir confiance en ses capacités. 

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Devait-il voir tous ses amis mourir ? Et Drago ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il entrain de souffrir, de se battre contre la mort ? Terry se débattit encore un moment. Il essayait de rejoindre la surface. L'eau était presque au plafond et Harry commença à prier. Tout était de sa faute. Il était sain et sauf dans sa pièce, le coffre d'Epiméthée devant lui et ses amis étaient entrain de mourir.

« Protégez-les ».

Il sortit enfin la tête de l'eau, inspirant fortement. Il resta à la surface, cherchant son souffle avant de replonger. Il nagea jusqu'à la poignée et poussa la porte. De petites bulles s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il tentait encore de sortir, mais n'avait plus assez d'air. Il remonta alors. Lorsqu'il atteint la surface, il savait qu'il devrait réussir la prochaine fois, où il resterait dans ce couloir et mourrait noyé. Il chercha son pentacle et le sortit de sa poche.

- Montre moi la sortie, dit-il difficilement, le souffle court.

L'étoile gravée se mit à tournoyer puis un jet lumineux lui montra le chemin. Il fit quelques brasses pour regarder l'indication et fronça les sourcils. Le pentacle lui désignait la porte par laquelle il était entré. Le problème venait du fait qu'un mur était apparu lorsqu'il avait avancé. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions. L'eau continuait à monter et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Il nagea le plus rapidement possible, même si la fatigue lui broyait les bras et les jambes. Il atteint enfin le mur, prit une grande inspiration et plongea. Le pentacle et la baguette dans la main gauche, il frappa le mur, priant pour qu'il s'ouvre. Rien ne se passa. Il commençait à manquer d'air. Il prit sa baguette dans l'autre main, prononça un sort informulé en plaquant le pentacle sur la porte. Celui-ci lui échappa, allant se placer dans un angle du mur. Il se mit à tournoyer et à briller. Terry remonta, laissant son pentacle. Il n'avait plus d'air et se demandait s'il en trouverait au dessus. La chance était avec lui, il y avait encore assez d'air. Il fit le plein et retourna chercher son objet. Il était incrusté dans le mur et brillait toujours. Terry alla le rejoindre et posa ses mains sur lui. Il fut alors attiré par le nombril, la pièce se mit à tournoyer… IL avait réussi à faire un portoloin.

L'image devint noire. Le dôme ne reflétait plus rien et Harry grogna de frustration. Il eut une détonation et Terry apparut dans la pièce principale de la crypte. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Harry alla immédiatement le rejoindre.

- Terry ! Tu vas bien ?

Le Serpentard cracha un peu d'eau en toussant. Harry prononça un sort pour sécher son ami, qui le remercia d'un sourire. Perséphone s'approcha doucement.

- Bravo Terry, tu es le premier !

- Vous… avez…

Il toussa à nouveau.

- Des… nouvelles des autres ?

Harry détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Prudence est inconsciente dans un champ de Roses Parfaites, répliqua Harry.

- Elle va mourir ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Vous ne pouvez rien pour elle ! Répliqua le professeur. Elle s'en sortira… Ayez confiance en elle !

Le dôme se ralluma. L'image se rajusta et montra un laboratoire. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient des deux chaudrons, derrière lesquels on pouvait voir Drago s'affairer. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, dans son élément. Harry fut immédiatement rassuré. Le blond travaillait avec l'aide d'un immense grimoire. L'image se rapprocha et ils purent lire les noms des potions qu'il préparait. A première vue, Harry ne sut dire à quoi servaient les préparations. Terry soupira longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Il prépare des antidotes… Répliqua-t-il. Contre le venin d'acromantule et une autre contre le poison des Roses Parfaites.

- Par Merlin, c'est pour Ron et Prudence ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu crois que tout était prévu ? Demanda Terry.

Ils se retournèrent vers Perséphone qui ne répondit rien. L'image se troubla puis changea. Elle montrait Prudence qui s'était relevée et atteignait la porte. Elle la poussa et tomba dans la crypte. Terry accourut, la soulevant du sol.

- Ma chérie, ouvre les yeux ! Dit-il en lui dégageant le front. Elle est bouillante.

Prudence, dans les bras de son frère, tenait fermement sa coupe et sa baguette. Harry fit apparaître un canapé d'un mouvement de main et invita Terry à déposer sa sœur. Il la posa, fit apparaître une bassine remplie d'eau et une serviette. Il se mit alors à éponger le front de Prudence qui avait sombré dans l'inconscient.

- Le poison se répand rapidement ? Demanda Harry.

- En principe, il faut plusieurs heures, répliqua Terry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état.

- L'écoulement du temps était plus rapide de l'autre côté, répliqua Perséphone. Vous êtes partis depuis trois heures mais, Prudence a passé plus de six heures là-bas.

- Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Harry.

- Le soleil me l'a indiqué… et pour Prudence, elle en a pour une heure.

- Quoi ?

- Drago doit finir sa potion d'ici une heure ou elle mourra, répliqua Perséphone.

- Il faut cinq heures au moins pour préparer cet antidote et six pour celui de l'acromantule ! Il ne sera pas là à temps.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra en titubant. Harry alla aussitôt le soutenir, faisant apparaître un lit. Ron s'effondra, le souffle court.

- Ron ! Ron, ça va ?

- J'ai… mal partout…

Il se mit à tousser, du sang se répandant dans sa main.

- Je vais… mourir…

- Tais-toi, Ron ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Drago prépare le remède !

Ron soupira avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Prudence.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Ron, reste tranquille, répliqua Harry en le recouchant. Elle est endormie…

- Endormie ? Tu te fiches de moi !

- Ron, calme toi ! Répliqua Terry. Prudence dort et tu ferais bien de rester tranquille, si tu ne veux pas que le venin ne progresse plus vite dans ton organisme.

- De combien de temps… Commença Ron.

- Une heure, répliqua Perséphone.

Elle retourna à la sphère et regarda Drago travailler.

Ne pas échouer. 

Lorsque Drago avait franchi sa porte, il s'était retrouvé face à Serpentard Salazar. Cela avait été un choc pour lui. Il était grand, brun avec de longs cheveux qui ondulaient. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'année, ce qui était impossible pour Drago. Il portait une robe de sorcier verte avec des symboles tissés argentés. C'était un homme très beau, au charisme important. Drago s'inclina, ému par la présence du maître de sa maison.

- Tu as hérité de ma baguette, dit Serpentard d'une voix profonde.

- Oui, répondit Drago d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien… suis-moi !

Il fit volte face et commença à marcher. Il ouvrit une porte et entra.

- Ceci est mon laboratoire, répliqua Serpentard, une fois Drago entré. Tu vas y travailler.

Le jeune homme se mit à explorer l'endroit. Il y avait des livres sur des étagères accrochées sur au mur à droite et à gauche, ainsi que dans une bibliothèque au fond de la pièce, des chaudrons, des alambics, divers bocaux remplis de choses étranges et une grande armoire vitrées en bois d'ébène surchargés d'ingrédients.

Serpentard alla à la bibliothèque et tira un vieux grimoire. Il le posa sur une table au centre et invita Drago à le rejoindre.

- Ton épreuve sera simple, dit-il dans un demi sourire, tu devras préparer deux potions !

- Lesquelles ?

- La _versus rosi_ et la _versus acromantula_.

Drago blêmit.

- Tu les prépareras ici… Puis tu les testeras !

- Mais sur qui ?

- Tu le verras en temps et en heure. Ma baguette te sera très utile. Je te conseille de faire très attention au maniement de certains ingrédients et surtout ne te trompe pas… La vie de deux personnes en dépend.

Il fit un dernier sourire à Drago avant de disparaître.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il travaillait sur ces deux potions. Il surveillait le temps et ce disait qu'après ça, il aurait droit à un repos bien mérité. Il suivait les indications avec beaucoup d'attention, déchiffrant les hiéroglyphes qui servaient d'écriture à Salazar. Deux vies dépendaient de lui. Il commença à se demander à qui il allait les donner. Il songea à ses amis qui se trouvaient quelque part dans cette crypte… Et si deux d'entre eux avaient besoin de ces potions. Il se remit au travail, priant de n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Il utilisait la baguette de Serpentard pour retirer des ingrédients qui ne devaient rester que quelques minutes dans le chaudron ou encore pour couper, ajouter ou séparer d'autres produits.

La potion versus rosi avait l'air parfaite. Elle était liquide et rose vif, comme l'indiquait le livre de Serpentard. Il ajouta les derniers ingrédients pour la potion versus acromantula et celle-ci devint bleue pâle au bout d'une heure de cuisson. Elle était aussi liquide que la première et semblait elle aussi parfaite. Il en versa dans deux fioles et les mis de côtés. Il en prit plusieurs autres et les rangea dans sa robe. Il voulait montre à Rogue son travail et avoir son avis. Au moment où il allait sortir, Salazar réapparut. Il fit un autre sourire mystérieux à Drago en observant ses potions.

- Tout avait été prévu, dit-il, et je ne m'attendais pourtant pas à ça !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Prend cette porte, elle te mènera à tes amis. Si tu réussis l'épreuve… Ce laboratoire te sera toujours ouvert… Tu pourras consulter mes ouvrages…

Il sourit encore.

- Va, le temps presse.

Drago s'inclina de nouveaux et quitta le laboratoire. Il entra dans la crypte et vit Ron et Prudence allongés dans des lits. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Empoisonné… Dit-il en épongeant le front de Ron. Tu as les potions ?

Il sortit les fioles. Il en donna une à Terry et garda l'autre.

- Tu dois lui faire boire toute la potion !

Perséphone aida Terry a relevé Prudence et à lui donner la potion. Harry releva Ron, pendant que Drago débouchait la fiole.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur…

- J'ai confiance en toi, Dray, murmura Harry.

Ils avalèrent.

Prudence ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, inspirant profondément, alors que Ron lui se tordait de douleurs.

- C'est normal ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Le venin s'échappe de son sang… c'est normal, répliqua Drago.

Le Gryffondor poussa un dernier cri, avant d'arrêter de bouger, vider.

- Comment tu te sens, Ron ? Demanda Harry.

- Mieux… Répondit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. J'ai… soif.

Harry lui donna un verre d'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il se retourna et regarda Prudence.

- Et toi, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et sourit un peu. Perséphone sourit, elle aussi. Ils avaient réussi et l'échange de pouvoir pourrait avoir lieu.

- Vous pouvez vous lever ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ron et Prudence acquiescèrent. Harry et Terry les aidèrent tout de même et ils allèrent se mettre face à la sphère qui avait recouvert le coffre détenant les anciens pouvoirs légués d'Epiméthée. Le dôme disparut et le coffre s'ouvrit. Un globe lumineux lévita doucement devant leurs yeux. Il brillait de milles feux et ils le trouvèrent magnifique. La lumière devint plus vive et le globe se scinda en deux puis en quatre. Les petites sphères volèrent jusqu'aux quatre héritiers.

- Vous pouvez les prendre, dit Perséphone.

Ils tendirent la main et attrapèrent leurs globes. Celui-ci se fondit en eux aussitôt. Une aura de puissance envahie la crypte. Ils avaient enfin récupéré leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient la puissance et Harry pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui. La crypte s'assombrit. La lumière revint par Perséphone, qui ralluma les torches.

- Je suis fière de vous, dit-elle. Vous avez réussi !

Harry serra Drago dans ses bras, puis alla en faire de même avec ses amis. Ils se mirent à rire, un poids en moins dans le cœur.

- ça fait du bien, répliqua Ron.

- T'es plus malade, toi, dit Drago en souriant.

- Non et grâce à toi ! Merci, vieux !

- Oui, merci Drago ! Sans toi, on serait loin en ce moment !

- Oh mais de rien, répondit le Serpentard ! J'espère que si un jour je suis en danger, je pourrais compter sur vous !

- Pas de problème, répliqua Ron.

- J'accourrai ! Dit Prudence.

- Me voilà en sécurité, alors, ajouta Drago avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous avez fini ? Demanda Terry.

- Oh ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Répliqua sa sœur. On a réussi, on peut bien rigoler !

- On rigolera seulement lorsque Pompom m'aura dit que tout tourne rond chez toi !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Drago ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Drago a toute ma confiance mais toi qui est une experte maintenant en botanique, tu dois bien savoir que ce poison fragilise l'organisme !

- Oui quand on ne reçoit pas la potion à temps !

- C'était tout juste !

- S'il vous plait, dit Perséphone, Terry a raison ! Vous irez tous à l'infirmerie à la première heure demain matin !

- Je vais très bien, répliqua Prudence.

- C'est un ordre du professeur Dumbledore, seuls Harry et Drago en sont dispensés !

- Les cours aussi sont dispensés ? Demanda Ron en souriant.

- Bon, au moins on sait que la belette va bien ! Répliqua Drago faisant sourire ses amis.

- La belette va bien, en effet, répliqua le roux, il a même faim.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ajouta Harry en souriant.

- Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous coucher, répliqua Perséphone, Ron tu mangeras demain !

Le Gryffondor fit une grimace.

- Avant de partir, j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire, continua Perséphone.

Le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Vous ne devez pas utiliser ses pouvoirs n'importe comment et n'importe où ! On ne doit pas se rendre compte du changement, ça pourrait alarmer l'ennemi ! Vous ne devez en parler à personne, ni en public ! Est-ce clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Ceci était la première épreuve, celle qui vous attend au ministère sera plus dure et c'est pour cela que nous allons nous entraîner !

- Quand ? Demanda Ron.

- A partir de demain, on reprendra nos cours de défenses et d'attaques. Harry tu continues avec le professeur Rogue tes leçons.

Il hocha la tête.

- Méfiez-vous de vos amis, dit-elle en regardant Drago, une trahison n'est pas envisageable !

Elle les observa longuement avant d'ajouter :

- Le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous parler après votre repos, les cours sont dispensés pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le tableau par où Harry et Perséphone étaient entrés, s'ouvrit, montrant un couloir vide des cachots.

- Ce château m'étonnera toujours, murmura Ron en découvrant la sortie.

Harry sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs et mena ses amis jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Drago. Il était presque cinq heures du matin, quand ils franchirent le tableau, trouvant Hermione endormie sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous très fatigués et Harry leur proposa de dormir là-bas. Ils acceptèrent, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller la brune. Ron et Prudence partagèrent l'ancienne chambre de Drago, Terry s'allongea près d'Hermione et Harry rejoint sa chambre avec le blond. Ils se changèrent rapidement, sans un mot et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, dès que leurs têtes touchèrent leurs doux oreillers. Leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, heureux.

* * *

Perséphone était seule dans la crypte. Elle regardait le coffre vide d'Epiméthée et pensait aux héritiers. Ils avaient fait preuve d'une grande ténacité et elle était heureuse qu'ils soient revenus sains et saufs. Leurs épreuves avaient été difficiles mais celle qui attendait Harry allait être pire. Pourrait-il aller au bout du chemin ? Survivrait-il encore ? 

- Il le fera, il n'a pas le choix, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle ne sursauta même pas et fit face à Hermès.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous montrer !

Il lui fit un petit sourire et avança de quelques pas.

- Je suis là depuis le début.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Je suis là à chacun de leurs pas… en permanence…

- Vous veillez à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

- En effet, je veille sur le déroulement des événements.

- Comme toujours.

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Ils ont été parfaits.

- J'étais sûre de leur réussite, répliqua Perséphone. C'était leur destin.

- Et c'est le destin de Harry d'accomplir la prophétie et tout ce qui va avec…

- Harry n'a jamais eu le choix, dit-elle tristement. Tout était écrit, l'accablant d'année en année, avec de nouvelles pertes. Trouvera-t-il un jour le bonheur et le repos ? Vivra-t-il en paix ?

- Le bonheur il l'a trouvé, non ?

- Mais durera-t-il ? Doit-il d'abord passer par tant de souffrances pour qu'il perdure ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit Hermès. Harry sait ce qu'il a à faire, tout comme toi !

- Il ne sait pas tout, alors que moi je connais la fin de l'histoire ! Et plus le temps passe et plus j'ai du mal à me faire à cette idée.

- Je t'avais prévenu…

- Oui, mais à l'époque je n'étais qu'une enfant, comme Harry… J'en voulais à la terre entière et j'ai fais mon choix.

- Tu savais que j'allais avoir besoin de toi !

- Oui, mais si vous m'aviez donné les tenants et les aboutissants j'aurai peut être répondu autre chose…

Il se mit à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ?

- Je ne veux pas le voir mourir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- La mort est partout, dit-il en s'avançant jusqu'au coffre. Je la côtoie tous les jours depuis des siècles. Il me faut son âme.

- Et la prophétie dans tout ça ? Est-elle exacte ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout est écrit comme tu le sais et je prendrais bien soin de lui !

- Vous savez qu'il donnera sa vie pour sauver les siens !

- Je le sais, Perséphone… je le sais…

* * *

Voila finish lol J'espère que vous avez aimé ! laissez moi un commentaireparce que tout s'accélère et que c'est bientot la fin lol bizzzz 

demone


	43. Chapter 43

**Titre :** Harry Potter et L'héritier d'Epiméthée.

**Spoilers** : I/II/III/IV/V.

Synopsis : Harry entre en sixième année à Poudlard et doit faire face à sa peine d'avoir perdu Sirius. Il doit réapprendre à avancer et surtout se concentrer plus que jamais car le mal avance à grand pas !

Rating : général

Disclaimer : tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis du temps et j'en suis desolé ! j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Merci à Lunita JedusortPm, hp slytherin, kath et thealie !**

**Lunita : pour repondre à ta question sur la mort de Harry… je ne peux pas en dire davantage, tu le sauras bien assez tot ! bizzz**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 43**

- Mr Weasley ! Veuillez rester tranquille !

- Madame Pomfresh… je vais bien !

- Enlevez votre chemise.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Le professeur Déméter m'a demandé de vous soigner ainsi que Miss Ottoms et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

- Mais…

- Dépêchez-vous !

Ron obtempéra non sans grogner pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Vous êtes-vous battu Mr Weasley ?

- Non… je suis tombé.

- Et en tombant vous vous êtes griffé, éraflé, tailladé ?

- En quelque sorte…

Pomfresh soupira longuement. Elle fit apparaître différents flacons et commença à désinfecter les plaies du torse du Gryffondor. Elle passa ensuite aux bras puis au visage et finit par le dos. Une fois terminé, elle enduit son corps d'un onguent apaisant. Elle lui ordonna de rester couché pour la journée et passa à Prudence.

- Et vous Miss, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Hum…

- Vous aussi vous êtes tombé ?

- On peut dire ça…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Dans le jardin aux milliers de roses empoisonnées, Prudence avait bien eu du mal à rester debout, surtout avec la dose de poisons qui avait infiltré son corps. Elle obéit sagement lorsque Pomfresh lui demanda de retirer sa robe et se fit soigner en serrant les dents. Le désinfectant était très douloureux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Drago et Terry patientaient à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient levés relativement tard et étaient tout de suite allé dans l'antre de Pompom avec leurs amis. Maintenant, ils étaient assis à l'extérieur, discutant tranquillement.

- Vous croyez que Dumbledore va venir nous parler ? Demanda Drago en s'étirant.

- Je pense, dit Harry. Il va sûrement vous conseiller la même chose que Perséphone, à savoir de ne pas utiliser vos pouvoirs…

- On ne doit pas voir la différence… répliqua Terry.

- Exact, répondit Harry. Ce serait dangereux si on l'apprenait.

- Dangereux pour qui ? Demanda Drago.

- Pour vous, dit le Gryffondor. N'oubliez pas que Voldemort ne doit surtout pas le savoir.

- Mais d'après Prudence, il le saura ! Répliqua le blond.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard soupira.

- Quand elle a regardé dans mon avenir… le jour du solstice d'été… quand on ira au ministère, il sera là !

- Tu crois qu'il y a des mangemorts dans l'école ? Demanda Terry.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Répliqua Drago.

- Hé bien… pour qu'il l'apprenne, il faut obligatoirement que quelqu'un de l'école le lui dise !

- Pas faux, répliqua Harry.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Demanda Drago.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Terry. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui !

Harry resta muet pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

- Restons vigilant, c'est la seule solution.

- Très bien…

- Haaaaaaaaa

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Drago.

- Sûrement Ron, dit Harry en souriant. Pompom a du lui mettre son désinfectant spécial tête dure.

- Spécial tête dure ? dit le blond en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, quand on embête un peu trop Pompom, pour se venger, elle sort son antiseptique moldu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda encore le blond.

- De l'alcool à 90 degrés, répondit Harry en riant. Efficace mais douloureux !

Terry pouffa et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon… on ne va pas rester là toute la journée, dit Drago en soupirant.

- On n'a rien de mieux à faire ! Rétorqua Terry.

- On aurait pu aller déjeuner, répliqua le blond, je meurs de faim.

- Attendons Ron, dit Harry.

- Elle va peut-être les garder, dit Terry.

- Allons voir !

Harry se leva et frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Rebonjour Madame Pomfresh, dit-il en franchissant l'embrasure. Comment vont nos malades ?

- Ils survivront, répliqua-t-elle en souriant et en désignant un Ron grognon sur le lit du fond.

Prudence était dans le lit voisin et sourit à son frère.

- Ron a crié quand on lui a désinfecté le visage !

- Pas la peine de te moquer ! Elle a voulu me tuer avec son produit !

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- On te croit Ron, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

- Dis donc, la belette, commença Drago, on t'a entendu depuis le couloir !

- Toujours entrain d'exagérer, la fouine ! Répliqua Ron.

- Je n'exagère rien, n'est-ce pas Harry !

- Heu…

- Un Gryffondor ne mentirait pas, répliqua Drago en foudroyant le survivant.

- Tu rêves, rétorqua Terry.

- Hé bien demandons à quelqu'un de confiance, dit le blond, Terry…

- On a effectivement entendu un cri… maintenant est-ce que c'était Ron…

- Quelle mauvaise foi, s'écria Drago d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Hé ! Répliqua Ron. Mauvaise foi c'est ton nom de famille pas le mien !

- Très drôle Weasley.

- Toujours.

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

- Bon, vous avez fini ? Demanda Prudence.

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant. Vous allez sortir ?

- Pas maintenant… Pompom veut qu'on se repose, répondit Ron en lissant ses draps.

- On va déjeuner alors, répliqua le blond, je…

- Meurs de faim, on sait Dray ! Poursuivit Harry.

- Quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être vidé.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Ron.

- Toi c'est toujours comme ça ! Répondit Drago.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez fini de vous chercher des poux ? Demanda Prudence.

- Des poux ? Firent les deux garçons.

Prudence, Terry et Harry soupirèrent.

- On reviendra après, dit Terry en embrassant sa sœur.

- A plus tard, Ron. Salut Prudence, dit Harry en se relevant.

Ils firent un signe de main à leurs amis et quittèrent l'infirmerie direction la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner avait déjà commencé et ils trouvèrent Hermione attablée avec Ginny, Neville et Luna. Terry embrassa sur la joue la brune et salua avec Harry les autres. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois en face de leurs amis.

- Comment vont Ron et Prudence ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien, un peu fatigué, mais rien de bien méchant, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Neville.

- Une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, répliqua Drago en souriant narquoisement.

- Tous les deux ? Demanda Luna.

Après un moment.

- J'ai toujours su que ces escaliers étaient maudis ! Finit-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ils commencèrent à se servir et mangèrent avec appétit.

- Tu pourras nous prendre les cours pour la journée ? Demanda Terry à Hermione.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua la jeune fille. Et vous saurez qu'on a un examen demain en potion !

- Super, soupira Harry.

- Sur quoi ? Demanda Drago intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas. On aura une potion à préparer, c'est tout ce que Rogue à daigner nous dire.

- On verra bien demain, répliqua Harry.

Ils continuèrent leurs repas et donnèrent rendez-vous à Hermione dans la tour des garçons en fin d'après-midi. Drago alla rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard pendant que Harry et Terry allèrent voir Ron et Prudence. Pompom avait enfin consenti à les libérer et tous les quatre retournèrent dans la tour de Harry.

- Je me demande quand Dumbledore et Perséphone arriveront, dit Ron qui était allongé avec Prudence dans l'immense canapé à angle de Harry.

- A la fin des cours, répondit Terry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous dire ? Demanda Prudence.

- Que la discrétion est de mise, comme nous l'a dit Perséphone hier soir, répondit Harry.

- Moi je ne vois pas vraiment de différence, dit Prudence.

- Tu n'as pas fait de magie aujourd'hui, lui dit son frère.

- Peut-être mais je m'attendais à avoir une décharge de magie… à me sentir toute puissante.

- Vous verrez bien demain quand on retournera en cours, dit Harry.

- Et toi, il n'y a pas de changement ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, dit Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Où est la fouine ? Demanda Ron au bout de deux minutes.

- Avec Blaise, je suppose.

- Il est comment Zabini ? Demanda Prudence à son frère.

- Discret…

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à nous dire ?

- Pas vraiment. Il est discret, ne parle qu'avec Nott maintenant que Drago vit ici.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait être du côté de Voldemort ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… Il vient à l'AD, ne fait pas d'histoire… Dit Terry. Donc soit il est irréprochable et tout va bien… soit…

- C'est un mangemort et on doit se méfier, finit Harry.

* * *

Drago était assis sur un petit muret à l'extérieur du château. Il regardait les deuxième années se rendre dans la serre numéro trois du professeur Chourave.

Le pas pressé, écrasant le sol de leurs souliers d'écoliers, leurs robes noires volant autour d'eux, ils discutaient de tout et de rien en riant. Il poussa un long soupir puis croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer ainsi ?

- Le temps qui passe, dit Drago en regardant les derniers élèves courir pour ne pas être en retard.

Blaise vint s'installer à côté du blond.

- Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu du côté de chez les Serpentard.

- Je sais, répliqua Drago, ses yeux vagabondant sur le paysage montagneux de l'école.

- Tu étais occupé ?

- Comme toujours, rit le blond.

Blaise sourit.

- Mais encore ? Ça un rapport avec Potter ?

- Hum…

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Demanda encore Blaise.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, nuance.

- Et depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres ?

- Je n'obéis pas… c'est que…

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance…

- On se connaît depuis toujours, Drago ! J'osais espérer que tu n'allais pas me remplacer aussi vite par un Gryffondor !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Alors quoi ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu aidais Potter… Qu'il pensait que tu étais l'héritier des pouvoirs de Serpentard, que vous alliez chercher ces mêmes pouvoirs dans une crypte de l'école !

- C'est exact.

- Alors !

- Alors quoi Blaise ?

- Est-ce que vous avez réussi ?

Drago se mit à sourire.

- On a réussi, oui.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Blaise observa longuement son camarade.

- Tu as les pouvoirs de Salazar Serpentard !

- Une partie seulement.

- Mais… comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On est descendu dans la crypte et j'ai passé une épreuve.

- Quel genre ?

- Je devais préparer des potions et j'ai réussi, dit-il en souriant. Elles étaient très compliquées, avec différents ingrédients à ajouter à différentes températures. Je n'ai jamais été autant stressé, je crois.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité.

- Et tu te sens comment ?

- Changé. Je suis un homme nouveau.

- Tu as utilisé ta magie ?

- Non… Enfin pas vraiment. Je crois que je suis légal de Rogue au niveau de la légilimancie.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non pas du tout… D'ailleurs tu es très doué en occlumancie, Blaise.

Il se mit à rire mal à l'aise.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris, se justifia-t-il.

- Mon père me l'avait enseigné, répliqua Drago. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué pour fermer complètement mon esprit. Ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'y penser.

- C'est fantastique.

Drago soupira de nouveau.

- Que se passe-t-il Drago ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

- Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que ma fin est proche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je crois que je vais mourir.

- Ne dis pas de sottises !

- Si je ne meurs pas… quelqu'un moura pour me protéger…

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Je le suis, en effet… une prédiction.

- Qui ?

- Peu importe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien.

Il descendit du muret et s'étira.

- C'est pour bientôt, Blaise.

Il se retourna et sourit à son ami.

- Je ne peux pas échapper à ma destiné. Tout est écrit depuis bien longtemps… maintenant…

Drago le regarda longuement avant de continuer.

- Fais ce que tu penses être juste. Je dois y aller.

Il laissa Blaise et regagna le château d'un pas lent. Il savait que c'était pour bientôt et comptait bien profiter des derniers moments de liberté qui lui restaient.

* * *

- Où est Monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore une fois installée devant les héritiers.

- Il est sorti prendre l'air, répondit Harry. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Le tableau pivota montrant Drago.

- Excusez moi pour le retard… J'avais rendez-vous avec mon destin.

Ron et Prudence levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry se décala pour laisser une place à Drago. Il vint s'installer à ses côtés et regarda les personnes en face de lui. Il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, bien entendu, et les professeurs Déméter et Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Nous venions de commencer, répondit Dumbledore.

- Bien…

Dumbledore se dégagea de son fauteuil et agita sa baguette. Plusieurs tasses, une théière, un sucrier apparurent sur un plateau sur la table basse. Il servit tout le monde puis trempa ses lèvres dans sa propre tasse. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il la reposa sur la table et observa ses élèves.

- Nous avons mit le professeur Rogue dans la confidence, commença-t-il, pour une question de sécurité. Hum… hum… Vous voilà maintenant en possession des pouvoirs des fondateurs. Vous avez fait preuve de courage, de ténacité et de beaucoup d'audace pour y arriver… je tenais donc à vous féliciter.

Ils remercièrent le directeur.

- Le solstice d'été est pour bientôt… Votre confrontation avec Hadès ne sera pas de tout repos. Je me suis permis de faire des recherches sur la chambre de la mort, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen pour délivrer une âme.

- Hermès me le dira plus tard, répliqua Harry.

- Je vois… qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

- Que je le verrai la veille du solstice d'été.

- Bien… Maintenant que vous avez reçu votre héritage…

Il se cala dans le fauteuil et regarda les héritiers les uns après les autres.

- Je vous conseille de faire très attention. Personne ne doit savoir que vous avez ces nouveaux pouvoirs. On ne doit voir aucune différence, est-ce que vous comprenez ?

- Oui, répondit Prudence. Perséphone nous a dit la même chose hier.

- Perséphone, dit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

Prudence rougit.

- Le professeur Déméter… excusez-moi…

- Ce n'est rien Prudence, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Avez-vous constaté des changements dans votre magie ? Demanda le professeur Rogue.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Terry.

- Allons, rétorqua Dumbledore, vous avez fait preuve d'une dextérité hors norme pour de si jeunes sorciers. Vous avez réussi à manier vos objets respectifs avec brio. Créer un portoloin n'est pas à la portée de tous, Monsieur Ottoms, comme utiliser le calice de Poufsouffle, Miss Ottoms ! Quant à vous, Monsieur Weasley, vous avez affronté votre peur sans vous poser de question et l'épée de Gryffondor vous a aidé admirablement.

- Et Monsieur Malefoy, continua Perséphone, vous êtes passé maître dans l'art des potions et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas votre seule qualité.

- En effet, répondit-il. Mais vous le savez déjà.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Votre occlumancie est parfaite, sans faille.

Drago sourit.

- Ma légilimancie aussi.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry.

Drago acquiesça.

- Bien… Vous suivrez des cours particuliers à partir d'aujourd'hui, continua Dumbledore, avec les professeurs Rogue et Déméter mais aussi avec moi.

- Qu'allons-nous étudier ? Demanda Prudence.

- Vous le verrez en temps et en heure, Miss Ottoms, répliqua le directeur.

- Et moi ? Demanda Harry.

- Vous continuerez vos leçons avec le professeur Rogue, répondit-il. Dans les jours à venir, vous aurez du mal à canaliser votre magie donc je vous demande de faire au mieux pour ne pas faire d'exploit.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Bien… Je crois que nous pouvons nous retirer, dit le directeur.

Il regarda le plateau posé sur la table.

- Personne n'a bu son thé.

Il haussa les épaules et fit disparaître les tasses d'un geste de la main.

- Professeur, dit Terry.

- Oui.

- Vous connaissez tout de cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ose l'espérer, répliqua Dumbledore.

Terry croisa les bras.

- Vous savez donc que nous devons nous rendre au ministère de la magie.

Le directeur acquiesça.

- Vous n'allez pas nous en empêcher ?

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement.

- Même si je le faisais, vous trouveriez un moyen pour vous y rendre. Je préfère donc vous laisser le champ libre et tout faire pour que vous reveniez vivant.

Terry hocha la tête. Après être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de questions, les trois professeurs prirent congés. Hermione arriva quelque temps plus tard et demanda à ses amis de lui faire un résumé complet de leur aventure, ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Harry les laissa discuter et retourna dans sa chambre. Le temps était clair. Le soleil brillait mais ne chauffait pas suffisamment à son goût. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait par la fenêtre quand Drago vint le rejoindre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

- Non…

Il soupira longuement.

- C'est juste que… tout se passe comme Hermès me l'a dit… et je commence à avoir peur de la suite des évènements.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- De me retrouver une nouvelle fois au ministère…

- De mauvais souvenirs, je sais… mais quand on y retournera, tu retrouveras Sirius !

- Je l'espère, Dray… je l'espère tellement.

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas.

- Oui, plus que tu ne le crois. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai lui dire, tant de gens que j'aimerai lui présenter… lui dire que je l'aime…

- Tu lui diras toutes ces choses prochainement.

- Oui… tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir.

Harry sourit. Drago s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Ne me fait pas de fausses promesses…

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- J'aimerai te croire mais… j'ai peur de l'avenir et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je serai toujours près de toi et je t'aiderai du mieux que je le pourrais.

- Merci Dray… merci pour tout.

Drago l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit.

- C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta patience envers moi et pour ton soutient.

- Je crois que j'ai toujours été attiré par toi… c'est peut-être pour ça que je m'acharnais…

Drago recula et le regarda longuement.

- C'est une déclaration ?

Harry s'empourpra.

- C'est un fait, dit-il sans bafouiller.

- Alors moi aussi je peux te le dire. Tu m'as toujours attiré, Harry. Depuis que je suis petit… et c'est aussi un fait !

Harry sourit avant de soupirer à nouveau.

- J'aimerai tellement que tout se termine.

- Moi aussi. On pourra ensuite penser à autre chose.

- A quoi ?

- A nos prochaines vacances et à notre septième année. Au voyage au Japon pour l'ADI…

- Tu veux aller à Todaï ?

- Oui ou à Houston ou encore à BeauxBâtons !

- Et Durmstrang ?

- Il fait trop froid là-bas, répliqua Drago.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Alors on fera tout pour organiser ça, dit-il calmement. Et pourquoi pas revoir tous nos amis cet été.

- Je serai plus que ravi de revoir Allyson, Taï, Mélanie et Kyo.

- Alors on fera tout pour que cela arrive, répondit Harry. Je ferai tout mon possible pour le faire.

Drago le serra encore près de lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas goûté ses lèvres et cela emballa son cœur. Il espérait lui aussi que tout se passerait bien. Même si tous les signes lui disaient le contraire. Il avait envie d'espérer et de se dire que l'avenir n'était pas encore décidé.

* * *

Le mois de mai défila à une grande vitesse et ne fut qu'une succession de catastrophe pour les héritiers. Tout d'abord Ron avait réussi du premier coup à métamorphoser une plume en oiseau étincelant alors que le professeur McGonagall disait que c'était un exercice plus que difficile. Même Hermione avait essuyé plusieurs échecs avant de réussir. Ensuite il y avait eu des cours de potions où Drago corrigeait le professeur Rogue ou le conseillait sur les manœuvres à employer. Prudence était devenu plus redoutable que le professeur Trelawney dans ses prédictions. Elle avait dit à Pavarti qu'elle gagnerait le grand jeu du plus beaux sourires de _Sorcière hebdo_ et cela n'avait pas loupé. Elle avait aussi prédit les questions que leur professeur de divination allait poser le jour de l'examen et bien entendu tout y était. Terry, quant à lui était égal à lui-même. Il était déjà très doué dans toutes les matières et ça continuait. Hermione n'était plus première mais deuxième ex æquo avec Drago au classement des sixièmes années derrière Terry. Ron avait fait une remontée spectaculaire et se retrouvait à la troisième place sans plus travailler qu'auparavant et Prudence à la quatrième position. Seul Harry ne changeait pas. Il travaillait comme avant et avait des notes convenables. Drago l'aidait en potion et obtenait des résultats plus que satisfaisants. Perséphone leur avait bien dit d'essayer de calmer le jeu, mais les réponses venaient d'elle-même durant les examens et ils ne pouvaient les ignorer. Leurs pouvoirs avaient plus qu'augmenté et Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il progresserait encore. Les examens de fin d'année étaient pour bientôt et les quatre héritiers faisaient réviser Harry, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de raisons de travailler d'arrache-pied. En plus de ces leçons avec ses amis, Harry travaillait toujours avec Rogue. Il lui enseignait la méditation pour accroître ses pouvoirs et il fallait dire qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ces cours. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs héritages, Harry pouvait voir la magie extraordinaire que dégageait Terry, Prue, Ron et Drago. Il voyait leurs puissances augmenter de jours en jours et ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que lui à présent. Leurs magies dépassaient celle de Voldemort et il se disait que jamais il n'arriverait à atteindre ce niveau, même en s'entraînant toute une vie. C'est pourquoi il rechignait à méditer comme lui avait demandé Rogue. C'était mission impossible et il le savait. Ils étaient plus forts que lui, Hermione était beaucoup plus intelligente que lui, bref il se sentait comme un débutant à côté de ses amis mais pourtant c'était lui qu'on avait choisi pour porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il soupira et referma d'un coup sec son livre de sortilèges. Il retourna dans sa chambre et alla se changer, espérant fuir la réalité le temps d'un sommeil long et réparateur. C'était peine perdue. Le match de Quidditch de dimanche lui revint à l'esprit. L'équipe ne s'entraînait pas avec beaucoup d'acharnement et il s'en voulait. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas eu énormément de temps à consacrer à son sport favori. Les Serpentard étaient passé premier grâce à leur victoire la semaine précédente et s'il voulait ramener la coupe, Harry était obligé de gagner avec plus de deux cents points d'écart contre les Poufsouffle et vu l'ambiance agréable qui avait au sein de l'équipe ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il soupira de nouveau et se réfugia sous sa couette. Demain, il mettrait une séance d'entraînement et ferait tout pour que cela fonctionne. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Il réussit enfin à s'endormir paisiblement et ne vit pas Drago rentrer de sa séance quotidienne d'entraînement avec Rogue. Le Serpentard se changea et rejoint le Gryffondor. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et sombra à son tour dans un songe, lui, plein de tourments.

L'entraînement se passa pour le mieux. Harry réussit à motiver ses camarades et ils étaient enfin prêts pour affronter l'équipe des Poufsouffle. Le dimanche matin, toute l'école était en ébullition. Les Serpentard espéraient une défaite et les Gryffondor priaient Merlin pour avoir encore la coupe cette année. Ce fut un match difficile, plein de rebondissement. Harry suivait le score, tout en observant les alentours pour ne pas laisser l'attrapeur adverse se saisir du Vif d'or. Il menait de cent points, c'était le moment pour lui d'agir. Il scruta le sol et le vit. Il plongea. Saisit le manche de son Eclair de Feu pour remonter afin de suivre la trajectoire de la balle d'or. L'autre attrapeur le rejoignit. Ils étaient coude à coude. La foule retenait son souffle. Puis se fut l'explosion. « Gryffondor est champion ! » Cria la voix amplifiée de Colin Crivey. Harry atterrit avec la balle enfermée dans sa main. Il fut rejoint par ses coéquipiers qui le portèrent en héros. Dumbledore leur remit la coupe, qui fut soulevé par le capitaine. Les cris retentirent, la déception des Serpentard était visible sauf pour Drago qui était heureux pour Harry. Il lui fit un simple sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis et de quitter le stade. La fête se fit dans la Salle de Poudlard. Le blond ne s'y trouvait pas pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry. Il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec lui et décida que ce serait pour le soir. C'était le 4 juin.

* * *

voila fini ! j'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Un grand merci à Yuki pour la correction et à bientot !

biz demone

ps : les messages d'encouragements ne me feront que du bien, promis lol bizzz à tous !


End file.
